The Odds & Ends Trunk
by Isebas
Summary: A Collection of my stories I haven't published but have been working on. Covers multiple categories including Harry Potter, BTVS and Naruto.
1. The Rogue Warden- Dragon Age-Ch 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Age Origins nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: Arthus Morthos is used to traveling the land and having no responsibility to anyone but himself. He didn't expect to get tangled up with a Grey Warden Commander or that he would join them.

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Foreign Languages"_

" **Demon Speaking"**

*Break*

Arthus Morthos moved swiftly and silently through the forest. He was making his way towards Castron, a small city, roughly a hundred miles from Highever for a tournament. While there were sections only open for nobles or knights to compete in they did have sections for commoners. He planned to enter and hopefully win the first place prize of ten sovereigns in both archery and sword fighting. At the moment he had made camp and was hunting a large stag. In his left hand he held his mother's longbow with an arrow unnotched.

Carefully pushing aside some bushes he spied his quarry standing several yards from him. Loosing the arrow he watched as it arced towards the stag and hit it with a solid thud. It ran a few more meters before slowing and finally dropping to the ground. Sighing he bounded over towards the wounded animal which keened as it rocked on the ground. Pulling out his large hunting knife he swiftly stabbed it in the heart to ease it's suffering. Pulling the knife out he cleaned it on the grass before he heaved the carcass onto his left shoulder with a bit of effort.

A happy growling bark greeted him as he stepped into his camp. Standing in front of him was his faithful companion Goren. As a half-wolf half-mabari he was a large hound, easily reaching a half a foot above Arthus' waist with his head a foot higher. His head was shaped more like his wolf parent with an longer snout and golden eyes, His black fur was long and decidedly thicker than a full-blooded mabari's as well.

Arthus had found him caught in a of bear trap while he had been hunting in the woods near Redcliffe. Goren had been just a pup then but still good sized but he had become sick with infection indicating he had been in the trap for a while. Arthus had carefully nursed him back to health and had traveled the rest of the way to Redcliffe. After resupplying Goren had decided to stay with him since none had claimed seeing him before. Eventually the hound imprinted on him making them even closer companions.

"We're going to eat well tonight Goren." Arthus told Goren as he laid the stag down to start a fire. Goren's tail wagged back and forth, stirring up dried leaves.

As he was putting some of the meat on the fire Arthus carefully seasoned it before starting on some of the other meat. Some of the meat he would dry out for himself and Goren to make jerky for the road. He would take the pelt, hooves, antlers and the rest of the meat with him to sell in the next town. Along with some of the other items he had to sell he figured he would be in for some good coin.

Goren whined bringing Arthus' attention to him.

"Here moocher." Arthus said rolling his eyes and tossing Goren a bit of meat which the hound quickly snatched out of the air.

Later that evening he lay back against Goren's warmth as the fire crackled next to them, smoking some cherry tobacco in his small pipe. It was a luxury he enjoyed on occasion while he watched the stars twinkling in the sky.

Katerina. He thought wistfully as he closed his eyes. Perhaps he would dream of her that night.

*Break*

After a quick breakfast the next day and dousing his fire Arthus packed up his camp before checking and gathering his traps. He was happy that the game was so plentiful in this region. His traps had caught three large brown hares in the night. Arthus grinned; more money for him. Gathering the last of his items into his packs he set off towards Castron.

Arthus pulled back the reins to slow his horse, Porthos, as he came upon Castron. Goren similarly slowed next to him. A long line of people were slowly making their way inside.

"Is something wrong?" Arthus asked a guard.

"Rumor has it darkspawn are gathering down south. The king is supposedly heading down to head them off. Got mages, Templars, and Gray Wardens even." The guard replied while eying Goren nervously. "Security is being increased everywhere since they think it might be a Blight."

Arthus' brows rose in surprise. He had heard rumors of dark creatures roaming the forests but nothing substantial. He certainly hadn't heard anything about darkspawn or a Blight. It had been centuries since the last one.

"Is the Tournament still being held?" Arthus asked.

"Of course." The guard answered. "The officials aren't going to call off this money maker just because of darkspawn. Thinking of entering?"

Arthus nodded.

"I am." Arthus said. "Figured I'd try my hand at it this year."

The guard nodded.

"Should be a good turn out." He said. "Good luck."

"Be on your way." The other guard said. Arthus nodded before urging Porthos forward.

"Good day." Arthus said.

*Break*

Arthus almost sneered as he caught sight of the men following him. They obviously thought they were being stealthy. His blood pumped faster as the group of five moved to surround him. He could smell the ale on them. Clearly they had been drinking heavily.

"May I ask what you want?" Arthus demanded.

"Well well it almost looks like a knife ear." One of the men jeered. His face was unshaved, his blond hair messy and his gray eyes clouded.

"No this is the one who beat Rickard at Archery in the Tournament." Another, with black hair and brown eyes, said. He wore obviously finer clothes than the others.

 _He must be the relative of a local official._ Arthus thought.

"Shouldn't be coming around here trying to steal our money." The man sneered.

"Well it is a Tournament, it's meant to be won." Arthus commented dryly.

He allowed his sword to scrape against it's scabbard, thinking that the sound might drive them off. It did make a couple nervous but they were too stupid, or drunk, to run.

"I think we'll take your nice things and all your money." The man with the fine clothes said, holding out his hand while pulling out a dagger. "Hand it over and we won't make you suffer."

Arthus answered by kicking the man's knee causing it to bend in the other direction with a nasty crunch. The man collapsed to his knees with a scream of pain. Arthus' steel knuckled leather gloves caught him in the jaw, breaking it and putting him down in the mud. Stepping to the right he allowed one of his attackers to run passed him while sticking out his foot to trip him. The tall, wide shouldered man fell face first into the mud, losing his grip on the blade in his hand. With a grunt the man forced himself to his knees and reacquired his blade before lashing out at Arthus. Arthus leaned back before slashing his sword downwards, cutting the man deeply from left shoulder to right hip before he kicked him in the head.

"Holy Maker!" One of the others exclaimed. "He took out Thraxas!"

Arthus was on him before he could say anything else. A punch to the throat destroyed the other man's voice box painfully causing him to begin choking. A dagger to the side quickly his head swiftly sent him into unconsciousness. One man tried to run only for Arthus to catch him in the both knees with an arrow. A grunt behind him warned him to dodge to the side missing taking a dagger in his back from the rich man. Scowling Arthus took his hand off at the wrist.

"Argh!" The man's scream was muffled by his broken jaw as he clutched his bleeding stump.

A whistle was heard from behind. Arthus whirled around and cursed. Guards were coming up on the scene.

"Put down your weapons!" The guard yelled.

Arthus grudgingly sheathed his sword and dagger.

*Break*

"Arthus Morthos you stand accused of assaulting five men after curfew two night ago." The judge said. "One of them the nephew of a local Magistrate. How do you plead?"

"I was defending myself." Arthus said shrugging as best he could while wearing shackles on his wrist and ankles. "They tried to rob and kill me. I did them in before they could do me."

Arthus watched as several of the panel people exchanged looks as caught the judge looking at a man dressed in finery. The man shook his head minutely and the judge frowned before turning back to face Arthus.

"Never the less." The judge spoke. "The assault of five citizens within the walls of our city cannot be ignored. You are hereby sentenced to ten years in prison."

"If I might your honor?" A man stood up. He wore a white robe over finely engraved silverite armor with the emblem of a griffin reared up on it's back legs on the pauldrons. Arthus could see the hilt of both a sword and dagger over the man's shoulders. He moved with the grace of a powerful fighter and his dark eyes were hard.

"Yes?" The judge asked irritably.

"I am Duncan, the Ferelden Gray Warden Commander. It is my right as a Grey Warden to pursue the Right of Conscription. More than ever Grey Wardens are needed in Ferelden." Duncan spoke gravely. "If this man is to be jailed for so long he can surely do Ferelden a better service as a Grey Warden than as a drain on your city's coffers."

The Judge shared a quick whispered conversation with his aides before banging his gavel against his desk.

"Very well." The Judge said grudgingly. "The accused is to be released into the custody of the Warden Commander. Have him out of the city by noon tomorrow."

"Of course, thank you." Duncan nodded while the shackles were removed from Arthus' wrists allowing him to rub them to try and restore feeling.

*Break*

"Thanks for that back there. I could tell that they weren't going to let me off even before I answered in my defense. Politics and all." Arthus said as he put on his leather armor before carefully adjusting his belt, absentmindedly checking to see if his money was all still there. To his surprise it was, including his prize money. He threw his green Elven cloak on before sheathing his bow and quiver of arrows over it. "Ah that's better."

"You might not thank when you see what lies ahead." Duncan smiled humorlessly. "Your perception serves you well however."

Arthus nodded.

"I watched you in the Tournament and your fight last night." Duncan told him. "You were quite impressive. You had the men down before I could intervene. Even before then I had thought to try and recruit you."

Arthus chortled.

"Then I guess it's good I did get in trouble." He commented dryly. "You've got another guaranteed recruit now."

Duncan gave a brief chuckle himself.

"You're not angry about being recruited?" He queried.

Arthus shook his head.

"Not really." Arthus told him. "I've been in some bad scrapes before. Besides if there truly is a Blight it needs to be fought. It is better to die for something than to live for nothing."

"Indeed." Duncan said respect coloring his tone.

"Where will we be headed?" Arthus asked.

"Our first stop will be Highever ruled over by Teyrn and Teyrna Bryce and Eleanor Cousland." Duncan answered. "There is a promising recruit there I wish to see there."

Arthus nodded as he tightened the straps of his saddle. Arthus let out two quick whistles causing Goren to run up to his side. Checking him over he saw that he had no injuries.

"That is definitely one of the largest mabari hounds I have ever seen." Duncan commented. "He is a mix breed correct?"

"Yes. His name is Goren." Arthus nodded. "One of his parents was a wolf. While he is not a full-blood mabari I think that it is an improvement. I have yet to meet anything that he hasn't been able to overcome. I once saw him take down two black bears I was tracking."

"Impressive." Duncan commented.

Goren grunted happily at the compliment causing Arthus to grin.

After making a brief stop for supplies Duncan and Arthus rode out of Castron, on to Highever.

*Break*

The seat of the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever was an impressive fortified stone castle surrounded by a large wall of stone, metal and hard wood. Arthus could see the standard of the Teyrn waving proudly in the air. The portcullis was open and several guards stood in th open. Arthus was sure that there were several hidden in case of danger.

"Halt." The guard said, holding up his hand. "Please state your business."

Arthus slowed Porthos, allowing Duncan to pull ahead of him a bit to be able to speak with the guards. The guard stood wearing chain mail with a shield with the standard of the Teyrn slung on his back.

"I am Duncan, Ferelden's Grey Warden Commander." Duncan answered. "This is Arthus Morthos, a Grey Warden recruit. We seek shelter and the possibility of finding more recruits."

"Please wait here while I send a messenger to the Teyrn." The guard said before whispering to the man next to him who left after nodding.

Duncan nodded.

"We can wait." He said, settling back in his saddle.

The messenger returned five minutes later.

"Please come inside." The guard said. "The Teyrn bids you to enjoy his hospitality and is having rooms made up for you. If you follow Ser Rosdale here he can stable your horses for you."

"Thank you we will take the Teyrn up on his offer." Duncan said with a nod, waving for Arthus to follow him in. Once inside they stepped down from their horses and shouldered their packs. They were quickly met by an Elvish girl servant. Her black hair was long and her blue eyes were dark like the ocean.

"I will stable your horses my lords." Ser Rosdale said, taking the horse's reins.

"Thank you Ser Rosdale." Duncan said as the Knight led the horses away.

"Welcome to the Cousland estates milords, my name is Aveena." She said. "If you will follow me milords I can lead you to your rooms."

"Thank you." Duncan said with a nod.

They were quickly led through the castle towards the guest wing. While the walls were made of stone the castle had a comfortable feel to it surprising Arthus. The guest rooms were fairly good sized with large comfortable looking beds, a wooden wardrobe and a wash tub surrounded by a privacy divider.

"If my lords wishes I can have a hot bath drawn for you." The maid said.

"I would enjoy one." Arthus said.

"I would as well." Duncan said.

*Break*

"Please come inside Sers." The guards said, opening the door.

Stepping into the Main Hall Arthus was buffeted by warmth from the roaring fire in the large fireplace along the back wall. Three people stood inside, seemingly waiting for them. Two men and a young woman. One man was fairly tall and broad shouldered. He had reddish brown hair and beard with blue eyes. Arthus guessed him to be the Teyrn. The other man was of shorter stature and had a swarthy, weaselly face with dark, venomous eyes. The woman had shoulder length bronze hair and blue eyes. Her skin was slightly pale but she didn't appear sickly. Her cheek bones were raised giving her a beautiful and aristocratic look. Her nose was thin but looked right on her face.

Instead of a dress most noble women favored she wore rider britches, leather boots and a simple blouse. Her hair was done up in a braid, clearly to keep it out of her face. She appeared to be close to twenty years of age, if a few years over it. A sword hung from her waist and a crossbow was slung on her back.

The smaller man spoke first, clearly surprised.

"My lord, you did not tell me we had Grey Wardens present." He said, somewhat reproachfully. Arthus' eyes narrowed slightly. There was something off with this man, something about him tickled his instincts. Howe clearly didn't like the fact that they were there. Looking at the woman Arthus saw that she too seemed to dislike the man, even if it was well hidden.

The Teyrn turned to him.

"Is there a problem Howe?" He asked, brows raised.

 _Ah_ , Arthus knew him now. Arl Rendon Howe, the Arl of Amaranthine. Arthus had obviously never met the man but he had heard rumors. Most counted him as a sneaky venomous snake and a social climber. He was supposedly a close friend of Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever. Obviously _that_ rumor was at least true. By the look on his face he was clearly surprised to see Duncan and him there.

Howe was quick to recover.

"Not at all. I'm just at a disadvantage. There are certain...protocols involved." He replied smoothly.

"Pup," Arthus saw the woman grimace slightly at this nickname causing his mouth to quirk in a grin before it disappeared when she seemed to glare out of the corner her eye. "this is Duncan, the Grey Warden Commander and Arthus Morthos a Grey Warden recruit. They will be staying here for a few days. Please see that they have everything they need and are treated with the utmost respect. Duncan, Arthus this is my daughter Aeris."

Duncan nodded to Aeris.

"Well met." Arthus said with a small bow.

Duncan was quick to address the Teyrn.

"We require no special attention your lordship, but thank you." He said.

*Break*

Aeris Magdalena Cousland was the youngest child of Teyrn and Teyrna Bryce and Eleanor Cousland; and their only daughter. She was ten years younger than her brother Fergus, who was thirty years old. She knew that many expected her to act like a Lady but she enjoyed defying tradition. She had always been more of a tomboy and loved learning about fighting and hunting. She prefers britches, shirts and simple braids to dresses and elaborate hair styles. While she did learn what her tutors taught her she always preferred the outdoors and attending fighting tournaments. Fergus was the one who enjoyed politics and learning to run a Teyrnum.

Aeris studied the two men curiously and with a little awe. Grey Wardens. They were warriors of legend. Worthy men and women, handpicked to battle darkspawn. Respected and feared on the battlefield, though perhaps not of late.

She found herself wondering why these men were here and not in the south already but she didn't voice it. While the other man wasn't a full Warden yet he must be quite the warrior to have been chosen to join them. She hoped to be able to speak with him about it.

"You know of the Grey Wardens pup?" Her father asked.

"Of course. Great warriors of legend." She nodded to Duncan and Arthus. "I am at your disposal Wardens."

Duncan nodded back. "Most kind. With the darkspawn forming in the south, I find myself searching for new recruits here. We should not be too long."

Thoughts immediately formed in Aeris' head.

"Who were you to test Warden?" She inquired.

Her father answered, wary of the look in his daughter's eyes. She had always been very adventurous and daring, even more than her brother Fergus.

"Ser Gilmore is to be tested." He said.

Duncan added.

"Yes. Though if I may say so your lordship, your daughter here is fine candidate as well. Has she not won several Tournaments herself?"

The Teyrn looked agitated. "Yes, well perhaps, but I've not so many children that I'll willingly send them off in such a manner Duncan. Unless of course you wish to invoke the Right of Conscription?"

"No, no." Duncan was quick to say holding up a hand to placate the Teyrn. "We are not at that point your Lordship."

Howe interjected.

"So you believe this may actually be a Blight then?" He asked causing Duncan to turn his attention to him.

"Perhaps. The darkspawn numbers swell in the south. Though an Archdemon has not been sighted of yet. Still..." He let the implications hang in the air.

Aeris was curious.

"How many darkspawn are there?" She asked.

Arthus also perked up at the question. It was something he had been wondering as well. Duncan looked grave and serious.

"Thousands. Perhaps tens of thousands. Increasing every day." He answered.

Arthus' brows raised in surprised.

 _That many monsters already?_ He thought. _How could such a force gather so quickly with so little warning?_

Aeris turned to her father and immediately he knew what she was going to say causing him to bite back a sigh.

"I really should be going." She said hoping to get him to see things her way.

Her father shook his head with a sigh.

"No. The king is already there and armies have been sent. Stability is needed back here. You know your duty. And we have already discussed this pup." He said firmly, giving her a look that said to drop it.

Aeris frowned but nodded.

"I shall see to it. No need to worry." She conceded. _I should be out there fighting. I always enjoyed it more than Fergus. He would take better care of Highever as well._

"Good. Now, go find your brother for me and send him here. We have preparations to make before we depart." The Teyrn said.

Aeris nodded to the Arl then turned to Duncan and Arthus.

"I should like to speak with you later if there is time warden." She said politely.

"Of course." The dark haired warden replied. "We look forward to it."

Arthus looked at him with a brow slightly raised.

 _Answering for me now are you?_ He thought slightly amused.

Aeris looked at her father, who clearly did not look forward to it. He knew his daughter, and knew the life of a Grey Warden, once explained fully to her, would appeal to her greatly. He had feared this.

Aeris gave her father a kiss on the cheek and turned to walk out of the door.

*Break*

"Might I speak with you Ser Morthos?" A young female voice asked, bringing Arthus out of his reading. Looking up Arthus saw Aeris Cousland in front of him causing him to frown slightly. He had been so engrossed in the book that he hadn't heard her come in. A dangerous thing when one lived mostly in the wilds. He had found the Cousland library to have a large collection of books on a wide range of subjects both academic and leisurely. Reading was one of Arthus' hidden pleasures. His mother had had many books on the Arcane and he had read many of them when he was younger.

Up close Arthus decided that Aeris Cousland was quite beautiful and that she had a smattering of light freckles on her face. Arthus noticed that she had been followed in the library by a short haired mabari.

"Of course your Ladyship." Arthus said, standing up.

Aeris grimaced.

"Please call me Aeris and retake your seat." She said with a wave. "While I am used to being addressed as milady I also liked to be called by my name."

"If that is your wish." Arthus replied smoothly.

"This is Mara." Aeris said, gesturing to the mabari.

"Well met." Arthus said, giving the clearly well bred mabari a respectful nod. The hound stepped closer to sniff him before sitting back down next to her mistress with a grunt of assent. Aeris' mouth quirked, mabari were very good judges of character and Arthus had clearly passed muster.

"You speak to him as if he was a person..." She said leadingly.

"I myself have a mabari named Goren. I know how intelligent they are." Arthus replied. "My father always said that mabari are smart enough to be able to speak but intelligent enough not to."

Aeris smiled.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Arthus asked.

"I was wondering if you would tell me how you were recruited for the Wardens if it's not too invasive." Aeris said, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. She took the seat opposite him. Mara padded over and laid her large head on her lap and Aeris automatically reached up to scratch her ears.

"Not at all." Arthus said, closing the book before setting it gently on the table. "I met Duncan after the Tournament in Castron."

"Did you compete?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Yes." Arthus replied. "I won first prize in Archery and Sword fighting."

"You must be very good." She said appreciatively. "Both my brother and I have competed there and won."

"It was quite fun." Arthus said. "Anyway I was set upon by a group of local thugs while I was staying there. I was forced to kill two of them and seriously injure two others and was arrested for it. Even though it was self-defense they weren't going to let me go free."

"Why not?" She asked.

Arthus gave her a brief, piercing look.

"A rich patron stepped into my trial. I saw him signal the judge." Arthus answered. "Luckily Duncan was there to save my bacon. He brought up that the Warden's needed recruits and used the Right of Conscription to recruit me."

Aeris, of course, knew of the Right. It allowed the Grey Wardens to forcibly recruit people into their ranks. Be they criminals, commoners or Noble born. Quite a controversial law and one rarely used unless necessary.

She observed Arthus further. His leather armor was something he was obviously comfortable in. It was dark brown and had a silver wolf howling at the moon on it. His black hair was messy but seemed to suit him. His silver eyes were kind of exotic. A trimmed goatee rimmed his mouth and chin and actually looked good upon him. He had a thin scar that ran down his right brow and upper cheek looked to be caused by a sword or dagger. His features were strong and she could see that his ears were pointed. Not as much as an Elf but fairly similar. He appeared to be several years older than her but not as old as her brother. In the back of her mind she acknowledged that he was a handsome man. She almost blushed but controlled it.

"I mean no offense but you look slightly elvish." Aeris said.

Arthus' mouth quirked in a smile.

"I am not offended. I am in fact half-elven." Arthus answered. "My mother was an elf while my father was a human knight."

"How is it that you look like you do then?" Aeris asked curiously. "I thought all children between Elves and humans looked human."

Arthus shook his head.

"A common misconception." He said. "There are a few of us, known as The Blessed, who are born with more Elvish traits than human. It quite a rare occurrence and usually only happens when one parent is magical."

"So your mother was a Mage." Aeris asked, not afraid in the least. She had met a Mage once who had lived outside of the Circle of Magi. She hadn't appeared to be a dangerous monster Templars and the Chantry tried to portray all those who didn't live within their towers.

"Yes she was." Arthus admitted. "I myself am not a Mage but it is possible if I ever have children that they might be. It usually runs in bloodlines, though not always."

"Is there any advantage to being 'Blessed'?" Aeris asked.

Arthus nodded with smile.

"We are more like our Elvish parent than human." Arthus explained. "We are stronger, faster and more dexterous like Elves. We are also usually more accepted by pureblood Elves than humans usually are. I have heard that some Elves will even seek out the Blessed for marriage. Probably because of the decline in Elvish populations; to add to the gene pool."

Aeris nodded, storing the information away in her mind.

"What about you?" Arthus asked. "No offense but you don't exactly scream Noble Lady."

Aeris grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I've always been more of a Tomboy, much to my mother's dismay." She snickered. "I enjoy hunting and training better than learning good manners, and how to be a proper Lady. I was out on a hunt when you and Duncan arrived."

*Break*

It was a scream that woke him with a start. Arthus was briefly disoriented before he took in his surroundings. Goren was near the door growling. Getting up he quickly dressed and put his gear on. He didn't know what was going on but it was better to be prepared. Carefully opening the door an inch he didn't see anything.

"Stay close." Arthus whispered to Goren.

Pulling his sword from it's scabbard he carefully made his way down the darkened hallway. Pulling a small mirror from a pouch he used it to look around the corner. Seeing nobody he quickly made his way forward, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

Looking ahead he saw two armored men standing beside the corpse of an elf.

"Heh. Heh." One of the men chuckled. "Should have heard the knife ear scream."

Narrowing his eyes Arthus saw the standard of Arl Howe on the soldiers' shields.

 _Arl Howe is attacking Highever? What has possessed him?_

"Better go and check the rest of the keep." The other said. The first man nodded and turned to leave.

Stepping up to the man who stayed Arthus calmly slid his knife across the soldier's throat, covering his mouth to prevent any screams from being heard before stabbing him quickly three times to quicken his death.

Goren growled and jumped the other one as his back was turned. The man barely had any notice before the giant mabari slammed into him. His breath was immediately knocked out of him and Arthus was sure that some his ribs were broken as he had heard a crunch. Goren savagely bit into throat, tearing it open with his sharp teeth causing warm blood to gush into his mouth.

"Good job." Arthus whispered to Goren when he let the, now, dead man go.

Quickly pulling the corpses into the shadows he stripped them of anything of value, stuffing it into his pack. He would sort everything out later. A copper saved is a copper earned in his opinion. Better than allowing it to go to waste anyway. He felt no scruples about looting corpses. What use did the dead have for material things? Absolutely none.

Arthus came across several more groups before he rounded another corner coming face to face to the Teyrna and Aeris. They both seemed to be unharmed. They were both dressed in leather armor and carried several weapons competently. The Teyrna had a sword and dagger while Aeris had a sword and shield with a small bow and a quiver of arrows on her back. Both of their eyes were lined with red but filled with a seething rage.

Arthus quickly lowered his sword as they raised their weapons against him. Arthus motioned for Goren to stay behind him.

"I am not here to fight." Arthus said, holding up a hand. "I heard a scream from my room and left to investigate. I didn't expect to find this."

He waved at Howe's dead soldiers with his bloodied blade.

"Ser Morthos." Eleanor finally said. "I am glad to see that you are alright."

"And I you your Ladyship." Arthus replied. "Do you know why they are attacking?"

"They seek to kill us all." Aeris growled with rage, speaking up for the first time. "Damn that cowardly weasel Howe."

"We were just on our way to escape if you want you can come with us." Eleanor Cousland said. "There is a secret passage we can take in the larder."

Arthus nodded.

"Have you seen Duncan?" Arthus asked as they started on their way.

Eleanor shook her head.

"No neither of us has seen him or the Teryn." Eleanor answered. "Please follow us."

They made a stop at the Cousland treasury with Goren standing guard.

"Hurry Aeris." Eleanor urged. "We don't need Howe getting his hands on our family treasures."

Arthus joined them inside. Reaching into his pack he pulled out a leather sack.

"Take this." He said. "It'll hold more than it should. It's similar to a bag of holding."

"Thank you." Eleanor said, using a key to open a wooden chest. Inside was a good amount of Sovereigns, silver and copper coins along with a few ingots of precious metals. She emptied it as quickly as she could before handing it to Aeris to place in her pack. She quickly gathered up a shield and sword.

"These are the Cousland family shield and sword." She told Aeris. "Howe must not get his hands on these."

"Yes mother." Aeris said, accepting the shield and sword after discarding her own. "I swear that he won't as long as I have them."

They swiftly made there way to the Main Hall as some of the hallways were blocked with fire and debris. They killed several of Howe's men on the way. The Cousland women fought like women possessed by rage demons. Entering they saw several guards fighting numerous numbers of Howe's men. Towards the back Arthus saw a female Mage.

 _Howe must have hired her from the Circle._ Arthus said. _I wonder if they knew what she would be doing._

Arthus saw the Mage's hands beginning to crackle with a spell. Dropping his hand to his chest he gripped the handle of a throwing knife and threw it, burying it into the Mage's neck, causing her to drop her staff and clutch the bleeding wound. Running at her he kicked the legs out from under one of Howe's men who tried to get in his way before quickly stabbing him in the throat as well. Goren tackled another and ripping out his throat while Aeris' mabari Mara did the same a few feet away.

Catching up with the Mage he saw that she was still alive. Fear and hatred battled for domination in her eyes. She bared blood stained teeth at him before he sliced her head from her shoulders. Arthus quickly searched her finding an amulet, some coins and several Lyrium potions. He quickly put them in his pack as Lyrium potions were quite valuable. Her stave quickly followed. Not for the first time did he feel glad for his Bag of Holding.

Turning around he saw a red haired knight standing behind the Highever men, sword at the ready. Arthus recognized him as the knight Duncan had planned on testing, Ser Gilmore. The knight turned and his eyes lit up at the sight of the Teyrna and her daughter.

"Your ladyship! I thought for sure Howe's men had gotten through. Thank the Maker..."

Aeris cut him off.

"They did get though."

She did not elaborate. Gilmore shut up quickly. He looked at the Teyrna and she simply shook her head. Gilmore dropped his, but the doors in front started to buckle. He sprung to action.

"Move forward! Secure the doors!" Gilmore took charge and turned to Aeris. "Go. The Teyrn went for the larder exit. We'll hold them as long as we can."

Aeris put a hand on the man's shoulder, nodded to him and took off through the doors towards the kitchen. The others right behind her. Suddenly she had some hope. Her father still lived.

They fought through two more groups before reaching the kitchen. As they stepped into the kitchen they saw a couple of elvish servants and an elderly lady laying on the ground along with a couple of Howe's men. From the blood on her clothes and the knife she held the lady had obviously fought well before dying.

"Oh Nan." Eleanor whispered, mourning her old nanny, before hearing a deep cough. Making their way quickly into the larder they stopped at seeing Teyrn Cousland laying in a slowly growing puddle of his own blood.

"Father!"

"Bryce!"

The two Cousland women screamed and run to the injured man. Eleanor embraced him, not caring about the blood.

"Eleanor, Pup. I am glad that you are _*cough*_ safe." He wheezed.

"What happened to you Bryce?" Eleanor asked.

"I was set upon by Howe's men and caught off guard." Bryce answered tiredly. "I was only able to get away with Duncan's help."

Arthus was glad to hear that Duncan had made it alive. Except he wasn't there.

Just then Duncan walked in, covered in blood, before he sheathed his sword.

"They will break through the gates at any moment. There are too many. We need to go." Duncan urged them.

Aeris looked at her father. She knew he was unlikely to make it far if moved but they had little choice.

"Can you stand?" She asked him.

The Teyrn shook his head no.

"I won't survive it. Duncan..." The Teyrn said.

The Grey Warden turned to him.

"You are under no obligation to me Duncan, but I beg you, see my family to safety."

The wizened older warrior nodded.

"I will your Lordship, but, there is an even greater Evil loosed on this world at the moment. I came here for a recruit. Circumstance dictates that I must leave with one." He said gravely.

A look of pain flashed over Bryce's eyes but he nodded slowly.

"Aeris please go with Duncan. Become a Grey Warden." He said.

"But what about Howe?" Aeris asked angrily. "He _must_ pay for what he has done!"

"A Cousland always puts their duty before personal desires." Bryce told her firmly. "Make Howe pay by surviving, let him know that a Cousland still lives that knows of his cowardly misdeeds. Inform the King of Howe's treachery."

Duncan put a hand to his shoulder and nodded.

"You must put aside vengeance. The darkspawn threat will always take precedence." He said.

Aeris looked ready to object but Bryce spoke first.

"Pup...Aeris. He is right. There will be a time. A place. Howe will pay. Go. Find your brother. Make your mark on this world. Go –"

He doubled over in pain, curling his arm tighter against his stomach.

Duncan turned his head sharply, Arthus heard it too. The door had broken. They had maybe two minutes.

"We have to leave." Duncan moved to the exit, opened the door, then turned to the Eleanor.

The Teyrna shrugged them both off.

"I'm staying. I'll kill every last bastard that comes through that door to protect you Bryce but I'll not leave you." She turned to her daughter and gave her a tight hug and kiss. "Aeris, I love you my daughter. Now go."

"Mother." Aeris protested. "Come with us. You're not injured."

"No! Go now, leave us." Eleanor told her firmly. "I have been by your father side for thirty-five years. I won't leave him now."

"We are proud of you and love you. Never forget that." Bryce said.

The two mabari were the first down the trapdoor followed by Duncan. Arthus followed him down and heard Aeris following him. As they were walking away Arthus heard the Teyrna move something over the trapdoor to buy them more time. His sharp hearing also picked up their conversation.

"I love you Bryce. We have had a good life and raised two wonderful children." Teyrna Eleanor said. "We return to the Maker together."

 _Goodbye._ Arthus thought. He hoped that they were together in the next life.

The tunnel they climbed down into was barely tall enough for them to walk in but they hurried forward as fast as they could. The floor and part of the walls were made of stone but the rest was hard packed soil. There were no lights except for the torch Duncan carried.

"Where will this lead us?" Duncan asked Aeris.

"The tunnel branches after couple hundred feet." Aeris whispered. "The first branch leads to a lake. The second leads to the stables. There should be horses there."

"Then that is where we will go." Duncan said. "Horses will help us leave faster even if they'll leave a trail."

Arthus was glad. He hadn't wanted to leave Porthos behind. Conversation stopped and the only sound was their panting breath. Quickly making their way into the needed tunnel they stopped at the end which was kept closed by a thick wood and stone door. Aeris stepped forward and pulled out an ornate metal key and quickly unlocked it. The door groaned slightly as it opened.

Looking out they didn't see anybody. Duncan took point again and motioned them forward before throwing his torch back into the tunnel and closing the door which Aeris relocked. They moved swiftly but stealthily towards the stables. Luckily no one had seem them yet.

Just as they thought they were home free one of Howe's archers turned and saw them. Just as he opened his mouth to scream he was silenced by an arrow to the throat from Arthus and one to the heart by Aeris. Arthus heard Aeris sigh in relief from beside him as the solider tumbled forward instead of backwards.

"We need to move quickly." Duncan said. "It won't be long before they notice the dead guard."

Arthus and Aeris nodded. Making their way into the stables they quickly each found a horse. Arthus reached up to rub Porthos' neck briefly. Finding his saddle he hurried to put it on Porthos who seemed to sense that something was amiss and didn't fuss. The group led their horses out the back and into the darkness before climbing on and taking off quickly. They only slowed when they made it to the hills overlooking Highever.

Arthus looked to Aeris who had stopped to look at Highever one last time. Even from where they were he could see Howe's men crowding all over the place. Arthus saw a single tear flow down Aeris' cheek before she swiped it away. Pulling the reins of her horse she urged him forward. Arthus moved Porthos after her. He felt sorrow for her. Her old life was now in ruins and she was soon to be joining the Wardens.

 **The Blessed** \- _The offspring of a union between a human and an elf with more Elven traits than human. They are born with the natural dexterity, strength, senses and speed of their Elven parent. Unlike those who more resemble their human parents, and are thus scorned, the Blessed are more accepted by their Elvish kin, some even sought after for marriage. While there are some traditionalist that look down upon them for the most part they are welcome, especially due to the decline in Elvish populations._


	2. A Friend's Desperate Wish-Ch 1

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I; nor am I making any profit from this story. Any oc's are, of course, of my own imagination.

Summary: Severus Snape promises his best friend Lily to help her son become the wizard he was meant to be.. Accepting his duty Snape helps Harry as he enters into a new world. Severitus. Powerful!Harry, Gray!Snape. Not slash.

-No pairings.

-Snape is not, nor will he ever be Harry's biological father in this story or even closely related to him. He might be related somewhere on the Potter family tree but it is way in the past.

-A well written Severitus series I have read is The Best Revenge. Another is a series by GreenGecko. The first is over 500,000 words, the second 300,000 and the third story is even longer. I found them intriguing and hard to stop reading.

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts/Important Names_

 _'Leglimency'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **Chapter One:**

 _ **A Meeting of Wizards**_

 _Today is the day_. Severus Tobias Snape thought as he looked at the calendar above his bedroom desk. He had some potions to finish this morning but his afternoon would be spent finally being able to formally introduce himself to Lily's son and inform him of his heritage. Merlin give him patience. He was finally going to get Harry away from the muggles, at least for a while. He knew the boy lived with Lily's sister Petunia. Severus sneered as he thought of Petunia Evans, no – it was Dursley now, he reminded himself. He wouldn't have wished her upon anyone, except perhaps the Dark Lord and some of his more fanatical followers. She had been an annoying, jealous girl when they were children, and from what he has observed she hadn't changed much with the way she had even refused to attend Lily's wedding and the way she treated her nephew.

The way they treated the boy was deplorable for family but he wouldn't be able to do anything about it until the boy accepted his place at Hogwarts. Then he could help and get to know Lily's son better. Thankfully the Dursley's had never outright abused the boy like his own father Tobias had him and his mother before her death in his fifth year at Hogwarts. The Dursley's at most treated Harry with a mild neglect like a distant relative they were forced to house. His needs were met but he was never truly shown any love, affection or caring.

Severus cleared his thoughts of annoying muggles as he rinsed the soap off his skin. He disliked the soap he was forced to use because of working in close quarters with potions regularly. It was a special kind of soap only sold at apothecaries and it smelled like regurgitated week old soup. Luckily for him he had found that adding muggle scents would block out the worst of it. It still burned a little on his skin though as the harsh chemicals in it burnt away the vestiges of old potion fumes that accumulated on his skin. Luckily he could use a second, different kind of soap afterwards that smelled much better.

He stepped out of the shower and dried his dripping hair with the fluffy towel his elf had left for him, warmed with a heating charm. _Ah, you've got to seriously appreciate house elves_. Severus thought with a grin. He had never been able to appreciate them as a child as he had lived in a poor neighborhood with his muggle father and pureblood mother. They hadn't had elves then since his mother had turned her back on her family for a muggle to spite her controlling parents. Some times he wondered how his mother Eileen could have ever loved his father. Or if she even ever had.

Standing in front of the mirror Severus looked at as he always did, even if he tried not to, the scars the war had left on him. Though he knew that not all scars were physical. His hand laid upon his chest, directly above his heart as it panged.

 _-Flashback-_

 _He and Lily were drinking tea at a small outdoor café in a town a few miles from Godric's Hollow. This was only the fourth time they had been able to meet up after renewing their fractured friendship. He was dressed in black slacks, a dark gray long sleeved shirt and a dark suit coat. Lily sat opposite him wearing a beautiful flower patterned dress while her auburn hair was done in a long braid. She still looked as lovely as ever but Severus could see the worry lines on her face, just like he knew there were some on his. The war had been hard on them both._

" _Severus?" Lily's voice broke through his musings and allowing him to catch the worry in her eyes._

" _I'm fine Lily." Severus replied, offering her a small smile before sipping his tea._

" _Are you really?" Lily asked, her tone concerned, laying a hand on his arm. He felt his heart flutter at the contact, he could feel the heat from her hand on his arm. It was...distracting to him._

 _ **Dammit, get a hold of yourself Severus. She's not interested in you that way. She married Potter.** Severus thought before pushing his bitter thoughts away with practiced ease thanks to his Occlumency training. He moved his arm and made a show of using that hand to reach for the sugar bowl. _

" _Is your spying getting-" She began before he raised his hand._

" _I'd rather not discuss the war for now Lily." Severus spoke softly, interrupting her. There was a small, pleading look in his dark eyes. "Besides you never know who might overhear something."_

" _Yes, yes, you're right." Lily replied stirring her tea with a spoon distractingly._

" _How are_ _ **you**_ _feeling Lily?" Severus asked his brow creased in concern._

" _Trapped, frankly." Lily sighed wearily massaging her forehead. "We're having to hide more and more, I'm left at home while James is off doing missions for the Auror Office or the Order. I almost wasn't able to get away today to meet with you. I had to tell James that I was meeting with a friend while Sirius and Remus stayed and watched over Harry."_

" _I'm glad you were able to get away." Severus replied, a small smile on his face. He was genuinely glad to see his best friend. Not for the first time he thanks his lucky stars that she had been up for reconciling the friendship he had so callously trod upon in school. In a pique of anger he had nearly ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. It could be dangerous to trust people outside of your close circle of friends due to the war but she had taken the risk and he had clutched the second chance like a drowning man._

" _I'm so tired of this war Severus." Lily spoke up sounding truly tired as she fiddled with the handle of her tea cup. "I've tried to convince James to move the three of us to another country but he won't hear a word of it. 'There's always been a Potter in Britain and the Potter's will not leave it now.' and 'We must defend the weak since they cannot.'." Lily snorted bitterly. "Defend the sheep because they_ _ **won't**_ _defend themselves more like. If they'd get off their own arses and defend themselves instead of sticking their heads in the ground or running away the war might be going differently. Damn his stubborn family pride, I just want to make sure at least our son lives!"_

" _Potter hasn't always been the smartest wizard." Severus replied before flinching at what he said, expecting a retort but only got laughter in reply. He allowed a small smirk to curl his lips._

" _Thank you Severus, I needed that laugh." Lily replied after she calmed down._

" _If I were in his position I would take my family and leave. Damn everyone or anything else." Severus told her. If he had a wife and child he would protect them with everything he had. Unfortunately he had ruined any chance of that and didn't think he would ever get the chance to experience it._

" _Ever the cunning and shrewd Slytherin eh Sev?" Lily quipped jokingly._

" _You'd be a Slytherin yourself Lily if your bravery didn't outshine your cunning. Which is a scary thing now that I think about it." Severus replied causing her to blush slightly and look down at her tea. "Professor Slughorn always wanted you in his House."_

 _Both sat back, enjoying the cool breeze and the warmth of the sun shining down on them. Each very rarely truly had time to sit back and relax and it was nice to be able to._

" _I-I need to ask you something Severus." Lily spoke up hesitantly._

" _What is it Lily?" Severus asked sitting up straighter. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was being serious._

" _I am afraid that James and I won't survive this war Sev." Lily told him hesitantly as she absentmindedly played with the white table cloth on their table. She turned pleading eyes on her friend. "Please – I beg of you Severus that if anything should happen to us, that you'll look after Harry in any way you can."_

" _Lily." Severus replied just as hesitant. "Surely one of Potter's friends will be there to look after the boy if you cannot."_

 _He didn't want to think about anything happening to Lily but never let it be said that Severus Snape wasn't a practical man. He knew the horrors of war. Oh Merlin did he know. There was no guarantee that either he or his friend would survive to see the end of it. Besides the boy was also **James Potter's** son. Vindictiveness and bitterness raced through his veins before they drained away at the sight of the pain and anguish in Lily's face and eyes. He could never deny her anything. She was his greatest weakness, something he guarded deep within his heart and behind his strongest Occlumency shields._

" _Please Severus." Lily said locking her watering green with his black._

" _Very well." Severus replied reluctantly, breaking her stare._

" _Please promise me Severus. Promise me on our friendship." Lily said softly as she took right his hand in her own smaller ones. Severus tried to block out the feeling of her smooth, cool hands in his own._

" _I promise you Lily to help your son to become a the best wizard he can be should the worse happen." Severus told her seriously._

" _Thank you Severus." Lily sobbed. "Thank you."_

 _-End-_

That had been the last time he had ever seen Lily alive. He had stood towards the back at her and Potter's funeral. He had laid a single pink rose, her favorite, on her grave afterwards. His face was stoic as the gate had closed and locked behind him. He would not dishonor her memory or sacrifice by becoming a blubbering wreck even if it felt like his heart was ripped in two. Her death felt worse than even his own mother's had. Lily had truly been the most wonderful woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She could have given the world so much if she had had the chance. Severus swore that day that he would make up for making the Dark Lord target her and her family more, even if inadvertently.

He had kept his promise to Lily and looked out for her son as much as he could with having to be at Hogwarts a majority of the year. He still remembered the first time he had visited the boy.

*Break*

Severus held his wand he looked around where he apparated. _Better safe than sorry._ He thought. Even though the war was over he still had enemies and not all of the Death Eaters had been captured. Besides he didn't want anyone to follow him to the boy's location. He wouldn't put it past some "Light" wizard to try and get revenge against a supposed "loyal" Death Eater; on the other side of the spectrum there were the loyal Death Eaters who knew he had been a spy, even if they didn't know for which side.

Severus scoffed as he looked at the perfectly uniform muggle houses and yards stacked side by side. _Stupid muggle village. No imagination what so ever. They just pack them in like sardines._ At least the village he had lived in as a boy had a modicum of privacy. He didn't think anyone could do something on this street without everyone else finding out about it. With that thought he rapped himself on the head, shivering slightly as he felt his disillusionment charm take effect. It wasn't his favorite spell in the world but he could not deny it's usefulness.

He walked swiftly toward the street that was his destination since he could not apparate there. The wards started a block away from Potter's location; starting off with identification and intention wards. Finding Number Four Severus stopped in front of it. There was no way of knowing what kind of crazy wards Dumbledore had put up to keep the boy safe especially considering the other wards he had already passed through. Narrowing his eyes he cautiously made his way forward, stopping where he sensed the edge of the wards. He shivered as he felt the power inside of them. He was no expert at sensing magic but he could tell that they were powerful. Taking a deep breath he stepped through them. Noticing that nothing untoward had happened to him he slowly gripped his wand, still nothing. Sighing in relief he cast a spell meant to locate a magical child.

" _Musessus Denair._ " Severus murmured.

The spell was a simple spell and easy to use since a child's magical core hadn't solidified yet, though there were ways of blocking tracking spells the really powerful ones were considered at the least slightly dark. While a witch or wizards magical core was the same size throughout their life it was "flexible" until they reached their first maturity. Before a child's first maturity their magic was for the most part outside of their reach, with them only able to reach it in extreme cases which was known as "accidental magic".

There were five maturities in witches and wizards:

The first started halfway between ten and ended at eleven which was why magical school started then. Another was reached at thirteen, a slightly larger one at fifteen, the largest at seventeen which opened up most of a witch or wizard's core. This was the reason the age of majority was seventeen in the wizarding world. Once a witch or wizard reached this maturity their magical core slowly completely stabilized until they were able to access the rest of their magic by nineteen. Most apprenticeships were started during this period. Of course the more powerful the witch or wizard the more magic they had access to after each of their maturities.

Witches and wizards had their magical cores checked at birth and their results recorded. They used a scale developed by Master Arithmancer Hubert Hornburg II in 1809. The scale calculated how powerful a child could potentially become and their scores during their maturities. The scale ran from two hundred and twenty-one to seven hundred and nineteen and was broken down into different labeling. There was Muggle(221-270), Squib(271-314), Witch and Wizard(315-469), Sorcerer/Sorceress(470-519), the average, Warlock(520-590), Mage(591-619) and the rarest, Arch Mage(620-719). Albus Dumbledore was recorded to have a scale result of 685 while Severus' was recorded at 576. Lily had had a score of 620.

While there were ways of artificially enlarging magical cores or forcing a magical maturity they were usually extremely painful and dangerous even if done correctly. If something went wrong a person could easily fracture their core causing it to become unstable; weaken themselves, turn themselves into squibs, or even kill themselves.

Severus waited until the wand lit up with a pale green light before his vision grayed. He really didn't like this spell since it usually left him with a headache. Looking at the house he found a corresponding splotch of green light in an upstairs bedroom. Shaking off his disorientation he walked calmly to front door which he opened with a quick wave and a silencing charm in case the door made noise. Walking inside he placed silencing charms on his feet before making his way upstairs after locking the door again.

Following the light he found his way into the bedroom at the top of the stairs. Hitting the hinges with a silencing charm for good measure he opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was fairly plain with white painted walls and wood flooring. The only covering on the floor was a worn old rug that had definitely seen better days. On one side of the room there was a small dresser which Severus saw held most of Harry's baby things. On the opposite wall sat a battered crib in which a black haired babe laid.

Severus hurriedly felt the infants head when he saw that he had a fever and had gotten sick on himself. Running his wand down the babies body he performed a diagnostic charm on Harry. Severus frowned at the results. Harry had a pretty nasty fever and was in need of a change. Luckily for Severus he always kept a small trunk of prepared potions on him, a common practice among Potions Masters. Taking it from the leather pouch on his belt he set the tiny trunk on the changing table beside the crib. He tapped it twice with his wand causing it to return to the normal size of a small carry-on trunk about a foot and half wide. Placing his wand it the key hole he twisted it causing the lock to click and the lid to open. Sitting inside were rows and rows of vials. Grabbing the metal tab attached to the top rack Severus pulled it up.

"Medical." Severus whispered causing the racks to rotate briefly before stopping.

 _Let see Fever Reducer, Pepper-Up, and some Linel's Stomach Settler for his stomach._ Severus thought, pulling out all three vials.

Flicking his wand he vanished the vomit on Harry's clothes and made them look and feel as if they were freshly cleaned. Wrapping him up in the blanket he sat him on the changing table. Gently holding the babe's mouth open he poured the potions down his throat, using a spell to gently massage the throat to induce swallowing. He watched with relief as color slowly returned to the babe's face. Next he lifted the child from the changing table, opened his pajamas, and undid the diaper.

"Urgh. Damn kid." Severus choked. He had truly smelled some horrible things in his life but this nearly took the cake. He hit the boy with a few panicked cleaning charms along with his diaper for good measure.

Debating his course of action Severus sighed before waving his wand at the door casting a muggle repelling and silencing charm. He flicked his wand and conjured himself a comfortable chair which he sat in, holding the sleeping child in his arms. He would spend a little time there to make sure that the potions wouldn't have any adverse effects on the boy. Hesitantly he crooned an old lullaby his mother used to sing for him as a child when it looked like Harry was stirring.

 _Merlin Severus if anyone saw you now they'd think you'd gone soft._ An invisible Albus Dumbledore thought amusedly from his place in the corner. He had followed Severus since the young man had been acting oddly. Albus had been worried that Severus might be in some trouble so he had followed him. What he hadn't expect was to find Severus at the Dursley house or him taking care of the son of James Potter. With a smile he disappeared, unnoticed by the younger wizard or the baby asleep in his arms.

Right before he left Severus put a small leather necklace with a clear crystal hanging from it on Harry. The crystal was enchanted to let Severus know if Harry was ever seriously injured or sick. Only he or Harry would be able to take it off and the muggles would ignore it. Luckily there should never be a reason for the boy to take it off since it would grow with him and never break.

*Break*

Severus wasn't able to get away from his work as much as he'd like but for Harry's second birthday Severus bought him a set of blocks with letters and numbers painted on them. They also had low-level muggle-repelling charms on them so the muggles couldn't take them away from the boy. Each year he visited leaving him small gifts and treats. Also giving him a check up while he was there. Each year he gave him the different potions a magical child needed while growing up including immunizations against several magical diseases common in young children and the elderly. Students were normally giving these when they arrived at Hogwarts if they never got them before and it left them feeling out of sorts for about a week. So by doing it this way he saved Harry the discomfort of having to go through it himself.

*Break*

Today in lué of black robes he wore an expensive looking black muggle suit with a tie, white dress shirt, dress shoes and stylish sunglasses to block out the sun's rays. All things that would cost thousands of pounds normally, transfigured from every day stuff. _I love magic_. Severus thought smugly.

"Yes?" A large muggle with a mustache asked. _Bloody ponce wants to make us hard working folks look bad. Look at how he's dressed. Probably thinks he's better than me. And what's with the nancy boy long hair?_

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" Severus asked coldly, having scanned his thoughts.

"I am." Vernon replied puffing out his chest. _Perhaps he's here to give me some kind of award._

"I am Severus Snape." Severus introduced himself, not bothering to hold out his hand to shake. "And I've come to speak to you and your nephew about his new school."

"New school? I don't remember Stone Wall High sending out anyone before." Vernon replied his eyes narrowed.

"I am from a _far_ more prestigious school than Stone Wall High, I assure you." Severus replied firmly."Your nephew has been awarded a full scholarship to our school for excellent academic performance."

Severus knew Vernon wanted to pull a face or make a comment at his nephew being a good student but he was more concerned with appearances and forced himself to smile.

"Well then please come in." Vernon replied. _I'll hear him out, it doesn't mean I have to let Petunia's nephew go. It sounds like this school might be expensive. I don't want to spend anymore on the boy than I have to._

Vernon led Severus to the living area, still completely unaware that his thoughts were being read. Severus' nose scrunched up as he looked around the area of the house he could see, it was almost obsessively clean. His nose twitched at the smell of so many muggle cleansers. Alone they were supposed to smell good but together they were quite repugnant. Working around Potions everyday and his animagus form had given him a sharp sense of smell which he was regretting at the moment.

"Please have a seat." Vernon spoke indicating the small sofa across from his chair. "Would you like something to drink? Tea or a beer?"

"No thank you Mr. Dursley." Severus replied flatly. "I'd rather get down to business if we can."

"A man after my own heart, straight to the point." Vernon replied with a approving nod. Snape nearly sneered at having something in common wit the obese man in front of him.

"Quite." Severus spoke slowly. "Will your wife or anyone else be joining us?"

"No my beautiful wife Petunia has just taken Dudley to the store with her." Vernon replied almost causing Severus to snort at the word 'beautiful' being used to describe Petunia Evans. The brief glimpse of her he saw in the muggle's mind showed him that she had not aged gracefully.  
"My nephew is outside doing his chores." Vernon told him. "They help to instill maturity and responsibility in a young lad."

"I'm sure." Severus replied dryly. "If you could call him inside then I believe we could get under way."

He watched as the muggles face reddened slightly before he stood huffing slightly. Walking back inside a couple of minutes later he was followed by a skinny preteen. Severus kept his face carefully blank as he looked at the obviously second hand clothes the boy wore. Though at least they seemed to be nicer than the ones he had been forced to wear as a boy and close to Potter's size.

The boys hair was the same color and style as his later father's, even part of it was sticking to his sweaty forehead but his eyes were all Lily's. It had been nearly a year since he had seen the boy so he scrutinized him closely. He could also see her in his nose and facial structure. Harry was taller than either his parents at the age by a couple of inches at least which made him look even skinnier. His pants appeared to be held up by a belt that looked to be wrapped around at least twice and they showed his ankles a bit. He also noticed that the boy squinted slightly behind cracked glasses that seemed to be fixed with some muggle tape.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I am Professor Severus Snape and I am representative from a school that is interested in having you attend." Severus spoke smoothly as he held his hand out for Harry to shake.

"Good morning, sir." Harry replied as he cautiously shook the dark clothed man's hand. Harry could tell by the man's face that he was usually a stern man but there seemed to be a certain softness in his black eyes when he had looked at _him_ of all people.

"Your parents attended the school when they were your age and set it up for you to attend when you were a babe." Severus informed him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the fat muggle's face begin to redden causing him to smirk mentally. He had read his thoughts on witches and wizards and was disgusted with the bigoted man. Vernon Dursley reminded Severus a lot of his own father. He made sure that Vernon could see the wand partially hidden by his sleeve causing his reddening face to pale slightly.

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk shall I?" Vernon asked, not even waiting for an answer he hastily made his way out of the room. Severus discretely set up a simple privacy charm so they weren't overheard but they could still hear what went on outside of the room.

"My parents sir?" Harry asked his eyes widening slightly. "Did you know them personally?"

"I did Mr. Potter." Severus replied. "In fact they were both in the same year as I was. Though we slept in separate dorms, your mother was one of my greatest friends. We knew each other since childhood."

"Dorms sir?" Harry asked.

"We attended a boarding school located in Scotland called Hogwarts," Severus paused here to scrutinize the boy closer. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? You mean magic?" Harry asked his brows furrowed before frowning and looking quite put upon. "You're having me on aren't you? Did the Dursley's put you up to this?"

While Harry didn't think the Dursley's had the imagination to come up with it he thought that it might fit with their usual brand of cruelty. Give him some hope of getting away from them and then crushing it brutally.

"No Mr. Potter, I am not 'having you on' nor did your relatives put me up to it." Severus replied with a small amused smirk. "I am a wizard and so are you, as were your parents with your mother being a witch. If you require proof –"

Severus palmed his wand and waved it in front of him. The small side table beside a recliner turned into a light furred dog. While Transfiguration wasn't his best subject, he had gotten an E on his OWL and NEWT exams in the subject. Severus found that most muggle-raised or muggleborn children and their families were easily amazed the most by the power of Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall usually handled the introduction of their world for the muggleborn and muggle-raised students but he sometimes performed the duty as well.

Harry cautiously petted the dog, which licked his palm before Severus undid the spell. Severus gently summoned the boys glasses from his face while he was still in shock and repaired them before handing them back. Harry's mouth hung open slightly when he looked them over.

"T-Thank you." Harry stammered before putting them back on. Severus nodded slightly at his gratitude.

"As you can see Mr. Potter magic is very real." Severus said before holding out his wand to allow him to see it better. "This is my wand and the first spell I performed is from a magical discipline called Transfiguration, which is turning something into another shape or form, and in later years producing items from nothing. The second was a simple spell called the repairing charm, incantation _reparo_. I _am_ a wizard and so are you. You would not have been accepted at Hogwarts otherwise."

Harry stared at him inn disbelief.

"I see that you are not completely convinced yet." Severus drawled before getting an idea. "Has nothing unexplainable ever happened to or around you when you were angry or scared?"

Harry thought back to his life. A teacher's wig turning blue, his mangled hair growing back over night, him disappearing and reappearing on the school roof and a shrinking sweater. Severus hid his smirk as he saw the images on Harry's surface thoughts. Severus was pleased.

 _With the right guidance he's definitely going to be a powerful and skilled wizard, perhaps the most powerful of his generation._ Severus said. _Though I will need to teach him to hide his thoughts better and to develop tighter control over his magic. The hair growth looks similar to Ms Tonks' power. Perhaps he has some small amount of Metamorphmagus talent or was it an accidental hair growth charm?_

"I guess so." Harry replied reluctantly. "My uncle always said that magic is rubbish."

"I assure you that your uncle is wrong." Severus replied firmly, his lips pressed into a firm line. "He doesn't know much about magic, so he fears and dislikes it. A common human response."

Severus almost felt sick defending the obese muggle.

"The magical world is hidden from the muggle, meaning non-magical, world. Witches and wizards are a separate offshoot of humanity; a different evolution if you will. I'm sure you've studied evolution and DNA in school."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"It is speculated that the first witches and wizard began to show up as far back as seventeen to twenty thousand years ago. Many magical beings and creatures lived even before that. The first definitive records were discovered shortly after writing was introduced which was nearly four centuries before the muggle world discovered it. For most of history both worlds lived side by side, freely knowing of the other, if not always interacting peacefully. Witches and wizards were healers, advisors, and soothsayers to the muggle world. It wasn't until the sixteen hundreds that the two worlds were officially separated by the Statue of Secrecy due to the relative availability of cheap firearms, among other things. Now muggles no longer know about magic and it is illegal to tell them about it unless they have a close relative who is a witch or wizard or a magical person marries a muggle." Severus explained. "Muggles can see witches and wizards out and about and be totally unaware of it. We are taught to blend in, no matter how badly some witches and wizards are at it. Most magical areas have special wards or 'shields' around them that keep muggles away. We have our own towns, shopping areas, schools and governments. The British branch is known as The Ministry of Magic."

"How many witches and wizards are there?" Harry asked curious.

"Censures are only sent out every ten years by the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW for short, a kind of magical U.N., but the last one I believe said that there was over five and a half million witches and wizards worldwide. That doesn't include magical creatures of near human intelligence either."

"Magical creatures of near human intelligence?" Harry repeated curiously.

"Hags, veela, sirens, Fae, elves, gorgons, leprechauns, sphinxes, centaurs, merefolk, banshees and sometimes werewolves and vampires." Severus explained patiently. "Almost any creature spoken of in fantasy novels that you have read about exist or have existed in the past. Though I know for a fact that they are all at least, if not smarter than, as smart as any normal everyday person. I don't make the laws however so they get discounted. There are also those who don't use or don't need a wand to focus their magic. They are not counted in the census either."

"How many schools are there?" Harry asked.

"There are eleven magical schools in the UK and Ireland. There is Hogwarts, which is the most exclusive private boarding school and one of the oldest in the world and is _the_ oldest in the United Kingdom. There are four public schools in England, three in Scotland, one private and one public in Wales and one public school in Ireland." Severus replied. "If you had not been registered for Hogwarts by your parents it is likely that other schools would have sent you invitations."

"Do you know how my parents died sir?" Harry asked. _Perhaps he can actually tell me since my parents were magical as well._

"What have your Aunt and Uncle told you?" Severus asked, wary of what Petunia might have told the boy.

"That they died in an accident." Harry replied.

 _Well it's not as bad as I was expecting._ Severus thought with a sigh. He rubbed his mouth with his hand, thinking about how he should explain his parents death to the boy.

"First off you should know that, like in the muggle world, not all witches and wizards in the world are 'good'." Severus explained cautiously. "Back in the mid-seventies a powerful dark wizard rose up and named himself a Dark Lord, a powerful practitioner of Forbidden Magicks. He gathered followers to him which he called Death Eaters, who believed in the superiority of pureblood witches and wizards or just wanted to cause chaos and mayhem."

"What are purebloods?" Harry asked only for Severus to give him a sharp look.

"Please do not interrupt me Mr. Potter, I was about to explain." Severus rebuked him mildly. "It's considered bad manners to interrupt someone when he or she is talking."

"Sorry sir." Harry replied bowing his head slightly. Severus nodded at him before continuing.

"Pureblood's are witches or wizards who's ancestors were magical at least as far back as six generations. There are also half-bloods like myself and you. One parent is a pureblood and one is either a muggleborn, muggle or squib. A squib is a person born into a magical family that is unable to directly access their magical core." Severus lectured. "Your father was a pureblood and your mother a muggleborn. Muggleborns are witches and wizards who don't come from magical lines or are descended from squibs separated by at least six generations of non-magical ancestors."

Severus paused this time to see if he had any questions.

"Okay." Harry replied. "Is there a real difference between them sir?"

"Some would have you believe so since they believe that magic is stronger in those who's blood is purer. Some pureblood families believe this mostly because certain magical gifts are known to be passed down through bloodlines. It has been noted that muggleborns from non-squib lines have never been known to be born with a unique magical gift." Severus replied, choosing his words carefully. "Others dislike muggleborns or muggle-raised witches and wizards because they don't take time to learn magical traditions and try to change the magical world to be more like the one they were raised in. The world of muggles, who a good part of magical world look down upon as inferior since they can't perform magic or have persecuted us in the past. Personally I have not really seen much difference between the magical power of purebloods and muggleborns. Some from both groups are born weaker or more powerful and some are more skilled in other areas than their counterparts. Skill is just as important as power and sometimes even more so."

Severus paused to allow him to absorb this and Harry nodded that he was following him.

"Like I said I am a half-blood but I am quite a powerful wizard, more powerful than a lot of the purebloods or muggleborns I went to school with. It doesn't necessarily make me better or worse than them. One of the most powerful and knowledgeable wizards in our world, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore is a half-blood himself. I personally believe that any witch or wizard can be just as good as another no matter their heritage. Either way we've gotten off topic about the Dark Lord."

"What was his name sir?" Harry asked as Severus paused to gather his thoughts. Severus carefully hid a grimace at his question.

"He called himself Lord Voldemort." Severus replied wincing at the nasty shock that went through his dark mark. Only years of self-control allowed him to not react more violently. "Don't ask me to repeat his name. Most still fear him in the magical world and call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Other prefer to call him the Dark Lord. You should choose which ever you are comfortable with. Some might not take kindly to you calling him by his name but you are free to do so."

"Alright." Harry replied. "I think I'll call him the Dark Lord since the others sound kind of silly to me. Not everyone would know who I'm talking about if I called him You-Know-Who."

"That's fine." Severus assured him, quite relieved that the boy wouldn't be going around calling out the Dark Lord's name since it caused him pain even when he wasn't the one to say it. "After gathering followers the Dark Lord began to target those he thought lower than himself or those that disagreed with him, sometimes destroying entire families in the process. It went on for nearly three years with the ministry mostly unable or unwilling to fight him and the Death Eaters. It was left to Albus Dumbledore to revive a paramilitary group called the Order of the Phoenix who had fought against the previous Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald, to battle the new Dark Lord. Even when people gathered under the banner of the Order things seemed hopeless having continued for another four years. Your parents and their friends joined the Order directly after leaving school. Both your parents and their friends fought against the Dark Lord personally three times before they felt threatened enough to go into hiding after two of them became pregnant. Your mother and Alice Longbottom."

Severus paused to conjure himself a glass of water.

"They used a special ward that was supposed to hide their location from everyone but one person, who was was called a secret keeper. Only the secret keeper knew where your parents or their friends hid." Severus said, picking up his narrative again. "It was discovered near the end of the war that there was a traitor within the Order who was giving information to the other side though we never found out who it was before it was too late. It is said that your parents chose Sirius Black, one of your father's best friends, to safe guard them and you in the small muggle/magical settlement of Godric's Hallow in Wales."

Official opinion aside Severus would never believe that Black would willingly betray the Potters. Not that he would go out his way to express that opinion. He might have matured since he had left school but he still hated Black with a passion and would happily stand over his grave when he died if he was still alive by then. One never knew the future, no matter what some seers said.

"If Black was their Secret Keeper he was either tortured or willingly betrayed your parents because the Dark Lord found your home." Severus said. "Not much is known about what happened that night but when it ended the Dark Lord was gone, your parents dead and you were the only one to survive with nothing but a scar on your forehead. You became famous in our world that night. You are the only known person to have ever survived being hit by the Killing Curse. They call you the boy-who-lived."

A memory flashed in front of his mind. A flash of green light, and something he had never noticed before, a high cruel laugh. Harry shivered.

"I-I'm famous?" Harry asked incredulously. "I didn't even know I was a wizard until today."

"I know Mr. Potter but I wanted to prepare you for what you will most likely face in the wizarding world." Severus told him, taking on a gentler tone. "I promised your mother that I would help you and I will. You have a lot of potential and I wish to help you to fulfill it. A lot will be expected of you but I promise to offer any advice and help that I can."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied before asking, "What does the Killing Curse look like?"

"Why do you ask Mr. Potter?" Severus asked an uneasy feeling developing in his gut.

"S-sometimes I have a nightmare sir. Of a flash of green light before pain in my forehead." Harry replied with a slight shudder causing Severus to pale a little. "I just remembered and this time I heard a high pitched cruel laugh."

Severus swallowed. _How could he possibly remember that night?_

"The Killing Curse produces a flash of green light." Severus replied flatly, and without emotion. "I imagine what you saw was the Dark Lord's downfall. I suggest that you keep it to yourself Potter."

Severus gave him a pointed look until Harry gulped slight and nodded while looking at his scuffed trainers. Severus took this time to pull an envelope out of his jacket pocket before enlarging it. It was the about the size of a standard piece of notebook paper.

"This is your Hogwarts letter and some different pamphlets explaining about Hogwarts, Hogsmeade a nearby all magical town, and brief explanation about the magical world." Severus said before handing it over to Harry. Harry could see his name written across the middle of the envelope.

 _Harry Potter_

 _The Smaller Corner Bedroom_

 _Number 4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

"There is an enchanted book that holds all of the student and prospective students name and addresses. It contains very accurate locating and tracking charms." Severus explained before he could ask. "An enchanted quill addresses the envelopes every year."

Inside the envelope was four folded pieces of parchment, two pamphlets, a train ticket with golden trim that read Platform 9 ¾, a small leather pouch, and a school brochure.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you so desire. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment along with an acceptance form. Also provided is a school brochure and several pamphlets explaining the magical world, how to get to our shopping centers, The Ministry of Magic, and lastly Hogsmeade, an all magical settlement located near Hogwarts._

 _Please owl your acceptance or denial no later than August 15th. If you are unable to obtain an owl you may place the letter in the muggle mail addressed to: Hogwarts School for the Gifted and it will reach us. Term begins on September 1st._

 _Students should note that they are allowed to bring a cat, an owl, or a toad as their companion to Hogwarts. Any others must be specially requested before school begins._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Head of Gryffindor House_

 _Transfiguration Mistress, 1st Class_

"Sir what does it mean by they await my owl?" Harry asked.

"Ah." Severus said sitting forward in his seat. "That is how our mailing system works. Instead of having postmen letters and packages are normally sent to others by using magical post owls. They can carry more weight that non-magical owls, have a great sense of direction and are generally a great deal more intelligent. It is possible to send it by muggle post however, it just takes longer."

Shuffling to the next page he found his books and equipment list. The third page included in the envelope was a form he needed to fill out if he was accepting his place at the school. Setting it aside Harry picked up the booklet.

The brochure was fairly thin and about the size of the envelope. The front showed a frontal view of Hogwarts castle and had the school crest at the top. Written in fancy cursive writing was the schools name, motto and founding year. Opening it he saw that the first page was a general description of the school and it's history including a biography of the Founders. Following that was a list of classes and a thorough explanation of each along with pictures of students performing in those classes along with riding broomsticks and playing their sport, Quidditch(a small description of the game was provided).

The booklet also explained about school clubs, organizations, the house system and a points along with the prefect and Head system. Towards the back was an entire section with pictures of the staff members. When you touched their pictures a small bubble expanded downwards and gave a little bit of their history and qualifications. The last page was the tuitions list along with several scholarship options.

"What are galleons, sickles and knuts?" Harry asked. Severus felt momentarily chagrined at his not having explained their money.

"The magical world uses a different kind of currency. A hard currency instead of paper." Severus said before reaching inside of his pocket and pulling out a leather pouch. He pulled out three coins. "The large gold ones are galleons, the silver are called sickles and the bronze are called knuts. There are seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty six knuts to a sickle. Most people store their money in vaults in the magical bank called Gringotts, which is run by a cunning and shrewd race of beings called goblins. This is basically what a goblin looks like."

Severus casually transfigured a small ugly figurine off to the side into a representative of the average goblin. It wasn't very tall but it had long,spindly fingers and a swarthy face. Harry looked it over before it turned back into it's original form.

"Hogwarts is fairly expensive at a little over four hundred galleons a year with taxes included but supplies are extra." Severus explained as Harry reached it. "There are several scholarship options for those that can't afford to pay full price and they are also given a small fund to help pay for their supplies even if they have to be second hand. Those who can always pay full price."

"How am I to pay for all this?" Harry asked worried. "Will I need to sign up for a scholarship?"

"I do believe there is a letter that will explain that for you." Severus said pointing to the pages he still held.

He was right the last page was a letter, one not written by the Deputy Headmistress. The ink looked to be crimson but at another angle it was golden. Brows raised he began reading aloud.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the 3rd, I am the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after having taught Transfiguration for thirty-seven years. I would like to be the third person to welcome you back into our world. I hold many titles in this world but the one I have always cherished most is friend. I was most fortunate to be able to count both of your late parents as mine. They were both outstanding students, good people and even greater friends._

 _When you have the time available I would like to call upon you. I have some things left in my care by your parents to return to you. I would be more than willing to share some stories with you as well, if you would wish to know._

 _I also wished to explain the purpose of the leather pouch accompanying this letter. Inside is a golden key which opens a trust fund set up for you by your grandparents at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley. The pouch is only accessible to you and will hang from a belt. If anyone else was to try and open it it they would get a nasty shock, literally. Goblins are an ingenious and intriguing people. I eagerly await your reply._

 _With Fond Regards,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the 3rd_

 _Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

"I guess my relatives don't know about it since it probably wouldn't be there anymore if they did." Harry said slightly bitter. Even if he wasn't abused like some orphans he had heard about he knew that his relatives held no love for him in their hearts.

Severus snorted dismissively.

"They would never have been able to get their hands on it either way since they would have to have the key to get inside, go to Diagon Alley and get past the goblins. They take an extremely dim view on thieves. If you wish to take some time to think this over I can return tomorrow to take you to purchase your needed supplies." Severus told him.

"I think I could use some time to process sir, but I don't think my relatives will allow me to go even if I wanted to." Harry replied morosely. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You needn't worry about that. They are muggles so therefore they don't have the right to keep a witch or wizard of half-blood or higher status from attending a magical school. Especially one of your family standing." Severus assured him before pausing. "I'm glad to have finally met you in person Mr. Potter."

"How do you mean sir?" Harry asked, looking up from the floor to look in his eyes.

"I have checked in on you over the years, even leaving you some gifts." Severus admitted. "I promised your mother that I would look after you and help you when you needed it. I take my promises very seriously. A man is only as good as his word, his word is his bond. The necklace you wear was made by me. It is enchanted to let me know if you are ever seriously injured or sick. It can only be removed by me or you and cannot be seen by muggles."

"I had always wondered why my relatives never said anything." Harry replied. "They usually take a dim view of a male wearing jewelry."

Severus smirked lightly.

"Good day Mr. Potter." He said.

He nodded to Harry one final time before disappearing with a sharp crack. Harry was left to read the other pamphlets he had received including directions to Diagon Alley, Platform 9 ¾, the Ministry of Magic and Hogsmeade. Another explained different ways of magical travel including the floo network, apparition, portkeys and the Knight Bus.

*Break*

Severus approached Number Four at nine the next morning. He was fairly sure that Petunia would be there and was bracing himself for having to interact with her after so many years. Deciding to get it over with he swiftly rang the door bell. Twenty seconds later it was opened by a thin, stretched looking woman with brown hair and watery blue eyes.

"Hello Petunia." Severus said simply, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You!" Petunia Dursley hissed, her face gaining a pinched look. "Out of all the teachers at that _school_ they sent _you_?"

"Well I am familiar with this family Petunia, as I'm sure you remember." Severus told her reminding her of her own less than rich upbringing. His tone was slightly mocking causing her cheeks to redden. His clothes were once again purposefully transfigured to look like the best brands money could buy. _I can barely even tell she was related to Lily. Time has not been kind to you woman._ Severus thought with some relish. Petunia had always been a jealous spiteful shrew, even as a child. "I am here to speak with Mr. Potter."

"Fine." Petunia bit out, her cheeks still tented a little pink. "Come in before the neighbors see you."

"Thank you." Severus replied sarcastically walking in and closing the door behind him.

"You can wait in the living room." Petunia sniffed before yelling up the stairs. "Potter!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Came Harry's reply at the top of the stairs.

"There's a professor here from _that_ school." Petunia bit out. "You can speak with him in the living room."

"Thank you Aunt." Harry replied, receiving a stiff nod in reply. He quickly made his way back into his bedroom and retrieved the packet Professor Snape had given him the last time.

"Good afternoon Professor." Harry said as he stepped into the living room.

"Mr. Potter." Severus replied, standing up from the couch and shaking his hand. "I hope that you have spent your evening wisely."

"Yes sir." Harry replied taking a seat in a lounge chair. "Please call me Harry sir."

"I'll remember. You may call me Severus in private if you are comfortable with it, otherwise you may call me sir or Professor. Have you decided whether or not you wish to attend Hogwarts?" Severus asked, brow raised.

"I-" Harry began.

"I don't believe I gave my permission for the boy to go." Petunia spoke up from the hallway causing the other two to turn and look at her.

"I'm sure if you use your mind, no matter how small it may be, that you can recall the agreement you signed with Professor Dumbledore ten years ago when you took your nephew in." Severus retorted, eyes narrowed in distaste and a slight sneer curled his lip. "You agreed to take in your nephew if he never received mail or contact from the magical world until his Hogwarts letter and you were provided a stipend to help raise him. In return you swore not to prevent him from earning a magical education and to provide him with adequate room and board. You're not about to break a legal _magical_ contract are you Petunia?"

Severus' voice held almost a hint of malice at the end when he spoke of breaking the contract. Petunia scowled at the reminder. She didn't want to find out what one of their freak contracts would do to her if she didn't honor it.

"No." Petunia conceded reluctantly. "Fine he can go."

"You'll need to sign off on his acceptance as his legal muggle guardian." Severus told her after pulling out the piece of parchment from Harry's packet. Petunia sniffed but took the page, taking care to read it. Finally she took the quill offered with a disdainful look and signed her name.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry replied even though he had been told the day before that she couldn't have stopped him. It was never a bad idea to be on her good side.

"Don't thank me! You just might come to regret going back to that world boy. Look where it got my sister and her husband!" Petunia spat, red faced.

Snape cleared his throat, bringing Harry's attention back to him.

"You'll need to sign under your Aunts name to officially accept your place at Hogwarts even though you are underage." Severus told him. Harry nodded before signing his name on the line underneath his Aunt's. The document flashed blue twice before laying still. "That was indication that a notification has been made in the records at Hogwarts and The Ministry of Magic. This is your copy to keep."

"Boy try and find alternative accommodations for the rest of the summer." Petunia said. "I'm not sure that your uncle could handle having you around at the moment."

"That can be arranged." Severus spoke up. "The boy can stay at an Inn off Diagon Alley or at my estate until school starts. He will have to return here next summer though."

"I remember." Petunia replied bitterly before disappearing from the room with a sniff. Harry watched her go.

"Is there anything you would like to gather from your room?" Severus asked Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Then let us go and get it before we leave." Severus replied.

When they went upstairs Harry quickly gathered his things. He pulled out his clothes, a couple of pictures, some books, a couple of drawing pads with pencils. While he was doing that Severus grabbed a nearby bag and placed a temporary extension and feather-light charm on it.

"Here place your things inside." Severus told him.

As soon as they were done they walked outside and Harry got his first taste of apparition.

*Break*

An hour later after having had breakfast in a small restaurant a few blocks from Diagon Alley Severus was directing Harry towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Perhaps we can give you something of a disguise Harry." Severus said taking out his wand as they stepped through the Cauldron's wards. "You will eventually be seen by the wizarding world but perhaps it would be best to go unrecognized today so you aren't hassled overly much by unruly fans."

"Alright sir." Harry replied eager to see some more magic. Severus mouth quirked into a small smile.

"Perhaps some Transfiguration instead of a glamor charm. It's likely to last longer." Severus muttered to himself before performing his spells.

After he was done he conjured a hand-mirror for Harry so he could see his work. Harry couldn't help but gape a little when he saw his reflection. His hair was now light brown, with bangs long enough to cover his forehead. His cheeks were rounder, his nose a little wider, his eyes were blue and his skin was tanned instead of his normal pale. Harry did notice that his scar was still there.

"That's no normal scar Potter." Severus replied to his questioning stare. "It's a curse mark and therefore isn't easily removable, if at all. Just brush your bangs over it."

Waving his wand again he conjured a plain black robe for Harry before returning his suit back into his black robes.

"Put that on so you'll stick out less." Severus told him before leading him inside. He nodded to Tom, the bartender, before leading Harry out the back dodging floating plates and mugs occasionally. Harry was a little wide-eyed at the casual displays of magic, even if he wasn't very impressed with the look of the inside of the pub.

"Pay attention now." Severus spoke up as they stepped up to a stone wall. "You'll need to know the sequence to open the portal to Diagon Alley if you come this way by yourself."

Severus showed him which bricks to tap and together they watched as the portal opened giving Harry his first glimpse of a large gathering of witches and wizards.

"You can also apparate, basically teleportation as muggles sometimes say, into the alley when you're of age or floo in using the public fireplaces." Severus told him motioning towards the area where people were appearing either out of thin air or in flashes of green flames in four large fireplaces made of silver with magical creature motifs in them. "Our first stop will be Gringotts bank, the large white marble building at the end."

Thirty minutes later they were making there way out of Gringotts, a still stunned Harry following Severus. He had just seen his trust vault and was shocked by the amount of money inside of it, especially after being told the conversion rate of pounds per galleon. Needless to say with access to that vault Harry would not be hurting for money anytime soon.

The first place Severus took him to was to a store that made magical trunks: _Leed's Trunks & More_.

"If you take proper care of your trunk it can last you a long time." Severus told him as they stepped though the doorway. "There's no reason it can't last you well past your time at Hogwarts."

"The Professor's right lad." A burly red haired wizard spoke up. He was tall and broad shouldered and had a thick mustache. He wore brown boots, brown leather breeches, and a loose fitting shirt with a brown vest over it. Kindly brown eyes peered down at them both. "Names Angus Leeds lad. I suppose yer here fer a school trunk?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied. Leeds gave a warm chuckle.

"Polite little feller eh? Ya don't need to call me sir me lad, call me Angus or Leeds if you prefer." Leeds told him.

"Yes sir – Angus." Harry replied, switching to his name at Leeds raised brow.

"Well why don't you follow me lad and I'll show you what I have." Leeds said rubbing his hand together. "That is if you don' mind Professor Snape?"

"Not at all." Severus replied inclining his head at Leeds. "The final decision will rest with the boy."

Leeds nodded in understanding.

"Very well. We sells a variety of trunks, bags and furniture made of only the finest materials. Been runnin' the shop meself since me Pa died back in '39 from Dragon Pox. Right nasty disease that is, very nasty. I used to be a blacksmith but after me Pa died, my Ma couldn't run the store by herself and all me brothers were off fightin' on the continent. So I was stuck runnin' the shop. I don't really much mind anymore." Leeds rambled on as he led them back to where the trunks were displayed. "Got anything in mind fer your trunk lad? You wantin' a standard trunk or somethin' a little extra?"

"Perhaps you can begin with showing him some of the standard trunks and he can decide from there." Severus spoke up.

"Got the standard model in a variety of colors, just about anything you can think of." Leeds said showing them a square plain looking trunk with leather stretched over it and a normal looking flip lock. The outside was tan and it was about thirty five inches wide and foot and a half thick. "The inside is expanded a bit to give some extra room and it has spells for stabilizing the stuff inside so it doesn't get broken up or knocked around when you go bangin' the trunk around. It costs three sickles and thirteen knuts. I can even change the colors, stamp yer school logo, and put your name on it for a small fee. Anything fancier costs more though."

"Do you have trunks with more than one compartment in case someone wanted to separate their stuff?" Harry asked, curious about the limitation of magical trunks.

"Course ah do lad." Leeds replied with a smile. "Can have bout as many compartments as you like. Even got some luxurious models with full flats inside of em, some even have a full sized swimming pools. Though who in their right mind would want to live inside of trunk I dunno but I just make 'em how the customer orders 'em. How many compartments were you thinkin' about?"

"Perhaps three or four could do it for you." Severus said stepping into the conversation again. "One for your clothes, one for your supplies and one for your books. Perhaps a spare room as well."

Leeds rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers with a grin.

"Got somethin' that might interest you over here." Leeds said leading them over to a black and silver trunk. The trunk was about twenty-two inches tall, two feet wide and three and half feet long. Simple black leather was stretched over it with silver fittings on the corners. The silver lock had three different key holes and a round hole beside them above the key holes was the head of a majestic looking lion the size of an orange. Harry thought he saw it blink at them lazily.

"This trunk has four compartments, all of which, are special. The first one you can use for storage. A series of drawers will pop up when it's opened. You can put your pads of paper, parchment, quills and odds and ends inside of them and they are guaranteed to never spill. The second one is made to hold clothes and the third is specially made to hold your books." Angus explained. "The last compartment is an unfurnished fifteen foot by ten foot room that has some torches and a small fireplace. The trunk has got some protections against the elements, it's sealed air tight and has the common wear and tear charms on it. It's even got a special locking mechanism on it."

"What kind of special locking mechanism?" Severus asked curious despite himself.

"It's got the standard key locks but the hole yeh see beside 'em is special." Leeds said, tapping it with his finger. "The trunk can be attuned to a witch or wizard's magical signature and locked against anyone but the owner opening it even if the person has the keys. All yeh have to do is place yer wand in the key hole and incant the spell and password and only yeh can open it. If it changes owners then they have to do it. There might be ways to get it open but I can guarantee that it'll be protected against yer everyday witch or wizard's spells."

Leeds took the ring of keys from the top of the trunk and opened it. The first compartment opened allowing a set of drawers to pop up. There were a total of eight drawers on it with silver handles and edging. Above the handle was a empty place holder which looked like it was meant to hold a label.

"Each drawer has a label and yeh can choose how they're labeled yerself. Just place the tip of your wand on the label and say what you wish for it say." Leeds told Harry. "If you ever need more drawers you can tap the rune on the side here with yer wand."

He paused and showed it to them.

"It can make up to one hundred drawers." Leeds told them. He tapped the top of the drawers with his wand causing them to lower themselves back into the trunk. "Now I think you'll enjoy this next bit."

He smiled mischievously when he turned the second lock.

"Might want to step back lads." Leeds advised before flicking his wand at the trunk. The two did as they were told and watched as the lid lifted itself and a metal clothes rack lifted itself out of the trunk. The rack itself had wooden hangers hanging from it while beneath it was a flat rack for shoes or boots and beneath it was two long drawers. Behind the rack was a wooden back with a long mirror than ran the entire length. "The clothes rack with hold an unlimited amount of clothes and it conjures it's own hangers. When you put clothes inside it'll shrink 'em down a bit but as soon as you take them off the hanger they'll grow back to the right size, cleaned and pressed. The shoe rack has the same enchantments, it'll clean and polish your shoes and boots. The last two drawers are for your socks and undergarments. They'll clean and fold 'em for ya as well."

"If you have more clothes than can fit on the rack how does one add more or retrieve the other clothes." Severus inquired curiously.

"I'm glad yeh asked." Leeds said before pointing to the side of the rack where a metal plate with a lion reared back on it's hind legs was with it's mouth open to roar. "Yeh just have to place yer wand on the metal plate on the side here n' say 'Left' or 'Right' and the rack'll sort through the clothes that way. Ta stop ya just take yer wand off the plate."

Leeds picked up a coat from the chair behind his desk and placed it on a hanger. It shrank down till it looked like it would fit on a small child. Waving his wand he conjured a few more but they also were placed on hangers. Leeds pressed his wand against the plate so the clothes moved from side to side. "I'm really proud of the third compartment. It's called a library compartment, not very creatively named but me daughter Isabella named it when she was a young lass. Ta close this compartment yeh need ta tap the rack twice with yer wand and say 'down'."

Leeds did as he said and the rack lowered itself down before the lid closed. Twirling the key ring he twisted in it's lock. Leeds opened the trunk and stepped to the side to allow them to see inside. It appeared that only thing inside of it was a large, darkly stained shelf with a bottom and two sides. Another plate on the side read _A-C_.

"These shelves allow you to stack yeh books side by side and by name. Each grouping has its own shelf. If yer wanting a different letter you need only ta say the letters it's listed under and tap the plate with yer wand. It'll rotate the shelves until it stops at the one yeh want. If yeh know the specific book yeh want on the shelf ya just need ta say the name while holding yer wand to the plate and it'll shuffle over till the right one is visible. It's guaranteed to hold a thousand books easily."

Leeds grinned smugly while Harry whistled, impressed.

"Now on to the last compartment. It's fairly plain at the moment and is fourteen feet wide by twenty feet long."

Leeds used the last key to open it before stepping back so Harry could look down inside.

"How do you get down inside?" Severus asked when he looked. "I don't see steps or a ladder."

"All ya have ta do is put yer legs inside and jump. It has spells worked in to automatically catch you and lower you slowly." Leeds replied with a large smile. "It works the same way when you want to get out. All ya got ta do is jump upwards at the bottom and it'll float you up gently till yer legs leave the trunk."

"Could you add a ladder just in case?" Severus asked.

"Of course, of course." Leeds assured him with a wave. "Better to be cautious than sorry I 'spose. Would you like to try it out lad?"

Harry looked to Severus who nodded.

"Sure thanks." Harry replied, approaching the trunk. "How do I do it?"

"Just step into the trunk. The spell will come into effect when yer second leg is in." Leeds told him.

Harry did as he was told and then jumped off. He heart sped up before he felt the spell catch him and lower him gently. Like Leeds had told him it was unfurnished except for the torches that were situated every few feet on the walls and a small fireplace on one wall. The floor was polished wood and the walls were plain stone. He heard someone land behind him and saw Severus standing there. A few seconds later Leeds had jumped down after him.

"The fireplace has the standard protection charms on it." Leeds told Severus before elaborating at Harry's curious look. "The spells won't allow any sparks to escape so it doesn't accidentally catch anything on fire."

"What happens if I was in here and the lids was closed?" Harry asked.

"Yeh can control the lid from inside." Leeds told him. "You can tell it to open, close, lock or unlock. Also if you're inside and someone needs to get you for something they can tap their wand to top of the trunk. It'll sound like someone is knocking on a door."

"So...what do you think lad?" Leeds asked with a smile once they were back outside.

"I like it." Harry said with a grin.

"How much would something like this cost. I can't see it being very cheap." Severus spoke up cautiously.

"Aye it's not cheap but I guarantee it'll last yeh a long long time." Leeds said still smiling. "Plus there's always extra options I can add on to it for the lad."

"What kind of options?" Harry asked, brows raised in excitement.

"Well I can put some spells on it to protect it against light spell damage, make it light enough ta carry even when it's full, grow wheels and a handle for easy travelin' in muggle areas and an inbuilt shrinking and enlarging charm that will let the trunk shrink or expand on command. I can also put in a mild muggle-repelling charm that'll let em to see it but not want to pay it any mind." Leeds told him. "I can even have some preservation charms installed to keep any food or potions ingredients fresh twice as long."

"How much is the trunk by itself Mr. Leeds?" Severus asked for his charge.

"The trunk itself is two galleons, nine sickles and three knuts." Leeds replied, almost causing Severus to whistle. As a certified Potions Master teacher he made seventy one galleons a month before taxes. It was a fair amount of money to spend on one item. On the other hand it would likely last a long time and would pay for itself.

"And that doesn't include any extra features?" Severus asked.

"No it doesn't aside from the standard weather proofing, stability, and wear and tear spells." Leeds confirmed.

"How much are the extra features?" Harry asked his mind already made up, he wanted this trunk. Severus raised a brow at him before nodding. If Harry wanted the trunk he had no qualms about it. The boy could most definitely afford it.

"All of the extra features cost two sickles and seventeen knuts except for the one to protect against spell damage and the preservation charm those costs four sickles and nine knuts each." Leeds said.

"I'll take it." Harry said. "I want all of the extras."

"Excellent lad." Leeds beamed at the sale. "Is there any of the outside features you'd like to change?"

"Yes." Harry replied. "Could I have the lion's head removed and have a family crest placed there instead? Also can it swing down to cover the key and wand holes? Could you also add a wall in the last compartment so it becomes two rooms?"

"Of course." Leeds said. "I'll even do it free of charge for yeh. Hell fer buyin' this old thing I'll even throw in a school bag fer free. How do ya want yer rooms?"

"I'd like to have the second room towards the back large enough to fit a bed and a side table with a three foot walk space." Harry told him.

"Right. Right." Angus replied, writing down his instructions.

"Thank you Angus." Harry replied excitedly causing the man to chuckle.

"Tis no problem lad. Just get me a picture of yer family crest and I'll get yer trunk done fer yeh." Leeds replied. "It'll take me a couple o' hours to get the spells patched in with the others and the last compartment. Do you want to buy some furniture?"

"Yes please." Harry replied. "A bed, a nightstand, a desk and a comfortable chair."

Angus whipped out a catalog and opened it for Harry, allowing him to quickly choose the furniture he wanted. Satisfied, Harry handed it back. He had gone ahead and decided to get a couple of wooden shelves as well.

"I recommend you look for your book bag now." Severus suggested. "You could use a muggle pack but a magical one is better."

"They're hangin on the wall over there." Leeds said motioning towards the far wall as Harry handed him a copy of his family crest. If Angus thought anything was amiss he didn't say anything, just raised his brow in curiosity. Harry spent ten minutes looking at the different bags before he found a smooth dark brown leather one he liked. According to the tag it had two compartments which were expanded inside and the bag itself had a lightening charm on it so it only ever weighed the same even when it was completely full. It had two smaller pouches on the sides one labeled ink and the other quills in embroidery. The entire bag had a cushioning charm built in to protect the contents. Harry walked to the counter and handed it to Angus as well.

"A fine choice lad. Yer trunk will now have the standard charms package, a security feature that recognizes your magical signature, will block light to medium spells, mild muggle repelling charm, has a preservation charm on it, lightening spell so the trunk only ever weighs five pounds, and an upright handle and wheels for when in muggle areas." Leeds commented. "Yer total all together is three galleons, eleven sickles and three knuts. Would yeh like ta pay now or later?"

"You might as well go ahead and pay now and take your bag with you. You should be able to store your purchases in it until your trunk is ready." Severus advised Harry.

"Yes sir." Harry replied taking out his money pouch and counting out the money.

"Next we'll go and purchase your robes and other clothing since that'll probably take the longest." Severus informed him as they walked towards the door. "Normally students purchase robes from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions since their prices are cheaper and the robes are of decent quality. However if you want the best you need to go to _Griserro's_ in Morrigan Alley."

"Morrigan Alley?" Harry asked.

"There are five offshoots of Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is the main and holds just about anything a normal Hogwarts student needs. The other Alley's are more specialized. Knockturn Alley holds stores that usually deal in more exotic or rare magical items, adult entertainment, and some seedier pubs." Severus informed him. "There are a couple of good Apothecaries and book stores down there that I like to browse at times. It's best if you don't go there until you get some offensive and defensive spells in your repertoire."

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Morrigan Alley contains mostly high end clothiers and leather work shops along with several restaurants, hair salons, medical offices and a large park for lounging. Horizon Alley holds many green grocers, farmers markets, cheese makers, dairies, dry good shops, butcher shops, and fish mongers." Severus continued. "Erith Alley has several law offices, accounting offices, hotels, and many specialty shops. There are some good books stores there that have a larger variety that Flourish and Blott's but they are usually more expensive as well. The British Magical library and Museum have entrance portals there as well. The last is Margus Alley which holds mainly industrial buildings including several famous breweries like Ogden's Firewhiskey and Mrs. Frobisher's Butterbeer."

When Harry and Severus walked down Morrigan Alley Harry was surprised at the amount of different clothing stores. There were shops for everyday wear, specialty wear and special occasions. Animated dummies moved in the display windows showing off the different fashions. Severus tapped Harry on the shoulder and motioned to a store with dark, wooden siding. Severus held the door open for him, allowing him to walk in first. Harry was definitely impressed with the inside which was definitely bigger than it should be based on the outside. Several large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling over racks of prepared clothes and shelves upon shelves of different material.

"Welcome, welcome." A smiling, boisterous witch with graying auburn hair and bluish grey eyes called out as she walked towards the two. "Ah young Master Snape, how may I help you?"

"My young charge is in need of a full wardrobe." Severus said. "I expect the usual discretion."

"Of course Master Snape, we value the privacy of all our customers." The witch replied instantly before turning her attention to Harry. "Welcome young sir to Griserro's fine clothiers, I am Madame Esmeralda."

"If we might have a private fitting room Madame?" Severus said discreetly handing her a small leather coin pouch.

"Of course Master Snape." Madame Esmeralda replied with a smile before leading them towards a back room. Once back there Severus undid the spells he had done on Harry. To Madame Esmeralda's credit she merely stared a few seconds before blinking.

"I can see now why you wished for a private room." Madame Esmeralda said, bowing her head slight towards him. "If I might young Master Potter, welcome back to the Wizarding World."

"Thank you Madame." Harry replied, speaking up for the first time.

Madame Esmeralda's smile widened a tad.

"So polite. You may take a seat Master Snape." Madame Esmeralda told Severus motioning towards a comfortable chair. She snapped her fingers once and a steaming pot of tea appeared with cups, cream and sugar before a plate of pastries appeared next to it. "Now Master Potter let us begin."

She waved her wand causing a floating quill to begin writing his measurements before different reels of fabric jumped into the air at her direction.

"Not to worry Master Potter." Madame Esmeralda saw him eying the fabric with trepidation. "You'll get only the finest clothes here and on a discount. Your grandmother Delilah Potter was a dear friend of mine and help me to start my business."

"Thank you Madame." Harry smiled. He wasn't want to turn down a discount.

Through the fitting Madame Esmeralda told him several tales of her days at Hogwarts spent with his grandmother and even told him how his grandfather had courted her. Several of the stories caused him to laugh.

*Break*

The bell in front of the door rang as Severus and Harry stepped into the custom wand shop. They had just left a mediwizard's eye shop with new glasses for Harry. Unfortunately for the boy they hadn't figured out a magical way to heal bad eyesight yet. He wasn't complaining about being able to see so much better though. To top it off he had spells placed on them to keep them on his face, unbreakable, and to always stay clean. They were the same shape as his old one only with the frames being silver metal instead of black plastic.

A tall blood red haired man with strange, bright orange eyes stepped up to the counter with a friendly grin bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Welcome to my shop, I am Nicholas Edwards, feel free to call me Nicholas or Nick. How may I help you gentlewizards?" Nicholas asked, hands folded together in front him.

"My charge is in need of a wand and your shop is the one I recommended." Severus told him, his left hand resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Of course Master Snape, my thanks." Nicholas replied, giving a slight bow of his head. "I am glad to see you visiting my shop once more."

"I bought my own custom wand here after I was awarded my Potions mastery before that I used a wand from Ollivander's." Severus explained to Harry before showing him his wand. The dark wood was a little over a foot long and quite rigid. The wand shaft was smooth except for at the end of the handle Harry could see a small skull which had what looked like it's tongue sticking out. At the tip of the wand was a small half inch piece of cut emerald stuck out the end in a sharp point.

"Many would have you believe that Ollivander's sells the best wands." Nicholas Edwards explained as he moved through his shop. "While it is true that he is a Master Wand Maker he only uses three different magical cores and a limited number of magical woods. While an Ollivander's wand will serve you well and is relatively inexpensive they are never as well tuned to you as a custom wand would be. As you change over the years you may find that any wand that isn't custom fitted for you begins to resist your casting. When that happens you would need to be fitted for a new wand."

"Can a custom wand really make that much of a difference?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, and I'm not just saying that so I can make a sale." Nicholas told him with a smirk. Harry thought he could see the tip of a sharped canine before Nicholas' mouth closed "A custom wand is made from materials specifically tuned to their user. Wand core and wood. A custom wand will always give a more consistent result for it's user no matter how much the witch or wizard changes throughout their life."

He walked quickly over to a nearby shelf and retrieved a small cardboard box. He carefully brought it over and sat it in front of Harry.

"You'll need to open the box." Nicholas explained. "Inside is a special magical receptacle that will help us to find the components for your wand. If any other person were to touch it you would not be able to use it to find what you need."

At Severus' nod Harry reached up and carefully slid the lid open, seeing a short flash of light as he did so. Inside was a glass sphere about as big around a plum. It was completely clear aside from some golden symbols engraved in it.

"Pick it up and push your magic into it." Nicholas said. "It's best to use the hand your write with."

"Reach for the feeling of your magic within you and push it outwards toward your hand." Severus advised him.

Harry nodded before picking up the sphere with his right hand while trying to capture the feeling of his magic. When he finally did he pushed it into the receptacle. It slowly started glowing before it lifted off his palm. Five streaks of light flew from inside it causing Harry to jump, Nicholas sniggered but his eyes were sharp and held a gleam of interest.

"Now to find your wand components." Nicholas said rubbing his hands together as he walked towards the back of his shop, an excited smile crossing his face. A few minutes later he returned carrying a stone tray which he sat on the counter. He seemed to be bouncing slightly in his excitement.

"Very interesting, two cores and two woods. Yew and holly, fire phoenix feather and thestral tail hair, and a diamond focusing stone." Nicholas said a wide grin splitting his face. "I think it is safe to say that you will bring interesting tidings with you Master Potter. I plucked that thestral tail hair myself while I traded Ollivander a heart string from a rather vicious female Hungarian Horntail for the phoenix feather. It's supposed to be one of two the bird ever gave for wands. Ollivander seemed to think I'd need it and appears that he was right."

The light in his eyes brightened further giving him an almost manic look.

"This'll take me four hours to make. After it's done you have the option of blood-bonding it to yourself."

"Blood-bonding?" Harry asked.

"Runes are carved into the shaft of the wand and is submerged in a container of your blood. After that you feed magic into your wand, it'll take it's final shape and it'll make it so the wand will only ever work for you. To anyone else holding it it'll just feel like a stick of wood. It will never work for anyone but you and perhaps your descendants, cannot be summoned by others and nor can you lose it's allegiance by being disarmed." Nicholas explained patiently. "The blood receptacle is, of course, destroyed immediately afterwards. Nasty magic can be used with the blood of other wizards which is why I always give an oath to not use the blood for any other purpose."

Harry nodded.

"I, Nicholas Patchiclus Edwards, do swear on my life and magic that I will immediately dispose of the blood receptacle holding the blood of Harry James Potter and I that it will be used for nothing but what I have stated. So mote it be."

He flashed a light blue briefly before it disappeared.

"Now." Nicholas said with a clap. "Your wand will be ready to be picked up later this afternoon."

He paused to rub his chin before nodding.

"Around three I should say." Nicholas continued.

"We will return." Severus nodded before leading Harry out.

"Was he a vampire?" Harry asked when they stepped out.

"Yes he is." Severus replied. "You needn't worry though since he has been doing business in the building since the Alley was built."

 _The End._

 _Monetary System:_

 _1 knut: 10 pence (0.20)_

 _1 sickle: 2 pounds, 90 pence (5.80)_

 _1 galleon: 49 pounds, 30 pence (98.60)_

 _29 knuts= 1 sickle_

 _17 sickles= 1 galleon_

 _A/N:_ The monetary conversion chart I got from Seel'vor, I recommend his stories _Harry Potter and the Quantum Leap_ and _The Real Us_. My Harry was treated somewhat better by his relatives when compared to canon Harry. He never lived in the cupboard under the stairs and he was given adequate food and clothes. Of course he still had chores to do, his cousin is still a bully, and his relatives never made it a secret that they didn't love him.

Also even though he didn't get the holly and phoenix feather wand from Ollivander's he still got Fawkes' other feather. I didn't have him get a super!custom wand but one that would help him focus his magic easier and would work only for him. My version of Harry _will_ be more powerful and knowledgeable and actually use the cunning and intelligence he has instead of downplaying it.

Plus there is the little tidbit about Ollivander saying, "I remember when your mother and father were in here buying their _first_ wands.". So I made up the part where sometimes witches and wizards need to purchase a new wand later in life or they could have simply been destroyed.


	3. A Friend's Desperate Wish- Ch 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this story.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

 _Last Chapter: Severus promises Lily to look out from her son if anything ever happens to her and he does. He personally delivers Harry's Hogwarts letter and meets the boy first time face to face. He later returns to take the lad for his first journey into the Wizarding World for nearly ten years._

 **Chapter Two:**

 _ **Family Business and a New Beginning**_

Even though he had done it before the apparition trip was still a little disorienting. When he got his breathing under control and moved away from the object he was leaning on, coincidentally Professor Snape himself, he looked at where they had landed. Professor Snape's home, and his for the time being, was a large stone manor house that looked to be three stories tall with a long bricked driveway. The driveway itself was bordered by a large wooded area on both sides providing a lot of shade. Currently they were outside of a pair of large metal gates with a crest in the middle.

"Come along." Severus spoke waving his hand ahead of him before walking towards the gates. Only taking time to glance back once to make sure Harry was following. "We'll get you settled in before having lunch."

"Yes sir." Harry replied clearly.

Severus raised his left hand where Harry noticed a silver ring resided on his pointer finger now. He watched curiously as Severus placed it against the crest on it.

"Come here Potter." Severus motioned him forward. "I need some of your blood to allow you entry to Prince Manor."

"Blood?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a squeaking tone.

"Yes blood." Severus answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I won't require much I assure you."

Severus cast a numbing charm on Harry's hand before he ran his wand along the inside of Harry palm causing a cut to open. Grabbing the boys hand he forced it against the crest.

" _Prodidium Sancti Udinum, Hadrian James Potter._ " Snape murmured causing the gate to glow red. Harry felt a strange feeling in his hand and tried to pull it back only to find it stuck to the crest.

"Stop moving Potter. It is only absorbing your blood so the wards won't attack you and so it will allow you entry later so you don't have to go through this again." Severus told him gripping his shoulder firmly, calming him down slightly. Finally the spell ended and Harry was able to pull his hand away only to see it healed and clean.

"Neat." Harry concluded.

"Indeed." Severus smirked. "Old family houses are sure to have this protection on their gates so unwanted guests don't just appear. Now if you'll take my arm we can apparate to the door."

"Why not just apparate inside Professor?" Harry asked as they appeared in front of the doors.

"It was lesson you need to learn. I wished to point out that it is never considered polite to apparate into someone's home unless directly invited to do so. It can be taken as an insult." Severus informed him. "From now on if we leave and return we will do some from inside. Either through apparition or the floo network."

The door was opened by a short creature wearing a small sunflower dress. Large blue eyes gazed at them from a small head with floppy ears and tied back black hair.

"Welcome home Master Severus." The creature squeaked in a feminine tone while bowing slightly.

"Milly." Severus replied with a nod, handing her his cloak before motioning for Harry to do the same with his. Milly placed them on a rack beside the door before snapping her fingers causing their boots to appear below them and comfortable house slippers to appear on their feet. "This is Harry Potter, he will be a frequent guest here for the time being. For now we'd like lunch in half an hour."

"Yes Master. Welcome to the Prince Manor young Master Potter." Milly replied with a bow before turning back to Severus. "Do you have a preference for lunch today Master?"

"Some hearty stew and fresh buttered rolls if you will. Tea for me and milk for our guest." Severus replied before waving her away.

"What was that Professor?" Harry asked after she disappeared with a pop, his eyes wide.

"That Mr. Potter was a House Elf, servants to wizard kind, comparable to a butler or maid in the muggle world although they are not paid with money but with magic. House Elves bind themselves to the family that owns them. Some less informed witches and wizards consider them to be slaves since many house elves are not allow to speak their own opinions and can be quite severely punished seemingly without consequences." Severus answered, slight frown tugging at his lips. "House Elves bind themselves to witches and wizards because they need to be connected to our magic to be able to survive. The magic of witches and wizards stabilizes their magic. They can be unbound but it is physically painful for the elves and they will eventually die. Even though Milly is a servant you should endeavor to treat her and others of her race with kindness. There are eleven house elves that serve this estate. They have formidable magical abilities of their own and make excellent servants and allies if treated well and with respect."

"Yes sir." Harry said before hesitating. "Excuse me sir –"

"Yes?" Severus asked, brow arched.

"I was wondering why you lived in Prince Manor if your last name is Snape." Harry responded fiddling with the edge of his tailored robes.

"My mother's maiden name was Prince, which is a pureblood family." Severus replied. "My grandparents lived here and I inherited it after they died."

"Oh." Harry replied before following him up the stairs. "How did they die sir, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They were quite old when I was born and died of natural causes." Severus answered easily. He had never been close with his grandparents as they had disowned their daughter for marrying his father, a muggle. With the death of his Uncle Stephan Severus knew the reason he had inherited the estate was so it wouldn't go to undeserving relatives or the Ministry. Some direct Prince blood was better than none. "Even though they never agreed with my mother's choice of marrying a muggle I was the only possible male heir left so I inherited everything. Now come along."

Severus led Harry upstairs while Harry looked around the hallway. The walls had several portraits hanging on them and several other paintings. Several nodded in acknowledgment or waved as they passed them but many just watched in silence. When they reached the top Harry could see many closed doors. Severus led him down the hallway until it branched to the right.

"My bedroom is the last one on the right in case you ever need anything." Severus spoke up bringing Harry's attention back to him. "The room I have had prepared for you is the last one on the left. Normally it would be in the guest wing but I am usually the only one that stays here and that is only during school breaks."

He motioned with his hand showing Harry a darkly stained door before opening it.

Harry's new room was quite large, easily as wide as two of the master bedrooms at the Dursley's and three times as long. The walls were covered in wood paneling halfway up the walls while the top portions and the ceiling being painted a hunter green color with wooden trim in the style of golden leaves. A large queen sized bed with long dark green hangings was setup in the on the left side of the room. The comforter on the bed was the same color with golden tassels hanging from it. Next to the bed was a dark stained wooden desk and chair. On the wall opposite the door was a large clear glassed window with a long couch built into the wall below it, allowing for reading in the light. There were several empty shelves on the walls and a tall book case on one wall. Beside it was a good sized fireplace, with a couch and two comfortable looking chairs in front of it, and two doors.

"The door on the right of the fireplace opens into a closet and the one on the left is your own attached bathroom." Severus explained to him before setting Harry's trunk on the end of the bed. "You will need an elf to put away your things. Throm!"

A male elf wearing a small robe and pants appeared a couple of feet in front of Severus.

"Throm this is Harry Potter, he will be staying at the Estate for the summer." Severus informed the elf. "You will see to his needs while he is here."

"Yes Master." Throm replied bowing before turning his bow upon Harry. "Welcome Young Master Potter to the Prince Family Estate. How may I serve you?"

"Uh, could you put my clothes into the closet first?" Harry replied hesitantly. "Thanks."

"Of course Young Master." Throm said pleased at how polite Harry was. "I am glad to be of help."

With a snap of his fingers the robes flew from the rack and into the closet.

"You need only call my name Young Master if you need anything else." Throm told him before disappearing.

"I will allow you the time until lunch to prepare your room the way you want it." Severus told Harry. "I will have an elf come and guide you to the dining room when it is ready."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"Of course Potter." Severus said before closing the door behind him.

*Break*

"Young Master Harry, Master Severus is requesting your presence downstairs. Your guest is here to see you." Throm said from the doorway to Harry's room.

"Erm, thank you Throm." Harry said, rolling across the bed from where he had been lying while his wand flew across the room. He had been lying on his bed while flicking his wrist repeatedly causing his wand to launch out his new wand holster, a gift from Professor Snape. Throm's arrival had surprised him and he hadn't been able to catch it in time. Out of the corner of his eye Harry thought he saw the elf shake it's head in amusement; he grinned himself as he bent to pick it up.

Harry admired his wand as held it, allowing it to fill him with warmth and power as it connected with his magic. At twelve and half inches it was a fine looking wand. The two woods blended well together creating a unique effect with the wood being dark at the top half and fading to a lighter color towards the bottom half. The diamond focusing stone stuck out sharply from the tip. The handle was a few centimeters thicker than the shaft and was slightly rougher allowing for a better grip. A closer look revealed griffins and lightning bolts engraved in it.

Harry knew, even if he couldn't see them, that there were many magical runes carved up and down the shaft to strengthen the wood and to help keep it clean while also bonding it to his blood. With a blood bonding the wand could not be used by anyone other than him or his descendants. It also could not be summoned by others. Nor could it change it's allegiance to another if he was disarmed. Harry had purchased a wand polishing kit to take care of it along with a wrist and waist holster both made of dragon hide. He would never take his wand for granted and let it come to harm if he could manage. The wand belonged to _him_ , proof that the Dursley's were wrong. He had power and only needed to learn how to use it. His green eyes gleamed at the thought.

Harry ran his hands down his clothes to try and settle any wrinkles out. Throm just tutted once before clicking his fingers causing his clothes to stiffen before relaxing with no hint of wrinkles.

"Thank you Throm." Harry grinned before pushing his new glasses up his nose, causing the sticking charm to take hold.

Severus, and wasn't it odd thinking of a teacher by their first name, had taken him to get them a few days after they had arrived in Prince Manor. The lenses of his new glasses were still round but Harry had switched the plain black plastic frames for some golden metal ones. They had been enchanted so water and dirt would be repelled and had an inbuilt sticking charm so they wouldn't come off unless he wanted them to. The lenses would also darken when stepping into a bright light to protect his eyes.

After visiting the Optometrist they had traveled into the muggle world so Harry could purchase some new muggle clothes, shoes and some winter items. He had also purchased a couple dozen notebooks, pens and pencils. Severus had told him that they were required to use parchment and quills for assignments but he could take notes with the muggle items. Unfortunately he would have to get used to using a quill and parchment since muggle ink did not interact well with parchment since it would absorb it. Nor did magical ink react well with muggle paper as it would cause it to break down. Luckily Severus promised to allow him to buy the slightly more expensive self-inking quill and the ever-neat quill if he learned to write with a regular one neatly enough. He had explained that it was better to have the skill to do and not need it than to need it and not be able to. They had also purchased a telescope since Severus admitted that muggles made better telescopes than the magical world. Severus told him that he would enchant it himself since there were magical charms that allowed a telescope to see further and through clouds as if they were not there.

"You're welcome Young Master." Throm replied before popping away.

When Harry walked into the sitting room he was surprised to see Severus talking with a man who could _only_ be a wizard. He wore blue robes and a pointed hat with masses of moving golden sparks that appeared to disappear and reappear randomly. A long silver beard spilled down the man's front while keen but friendly blue eyes peered at him over a pair of glasses shaped like half-moons. If there was a wizard alive that Harry thought might look like the muggle version of Merlin he thought he would be looking at him. All that was missing was a wooden staff and an owl on his shoulder.

"Harry James Potter, as I live and breath." The man said with a bright smile before standing up and walking towards Harry. His eyes took in all of Harry's appearance before refocusing on his green orbs. "It's been a long time since I've seen you child but you look very much like your parents, if you don't mind me saying so. You have the Potter hair and your mother's eyes and nose. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He smiled at Harry and stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Pleased to meet you sir." Harry replied shaking the older wizard's hand who had a surprisingly firm grip for as old as he looked.

"Ah, the pleasure is mine I assure you." Dumbledore said, his smile widening further. "I was quite pleased to have an excuse to be out and about as I have more and more paperwork to sign each day it seems."

He gave a put upon sigh, only his wink gave away his humor, causing Harry to grin.

"The perils of holding so many important offices I'm afraid." Dumbledore continued sounding despondent.

Severus snorted from his place.

"I imagine you do just fine Headmaster." Severus drawled dryly. "If anyone could do as much as you when they reach your age then they would be blessed indeed."

"How many times must I tell you my boy? Call me Albus." Dumbledore chided the potion's master playfully. It seemed to Harry, that it was an old conversation between them.

"I do try Albus." Severus replied seemingly reluctant.

Severus held a great amount of respect for the elder wizard. He felt that he was in his debt as he had helped Severus see the errors of his ways by joining the Death Eaters. He had turned spy for elderly wizard and Dumbledore had kept him from going to the hell on Earth known as Azkaban. The older wizard had then offered him a job at the well respected institution of Hogwarts and even the position of Head of House Slytherin. Severus was able to help many of his Slytherin's who had been abused at home or were rejected by their peers.

"All of my activities keep me young at least." Albus chuckled before waggling his eyebrows. "Or that might be the delusions of an old man."

Harry giggled causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

Harry watched as the Headmaster took his seat before he flicked his wand causing a fine silver tea set along with a plate of some kind yellow bars with confectioners sugar on top and crumbly bottoms to appear. Sniffing he caught the scent of lemons.

"Tea Harry? Do you mind if I call you Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he picked up the pot.

Harry shook his head.

"Yes please and no I don't mind sir." Harry assured him.

"Thank you." Dumbledore replied inclining his head. "Sugar? Cream?"

"Just sugar please." Harry replied before accepting the cup presented to him.

"Severus?" Dumbledore queried with a raised brow.

"Both please." Severus replied before grabbing the cup the Headmaster levitated to him. He murmured in pleasure when he sipped it. It tasted just how he liked it.

"Would you like to try a lemon square Harry?" Dumbledore asked pushing the platter towards him a bit. "I find that I quite enjoy them. The house elves at Hogwarts baked them for me just this morning."

Dumbledore didn't wait for Harry to reply before helping himself to one and taking a bite out of it. He hummed in pleasure. Harry's mouth twitched slightly at the sight of the confectioners sugar clinging to the old man's beard. Even Severus' brow was arched in mild humor.

"A good use for a beard I assure you, you never need a napkin." Dumbledore spoke up seemingly reading their minds, and perhaps he had. His eyes seemed to gain an amused twinkle. "Besides there's always a nice surprise later."

Harry snickered which caused Dumbledore's mouth to twitch.

"Sorry." Harry apologized with a grin.

"Nonsense! Go ahead a laugh my boy." Dumbledore told him chuckling lightly. "I personally believe that laughter is good treatment for many ailments."

"Is that why you allow so many pranksters to get away with they do in the school Headmaster?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what you are talking about Severus." Dumbledore replied with a look of innocence on his face while he picked out a bit of lemon square from his beard.

"You're fooling no one old man." Severus grouched good-naturedly.

Dumbledore merely chuckled before taking a sip of tea before sighing.

"How has life treated you Harry since I saw you last?" Dumbledore asked, peering over the top of his glasses at Harry. "What kind of hobbies do you enjoy?"

"I have been well sir." Harry answered. "As for hobbies I really enjoy reading sir."

"A worthy hobby indeed." Dumbledore chuckled. "I myself have an extensive collection of books. Do you have a preference for the kinds of books you read?"

"I like fantasy novels." Harry admitted shyly. "And History books. I usually spend a lot of time at the local library in Surrey. It's pretty big so they have a lot of books. I enjoy school as well and playing football sometimes and drawing."

Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, sadly there are too few artists in the wizarding world." Dumbledore responded. "I hope you nurse this talent even if you never do anything with it professionally. It is a worthy deed to create instead of destroy."

The three spent the next thirty minutes talking about nonsensical things with Harry and Dumbledore getting to know one another more personally. Harry found the Headmaster to have a deep sense of humor and was very intelligent. Dumbledore himself discovered a keen and intelligent mind in his new student, as well as his thirst to prove himself.

"Alas we come to the more serious reason for my visit." Dumbledore sighed sadly as he twitched his wand causing a black dragon hide briefcase to appear on the table in front of him.

Harry hurriedly moved his own tea cup and plate out of the way.

"Your parents asked me to be the Executor of their Estate if the worse happened and I was instated as your Magical Guardian since your previous one was not eligible." Dumbledore told him, his eye before briefly clouded. _Oh Sirius why did you betray your friends? Did they truly mean so little to you?_

"What's a Magical Guardian?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat a little and allowing his elbows to rest on his knees.

"Being your Magical Guardian means that it is my responsibility to look after your needs while you are in the magical world. To help advise you and to help safely guide you until you become of age. If possible you would have come to live with me at Hogwarts. However I could not take up this responsibility since your aunt, though a muggle, had a blood claim over me." Albus patiently informed him. "I did, however, have your aunt and uncle sign a magical contract to ensure your health and well-being while in the muggle world. Unfortunately you can't make someone truly love another, even in our world. It seems that you have survived living with them but they didn't treat you as well as I had hoped they would. Perhaps there was too much bad blood and memories there between them and your parents. After having them sign the magical contract I placed powerful wards around your aunt and uncle's home which were boosted by your mother's sacrifice."

"My mum's sacrifice sir?" Harry asked curious.

Dumbledore sighed sadly while rubbing his chin. Severus looked off to the side to hide the look of sadness in his eyes.

"The night your parents were killed your mother performed a ritual using the sacrifice of her life to ensure that no evil could touch you, including those with intent to harm you with harmful magic." Dumbledore informed him, a grave look on his face. "It is Old Magic, Ancient even, based upon the love she felt for you. She gave her very life for you so that you may live."

"So I'm the reason she's dead?" Harry asked quietly staring down at his hands. He heard a rustling of cloth before he saw Dumbledore kneeling before him, an earnest expression on his face. He clasped Harry's hand in his own aged ones.

"No Harry, you must never believe that dear boy. Your mother loved you with all of her heart and she sacrificed herself willingly and without regret _for_ you. Not to destroy the evil that plagued our world and your family but to save _you_ , her only son." Dumbledore told him gently but firmly, moving his hands to grip the youth's shoulders. "I had never seen either of your parents happier than when you were born. I knew that they would move Heaven and Earth to protect you if they could. Honor their sacrifice which lives on through you but never believe that it was your fault. The blame lies solely with Lord Voldemort and the senseless war he caused."

"I agree." Severus said, a sad and concerned look upon his face. "I knew your mother for most of my life and she was, for the most part, a kind and compassionate woman. I know for a fact that she would gladly give her life for you and that she loved you very much, even more than she loved your father."

"Thank you sir." Harry replied, his eyes a little wet. He hastily wiped them away with a handkerchief that Dumbledore conjured for him.

"Not to worry child, not to worry. I too know what it feels like to blame yourself for the death of a loved one but it does better with time I promise you." Dumbledore replied solemnly, patting his hand before retaking his seat. "Now where was I? Ah yes, I placed the wards around your Aunt and Uncle's home so that as long as you were allowed to live there the wards would protect you and them."

"So I still have to live there sir?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, yes you do. At least for three weeks every summer until you become of age." Dumbledore replied nibbling on another lemon square. "If you lived there any less then the wards could possibly fail."

"I think I understand." Harry replied even if he didn't like it. He supposed that he at least owed the Dursley's the protection it would provide, but that was _all_ he felt he owed them. They had never really shown him love, mostly indifference like he was a mere house guest or a distant relative.

"You could stay here or you could stay with any friends you make after the month at the Dursley's, if you like." Severus offered to him.

"Or you could stay with my brother and I at our country estate in Godric's Hallow part time if you wished." Dumbledore offered. "Godric's Hallow is a village with a mix of magical and muggle people. I grew up there and that is where you used to live with your parents. Many of their neighbors could probably tell you stories about your parents."

"Thank you." Harry replied. He was definitely thankful. Even if he had to stay with the Dursley's he didn't want to stay the whole summer.

"Aside from wanting to see you again, I wanted to speak with you Harry because there are things you need to know. Both about the magical world and your father's family." Dumbledore said bringing Harry's attention back to him. "Your father's family is an Most Ancient and Most Noble House."

"What does that mean sir?" Harry asked.

"The Potter's official family title is The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Most Ancient since your family is one of the first founding families on the original Council of Wizards founded by Merlin's son, and apprentice Everard which later formed the leading governing body in our Ministry, called The Wizengamot." Dumbledore informed him. "The Most Noble part came about since your family performed a great service for the Crown and was rewarded for it with titles and lands. There are only fifteen such houses still active today that were in the original Wizengamot."

Dumbledore paused to take a drink of tea before continuing.

"There are five permanent tiers in the Wizengamot and a sixth flexible tier. The Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses make up the top tier. Potter, Ravenwood, Lewis, Williams, Longbottom, McDougal, Abbot, Bones, Nott, Jones, Rowan, Whitewood, Donalds, Vurdens, Peakes, Darden, Peasgood, Donelle, Durben and Smythe families." Dumbledore informed him. "Quite a prestigious group of families and some of the most influential in the Wizengamot. Next are the Most Ancient and Noble Houses which include the Black, Furbanks, Greengrass, Pyrell, Smithers, O'Neil, Lovegood, Wilbers, Ogden, Deakes, Pierce, McMillan, McGonagall, Bradstone, Sortiens, Keirs, Bentley, Jerkin, Sturben, Mitchell, Gray, White, Curd, Trebell, Curkwood, Sable and Quarkes. The next tier is made up of the Ancient houses which aren't as old or distinguished as the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses or the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. They consist of the Crouch, Markes, Selwyn, Prewett, Larsten, Diggory, Cursten, Marchbanks, Deriks, Northbridge, Alberts, Rhaines, Smith, Bentley, Motts, Poole, Xavier, Parker, Finwick, McKinnon, Gracewood, Edwards and Danvers families. The Four Tier is the Noble Houses which include the Miles, Smith, Vickers, Everettes, Flint, Prince, Finch, Jordon, Lestrange, Dumbledore, Howards, Curstein, Davies, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, Rose, Vilith, McPiercen, Bulstrode, Boot, Peppers, Courtlands, Travers, Goyle, Carter, Crabbe, Withers and Carvers families. The Fifth Tier is the Minor Houses, also known as the Lower Council, who have served on the Wizengamot for less than two hundred and fifty years. It contains the Blake, Daniels, Clarkes, Addams, Frankfort, Edwards, Parkinson, Fudge, Davis, Castle, Koch, Rockwood, Stebbins, Marshes, Locklar, Fraiser, Malfoy, Cotts, Yaxley, Franks and Edgecome families. The last tier contains seats for all the Ministry Department Heads, Chief Warlock, Minister of Magic and his Undersecretary."

Severus cleared his throat causing Dumbledore's face to take on a sheepish look before he cleared his throat.

"Right forgive me for rambling Harry." Dumbledore apologized with a chuckle. "Lets just say that your family is an old and important one in our society. This translates into wealth, status, and political power. This is further compounded by your status as the Boy-Who-Lived. You are a very wealthy young wizard, even if you cannot access all of your assets until you are older."

"I knew that my trust vault had a lot in it sir." Harry said, feeling slightly overwhelmed. "Does this mean I have more than one vault?"

"Indeed it does." Dumbledore beamed. "Your trust vault was set up for you by your grandfather Edward before his death in January nineteen eighty-one. You received five hundred and seven galleons for each year until seventeen then one thousand galleons for each year after until you turn twenty-five. The full amount was placed in your trust vault where it will gather interest. You must make it last until you turn twenty-five. When you turn twenty-five you will be able to take up the family Headship ring and become the Forty-Fifth Earl Potter. When that happens your trust vault will be rolled back into your family vault. Your trust fund hasn't been touched since it was opened in nineteen-eighty, aside from adding interest, so it's quite a nice nest egg. In addition there were two deposits I approved when you inherited money from two different grateful citizens when they died. The expense for your education has already been paid through all seven years directly from the family vault by your parents. If you hadn't decided to attend Hogwarts it would, of course, be refunded."

Dumbledore paused to take a sip of tea before continuing.

"The trust vault is for you to use to pay any expenses that you have. Access though is monitored by me to make sure you don't spend more than you have. Your family also has two other vaults. First is number seventeen, which is the Potter family vault. It contains most of your fortune and valuables belonging to your family. Your last vault is one that I had set up for you. It contains all of the gifts and mail you have received over the years. A part of the agreement with your aunt was that you didn't receive mail until you were of age to reenter our world."

"I thought that it was kind of weird that I didn't receive any fan mail if I was so famous in the magical world." Harry stated. "Celebrities in the muggle world get fan mail all the time."

Dumbledore nodded.

"You will be able to peruse the vault at your leisure since everything has been automatically checked for hexes, curses and other harmful things." Dumbledore told him, stroking his beard. "An unfortunately necessary precaution since some of Voldemort's followers escaped imprisonment."

Dumbledore reached inside of his robes and pulled out a square wooden box, intricately carved that should have been too large to fit inside of it.

"Magic." Dumbledore winked at his disbelieving glance before setting the box down in front of him. The top, Harry could see as it was laid down in front of him, had the Potter family crest engraved in it.

"This box contains your family rings Harry. It would normally reside in the Potter family vault but I had it removed a couple of days ago." Dumbledore explained before tapping the latch with his wand. The lid popped open, allowing him to open it all the way. Sitting side by side were four rings of varying sizes and an empty spot.

"From the left to the right are the Head ring." Dumbledore said, pointing to each one. "It's band is made of platinum and the stone is a red diamond. The next ring is the ring of the Lady Potter and the band is white gold with an emerald. The next ring in line is the ring of the Heir and the band is silver while the stone is an sapphire. This is the ring you will wear until you take up your family title. The next ring is also made of silver with a ruby is the secondary heir ring. What that means is that the wearer, the second child, would inherit if something ever happened the primary heir. Most pureblood families aren't continuing the tradition of 'an heir and a spare' as they called it anymore. Foolish in my opinion. The last ring I wear on my right pinkie."

Dumbledore paused to show him a silver ring with a small clear gemstone with the Potter crest on the side of the band.

"This ring is the ring the Potter Regent wears. I am the Potter Regent and vote your family votes on the Wizengamot. When I became your magical guardian I was made to swear several oaths, which I did gladly. One that I would protect you to the best of my abilities, that I would not use your fortune to enrich myself, that I would educate you on your position in our world and that I would, if you wished, help guide you through your years. I even waived the stipend I would normally draw as your Magical Guardian and Regent as I did not need them."

Harry picked up the Heir ring.

"The ring goes on your left index finger." Albus informed him.

An oath appeared in his mind, prompting him to repeat it.

" _I, Hadrian James Potter, swear to uphold the honor of my house and my ancestors. So I say so, mote it be._ " Harry said as he slipped the ring on his finger. It flashed light blue once before resizing itself for his finger.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Indeed." Albus chuckled before pushing several sheathes of parchment towards him.

"Here is a current summary of your estate."

 **Potter Family Vault #17**

Liquid Assets- 2,500,996 galleons, various amounts of sickles & knuts

Various Heirlooms

Property Deeds

 **Potter Trust Vault #687**

22,880 galleons, various amounts of sickles & knuts

 **Vault #1418**

Various packages, letters and artifacts

 **Property**

Cottage- _#37 Godric's Rd, Godric's Hallow, Wales_

Clay Way- _352 Hind Ln, Hogsmeade_

Potter Manor- _The Kiln_ -Wales- _Unplottable_

Potter Town House- _Potter Way_ \- _London, England_

Potter Apartment's- _London, England_

Potteur Castle- _Scotland-Unplottable_

Potter Farms- _Unplottable_

Potter Plantations- _Charlotte, North Carolina_

Villa- _Naples, Italy_

Vineyard- _Versailles, France_

#12 Diagon Alley- Currently _Mariel's Apothecary_

#26 Diagon Alley- Currently _Madam Malkin's Fine Robes For All Occasions_

#17 Diagon Alley- Currently _Quality Quidditch Supplies_

#19 & 20 Margus Alley- Currently _Mitchel's Elves and Exotic Pets_

"I have left the bulk of the Potter estate management up to the goblins of Gringotts and they have done a good job. They are shrewd beings and work hard to make you money. Money for you means money for them after all." Albus said. "I receive monthly reports from them informing me of profits and deficits from your accounts and investment information. When you wish to I can sit down and explain everything to you so that you can understand the information for future use."

"Is the cottage in Godric's Hallow the one my parents and I were staying in?" Harry asked.

"Yes it was. It was partially destroyed that night and as a consequence the secrecy wards I had placed there were destroyed. The Ministry turned the cottage into a monument before I could stop them." Dumbledore answered before he hurried his explanation at the look of outrage on Harry's face. "Luckily I was able to wrangle several concessions out of them. They paid well over market price for the cottage and ownership would automatically switch back to you if desired. The Ministry will even pay to have it repaired if that happens. I had it fully cleaned of valuables and sentimental items before leaving conjured replicas in their places. Everything I retrieved was placed in your family vault for safe keeping."

*Break*

"Vault Seventeen." Rosgaw announced as the cart stopped. Dumbledore allowed Harry to step out first, gently gripping the lad's shoulder since his legs were a little shaky.

"Easy now." Dumbledore chuckled. "It can take some getting used to."

"Follow me if you will Mr. Potter." Rosgaw spoke up.

Harry quickly followed him to stand before the large metal doorway. He could see a large version of his family crest.

"Place your hand and heir ring upon the crest. Twist the ring around your finger so the crest can touch it. Only a witch or wizard with Potter blood or a Gringotts' goblin can open this vault. It will draw blood from your hand and will test it and your ring. If the witch or wizard who tried wasn't a Potter by blood they would be knocked unconscious and repelled violently by the vault wards. If they tried to force it a second time they would injected with a fast acting sleeping potion before a more _lethal_ solution was taken."

Harry nodded before putting his ring against the crest. He hissed as he felt his hand being cut before a wave of magic went through the ring into him before it left. Pulling his hand back he saw that it was healed. He was brought our of his thoughts when he heard several loud clicks in the door. The doors groaned as they opened and Harry gaped as he saw the inside. It was huge! It was easily at least twenty times as big as his trust vault, if not bigger.

"If I might suggest Mr. Potter that you check the pedestal in the front of the vault first. Feel free to take your time inside, I will wait for you." Rosgaw told him, nodding politely before walking back to the cart.

"Well would you like to go inside Harry?" Dumbledore asked him amused. "Normally you would have to give me access by saying 'I, your full name, give their name, permission to enter this vault' but since I wear the ring of the Potter family Regent it will allow me entry. This feature will only work one time. If you wish to bring them back again you must be with them and repeat the oath."

Harry nodded and stored the information away. The entire west side of the vault was taken up by large square trunks filled to the brim with coins and several held jewels, both cut and uncut, and several different kinds of ingots. Towards the back Harry could see several doors. Stepping closer Harry read them: Heirlooms, Jewelry, Weapons/Wands, Library, Clothes and Armors.

Harry made his way towards where Rosgaw recommended. Sitting on the pedestal was a large, thick tome. _Potteur_ along with his family crest, all done in jewels stuck up from the cover.

"Your family grimore I believe." Dumbledore spoke up.

"Grimore?" Harry asked. "Like a spell book?"

Dumbledore hummed in agreement.

"They can contain spells discovered or created by your family plus their history and any other discoveries they have made." Dumbledore told him. "If you take it with you you will want to take very good care of it and keep it in a safe place. You needn't worry about someone else opening it as they only ever open for family but they can be stolen."

"Alright." Harry said before picking it up. He breathed in sharply as the feeling of "home" enveloped him briefly. Smiling he slid it into his bag and sighed as the feeling cut off.

"Perhaps you would like to check out the weapons and wands?" Albus asked. "Perhaps you might find yourself a secondary wand. It is nice to have a backup in case anything happens to your first wand."

Harry walked towards the racks of wands. Closer up he could see that each one was labeled with the users name, birth and death date and the wand components. There were many exotic cores like Thunderbird tail feathers, nundu heart-string, and basilisk heart-string. At the very end he could see his parents wands. His mum's wand was made of willow with a unicorn hair core while his dad's was made of mahogany with a dragon heart-string core. Running his hands across the different wands he sent his magic outwards trying to find a secondary wand.

Harry gasped as he felt a connection nearly as strong as his own wand nearly ten minutes later. Stepping forward he read the plate beneath it:

 _ **Augustus Potter**_

 _ **1392 AD- 1517 AD**_

 _ **12 ¼" Rowan and Griffin Feather**_

"This is the one Professor." Harry said. "It's Rowan wood with a Griffin Feather."

Dumbledore quickly made his way over to him.

"Very nice Harry." Dumbledore commented. "They are both good for Transfiguration and Defensive magics."

Albus handed him a leather wand holster he was holding.

"It's nice to have a spare." Dumbledore said before holding out his other hand. Inside of it sat a a slightly furry drawstring pouch. "This is a Mokeskin pouch. They are fairly rare. It will hold just about anything and no one but the owner can remove the contents."

"Cool." Harry said, pulling it over his neck.

"If you would like I can show you where I left the things I was able to salvage from your home in Godric's Hallow." Dumbledore offered.

"Yes please." Harry replied.

Dumbledore nodded and led him over to an out of the way stack of crates. Harry ended up taking his parents school trunks, a wind-up wrist watch that had belonged to his father that had a leather band and gold casing. The background was a golden version of his family crest. According to the spell recording it would automatically change time to specific time zones, was waterproof, scratch proof and would vibrate if the wearer was going to eat or drink anything harmful. The last thing he took was some picture albums.

"Thanks for bringing me sir." Harry smiled.

"Of course my boy." Dumbledore said, squeezing his shoulder in comfort.

Harry held the photo albums up to lip of his moleskin pouch and watched with a wide grin as they were sucked inside with a light slurping sound. Dumbledore twitched his wand causing his parent's trunks to shrink as well before they soared into the air and were sucked in his pouch.

"Wicked." He said causing Dumbledore to laugh.

*Break*

"Let's make a stop here." Dumbledore said motioning towards a nearby shop. Harry read the sign Eyelop's Owl Emporium. He hadn't gone to the shop when he and Severus had been there.

"Alright." Harry shrugged. "Do you need to buy something for your owl?"

"No I thought that we might purchase you your own owl." Dumbledore replied, smiling brightly.

"But sir surely I won't really need one since there's school owls I could use." Harry said trying to reason with him. Even though he had money now it didn't mean he would needlessly waste his money on expensive things.

"Consider it a birthday present my boy." Dumbledore told him with a negligent wave of his hand. "Besides once you make some friends, and I am sure that you will want to send them mail during the summer or Mail Order things while away at school."

Twenty minutes later they left with a snowy owl who Harry named Hedwig after thanking the older wizard profusely. He had felt an instant connection with her. Along with his new owl he had purchased her a wooden perch, dishes, roomy copper cage and a several boxes of owl treats. He also purchased a book on how to care for his owl. He had never had a pet before and he wanted to take care of her.

Harry, at Dumbledore's suggestion, purchased a mail pouch as well which was a leather pouch about three inches tall that would keep mail fresh and dry and would shrink whatever was placed inside to a certain extent. The recipient merely needed to tap it with their wand to open the pouch or they could command it to "Open". According to the clerk the last feature had been added for the benefit of the families of muggleborns and underage children.

*Break*

"Harry there is something I must speak to you about." Severus said thinking about how to explain to Harry the role he had to play at Hogwarts. They were sitting in some comfortable chairs in his sitting room. Harry was working on writing with a quill while Severus was working on teaching plans for the upcoming year. Hedwig was perched on the back of her human's chair watching over him.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked, setting his quill inside of the ink well.

"There is something important I must tell you." Severus said taking a deep breath while rubbing his chin. "I-I need you to know this before school begins. Before and during my Hogwarts' years I was alone aside from your mother. I wore second hand clothes and didn't practice very good personal hygiene and I was bullied for it. It didn't help that I had been sorted into Slytherin which many considered the _Dark_ house since many Pureblood supremacist came from Slytherin. The main instigators of the pranks played on me were a group that called themselves _The Marauder's_. They were made up of four Gryffindor boys named Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and your father."

"My dad was a prankster?" Harry asked, always eager to learn more about his parents.

"Yes he was." Severus said, unable to prevent the small scowl from coming to his face. "Your father was usually pretty varied on his pranks but they could border on bullying."

"My dad was a bully?" Harry asked with a scowl of his own. While he hadn't had to deal a lot with bullying from his cousin and his gang since his Aunt had always got on to him about it he did see the others they did it to. Harry didn't like bullies. He thought them small minded and jealous of those around them. Most bullies did it to make themselves feel better.

Severus sighed. _I can't believe I am going to be defending James Potter to his son._

His almost wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't want you to think that your father was a bad person per say. He was the only child of a wealthy elderly couple and grew up very spoiled." Severus told him. "It didn't help that his best friend Sirius Black hated dark families with a passion since he came from one known for it's proud Dark heritage. Black was usually the more vicious in his pranks and your father usually didn't do much to block them. Black held a special disdain for me in his heart since I was friends with his best mate's crush. He simply loved to target me."

Severus paused before a mischievous smirk flashed across his face.

"That's not to say that it was entirely one sided though. I did get my fair of licks on them as well. Your father did eventually grow up to be the good man that your mother married after his older brother and sister-in-law were killed."

 _Ugh._ Severus thought in disgust and amusement at himself. He might have partially moved on from the past and mostly got over what happened during his school years but James Potter would never be one of his favorite people. Sirius Black though, he hated with a passion; it made him almost giddy that Black was now rotting in Azkaban. The feeling was detracted by what actions had helped to put him there, Harry an orphan and Severus' best friend Lily dead.

"Over my years at Hogwarts I became bitter and spiteful. I even came close to permanently ruining the friendship your mother and I had shared since childhood. She caught me in a moment of weakness and I lashed out at her and called her a derogatory name used against muggleborns. Luckily your mother, for all her legendary temper, also had a kind heart and she eventually let me back in."

"What did you call her sir?" Harry asked, seeing the slightly haunted and sad look on Severus' face.

Severus' eyes searched him briefly before answering.

"I called her a mudblood." Severus whispered. "The slur is a particularly nasty name meaning dirty blood. Some purebloods believe that muggleborns are trash compared to their long magical bloodlines. Their beliefs are only reinforced in their opinion as some muggleborns and muggle-raised try and introduce ideas from the muggle world. Never mind that their families once had to have been started by muggleborns."

Severus paused to take a sip of his tea.

"In my seventh year I was approached by a group of older Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's about a powerful wizard on the rise who was looking for wizards with power, intelligence and ingenuity. I was promised access to rare potions ingredients and access to state of the art labs after I gained my Potion's Mastery. I was informed that by working for this wizard I would be helping to make a new world for witches and wizards, one where we didn't have to hide away from muggles and where all magical beings would flourish.

At the time I despised muggles because of my own father Tobias, who was an abusive drunkard. I blamed him for my mother's death and I desired to lash out at those that I felt had wronged me. In my foolish pursuit of a an equal world I failed to see through the lies that were weaved around me. I thought that I was working towards a better world, one where people like my best friend wouldn't be looked down upon for being born outside of an established magical line. To my everlasting shame in my naivety I was used to do terrible things. I became one of the Dark Lord's followers, a Death Eater.

It was later, after achieving my Potions Mastery, that I saw this powerful wizard and his followers for what they were. They were murderers and bigots. They didn't want an equal world, they wanted a pureblood ruled world. Purebloods were to rule with half-bloods being second class citizens. Muggleborns, magical creatures and muggles would be killed or enslaved. I was asked to go on raids where innocent people were brutalized and murdered. Men, women, children it didn't matter to the monsters. They said that they strove to preserve magical blood but they killed many magical families reducing our population even more. All because they fought against the Dark Lord or refused to support him.

I was horrified and I ran to the one person I thought could help me, the Headmaster. He had already been the leader of the "Light" since the nineteen-fifties. He wasn't, and still isn't, a perfect man but he helped me even though what I had done disgusted him. He wished for me be a spy in the enemy's circle and I agreed. I was forced to do things that still haunt my dreams but I was able to help Dumbledore's side. After the Dark Lord was killed Albus helped me stay free from Azkaban Prison by announcing my role as a spy for the Light. Ever since I have taught Potions at Hogwarts and was later promoted to Head of Slytherin House."

Severus sighed wearily.

"Since it is unknown whether or not the Dark Lord is truly dead I have had to continue the charade of being a loyal Death Eater. At school I am spiteful and rude to those not in my house and constantly put them down, dock points and hand out detentions. It is not an act that I enjoy but it is a necessary evil. Once school begins I will have to act nastily towards you, since you are both the son of man I was known to hate and the reason for the Dark Lord disappearance. I don't want you to take what I say personally because I **do not** hate you. I will always be available to help you or if you just need someone to talk to. We'll just have to keep it private."

"I understand sir." Harry said after thinking about it. "It's not fair but it is what it is."

Severus nodded gratefully.

"For this purpose the Headmaster has given me a charm that can be added to your portkey necklace." Severus said. "It's a variation of the Notice-Me-Not charm and is password activated and deactivated. When in use people will not want to look at you. This doesn't mean that they can't hear or smell you though so you'll have to be careful. Let me see your necklace."

Harry quickly took it off, eager to see more magic.

"What would you like your passwords to be?" Severus asked.

Harry rubbed his chin in thought.

"Superman for on and Batman for off." Harry replied, blushing slightly.

Severus snorted. He had read the same comics when he was a boy.

"Very well." He said before laying his wand against the crystal and murmuring the spell. The crystal flashed three times before he removed his wand and handed it back. "Here. Give it a try."

Harry slipped it back over his neck before doing as instructed. They found that it worked perfectly and Harry grinned.

"Thank you sir." Harry said, slipping it under his shirt.

"Your letters and packages should start arriving tomorrow from the goblins." Severus said. "You might want to go and relax in your room."

Over the next couple of weeks Severus and Dumbledore helped Harry go through many letters and packages that had been left for him by grateful witches and wizards. Many of the packages were toys which he, Severus and Dumbledore figured he could donate to St. Mungo's Children's Ward. Some were age inappropriate gifts like Firewhiskey or dragon hide armor. He also received a deluxe potions kit with a set of finely made silver knives that he agreed to wait and use after he had learned more about Potions. It had apparently been sent by Horace Slughorn, the previous Potion Master and teacher at Hogwarts and Slytherin Head of House. Harry sent him a personal thank you note after Severus told him that his mother had been one of Slughorn's favorites. The two adult wizards had explained that Slughorn liked to make connections with powerful and important people. While it could be annoying at times he was a great friend to have according to Dumbledore and had a lot of useful connections that might be helpful to him in the future.

Another rare artifact found among his packages was a small round rune covered bowl known as a Projection Pensieve. It allowed the user to project their memories in the air instead of going inside of it. It could, however, only hold up to four memories at a time. Dumbledore had expounded on the virtues of owning the rare artifact as it greatly aided in the users recall.

Many of the packages also contained pre-made meals under preservation charms. Some of those were donated to St. Mungo's while the rest were given to a charity that helped feed poor witches and wizards. Harry had also sent a good number of them to the magical orphanages as he knew what it was like to be an orphan. Using a dictation quill Harry wrote thank you letters which was better than using a regular quill. He didn't want to think what his hand would have felt like if he hadn't.

*Break*

"Wow." Harry said as he stepped out of the floo at Platform 9 ¾.

He looked around at the grand looking platform. The large red and gold train took up much of the platform but there were also several stalls arranged up and down the platform. Some sold food and drinks and he saw one for _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_. The platform was extremely busy with many families bustling around. The floor were made of white marble and several golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Benches were evenly spaced around the platform along with some tables.

"Get your Daily Prophet here! Only five knuts!" He heard over the hoots, growls and hisses.

"Butterbeer! Only a thirteen knuts!"

"Sandwiches for six knuts!"

"Tureens of soup, a sickle steal!"

"Jason give your brother back his toad!"

"Come along." Severus said, gripping his left shoulder. Severus' appearance was transfigured to look like a brown haired, blue eyes man. His trademark nose was smaller which really changed his appearance.

"This seems to be pretty fancy just for the Hogwarts Express." Harry said.

"That's because this station is used for other magical trains as well as the Hogwarts Express throughout the year." Severus replied. "It's usually used by those who have large families or don't like to or cant apparate, take the Knight Bus or travel through the floo network."

Severus helped Harry pick an empty compartment towards the middle and slid his trunk onto the overhead wrack. Harry had a couple of books and games in his bag if he needed something to do. He also had a lunch that Tilly, sister of Milly, had forced upon him. She had told him that she included more than he could eat in case he made any friends on the train.

"Take care of yourself Harry and try to make some friends." Severus said, gripping his shoulders.

"Yes sir." Harry replied, offering him a smile.

"I will see you at school." Severus whispered. He offered his ward a nod before disapparating. Harry looked around the platform before shrugging. He bought himself a couple of butterbeers and a copy of the Daily Prophet before going back to his compartment.

"Hello." A tall, thin boy with spiky dark blond hair, tanned skin and strange amber eyes spoke up from the door. He didn't sound British and he was wearing an AC/DC long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with his wand sticking out of his pocket. "Is it alright if I sit in here?"

"Sure." Harry said.

"Thanks." The boy said, pulling in what looked like a muggle leather suitcase on wheels. Harry got up and helped him put it on the wrack over the other seat and watched him tap it with his wand causing the suitcase to become a wooden trunk.

"Never get tired of watching that." The boy grinned before sticking his hand out. "I'm Terry Boot."

"Harry Potter." Harry replied cautiously, shaking his hand. He didn't really feel like being stared at for something he supposedly did as a baby. Luckily Terry didn't seem to know about his fame.

"Nice to meet you." Terry said before throwing himself into his seat.

"I hope you don't mind but where are you from?" Harry asked. "You don't sound British."

"Nah my family just moved here a couple of months ago." Terry gave a careless grin. "My mom is from here originally but she moved to the States where she met my dad. He's a First Generation and my mum's a Legacy."

"First generation? Legacy?" Harry asked confused.

Terry laughed before knocking himself upside the head with the palm of his hand.

"D'oh!" Terry grinned sheepishly. "What is called Muggleborn and Purebloods here. They have different names in the States, less discriminatory. Muggles here are called Mundanes in the States and Sqeebs I think are called Middles or Magic-Locked."

"It's squibs I believe." Harry corrected him calmly. He was always interested in learning new things. Now that he knew that he was a wizard he had an entirely new world to explore.

Terry nodded, filing the information away for reference.

"I think I like the name Mundane better than Muggle." Harry said. "Muggle almost sounds like a slur."

"According to my mum my siblings and I are considered a half-bloods here." Terry said. "Didn't really make much difference back home."

"I'm a half-blood as well." Harry informed him. "My mum was a Muggleborn and my dad a Pureblood. How many siblings do you have?"

"Three, all sisters." Terry sighed despondently before sniggering. "The oldest is Cordelia, or Delia for short, she'll be coming to school next year, Samantha is seven and Marie is four. All of us are magical."

"It's just me." Harry said somewhat sadly. He would have liked to have had a sibling as long as they didn't act like Dudley.

"Didn't know I would be coming to Hogwarts, thought I'd be going to a school back home." Terry said. "My dad works at _KTech_ company and got a transfer to their office in London. What about you?"

"I live with my relatives in Little Whinging in Surrey. The neighborhood is very boring. All the houses and the yards are the same." Harry replied. "My parents were killed in the last war."

"Sorry." Terry said flushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said with a wave. "I don't really remember them. How long have you known you were a wizard?"

"All my life." Terry answered, more tha happy to steer the conversation away from uncomfortable subjects. "It's never been a really big deal since we do most things the mundane way. The magical world in the States is really closed linked with the mundane. Most witches and wizard don't wear robes except for the members of the Council of Wizards, the magical congress. Pretty much everyone knows how to blend in and live in the mundane world."

"Nice." Harry said. "I just found out that I'm a wizard. My Aunt and Uncle are mundanes."

"Want to try out an M-Boy?" Terry asked. "Their similar to muggle Game Boys but are produced using magic. Some first generation witches and wizards built a company around making magical devices that mimic mundane devices. You can barely tell the difference. They have magical TVs and everything."

Terry opened his trunk and pulled out a two foot wide plastic case. Grinning Terry set it on the seat. When he opened Harry could see two square plastic devices about five inches across. Sitting beside them were several crystal squares.

"The crystals hold the different games." Terry told him. "You just slide it into a player and the second can pick it up."

"Wicked." Harry grinned as he opened the second one.

*Break*

Harry gazed around the Great Hall with barely hidden awe and wonder. Even reading about it in Hogwarts: A History, which apparently another student had read and was quoting, hadn't done it justice. Looking up at the Head table he caught Dumbledore's eye who gave him a wink. Harry's attention was grabbed as the Sorting Hat seem to gain a rip in it's fabric before it began to sing.

 _Weird._ Harry thought. He had never thought he would ever see a singing hat. When the song ended he clapped along with everyone else. He zoned out a lot of names but focused when Terry was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harry." He heard Professor McGonagall call out. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, walking to the seat. Sitting down he allowed the Professor to place the hat on his head.

"Interesting, very interesting." Harry heard the hat murmur causing him to jump slightly. "Plenty of courage I see and not a bad mind either. You also clearly value cunning and ambition and have a thirst to prove yourself. How about Slytherin?"

 _Not Slytherin._ Harry thought remembering the talk he and Professor Snape had had.

"Not Slytherin eh?" The hat replied before humming. "No perhaps not. Professor Snape was right about you not really being too welcome in that house. It's a sad state of affairs when a student isn't considered welcome. Still, Slytherin could have made you great."

 _A house does not make one great; it is up to the person to do that._ Harry argued. _I will not let my house define me._

The hat chuckled.

"Finely argued. Perhaps Hufflepuff? You have plenty of loyalty but then again perhaps it's not the House for you. Your sense of caution will do you well in life. But what is this...something buried deep inside of you. A deep well of ambition, a great thirst for knowledge and power. You live by the creed that 'Knowledge is Power'. Beware that your thirst for them does not consume you or you could become that which murdered your parents. The Wizarding World cannot stand another Dark Lord so soon. By all means pursue your dreams but do not forget your values either." The hat told him. "I hope you find a new home in... _ **Ravenclaw!**_ "

Raucous applause burst from the Ravenclaw table. Harry frowned slightly as he thought about the hat's words as he took of the hat and walked over to join Terry at the Ravenclaw table. Terry reached up and high-fived him before he sat down. Right then Harry swore to never forget who he was. He wouldn't become like his parent's murderer but he also wouldn't let others walk all over him.

"Glad you're here." Terry smirked.

"Me too." Harry smiled.

"What do you think –"

The Slytherin table applauded as the last first year was sorted.

The sound of a fork tapping against a glass goblet rang through the Great Hall as the Headmaster stood, arms stretched out with a smile.

"Good evening." Professor Dumbledore said, his powerful voice reaching the entirety of the hall. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this fine institution. For those of you joining us for the first time I welcome you, for those who are returning, welcome back. Before we begin, what I am sure, will be a sumptuous feast I must inform you of some announcements first. Firstly I would like to welcome this years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Quirnius Quirrell who has taught Muggle Studies here for the last four years and has decided to try his hand at Defense."

He paused briefly for applause. Quirrell stood and gave a bow and a small smile before quickly sitting back down. Harry gave his turban a weird look but didn't give it anymore mind.

"Taking over his post as Professor of Muggle Studies is a new addition to the staff, Professor Charity Burbage."

A stocky witch with blond hair, blue eyes and blushing cheeks stood up and waved enthusiastically while the students politely applauded.

"Yes, welcome Professor Burbage." Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded to her. His face turned slightly stern but if you looked closely enough you could see an amused look in his eyes. "I wish to remind _all_ students that Forbidden Forest, is strictly that, forbidden to all students unaccompanied by a member of the Hogwarts faculty. The forest is a dangerous place even for a fully trained witch or wizard so be sure to heed my warnings. Any one caught in or trying to go in the forest will be harshly punished."

Harry could see Professor McGonagall glaring at students at her house table while Professor Snape watched his own darkly.

"The third floor corridor on the the right side is closed this year due to needing several repairs. Several wards and spells have deteriorated around the area and so it has been blocked off. Any students attempting to enter the corridor will be punished since it is unsafe. Now for the feast. Dig in!"

"Hi, I'm William Fox." An brown haired boy who's brown eyes looked out from behind silver square rimmed glasses. "Call me Will."

"Harry Potter." Harry replied, shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm Marcus Throughgood." The black haired, blue eyed wizard next to him said. He was slightly chubby and had several bunches of freckles on his face. "This lug's best mate."

Marcus thumped Will on the back causing him to drop a drumstick he was holding into his mash potatoes and gravy.

"Keep telling yourself that." Will muttered as he used his napkin to try and clean his robes. A nearby older student took pity on him and cleaned them with a quick spell getting a grateful nod from the brown haired boy.

The rest of Harry's house mates introduced themselves. Kevin Entwhistle was a black haired boy with black eyes. Harry thought he was little stuck up but kept his opinion to himself. Steven Cornfoot was tall for his age and enjoyed playing muggle football. Michael Corner didn't say much, mostly sticking to himself. Cecil Daniels was short, had short black hair and blue eyes covered mostly by his glasses.

*Break*

Harry grinned as he followed Terry into the the Ravenclaw common room.

"Wow." He heard Terry mutter.

The Ravenclaw common room was magnificent. It was clearly larger on the inside than it seemed to be on the outside. Tall bookshelves bulging with books lined all of the walls. Large comfy lounging chairs and couches were scattered around the entire room alongside several large and small wooden tables. Large floor to ceiling windows allowed natural light to illuminate the room during the day while fireplaces placed evenly around the common room warmed and illuminated it at night alongside strange globular lights similar to the ones at Prince Manor in the place of torches. Harry had to admit that he liked them better than torches since they put out more light. He absentmindedly wondered why the entire castle didn't have them.

"Welcome home first years. I am Penelope Clearwater. This is our main common room used for hanging out with your friends and resting." The fifth year prefect, said. Her long, dirty blond hair was tied back and her blue eyes were stern. "This is the first floor. The second floor contains the dormitories and bathrooms. The third floor is exclusively devoted to studying."

The male prefect next to her then took over. He was tall and skinny with short brown hair and grey eyes.

"Hello everyone I am Bill Warner the other fifth year prefect." He said, offering them a smile. "We also have a classroom set up connected to the study room where you are allowed to practice spells under supervision. If you need any help you can come to me or the other prefects. Now I'll hand things over to our Head of House."

Professor Flitwick was a short man with graying brown hair and a bushy mustache. Laugh lines crinkled around his eyes showing him to be a man of good humor.

"Thank you Ms. Clearwater, Mr. Warner. Welcome First years to Ravenclaw House." The teacher said in his slightly squeaky voice. "I am Filius Flitwick your Head of House and Charms teacher. I have headed Ravenclaw for twenty-three years now and I am still delighted to see the first years I get every year. I just wished to make a couple of announcements before allowing you all to go to bed. Curfew for first through third years is nine-thirty in the common room and ten-thirty is time for lights out. I will give you your schedules tomorrow here in the common room."

Flitwick waved his wand causing a clipboard to float into a his hand.

"Here in Ravenclaw we do things different when it comes to housing. In any other house you would bunk with all others of the same sex in your year. In Ravenclaw the dorms are broken up into double rooms with a shared bathroom. This person is usually considered to be your study partner so if you are not satisfied who you are staying with you can ask for a transfer. The door to your rooms are keyed to only allow entry to the occupants, prefects and teachers. You need to place your wands against your name plate to key you in the first time. You can have others in your rooms but you must allow them in, they cannot open the door themselves. Also instead of heaters the Ravenclaw dorms have temperature charms on them that automatically change to suit your preference. Now I will read off your dorm assignments..."

Flitwick read down the list assigning them their rooms.

"...and last but not least Harry Potter and Terry Boot."

Terry raised a brow at Harry who nodded. He was fine with the arrangement.

Harry followed Terry up the stairs until they reached their door room. _Terry Boot_ and _Harry Potter_ was done in two square brass plates. Taking out his wand he placed the tip on the plate. He saw Terry do the same beside him. He felt a brief surge of magic before it died down.

"That's a cool looking wand." Terry commented.

Harry smirked.

"Yeah it works really well for me." Harry said.

"You already know some spells?" Terry asked.

"Just a few that I was shown this summer." Harry admitted. "They've all worked really well for me though."

"Could you show me sometime?" Terry asked. "I have a few that I can show you as well."

"Sure." Harry shrugged before opening their door.

The rooms was fairly good sized, definitely the result of an expansion charm. Looking inside of them they could see a four-poster bed with blue curtains and blankets with a night stand beside it near a good sized window, also with blue curtains. At the end of the bed sat a good sized wooden desk with many drawers, a small reading lamp, and a comfy looking chair, a four shelved bookshelf sat beside it. On the farthest wall was a wardrobe. The floor was actually done in wood and there was a blue and gold rug taking up a good portion of the floor. They were lit by the globular lights like the common room. On the wall between his and Terry's room was a door. Opening it he looked inside. There were two shower stalls, two bathroom stalls and two sinks with just enough room beside them to fit two tall cabinets. Harry was happy that their rooms had their own doors as he liked his privacy.

"Do you mind if I call my owl Hedwig in here to stay?" Harry asked.

"Nah that's cool as long as you clean up after her." Terry replied. "I'm thinking of getting an iguana next year. I check the rules and it said that only first years have to bring a cat, owl or toad. After that, with special permission, you can bring others."

"Cool." Harry replied, trying out the word for himself.

Opening his trunk he pulled out the wooden perch he had bought Hedwig along with the food and water dish. Putting the tip of his wand into the water bowl he whispered, " _Aquamenti!_ "

Water left his wand in fast stream, quickly filling it up. Taking out one of his boxes of owl treats he placed several in the food dish. Opening the window Harry placed his wand against his mouth and whistled sharply before flicking his wand causing the sound to fly out of the window in a cloud of silver motes.

A minute later Hedwig flew into the room, landing on her perch.

"Evening girl." Harry said, reaching over and scratching her crest feathers causing her to chirrup softly. "You can go and come from here as much as you like girl."

Terry stepped into the room causing Hedwig's eyes to snap over to him sharply.

"Hedwig this is Terry, my roommate." Harry told her. She eyed him for several seconds before bobbing her head.

"Wow she's beautiful man." Terry told him.

"I got her at Eyelop's this summer." Harry said. "She was the best owl there of course."

Hedwig seemed to puff up proudly causing Harry to snigger. She briefly nibbled his finger gently before she flew back out the window.

"Probably going hunting for her supper." Harry commented.

Harry watched as Terry put up several moving posters on the wall with a tap of his wand.

"They have a small sticking charm on them." Terry told him at his curious look. Harry nodded as he was looking at a group of people flying on brooms with lightning flashing in the background.

"That's my favorite American Quidditch team. The Thunderer's." Terry informed him. "Quidditch isn't quite as popular back home, Quodpot is the newest craze. It's got a pretty good sized league."

*Break*

A/N: I wanted to portray my Dumbledore as a helpful grandfather like figure instead of the manipulative old man he appears to be in a lot of fics. Portraits in my story know everything that their "real self" knew when they were alive, can form their own opinions, learn and behave as the person would have when they were alive because they have a very tiny sliver of the subjects soul inside of it. Not enough to tether them to the living world and the soul would heal quickly.


	4. Devoted- Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Naruto is a genius. Will he fight for the very people who hate him or will he strive for more?

-Powerful!Gray!Naruto

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _I used to care about what others thought of me. I saw the way they looked at me, like I wasn't even there. Deeper still I saw the anger, hatred and most of all the fear they held for me. All I had wanted was for them to acknowledge me as one of them. I was such a fool then. I allowed them to push all of their problems on to me, to use me as a scapegoat. They pushed me around, overcharged me at their stores and I did nothing in retaliation. I built myself a mask to hide the anger and pain deep inside of me. I showed them an idiot, an unskilled fool so they needn't fear me anymore._

 _That was until that night, I was attacked by a ninja of Konoha. He came at me swinging his sword. He cut me, scarred my face, then stabbed me. That was the first time I was able to call upon the power within me; the power of my prisoner, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Something broke within me that night. I accessed a darkness within me and I liked it. It comforted me, reassured me that I wasn't alone. If it hadn't been for that attack I might have allowed my mask to become the real me. I would thank that man if I hadn't already obliterated him for daring to harm me._

 _I was once ruled by emotion now I do not allow them to influence me, to weaken me. My resolve is to be strong, for the strong rule over the weak. I will **never** be weak again. If I am proven to have a weakness, than I will destroy it, suffocate it, never allow it to fester inside and infect me._

 _They might not like me but they will respect me and they will fear me. I have embraced my darkness..._

 _...I am Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fourteen, almost fifteen, year old Uzumaki Naruto yawned as he woke up. Sitting up he allowed the sheet to fall down to his waist revealing his muscular physique before he began stretching. Getting out of bed he created a Kage Bunshin to make his breakfast before falling forward to the floor and beginning to do push-ups. When he was finished with them he walked to the bar secured on his wall and did his pull-ups.

He slipped on his black cargo pants and a tight black shirt which actually had armor sowed into it. Next he put on his favorite necklace. It was a ying/yang symbol on a black metal necklace. Neck came his armored boots, black vest designed similar to a flack jacket with multiple pockets for scrolls or tools. Black, fingerless leather gloves with metal knuckles slid on last.

Icy blue eyes stared out at the world apathetically. He took in the clear skies, the smell of the air, the bustling crowds below. He caught sight of the various beggars and thieves that wandered the alleyways and snorted. They were all so weak and vulnerable. The only people worthy of his recognition were the strong and powerful.

Picking up the sharpening stone that laid next to him he slowly slid it along the blade of the sword he held in his lap. The repetitive sound calmed him and allowed him to drop into a meditative trance. It calmed his mind while also allowing him to be alert. His lips quirked into a smirk as he looked at the blade. It was a good sword. Even if it wasn't made from chakra conducting metal it was well made.

While it wasn't much to look at it would do what he desired and do it well. It's sheath was a simple black while the guard square and plain while the handle was wrapped in dark red cloth. Imprinted on the end of the handle was a small Uchiha fan. He had taken it off the ninja that had tried to kill him, keeping it for his own.

Today was the day he would graduate from The Academy, the mile sized compound where the shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha were trained. He was powerful and skilled enough that he could have graduated several years before but the Sandaime had changed the rules that so long as Konoha wasn't at war you had to be at least fourteen to graduate. Apparently too many civilian kids were being killed when they were Genin and parents were complaining.

As he tilted his arm his eyes caught onto the red kitsune seemingly tattooed on the inside of his left wrist. A rare smile touched his lips as he thought back to when he first got it, how he had met _her_.

 _~Flashback Begins~_

As Naruto came to he knew that he wasn't where he used to be. Nor was he any place he had seen before. White clouds floated around and beneath him. Looking around he saw a large island floating above him.

 _Where the hell am I?_ Naruto wondered.

He wished to be closer to the island and felt himself pulled towards it. His eyes almost closed at the pleasure of flying, the wind ruffling his hair. It was amazing. It made him feel free for the first time in his life. Finally opening his eyes he willed himself to land on the island.

As his mind cleared he saw a form materializing in the clouds in front of him. A tall and beautiful red haired woman stood before him in some ancient looking blood red armor. It was slightly demonic with screaming skulls on the upper arm and spikes on the shoulders. Even though most of it was covered up he could tell that her body was in very good shape and she had a sizable bust size, if he was so inclined to care. The tight leather armor opened towards the top to show off a sizable amount of cleavage. Even though he hadn't started puberty yet Naruto could appreciate her beauty. A red sash hung around her waist, holding a dagger while two sword hilts could be seen on her back.

Her skin was flawless and pale. An aura of immense power hung around her like a cloak. Her amber eyes were accented with black coal and glittered with an undefinable emotion. Two orange stripes lay beneath her eyes and across her wrists. She seemed to be sizing him up as well as he watched her. Finally her mouth curved into a small smile.

" **Hello, Naruto-kun."** She spoke.

Naruto gasped.

"Your's is the voice I've heard." Naruto whispered warily.

" **Yes. I am the one that has been speaking to you."** She replied calmly. " **I am the one that has helped you and looked out for you all of your life. I have healed you, and kept you from becoming ill."**

Naruto watched her as she walked closer towards him, her hips swaying slightly from side to side.

" **I am the Demon Goddess Kyuubi of the Ninth Realm."** She told him imperiously when he looked up her. " **Welcome to my home, or at least representative of it in your mind. You are the first mortal to ever lay eyes upon it and live."**

She waved her hand behind her and the clouds completely dispersed allowing to see the whole of the island in front of him. Great forests loomed around a golden path. At the end of the path he could see a large Japanese castle with a mountain behind it. A single free flowing waterfall ran down the entire front side. It was in a word: beautiful.

"How did you get here?" Naruto asked.

" **I have been inside of you for seven years little one."** She told him running her hand through his silky blond hair. Naruto couldn't help but lean into her touch a little causing her to smile slightly. Something about her just seemed to call to him. " **What the children of Konoha were told about that October 10** **th** **seven years ago is a lie. The Yondaime did not have the power to kill me. Instead I was sealed into you with help from an Elder God named Shinigami."**

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

" **You used my power to kill the human who attacked you."** She growled her eyes flashing in anger. " **It has taken some time but I was finally able to call your consciousness here after you fell asleep."**

"Why did you?" Naruto asked.

" **I have watched as the humans around you have ridiculed and attacked you. Frankly I tire of it and wish for it to stop."** Kyuubi answered him, her eyes were narrowed as she stared ahead. Naruto thought he saw them flash red briefly.

"Why? Why would you help me?" Naruto asked brow furrowed. "I mean for being stuck inside me like you are I'd think you'd hate me."

" **Because you are mine, and mine alone little one. Due to the seal you have taken my power into yourself making you** _ **mine**_ **and demons always look out for what is theirs."** She crooned to him, softly caressing his cheek with one of her long painted nails. " **I no more wish you harm than myself. But as much as it irks me, I am cut off from part of my power and I cannot enact my own will upon the fools at this time. However, you can."**

"Hokage-jiji says that I should forgive them." Naruto told her. "He said that they aren't in their right minds and are in as much pain as me."

Kyuubi snorted derisively. In her opinion the old human was a fool. He had informed the Council of her being sealed inside of Naruto. He should have kept it a secret, letting Naruto grow up normally. He then had the gall to be shocked when people reacted the way they did. Humans were indeed foolish creatures. They liked to think themselves above the animals around them but they weren't. Still if no one had attacked Naruto then they might not have met and her plans would have had to be reworked.

" **The old man is** _ **wrong.**_ **You should not forgive, nor forget."** Kyuubi hissed through gritted teeth. " **They strike at you because they think they are hurting me but they are only hurting the one who keeps them safe from my wrath."**

A dark, dangerous look crossed her face and her mouth widened into a malevolent smile.

" **If you want my help, use the power I will give you. Show them that they can no longer push you around. If you do** **as I command, I swear that I'll take care of you and make you stronger so that no one will hurt you again. Live for me and only for me little one and I will make you powerful and will be here for you always. The strong rule over the weak, it is the natural order of the world."** The red haired demoness crooned. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation. _**Foolish humans, you have driven him right into my arms. You have turned away such obvious talent. I will give him power, mold him and use him to strike at**_ **my** _ **enemies.**_ " **Swear loyalty to me and and accept my aid. Then I can help you to fulfill your dreams if you help me to fulfill mine."**

Naruto's brow furrowed as he thought over Kyuubi's offer before he knelt down before her.

"I swear it. I swear loyalty to you Kyuubi in return for help in fulfilling my dreams and making me stronger so that no one may harm us ever again." Naruto swore.

The demoness' eyebrows rose slightly but a pleased smile curled her lips. She was pleased to hear the emphasis on the word 'us'. _**Interesting, already becoming loyal, thinking of both of us.**_

" **Sign this contract and everything I've spoken will come to pass."** Kyuubi said holding out a crimson colored scroll that appeared in her hand. " **Once you do you will be changed, your body will not be able to handle accessing my power so early otherwise."**

Naruto tried to read the contract but it was in some kind of other language he couldn't read. A few seconds later the writing wiggled before becoming Kanji.

"How do I sign?" Naruto asked while he was reading it over.

 _ **Smart of him not to sign something before reading it.**_ Kyuubi thought a small, pleased smile on her face.

" **You must write your name in blood."** Kyuubi told him pulling out her wicked looking dagger.

"How will my signing the contract in my mind work?" Naruto asked curiously. "Since I'm technically not in a living breathing body at the moment."

" **Normally that would be true but as a Jinchūriki your mind is more powerful than that of a normal human."** Kyuubi informed him calmly. " **What you think in your mindscape becomes true. So if you wish to bleed and sign the contract you will be able to."**

"Alright." Naruto replied cutting his finger and signing his name clumsily. The contract flashed once and a malevolent light flashed through Kyuubi's eyes.

" **Very good."** Kyuubi said taking the scroll and signing it herself before flicking it closed and placing it inside of her pocket. " **Now brace yourself because this will hurt."**

 _~Flashback Ends~_

Sheathing the blade he stood up, dusting his pants off. He liked to be clean and severely disliked messiness. Which was the reason his apartment was all but spotless.

Looking at him you would believe him to seventeen instead of the fourteen he was. His body was lean and strong and his shoulders broad. With their agreement Kyuubi had changed his body in many ways. She had made him taller, faster, stronger, increased his natural healing factor and had boosted his already enhanced senses.

He could also use her power so it caused him no pain or injury. It actually felt pleasurable to him now, filling his veins like liquid fire. The process had hurt like hell as she changed his body but it had made him stronger so he was willing to endure it. She had also allowed him to become a summoner of her personal kitsune retainers.

Turning his caught the Hokage's monument out of the corner of his eye and he immediately focused on the one with wild spiky hair. His eyes narrowed as he looked up his paternal parent.

 _Father I will surpass you. All will know me and tremble at my greatness._ Naruto thought with surety and determination. He ran a hand through his short hair. He kept it cut to differentiate himself from his father and to keep it out of his face.

Naruto had come to know both of his parents through the memories Kyuubi possessed. While sealed she had completely copied all of the memories of her previous containers, Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina. Through her he had access to all of their knowledge and techniques which Kyuubi used to teach him.

He had seen his father in action and he actually respected the man. He didn't even hold any ill feelings for having sealed Kyuubi into him. An Uzumaki was the best kind of person to hold her and Naruto was one of the last and the nearest. His mother had already died or he could have resealed Kyuubi back into her. Besides he would not have met the person most precious to him if he had not.

Namikaze Minato had stood before the awe inspiring power of a Demon Goddess without fear and had done his duty to his home. Even if Naruto's feelings for Konoha were not the same he could respect the man for his sacrifice. Unfortunately the man had not left any constituencies behind on how to care for his son, only that he requested that Naruto be seen as a hero. Naruto mentally scoffed. Well they saw how well that had played out. Still he had only become stronger for the treatment.

 _'Soon our time will come beloved.'_ Kyuubi spoke up in his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I need to speak with the Hokage." Naruto said to the secretary outside of the old man's office. The Hokage had several secretaries that worked on a rotating schedule. Unfortunately the one there today was a new one he hadn't met before.

"Hokage-sama is too busy to speak with _you_ right now." The woman said. There was a pleasant smile on her face but her eyes said the truth. She despised him.

Naruto gazed at her coldly before nodding his head and taking a seat. He continued to watch her as he waited for the aged leader to be free. He distinctly saw her shiver when she caught his gaze before hastily looking away, almost causing him to smirk.

Fifteen minutes later a Chūnin walked out of the office before leaving with a nod to the secretary. The secretary got up and walked into the office before returning a half a minute later.

"The Hokage will see you now Uzumaki-san." She said before returning to her desk, being careful not to touch him.

"Thank you." Naruto nodded. Manners were important even if you didn't like someone.

Walking in Naruto saw the aged Hokage sitting at his desk, several piles of papers sitting in front of him.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Naruto said semi-respectfully. He barely caught the tiny flinch the man gave off at the way he addressed him.

He may not truly like or trust the man as much as he used to but he still held some affection for him. It was difficult not to when he had helped him as a child, even if it wasn't as much as he should have. He respected the Sandaime for his achievements but he really thought that his second term as Hokage was pretty much a disgrace. The Sandaime was tired of leading and the council had been able to take a lot of power for themselves with the death of his father.

The Uchiha Clan being destroyed and the Kumo Incident came to mind as two other major failures. Naruto was sure that if his father had been alive those two incidents would have ended quite differently.

"Naruto." The Sandaime nodded with a small smile on his face. He was saddened by the estrangement between them and didn't know the cause of it. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a suspicion that the Chūnin instructor Toji Mizuki is a traitor." Naruto informed him.

"That is a serious accusation to make Naruto." Sarutobi said serious. "What proof do you have?"

"He has been acting erratically." Naruto explained. "I have sensed the emotions inside of him. They are not the ones he shows on the surface. There is a lot of hatred and darkness in him."

Sarutobi nodded carefully. It was a noted ability of the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi to be able to sense other's emotions. Mito had developed a large amount of skill in this ability when she had been alive.

"Naruto are you actually planning on graduating from The Academy?" Sarutobi asked.

"Meh." Naruto said, leaning his chair back with his arms crossed.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you Naruto." Sarutobi sighed.

"Why should I protect _them_?" Naruto asked quietly.

"It is what your parents wanted for you." Sarutobi answered.

Naruto scoffed.

"Well my parents are dead." Naruto said coldly. "What bearing should their words have on me?"

"Your parents were well respected –" Sarutobi started saying.

"Whether or not they were respected as nothing to do with me." Naruto retorted. "I never knew them and have no idea what _they_ would want for me."

Silence hung in the office for several seconds.

"Do you doubt me?" Sarutobi asked sadly.

Naruto raised a brow at him.

"How could I ever fully trust you?" He asked. "You are the Hokage, leader of this village. You must think of what is best for everyone in Konoha not just the individuals. My life might become troublesome to you one day."

"That is a very cynical view." Sarutobi said finally. He carefully hid the sadness that had stabbed at his heart from the words of his adoptive grandson, even if they were true.

Naruto shook his head.

"I prefer to think of myself as a realist." Naruto said before sighing. The ability to sense the emotions of others given to him by Kyuubi allowed him to sense the older man's sadness. "It is nothing against you personally but you are a shinobi. One can never fully trust anyone in the world."

 _'Even me?'_ Kyuubi asked teasingly.

 _'Even you.'_ Naruto replied. _'I would be foolish to completely trust a demon. Many great men have fallen at the hands of those closest to them.'_

 _'Heh heh heh.'_ Kyuubi chuckled.

"I promise you things will be better." Sarutobi said. "If you only show them that you will protect them."

Naruto raised a skeptical brow.

"I have a deal for you." Sarutobi said. "If you promise to become a Konoha shinobi I will give you travel rights similar to the Sannin after you become a Chūnin. In return you will return to Konoha if it is in need of your services."

Naruto looked intrigued before scoffing.

"You think the Council will allow me to be promoted?"

Sarutobi sighed but nodded.

"Very well, after you complete a Chūnin exam." He said. "You will be given the travel rights and the rank of Chūnin if you prove yourself strong enough for it."

"I wish to be allowed to take missions from others not just Konoha." Naruto said. "Plus I can reject the missions Konoha offers me as long as I have a good reason."

Sarutobi nodded slowly.

"Only if they do not endanger Konoha." He said.

"Agreed." Naruto conceded. "I also will not be marked as a Missing-nin if I arrive late to help Konoha."

Sarutobi hesitated.

"Agreed." He said. Pulling out a scroll his quickly filled it out.

"This will require both of our blood signatures." He said signing his own signature and bloodprint, handing Naruto the scroll.

Naruto read through his carefully while stealthily checking for a Genjutsu. Finding everything as it should be Naruto signed it before wiping his blood next to it.

"Keep it." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto said bowing. The Hokage had done him a large favor and had restored some of his trust in him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A soft thud announced the arrival of an unforeseen addition.

"Naruto what have you done?" Iruka yelled. "Why did you take the Forbidden Scroll?"

"Why are you here Iruka?" Naruto asked. No one else was meant to get caught up in this but Naruto would adjust his plans. Naruto rolled up the scroll, having completely memorized it with a glance.

"Mizuki told me that you stole the Forbidden Scroll!" Iruka yelled. "What were you thinking?"

"I was told by Mizuki that this was a special graduation test." Naruto said, sticking to character.

"What!" Iruka exclaimed. "Why would Mizuki? – "

What he would have said was cut off by the arrival of Mizuki.

 _Shit Iruka is here._ Mizuki thought. He felt a brief feeling of regret at having to kill Iruka now as well before pushing it away. Nothing could get in the way of his quest for power. He _needed_ the scroll to be able to protect himself. If he didn't get it Orochimaru would kill him for sure. Flicking his wrist he extended the Fuuma Shuriken to it's full size before sending it flying towards the pair below.

 _CLANG!_

"Hello Mizuki-san." Naruto drawled monotonously as he deflected the large shuriken away with his sword.

"You!" Mizuki growled. "So you are betraying me!"

Naruto scoffed.

"Hardly, I was never with you in the first place." Naruto replied before disappearing in a burst of speed. Mizuki grunted as he reappeared, a fist in his gut. "You have gotten soft teaching at The Academy Mizuki. _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_."

Two clones appeared beside him before swiftly attacking Mizuki themselves. When they were done Mizuki groaned as he laid on the ground. Bot of his arms and legs were broken, several ribs were cracked or bruised and he would be pissing blood for weeks if he lived that long.

"You were not as clever as you would like to believe. Toji Mizuki you are under arrest for treason against Konoha." Naruto said calmly, the blade of his sword resting against the throat of traitorous Chūnin. As soon as he said this a Neko masked ANBU with long purple hair jumped down beside him while her partner, in a boar mask, secured Mizuki.

"Thank you for apprehending this traitor Uzumaki-san." She said. "You can report to Hokage-sama now. I will accompany you."

Naruto nodded while watching the man who kicked Mizuki in the side causing him to curl up more with a raspy groan.

"It's Ibiki for you scum." The man said.

"Enough Boar take him away." Neko ordered him sharply.

"Hai Taicho." Boar sighed before disappearing in a shushin, taking Mizuki with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Congratulations on completing your first B-Rank mission and catching of a traitor to Konoha. I thank you for your service." Sarutobi said formally.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Naruto answered.

"I have something here that belongs to you along with your pay." Sarutobi said. Picking up a scroll he handled it over to the blond.

"Something that belongs to me?" Naruto asked, brows furrowed.

"Your mother asked that I safeguard this until you were old enough to wield it." Sarutobi informed him. "It is sealed with a blood seal that can only be undone with willingly-given blood. It is an heirloom of your clan, the Uzumaki of Uzu no Kuni."

In a puff of smoke a katana laid on the desk. The sheath itself was dark red and had several golden swirls on it. The tsuba was made from gold and had an Uzumaki Swirl design carved into so it curled around the handle and blade. The cloth on the handle was dark gray in color and in perfect condition.

 _Mother's sword._ Naruto thought fondly.

Picking up the sword he carefully unsheathed it. Immediately he noticed the blade was different than the average blade. Instead of a normal silver blade it was tinted blue. Looking closer he could see kanji set into the blade.

" _'The one who wields this blade holds within them the heart of Uzu'._ " Naruto whispered. Reverently he held the blade in the air feeling the balance. Turning away he did a couple of practice swings before re-sheathing it.

"I don't much about it, your mother was pretty secretive. I do know that the metal is special and will conduct elemental chakra." Sarutobi told him.

Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure I can uncover it's secrets." Naruto replied, a sly smile coming to his face. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"You're welcome Naruto." Sarutobi nodded. "It is rightfully yours and you deserve it. Wield it with pride."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto sat in the classroom waiting for his sensei to arrive. His two team mates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke sat around him.

Before showing up at The Academy Naruto had made a quick stop at _The Bank of Fire_ , the most popular and secure bank in Hi no Kuni. Most of the Konoha Shinobi Corp banked there and their services and interest rates were good. He immediately put the cash from his B-Rank mission and all but a third of his sign-up bonus into his account.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You wished to speak with me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked as he shushined into the Hokage's office.

"Yes thank you for coming Kakashi." Sarutobi replied as he looked out over Konoha through his window. "I wish to speak with you about your team."

"Sir?" Kakashi queried.

"Your team has the potential to become great." Sarutobi said. "If they pull together they can be the best of their generation. There are problems I can see though."

"Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi said causing Sarutobi to nod.

"I wish for you to observe Naruto carefully." Sarutobi said slowly. "We were close when he was younger but he has since distanced himself from me. To my shame I haven't had much time to look after him these past few years. He is stronger than he shows."

"Do you think he has ill feelings for Konoha?" Kakashi asked. As much as he hated to admit it it would not surprise him. Konoha had not always been kind to Naruto. "Could you honestly blame him?"

"I know that he does but I must look out for the best interest of Konoha. No matter the emotional entanglements." Sarutobi answered. _I will not have another Orochimaru running around, hanging over Konoha's neck like an ax._

A/N: I confess that I modeled "my" Kyuubi off of Meciel in Denarian(Renegade, Knight, Lord) series by Shezza88(an excellent set of stories if you like Harry Potter or Dresden Files, or both). I see her as Lawful Evil but she treats Naruto, who I see as Chaotic Neutral, differently. Her previous containers were all grown up or set in their ways, with Naruto she gets to help mold him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 U.S. dollar = 92.1234454 Japanese yen

10 Yen =1 ryo

Enlistment Bonuses

Reserves $3,000/276,000/27,600 ryo

Genin : $7,000/644,000/64,400 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $20,000/ 1,840,000/ 184,000 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $27,500/2,530,000/ 253,000 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $45,000/4,140,000/414,000 ryo

Monthly Pay*

Reserves: $250/23,000/2,300 ryo

Genin: $550/50600/5,060 ryo

Chūnin: $1200/110400/11,040 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $2400/220800/22,080 ryo

Tokubetsu Jōnin: $3,700/340400/34040 ryo

Jōnin: $6,000/552,000/55,200 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $8000/736,000/73,600 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $11,000/1,012,000/101,200 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin Taicho/Jōnin Commander: $13,500/1,242,000/124,200 ryo

Hokage: $17,000/1,564,000/156,400 ryo

*Before taxes. 6% shinobi, 8% civilian

Mission Pay

D-Rank: 230 Ryo

-$25US x 92 Yen= 2,300/10

Mid D-Rank: 460 Ryo

-$50US x 92 Yen= 4600/10

High D-Rank: 1,840 Ryo

-$200US x 92Yen=18,400/10

Low C-Rank: 4,600 Ryo

-$500US x 92Yen=46,000/10

C-Rank: 20,240 Ryo

-$2200 x 92 Yen= 202,400/10

Mid C-Rank: 32,200 Ryo

-$3,500US x 92 Yen= 322,000/10

High C-Rank: 46,000 Ryo

-$5,000US x 92 Yen= 460,000/10

Low B-Rank: 78,200 Ryo

-$8500x92 Yen= 782,000/10

B-Rank: 92,000 Ryo

-$10,000US x 92Yen=920,000/10

Mid B-Rank: 110,400 Ryo

-$12,000US x 92 Yen= 1,104,000/10

High B-Rank: 138,000 Ryo

-$15,000US x 92 Yen=1,380,000/10

Low A-Rank: 173, 880 Ryo

-$18,900x 92 Yen= 1,738,800 /10

A-Rank: 230,000 Ryo

-$25,000US x 92Yen=2,300,000/10

Mid A-Rank: 349,600 Ryo

-$38,000US x 92=3,496,000/10

High A-Rank: 598,000 Ryo

-$65,000US x 92= 5,980,000/10

S-Rank: 1,150,000 Ryo

-$125,000US x 92Yen= 11,500,000/10


	5. Falling Through the Void-Ch 1 HPSkyrim

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Harry, a Damphir, is sent through a portal to a new world. How will Nirn handle him? BAMF!Harry. HP/Elder Scrolls

-Powerful!Gray!Harry

"Speaking"

" _ **Spells/Th'um**_ "

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry leaned smoothly out of the way of the Brain-Withering curse, _Aridacrura Cerebrum_. The spell caused the target's brain to dry and shrivel up into a tiny desiccated lump. The effect usually worked quickly but could be slowed or quickened by the user to increase the amount of pain the victim felt. Harry had been in a running battle with his target for nearly a week now. Attacking and tracing his steps. It all led to a temple used by a cult. He normally wouldn't be doing this by himself but his partner, a Norwegian witch named Aslea had been severely injured and had to be taken back to a hospital.

Leaping forward Harry slammed his right bracer in his targets face, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. The bracer doubled as a wand holster made partially of basilisk hide. It was lined with Demiguise hair and Acromantula silk and sewn together with Unicorn hair. As long as it is worn it is invisible and intangible and could only be removed by the wearer. The special metal around it allowed Harry to utilize it as a weapon.

It held his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and a spare wand he had learned to make. Redwood and Griffin feather, twelve and a quarter inches. An exact copy of the holster sat on his left forearm and held the Elder Wand and Voldemort's Yew and Phoenix feather wand, taken off of his corpse. Apparently even though he had the most powerful wand in the world in his possession Voldemort couldn't bring himself to part with the one he received as an eleven year old. Separate simpler holsters on each of his legs held Draco Malfoy's Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair Wand while the right one held his parents old wands along with a knife. While he didn't necessarily _need_ a wand to perform magic anymore each of the wands were significant to him for one reason or another.

Harry had not given much thought to being descended from the Peverell line but it turned out to very important. Through luck or fate Harry had gathered together the three Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. It was said that they were gifted to brother's Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell by Death itself. However, in truth, they were artifacts of Old Magic. Anyone possessing them would be able to access a number of their abilities. It was only in the hands of a Peverell when their true power was realized. Harry had done something none had ever done before since the brother's Peverell, he had united the Deathly Hallows.

Through him their full powers were realized. He had become immune to death while activating an old creature inheritance from his father's side, that of vampirism. Luckily enough, some might consider, he did not become a full vampire but a Damphir. A Half-human/Half-Vampire. He had obviously not been very happy about it. He had inadvertently gained what Voldemort had long sought. The irony was a bitter one for him at first.

There were six types of vampires in the world. Soulless or Revnant Vampires, Sanguine Vampires, Blood Vampires, Viscari also known as the Living Dead, Nosferatu and Damphir.

Revnant vampires were merciless, amoral monsters and basically what muggles associated with vampire myth. They were "forever young" and had no reflection. While there were exceptions to the no reflection thing but it was widely believed to be a few freak cases. When turned their souls were replaced by a summoned blood demon that retained the memories of their victim's life, allowing them imitate their shell.

Revnant vampires were immortal and were immune to age and disease. Those that survived past a century were known as Master vampires. They also received a boost in their healing, speed and strength. Most were as strong and fast as several humans in peak condition. However the longer a Revnant vampire lived the more their outer appearance would change to reflect the demon within them. As a species they were unable to reproduce naturally but seem to share bonds with their sires and any vampires they themselves sired, even occasionally having visions of events of the others lives.

Some Master Vampires were known to have developed some mystical abilities including Hypnosis and some limited telepathy. The insane Master Vampiress Drusilla had both the abilities of Hypnotism and Foresight, a gift left over from her mortal life. Revnants were the most numerous species of vampire and lived, for the most part, outside of the magical world.

Despite being the most numerous they were also the weakest of all vampire species.

Holy water burned them, they were repelled by holy symbols(most normally crosses and bibles) and they could not tolerate sunlight at all. Direct exposure to sunlight burned them and even indirect was uncomfortable for them. If they stayed in the sunlight long enough they would burst into flames, becoming piles of ash. They also could not enter a home without being given permission by those that resided there. They were also the most easily identifiable as well. When they fed their faces became grotesquely twisted into a monstrous form with sulfuric yellow eyes, pinched features, a distended forehead and jagged teeth.

The only Revnant vampire to turn to the side of "good" was Angelus the Scourge of Europe also known as the demon with the face of an angel. He was cursed with a human soul after he fed upon and killed the favorite daughter of the Kalderash gypsy tribe. Later his grandchilde William the Bloody also known as Spike for his enjoyment of killing people with railroad spikes received a soul before sacrificing himself to close a Hellmouth.

The second species of vampire are the Sanguine Vampires. A species, who's most known member is Sanguini, were sometimes considered to be the jokes of the vampire world. They were certainly the weakest of all vampire species. They were exclusively magical humans who were infected with a blood-borne disease called Sanguis. It is worth noting that unlike Revnant vampires they retain their souls.

Sanguine Vampires were turned by being infected with the blood of another Sanguine Vampire. The disease moved through the body subtly changing and enhancing it. During the process the victim would become extremely sick, likely to be weak and lethargic and they would throw up anything in their body.

A Sanguine Vampire did not age after their infection and were capable of living for centuries. Sanguine Vampires are perfectly capable of blending in with humans as they appear as completely normal humans aside from being pale and gaunt. A Sanguine Vampire must consume blood to survive as their body cannot replenish their own. It could be human or animals blood. If they drank animal blood their bodies will convert it into blood their bodies could use. They were incapable of consuming solid human food outside of liquids and must regurgitate it if they consume it as their body cannot process it. Some had resorted to liquidizing their food but most found it unappealing and said that it ruined the flavor of food.

Sanguine Vampires were two to three times as strong and fast as a normal human. Their senses were heightened to a degree and they would heal quicker than humans. Their bodies were more durable to damage but they would be hurt. They could be infected with diseases and sickness even if their bodies could fight them more efficiently. They were incapable of using magic. What magic they had after turning was used in their healing.

Unlike many vampire species the sun, holy objects and holy magic did not effect them. An odd tidbit about them is that when they cry they cry tears of blood. Like a werewolf they are allergic to silver and they can usually only be killed by a silver, normally a blade or stake. When they die their body harden into stone before it cracks and disintegrates into a pile of lumpy dust.

Blood Vampires were the second most numerous of vampires in the magical world. They were humans turned by a special venom. All other species who do not have human blood are immune to it. So far no one has discovered why this is.

The Turning of others takes several days to weeks. The blood vampire will feed from their target several times injecting them with a bit of venom each time. The target will feel weak and lethargic the more venom they have in their body while running a high fever and a bloody cough. Memory gaps are also known to be common. The venom moves through the body slowly changing it. Towards the end the target will feel a burning sensation throughout their body. Their bodily functions slow down before they finally shut down. The blood of the sire must be accepted at this time or the target will die. The blood acts as the final trigger for the transformation.

The target will sleep for up to a week before awakening. When they do they are a Blood vampire. Their bodily functions resume but at a slower rate. Unlike Revnant vampires Blood vampires retain their soul. They are quite similar in personality to when they were mortals with their moral compasses tweaked so they can feed without guilt and disgust. Their minds are expanded along with their senses giving them a photographic memory.

Blood vampires can turn muggles but prefer to do so to magical humans as they are more likely to survive a Turning. Unfortunately the turning cuts off the vampire from the majority of their magic leaving it to boost some of their attributes. They must consume magical blood to fill their reserves of magic.

Once turned the two vampires are known as the Master and the younger, a Childe. A link is forged between the Master and their childe when they are turned that allows the elder to keep track of the young vampires. This bond also allows the Master to control their childe to a certain extent allowing them to restrain them. The relationship between the older vampire and a younger is that of a mentor and a student. That doesn't mean that it cannot grow into more.

It is the responsibility of the Master to teach the Childe how to live and adapt to their new circumstances. A Childe without a Master can quickly become a liability to themselves and others and are usually hunted down either by their own kind or the Ministry. The link between them can only be broken by the Master or if the Childe grows to be stronger than their Master. A Master can only ever have one Childe at a time.

The night is the natural habitat of these beings. As dawn approaches they begin to feel lethargic before they are forced to sleep through the day, awakening at sunset. They can fight this process but it leaves them feeling drained and highly irritable. Extended resistance can actually weaken them and cause them to descend into a Blood Fury, attacking friend and foe alike. It's best for them to have a safe place they can sleep during the day.

Blood vampires must consume blood to live. They can survive on the blood of animals but human blood always tastes better. Naturally with magical blood tasting the best. They are able to consume normal foods but it causes them diarrhea. There is a potion to help but it tastes awful to them.

When they are turned Blood Vampires receive heightened senses along with a big boost in their speed, strength and reflexes. When running you will sometimes see an after image. They have a regenerative healing factor that depends upon the magic they have in their bodies. The lower their magic the slower they heal unless they consume fresh blood. They are usually pale gaunt figures with shadows around their eyes that reflect light like cats do. They can see very well in the dark and can smell fresh blood for miles. Their memory becomes eidetic. They are as fast and strong as seven fit men.

Most Blood vampires are social creatures that thrive amongst their own kind. They are better when they live together and more able to control themselves. It is the loners that you must watch out for. They are far more unpredictable and can be more violent that others of their kind.

Blood Vampires do not age and are immune to sickness and disease. They are unaffected by holy icons, water and relics beyond any normal damage that would be caused by them. They also do not need an invitation to enter a home. There skin is tougher than normal giving them better than average durability and they are somewhat resistant to magic.

They however must never consume blood from a dead body. Doing so will invite that death into themselves and if they are not strong enough it can kill them outright. Even if they survive they will be highly weakened until they ingest fresh blood. For this reason when hunting them the hunter will try and inject them with dead blood. Decapitation, impaling of the heart and being burnt alive can kill them.

The third vampire species were the Viscari, sometimes known as the Living Dead.

They were the most numerous of vampire species in the magical world. They were witches, wizards or squibs turned by a magical virus. Like the venom of the Blood vampires all other species who do not have human blood are immune to it. So far no one had discovered why this is but there was much speculation.

The turning could take up to a three days with the magical virus turning the person slowly into a Viscari. The target will sleep through the entire change while running a fever. The virus moves through the body slowly changing it. Like Blood Vampires, the Viscari keep their souls when they are turned. Their morals are merely tweaked to be able to hunt and feed without major guilt or revulsion. Their minds are enhanced leaving them with a photographic memory that automatically sorts itself and an immunity to Leglimency. If turned before their body is fully matured they will continue to age until their body reaches full maturity before freezing. For a human this is usually between twenty-four and thirty.

Once a person is turned the two vampires are known as the Master and the younger, a Childe. A link is forged between the Master and their Childe that allows the elder to keep track of the young vampires. This bond also allows the Master to control their Childe to a certain extent, allowing them to restrain them if necessary and track them. Some older Viscari can use the bond to trace one another's ancestry.

The relationship between the older vampire and a younger is that of a mentor and a student. That doesn't mean that it cannot grow into more. The link between them can only be broken by the Master or if the Childe grows to be stronger than their Master. There is no limit to the amount of bonds a Master is capable of forming. A Childe can form their own bonds with people they turn but it generally discouraged until they are older and more experienced.

It is the responsibility of the Master to teach the Childe how to live and adapt to their new circumstances. It is a great responsibility and something that is taken with the utmost seriousness. To turn a Childe and abandon them without a valid reason is considered a serious crime amongst the Viscari often punished by banishment, imprisonment or even death. A Childe without a Master can quickly become a liability to themselves and others and are usually hunted down either by their own kind or a Magical Ministry for either entry into a coven or extermination

Viscari can only change those with a magical core meaning witches, wizards, squibs and part magical humans. When turned Viscari retain their magic and are still able to gather ambient magic into their cores unlike Blood Vampires. Like other vampire species they must consume blood to live but they can consume and gain nourishment from normal food as well. They have been known to drink the blood of magical creatures just for the taste alone.

Animal blood can sustain them but they must consume mortal blood to keep themselves at their peak. If a Viscari forgoes consuming mortal blood for long enough they risk falling into a state known as the Blood Rage. During a Blood Rage a Viscari can become unpredictable and were victims to bouts of deep rage during which they can lash out at others, be it friend or foe. It is also possible for a Viscari can fall into this state through the consumption of vast amounts of blood just for the pleasure of it.

A Viscari who deliberately induces a Blood Rage in themselves or others are likely to be hunted by others of their kind as they are considered to be very dangerous. While animal blood will help a Viscari in a Blood Rage for a time they _must_ resume drinking the blood of mortals to fully suppress their Blood Rage. A Viscari that has fallen into a Blood Rage are usually regarded more warily than one that hasn't as they are more susceptible to succumbing to it in the future.

Feeding on magical blood can expand a Viscari's core over time leaving them with larger pools of magic to draw from. Turned squibs must consume magical blood to ignite their core and will likely never be as powerful as someone who was a witch or wizard before they were turned. Those with magical talents can pass them on through blood magic. Master and Childe naturally gain the magical talents of the other when the Childe is turned.

Viscari had very little need for sleep, usually only a few hours a day when they were newly turned. This amount lowered further as they aged but many took to meditation to allow their minds to rest. While Viscari can walk in the sun it could leave them feeling weaker and lethargic the longer they did so. To combat this they had to wear heavy body covering clothes, take special potions or use spells developed to repel sunlight. Their natural tolerance to sunlight increased as they aged.

A Childe's senses were naturally heightened along with their strength, speed and durability when they were turned. They had been recorded to be capable of lifting up to thirty tons and reach speeds of up to two hundred miles per hour. They had a natural healing factor which could heal even the most grievous of wounds depending upon their magical power and ingesting blood. Viscari had limited shape-shifting abilities and were Telepathic. As cliché as it may seem they were able to turn into a swarm of bats, into mist, the form of a wolf and blend in with the shadows. Through Telepathy they were capable of Dream Walking which allows them to interact with, induce or control the dreams of their targets.

Viscari were immune to disease, poisons and sickness. They also had a high level of resistance against magic that could harm them. It is unknown how their bodies differentiate between harmful and harmless magic but it was speculated that it is their own magic that decides. In regards to the three Unforgivable Curses, Viscari were completely immune to the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse is highly muted against them. They are still affected by the killing curse but it can take more than one to kill them.

There were a few tell tale signs that could be used to identify a Viscari. They were usually pale skinned and of ethereal beauty as the virus erases any imperfection or blemish leaving the Viscari looking the best they ever could genetically. They emit a natural allure that attracts prey to them but they were noted to be able to control the ability. Their eyes had a sort of shine behind them when seen from certain angles. When extremely angry or hungry their eyes could turn completely black. They were also capable of achieving an unnatural stillness for hours on end without fatigue and move with an unnatural grace.

Many Viscari lived in families or clans called Covens but they were also equally as likely to live a solitary life. They are capable of reproducing naturally but it is quite rare. Most choose to simply turn another for companionship. Children born naturally from Viscari are noted to be both stronger but better able to control themselves and their abilities as they are completely natural to them.

Viscari are unaffected by holy icons, water and relics beyond any normal damage that would be caused by them. Burning them alive or decapitating them could kill them along with removing or completely destroying their heart. However they may recover from a stake through their heart if given blood quickly enough so it was not advisable to use that method on it's own.

Viscari had been known to live all over the world with regions being ruled over by Elder Councils. It was actually the Viscari that first discovered the new world, several centuries before muggles. The Elder Councils policed Viscari Covens and others of their kind. They are often called to settle dispute between Covens. It was not required to register with the Elder Council but doing so benefited the Viscari. They were provided with donated blood, education and employment opportunities and some protection from enemies.

The Elder Councils were treaty bound to the International Confederation of Wizards(ICW), North American Coalition of Magic(NACM), South American Collective(SAC) and the Sorcerer's Council to help to protect the secret of magic. The Elder Council's had their own task force of elite Viscari named Shadows who are responsible for carrying out the laws of the Viscari and hunting down Rouges.

The fourth species of vampires were the Nosferatu.

Nosferatu were by far the most powerful race of vampires but were also the smallest in number. Nosferatu were the "elite" vampires and were widely and justly feared for their power. They were extremely strong and fast and exhibited a wide array of mystical abilities. Abilities that included shape shifting, control over the elements, superior control over their magic both wand and wandless, the ability to speak to and control animals, telekinesis, control over shadow, and Hypnosis. They are capable of consuming the souls of their victims and calling upon them to fight for them at a later date. Nosferatu could naturally emit an aura that they could manipulate to disorient, attract, hypnotize or frighten their targets depending on the vampire's preferences. There were no wards known to keep them out.

The younger Nosferatu were slightly vulnerable to heat strokes and sunburns if they spent too much time in direct sunlight, a weakness their elders did not share even if they found the sunlight uncomfortable due to their heightened senses. They were able to stand in indirect sunlight all day and direct for around five hours, though their immunities grew as they aged. They could also be harmed by powerful religious talismans, blessed weapons and holy powers.

Nosferatu needed to consume blood to survive and keep their powers steady. They could consume and gain nourishment from both human and animals but the human blood always fulfilled their needs more. While they could consume human food they gained no nourishment from it.

Nosferatu were for all intents and purposes immortal, capable of easily living several thousands of years if they do not become insane. They can complete reconstitute their bodies if they are destroyed by sacrificing souls they have consumed.

Nosferatu had the ability to slow their metabolism until they slip into a coma allowing them to sleep for centuries without the need of blood. Though upon awakening they must consume blood to restore their strength. Nosferatu have a telepathic bond with the ones they sire and are capable of seeing through their childes eyes at times.

Nosferatu were able to reproduce with their own kind, Damphir and humans. Between members of their species it hard for them to become pregnant and the pregnancy is always hard upon the mother. It is easier for them to mate with humans but a child of such a union is a Damphir. The easiest species for them to mate with are Damphir. Their bodies are stronger than humans and they already have vampiric blood in them. They usually find it easiest to simply turn human children using their blood.

The last species of vampires, and the most controversial, were the Damphir.

Damphir were a subspecies of half-vampire, half-humans who were normally the offspring of Nosferatu and a human, mortals not fully turned by a Nosferatu, being inside of the womb of a bitten human but not for the full gestation and absorbing the vampire venom, or being turned by another Damphir. They could even come about in a very, very rare magical maturation; which due to Harry's luck is what happened.

In appearance Damphir appeared to be normal humans, if not a little more beautiful or handsome. The only ways to tell them apart by sight was their slightly elongated canines and eyes that turned crimson when they were angry. There were also several specialized identification charms that could identify them but they were pretty much useless unless you knew what to look for in the first place.

Being a Damphir wasn't all bad though he had come to accept. Harry was as strong and fast as seven fit men, his senses and reflexes were heightened to six times that of a normal human and he healed _really really_ fast, even from magical wounds from which he was now partially resistant. To go with his advanced senses and reflexes his mind was also faster and stronger making him even smarter and giving him an Eidetic memory. His natural mental shields were greater increased allowing him to block Leglimency and develop a more advanced branch known as Telepathy.

Damphir could also inherit the same abilities as a pureblood Nosferatu. Harry rather enjoyed the shapeshifting ability. He had always been a bit jealous of Tonks for being a Metamorphmagus.

As a Damphir he was lucky not to be affected by holy items, holy water and most importantly, sunlight. He also had a slight resistance to magic that was helpful. Also while he did occasionally needed to consume blood, giving him a major addiction to blood pops, he could also consume and gain what he needed from normal food as well.

It wasn't all good though. There were drawbacks to being a Damphir aside from social problems. If a Damphir was seriously injured and unable to consume blood they could go into a Blood Haze. It caused erratic behavior, rapid eye movement as if in a constant state of paranoia, their schelera to darken and pupils to dilate. They received hot and cold flashes and it eventually lead to hallucinations. The longer they were in a Blood Haze the more dangerous it became since they would not always be able to distinguish between enemies and friends. They were likely to attack the nearest living thing and drain it until their thirst was sated. Luckily he had never had to experience this state but it sounded quite horrifying.

Damphir liked Nosferatu were also immortal unless killed. Their natural abilities, like other vampires, also increased with age. Damphir could easily reproduce with humans with their offspring naturally being stronger, faster and smarter. They were the preferred partners for Nosferatu and Blood Vampires even if they are sometimes looked down upon for having human blood.

None of the species were very popular in the Wizarding world, even the newer more accepting British Ministry. After the Second Blood War, as they were calling it, Harry had not gone on to be an Auror but actually furthered his education. He had taken his NEWTs before leaving England to learn and explore. He found both knowledge and treasures. Sometimes he would spend months in places sometimes a year or more.

His personal relations changed as well after his tranformation. Ron had become somewhat leery of him along with Ginny being unwilling to reenter a relationship with him. Arthur and Molly had tried not to treat him differently but the times he visited The Burrow were slightly awkward. Hermione, Fleur and Bill had stuck by him alongside Neville and Luna. He got to see Teddy occasionally but was mostly stuck with the odd conversation on a two-way mirror, letters or gifts. Bill became a sort of older brother and teacher to him and knew a vampire friend who helped Harry through the changes his inheritance brought. Luna and he had a passionate fling but never really declared it a relationship.

Harry had come a long way from the confused and easily led youth who defeated Voldemort. He had actually grown with help from good food and magic alongside his creature inheritance. While not as tall as his once best mate Ron who stood four inches over six feet Harry was only a few inches shorter than him. His shoulders had broadened and he had put on quite a bit of muscle, giving him a surprisingly solid body under his armor. Plus his strength was not only physical but mystical as well.

Harry did not stop at repairing and improving his body but also worked to expand his mind. He had sought out Masters of many different disciplines, becoming a Master in many of them himself. He devoured knowledge like a man dying of hunger. Defensive Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling, Enchanting, Light Magic, Grey Magic, Spell Creation, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Shamanism, Druidism, Healing, Warding, Curse Breaking, Potions, Divination and Alchemy. His thirst for knowledge and power had surprised even himself as he had been a rather lackluster student outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms in his Hogwarts years. He didn't even limit himself to so called "good" magic but also studied the Dark Arts, Necromancy, Soul Magic, and Blood Magic. He was singularly responsible for producing and publishing many counters to these dark and dangerous magicks and inventing new uses for others. He traveled the world discovering lost treasure and forgotten legends and magic.

He did not limit himself to magical disciplines either. He learned many muggle subjects as well. Law, Philosophy, Business, Psychology, Economics, Metallurgy, Sociology, History, Biology, Chemistry, Computer Programing, Construction, Fine Arts, Carpentry, Culinary Art and even Medicine. He learned many different martial arts, sword fighting, staff fighting, knife throwing and fighting, boxing, kick boxing, archery, hunting, survival training, riding, driving, surfing and snowboarding. He even learned how to develop his own wines, alcohol and tobaccos.

It was not all work either. He took vacations between work. He traveled the seas, rafted down raging rivers, visited museums and amusement parks. He especially loved skydiving and parachuting and learning to fly planes and helicopters. Sometimes he went alone, sometimes he took a lover.

A few years earlier Harry had grown bored and had signed up as a mercenary for the ICW. He spent most of his time tracking down dark uprisings, kidnappings, out of control magical creatures and rising Dark Lords. In return he was given training, weapons and a _lot_ of money. Harry's special issued battle robes and armor had been heavily enchanted, capable of stopping spells, swords and even bullets.

The long sword was a Dwarven masterwork. It had been gifted to him by the Dwarves for his help in saving several Dwarven clans during the evacuation of their city in the south due to an erupting Volcano. They had presented him it at a banquet in his honor along with his full set of armor made of Dark Iron. An armor that was nigh invulnerable to magic. The spells integrated into it had to be introduced during the forging of the dark armor.

The blade was the color of silver with a golden strip down the middle, ending several inches from the tip. Up and down it were two lines of runes. The pommel had several jewels set into it, the largest at the pommel, a large sapphire. They stored magic that he could absorb if his reserved ever ran low and could be used as a cruder secondary focus. The runes made it so the blade would never dull, was extra sharp, never need cleaning nor would it ever break. The dagger he kept visible was actually goblin made, gifted to him in perpetuity for the betrayal of Griphook and his defeat of Voldemort who himself had killed many goblins. Harry had had it impregnated with basilisk venom like Gryffindor's sword had been just in case he came upon something or someone hard to kill.

"Why do you fight for them?" Gildert hissed through bloody teeth. "They would revile you and treat as if you are a freak."

A smirk tugged at Harry's lips even if his eyes narrowed slightly at the hated word.

"I do not do it for them." Harry drawled. "I do it for the innocents but mostly for the money. My job pays extremely well."

Gildert chuckled.

"At least you're truthful and pragmatic."

"I liked to think so." Harry smirked before he was caught in the chest by a spell.

"Oof." Harry grunted out as he was blasted through the stone wall more out of shock than any pain.

His battle robes protected him from the blunt force of being sent through a three foot thick wall. He wasn't wearing his armor since it was a pain to put on and take off but he swore once he was finished here he would do something about that. Harry forced himself to focus to send two trios of vicious looking wolves after the fleeing wizard. From the scream he heard they had to have injured him before he heard the noises of canine pain and the sound and scent of splashing of blood and other body matter.

There was a hissing sound before a group of inferi ran towards him hungry for his flesh. While his brow raised in surprise it didn't stop him from a firing a burst of white fire at them, quickly turning them to ash. He didn't even hesitate before running after his target. He had to blast through several conjured walls before he stood before a pair of large iron doors. Three cultists, two men and a woman, stood in his way wearing golden mask and robes.

"You will go no further wretch!" One of the wizards screamed. "You will not stop our Lord from carrying out his will. You will not prevent the Summoning."

"Do you guys really want to fight me?" Harry asked pacing in front of them. "I have killed twelve of your brethren already. Is he and what he is doing worth dying for?"

A dark red blood boiling curse flying his way was his only answer.

"Foolish." Harry whispered, batting the spell towards the other cultist, a witch.

The cultist cast a shield to dissipate it before casting their own spells towards Harry. A torrent of water poured from the wizards wand before the witch turned it into a large collection of razor sharp ice shards which were sent sailing towards Harry. Keep his cool Harry raised his wand and released a concussive blast which blew outwards and caused the shards to explode. A burst of wind sent the now larger collection of slivers back towards the two cultists only hit a shield that ground them to powder. The second wizard whipped his wand through the air turning the powder into a snow storm. Harry countered with a storm of fire melting the snow into rain which he directed to splash against the cultists.

" _ **Galnus Fulgar!**_ " Harry chanted causing a dark grey bolt of magic to leave his wand and strike the ceiling. The spell immediately began spreading, generating storm clouds. The _Galnus Fulgar_ charm was one he learned from his partner Aslea's grandfather Tostig. He grinned as bolts of lightning erupted from the storm to envelop the cultists as he directed it. One of the wizards and the witch were able to raise shields but the second wizard was not so fortunate. Holding a sword in hand and being soaked with water the electricity burned through his body leaving him a crispy corpse on the ground. Harry allowed the storm to continue for several seconds, lighting crackling over the shields of the other cultists before he jerked his wand ending the storm with a grumble of thunder.

The two cultists stared at the burnt body of their compatriot giving Harry time to make his next move. It was not something he wasted. Jabbing his wand at the ground Harry caused the earth to buckle beneath the surviving male cultist while he was distracted. The cultist attempted to jump aside but was hit by a second spell.

The cultist screamed as his mask boiled on his face before rapping around it and squeezing till his head popped. The female cultist screamed in fury at the other's death. A blistering stream of curses leapt from her wand battering at the temple around Harry as he dodged around them. What else might be said about Gildert he clearly chose his followers well. They were all intelligent and magically powerful.

"That was my twin brother you bastard." She screamed with hatred only to gasp as he appeared behind her and ripped her throat open with his claws. Panic and pain shown in the woman's eyes. A stunner knocked her out so she would die without pain.

Shaking the blood of his hand he cast a cleaning charm on it before turning towards the doors. They were so heavily warded his tongue almost tingled from the magic. Snapping the Elder wand out into his hand he began casting. Gildert or whoever had prepared the temple was clever in their warding but not clever enough. With his knowledge and power he _would_ get in. Twenty minutes later he was at the last ward. Catching it with the tip of his wand he grunted as he pulled back. It was a mighty effort as the ward fought against but finally it snapped, magic arching over the doors erratically before they exploded inwards.

" _Nontedae Esquisae Vartitarum –_ "

Harry heard as he walked into the room. What he saw gave him a slight chill down his back. There was an arch similar to the one in the Department of Mysteries that had claimed the life of his godfather Sirius Black. Instead of a fluttering red one this one appeared to be filled with a fluctuating red light. Gildert stood before a podium reading from a book, hands held high, magic streaming from them into the arch. Several cultists knelt before the portal screaming in agony as their bodies were dissolving into streams of viscera and magic which were sucked into the portal.

 _'Tussio Praefoco!'_ Harry cast silently.

Gildert choked in the middle of his chant and started to cough. A wave of his wand released him from the curse before he was swiftly disarmed by Harry. Literally, as his right arm fell off, spraying blood away from his body. A wild howling filled the air, getting louder by the second as if something was sucking the air out of the ruins.

A look of fear came to Gildert's face.

"No! You fool!" Gildert screamed throwing himself away from the area. "Do you have any idea what you have done! You've destabilized the portal!"

Harry's attention was brought forcibly to the light inside of the arch. It was flashing angrily before it turned violet. A fierce wind was quickly picking up. Harry watched as loose stone and other small pieces of debris on the floor began vibrating before being pulled towards the portal. Harry quickly wandlessly summoned the grimore he had been sent for from the pedestal next to Gildert and stuck it in his Mokeskin pouch before grabbing a nearby pillar.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as the wind and pulling increased. He could feel it trying to pull him in. Ahead of him Gildert had grabbed the pedestal with his remaining arm.

"How do you stop this thing?" Harry growled.

"It cannot be stopped now Potter!" Gildert yelled. "Your interruption saw to that!"

Harry tried to quickly apparate away but was bounced back by wards. Tapping his family ring he tried to activate the portkey built in to take him home. It would normally work even across the world.

"That isn't going to work Potter! I have warded against it!" Gildert screamed before laughing insanely. "I may die but you'll die with me!"

"You first arsehole." Harry muttered before blasting the pedestal causing Gildert to scream as he was pulled towards the portal. He screamed in agony as he was pulled inside.

"Agent Potter!" A male voice yelled from his pocket. Grumbling he reached in and pulled out a mirror. On the screen he could see a squad of ICW Enforcers. _Late to the party again of course._ His mind spat sarcastically. "What's happening in there? We are sensing a large source of fluctuating magic."

"Don't try to enter the temple." Harry yelled. "There is an unstable portal in here. It's sucking everything up. I can't stop it."

Harry heard ominous cracking above him. Looking up Harry saw the a large crack forming in the pillar. Harry launched a repair spell but it was too late. With a groaning crack the pillar came loose from the ceiling.

"Argh!" Harry yelled as he was pulled towards the portal. Thinking quickly he conjured several spiked chains to hold him to the floor his mirror fell from his hand and was sucked into the portal. All of his surroundings were groaning and cracking, debris being pulled into the portal.

Calling the Elder Wand from it's holster he worked faster than he ever had before, casting several protective charms over himself. He hoped with their addition and the power of the wand he would be protected from what had so pained the other wizard. Whatever was on the other side, well, he would face that if he survived the trip.

"Sh –"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"it!" Harry yelled as he was thrown about inside of the portal. There was a brief sensation of flying before he his solid ground with a grunt and a sharp exhale as the air was driven from his lungs before he rolled several times. Harry panted as he laid on the ground before groaning and pushing himself up.

"Ow."

Darkness was all around him with a small amount of light being given off by some strangely glowing lichen that looked like half jelly fish. Luckily he could see with his nightvision which caused the shadows to look like grayed areas instead of all encompassing darkness. He appeared to be underground or maybe even in a cave system. Smelling a new stench he turned around. There hissing and popping on the ground was the heavily burnt corpse of his target, recognizable only by part of his robe and clumps of hair.

"At least he's dead." Harry muttered before banishing it away from him. Cooked human did _not_ smell good even to those without enhanced senses like his own.

He was especially glad now that he had had the forethought to raise his protections even if it left him slightly drained. Better tired than dead. Even if it hadn't killed him it looked like it was extremely painful by the way Gildert's mouth had still been open in a scream of agony.

Stretching he grimaced at his sore muscles. Looks like he would need to find somewhere to bunk down for the night. He quickly found a small cavern which he explored and found relatively empty. A few wards chased off any vermin and would keep them and anything else harmful out, ignoring his little hideaway. A flick of his wand before dragging it upwards caused the stone floor to rise up, shutting off the cave except for a few holes for air.

A wave caused it to turn transparent on his side so he would know if anyone was outside before he lowered it. Opening a pocket on his belt he pulled out a shrunken trunk the size of a deck of cards. Luckily he kept most of his things on his person nowadays. A tap of his wand had it turned back into a full sized metal multi-compartment trunk.

The trunk was actually of his own design and had taken him several years to complete. Three of the compartments stored things in large compartments but the last was the most impressive. It was linked to an estate that Harry had stored in another dimension. Within it was an entire house and grounds. Some might have thought it weird or inconvenient to live inside of a trunk but Harry thought it convenient. He could have all the comforts of home while being in an entirely different country. He could never be locked inside and could actually move the trunk while inside if he desired. It was layered with wards so it could not be stolen or moved without his permission and was protected against weather, physical damage and magic.

 _§Open section four§_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue causing the four compartment to pop open as he channeled his magic through his wand.

When you stepped inside it was a wooden room with a single door. Harry put his hand against the door allowing it to test his magic. Opening the door he stepped into the large entryway with the Potter family crest done in gold in the marble flooring. The room was well lit by a large gold and crystal chandelier and what appeared to be natural sunlight from different windows.

His home had ten bedrooms with the Master suite being the largest, a study, library where he kept a copy of all of his books and scrolls, a kitchen with charmed appliances and cold closet and ice box, six bathrooms, a formal and informal dining room, a lounge, trophy room, several storage rooms, two Potions/Alchemy labs, a ritual room, and two gyms, one muggle and the other magical. The muggle gym was set up with a full basketball court, and a workout room. The magical gym was set up so weapons and magic could be trained. It had two dueling platforms, obstacle courses, and fully animated training simulacrum.

The grounds were filled with large areas of grass, magnificent gardens, fields of vegetables, a fully stocked lake, fish farms for both fresh and salt water species, farms, orchards, stables, bike trails, hiking trails and even a magical creature preserve well away from his home. He saw what was happening to the environment due to the actions of muggles and even how they were treated by witches and wizards. Harry offered a home to the various magical creature's and beings, free from shrinking habitats, poachers and persecution.

It was fully staffed by dozens of house elves so he didn't even need to maintain any of it himself if he didn't want to. With everything on his lands he was completely self-sufficient and made quite a bit of money by selling the extra. Even the environment was completely self-reliant. Harry could control everything in his dimension from the weather, time of day, and the temperature. This came in handy since many of the magical creatures needed different environments. Now that he was a in a new world he would have to see what would happen with the products he produced.

A pop announced the arrival of the Head Elf Nelly.

"Master has returned." Nelly said. She was tall for a house elf and wore a floral patterned dress. Seeing the state of him her eyes widened. "Is everything alright Master?"

"I am fine Nelly. Though I wouldn't say no to a hot bath and a good meal." Harry replied, offering her a smile. "I will have an announcement to make tomorrow morning so be sure that everyone gathers together."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry looked out over the crowd that had gathered before him. Most of them were House Elves but there was also a couple of packs of werewolves and a coven of vampires that fed from blood donated by the werewolves. They were the Vacini coven, a coven of Blood Vampires. Small in number with only thirty members, five of them being children, but Harry had helped them escape destruction by a larger coven. They had sworn themselves into his service for the deed and he had allowed them to build their own village on his lands free from persecution and possible destruction. They were led by a Master Vampires named Markus Vacini, a Vinician vampire three hundred and fifty years old and his mate Lacretia who was fifty years younger than her mate.

The werewolf packs each numbered around fifty members each. They were made up of those who had been turned against their will or were born werewolves but still wanted to be a part of society. In return for housing them they worked his lands and helped take care of the magical creature preserves. The two packs were the Dastrict pack led by Scottish born Ewan Taylor and his mate Marla while the Alisian pack was led by David Song a Japanese American and his mate Lara. The two packs lived together in their own small town. They were allowed to hold wands and learned both magical and non-magical subjects. With his help searching ancient ruins and records they had learned to control their beasts and could change at will and still be in control. They had become the legendary Lycans.

"Thank you all for gathering here today." Harry said. "I have an important announcement to make. During my fight against the Dark Lord Gildert yesterday I was sent to a new world via a portal."

Murmurs broke out before Harry held up a hand.

"I do not wish to alarm you. I have not had a chance to explore this new world yet but I can safely say that this should not effect our home here. I am not asking for any volunteers to explore here until I am sure that it is safe and you will not be prejudiced against. Even then you will not be required to do so."

Many of them left with only Markus and his mate remaining and the leaders of the packs. Markus was tall and thin with slicked back brown hair and blue eyes. His mate Lucretia was just as tall as him with long black hair and kind brown eyes. Ewan was a bear of a man standing nearly seven feet tall with short curly red hair and fierce amber eyes. His own mate was petite compared to him with shoulder length wavy brown hair.

"Lord Potter I speak for my clan in saying that you may call upon if you need to." Markus said. "It would be our honor."

"Aye we are with you as well my laird." Ewan rumbled while the mostly silent David nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry climbed out his trunk which he then shrunk down and replaced in his belt. Waving his hand caused the stone wall he erected to retreat into the ground with a low grinding sound. His eyesight sharpened exponentially causing the cavern around him to light up brighter, turning darkness into a world of grey. The cavern he was in was quite tall but did not seem to have any exits. Frowning he sent several charms at the walls looking for a thin point. Finally finding one ten minutes later he grinned as he ran his finger down the rock in the shape of a square door. Harry gave it a kick, sending the new door flying outwards. He blinked several times as multitudes of torches sprang into life around him.

"Where the hell am I?" Harry muttered as he looked around.

He appeared to be inside of some underground temple or tomb. Whatever it was it was definitely old as the walls were crumbled in several places. The stone floor and walls were covered in many places with moss and fungi. Several large roots were also thrust through the walls, nature forcing it's way inside. Nearby skeletons and corpses laid inside of long, thin cubbies carved into the stone.

"Is this some kind of tomb?" Harry wondered. The air was cold and musty and filled with the smell of decayed bodies, mold and many other scents.

Casting several charms around he found several enchantments but nothing that appeared to be harmful. Some were faded like the one to keep the temple intact and preservation but the one which lit the torches was obviously still working. Seeing a glint in the corner of his eye he turned and walked up to the nearest corpse. Sitting beside it were several gold coins and a vial of some kind of potion. Picking up the gold coin he found it weathered but in relatively good shape. On the front was the head of a regal looking man and on the back was a banner with Latin writing. Something about an Empire. Holding up the vial of red potion he saw that it appeared to still be good. A couple of charms later showed that indeed it was still good. Harry whistled.

"Amazing." He said. "Who knows how long it has been down here for."

Turning back to the corpse he saw that it had been prepared somewhat similarly to mummification with it's skin taught around old muscles and bones. Several had obviously wasted away more as they were little more than skeletons. In the corpses folded hands was a long dark sword pockmarked with rust and covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Clearly an ancient tomb with weapon like that." Harry muttered to himself.

Shaking his head he pocketed the gold and the potion. He needed to find a way out of here and find out where exactly he was. Luckily it appeared the way he was walking tilted up slightly so hopefully he was heading towards as exit. Making his way through several rooms he found more gold coins and several books. Luckily for him they appeared to be in English even if they were a slightly archaic version of it. Still he read them without much difficulty. Three of them were stories about folk lore, one of a land known as Skyrim and the people called Nords.

"Not on Earth then." Harry muttered to himself before reaching for the last book. It glowed as he opened it, his body absorbing some kind of energy.

Harry yelped, dropping the book. He had not even sensed any magic in it. Scanning it he saw that whatever magic was tied to it wasn't harmful. It was actually amplified something within the user. Picking it up again he opened it and found it to be a guide on picking locks of all things.

 _Is it a Skill-book like in video games?_ Harry wondered, feeling a little amused. Now that he had a feel for the enchantment he could feel it slowly recharging itself. Figuring it might be worth something he pocketed it along with the others. He had become something of a bibliophile since leaving Hogwarts. Hearing a noise beside him he whirled around.

"What the fuck is that?" Harry exclaimed as a large rat looking creature jumped at him. He batted it away but it ran back towards him, a feral look in it's eyes. A slicing charm took care of it, cutting it in two. Several more ran out of the next room squealing in anger. Thrusting his hand forward brought forth a wave of fire that rolled over the beasts, cooking them. Their squeals of pain quickly cut off.

Curious Harry toed one with his boot before casting several spells on it. According to it's spells it was similar to a rat, was free of disease, was three years old and was safe to eat.

"No thanks." Harry grimaced. He had never eaten rat and had no desire to see what a cousin of one tasted like. Kicking them aside Harry made his way towards the next room. As he stepped through the threshold there was a shattering sound as the top of nearby standing stone coffin was forced outwards and hit the ground.

"Oh what now." Harry groaned.

Standing inside was a corpse wearing ancient looking armor and wielding a sword and shield. It's eyes were lit up with bright blue, ethereal light. Growling something in a language Harry didn't know it rushed towards him.

"Yeah fuck you to buddy." He grumbled.

Stepping aside he tripped the corpse causing it stumble before it turned with surprising swiftness. A flick of his wrist sent the corpse flying backwards into another wall, a flaming sconce piercing through it chest. His finely tuned senses felt an enchantment snapping before the blue lights in it's eyes were extinguished and it relinquished it's grip on it's sword with a rattling gasp. The shield slipped down it's arm and landed with a clatter on the ground.

"Whew." Harry breathed. "Clearly some kind of Guardian. At least they aren't as bad as the mummies in Egypt or those zombies in Brazil."

As if Murphy had heard him there was huffing and the sound of feet behind him. Two more corpses were coming down the hallway. Harry cursed when an arrow slipped past his head causing him to jerk to the side. A blasting curse took the archers left arm off at the shoulder but it growled at him and kept coming, pulling a dark ax of it's hip sling. Sending a slicing curse at the duo he watched as it's companion jumped over the curse while the archer was cut through the middle and fell still to the ground.

The other spat a curse in it's tongue at him before raising it's hand. He was unprepared for the flash of icy cold wind that enveloped him. He struggled briefly at the frost tried to hinder his movement before he moved to the side. A banishing charm caught the corpse in the chest sending it stumbling backwards and ending it's spell. Harry's hand flashed to his waist and gripped his sword. A super fast slice had the offending limb sliced off before it's head quickly followed.

"Okay that one was a little tougher, I'll give them that."

Walking up to the archer he reached around it's back and pulled an arrow out it's quiver. For clearly being centuries old it was in fairly good shape. The wood was still strong and the flint tip was still sharp. Sniffing he dropped it and continued down the hallway. He would definitely be keeping an eye out for anymore of the buggers. They could probably be more troublesome in groups.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry cursed as he heard a click as that usually meant a trap. Thankfully his insane reflexes saved him as a he got a shield up in time to deflect little darts away from him. They kept coming for nearly fifteen seconds before they stopped. Cautiously letting his shield down he bent down and picked up one of the darts. It was about an inch long and from the sheen on it was clearly poisoned. He whistled as a diagnostic charm revealed that the poison would have caused his muscles to seize up in pain. If he was a normal person he most likely wouldn't have been moving any longer and definitely not without a lot of pain. Looking at the ground he found a round nearly flat stone jutting out of the floor painted with symbols he couldn't read. Obviously a weighted trap as it went off when he had stepped on it.

 _Remind me to watch where I step._ Harry thought with grim amusement. _Should have been paying attention._

Walking further he found a small room where the other two walking corpses had obviously come from. He found a small bag of the gold coins and a green potion on a stone table that also had old linen and tools that looked like they were for embalming. Clearly not something he wished to own. He blinked as the passageway in front of him was covered in webs.

A bit of caution slipped into his mind. Did they have big spiders here as well? He had never enjoyed his encounters with acromantula and their attacking Hogwarts hadn't done anything to endear them to him. Pulling on them he found the webs to be pretty tough even if they were obviously old. Pulling out his dagger he cut through them as quickly as he could. Grimacing he sheathed his dagger. His eyes narrowed as he found a large circular cave filled with more webs, several web sacks and large eggs.

 _Yep looks like large spiders._ Harry thought sarcastically. _Great._

With a hiss several spiders about four feet in length with longer legs fell from the ceiling.

"Son of a bitch." Harry cursed. "I hate being right sometimes."

The spider closer to him hissed at him before running towards him. A blasting charm sent it careening towards a wall. It bounced off before falling to the ground apparently dazed. He leaned out of the way as one actually _spat_ venom at him.

"Well that's new." He muttered. Jabbing his wand he cast steel cables from his wand that quickly wrapped around one of the spiders, tying it up. One had stepped aside and a quick charm had it dancing wildly causing his lips to twitch into a smirk.

The smirk was wiped off his face as he stumbled forward. One of the spiders had gotten behind him and was trying to climb on top of him. Growling he grabbed several legs and slammed it to the ground in front of him, cracking it's carapace causing green ichor to ooze out. Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye he turned and thrust his sword through the spiders eyes. The spider screeched in agony before quickly backing away. A quick incendiary charm caused it erupt in flames something it clearly didn't like as it took off running like a chicken with it's head cut off. It finally fell over hissing and popping as it's insides cooked away.

 _What was the spider repelling charm Ron used? Oh right..._

"Arania Exumai!" Harry growled as the last one tried to run away. A beam of bright light erupted from his wand and slammed into the spider throwing it backwards with a screech before it curled into itself dead. Breathing deeply he quickly calmed his heart. While they weren't really tough opponents he really didn't like giant spiders.

Casting a charm on the nearest spider he whistled. Their venom was interesting as it would cause lethargy in the body of the victim making it harder for them move and react. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out several vials. Using a charm he coaxed all the venom he could out of them. Sealing them he wrote a quick description on the vials. Putting them in his potions pouch he walked towards the other end of the room. The way seemed clear but he was cautious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as a large blade swung down in front of him followed by several others along the path. Narrowing his eyes Harry's perception of the world slowed to crawl allowing him to neatly and easily dodge around the various blades. Seeing a chain with a handle hanging down he pulled it causing the blades to stop. A growl had him turning around.

Another of the walking corpses was rushing towards him. Stepping to the side he thrust his sword backwards and stabbed through it's head. The thing tried to grab for his blade before the enchantment on it broke. Walking towards the other end he found a pair of black iron doors carved with the same archaic symbols as the stone trap earlier.

There didn't appear to be a keyhole so he looked around. Finally he found a lever partially hidden by some rubble. However the lever was partially stuck in the floor. Grumbling he looked around.

Seeing several similar thin pillars he looked closer this time. They were inside of a circular trench that had apparently been cut in the floor. Putting a hand against the closest pillar he pushed causing it slide slightly with a grinding noise. There was a click and he saw the lever raise a little. Getting the idea he pushed the other pillars along until they clicked in place, the lever raising each time until it was fully raised. Walking over he pushed the lever to the other side causing the doors to swing open.

The room was large with the floor covered in several inches of water. There were raised walkways on either side and a large set of stone steps with tall stone seats. Several of which held familiar looking corpses both naked and armored. Harry's attention however was on the largest which was also sat on the largest throne like chair. A black spiked helm sat upon it's head and it's body was covered in black armor made of a metal he had never seen before.

He barely saw it's eyes light up, his wand raising to face it.

" _ **Fus Ro Dah!**_ " A deep growling voice called out.

Harry didn't even get off a spell before he was hit by a large wave of force sending him flying backwards to fall into the water, his wand knocked out of his hand. He groaned from the floor but luckily he felt no real pain. The corpse stood up and growled at him in their strange language. Several of the other corpses came to life and started making their way towards him.

"I'm really getting fucking tired of these things." He grumbled to himself.

Harry rolled across the floor away them and quickly stood. Pulling his dagger from it's sheath he rushed towards the nearest corpse. With a flurry of slashes two of the corpses fell to the floor in pieces. The next blocked his sword strike with a shield. Growling he backhanded the shield away leaving the corpse completely open to attack. Taking advantage of it he thrust his dagger into it's chest and send a large stream of lightning through it. The corpse screamed before it erupted into flames.

The largest corpse growled at him before motioning towards itself daring him to come forward and attack. Narrowing his eyes Harry walked around it, keeping it in his sights. He quickly dodged to the side as it sent a spike of ice at him. Growling it rushed towards him, surprisingly faster. It was clearly a level above the others. A bit of mischief flashed over his face before a tripping jinx hit the corpse causing it stumble forward. It clearly didn't like it.

" _ **Fus!**_ " The large corpse spat.

Harry dodged this time but was still caught at the edge causing him to spin in a circle. Narrowing his eyes his sword flashed forward, carving a trench in the dead man's face. It's jaw fell to the floor but it kept coming. It swung it's sword at him with surprising strength but Harry deflected and kicked the corpse in the chest sending it flying across the room to collide with one of the stone walkways.

Growling the thing held up a hand and sent a flurry of ice spikes flying towards him. Narrowing his eyes Harry nimbly dodged aside. However the corpse was tricky and had some cunning and actually managed to send another which hit Harry in the shoulder with bruising force. Grunting Harry gritted his teeth. The corpse was really making him mad now.

Deciding to end it Harry snapped his fingers causing two pillars of flames to erupt upwards and twist, engulfing the corpse. It growled as it staggered it's way towards him, apparently trying to attack him some more. Finally a couple of feet away it stumbled before falling to the ground, it's papery skin turning to ash. It's armor and helm fell to the floor with a splash. Narrowing his eyes at the pile he found a jagged piece of pale purple stone about three inches long.

Casting a diagnostic charm on it only for it to show that it was empty of magic. However the crystal also seemed to cling briefly to the magic residue from his spell. Reaching down he picked it up. Rolling it around his palm he stared at it. Pinching it between his fingers he held it up towards a nearby torch.

"What is your purpose?" He wondered. Shaking his head he pocketed it before picking up the undead's sword.

The handle was gold while the blade itself was long and slightly curved downwards. The blade was also slightly thicker than his long sword and strangle colored black. When turned to an angle it had a slightly purplish tint. He had never seen the metal before. Testing the edge he hissed as it cut his skin before it healed over. Definitely sharp then. Shrugging Harry picked up the golden sheath and took it for himself. Even if he never used it he could always add it to his collection or sell it. It was with a similar thought that he pocketed it's black armor and a couple of the other corpses' ancient weapons and armor. Those would be going into his own collection as he enjoyed collecting ancient artifacts, armor and weapons.

Walking up the steps he found a large circular stone walls with depictions of dragons carved into the top. Looking closer he saw there was also writing carved into it but it was different than the rest of the tomb. Pulling out a roll of special wax paper he stuck it to the wall with a sticking charm before sliding a black block over it causing it to transfer the writing to the paper. A cutting charm cut the paper off the roll before he quickly but carefully folded up the paper.

Spying a large steel chest with bands of gold he walked towards it. Scanning it the chest came up clean of any enchantments except preservation. Pulling the lock apart he opened the lid. Inside of the chest was a pouch of gold coins, a ruby and a sapphire as large as a galleon, a couple of larger versions of the pale stone he found earlier with several crystals fused together, a set of steel armor, steel gauntlets and boots, a book and a golden ax. Picking up the ax he swung it around marveling at how light it was before slicing through a nearby wooden pillar effortlessly without applying very much strength at all.

"Still sharp too." He said before putting it back.

Picking up the book he could feel an enchantment on it. He decided not to open it just yet but turned it over to see a tree embossed on the cover. Shrugging he put it back in the chest. Deciding he liked the chest as well as the contents he put a lightening charm on it before shrinking it down. Pulling out his trunk he set it inside before closing it. Walking around the room to see if he could find anything else he caught a whiff of fresh air. Striding over towards it he found a stone and dirt tunnel that headed upwards. Figuring that it might be a way out he started up the incline.

Harry's eyes widened as he got his first true look of this new world. He noticed he was on top of a tall hill. Down below him was a valley filled with grasses and riots of vibrantly colored flowers. The sun glinted off the deep blue waters of a river that flowed through it. His supernaturally sharp eyes could see several deer, elk and rabbits frolicking across the valley. A forest of deep green trees stretched across the opposite side, several visible paths winding through it.

A cool breeze playfully ruffled his hair. Harry inhaled deeply. A look of contentment came over his face. The air was so fresh. There was no chemical tang to it from muggle industry or conveyance, no smog. Just clean fresh air. The other thing he noticed was the magic. It was in nearly everything in this world even the air he was breathing. It was …

"Amazing." He breathed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pale blue eyes sitting above a face painted with green warpaint widened as a dark shape flew towards them. The eyes narrowed before their eyes pulled a steel sword from it's scabbard. When the blade was a guard position archaic symbols could be seen caved into the blade. Blond nearly white hair blew in the wind.

Their mouth open and a sound like thunder erupted forth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Thanks for reading my new story, I hope that you have enjoyed it so far. I love both Elder Scrolls and Harry Potter. I like them combined even better. My favorite HP/Elder Scrolls Crossover is _The Unforeseen Variable_ by FractiousDay. Unfortunately the author has abandoned the story. I found it well written and definitely worth the read.

I can also recommend _Gnosis_ by AngelicSentinel. It features a younger Harry in Skyrim. My first ever HP/Elder Scrolls crossover was _The Telvanni Wizard_ by Tellie571 back in 2010. It features Harry as Divayth Fyr and is also unfinished.

Obviously the Revnant vampires are the vampires of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. It was my nod to the shows. Disliked Angel in BTVS but actually loved him in Angel.


	6. His Mother's Son- Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this story.

"Talking"

" **Jutsu** "

 _Thinking_

 _'Mind Speaking'_

" **Kyuubi/Summons speaking"**

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto grows up knowing of his mother's clan. He fights to restore their glory and to achieve his dreams.

-Powerful!Smart!Naruto

-It is said that Naruto failed to graduate twice so in this story he is two years older than the Rookie 9.

*Break*

"Hey Oji-san where are you taking me?" Six year old Uzumaki Naruto asked as he walked holding the hand of his adopted grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto wore his favorite red shorts and white t-shirt with an enlarged Konoha symbol on the back done in black.

"I am taking you to a special place Naruto-kun." Sarutobi replied, smiling happily down at the boy. Naruto was a smart boy for his age, having learned mostly by himself to read and write with some help from him and his daughter Sarutobi Maki. Maki was his youngest child and only daughter and the mother of his only grandchild Konohamaru.

"But you just gave me my own apartment." Naruto pointed out. His Oji-san and his nee-chan Maki was always taking him out to eat or buying him small gifts. While he enjoyed it he didn't want to seem greedy.

"Not to worry Naruto-kun," Sarutobi told him with a smile. "This place will help you to become strong and independent."

"Alright." Naruto replied quietly. Inside his mind however was running a mile a minute. He was excited and wondered what his Oji-san was going to show him.

"Whoa!" Naruto said causing Sarutobi to grin.

The Great Library of Konoha was the second largest in Fire Country with only the Great Fire Library in the capital surpassing it. It was three stories tall and encompassed three whole city blocks. The bottom was painted clay red while the upper floors were the color of cream. The two large wooden front doors had a large leaf engraved in the doors.

"This is _The Great Library of Konoha_ Naruto-kun." Sarutobi informed him. "Inside you will find a wealth of information. An important lesson to remember, Knowledge is Power but wisdom is knowing how to use that power. I am as powerful as I am today because I not only have a strong body but a strong mind as well. To be a balanced shinobi one must be strong in both body and mind. Learning and my experiences in my life have given me wisdom. If you want to be the best shinobi you can be then this is the place for you. It will be every bit as important as physical, chakra and Jutsu training."

"Yes Oji-san." Naruto answered solemnly. Swearing to himself to give it his all as he followed the aged Hokage inside.

The library contained both civilian and shinobi sections. Only active shinobi/kunoichi, academy students and clan heirs were allowed inside. For others there was a smaller less impressive civilian library a couple of blocks away. When they walked inside Naruto's jaw dropped. He had never seen so many books and scrolls in his life. Looking upwards in the middle of the library you could see straight up to the ceiling which was a giant stained-glass mural of the Battle of the Valley of the End between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. In the background the Kyuubi no Kitsune stood tall, it's nine tails fanned out behind it.

A teenage girl of sixteen with short pink hair, green eyes and glasses walked up to them from a table which had a neat stack of books, scrolls, pens and notebooks on it. She wore a pair of green cargo pants, a mesh suit over a white t-shirt and a short sleeves white jacket that went down to her midriff. Her hands were partially covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves. Around her waist hung a belt with a hitai-ate attached for a buckle.

"Who's this Oji-san?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Patience Naruto-kun. All will be explained." Sarutobi whispered back with a hint of a grin.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." The pinkette said bowing before turning to Naruto. "Hello Uzumaki-kun, I am Haruno Suki."

The girl stuck out her hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, shaking her hand solemnly causing her to smile and giggle behind her other hand.

"Oh you're just too cute." She gushed, ruffling his blond hair.

"Hey! Not the hair!" Naruto complained while his face scrunched up. Sarutobi chuckled before he knelt down in front of him and laid his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Haruno-san will be your tutor Naruto-kun." Sarutobi informed him. "She's a Chūnin ranked kunoichi. Please be respectful and pay attention to her and your lessons."

"Hai Oji-san." Naruto replied with a small smile. "I promise."

"Arigato for the opportunity Hokage-sama, you honor me." Suki bowed. "I will do my best to not let you down."

"Of course Haruno-san, I have faith in you." Sarutobi said before turning back to Naruto and handing him a small bundle of money. "Here is some money for lunch Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Oji-san." Naruto said, placing the money in his precious toad wallet, Gama-chan.

"I shall see you later." Sarutobi said, giving the boy a hug before waving goodbye.

"What kinds of things are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked.

"First off I'll start off with the basics, teaching you how to read and write well and we'll work on civilian subjects." Suki explained.

"Why do I need to know civilian things if I'm going to be a shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"Even a shinobi needs a grounding in civilian information before moving on to shinobi matters. The reason we start with the basics is to build upon so you can understand them better and make it farther in life. To quote the Yondaime 'A firm foundation leads to a strong home'." Suki answered calmly. "After that we'll work on unlocking your chakra, chakra control, tactics, weapon throwing and some basic Taijutsu."

In the years to come Uzumaki Naruto would tell others that Haruno Suki had had a big part in making him the man he was.

*Break*

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 **SMACK!**

Seven year old Naruto smacked his hand down upon the annoying alarm clock. He had plenty of things to do today since it was his birthday. He figured he would go and meet Maki-san and little Kono who was like a little brother to him. Yawning he climbed out of bed and stretched to loosen his muscles. Throwing on his robe and toad slippers he shuffled into the kitchen. His groceries were dropped off every week by an ANBU member, usually Bear or Cat.

Opening the cabinet he took out his skillet and banged it down on his stove before turning on the heat. Slipping in a couple of pads of butter he waited for them to melt and begin bubbling. Pulling out a bowl and breaking a few eggs into it he poured a measure of milk and a few pinches of salt and pepper into it before whisking it together.

Once the butter was sufficiently melted he poured the egg mixture into the pan. Stirring the eggs occasionally he waited till they were nearly done before adding a slice of cheese. Grabbing a plate he carefully emptied his scrambled eggs onto it along side a couple of slices of buttered toast and three fat sausages. Taking it to the table the last thing he added was a glass of apple juice.

"Mmm." Naruto said as he chewed. He was thankful to both Maki-neechan and Suki-neechan for teaching him to cook. While he couldn't really cook anything fancy he was able to take care of himself.

Quickly washing his dirty dishes he made his way into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said. "There is two reasons I have called you here today."

Naruto stayed quiet since he could see the struggle in the Sandaime.

"I have thought long and hard about when I would tell you about this." Sarutobi spoke slowly, a heaviness seeming to weigh him down. "I feel that you are mature enough to comprehend what I am going to tell you."

"Arigato." Naruto said.

"What I am about to tell you is an S-Rank secret." Sarutobi said, his usual jovial personality was not present. He was dead serious. "If anyone but you or I speaks of it they are to be executed. You must understand the gravity of what it is I am trusting you with."

Naruto gulped slightly. S-rank secrets were not to be taken lightly in any manner.

"On that terrible night eight years ago when the Kyuubi attacked things did not happen as they are told in public or the schools." Sarutobi said, pausing to take a sip from his glass of water.

"So the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No he did not." Sarutobi said. "The Yondaime was a brilliant man and a great Hokage but even he could not kill a Bijuu which are basically sentient chakra entities. The Kyuubi needed to be sealed. Unfortunately not just any ordinary object can hold a Bijuu of the Kyuubi's power. An inanimate object would break immediately. An adult's chakra coils and mind are too set to be able to adapt to the beast, even a teenager would not be able to hold it. Only a newborn would be able to grow and adapt to holding the beast inside of them. Even though the Yondaime agonized over what he was being forced to do he went through with it as was his duty as Hokage. He sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn costing him his life. That newborn was you."

Naruto's head was bowed causing his eyes to be shadowed by his long blond locks.

"Why?" Naruto asked softly.

"Why?" Sarutobi echoed, brow raised.

"Why me?" Naruto said, lifting his head to show that he was crying. "Why did it have to be me?"

Sarutobi stood and walked over to embrace him.

"Because of who you are." Sarutobi answered cryptically.

"Who I am?" Naruto asked confused.

"You are Uzumaki Naruto of the clan Uzumaki, and he trusted you to protect Konoha from the wrath of the Kyuubi." Sarutobi explained. "You _are_ a hero Naruto. You protect Konoha just by living and keeping the beast locked away inside of you."

"If I am a hero why do people glare at me, deny me things or try to overcharge me?" Naruto asked, glaring slightly at nothing, though a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

Sarutobi sighed sadly.

 _I have failed you Naruto. Even with all I have done it will never be enough._ He thought. _I only hope that when I meet Minato, Kushina and my beloved Biwako in heaven I am able to face them with my head held high._

"A person can be smart and reasoned with." He explained carefully. "However groups of people can be idiots, seemingly losing most of their IQ points; it's called the Crowd Mentality. Many people lost friends and loved ones during the Kyuubi's rampage. They do not know how to let go of their pain and anger so they turn it on the one they feel caused it. Since you hold the Kyuubi you feel the brunt of this. It's not fair but life very rarely is."

"How did people find out that K-Kyuubi was sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked.

"Someone found out and they spread it around before I could enact the laws that protect you." Sarutobi replied, a dark look coming to his eyes. "They were found and executed but it was too late to stop the spread of information. So I enacted my law making it illegal to speak about your status to anyone who didn't already know. I had hoped that this would allow you to make friends your own age. I wish that I could do more but even I cannot make others like someone."

"What do you mean by clan Uzumaki?" Naruto asked. "Does that mean I have a clan?"

Sarutobi chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would ask." He said dryly. "I have a package and a letter for you from your Kaa-san that explains everything but yes you are a member of clan. Unfortunately it is currently a clan of one."

"My Kaa-san?" Naruto asked shocked. "You know who she is?"

"Yes, her name was Kushina and she was a trusted friend of my wife and myself. She was a spit-fire with a nasty temper and a will to never back down, even when it was more sensible to do so." Sarutobi replied, chuckling. "I believe that you are mature enough to handle what is within. She sent this to me the night she died."

"So she's truly dead then?" Naruto asked softly. Disappointment, anger and sadness coursed through his veins.

"Yes." Sarutobi replied sadly. "I am truly sorry Naruto."

"I-I had hoped that maybe she had just abandoned me or had been forced to be away." Naruto whispered., a tear falling down his cheek.

"Your Kaa-san would have never have abandoned you Naruto-kun." Sarutobi told him firmly. "She loved you too much to do such a thing. While she admitted to not being the best mother material when she fell pregnant she swore she would be the best Kaa-san she could be. She had already begun thinking of how you would grow up to be and how she would train you."

Naruto sliced his finger lightly, rubbing the bloody digit against the seal which cracked in half. Carefully unrolling the scroll he gasped as he saw his mother's handwriting for the first time. He could tell that the writing was slightly shaky and there were dried tear drops but he could still read it.

 _My Dearest Sochi,_

 _I am weak now but I do not wish for you to worry. I am trying to be strong for the both of us, trying to hold on for you. I write to you what may very well be the final words I will ever say to you. I love you Naruto-kun. I loved you when I first heard that I was pregnant and I will never stop loving you, even when I am gone. I am afraid by the time this night is over you will be an orphan as both your father and I were. It is unfair that you should suffer such a fate but life, I'm afraid, I have learned is not always fair to us._

 _My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I am the princess of Uzu no Kuni and am the second Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Land of Whirlpools was my home for the first eleven years of my life and housed our clan for many centuries. When I was nearly twelve Uzu was attacked by a coalition of shinobi from Kumo and Kiri because of our alliance with Konoha and our amazing strength. I was taken to Konoha to live with my great-aunt Uzumaki Mito the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama. The Senju and the Uzumaki clan are distant relatives and have been long time allies._

 _The Uzumaki is an ancient and powerful clan. We were best known for our mastery of Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu and our special chakra. We also have two Kekkai Genkai in our family. A body and a Chakra Kekkai Genkai._

 _The Body Kekkai Genkai manifests itself as increased stamina, physical strength and speed, enhanced healing greater than any normal human leading to an extended lifespan, and large chakra pools close to that of a Jinchūriki. The Chakra Kekkai Genkai manifested itself as special chakra we could mold for our use. I myself manifested it as chains capable of restraining a Bijuu. There are more uses for these chains but that was as far as I was able to push them._

 _When Mito-obasan was near her death the Kyuubi was placed inside of me. Because of our bloodline I was able to have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me when I was a teenager. Our bloodline allows our chakra to be "flexible" so I was able to contain the beast._

 _Before this night is over I know that now you will contain the beast. The life of a Jinchūriki is harsh and trying but I have faith in you. You are my son and an Uzumaki, you **will** be able to persevere over anything that troubles you in life. I advise that when you are eventually able to speak with Kyuubi do not trust it. It is a selfish and malevolent being, caring for only that which furthers it's goals. Think deeply over any deals or promises before agreeing to them._

 _When I was forced to flee our clan home I brought with me our family treasure and knowledge. These will now belong to you, to be held in trust until you are able to manage them for yourself._

 _I will be proud of you no matter what you do with your life but I have a request. Use these scrolls to bring our clan back into prominence remind the world that the Uzumaki still live._

 _With all of the love my heart has to give,_

 _Kaa-chan_

Naruto sniffled before wiping at his eyes. Standing up he slid his chair out of the way.

"Arigato Sarutobi-dono." Naruto said, kneeling and bowing to him deeply.

"Naruto." Sarutobi said, deeply touched with the respect the boy was showing him. "Please, you needn't kneel before me."

"You have given me knowledge of my Kaa-san and my clan." Naruto explained.

"In this container are several of your clan technique scrolls." Sarutobi told him. "Not many will be able to help you learn some of the things inside. I have, however, secured the promise of aid from one of your mother's former students. She taught him the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style on the term that he never teach anyone outside of your clan. He has promised to teach you if you desire."

 _By far the greatest learning tool created by the Uzumaki clan is the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** invented by Uzumaki Tao. This technique allows the user to create solid copies of themselves which are capable of performing anything the user can do. The greatest benefit of the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is that whenever a clone dispels any left over chakra and information the clone learned is transferred back to the user and any other active clones._

 _There are downsides to this technique however. The creation of each clone evenly splits the user's chakra in half. Also when the experience is passed back it can lead to information overload and can result in unconsciousness, coma or even death. For an Uzumaki this isn't much of a worry. It, however, pays to be cautious._

 _The **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** can be used to perfect chakra control, learn/practice Jutsu, sparring as they can increase muscle memory, intelligence gathering, or even work with you as your own team. _

_This Jutsu was gifted to Senju Hashirama when he married Uzumaki Mito and is usually taught to Jōnin with high level reserves. Read below for instruction on performing this Jutsu and it's variations..._

 _I'll get this down quickly._ Naruto thought determined. _It's too important not to._

It took his a couple of hours but he was able to perform the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and the **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.**

"I will make you proud Kaa-san." Naruto whispered before he smiled and his eyes turned steely. "And I will make them remember our clan. That's a promise."

 **Schedule Age 7 & 8**

 _Breakfast_

 _Stretching Exercises_

 _Physical Training_ -

-Put five pounds of weight on each limb. Run one mile. When user can run one mile in twenty minutes increase the weight to ten pounds on each limb and body weight. Try to run one mile in ten minutes. When user can consistently run one mile in ten minutes five times increase weight to ten pounds and two miles in five minutes. When user can run two miles in five minutes consistently cut time down to ten minutes, decrease to five minutes while adding five pounds.

Add five pounds each time the user runs five miles in four minutes five times in a row. Do not exceed double body weight.

Fifty sit ups, fifty crunches, twenty-five pull-ups, one hundred punches with each hand, one hundred kicks with each leg

 _Snack_

 _Stretching Exercises, Basic Taijutsu & Reflex Training_

 _-Reflex Training- User has a partner throw rubber balls at them while the user tries to dodge and catch the balls. Any balls dropped should be thrown again while any caught should be put in a bag attached to the users waist. Each hit counts at a kill shot. When the user can consistently catch and dodge twenty-five balls the number of balls should be increased. To increase difficulty user can also set time limits._

 _Basic Weapons Throwing & Maintenance_

 _Lunch_

 _Chakra Control_ \- Leaf Sticking, Rock Sticking, Kunai Sticking, Shuriken Sticking, Senbon Sticking. User will move on to each control exercise after they've mastered the last.

 _Clan History Lessons_

 _Calligraphy Lessons_

 _Dinner_


	7. Hope for Tommorow- Ch 1- DCSmallville

Disclaimer- I don't own Superman, Smallville, or DC Comics. No profit is being made from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Jor-El lies in "Reckoning". After Lana's death Clark decides that it's time to go through his training. Going in he's Clark Kent, Kansas farm boy with amazing abilities. Coming out he is Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton and humanity's greatest hope.

-Smallville/Superman/DC Comics x-over.

-Takes off after Season Five, Episode 12 "Reckoning".

-Kara hasn't arrived yet.

-Live!Johnathan

"Normal Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Foreign/Alien Languages"_

*Break*

 _December 12th, 2005 9:45 PM CST_

"How could you take her away from me?" Clark cried in anguish. He stood in his Fortress in the Arctic. He had to find a way to save Lana, he just had to. She was the love of his life and he couldn't just allow her to slip away from him.

With nary a flicker of light the image of Jor-El appeared before his son. He was a tall and broad shouldered man, easily standing half a head over his son. His black hair was slicked back while a slim golden circlet rested on his forehead. His blue eyes were as serious and solemn as his face. He wore a white skin tight body suit with the _El_ family crest in black while a half cape hung from his shoulders.

While he could speak to his son with only his voice Jor-El enjoyed the interaction that 'face to face' talking gave them.

"Human life is fragile my son. This is a lesson I had to learn with Louise and now you have learned it with Lana Lang." Jor-El replied sadly. "You knew a human life would be exchanged for yours when you returned from your temporary death."

Clark paced back and forth.

"Don't make her pay for my mistake." Clark said, shame and anger filling him. "If I hadn't told her the truth about me she would still be alive."

He looked helplessly around trying to keep from crying.

"You have to let me fix it." Clark begged.

"Your powers on Earth may seem _extraordinary_ Kal-El, but we are not gods." Jor-El admonished him, arms crossed over his chest, but there was some empathy in his eyes. "Do you not think that I would have saved Louise if I could have?"

Clark shook his head in denial as a tear made it's way down his cheek.

"This is not her destiny!" Clark yelled glaring at his father's image. Hands curled into fists. He would dearly love to hit Jor-El but knew that it wouldn't do any good. "And you know that!"

Clark swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat.

"There has to be a way." Clark begged. "There has to be a way t-to fix this. Please."

Jor-El sighed, eyes closed.

"I am sorry Kal-El." Jor-El said softly. "There is no way to undo what has been done."

There was a way, but his son had to learn to cope with loss. As a Kryptonian under the yellow sun his son could very well live for millennia. If Kal-El was to be a true and effectual leader he needed to learn this lesson, no matter how much it hurt him to do this to his son. No matter how powerful Kal-El became he had to learn that he couldn't save everyone.

"No!" Clark cried dropping to his knees and slamming his fists into the crystal beneath him angrily causing cracks to form.

Jor-El's face revealed none of the conflict inside of his mind. More than ever he wished that he could embrace his son. He might not be the true Jor-El but he was programmed with all of the knowledge, instincts and feelings of the brilliant Kryptonian scientist.

*Break*

The day after Lana's funeral Clark stood in the loft of their farm watching the sunset.

"If I had fully mastered my powers than I know that I could have saved her." Clark said his hands curled into fists. "She didn't deserve to die."

"You can't know that Clark." Jonathan said as he and Martha climbed up the stairs and made their way towards their son. He gripped Clark's shoulder from behind in silent support. "Sometimes bad things just happen to good people. Even with all your gifts you can't be everywhere son, nor can you save everyone."

"I am going to continue my training so I can learn to use my powers fully." Clark stated. "It could take me years to complete my training."

"Are you certain this is the right thing to do Clark?" Martha asked her son.

"Yes." Clark replied, turning around to look them in the face before wiping the tear tracks from his face. "I wasn't able to save L-Lana, I don't wish to fail like that again."

"Sometimes failure is inevitable." Johnathan advised him. "The important thing is being able to pick yourself up afterward and continue with your life. We believe in you Clark, we always have."

Johnathan and Martha exchanged a long look.

"Very well we will support you son." Johnathan said. "Go and learn what you need. Just remember that although you may have been born on another world and to different parents you will always be our son Clark."

"Thanks." Clark said, marshaling up a smile before embracing both of his parents.

They were the only parents he could really remember ever having. He burned their faces into his memory. They were not his biological parents but they had taken him into their home and their hearts. He believed that it actually meant _more_ to be adopted. His parents _chose_ to love the child they adopted. He knew that he had caused his fair amount of trouble, pain and worry over the years. Not to mention damage to their property. They could have given him away but they had opened their hearts and home to a child from the stars.

"Bye mom, bye dad." He whispered. Stepping back from them he sped away.

Clark stopped his run in front of the rock wall in the Kowache caves. Pulling the octagonal key out of his pocket he stared at it pondering his decision. Steeling his nerves he held it up towards the indention in the wall. The key lit up before a beam shot of it and into the wall. The Kryptonian symbols around the indention shifted and the wall beside it ground open. Clark walked resolutely into the now open cavern. He gazed upon the pedestal covered in Kryptonian script. Taking a deep breath he slid the key home into the open slot near him. He felt a brief moment of disorientation as light flared around him before the cool arctic breeze played over his skin.

"Kal-El you have returned sooner than I expected." Jor-El stated, appearing before him. "Why have you come?"

"I am here to complete my training." Clark answered coolly. "Teach me what I need to know."

Jor-El paused to consider him. Seeing the determined gaze of his son he nodded.

"Very well my son." Jor-El smiled. "It will take years for your training to be complete. Are you sure that you are ready to begin?"

"I am." Clark replied determined, chin raised.

A _hiss_ sounded near him as the patch opened up in the floor and a pedestal raised up. On it set a black body suit that looked similar to a wet suit used for diving.

"Put on this suit Kal-El. The clothes you wear now would not survive your training." Jor-El advised him. "This bodysuit will grow along with you as you train."

Clark picked up the bodysuit and tried stretching it, finding it quite easy even without applying his true strength, nor did it show any sign of tearing. With a burst of super speed his old clothes lay on the pedestal and he was wearing the bodysuit.

"Prepare yourself my son, your journey into the wider Universe begins now." Jor-El stated imperiously. "It will begin with a simple question."

Clark stared at Jor-El.

"Who am I?"

Jor-El smiled.

"That is the correct question. You are Kal-El of the House of El, a noble House of Krypton. You were born to I, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. You were born in the time of Krypton's waning." Jor-El said placing his arms behind his back. "I knew that Krypton was dying. I presented my findings to the Council of Twelve but they would not listen. They decried my work and forbid me from telling anyone. It was then that your mother and I knew that we needed to leave. Unfortunately space travel had been banned for nearly two centuries by the Council of Twelve so there were no vessels to leave with. Your mother and I constructed the vessel that would carry you out into the stars together. However time was short and we were only able to construct a single vessel capable of holding you, our most precious of treasures. We needed only to select a planet. We wished for you to be protected so we sought a planet with a yellow star. Kryptonians have been visiting Earth for centuries so we knew here you could thrive. It's atmosphere is thinner her but more nourishing. We knew that you could blend in as to the human eyes Kryptonians look identical to any other human. More importantly we knew that the human race has the potential for greatness if shown the way. For this reason we sent them you, our only son. To save you, to protect you and to help humanity."

Clark swallowed.

"Within this mighty fortress, this fortress of solitude, a remnant of our lost world is stored the knowledge of the twenty-eight known galaxies Krypton has had contact with. Together we will discover mysteries and wonders my son. We will begin now." Jor-El said. "Brace yourself my son."

With a _whoosh_ a holographic capsule extended from the ceiling and sealed Clark inside. As soon as it closed symbols began to rotate around him, burning into his memory.

"You are beginning to accept your destiny Kal-El." Jor-El whispered. "I am proud you my son."

Jor-El's image flickered away.

*Break*

 _June 21st, 2008 9:10 AM CST_

A _hiss_ resounded through the large monolithic chamber as the crystalline doorway released itself inside the Fortress of Solitude. Shaking his head Kal-El stepped from the learning chamber slightly disoriented. He stretched with a groan as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. As the lights came on his features could be made out.

His black hair was slicked back and glossy, a single curl stubbornly hung down in front of his forehead. Steely cerulean blue eyes stared out of his chiseled face and strong jaw. He stood a good three and a half inches taller than he had before beginning his training and had gained more than forty pounds of muscle. His arms, chest and legs had bulked up considerably and his entire body was better defined.

During his time in the Knowledge Chamber Kal-El had learned of his home planet Krypton. He had learned his people's history; for those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. He learned the sciences of his people, their philosophical views, all the lessons they had learned, how they lived, their values, what they considered important and their views on religion.

Kal-El learned how to utilize his physical abilities alongside his mind. While he had learned the knowledge of his people's greatest scientists, philosophers, and tacticians he had learned the different forms of combat developed by his people and those they had interacted with in the twenty-eight known inhabited galaxies. He learned to speak and understand their languages and their cultures and histories.

He also learned of the planet he now called home, Earth. Through the centuries adolescent Kryptonians had gone on pilgrimages to less advanced civilizations. It was to make them learn about other species and cultures and to humble them. Earth was one many such worlds. He learned Earth's histories, languages, cultures, learned of their religions, their greatness and their faults. He learned how to be a guiding light that would help beat back the darkness seeking to control the world.

"Fortress status report." Kal-El called out.

"The Fortress' energy levels are at ninety-eight point six seven percent and rising. Seven rooms have been added since the learning chamber was activated. Thirty worker drones, twenty defensive drones, and ten servant drones have been completed." The calm voice of Jor-El replied. "Fortress defensive shielding is at one hundred percent, Fortress environmental shields at one hundred percent, Fortress cloaking shield is at one hundred percent. All defensive androids are operational."

"Thank you." Kal-El said as he stretched both of his arms.

The only stitch of clothing on him was his skin tight black body-suit on which his family crest rested in black. Typing some keys into a large computer Kal-El called up one of his robotic servants to bring him a plate of food while he worked. Even though he technically didn't _have_ to eat since his body could run completely on the power of the yellow sun he liked the taste of food and it was a habit. Right now he needed to get everything in the Fortress back up to one hundred percent if he didn't want anyone finding his arctic home, even if there was only a small remote chance of them doing so. Better safe than sorry Johnathan Kent had always told him.

Even though he was perfectly comfortable in his clothes he had the synthesizer produce him a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, underclothes and socks. The synthesizer was a truly wonderful invention in his opinion. It could create just about anything as long as it wasn't completely organic. Sighing at his feet being nice and toasty Kal-El finished up his work before taking a big bite from an apple his servant android had provided. He nearly groaned at the sweet taste. It was one of the best apples he had ever tasted grown inside of a farming dome in the Fortress. Perhaps he would take some to his mom, she had always made the best apple pies.

"I am leaving for now Jor-El." Kal-El said. "I don't know when I will return."

"Very well Kal-El."

Looking up he saw a portion of the Fortress' roof retract. Before he was afraid of this power and heights. Such worries no longer held him back. He had fully embraced his heritage and his abilities. Muscles capable of crushing mountains tensed before he lifted from the ground. Once he left the fortress he let loose. He accelerated quickly, breaking through the clouds. There he closed his eyes and stretched out his arms, soaking up the sunlight. His body tingled as his cells absorbed the UV radiation. A contented smile crossed his face. It was better than any cup of coffee could ever hope to be. He slowly opened his eyes before accelerating towards the US. It was time to go home. A sonic boomed sounded behind him as he poured on the speed.

*Break*

 _Smallville, Kansas 10:10am CST_

Slowing his flight he drifted to the ground and into a cornfield. Utilizing his enhanced vision he looked through the house a mile away to make sure that no one was around. Not seeing anyone he ran the rest of the way to beginning of the driveway where the Kent family sign still hung. Inhaling he smiled at the smell of Kansas air. His entire demeanor shifted to that of Clark Kent, son of Martha and Johnathan Kent, farmers and family people.

"Dad!" Clark called out as he walked into the barn. His father's lightly wrinkled face brightened immediately as he laid his eyes on his son for the first time in three years. He was home on vacation from his job as Senator.

"Clark." Johnathan said as he grabbed his son tightly. Three years was a long time and Johnathan felt tears prickling at his eyes. Inhaling deeply he pushed her tears back. Stepping back Clark could see that his father's hair was starting to gray.

"It's good to have you home son." Johnathan told him gripping his shoulders.

"Johnathan what's taking you so long –" Martha began before she saw Clark. Tears come to her eyes as she ran towards them. "Clark!"

"Hi mom." Clark said as he hugged her gently.

"Oh look at you." Martha gushed cradling his face. "So big and handsome."

"Thanks mom." Clark replied blushing slightly. "My training really paid off."

"You'll have to tell us all about it son." Johnathan said, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"I will." Clark promised.

 _A/N: Welcome to my take on the Superman and DC Comic Ethos. I never liked how they killed off Johnathan Kent on the show Smallville so I save him in return for Lana Lang dying. He was one of my favorite characters on the show and a strong guiding force for his son. While Lana Lang was pretty much a bit character in the Superman cartoon and later Justice League I really started disliking her in Smallville._


	8. Legacy of Team 7- Chapter 1- Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: My version of the Naruto saga featuring a real Team 7 where they actually act like a team and Kakashi actually teaches them right from he beginning.

-Features: Strong!Team 7 and Proactive!Kakashi

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto moaned as he woke up. He drifted between waking and sleeping when the events of the night before came to his the front of his mind. He was immediately jolted to wakefulness. Sitting up he ruffled his messy hair and yawned.

 _I can't believe I actually passed._ Naruto thought excitedly before his face twisted as his thoughts shifted to the main revelation of the night. The Yondaime Hokage hadn't killed the Kyuubi twelve years ago but had actually sealed it into him. _At least I know why everyone tries to ignore me now and some people have tried to attack me._

Naruto didn't really know what to think of the Yondaime now. The Yondaime had always been his hero since he was young. The man was blond, had awesome Jutsu, and was famous. Everyone acknowledged him as one of the strongest shinobi to have ever lived. Naruto craved being acknowledged like that.

Naruto was also angry that the citizens of Konoha didn't look at him like a hero as the Yondaime requested. Hell, he didn't think they necessarily needed to treat him like a hero but the least they could have done was acknowledge him as a person. They liked to pretend he wasn't even there. As if they thought he would disappear if they didn't acknowledge him. For a child that was worse than physical or verbal abuse. Never being shown affection or acknowledgment except by a few people angered and saddened Naruto.

Throwing back his covers he padded towards his bathroom. Turning on the shower he sighed as he felt the lukewarm water. At least it was better than usual since he didn't always get hot water. He quickly washed his hair and scrubbed down the rest of him before the little bit of heat ran out.

Naruto grimaced at the state of his apartment which was located in one of the poorest areas of Konoha near the Red Light district. He had lived in the same apartment since he was seven, having been kicked out of the orphanage. He had made some improvements to it but it still wasn't very good. It was pretty small with two rooms and a tiny bathroom. The walls had originally been painted white but had since then faded to a duller color. The best thing in his apartment was probably his thick wooden door which was heavily reinforced with metal and locks.

His living room only had five pieces of furniture, a worn out couch with no legs, a wooden shelf, a small beaten up wooden drafting table with a rust and paint flecked stool. A small lamp he had found in a dumpster and fixed sat bedside his couch on a sanded wooden crate. His kitchen, which was attached to the living room, was small with only enough room for a few cabinets, a fridge, microwave and a small stove/oven.

His bedroom had a small twin bed and his closet had a few of the same outfit, his orange jumpsuit which he had been able to buy for relatively cheap. He had a couple normal outfits, mostly shorts and worn t-shirts, but none of them were as 'loud' as his jumpsuit. Luckily for him the jumpsuit was well suited for any season. The legs and arms were detachable and they had several hidden pockets he could keep small scrolls in or different tools.

Kneeling down in his closet he pushed aside a couple of cardboard boxes before he used a kunai to pull the corner of a loose floorboard up. Reaching inside he pulled out an old baggy. Inside was a small sealing scroll. Taking it out he channeled chakra into causing it to release a small metal safe that had been given to him by the Sandaime several years before. Pulling out the key he had hidden in the sole of his sandal he unlocked it. Inside was his rainy day money.

Each month he put back a hundred and eight-four ryo. He had done so for five years on the advice of one of his neighbors who had actually been kind to him, an elderly woman named Fuka-san. Unfortunately she had passed away a couple of years later leaving him with no one to talk with at his apartment complex. Thanks to her advise had a little over eleven thousand ryo stashed away.

This bit of cash he was adding was from the last stipend check he would be receiving. Luckily he would get paid a standard paycheck each month for Shinobi service, even if it wasn't a lot. The only ones paid worse than a Genin were the Reserve Corp which didn't quite make the cut after their fourth try at becoming Genin. The Reserve Corp were gathered together and trained to be solid Chūnin before joining the Shinobi Force or the law enforcement which had been opened up to everyone with the death of the Uchiha Clan. While a Reservist could achieve higher rank than Chūnin it was always harder for them to do so.

Thankfully he would be receiving a check for his sign-up bonus for becoming a Genin. A whopping sixty-four thousand and four hundred ryo. Naruto rubbed his hands in glee but he knew that he would have to be careful to stretch the money out. Ninja equipment and other necessities weren't exactly cheap. Luckily they were given a good set of shuriken and kunai for graduating The Academy and a list of stores that exclusively served shinobi.

After he threw on his jumpsuit, sandals and worn weapons pouch he gently tied his hitai-ate to his forehead. He would truly treasure it not only was it a symbol of him beginning to achieve his dream but also because Iruka-sensei had given it to him.

Looking at himself in a slightly dirty mirror he could see the melancholy look on his face before he slapped both of his hands against his cheeks.

"Yatta!" He yelled before pumping his fist in the air to try and cheer himself up.

Just before he left his apartment he made sure to water his plants, one of the only hobbies he could really afford before now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What can you tell me about my students?" Kakashi asked the doctor in front of him, Kurato Takimaru. Kakashi had ordered his students to the Konoha Nin-Hospital, since they were ninja now, for their first check ups.

"Uchiha Sasuke passed his physical." Takimaru stated as looked over his charts. "His chakra reserves are about Mid-Chūnin level while his control is Mid-genin. His Elemental Affinities are High-level Raiton and Mid-level Katon."

Flipping to the next he clicked his tongue.

"Haruno Sakura is in pretty poor shape for a kunoichi. She passed but barely. She diets too much using one that isn't even suitable for her. She has very little stores of fat in her body so her body had been eating the little muscles she has." Takimaru informed him. While he was somewhat disgusted with the girl wasting her talents he was a professional and didn't let it interfere with his work. "As a consequence her strength and stamina are low. Her chakra reserves are Low-Genin while her control is around Mid-Chūnin. Her Elemental Affinities are Mid-level Suiton and Low-level Doton. I recommend a strict dietary plan and supplements for her to get her in the proper shape and keep her there. If she doesn't stick to it she could very well end her career before it begins. She also needs to improve on her chakra reserves. Her chakra control is a point in her favor though. If she improves she might do well with Genjutsu or as a Iryou-nin. Sage knows we are always in need of new Iroyou-nin"

"How did my last student do?" Kakashi asked after filing away his advise with practiced ease.

"Uzumaki Naruto, now he is a unique case." Takimaru said, an excited gleam coming to his eyes. "While his diet is fairly poor and he suffers from some malnutrition his body is still fairly healthy. There are some anomalies with his case though."

"Anomalies?" Kakashi asked, standing up slightly straighter.

"Nothing necessarily bad I assure you." Takimaru spoke quickly. "It's just Uzumaki-san's senses and reflexes are all higher than what is considered normal, even for shinobi. At least five times better I'd say. His natural physical strength and speed, that is without the aid of chakra, seemed to have been enhanced as well."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, brow raised behind his mask.

"Oh yes." Takimaru said, a smile coming to his face. "If properly trained they could be a great asset to the boy I'm sure. His healing factor is also extraordinary. According to his record he has never been hospitalized for injury or sickness. We can't know more about it without further research but that is up to Uzumaki-san if he wishes to do so. His chakra reserves are massive, nearly twice as large as the Sandaime's but he only has Pre-Academy level control over it. It's no wonder he has had trouble performing E-Rank Jutsu in the past. He literally can't control the amount of chakra he puts into them. His Elemental Affinities are High-level Fuuton, Mid-level Suiton, and Low-level Katon. I recommend a very specific diet for him as well as supplements to get him up to the correct weight and height for his age and intensive chakra control training to begin with."

Takimaru shuffled through several folders before handing Kakashi a small stack of papers.

"Here are some dietary plans that I recommend." He said. "I have marked them for each student."

"Thank you." Kakashi said, accepting the dietary plans. He was slightly shocked that each of his students already had dual Elemental Affinities and one a triple. It was almost ridiculous.

 _What is with these three?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Oh boy I think I've got my work cut out for me with this team._ Hatake Kakashi thought as he sipped some hot tea in his apartment. Normally he'd go for sake but he needed a clear mind tonight. His three students had passed his test, barely. He almost hadn't passed them, no matter what the council said, but he saw potential in them, even if it was buried deeply. _They will require special handling._

Naruto was pretty much a one trick pony at the moment. He had gotten his hands on a powerful Kinjutsu technique and was relying on it to do the work for him. The _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ was a powerful technique if used right but Naruto wasn't, he merely tried to overwhelm his opponents with a large number of clones. It might work against, bandits, Genin or an inexperienced Chūnin but no one else, especially without training with it properly. Mizuki had been a Chūnin for around five years but most of that had been spent teaching at The Academy after being taken off the active roster. He remembered the incident from his days in ANBU as Inu. At the moment Naruto knew no other ninjutsu except for two of the academy Jutsu, no Genjutsu, and had very poor chakra control.

His Taijutsu style was basically that of a brawler, which was to say pretty much useless against a trained shinobi. Naruto basically used his insane amount of stamina for his age to outlast his opponents, not something that really worked against an experienced enemy. Naruto acted rashly, was quick to anger at perceived insults and seemed to have an infatuation with his pink haired teammate. An infatuation which she usually violently rebuffed and Naruto _at least_ disliked his other teammate.

Naruto did have his powerful stamina going for him but it was pretty much wasted and his stealth was good enough to be that of a Chūnin when he decided to utilize it. Some notes submitted by Umino Iruka also said that he was good at making traps but since Naruto hadn't demonstrated it to him so he didn't count it yet. Naruto seemed to constantly mask his true emotions and sought attention, even bad, at every opportunity. Most of the time Naruto was impatient and _very_ loud, as if trying to make sure the whole village heard him.

 _You can hardly blame him the way the civilians treat him._ A voice piped up from the back of his mind.

He pushed it away like the guilt he felt for not being able to properly watch over the son of his late sensei. He had wanted to adopt the blond haired child when his parents had died but had been denied. His services as a shinobi were more important than his services as a babysitter. When Naruto grew older he had helped him out a few times, dropping off the odd bit of candy or food. He had also taken pleasure in showing those who tried to harm the boy his displeasure. If they were a little roughed up when finally delivered to Ibiki no one ever said anything. He was ashamed to have caught fellow shinobi and kunoichi attacking him before. They had been demoted or completely stripped of their licenses and their chakra sealed.

Sasuke was fairly talented for a newly graduated Genin, he had at least a basic grasp on tactics and seemed to know a few Katon Jutsu. However he hadn't shown the ability or inclination to use Genjutsu and his Taijutsu style, the Interceptor Fist, required an active Sharingan to reach it's full potential. Sasuke was too focused on avenging his clan against his stronger genius brother and gaining more power. Sasuke gave little thought to others and clearly thought that working with others was a weakness he didn't need. Kakashi would have to do something about his attitude because as of now the boy was a serious flight risk if someone promised him more power to kill Itachi.

Sakura was currently the weakest of his students, plain and simple. According to her Academy records she was fairly smart when it came to book knowledge but that would only help her a little in the real world. She _could_ perform all three of the Academy Jutsu and had the best chakra control of the three but her reserves were also the smallest.

She knew no Genjutsu outside of the _Henge_ technique, her Taijutsu was pretty poor and she had very little physical strength or stamina. She seemed to have little interest in getting stronger or eating properly and seemed more interested in looking after her figure by dieting thus depriving her already skinny body of even more precious nutrients. She was short tempered, loud and she had a strong infatuation with Sasuke and readily admitted to disliking her blond teammate.

Still all of their dual Elemental Affinities showed that they had the potential to be better than they were. If they worked to improve themselves then they could be great someday. There was potential there, it just needed to be brought out. Kakashi groaned, that meant more work for him.

 _Troublesome!_ Kakashi thought causing two Nara's the sneeze simultaneously on the other side of the village.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The _Bank of Fire_ was a large stone building nearly half as tall as the Hokage Tower with tall metal doors manned by a Chūnin. The inside had tall pillars and marble floors. Several golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, providing light.

"Hello I would like to open an account please." Naruto said causing the female teller to turn around with a smile before she saw who was in front of her. Her smile became a frown and the skin around her eyes tightened.

"I'm sorry we don't serve _your_ kind here." The woman said, eyes and voice cold.

Naruto glared at her.

"You can't deny a shinobi opening an account here." Naruto retorted, jabbing the top of the counter. "It's your job to serve me."

The woman's jaw moved up and down several times.

"S-Serve you!" The woman spluttered, her face coloring. "Serve you!"

"Is there a problem here?" A deep baritone voice asked. A tall man with black hair and brown eyes stood behind her wearing a finely tailored suit. He was Gurama Kentaro, president of the bank located in Konoha. The woman's eyes widened as she caught sight of him.

"Kentaro-san I was just explaining to this _boy_ here that we would not be able to serve him today." The woman said with a fake smile.

Kentaro frowned.

"I think you will find that we can." Kentaro replied firmly, a sharp look in his eyes. He knew what the boy would eventually be worth and exactly who protected the boy. "Uzumaki-san is now a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. We work here to serve Konoha's shinobi. Now you will make sure everything is taken care of and that there are no discrepancies if you wish to keep your job. _Is anything I have said in any way unclear?_ "

The teller gulped at the dark look in his eyes.

"No sir." The teller replied meekly.

Naruto left the bank with one thousand eight hundred and forty ryo in cash and a bank of Fire checkbook.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright team today we are going to talk about your training." Kakashi said.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled eagerly, almost bouncing in place. "Are you gonna teach us some cool Jutsu sensei?"

Kakashi snickered.

"No." He told him firmly. "I will not be teaching you _any_ Jutsu until I feel you are ready for them. As it is you really need to improve your basic skills. I have drawn up a training schedule for each of you. I expect you to follow it."

Naruto's face fell while Sasuke's fist clenched at hearing they wouldn't be learning any Ninjutsu but he took the schedule they were handed anyways.

 _Training Schedule(Monday, Wednesday, Friday)_ *

 _7:00am-8am- Breakfast, Shower, Etc_

 _8:30am-9:30 am- Stretching, Running, Squats, Push-ups, Pull-ups, Jumping Jacks, Punching Exercises, Kicking Exercises_

 _9:45am-11:15am- Mission_

 _11:15am-12:15pm- Lunch_

 _12:25pm-1:25pm- Chakra Control_

 _1:25pm-1:45pm- Small Break/Snack_

 _1:45pm-3:15pm- Mission_

 _3:15pm-3:35pm-Small Break/Snack_

 _3:35pm-4:35pm-Taijutsu & Weapon Throwing_

 _4:35pm-5:00pm-Team Meeting_

 _Training Schedule(Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday)_ *

 _7:00am-8am- Breakfast, Shower, Etc_

 _8:30am-9:30 am- Stretching, Running, Squats, Push-ups, Pull-ups, Jumping Jacks, Punching Exercises, Kicking Exercises_

 _9:45am-11:15am- Mission_

 _11:15am-12:15pm- Lunch_

 _12:25pm-1:25pm- Teamwork Exercises & Team Sparring_

 _1:25pm-1:45pm- Small Break/Snack_

 _1:45pm-3:15pm- Mission_

 _3:15pm-3:35pm- Small Break/Snack_

 _3:35pm-4:35pm- Jutsu Learning & Control_

 _4:25pm-5:00pm-Team Meeting_

 _*Sundays are rest days._

On the the next couple of pages was a list of foods, nutritional values and a schedule.

"What's this sensei?" Naruto asked pointing them out.

"It's a diet and exercise program that you will be following." Kakashi told him. "I know that you like ramen Naruto but you must eat more than that. This diet will give you a balance of what you need."

"Vegetables. Blegh." Naruto complained.

"Yes vegetables are included." Kakashi replied with a sigh. "You don't wish to stay as short as you are now do you? If you don't eat the right foods then you won't grow stronger or taller."

"No ramen?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi held up a hand.

"You can still eat ramen. I'm not that cruel Naruto." Kakashi said with an unseen amused quirk to his mouth. The thought of forbidding Kushina's son ramen amused him. Kushina would have never stood for someone trying to ban her from her favorite food. "You just won't be able to eat it all of the time like you have been though. It has very little nutritional value and is mostly made of salt and fat. It's okay to enjoy your favorite foods but in moderation. It's better that you fresh ramen since nutritional things can be added to it."

"I'm already on a diet sensei." Sakura said.

Kakashi shook his head.

"You're not on the kind of diet you need to be on Sakura." Kakashi said. "You'll never get stronger with the one you have now. This diet, if you stick with it, along side exercise will help you to become stronger."

"But if I bulk up to much Sasuke-kun will-" Sakura started before she was interrupted.

"This is no time to be thinking of relationships or other childish things." Kakashi cut in harshly, adding a small amount of KI to focus their full attention on him. "Being a shinobi and kunoichi is not a game. You need to grow up and get it into your heads that lives depend upon you and that you are officially adults now. The lives we lead are a heavy burden but it can be a rewarding one if you stick with it. Given, you're only Genin at the moment, but there will come a time when people will depend upon you, including your teammates. If you do not shape up I will have you pulled from the program. _I_ am your commander, the only one above me when it comes to orders is the Hokage. You will listen to me and do as you are told. Am I understood?"

"Yes sensei." Naruto and Sakura said while Sasuke grunted.

In a flash Sasuke was bent over the fist of Kakashi that was buried in his stomach.

"I asked you if you understood _Genin_!" Kakashi barked at him. He gave Sakura a harsh glance when she went to help Sasuke up.

"Yes sensei." Sasuke spat between clenched teeth as he leaned up on his elbows. Kakashi stared at him a moment longer before nodding.

"Good." Kakashi said.

Sakura rushed over and helped a reluctant Sasuke up before he pushed her away.

"I advise you to put any thoughts of revenge against Itachi away Sasuke." Kakashi said causing Sasuke to glare at him. "They may have not put any stop to your destructive thoughts in The Academy but I will not put up with it. I understand that what he did was horrible and that you are angry, which you have right to be, but you cannot allow it to rule your life. If you do not you will find that even if you achieve your ambition you'll have nothing to fill hole left in your life. You will have nothing but that revenge and when it is over you will be empty or consumed by it."

"Why does Sasuke want to kill this Itachi guy?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi shook his head.

"It's not my place to say Naruto." Kakashi answered. "That you'll have to discuss with your teammate.

"Don't Naruto." Sasuke growled when Naruto began to open his mouth. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut at Sasuke's dark look proving that he did have _some_ survival instincts.

"You'll need to talk about it sometime Sasuke." Kakashi advised him. "It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside but I won't push you."

Sasuke gave a small, grateful nod while folding his arms over his chest.

"I recommend that all of you put off any serious romantic relationships until you are properly trained up." Kakashi spoke up after their exchange. "Such entanglements are distracting and can stop you from doing your jobs correctly. I'm not ordering you since it is your private life but I strongly advise you to heed my words. Also while training is extremely important you also need to have other things to do in your down time. Do things people your age are doing, pick up some hobbies. It's important to have something outside of the life of a shinobi or you could burn out."

Naruto had a sulky look on his face. He had wanted to ask Sakura-chan on a date after this but his sensei had vetoed that.

 _She probably would have rejected you anyway._ A voice spoke up in the back of his mind before he habitually pushed it away. If he had taken time to think about all the harshness and darkness he had faced in his life it would have most likely made him emulate Sasuke's emo ways. It was easier and safer to just not think of it.

"Know that you can come to me if you have any problems." Kakashi told them earnestly. "You are my students now and it's my job to look out for you. You are dismissed for the day. Be here tomorrow at eight."

"Sensei." Naruto spoke up after the other two had left.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked, arms folded over his chest and leaning back against the nearest training post.

"I-I don't know how I will be able to afford to follow the diet you gave me. Most people don't like me as you know." Naruto admitted, flushing slightly in shame. He had never really spoken to people about his troubles, preferring to handle them himself. However Kakashi himself had told them that they could come to him if they had problems. Naruto decided to place a small amount of trust in Kakashi and hoped that he wouldn't be ridiculed or betrayed.

At Kakashi's encouraging nod Naruto pushed on.

"They like to over charge me or not serve me at all." Naruto said picking at his jumpsuit. "I'm not sure how I will be able to get what I need."

"Hmm." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin. "Perhaps you could have a friend buy the things for you. Or put in a request to have it performed as a D-Rank mission. If you can't you can come to me and I'll see what I can do to help you."

Naruto snapped his fingers.

"I'll ask Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "Maybe he'll help me."

"Alright." Kakashi said before ruffling his spiky blond locks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto watched as he disappeared using the _Shushin no Jutsu_.

"I hope Kakashi-sensei teaches us that soon."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto called out as he all but bounced into the empty classroom. The scarred nosed Chūnin was gathering files up to put in his leather messenger bag.

"Hello Naruto. How are you doing?" Iruka asked politely.

"Fine." Naruto grinned before he grimaced. "Kakashi-sensei had us go to the doctors and they poked and prodded me a lot."

Iruka smirked a little.

"You need to be checked that you are healthy Naruto before going into the field." Iruka lectured. "It's procedure."

Naruto kicked at the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei told us that too." Naruto grumbled. "He's even got us going on special diets and exercise programs."

"That's good." Iruka said with an approving nod. "I am glad that Kakashi-san is taking being a sensei serious. Not just anyone can be successful as a sensei."

"And get this Iruka-sensei!" Naruto complained with a sulky look on his face. "He's cutting down on my ramen. _My ramen!_ "

Iruka just had to chuckle at his indignant face.

"It won't kill you to eat other foods Naruto." Iruka said with a smirk. "Everyone needs a balanced diet to be healthy and it is especially important for shinobi and kunoichi."

"You never know, it just might." Naruto insisted stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "So you'll know who to blame if I die from withdrawal."

Iruka just laughed causing Naruto to glare at him darkly before sighing.

"What is it?" Iruka asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against his desk.

"I need some help Iruka-sensei." Naruto admitted reluctantly, sounding serious for the first time.

A look of concern flashed over the Chūnin's face. He couldn't ever really remember Naruto being so serious.

"What kind of help?" Iruka asked taking a seat on his desk.

"I need help buying groceries." Naruto said. "I have the money to pay for them by myself but I know that they'll either kick me out or over charge me _if_ I'm even allowed inside. Kakashi-sensei said I could request it as a D-Rank mission but I decided to trust you with it first."

Iruka face turned grim. _Why can't people see Naruto for the boy he is instead of the Fox? All he wants is some acknowledgment._

It was one of Iruka's greatest shames that he had not seen Naruto for the sad and lonely child he was instead of the demon that had killed his parents when he had first met the younger boy. He felt that he should have helped Naruto more than he had. He was glad that Naruto trusted him enough now to come to him for help.

"I think I can give you a hand sometimes Naruto." Iruka told him. "I will need a list of things you need though."

A bright smile came to Naruto's face causing Iruka's own smile to widen in response.

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Perhaps I can even show you how to make some simple meals." Iruka said, tapping his chin with a finger. "I know what it was like when I lived alone and had to cook for myself. It wouldn't hurt to check out some cookbooks either for some variety. I know a few that make big portions that you can stretch out to save some money."

"You're the best Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, smiling brightly.

"I doubt that but I am a fairly decent cook I have been told." Iruka chuckled before leading him out of the door. "Come on we'll make a list of what you need."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 U.S. dollar = 92.1234454 Japanese yen

10 Yen =1 ryo

1 Japanese yen = 0.010855 U.S. dollars

1 U.S. dollar = 92.1234454 Japanese yen

Enlistment Bonuses

Reserves $3,000/276,000/27,600 ryo

Genin : $7,000/644,000/64,400 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $20,000/ 1,840,000/ 184,000 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $27,500/2,530,000/ 253,000 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $45,000/4,140,000/414,000 ryo

Monthly Pay*

Reserves: $250/23,000/2,300 ryo

Genin: $550/50600/5,060 ryo

Chūnin: $1200/110400/11,040 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $2400/220800/22,080 ryo

Tokubetsu Jōnin: $3,700/340400/34040 ryo

Jōnin: $6,000/552,000/55,200 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $8000/736,000/73,600 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $11,000/1,012,000/101,200 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin Taicho/Jōnin Commander: $13,500/1,242,000/124,200 ryo

Hokage: $17,000/1,564,000/156,400 ryo

*Before taxes. 6% shinobi, 8% civilian

Mission Pay

D-Rank: 230 Ryo

-$25US x 92 Yen= 2,300/10

Mid D-Rank: 460 Ryo

-$50US x 92 Yen= 4600/10

High D-Rank: 1,840 Ryo

-$200US x 92Yen=18,400/10

Low C-Rank: 4,600 Ryo

-$500US x 92Yen=46,000/10

C-Rank: 20,240 Ryo

-$2200 x 92 Yen= 202,400/10

Mid C-Rank: 32,200 Ryo

-$3,500US x 92 Yen= 322,000/10

High C-Rank: 46,000 Ryo

-$5,000US x 92 Yen= 460,000/10

Low B-Rank: 78,200 Ryo

-$8500x92 Yen= 782,000/10

B-Rank: 92,000 Ryo

-$10,000US x 92Yen=920,000/10

Mid B-Rank: 110,400 Ryo

-$12,000US x 92 Yen= 1,104,000/10

High B-Rank: 138,000 Ryo

-$15,000US x 92 Yen=1,380,000/10

Low A-Rank: 173, 880 Ryo

-$18,900x 92 Yen= 1,738,800 /10

A-Rank: 230,000 Ryo

-$25,000US x 92Yen=2,300,000/10

Mid A-Rank: 349,600 Ryo

-$38,000US x 92=3,496,000/10

High A-Rank: 598,000 Ryo

-$65,000US x 92= 5,980,000/10

S-Rank: 1,150,000 Ryo

-$125,000US x 92Yen= 11,500,000/10


	9. Son of the Snake Sannin-Ch 1- HPNaruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Harry is not only the son of Lily and James Potter but the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

-Powerful!Gray!Harry

-Anko is 17 and Harry's half-sister. Due to experiments performed on her by Orochimaru she ages extremely slowly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Non-Canon compliant in the beginning for Naruto.

-Takes place twelve years before the Kyuubi attack.

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Mind **Speech'**_

" _Spells/Jutsu_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

" **Summon/Bijuu Speaking"**

 _ **Summon/Bijuu Thoughts**_

 _§Parseltongue§_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The Hidden Continent Albus!" Millicent Bagnold exclaimed. She was the British Minister of Magic and had been for nearly seven years after the assassination of her predecessor by Death Eaters. "You wish to take the Boy-Who-Lived to live _there_?"

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily. He had been awake for nearly forty-eight hours. At his age it really wasn't good for him. Luckily he was used to pulling all-nighters since he always had a large amount of paperwork to do.

"Millicent I have performed the rites as I was supposed to." Dumbledore told her patiently. "His only living family resides there. I had hoped to place him with his muggle relatives to protect him but they were killed in an automobile accident a week and a half ago."

"He is too important to lose to that savage land full of heathens Dumbledore." Millicent growled, banging her fist upon her desk, causing sparks to shoot out of her wand. She dreaded to think what the public would think if it ever got out that she allowed their hero to be raised elsewhere. "He is the Boy-Who-Lived and the last of an Most Ancient and Most Noble House!"

"Do you think that I am happy about it?" Dumbledore retorted, his aura flaring slightly. "Our own laws bind us Minister. Our laws state that the boy must be sent to his closest blood relative. I have the results here."

Dumbledore flicked his wand slightly causing the aforementioned file to appear on the Minister's desk.

 _Name_ : Potter, Harry James

 _Age_ : 15 months

 _Identifying Markers_ : Green eyes with slitted pupil, pale skin, messy black hair. The subject has a curse scar in the shaped like a bolt of lightning or the rune Sowilo.

 _ **Parents:**_

 _Mother:_

Potter, Lily Patricia nee Evans-Biological- **Deceased**

 _Father:_

Potter, James Charles- Bloodline Adoption- **Deceased**

Fusakaro Orochimaru- Biological- Unknown- Hidden Continent

 _ **Siblings:**_

Mitarashi Anko- Half-Sister- Konohagakure no Sato, Hi No Kuni, Hidden Continent

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Honored Hokage-sama,_

 _I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore humbly request to call upon you to discuss matters affecting my world and that of your village, involving one of your citizens. Please sign your agreement or your negative response on the bottom of this page._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

Minato sighed, feeling a bit of a headache coming on. He had never dealt with this particular wizard before but he knew them to be, should he say, troublesome. Still according to the Sandaime they had had good relations with Dumbledore-san in the past. Besides the man was an important figure in the Outside and they couldn't really afford to throw away a client they had good relations with. He quickly signed an affirmative to the request and watched as the paper seemed to burst into flames, not even leaving ash behind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _November 6th, 1981_

The gate guards, even though they had been warned, tensed as a ball of fire exploded in the air in the middle of the road. Normally they would be more paranoid but they had been warned of the visitor and to be on the lookout for an eccentric entrance. The ball of fire disappeared to show a tall elderly man wearing robes of deep blue with moving silver sparks.

" _Greetings."_ The elderly man greeted in Japanese, bowing slightly. " _I am Dumbledore Albus. I have an appointment with Hokage-dono."_

" _Yes Dumbledore-san."_ The black haired female Chūnin said, walking towards him. " _I am Nara Yokino and I am to escort you to your meeting with Hokage-sama."_

Dumbledore looked around the village as they walked. Everywhere people walked, talking and laughing or peddling their wares. He saw several shinobi and kunoichi running and jumping across rooftops, all but ignored by the civilians. He mused that they were probably so used to it by now that their antics were just part of the usual background.

Konohagakure no Sato was a mixture between the old and modern. Many of it's buildings were aged and the roads made of dirt but everyone had electricity and there were phone lines running between buildings along with antennae thrusting up into the air. He knew that even though it was called a village Konoha was actually a rather sizable city. Standing above all of the buildings was the Hokage Tower and the towering Hokage Monument with all the stone faces of the past Kage looking down upon the village they had protected. Albus quickly noted the addition of a fourth face that had been added since his last visit.

Quickly enough they made it to the Hokage tower and were waved inside. A ride up an elevator later they walked into a lobby. It was fairly good sized with only two windows, some benches and several seats with some tall standing plants adding color to the room. A large desk sat in the middle with a female secretary sat. Her blond hair was cut around her ears and her blue eyes had a look of steel. Two nearby stair cases led upwards, each guarded by two Chūnin each.

" _Guest to see Hokage-sama."_ One of his guides said to the secretary that was eying them with a cool look in her blue eyes. She sized them all up before accepting a scroll from the Chūnin. She sniffed but quickly read through it before she stamped the pass before she handed it back and waved them off. The stairs were thankfully short and they quickly before two large wooden doors stamped with the Kanji for Hokage.

Dumbledore took in the spacious office which held a large desk behind which sat a blond haired man wearing red and white robes and a hat with the Kanji for _'Fire Shadow'_ while an elderly man stood beside him. Leaning against the wall was a large white haired man with red markings on his face and a large horned hitai-ate with the kanji for _'Oil'_ on it. Lastly sitting on the couch in the corner of the room was a red haired woman with amethyst eyes.

" _Greetings Hokage-sama."_ Dumbledore said, bowing politely. " _I am Dumbledore Albus."_

" _I greet you and welcome you to our village Dumbledore-san."_ The blond haired man said, bowing in return. " _My name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. This is my predecessor and closest adviser Sarutobi Hiruzen and my sensei Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin. The red haired maiden is Uzumaki Kushina, a close friend of mine."_

Kushina stuck her tongue out at him for the maiden comment but bowed her head to Dumbledore when he looked at her.

" _Ohayo."_ She said with a friendly wave and mischievous grin.

" _Ohayo."_ Dumbledore replied with a wave and grin of his own, his long beard nearly masking it.

" _Hiruzen-san it is good to see that you have survived these many years."_ Dumbledore smiled.

" _Albus-san."_ Hiruzen bowed his head slightly, returning his smile. " _It's been thirty-six years I believe."_

" _It seems that time flies by."_ Dumbledore said with a sigh.

" _Indeed. I hear that you took care of your problem with Grindelwald Gellert, my congratulations."_ Sarutobi inclined his head. " _Why was it you needed to speak with the Hokage about?"_

" _Close friends of mine were recently killed, leaving behind an orphaned son."_ Dumbledore began to explain folding his hands in front him, face visibly saddened. " _When a child in our world is left without parents or guardians we perform a Rite of Home ritual which helps to track the closest living relative of the child. The ritual pointed to the boy having a father and sister here on this continent. I was one of the few that knew that the husband had magically adopted the child into his family. I also knew the biological father to be from this village."_

" _And who is the father of this child?"_ The Yondaime asked, wishing to get to the heart of this matter.

" _The biological father's name is Fusakaro Orochimaru."_ Dumbledore answered.

The Yondaime's jaw dropped slightly in shock while Sarutobi stiffened. Jiraiya's hands tightened into fists. The betrayal of his old friend still burned inside of him.

" _My old student."_ Sarutobi spat furiously. " _I don't know when he could have made his way to the Outside."_

" _Has something happened to him?"_ Dumbledore asked, leaning forward concerned.

Sarutobi and the Yondaime exchanged dark glances while Jiraiya frowned.

" _Orochimaru has betrayed Konoha. He experimented illegally on citizens, including children, of our village among other crimes."_ Minato informed him, a cold look in his eyes. " _He is now a Missing-Nin. He has not been in Konoha in nearly three years."_

" _Sweet Maeve. To torture children so."_ Dumbledore breathed, eyes sad before shaking his head and clearing his throat. " _The ritual indicated that a sister lived her, a Mitarashi Anko?"_

He stroked his beard in musing.

" _Yes Orochimaru's daughter Anko lives in Konoha."_ Jiraiya spoke up for the first time. " _She was also his apprentice before he abandoned her for being more loyal to Konoha than him."_

A concerned look came over Dumbledore's face at hearing this.

" _With all due respect, are you certain that she is trustworthy?"_ Dumbledore asked. He didn't want to leave young Harry with someone who had supported a person who tortured children, father or no. He saw Kushina frown at him and Minato's eyes cooled slightly.

" _Everyone in this office can personally vouch for her loyalty."_ Minato informed him. " _Orochimaru abandoned Anko-san when she refused to betray Konoha. You can rest assured that her loyalty was tested very thoroughly before she was allowed to rejoin our forces."_

The Yondaime snapped his fingers causing a shinobi with brown hair and wearing a grey wolf mask to appear kneeling in front of him.

" _Okami have Mitarashi Anko report to my office."_

" _Yes_ _Hokage-sama."_ Okami bowed before utilizing the _Shushin no Jutsu_ to leave.

" _Where is the child now?"_ Sarutobi asked.

" _He is being tended to by a trusted nanny."_ Dumbledore answered.

" _I would like to the see the boy for myself."_ The Yondaime said, phrasing it like a request but everyone could hear the command in his tone.

" _Of course."_ Dumbledore nodded before calling out, "Kikki."

With a small _'pop'_ a short, olive skinned being appeared in the office. It's ears were long and floppy and it's blue eyes were slightly bulbous. By the flower patterned dress it wore they guessed that it was female. The shinobi tensed at how easy the being had entered the Hokage's office.

"How can Kikki help Headmaster Dumblydore?" Kikki asked.

"Please bring young Harry to this office." Dumbledore told her.

"Of course Headmaster Dumblydore." Kikki bowed after having eyed the other briefly before disappearing.

" _What was that?"_ Minato asked, brow raised.

" _Kikki is what is known as a House Elf. They are a magical beings that serve witches and wizards."_ Dumbledore informed him. " _Many hundreds of years ago they were known as Low Elves. They bound themselves to wizards because their magic had become unstable when several of their special forests were destroyed. They bond themselves to a witch, wizard or family to sustain and stabilize their magic. In return they do their utmost to serve them; it's a symbiotic relationship. They are powerful in their own ways and are capable of several feats even wizards are not capable of. They are fiercely protective of their charges and are capable of reaching them virtually anywhere."_

" _I see."_ Minato said simply. His mind however was thinking of the advantages and the threat such a species represented.

" _What can you tell me about Mitarashi-san?"_ Dumbledore asked. Perhaps his visit to the village could be salvaged. With a blood relative the wards could also be raised to protect Harry.

" _She is a fine and dedicated kunoichi and completely loyal to Konoha."_ Kushina said proudly, speaking up for the first time. " _She has had to prove herself to the village after Orochimaru abandoned her and has dedicated herself to the welfare of Konoha. She is not without her quirks but everyone has them."_

Kikki chose that time to reappear holding a cloth bundle. Dumbledore reached down and took a hold of him. Harry was awake but eying the office and the people around him.

"Thank you Kikki." Dumbledore said. "I will call you if I need you."

"Yes Headmaster Dumblydore." Kikki said, giving Harry one last protective glance before popping away.

The other three male adults leaned forward to look at him. Minato even tickled his chin causing Harry to smile. They all saw that his eyes were slitted like Orochimaru's but said nothing.

" _Let me see him."_ Kushina said, backhanding Minato in the chest before grabbing the babe.

Kushina squealed when she saw Harry's eyes.

" _My, my you have lovely green eyes Harry and exotic."_ Kushina cooed and picked him up, holding him gently.

"Ma." Harry cried.

Kushina shot Dumbledore a look.

" _His mother had red hair and green eyes though her hair was lighter than your own."_ Dumbledore answered her unasked question. " _She was killed right in front of him."_

" _Ah. Poor Harry-kun."_ Kushina said, a sad look coming to her face. Harry responded by grabbing a fist full of her red hair and putting in his mouth causing her to giggle. A knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

" _Come in."_ Minato said.

Into the room stepped a young woman with long purple hair tied up, making it look spiky like a pineapple. She wore a tan trench coat, mesh body suit over a dark purple shirt and a short skirt with tight purple shorts on under them. A leaf hitai-ate was partially covered by her bangs. Pupiless brown eyes took in all of the occupants before she bowed. Dumbledore could see a thin wooden skewer hanging from her lips.

" _You called for me Hokage-sama?"_ Anko queried.

" _Thank you for coming so soon Anko-san."_ The Yondaime favored her with a friendly smile.

" _Of course."_ Anko nodded, standing at attention. " _I got here as soon as I could."_

" _Hey Anko-chan, you're looking good."_ Jiraiya said, grinning lecherously. Anko casually flipped him off.

" _In your dreams hentai."_ Anko sneered.

Off to the side Kushina giggled causing Harry to copy her and bringing Anko's attention to him.

" _Who's the squirt?"_ Anko asked curiously as she looked at the babe being held by the woman she had come to see as an older sister. " _Did Kushina-san squeeze out a brat and no one tell me?"_

" _Anko!"_ Kushina protested through giggles. " _You know that I have not been pregnant and am in a committed relationship."_

Anko just smirked at her.

" _The child is Potter Harry, an orphan from the Outside."_ Sarutobi informed her before hesitating. " _He is also the son of Orochimaru, making him your otouto(younger brother)."_

Anko's fists tightened in rage at the name of her father and sensei before his words fully registered. The rest of the adults almost wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded look on her face. Dumbledore didn't out of politeness and the others because they all knew that she could have an explosive temper and knew how to hold a grudge.

" _Whoa, whoa w_ _ait – What?"_ She asked dumbly, jaw hanging low.

" _He is your otouto."_ The Yondaime explained. " _He was born in The Outside. His mother and adoptive father were recently killed and this gentlemen brought him here."_

" _Mitarashi-san I am Dumbledore Albus."_ Dumbledore spoke up, giving her a short bow. " _I have brought Harry here to deliver him to his father as his closest living relative."_

" _Like hell!"_ Anko exclaimed with an angry glare. Even if she didn't care for noisy little brats she wouldn't allow her sperm donor and former sensei get his fangs into the kid. Better he be sent to an orphanage before that happened.

" _We thought the same and Dumbledore-san agreed after I told him of my old student's crimes."_ Sarutobi spoke up. " _We were hoping that you would take in the boy as his closest living relative in the village."_

Anko's jaw dropped before pointing at herself.

" _M-Me?_ _You want me to look after him?Look after a little kid? The Snake Bitch of Konoha?"_ Anko asked the Hokage's incredulously. " _What do I know about taking care of little brats? Besides what about when I'm out on missions? Surely there is someone more qualified to look after him?"_

" _Would you rather he be taken to an orphanage, to never know of his sister or legacy?"_ Sarutobi asked sternly. " _You are the last family he has outside of Orochimaru and we sure the hell won't be placing Harry with him."_

" _I-I."_ Anko stammered before slumping in defeat. " _I suppose not. He is family and I would rather die than hand a little kid over to_ _ **him**_ _. Still my little apartment isn't big enough for the two of us. He won't stay that small for long. Plus I will have missions and I am just a Chūnin."_

They knew what she was getting at. As a Chūnin she was not paid a large amount of money.

" _Harry's parents set up a fund to help pay for Harry's needs in case the worst happened to them."_ Dumbledore spoke up, pulling a leather pouch from the inside of his robes. " _Each month eleven galleons will be transferred to the pouch along with a weekly allowance for Harry of three galleons from age six until he turns eleven. From eleven to sixteen he will receive six galleons and after that it raises to twelve. I also think I could get a stipend allowed for his other needs."_

" _How much is a galleon worth?"_ Anko asked, crossing her arms over her chest. " _And what the hell is a galleon anyway?"_

" _Approximately $98.60 or close to_ _9016\. We use a different currency than yourselves or the Americas."_ Dumbledore said, pulling out the three coins to show them. " _The gold ones are galleons, the silver coins are called sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. If you need someone to look after Harry I believe a Potter elf could watch over him and take care of him if needed."_

" _Elf?"_ Anko asked confused.

Dumbledore turned back to the Hokage and his advisor.

" _She does not know about our world?"_ Dumbledore queried.

Both Minato and Sarutobi shook their heads.

" _No. Usually no one outside of the village Kage and Daimyō know about your kind."_ Minato answered. " _But I assure you that she can be trusted as well as everyone else in this room."_

" _I only know because I was the heir of my clan and I had some cousins who were magical."_ Kushina told him.

" _Very well."_ Dumbledore sighed. " _Harry and I, alongside his mother and adopted father, are capable of manipulating energy inside of up called magic. Harry and I are called wizards and his mother was a witch. We have our own world that exists separate from the rest of society hidden for our safety."_

" _Magic?"_ Anko snorted in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest. " _Are you sure that it's not chakra?"_

Sarutobi shook his head.

" _It isn't."_ Sarutobi assured her. " _Trust me I have checked."_

" _With magic almost anything is possible."_ Dumbledore said, clasping his hands in front of him. " _With it a witch or wizard can move vast distances in seconds, make powerful barriers to protect themselves or a location, harness the elements, create storms and transform one thing into another. We can even manipulate minds and souls even if the spells that do so are highly regulated."_

Dumbledore pulled out his wand carefully knowing that the shinobi would be wary of anyone putting their hands in their pockets.

" _If I might demonstrate."_ Dumbledore said motioning towards an empty Styrofoam cup previously filled with tea. Minato nodded, giving his permission. Dumbledore flicked his wand causing the cup to turn into a patterned china plate, a rabbit, a toad, a knife, a goblet, a book, a sandal, a rainbow colored hat, a baseball bat, a snake, a sandwich, a world globe, a bottle of ink, a wolf cub and finally a miniature crystal castle a foot and a half wide and two feet tall. The castle let off a faint glow as a ball of blue bell flames were caught inside. Four cloth flags, each with the symbol of the four houses, flapped as if moved by an unseen wind. Shadowed figured seemed to move within.

 _Holy shit._ Was pretty much everyone's thoughts inside of the room. Anko's mouth hung open.

" _And he'll be able to do this?"_ Anko asked, brow raised.

" _This and more with proper training."_ Dumbledore assured her. " _What I just demonstrated was the discipline called Transfiguration, transforming something into something else entirely. It is a discipline I myself am a Master of. The major disciplines are Charms which include spells for everyday things like cleaning, repelling interest of others from something you wish to hide. Herbology is the study of magical plants which can be used in defense of your person or against enemies or even in health care. Potions which can be used to cure diseases, poison, effect luck, extend lifespans and many other aspects. Defense Against the Dark Arts which teaches how to defend against unfriendly spells and creatures and how to battle against them. We can even heal the most grievous of injuries including deep wounds, poisoning, and reattaching limbs."_

 _This boy could be a major asset for the village if he learns these things._ Sarutobi thought, brows raised slightly in interest. _Or he could be our in into getting magical supplies._

" _With the proper training Harry will be capable of this and more."_ Dumbledore answered. " _A young witch or wizard usually begins their educations at the age of eleven. Harry is very important to our world. Not only is he the heir of an Most Ancient and Most Noble house stretching back over a two thousand years he is the Boy-Who-Lived."_

" _Boy-Who-Lived?"_ Jiraiya asked.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly.

" _May I sit down?"_ Dumbledore asked. " _This could take a while."_

" _Of course."_ Minato said.

Dumbledore smiled before flicking his wand, conjuring three comfy chairs.

" _Until recently our world has been in a state of war. In the late sixties and early seventies a new Dark Lord calling himself Lord Voldemort rose up to terrorize the world. With his followers called Death Eaters they murdered, raped and pillaged through our country. They believed that if you were not of Pureblood then you didn't deserve to have magic or live."_

" _Pure blood?"_ Kushina asked confused.

" _There are class systems in our world based on blood. At the top are Purebloods. Purebloods are witches or wizards who ancestors have been completely magical for at least six generations on both sides of their family trees. They often intermarry with other pureblood families who's numbers are already dwindling."_ Dumbledore explained. " _Next are Half-Bloods. A half-blood is a witch or wizard with one pureblood parent and either a muggleborn, half-blood, squib or muggle parents. I myself am a half-blood as is Harry. Next are muggleborns who are a witch or wizard with muggle parents or ancestors who are non-magical back at least six generations. A squib is a child born to magical parents who are incapable of accessing their own magic. Muggles are non-magical people."_

Kushina nodded her head. She thought that it was a pretty stupid way to classify things but then again their people weren't much different. In most places on the Elemental Continent clans with bloodlines were usually given preferential treatment. The title of Daimyō was also an inherited position.

" _They didn't stop at muggles, muggleborns or half-bloods though. They went after other Pureblood families that worked against them or wouldn't do what they wanted. Unfortunately our government was heavily infiltrated by the enemy and there were many people controlled using the Unforgivable Curse known as the Imperius Curse. It works by relaxing the victim's mind until they don't wish to go against the caster's will. Though it can be fought it takes someone with a very strong will and it will naturally weaken in time if not reinforced. It got so bad that we were not sure about who to trust, today's friends are tomorrow's enemies."_ Dumbledore continued. " _The government wouldn't act against the Death Eaters especially since most of them were Purebloods. It is felt by many that Pureblood lines should be be protected by any means. It was up to me to reawaken an old para-military group known as the Order of the Phoenix._

 _Unfortunately we were small in number and were not able to save as many as we would have liked. Harry's parents went into hiding when Lily became pregnant. They were forced to move several times before I rediscovered an old spell that could be used to hide them. It was called the Fidelius Charm. It would be placed on a home so that the location would be unknown by any except a Secret Keeper. Only that person would be able to speak the address. I offered to perform the charm but Lily wished to do it instead. She was a powerful witch and had a prodigious talent with Charms._

 _Their Secret Keeper must have betrayed them since Lord Voldemort found them on October 31st. He killed James and Lily. When he turned his wand on Harry and performed the Killing Curse the last of the Unforgivable Curses, as he has hundreds of times, it failed and bounced back and hit him instead. Harry is the only known wizard to have survived the Killing Curse and seemingly vanquished Voldemort. He has become a symbol and a celebrity in our world."_

" _Do you know what really happened?"_ Sarutobi asked.

" _It is my belief that Lily sacrificing herself for Harry provided him with a deep and powerful protection."_ Dumbledore replied.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya eyed him with carefully hidden suspicion. They felt that there was something he wasn't telling them.

" _I am willing to purchase you a new home to establish the Blood Wards and others."_ Dumbledore said. " _These will provide a powerful protection for both Harry and his sister."_

" _Wards?"_ Jiraiya asked.

" _Magical shields that can have a wide range of effects."_ Dumbledore answered.

" _What kind of_ _ **wards**_ _would you like to use?"_ Minato asked, trying out the word for himself.

" _Intention wards. They will redirect anyone wishing the residents harm. It can even be set to knock the assailants unconscious if they persist."_ Dumbledore answered. " _Fire suppression wards to prevent house fires but still allow candles, lamps and fireplaces to burn. Weather wards that protect against damaging winds, floods and lightning strikes. A Notice-Me-Not ward geared towards hiding it from witches and wizards not keyed in. Climate control so the house is always the temperature they desire it. Dark creature detection and capture wards. Also Anti-Transportation Wards for Portkeys and Apparition."_

" _Portkeys? Apparition?"_ Anko asked.

" _Witches and wizards have several ways of magical travel. The Floo network connects a home or business to a network of fireplaces. A specially made powder placed in the fire allows us to travel via the network. There is Apparition which can be liked to teleportation from muggle culture."_ Dumbledore told her. " _Using our magic we can force ourselves to other places, usually only within a few hundred miles for the most powerful witches and wizards. We can also enchant brooms to fly for leisure or sport. Portkeys are devices that let us travel long distances, even across the globe, quickly. They move very fast and are fairly uncomfortable. It feels as if something is tugging at your navel when it activates while the wind and colors around you whirl by."_

" _Sounds unpleasant."_ Anko shuddered.

" _It is an acquired taste."_ Dumbledore admitted. " _The most powerful ward I would place on the house is a Blood Protection Ward. With this ward in place no one magical will be able to harm Harry or any of the other occupants nor will they be able to scry for him."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dumbledore stayed for nearly a month. He wanted to judge Harry's new guardian for himself and to watch the two interact. Anko was given more time off than she would normally have to spend with her new otouto. She was slightly freaked out about having to raise a child by herself. Luckily Kushina was there for her. She had had plenty of experience with cousins and at the orphanage. Slowly Harry and Anko became closer even if Anko grumbled about it. It was over this time that Anko found a place for them to live.

The house Anko chose was actually a small compound. It was a single story tall but wide. It had four bedrooms, one and half baths, laundry room, separate kitchen and dining rooms and a living room. It also had a full basement beneath it. The front was an open yard while the back was done up in a training ground. There was even a small pond. The house was surrounded by a tall stone wall and wood and metal gate.

Dumbledore brought the ward stone and warded the compound himself while Jiraiya provided several seals for protection and power. Dumbledore had also brought over the majority of Harry's baby things or given Anko money to purchase the rest, which she did with the help of Kushina. Dumbledore had even been kind enough to leave a trunk of his parent's possessions for him. The last thing he did was bind a house elf to Harry and Anko to help take care of the infant when Anko needed help or was called away on missions.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _November 30th, 1981_

"Hokage-sama the boy is extraordinary." The medic-nin Hosigawa Negi said excitedly. Standing in the room was the Yondaime, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Anko and Kushina, who was there at Anko's request.

"Is there something wrong with my otouto?" Anko asked bluntly as if to speed up the discussion but the Yondaime and Sandaime could hear a faint tone of worry in her voice that she tried to hide. While the two had only been together for a short while Anko was already becoming attached to her younger half-sibling.

 _With all of the experiments my student has done to himself who knows what it has done to his son._ Sarutobi thought. He had read through some of the notes contained in his students labs including the experiments he had performed on others and himself.

"Haru-san's blood work is back. He is completely healthy for his age." Hosigawa said, hoping to reassure the woman. He knew of her reputation and that of her sensei, he didn't want to get on her bad side even if not all of them were true, he wasn't stupid. "There are irregularities though. His body is naturally very flexible, his muscles are enhanced giving him faster reflexes and greater physical strength and speed. He possesses heightened senses, an advanced healing factor, and his skin is a lot harder to pierce than what it would be normally."

"Is there anything harmful to the boy?" Minato asked, arms crossed.

"No." The medic-nin assured him. "In fact it could very well be the beginning of a new Kekkai Genkai. He will need to be tested when he enters puberty to be sure however. Haru-san will also have a naturally large pool of chakra and higher level of stamina. Scans of his brain show that he could possibly also have a eidetic memory and his eyesight will be very acute."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _san_ \- basically addressing someone of equal status, Mr. or Ms.

 _kun_ \- A way of referring to close males, can be used for male friends or boyfriends.

 _chan_ \- A way of referring to young children,close female companions or girlfriends

 _sama_ \- Referring to someone with respect. _sensei- Referring to a teacher, and is also used in public, though it is sometimes used for_ \- Younger brother

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 Japanese yen = 0.010855 U.S. dollars

1 U.S. dollar = 92.1234454 Japanese yen

10 Yen =1 ryo

1 Japanese yen = 0.010855 U.S. dollars

1 U.S. dollar = 92.1234454 Japanese yen

Enlistment Bonuses

Reserves $3,000/276,000/27,600 ryo

Genin : $7,000/644,000/64,400 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $20,000/ 1,840,000/ 184,000 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $27,500/2,530,000/ 253,000 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $45,000/4,140,000/414,000 ryo

Monthly Pay*

Reserves: $250/23,000/2,300 ryo

Genin: $550/50600/5,060 ryo

Chūnin: $1200/110400/11,040 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $2400/220800/22,080 ryo

Tokubetsu Jōnin: $3,700/340400/34040 ryo

Jōnin: $6,000/552,000/55,200 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $8000/736,000/73,600 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $11,000/1,012,000/101,200 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin Taicho/Jōnin Commander: $13,500/1,242,000/124,200 ryo

Hokage: $17,000/1,564,000/156,400 ryo

*Before taxes. 6% shinobi, 8% civilian

Mission Pay

D-Rank: 230 Ryo

-$25US x 92 Yen= 2,300/10

Mid D-Rank: 460 Ryo

-$50US x 92 Yen= 4600/10

High D-Rank: 1,840 Ryo

-$200US x 92Yen=18,400/10

Low C-Rank: 4,600 Ryo

-$500US x 92Yen=46,000/10

C-Rank: 20,240 Ryo

-$2200 x 92 Yen= 202,400/10

Mid C-Rank: 32,200 Ryo

-$3,500US x 92 Yen= 322,000/10

High C-Rank: 46,000 Ryo

-$5,000US x 92 Yen= 460,000/10

Low B-Rank: 78,200 Ryo

-$8500x92 Yen= 782,000/10

B-Rank: 92,000 Ryo

-$10,000US x 92Yen=920,000/10

Mid B-Rank: 110,400 Ryo

-$12,000US x 92 Yen= 1,104,000/10

High B-Rank: 138,000 Ryo

-$15,000US x 92 Yen=1,380,000/10

Low A-Rank: 173, 880 Ryo

-$18,900x 92 Yen= 1,738,800 /10

A-Rank: 230,000 Ryo

-$25,000US x 92Yen=2,300,000/10

Mid A-Rank: 349,600 Ryo

-$38,000US x 92=3,496,000/10

High A-Rank: 598,000 Ryo

-$65,000US x 92= 5,980,000/10

S-Rank: 1,150,000 Ryo

-$125,000US x 92Yen= 11,500,000/10


	10. Tale of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto-Ch1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: The piece of Minato's soul inside of Naruto has gone insane, it tries to take over Naruto body to live again. Unfortunately for it it doesn't completely work. Naruto and the Kyuubi fight it and Naruto absorbs the soul, gaining his father's memories.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Powerful!Gray!Naruto

-Rated M for violence, language, gore and adult situations.

-Takes place one year earlier than canon.

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Mind Speaking'_

" _Jutsu!_ "

" **Summon/Bijuu Speaking"**

 _ **Summon/Bijuu Thinking**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thirteen year Uzumaki Naruto didn't really know how he should feel now. He had failed the Graduation Exam at The Academy for the third time, having tried to test out earlier than required twice before. He honestly didn't understand why he couldn't do the **Bunshin no Jutsu**. He always messed it up, his clones coming out looking dead, dying or sickly. It was very embarrassing that he couldn't do such a basic Jutsu. Luckily, he had thought at the time, Mizuki-sensei, now forever known to him as Mizuki-teme, had told him of a supposed make up exam. All he had to do was sneak into the Hokage tower and take the large scroll the Hokage kept behind his desk and then learn a Jutsu from it to pass.

He had found the scroll with little problem and had knocked the Hokage unconscious with a quick use of his, in his mind, notorious **Sexy no Jutsu** he had used to fell Iruka-sensei just earlier that day. He had taken the scroll and quickly ran to the clearing where he was to meet Mizuki-teme. He had worked hard on the first jutsu he had found, the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** and had gotten it down before moving on to it's bigger, beefier brother the **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. He had barely got it down and copying a couple of others when Iruka-sensei had shown up. Iruka-sensei had been mad at him for stealing the scroll and was really confused when he had told him that Mizuki-teme had told him about the test.

Naruto hadn't been able to explain further because Iruka had been attacked by Mizuki. Mizuki had gone on to tell Naruto one of the biggest guarded secrets kept in Konoha. The Yondaime, his hero and idol, had not killed the Kyuubi thirteen years before but sealed it inside of _him_. Mizuki had informed him that that made him the beast. Years of not knowing why he was hated and ignored was answered. Anger, rage, hatred, sadness and pain had flooded his mind, distracting him. When he had been frozen Mizuki had taken it upon himself to attack Naruto.

Fortunately for his continued health Iruka had taken the hit for him, confusing Naruto. He hadn't thought Iruka thought much of him. Mizuki had gone on to ask why Iruka had defended him when the Kyuubi had killed his parents and that he was a demon that would use the power of the Fūin no Sho( _Scroll of Seals_ ) to take his revenge on Konoha. For a heart stopping moment he thought that Iruka had thought as Mizuki did before he had declared that Naruto was not the Kyuubi and that he was human. Happiness had burst in his heart before it was overcome with anger and determination. He stepped out of his hiding spot and declared that he would kill the traitor if he tried to hurt Iruka-sensei again.

Mizuki had, of course, laughed at the thought of the Genin failure taking out a Chūnin, not knowing that Naruto had learned the two techniques from the scroll. Naruto had utilized the **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** to overwhelm and beat Mizuki into unconsciousness. Iruka, even though injured, had come up to him and given him his old headband, declaring him a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Later when they had returned the scroll to the Old Man, even though he was admonished for taking the scroll, Sarutobi had given his own approval of his promotion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto sat up from laying on the ground. He wrinkled his nose as saw that he was in a sewer. The walls had several cracks in them and he saw two separate piping systems. One was blue and the other menacing red that gave off a faint sense of hate and malice. Naruto shivered unconsciously.

"How the hell am I in a sewer when I was just in bed?" Naruto asked aloud before he felt something calling him forward. Grimacing he tried to stay in place before the feeling deepened. Sighing he started trudging along through the ankle high water.

Naruto gaped at the cavernous space. The ceiling was so tall he could barely make it out in the darkness. In front of him was pair of huge golden gates. In the middle was a piece of paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it. Huge slitted crimson eyes opened to regard him. Hot, putrid breath wafted out of the cage and into his face and a hulking red body revealed itself, nine long tails flickering in the darkness behind it. He knew without a doubt that this was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The beast's mouth opened, allowing him to see the rows of razor sharp teeth perfect for tearing through flesh.

"Kyuubi." Naruto breathed.

" **So I finally lay eyes upon my jailer."** Kyuubi growled. " **I must say, you don't look like much to me boy."**

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked.

" **Boy I did not bring you inside of your puny mind."** Kyuubi snarled. " **I would just as soon never have to look at you until I tear myself from this seal and am chewing your stringy little body."**

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but cried out in shock and pain as a fist slammed into his jaw, throwing him across the cavernous room. A blond haired man wearing a white coat bordered in orange flames stood in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Dark blue eyes peered at him through the darkness.

" **Yondaime!"** Kyuubi howled with fury, throwing himself against the gate with a loud CLANG, it's claws scrambling over the bars trying to tear into the man who had imprisoned him.

"Be silent you stupid beast." The blond sneered. "I did not come here to speak with you."

" **You dare to speak to me that way you filthy monkey!"** Kyuubi roared in rage. " **I am the greatest of all the Bijuu. With but a single flick of my tails I have created tsunami's or crumbled mountain ranges that have stood for eons."**

"And yet I beat you." The Yondaime retorted.

" **Only with the help of an Elder God."** Kyuubi spat, droll dripping from his maw to hiss on the floor of his cage. " **Why are you here? Is it not enough that I am sealed in this cage inside of your offspring? Have you come to taunt me with your presence or to gloat?"**

The Yondaime ignored him, focusing his attention on the groaning blond teen in front of him.

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello Naruto." The Yondaime said ignoring the question. He blurred forward until he stood in front of Naruto. "Be a good boy for your father and _give me your body!_ "

The last part was howled freaking Naruto out.

"Wha?" Naruto asked confused, back flipping away before he frowned. "I'm not giving you my body teme!"

"Why not?" The Yondaime sneered before an insane gleam entered his cerulean blue eyes. "You're not using it to it's full potential. I deserve this body more than you do! I died too early for world to truly know my genius and greatness. I could have done so much more if you had never been born!"

A fanatical gleam shone in his eyes.

"I will retake the reins of Konoha before conquering the other nations. I will bring peace to the Elemental Countries and form a new Empire with me at it's head."

Naruto growled angrily.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know me!" Naruto yelled. "How could you try and do this? You were my hero, my idol!"

"On the contrary I know you very well _son_." The Yondaime retorted circling Naruto like a predator stalking his prey. He blurred forwards, embedding his fist in Naruto gut causing him to cough up blood before backhanding him across the face and sending him flying. "Who do you think kept you weak all of this time? No son of mine and Kushina would be as weak or as dumb as you. I have been subtly undermining you. I couldn't have you becoming too powerful or intelligent since it would make my takeover harder."

"Why didn't you try before when I was weaker like when I was a baby?" Naruto asked, moving to keep the Yondaime in front of his eyes. The Yondaime frowned but answered.

"I was unable to until you came to your mindscape for the first time. _Now I will live again!_ " The Yondaime howled as he lept for Naruto.

Instead of knocking him over though he was seemingly absorbed into Naruto's body. It was Naruto's turn to howl but with pain as it felt like his entire being was being ripped apart.

"Give me this body!" The Yondaime howled as his face appeared in Naruto's body.

"Never." Naruto growled through gritted teeth, trying to save himself from being taken over. He cried out as the pain spiked, forcing him to his knees.

 _'Hee hee hee.'_ He heard the Yondaime's voice inside of his head. _'I can feel your will weakening son. Soon this body will be mine and you shall be no more. Too bad really. I wanted an heir. Oh well there are always other women out there will to bear a strong man children.'_

" **It seems that you are too weak to save yourself. I locked away his ability to use Jutsu but still it is not enough for you."** Kyuubi growled in annoyance. " **Use my power boy and save yourself or die like a pathetic idiot to be forgotten by all."**

The boiling red miasma leaked out of the cage before surrounding Naruto. Both Naruto and the Yondaime screamed.

"Stop you fool beast!" The Yondaime screamed. "You're ruining everything!"

Kyuubi laughed maliciously.

" **I will have my revenge Yondaime."**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the real world several people started freaking out when the unconscious Genin was surrounded by the writhing red chakra. Hatred, malice and blood lust filled the room, causing a couple of apprenticing Iro-nin to fall unconscious and another to throw up. The Sandaime rushed over to the bed only to hiss when a small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra burnt his hand. Leaning back he observed the seal.

 _Good the seal isn't breaking._ He thought. He knew that the seal was supposed to allow Naruto to access the Kyuubi's power eventually but this was still the first time that it had happened. He trusted Minato but Fūinjutsu was an obscure and dangerously complicated discipline.

"Hokage-sama what's happening?" The head Medic Nin, Towka Nagi asked.

"The seal is leaking the Kyuubi's chakra." Sarutobi said. "Naruto should be fine. Though I do not know what is causing this."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No!" The Yondaime howled as his soul was being consumed. His struggles increased causing Naruto to grunt, blood flowing from his nose. "I will not die!"

"Neither will I!" Naruto growled, sweat pouring down his red face. "You had your time in this world. It's my time now."

With a bright flash of light and a deep howl of agony the struggle inside of him stopped causing him to fall to the floor, luckily on his side and not his front. He didn't know if he could drown in his mind but he wasn't in a hurry to find out. Gasping he flopped on his back.

" **He is dead."** Kyuubi spoke up.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but out of no where crippling pain assaulted his mind and body, many times worse than before, causing him to scream in agony, writhing on the floor, splashing murky water everywhere. Light enveloped his form blocking him from Kyuubi's sight.

" **Boy! Boy!"** He could hear the Kyuubi yell.

 _I hope I survive. I don't want to die._ Were his last thoughts before blackness overtook him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto woke inside of the seal with a groan. Sitting up he pushed himself to his feet only to feel disoriented causing him to stagger. Closing his eyes with a groan he leaned against the nearest wall. Breathing deeply in and out a few times he opened his eyes only for them to bug out as he saw his reflection. He appeared to be older by at least three years. He estimated his new height to be a few inches below six feet. His body was lean but toned and his face more angular while his whisker marks seemed to have faded slightly.

"What the fuck!" Is all he could say. He grabbed his throat as his voice had come out quite a bit deeper than it normally was.

" **Heh heh heh."** Kyuubi snickered. " **It's about time you woke boy. You've been in a coma for nearly three days."**

"What the hell happened to my body fox?" Naruto demanded to know.

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and the Bijuu's KI flooded the area between the two causing him to take a step back.

" **You will address me with respect boy or we will have problems. I am as far above you as your are an ant. I will be afforded the proper respect."** Kyuubi growled, before momentarily increasing his KI even further to press his point. " **Do we have an understanding?"**

"Y-yes Kyuubi-san." Naruto stammered but there was a look of anger in his eyes. He didn't like submitting to anything, even something as powerful as a Bijuu.

" **Good. Kyuubi-sama would be better but I have come to not expect manners from humans."** Kyuubi said, tongue flickering out to lick it's teeth as it sat down. " **As to what happened to you, when your sperm donor's soul tried to take over your body it started making changes to yours. It tried to make your body match it's own original one. Fortunately for you you are half-Uzumaki and your clan has always been very adaptable. You must have some Kami blood in you. After you won the battle with the soul I was able to finish the process it started."**

Kyuubi's mouth widened in a malicious grin.

" **Luckily for you since it could have left you crippled if I hadn't. As you can see your body has been aged several years. All of your muscles were strengthened and more defined. Giving you a large boost in strength and speed, and reflexes. Your healing factor has also been increased. Cuts that took minutes to heal will now take seconds."**

"Cool." Naruto said. He knew that his healing had been very impressive before and now it would be more so.

 _ **Foolish ningen an increased healing factor also means an increased lifespan.**_ Kyuubi thought gleefully. _**This will give me more time**_ _**to figure out how to get out of this infernal cage.**_

" **You also now have an eidetic memory. How you talking monkeys survive without one I'll never know."** Kyuubi added.

"Thank you Kyuubi-san." Naruto said with a slight bow. The Kyuubi just scoffed.

" **Do not think I did this because I like you or that we are** _ **friends**_ **. I helped you to help me."** Kyuubi glared. " **While I am contained inside of you you represent me. I refuse to have weakness of any kind to be associated with my name. Nor would I ever let myself be contained within that man. It would be an even greater insult than having been sealed by him. It is up to you to do your best with what was given to you."**

"That doesn't mean I can't be grateful." Naruto replied.

Kyuubi laid down with huffy sight, ruffling Naruto's hair.

" **I suppose not."** Kyuubi said.

 _None of this should have happened in the first place._ Naruto thought. _What could have gone wrong with the seal? The piece of my father's soul was placed inside of it to help me._

"Do you know what happened with the seal?" Naruto asked the Bijuu. "Why the piece of my father's soul attacked me?"

Kyuubi flicked it's tails in boredom.

" **I can only speculate."** Kyuubi answered. " **A soul is not meant to torn into separate parts, kept from it's other selves. It most likely drove the piece of your father's soul insane. Your whole soul helped you fight it but it was only through my intervention that you are still sane and whole yourself. Without my help you would have lost your battle of wills."**

Naruto nodded, a melancholy look on his face. He wished that it hadn't happened but he wasn't going to feel sorry about saving his own life.

" **Have fun acclimating to your new body."** Kyuubi snickered. " **Luckily for you it shouldn't take too long."**

With a that a wave of pressure hit him kicking him out of his mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An annoying beeping sound and a bright white ceiling was the sight that greeted him as he woke. Naruto groaned and closed his eyes.

"It's good that you are awake Naruto-san." A male voice spoke up.

"Nagi-san?" Naruto asked before coughing.

"Hai it is I Naruto-san." The Med-Nin said as he poured him a glass of water and helping him drink it. He was the same Med-Nin Naruto always saw, handpicked by the Hokage himself due to his trustworthiness. He was a brown haired man in his mid-thirties with dark blue eyes and round-framed glasses. He wore his regular brown slacks and white lab coat. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was forced to grow _a lot_." Naruto quipped causing Nagi to snicker.

"Well your body has changed quite a bit since you feel into your coma." Nagi said, sounding slightly concerned. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I do." Naruto said. "I need to tell the Hokage what happened."

Nagi peered over his glasses at him before nodding.

"I'll send an ANBU to fetch him." Nagi said before walking outside.

"Boar-san I need you to go and fetch Hokage-sama." Nagi said.

Boar materialized beside Nagi before nodding and disappearing via shushin. Nagi meanwhile started running a diagnostic jutsu over Naruto. Seven minutes later the Hokage appeared.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime asked as he walked up and gripped the youth's shoulder.

"Fine for the most part Sarutobi-jisan." Naruto said, his deeper voice causing Sarutobi to start a bit. The maturity and seriousness in his eyes also took the Hokage aback.

"Can you tell us what you know about what happened?" Sarutobi asked.

"It involves a secret greater than what I was told by Mizuki-teme." Naruto said totally serious.

Sarutobi frowned before dismissing Nagi and having the ANBU stand guard outside of the room. Reaching into his robes he stuck a piece of paper with a seal drawn on it.

" _ **Fuin!**_ " Sarutobi barked as he sent the chakra into the paper. The seal stretched over the walls before flashing and disappearing.

"You may speak now Naruto." Sarutobi said, pulling a chair up to his bed.

"I know who my father was." Naruto said causing Sarutobi to choke. "The Yondaime Hokage."

"H-How did you find out?" Sarutobi asked, leaning forward.

Naruto sighed before taking another sip of his water.

"I was called into my mindscape by Kyuubi after I fell asleep back at my apartment." Naruto began explaining.. "While we were talking I was surprised out of nowhere with a punch to the face. The Kyuubi howled about the Yondaime and when I looked he was standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage."

"Why would he attack you?" Sarutobi asked. "Why was he in there in the first place?"

Naruto's face turned grim.

"It was a piece of my father's soul placed in the seal to help repair it if it was ever damaged or the Kyuubi began to escape. Unfortunately, according to the Kyuubi's theory, a piece of a person's soul cannot be separated from the whole for very long if at all. The longer it is a part the worse the consequences. The piece of my father's soul had gone insane inside of the seal."

Sarutobi gasped.

"What happened?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

"We fought." Naruto answered. "He wanted to take over my body to live again. According to him I was not using my body to it's full potential, that he deserved it more than I did. He went on to say that he died to early for the world to truly no his greatness and that that he could have done so much more if I had never been born."

Naruto offered him a crooked smile.

"Such a nice thing for a father to say to his son." Naruto said bitterly.

Sarutobi who had whitened at the thought of the return of an insane Yondaime and the destruction he could have caused gripped Naruto's shoulders firmly.

"Naruto you mustn't believe anything it said." He said fiercely. "As you said it was insane. I know for a fact that both your father and mother were overjoyed when she became pregnant. I know that Minato was so happy he was tempted to shout it from the rooftops. I don't think a shovel could have taken the smile off Minato's face when he found out he was having a son. He and your mother had many plans for you."

"I know." Naruto sighed. "Still though, it doesn't make what happened easier."

"What do you mean you know?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously.

"When he attacked me he 'jumped' into my body and tried to take over. It was the worst pain I had ever experienced in my life. It felt like my entire body was being ripped apart. According to Kyuubi while it was trying to take over it was also trying to change my body to be more like it's old one. I was only able to stop it from taking over with Kyuubi's help. When I destroyed the soul I also absorbed all of his memories."

He was greeted by shocked silence.

"All of them?" Sarutobi asked faintly.

"Yes, every last one." Naruto smiled, slightly amused as seeing the Sandaime so bemused before he grimaced. "Even my 'conception' and their practice for it."

Sarutobi had to laugh at that.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up old man." Naruto muttered. "There's just some things a person shouldn't see."

Sarutobi chuckles slowly quieted before he sighed.

"I needed that laugh." The old man said. "Now please continue your explanation please."

"Like I said I absorbed his memories and my body was in the middle of being changed. Kyuubi finished the changes to a safe point. When asked it said that the only reason I survived was because I was an Uzumaki and we are very adaptable. Apparently I'm stronger and faster now, my reflexes were given a large boost, I now have an eidetic memory since I was forced to absorb years worth of memories and my healing factor has also been boosted quite a bit. Kyuubi did say that it only helped me because it helped it; that it wouldn't have anything that represented it as being seen as weak. Plus that it would have been a bigger insult to him if he was sealed inside of my father seeing as he was the one who stopped it."

Sarutobi sat back in silence. Hand folded together in front of his face in thought. While everything that happened seemed to have been to Naruto's benefit, for the most part, he would need to have him check out. For his safety and that of the village.

Naruto laid back and allowed him to think. He would use his father's knowledge to better himself. Compared to his father at his age he was pretty much a joke. It was a bitter pill to swallow that he had been at least partially responsible for his failures. He had skipped many of his classes at The Academy to play pranks. Some of the earlier sensei didn't help since they refused to offer his assistance, even sending him out of the classrooms at times. He should have been given many lessons in at least chakra control since he was both a Jinchūriki and an Uzumaki who always had large chakra pools. He was way behind where he could have been with proper training.

He also couldn't decide what he should feel about the villagers and their obvious disdain and hatred of him for holding the Kyuubi. One part of him could understand them but the other hated that they blamed him for something outside of his control. It wasn't his fault that his father decided to seal the Kyuubi inside of him. He wasn't going to complain about that though as he might have in the past because it could only help him in the long run.

 _Perhaps I should take this one day at a time._ Naruto thought. _I don't need to figure it out right now._

 _ **'Damn right monkey, everything is better when I am involved.'**_ Kyuubi spoke up almost causing him to jump.

 _'How are you talking to me Kyuubi-san?'_ Naruto asked in his mind, thinking that it might not be such a good thing to speak to the Bijuu out loud.

 _ **'I opened a mental link between us when I fixed your body and mind boy.'**_ Kyuubi replied. _**'This way I don't have to call you to your mind in order to speak with you and I don't have to look at your face.'**_

Naruto made a face back at him but didn't reply.

"This is a surprise." Sarutobi finally spoke up drawing Naruto's attention away from the conversation in his head.

Naruto snorted. _An understatement if there ever was one old man._

"What might have been a major disaster could become a very good thing for Konoha _and_ for you." Sarutobi said. "Your father knew many things and was a very powerful shinobi. Now you contain his knowledge. It could only make you a better shinobi in the future."

"What shall we tell people who ask?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think should be revealed?" Sarutobi countered to try and gauge Naruto's new maturity and mental acuity.

Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Perhaps it could be passed off as my Kekkai Genkai fully waking up." Naruto offered. "Many people already know that I heal faster than normal. I used to be smaller and malnourished. Tell that that my Kekkai Genkai healed and aged me slightly. Not a very big lie since the Uzumaki clan did have a Kekkai Genkai."

Naruto gave Sarutobi a pointed look at the that, getting a sorrowful look in return.

"I did not enjoy hiding your heritage from you but it was necessary for your safety and that of the village." Sarutobi admitted with a sigh. "I had considered releasing your maternal heritage but you already had enough trouble with the village that there was no need to add those outside of it."

"I understand." Naruto said. "I don't like it but I understand. There is one other important thing I should mention."

"What's that?" Sarutobi asked, leaning forward.

"Kyuubi was forced to attack Konoha, I am sure of it." Naruto answered utterly serious. "According to my father's memories a man attacked them and killed all of the guards around my parents."

Here Naruto gave him a look of sorrow as Sarutobi's wife Biwako was one of the ones who had been killed that night. From the tight expression on his face the Hokage knew why he had included that information. When the Sandaime nodded he continued.

"The man wore an orange mask and a black cloak and he had the Sharingan. He kidnapped me and placed a bunch of explosive tags on my blanket. Dad used the Hiraishin to take me away but the man ripped the Kyuubi out of mom before teleporting him and it away. He was able to control the Kyuubi. Dad fought him but he used some kind of **Jikūkan Ninjutsu** (Space Time Ninja Technique) that allowed him to become intangible, allowing attacks to to go through him. Dad was finally able to hit him with a **Rasengan** and hit with a seal that broke the contract between the attacker and Kyuubi. The man claimed to be Uchiha Madara before he teleported away."

Sarutobi drooped slightly in shock, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his forehead wearily.

"This is grave news indeed." Sarutobi said gravely. "Uchiha Madara was a fearsome shinobi, a true monster on the battlefield. I only met the man once and from what I remember he had powerfully dark chakra. The only person still alive to have faced him in battle is Ryōtenbin no Ōnoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Madara disappeared during the battle of the Valley of the End where he fought Hashirama-sama. It was said that he summoned and controlled the Kyuubi there. Even if that person who ripped the Kyuubi from your mother wasn't Uchiha Madara a person with the ability to control the strongest of the Bijuu is a dangerous enemy. I doubt that they are finished with Konoha."

Naruto nodded in agreement. The man who had controlled the Kyuubi had been very powerful and had gone toe to toe with his father; a man widely feared and acknowledged as the most powerful shinobi Konoha had ever produced.

"Everything aside from your Kekkai Genkai is going to classified as an SS-Rank secret." Sarutobi said. "Especially the identity of your father and you having his memories. I will allow you to receive your inheritance from your mother. It will not be released to the general public until you become Genin however. The truth of your father will not be released until you are Jōnin and prove that you are able to battle strong opponents."

"I would like for Inoichi-san check your mind for damage." Sarutobi said. "While I believe you that there is no damage it is better to be sure."

 _ **'Agree.'**_ Kyuubi spoke up. _**'If he tries anything else I will defend your mind. I can't have you going around brain dead can I? Pretty counter-intuitive to making you stronger. Besides the Mind-Walker can teach you how to sort your memories. It will make your mind clearer and help with recall.'**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello Inoichi-san." Naruto said recognizing the blond-haired man from his family owned flower shop. Naruto occasionally went there to gather supplies for his plants. Inoichi had never been unkind to him, treating him just like any other customer.

"Hello Naruto-san this shouldn't take very long at all." Inoichi said. "Just lay back and relax."

Chakra lit up his hands and he placed them on Naruto's forehead. Soon enough the two found themselves in his mindscape.

"You looked surprised." Naruto said.

"Normally the person affected by the technique doesn't follow the user into their mindscape." Inoichi said. "Perhaps it is because of your _condition_."

"Perhaps." Naruto agreed.

"Follow me Naruto." Inoichi said.

Inoichi walked beside him down a long hallway, stopping at a round door that seemed to split in the middle. Several large sliding locks held it closed.

"You'll want to open it." Inoichi said. "While I can do it myself it would cause you at least some discomfort. If you fought it would cause you pain or injury as I had to force my way through.."

Naruto placed his hands on one of the large bars and a handle materialized. Pulling it open he quickly repeated the process with the other three. Pushing against the door it opened easily. The room was huge and was filled with shelves. Colored orbs sat on the cushions. There was two different colors mixed all together. Blue and Green.

"Why don't we try touching a green one?" Inoichi asked. It was always better to have the target cooperate with them.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged, reaching out at the same time Inoichi did and placing his hand on the orb. Immediately the two were sucked into a memory.

 _~Memory~_

 _Minato jumped towards his sensei Jiraiya who was seemingly peeking into a woman's bathhouse. He seemed to be about fourteen at the time and was wearing a black tracksuit along side his weapons pouches._

" _Come on sensei why do you have to peek on women all the time?" Minato complained._

" _Shh Minato you'll scare my inspiration away." Jiraiya said, waving off his apprentice._

 _Minato developed a tick above his right eye at being ignored. He was tired, hungry and beginning to feel really pissed off. He had come out all this way to get Jiraiya so that they could go and get something to eat after having training since that morning. Normally he didn't begrudge his sensei his proclivities since every shinobi had to find a way to deal with their way of life but right now he wasn't feeling very charitable._

 _ **Fine you want to play it that way sensei?** Minato thought, a wicked grin coming to his face. Pitching his voice to come out higher like a girl he yelled, "Oh my god there's a pervert spying on the hot springs!"_

 _Several loud screams and screeches were heard from inside. Utilizing the **Shushin no Jutsu** Minato ran away leaving his sensei to his, in Minato's opinion, well deserved fate._

 _~Memory End~_

"Well." Inoichi chuckled while Naruto snickered. Served Ero-Sennin right.

Reaching for a blue one they both touched it as the same time again.

 _~Memory~_

 _Six year old Uzumaki Naruto was walking through Konoha beside the old man. He had been visiting him in his office and the Sandaime had promised to take him to a restaurant for lunch. He was both nervous and excited. A lot of places in the village wouldn't let him inside, sometimes violently kicking him out._

" _Are you sure that they'll let me eat there Jiji?" Naruto asked._

" _I'm sure Naruto-kun." Sarutobi replied. "You needn't worry. Teuchi-san is a good man as is his wife."_

 _Soon enough they arrived at a small food stand named **Ichiraku Ramen**. Naruto let the Old Man walk through the flaps first._

" _Good afternoon Teuchi-san." Sarutobi said to the man through the window in the kitchen._

" _Hokage-sama this is a pleasant surprise." The man said coming out from the kitchen. "It's been some time since you've visited."_

" _Yes the paperwork has really been piling up lately." Sarutobi joked. "I had lunch free and decided to treat Naruto-kun."_

 _Sarutobi reached behind him, where Naruto had tried to hide, bringing him forward gently._

 _Naruto saw the skin around the man's eyes tighten slightly when he looked at him._

 _ **He's going to kick me out.** Naruto thought morosely._

 _Teuchi's eyes seemed to pierce him before a smile came to his face._

" _Good to meet you Uzumaki-san." Teuchi said with a nod. "Welcome to my family stand."_

" _You too." Naruto mumbled._

" _What can I get for you two today?" Teuchi asked._

" _Shouldn't I be the one asking that Teuchi-koi?" A brown haired, blue eyed woman wearing a bandanna to hold back her hair said. She wore a dress with an apron over it. Standing partly behind her was a mini-version of her down to the apron._

" _Of course Bana-chan." Teuchi said, making his way back to the kitchen after waving to the Hokage and Naruto._

" _Welcome to Ichiraku I am Ichiraku Hibana and this is our daughter Ayame." The woman said. "Say hi Ayame-chan."_

" _Hello." Ayame waved shyly._

" _Now what can I get you two?" Hibana asked._

" _Let's start with a bowl of Miso." Sarutobi said. "This the first time Naruto-kun has eaten ramen."_

" _Well then the first bowl will be on the house for you Naruto-kun." Hibana smiled._

" _Arigato_ _Gozaimasu_ _Obachan_ _." Naruto said with a small bow, his eyes a little wet._

 _Naruto cautiously took a bit from his bowl with his chopsticks before putting it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully before sipping a bit of broth. The others watched him in anticipation and smiled as his whiskered face lit up in pleasant surprise._

" _Wow this is great!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's the best food I've ever had!"_

 _Teuchi and Sarutobi chuckled while Ayame and Hibana giggled._

" _Well thanks for the compliment Naruto-san." Teuchi said. "You'll definitely have to come back again."_

" _Sure thing Oji-san." Naruto grinned, giving him a thumbs up._

 _~Memory Ends~_

"Kyuubi said that I should have you help me to figure out how to sort my memories. Even though I have and edietic memory it will help me." Naruto said. "Do you know how to help me?"

Inoichi nodded.

"That's a good idea." He said, choosing to ignore that it came from the Beast that had attacked them thirteen years before. "I have some techniques that I can show you that will help."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I could find no hint of damage to his mind Hokage-sama." Inoichi announced. "I can confirm that Naruto is still Uzumaki Naruto even if a more mature Naruto. The memories have forced him to grow mentally as he has physically. I can confirm that he now has a eidetic memory that he didn't have before."

"Thank you Inoichi-san." Sarutobi said. "I will have you credited for your work here. All of this is labeled an SS-Rank secret."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Inoichi bowed. "Still to think that he is _his_ son. He was noble to the end."

"Indeed." Sarutobi replied with a smile before seeing him out.

"I will need to train if I am to get stronger." Naruto said determined. "The memories and improved body are great but I don't necessarily have the skills and I need to get used to this new body. I _have_ to be better."

"Agreed." The Sandaime said. "You will have at least a year to improve until you can retest for the Academy or you could pass now and become a Genin."

This was a tough decision for Naruto. While he was wanted to be Genin now he had even more reasons to wait.

Naruto sighed somewhat sadly.

"I would like to stay at The Academy for now." Naruto said, wincing as if in pain. Sarutobi chuckled. "I need this time to be stronger before I can devote my time to being a full time shinobi."

"I am proud that you are willing to improve yourself over your dream." Sarutobi said with a smile.

A knock interrupted their discussion.

"Naruto-san I've brought you some clothes I could find that would fit you." Nagi said, stepping back into the room with the Hokage's permission.

Nagi brought him in some spare clothes since his would not longer fit. Naruto had been given a clean bill of health by Nagi earlier before Inoichi had come. They had tested his healing factor by making several deep cuts in his arms when had healed in a few seconds. Nagi said that if his bones were ever broken they would be fully healed within a couple of minutes. He would most likely also be able to regrow a limb if he ever lost one, not something Naruto ever wanted to actually experience. Apparently his healing factor was regeneration or as close as a human could get to it. Not a bad thing for a shinobi to have and Naruto figured that it would probably be quite the boon in the future.

The clothes Nagi had found turned out to be a pair of worn black cargo pants, a plain white t-shirt and black sandals. Luckily they were all clean.

"Thanks." Naruto said, slipping out of the hospital clothes and into the others. "Looks like I'll have to go shopping for new clothes now."

Sarutobi chuckled behind him.

"Afraid so my boy." He said. "I have something here that should help you though."

The Sandaime pulled a large envelope out of his robes.

"Inside is the payment for the B-Rank mission of catching and defeating a traitor to Konoha." He said seriously.

"Thank you." Naruto said, a little awed. The envelope contained more money than he had ever held.

"Spend it wisely." Sarutobi said.

"I will." Naruto promised. Luckily if he _did_ run out of money he now knew where his father had hidden several caches of supplies, money and weapons both in and outside of Konoha.

"Come talk to me in a couple of days about your inheritance from your mother." Sarutobi said. "There is a house and bank accounts."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto said, with a shallow bow.

Now that he truly knew what it meant to be a Kage his respect for the old man had increased even further. It was not, as many thought, an enviable position. Sure you ruled over a lot of ninja and wielded quite a bit of political power but it was also highly stressful and a huge target on their backs. They were forced to make terrible and heart-wrenching decisions every day that could potentially lead to the loss of lives or all out war. It was hell but a necessary one.

"Please wait a few moments when I get something I think you'll need." Sarutobi said.

Sarutobi snapped his fingers causing an ANBU to appear beside him. He whispered instructions to the man who bowed before utilizing shushin to leave. A couple of minutes later he returned, handing a package to the Hokage.

"For now wear this to disguise your face." Sarutobi said, holding it out.

Naruto swiftly opened the package. Inside was a face mask like Kakashi wore causing Naruto's lip to twitch.

"It will stop many questions." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you." Naruto said, pulling it out and sliding it over his face. The fabric was surprisingly breathable and comfortable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Japanese Terms_

 _San_ \- basically addressing someone of equal status, Mr. or Ms.

 _Kun_ \- A way of referring to close males, can be used for male friends or boyfriends.

 _Chan_ \- A way of referring to young children,close female companions or girlfriends.

 _Sama- Referring to someone with respect._

 _Arigato Gozaimasu_ – Formal way of saying "Thank You".

 _Obachan_ \- Aunty

 _Ojisan_ -Uncle or older guy you don't know, like Mister or Sir.

 _Teme_ \- Bastard

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

1 Japanese yen = 0.010855 U.S. dollars

1 U.S. dollar = 92.1234454 Japanese yen

10 Yen =1 ryo

1 Japanese yen = 0.010855 U.S. dollars

1 U.S. dollar = 92.1234454 Japanese yen

Enlistment Bonuses

Reserves $3,000/276,000/27,600 ryo

Genin : $7,000/644,000/64,400 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $20,000/ 1,840,000/ 184,000 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $27,500/2,530,000/ 253,000 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $45,000/4,140,000/414,000 ryo

Monthly Pay*

Reserves: $250/23,000/2,300 ryo

Genin: $550/50600/5,060 ryo

Chūnin: $1200/110400/11,040 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $2400/220800/22,080 ryo

Tokubetsu Jōnin: $3,700/340400/34040 ryo

Jōnin: $6,000/552,000/55,200 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $8000/736,000/73,600 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $11,000/1,012,000/101,200 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin Taicho/Jōnin Commander: $13,500/1,242,000/124,200 ryo

Hokage: $17,000/1,564,000/156,400 ryo

*Before taxes. 6% shinobi, 8% civilian

Mission Pay

D-Rank: 230 Ryo

-$25US x 92 Yen= 2,300/10

Mid D-Rank: 460 Ryo

-$50US x 92 Yen= 4600/10

High D-Rank: 1,840 Ryo

-$200US x 92Yen=18,400/10

Low C-Rank: 4,600 Ryo

-$500US x 92Yen=46,000/10

C-Rank: 20,240 Ryo

-$2200 x 92 Yen= 202,400/10

Mid C-Rank: 32,200 Ryo

-$3,500US x 92 Yen= 322,000/10

High C-Rank: 46,000 Ryo

-$5,000US x 92 Yen= 460,000/10

Low B-Rank: 78,200 Ryo

-$8500x92 Yen= 782,000/10

B-Rank: 92,000 Ryo

-$10,000US x 92Yen=920,000/10

Mid B-Rank: 110,400 Ryo

-$12,000US x 92 Yen= 1,104,000/10

High B-Rank: 138,000 Ryo

-$15,000US x 92 Yen=1,380,000/10

Low A-Rank: 173, 880 Ryo

-$18,900x 92 Yen= 1,738,800 /10

A-Rank: 230,000 Ryo

-$25,000US x 92Yen=2,300,000/10

Mid A-Rank: 349,600 Ryo

-$38,000US x 92=3,496,000/10

High A-Rank: 598,000 Ryo

-$65,000US x 92= 5,980,000/10

S-Rank: 1,150,000 Ryo

-$125,000US x 92Yen= 11,500,000/10


	11. Tale of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto- Ch 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Mind Speaking'_

" _Jutsu!_ "

" **Summon/Bijuu Speaking"**

 _ **Summon/Bijuu Thinking**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Last chapter: Naruto finds out about Kyuubi and is called to visit him. Inside of his mind he is attacked by his father's insane soul, who tries to take him over. After failing Naruto absorbs Minato's memories and his body is changed. Naruto and Sarutobi talk with Naruto releasing a lot of shocking information._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _~One Week Later~_

Naruto grinned happily from his position in the street. The Sandaime had gotten his inheritance transferred to him including the property in front of him. Naruto was happy to be out of his tiny village owned apartment sponsored for him since he attended The Academy. The week had mostly been spent with Inoichi-san learning how to organize his mind. He wasn't fully through the memories but he was making a dent. He could already feel his thoughts and memories becoming clearer.

The house was three stories tall made of wood and stone. A tall stone wall surrounded it along with a square wooden gate with the Uzumaki Clan crest on it. It had been made by Senju Hashirama himself like the village gates that surrounded Konoha. Two large stone tigers sat on each side of the gate, while several others sat on top of the wall as if guarding the property; which they were in fact. They were stone constructs with special seals on them that allowed them to move and obey the orders of an Uzumaki.

The house had sixteen bedrooms, thirteen bathrooms, a large formal and informal dining room, large kitchen, living room, it's own class room, small library, five studies, formal and informal parlor rooms, billiards room, sun room, and a laundry room. The back yard was a large garden with a stream running through it with koi fish inside and a stone and wood bridge stretching over it. Several decorated stone benches sat in different places through the garden for sitting. There was also a small green house for growing herbs and young plants and a small personal onsen for healing. The garden connected to a good sized private clearing surrounded by Sakura trees and a pond stocked with less expensive fish good for practicing medical techniques or cooking.

It was originally built for visiting members of the Uzumaki clan when they visited Konoha after the marriage of Uzumaki Mito to Senju Hashirama. After the destruction of Uzushiogakure his mother had inherited it but had lived first with her Great-Aunt and then in an apartment instead. When she and his father had become truly serious they had moved into the house together.

Naruto carefully opened a small metal box he had been given. Laying inside was a key. It was not a normal key, appearing to be made of gold and obsidian. The obsidian made up the grip while the other end was round and fat with four sideway protrusions. Naruto bit down on his thumb hard enough to draw blood before wiping it on the obsidian handle. The key was briefly illuminated as the blood recognition seal recognized him.

Sliding the key into the lock he channeled his chakra into the key and twisted it to unlock the gate. Seals lit up and spread over the walls and seemingly up into the air. It was actually breaking the preservation seals. Naruto grinned as he saw that the yard and everything else was still in perfect condition. The seals on the property were still working. It kept everything inside the same temperature year round. The yard was very easy to tend to. The grass always stayed the same length and the only thing that changed was if they switched out the flowers.

His mother had done several of the seals herself, having learned from her Great-Aunt Mito. While his father had been a Fūinjutsu Master he had learned a great many things from both his mother and Jiraiya who had also studied under Mito. The best thing about him channeling his chakra while turning the key was now the gate would recognize his chakra signature and he would not have to use the key to ever open the gate again.

The pathway leading to the front door was graveled and was further lined with stone tiger statues. Tigers were a big thing for the Uzumaki especially since the Uzumaki held a summoning contract for them. The tigers were fierce but loyal summons and widespread enough that not many questioned their presence. His mother had been the last summoner as far he knew.

"Going to need to buy a few things." Naruto muttered.

He would have to buy new groceries and bedding. He _was_ going to sleep in the Master Bedroom but he definitely wasn't going to sleep in the same sheets that his parents as used. He would also need to box up their old clothes. It would feel entirely too creepy.

Luckily while he wasn't a bad cook his father had been a _very_ good cook and with his memories he could learn to be just as good. Another perk in his opinion. He had a bunch of new recipes in his mind that he wanted to try out. Pulling out a piece of paper he quickly wrote out his grocery list. Normally many places would refuse him service or over charge him but thankfully he knew a way around that now.

Thanks to his father's memories he knew that _his_ Henge actually resulted in a physical transformation instead of an illusion covering the user as with a normal Henge and that only he could release it. It would help him to get in and buy the things he wished without being kicked out or price gouged. He could use it to change his size, just skin tone, his eyes, hair and whisker marks. Holding a seal tag he made the handsigns for the Kage Bunshin. Utilizing the seal it would take a killing hit to dispel the clone. He repeated the process three times before having them change their appearances.

" _ **Transform!**_ " Three voices called out.

When the puff of smoke around the first clone dissipated a tall, skinny brown haired, brown eyed teen with pale skin stood in his place with no whisker marks. He decided that the clone's name would be Nobaru, a Genin who's mother worked long hours at a civilian hospital. Few people knew, that with all his flashy jutsu, Minato had been a very successful infiltrator and spy. Naruto drew on that experience to make his masks and back stories. It was also a fun way to stretch his imagination.

The next clone was a black haired girl with blue eyes and slightly heavy-set body wearing a well made but not expensive looking kimono. Her name was Nodoko. The last clone turned into a brown haired man with green eyes in his early twenties. It's hair was shaved into a crew cut and it had a scar that ran down it's left eye brow and the top of the cheek. His name was Hondo, a civilian martial artist.

"You know what to do." Naruto ordered.

"Hai taicho!" The clones saluted before leaving.

Next he created a larger group to gather up the old food in the house and throw it away in the garbage. Several he sent to strip his parents bed, closets and dressers. The rest he sent to dusting, cleaning and opening windows to allow in a breeze. He had another part of the house he wanted to visit.

Naruto walked towards where he knew a large closet was. The double doors were closed and he knew they wouldn't open without the correct seal sequence. Cutting his hand he wiped it on the door. It sizzled before the door unlocked with a quiet click. Inside was a space capable of holding about ten people shoulder to shoulder. On the floor was what looked like an elaborate painting. Channeling his chakra into it he felt a rushing sensation as his surroundings blurred before he appeared on a rocky outcropping.

This was the greatest secret of the compound. An underground complex which he was now in. It was basically a series of large stone rooms deep in the ground. They had been formed with Doton Jutsu. The largest room was the training ground. It was basically a large grassy plain with several ponds, corpses of trees and several rocky outcroppings. It was of course protected with seals to prevent damage to the walls and for the training ground to repair itself. It also had controllable false sunlight and air-filter seals.

Connected rooms held a shrine, a library, treasury, barracks with kitchens and bathrooms, an armory, and a forge. The underground complex was completely blocked off from the outside except for special tunnels that could be accessed only by blood seals. It basically had everything the clan would need to live underground safely if they needed to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto panted lightly as he finished his run around his training ground before falling to ground and beginning his push-ups . He had been working on his body, getting used to his new size, reflexes and speed. Luckily that had only taken three days. He already had a list of goals for the month:

 _-Get used to his new body._

 _-Work on physical conditioning._

 _-Work on his Taijutsu._

 _-Work on chakra control via Kage Bunshin._

 _-Work on handwriting via Kage Bunshin to help with Fūinjutsu._

 _-Determine his elemental alignment(s)._

 _-Work on at least one offensive/defensive jutsu from each alignment._

 _-Sign his Clan summoning scroll._

The first day after he had gotten used to his new body he had tested how long he could hold his clones for. In the end they had lasted until he released them, which was amazing since even if a Jōnin could make a couple handful most couldn't hold them very long.

At the moment two hundred Kage Bunshin were working on the Tree Climbing Exercise. Another twenty-five was working on hand seals speed, and another twenty-five was working on his handwriting. A hundred more were working on Taijutsu katas. While he wouldn't gain anything physical from them he would gain an advance in muscle memory.

The Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu style was mostly about dodging and hitting with strong, concise blows to do the most damage. His father's taijutsu had a mix of styles but was mostly about speed and using the momentum to do damage. Naruto believed that if he combined them and his brawler style he would have a superior Taijutsu form.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto and the Sandaime were taking a rare moment of free time to lounge in the former's home. A pitcher of tea and refreshments were laid out on the table between them.

"When was the last time you got of your office old man?" Naruto asked as he back in his chair, calmly sipping a glass of iced tea. "Do you even train anymore?"

"I hardly have the time outside of my Hokage duties and the time I spend with my family." Sarutobi answered, taking a pull from his pipe. "Why?"

Naruto looked at Sarutobi. He truly was an old man, his hair completely gray and skin wrinkled. There was a certain weariness inside of him but he still projected a calm aura of power. Sarutobi Hiruzen had become Hokage in his teens after the death of the Nidaime and had held the title until passing it on to his father. Even thirteen years ago Sarutobi had been a lot stronger than he was now. A lot of that could be attributed to having to take back the reins of Hokage and his advanced age but with training it could have been slowed. Sarutobi Hiruzen had been an S-Rank shinobi now he was most likely a mid to high A-Rank.

"How about some sparring?" Naruto smirked. "I could use a stronger opponent to fight and you could get into better shape."

Sarutobi chuckled.

"As much fun as I'm sure that would be I really can't Naruto." Sarutobi replied, taking a drink of his own tea. "Like I said I barely have time to do what I do now."

"Why not have a Kage Bunshin do your paperwork while you train?" Naruto suggested.

"That won't end well since they can be taken out with a solid hit as you know." Sarutobi said wondering where Naruto was going with this. "I _have_ used them on especially busy days. No one can use them like you however."

"Weeell." Naruto grinned before reaching into his supply pouch. "If you promise to keep it a secret I'll let you use this seal. If you hold this while making a Kage Bunshin then only a killing hit will dispel it unless you do it yourself."

"I give you my word." Sarutobi said solemnly. Sarutobi accepted the seal before looking at it himself. While he wasn't a Seal Master by any means he was a Seal Specialist. _Very interesting._

"By using this you could leave a clone in your office and spend time training. How about it?" Naruto asked.

"Where did you get this?" Sarutobi asked. "Even with your father's memories I doubt you could be developing new seals yet."

" _I_ didn't, my father did." Naruto grinned. "He used it to do what I proposed. You're pretty much wasting away in your office old man. You're out of shape. I have no doubt you could take me out easily but what happens if Konoha faces someone stronger? Besides you could also use these to spend more time with your family as well."

Sarutobi sighed but nodded.

"I will take your suggestion under advisement." He said before asking, "Have you tested your Elemental Affinity yet?"

"No I haven't gotten around to it yet." Naruto replied. "It was in my plans though. I've just been busy with my Taijutsu training."

"Here." Sarutobi said pulling a card out of his robes. The white paper card was slightly stiff and about five inches long and four across.

"Do you often keep things like these in your robes?" Naruto asked, brow raised, his lips quirked in an amused grin.

Sarutobi shook his head with a chuckle.

"No I purchased it for you." Sarutobi answered.

"Thank you." Naruto said. It was a _nice_ gift. Chakra paper was not cheap since it was made from specially grown trees. Sure he could have purchased some of his own, and had planned to but he would use the one he had now instead. Naruto channeled his chakra into the card.

They both watched as it quickly split into four before one piece turned to dust, became wet, another burned and the last one crinkled. Naruto grinned wickedly.

"Very interesting." Sarutobi said.

"I wasn't sure whether or not I would retain my father's elemental affinities or not." Naruto said.

His father had been able to use Jutsu from every element when he had been alive. A person naturally had an affinity for one or more elements but they could perform a jutsu from any element they chose. They just cost more chakra. Eventually with enough practice the user can develop an additional affinity for that element.

"Though Fuuton appears to _my_ main affinity while his was Raiton." He added. Naruto's Elements were Fuuton, Doton, Suiton, Katon and Raiton.

"This could be a major boon for you." Sarutobi said. That was an understatement. Being able to use two elements was a requirement of becoming a Jōnin, no easy feat by any means. "Every affinity is already activated even if not by a large amount. It'll take a lot of time and effort to master them however."

"I'm not afraid of hard work." Naruto said firmly.

"I know you're not." Sarutobi replied fondly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto carefully unrolled the large scroll like it was the most precious thing in the world. To him it was precious as it was his clan's summoning scroll. Unrolling he read the different names that lined the scroll until he stopped at the last.

 _Uzumaki Kushina._

Sliding his finger over his mother's name sadness flashed over his face. Closing his eyes his jaw tightened.

"I swear to you that I will get him for what he did to you mother." Naruto whispered.

Cutting his finger he quickly signed his name before placing a bloody thumb print next to it on the paper. If he was accepted by the Tigers as their summoner his name would stay red if he wasn't it would disappear and if he ever died after becoming their summoner it would turn black.

Flashing through several handsigns and gathering a good amount of chakra he called out, " _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_ "

A cloud of dark smoke obscured his vision.

" **Who has summoned me?"** A deep, feminine voice growled. A large form pounced on him faster than he could dodge. It was a purple furred tigress with silver stripes. Her lips were stretched wide, allowing him to see the sharp teeth in her mouth. " **Who are you?"**

Naruto laid back on the ground as the tigress was holding him down with one of her large dinner plate sized paws.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto coughed. He didn't even try to push her off. He knew that she could most likely kill fairly easily. The tigress' silver eyes narrowed in suspicion and her nails extended slightly.

" **An Uzumaki? We had heard that they had all died or been killed."** The tigress commented. " **How did you come upon our summoning contract?"**

"I am the last Uzumaki as far as I know." Naruto hurried to explain. "The contract was kept safe by it's previous summoner, my mother, Uzumaki Kushina."

" **Kushina?"** The tigress growled before leaning forward and taking a deep sniff. " **Yes I smell her now and her mate in you and Yōkai. So you bear the same curse she did."**

"My father was Namikaze Minato." Naruto said. "They are both dead. My father sealed the Kyuubi into me the night they died."

The tigress carefully stepped off of him.

" **My name is Kori and I was the personal summon of your Great-Great Aunt Uzumaki Mito wife of Senju Hashirama and first Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** She said, sitting back on her haunches.

"Well met Kori-sama." Naruto said with a bow after he stood up.

Kori chuckled.

" **No need to call me sama young one, san will do until we get to know each other better."** Kori said with a wave of her paw. " **That is if you pass Kibara-sama's test. I will return to our realm and tell them of our potential new summoner. Please wait at least a half an hour to summon Kibara-sama."**

With a puff of smoke she disappeared.

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_ " Naruto called out. This time there was a larger drain on his chakra similar in amount when he created his Kage Bunshin armies in the morning(1000 clones) causing his brow to furrow.

" **Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato and the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune . I am Kibara-sama the Boss summon of the Tiger clan."** Kibara said. Her voice was loud but was still clearly feminine. At nearly three stories tall she was very impressive, her head very nearly touched the ceiling.

 _Whew I'm glad she fits in here._ Naruto thought. He had thought to do it outside but he wanted to keep his summons a secret for now. Kibara had the look of an Bengal tiger, orange fur with black stripes. Her dark eyes were wise but held a certain kindness and determination.

" **You are being given a great honor. If you pass my test you will be our summoner."** She said.

"If I might ask what does your test entail Kibara-sama?" Naruto asked respectfully but not submissively. Tigers were predators and could sense fear.

" **My test is a Test of Character. I will view the memories of your life. They will tell me about your character."** Kibara said. " **If you try to stop me I will determine that you are unfit to be our summoner. If you fail this test your name will be stricken from our contract and you will be barred from testing again."**

Naruto flinched slightly at the thought of having his mind read but steeled himself. He had already allowed Inoichi inside his mind. He wouldn't squirm away from this especially with all he had to gain from it.

"I am ready whenever you are Kibara-sama." Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto felt caught in her gaze, her eyes seemingly filling his entire vision. A smooth presence slid into his mind with even greater ease than Inoichi had. Memories flashed quickly through his minds-eye seemingly without pausing before stopping.

" **You have suffered much but such is sadly the normal life of a Jinchūriki."** Kibara spoke softly, even though her voice still echoed around the room. " **Though your life was one of loneliness and self-doubt you have persevered. Even though you have felt anger and hatred you did not lash out at your tormentors aside from some mostly harmless pranks. Even when battling the soul of your father you did not falter. I accept you as our summoner Uzumaki Naruto. We will go far together, your clan and mine as it is meant to be."**

"Thank you for this honor Kibara-sama." Naruto bowed, this time a little deeper.

Kibara purred loudly shaking the surrounding trees and water to Naruto's hidden amusement.

" **You will need to come to our mountain village."** Kibara told him. " **There you will be given the mark of our summoner and a familiar will choose you. A familiar will be the member of our clan that you will summon unless you choose differently. This summon will be your companion for the rest of your life. Only the death of the other will separate you. When the time is convenient you will be reversed summoned to our realm. Until then farewell Uzumaki Naruto, summoner of the Tiger Clan."**

Kibara disappeared and Naruto couldn't help but let out a large cheer and doing a little victory dance.

 _One more step up the ladder of strength and a further connection to my Clan._ Naruto thought. _Thank you Kibara-sama._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If you didn't know any better you'd think it was just a normal rocky outcropping. In actuality it was one of his father's secret caches. Smirking Naruto took out a kunai and slid it across his palm before wiping it against the rocks. Seals became briefly illuminated before with a low, grinding sound the rock split in two. Shelves holding scrolls were carved into the rocky walls.

 _Let's see._ Naruto thought. _There should be most of what I need here._

Naruto selected one of the general equipment scrolls which included high quality wire, kunai and shuriken. Next he selected a medical scroll. It contained several med-packs, blood pills, food bills and soldier pills. The blood and soldier pills were quite the find since they were usually quite expensive. Sending chakra into the general equipment scroll Naruto checked over each item. Twenty boxes of fifteen kunai and twenty boxes of twenty-five shuriken.

 _Looks good._ He thought before resealing them. It was better to be safe than sorry, especially when it came to equipment that could mean the difference between life and death.

The most important thing he grabbed was a scroll labeled _Ninjato_. His mother had given it to his father after they had started dating. It had actually been made in Uzushiogakure, his mother's homeland and been owned originally by Uzumaki Mito. The sword was made of chakra conducting metal and had seals added to it that kept the blade permanently sharp and allowed it to repair itself by adding chakra and holding the broken parts together. The sheath was made of wood from a tree grown by Senju Hashirama.

His father had learned to use the sword during his stint in ANBU and his mother had helped him to improve and create his own unique style. His mother had been a unique woman as she would rather have received weapons than flowers. A sad smile flitted across Naruto's face briefly before he shook his head. Now wasn't the time to reminisce.

The sword was completely black in color except for the blade. The blade was actually a deep red with a black edge. The guard itself was simple, thin and in the shape of a swirl. The ninjato was twenty-eight inches in length with the straight blade being slightly longer than normal at twenty-two inches. It was made to be used in tight spaces similar to a kodachi but was also stronger than one.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Over the next year Naruto worked hard on improving himself. He knew that he would have to be ready for any enemies waiting for him outside of Konoha and possibly within. Naruto's personality also took a large turn. With his improvements Naruto found he could focus better and he had calmed considerably. Even then he didn't completely give up his pranks since they helped exercise his skills and gave him an emotional outlet. To also help this he took up drawing, which helped both with his emotions and was good practice for Fūinjutsu.

Iruka was especially surprised by the new dedication Naruto showed and the personality change his student had undergone. The reactions from the students to his new appearance and attitude was varied. Many didn't care but some wondered about why he had changed. Especially when he dropped his crush on Haruno Sakura, something no one thought he would do since he had pursued her even after she became violent with him. Naruto had decided to devote himself fully to his training and that he had no desire what-so-ever of being in an abusive relationship.

He steadily rose through the class rankings before settling just above the middle ranks. He had no desire to be Rookie of the Year. Such a title meant nothing to him or really anything at in the real world. To his amusement and disgust Naruto had even picked a small, dedicated fan girl following when they saw his new and improved body.

 _Not everyone was happy with his improvement however._

Naruto had heard whispering of other Academy teachers and civilians about his change but nobody ever actually did anything about it. It also seemed that Sasuke didn't take his growing power very well either since he had actually let himself beat Sasuke in several of their spars. Naruto however, made sure to never show how good he truly was. Sasuke challenged Naruto often to which he was politely told no. Naruto had other things to think about that pandering to the ego of the last _loyal_ Uchiha. If he persisted Naruto was sure to put him in his place with minimum amount of damage possible but maximum humiliation.

Naruto swore to himself and the Hokage that the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ was one of the greatest techniques ever created. It had allowed him to learn what should have taken years in less than one. He had surpassed his goal of learning at least two jutsu for every alignment he had and had also worked on mastering them. Like his father he wasn't going to be one to just learn a Jutsu and stop. He worked hard to improve his speed and accuracy of casting them, how he used them and in what situation they might be most useful for.

His Taijutsu skills had quickly risen as well as his skill with his ninjato and Fūinjutsu. Naruto could honestly say that he loved Fūinjutsu. Seals were both fascinating and frustrating. Nearly anything was possible with Fūinjutsu but it was also a very, very dangerous discipline easily capable of killing it's users.

One of the most important things he had worked very hard on was chakra control and utilization. Naruto's reserves were massive, his chakra coils wide and thick. However not all of them were developed the same. He had had to forcibly widen them so his chakra ran smoother and more evenly. To control his chakra he started first with the sticking exercise.

He started with a leaf then went on to use rocks, senbon, kunai, and shuriken. Then he worked with multiple items. He then moved on to keeping heavier objects like boulders stuck to his body. After that he went on to the spinning exercise, utilizing the same tools. Later he moved on to Tree Climbing/Surface sticking. He worked on it until he could stick to the tree for an hour, then an hour while keeping leaves stuck to him. Then he made it harder by using chakra to walk _down_ trees. It was twice as hard as climbing up. Not only was gravity pulling you down to earth, but your momentum was now heading earthwards, and not skywards. Lastly he moved on to water walking. First it was to stay on top of the water for an hour. Next he walked on the water, then ran. Lastly he sparred with his clones on the water, a difficult feat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When he started sparring with Naruto it was then that the Sandaime realized how far he had let his abilities slip. He could still beat ANBU with little trouble and Naruto like swatting a bug but he was no where where he was even a decade before. Even though he was old this still bothered him. Utilizing the seal he had learned from Naruto he pushed himself back into his training. He would never be as strong as he was in his prime but he swore to never let himself go as he had before.

He now sparred with Naruto frequently but also with ANBU and Jōnin, helping them and himself grow stronger. He was now happier, less bogged down and felt revitalized. He hadn't realized how spending so much time in his office and on politics had truly effected him. He had even hired several more assistants to take care of non-vital paperwork which really lightened his load.

As a side bonus he was able to spend more time with Konohamaru and begin to rebuild his relationship with Asuma. The gulf between them had always been something he regretted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto quickly made his way across town, stopping at _Gizuro Shinobi Supplies_. It was actually two stores side by side. One a shinobi outfitters and the other a weapon store. Both of his parents had shopped there when he was alive and Naruto figured might as well do so as well.

The woman at the counter looked up and spotting his hitai-ate smiled.

"Good afternoon young sir." She said. "I am Gizuro Mai. How can I help you?"

"I am in need of some new mission clothes." Naruto answered. "I heard that your store is the best to come to."

Mai bowed slightly.

"Thank you sir." She said. "We are happy to be of service to Konoha."

"I will look around and if I need any help I will ask." Naruto said.

Mai nodded.

"Of course sir." She said.

Naruto was quick to pick out a pair of black, dark blue, maroon and burnt orange shirts. He bought one short sleeve and long sleeved in each color.

 _I am not going to completely give up orange._ Naruto thought with a grin.

"I would also like a coat." Naruto said. "Something made to be durable and able to withstand hard training and missions."

"Hmm." Mai mused before snapping her fingers with a grin. "I think I have just the thing. I just ordered some new fabric from Yuki no Kuni. The threads replicate the same wire that is often use by shinobi, and are practically unbreakable. However, the material weaved together to create these coats are more refined, and much stronger and lighter then Kevlar."

Making a few handsigns the woman created a water clone.

"Go back and grab the new coat samples from Yuki no Kuni." She ordered.

Reaching under her counter she pulled out a two foot by two foot section of black cloth.

"Here's a sample." She said. "This fabric is also highly shock absorbent and fireproof. Weapons won't even bruise your skin through the material, which is why this is so good. Go ahead and give it a try."

She handed him a kunai which he took before testing the edge. Mai grinned at his paranoia. Stabbing at the material Naruto saw that it was completely unaffected. Next he tried slicing it and got the same results.

"Nice." He said causing her to beam.

"Try and tear it." She suggested.

Naruto took her suggestion pulling it in several directions to no effect. Next he channeled chakra to his muscles to boost his strength and got the same result.

Mai took the cloth from his hand when he failed before pulling out a lighter. She held the lit lighter up to the fabric but it refused to catch fire.

"Nothing see." She said before placing it on a nearby dummy. Taking out a brace of shuriken she threw them at the cloth. They bounced off. Next she pulled out a tanto and slashed at the cloth several times, adding more and more strength. There was a bit of bruising but it was quickly smoothed out again.

"I'm a believer." Naruto quipped causing Mai to laugh.

Just then her clone stepped back into the room carrying several coats. There was three different designs. A regular waist-length coat, a full length trench coat and a ¾ length trench coat. Naruto liked the ¾ length coat better than his father's full length cloak but he also wanted to honor his father. The coat had several pockets inside to secure scrolls or weapons and a few on the outside as well. The only thing he didn't like was the color.

"Can I get this coat in red with black flames across the bottom?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes I could have it done easily." Mai answered. "What shade of red would you like?"

She pulled out a color wheel for him to pick from. He chose a shade slightly lighter than maroon.

"Very good." She said, making a note of his decision. "How many do you wish to order?"

"I'll take three please." Naruto replied. "I want a kunai pouch, scroll pouch and shuriken holster in the same color as well and a black vest in that fabric if I could."

"Yes," Mai tapped her chin. "I believe I could do that fairly easily."

"Could I get some cargo pants in the same material?" Naruto asked.

Mai scribbled on some paper.

"Yes." She said. "I would need to measure you for your sizes. What color would you want those in?"

"That's fine and I would like the pants in black please, five of them." Naruto said.

"It'll be quite expensive." She cautioned.

"I'm not really worried I just got my mission pay yesterday." Naruto replied with a wave

"Alright." Mai shrugged. It wasn't her place to say where a shinobi could spend his pay plus this was turning out to be a good order for the store.

"I also want a customized headband. I want the plate to be red in color with the cloth being black." Naruto said before pausing, "I also have the design of a mask I would like to order if you can do it."

Pulling out a couple of pieces of paper he showed her the design.

"Do you have anything like this?" He asked.

"No but this looks interesting." Mai said. "I would like to speak with my husband for a moment."

"Alright." Naruto shrugged.

Mai nodded and opened a door in the wall that connected to the weapon store next door. She returned a minute later with a tall, broad shouldered man with short brown hair and one black eye covered with a eye patch who introduced himself as Naraku.

"Would you be willing to sell us the design for this mask?" He asked. "I could have a contract written up so that you can receive fifteen percent of the profits. I can have it directly deposited straight into your bank account. I'm willing to pay you two thousand seven-hundred and sixty ryo in cash for the design or I could have it taken off your order."

Naruto shrugged with a nod. He could now sign legal documents since he had graduated from The Academy.

"Alright." Naruto agreed. "I'll take the deal and how about you take it off my order."

"Excellent." Mai grinned while Naruto and Naraku shook hands.

Naruto finished the purchases he could make in the store including underclothes with wire sewn in, socks and two pairs of close-toed sandals, one regular and one steel-toed. They were similar to steel toed boots as they were enclosed but the soles weren't as thick allowing for easier chakra transfer through the feet. He didn't want to leave his toes exposed to his enemies even if he would be able to regrow them. He grabbed several odds and ends including a camp pack, two person tent, all weather cloak, twelve feet lengths of rope both regular and leather, fingerless leather gloves with steel knuckles, a canteen, water compass, a small med-pac and a sleeping bag. He _wouldn't_ be buying any ration bars since he had a recipe that tasted a hundred percent better that he could make himself. His last major purchases was a pair of arm and shin guards. They were made of black, non-reflective metal with special fire-proof padding on the inside.

"Wow. Your total is twenty thousand, nine hundred and seventy-six ryo. For such a large order I will include a winter lining for your coat for free." Mia said, pulling out a fur lining that fit inside of the coat before offering, "You can pay half now and half when your order is finished if you like."

Naruto whistled before chuckling.

"I'll go ahead and just pay the half now thanks." Naruto decided. After carefully counting out his money he pulled out a storage scroll. Placing his packages on it he sealed them up.

"Thank Kami-sama for Fūinjutsu." Naruto grinned.

"I agree." Mai laughed. "I will need two weeks to completely fulfill your order."

She handed him his copy of their contract and his receipt for his purchases before giving him a ticket.

"Our daughter sometimes helps mind the shop." She said. "Bring the ticket with you when you pick up your order and you can pay the rest then."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto stood before his full length mirror in his uniform. Steel-toed sandals, black cargo pants, black shin guards and belt. His shuriken pouch, hip pouch and kunai holster were all red in color. Sitting on his belt next to his kunai holster was a scroll pouch. The scroll pouch would hold up to five scrolls. Next he put on his skin tight shirt. Over top of it went his vest. It was completely black in color with non-reflective buttons and zippers. Inside of his hip pouch he slid in a roll of ninja wire, smoke pellets, and a med-pac.

His mask covered his entire head and was black in color. The main part of mask was made of metal. It covered his lower face and cheeks. The rest of the mask was made of black clothe that covered his forehead and hair. The top front of the mask also allowed the clothe of the hitai-ate to be pushed through towards the back so the hitai-ate could still be worn on the forehead. The unique thing about the mask was the seals that filtered the air, allowed ninjutsu through the mask and that it protected the head from the elements. The very bottom of the mask stretched down over the neck and had metal plates inside of it for protection.

He had added special preservation and repairing seals to all of his clothes made specifically for cloth. In the event that they were ever damaged they would repair themselves if he channeled chakra into them and would never wear out as long as they were not completely destroyed. His parents had had similar seals on their clothes so he did the same. It just made sense to him instead of constantly buying new clothes.

As his right arm was bared what looked like a black circlet tattoo circled his wrist. In actuality it was a seal specially made by his father and Jiraiya. Instead of constantly buying new weights or expensive chakra weights they utilized Fūinjutsu to increase the weight. The user focused chakra into the seal to increase the weight and released it to turn it off. The seal put both put pressure on the muscles and added resistance to moving.

The seal would be able to sense how much strain the body could take due to the connected complex seal placed on the user. The seal automatically adjusted itself as the body got used to the weight. They would help increase both his speed and strength. Right now it was set at level 4. The other good thing about it was it didn't add physical weight that interacted with his surroundings so it didn't make him heavier. He completely released the seal once a week for twenty-four hours to let his body adjust to his new speed and strength and at least two hours each day for practice.

Picking up his arm guards he quickly slid them on his arms before tightening their straps, the last thing to go on was his leather gloves.

Looking into the mirror he smirked. _Oh yeah, I look bad ass._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **A/N: I got the idea for the fabric for Naruto's clothes from _AlphaDelta1001_ 's story _Melody of the Wanderers_ , a good story Naruto/Tayuya story.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

$1USD=92¥

10¥=1 ryo

USDxYen/10= ryo

Enlistment Bonuses

Reserves $3,000/276,000/27,600 ryo

Genin : $7,000/644,000/64,400 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $20,000/ 1,840,000/ 184,000 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $27,500/2,530,000/ 253,000 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $45,000/4,140,000/414,000 ryo

Monthly Pay*

Reserves: $250/23,000/2,300 ryo

Genin: $550/50600/5,060 ryo

Chūnin: $1200/110400/11,040 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $2400/220800/22,080 ryo

Tokubetsu Jōnin: $3,700/340400/34040 ryo

Jōnin: $6,000/552,000/55,200 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $8000/736,000/73,600 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $11,000/1,012,000/101,200 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin Taicho/Jōnin Commander: $13,500/1,242,000/124,200 ryo

Hokage: $17,000/1,564,000/156,400 ryo

*Before taxes. 6% shinobi, 8% civilian

Mission Pay

D-Rank: 230 Ryo

-$25US x 92 Yen= 2,300/10

Mid D-Rank: 460 Ryo

-$50US x 92 Yen= 4600/10

High D-Rank: 1,840 Ryo

-$200US x 92Yen=18,400/10

Low C-Rank: 4,600 Ryo

-$500US x 92Yen=46,000/10

C-Rank: 20,240 Ryo

-$2200 x 92 Yen= 202,400/10

Mid C-Rank: 32,200 Ryo

-$3,500US x 92 Yen= 322,000/10

High C-Rank: 46,000 Ryo

-$5,000US x 92 Yen= 460,000/10

Low B-Rank: 78,200 Ryo

-$8500x92 Yen= 782,000/10

B-Rank: 92,000 Ryo

-$10,000US x 92Yen=920,000/10

Mid B-Rank: 110,400 Ryo

-$12,000US x 92 Yen= 1,104,000/10

High B-Rank: 138,000 Ryo

-$15,000US x 92 Yen=1,380,000/10

Low A-Rank: 173, 880 Ryo

-$18,900x 92 Yen= 1,738,800 /10

A-Rank: 230,000 Ryo

-$25,000US x 92Yen=2,300,000/10

Mid A-Rank: 349,600 Ryo

-$38,000US x 92=3,496,000/10

High A-Rank: 598,000 Ryo

-$65,000US x 92= 5,980,000/10

S-Rank: 1,150,000 Ryo

-$125,000US x 92Yen= 11,500,000/10


	12. Tale of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto- Ch 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Mind Speaking'_

" _Jutsu!_ "

" **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking"**

 _ **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Last Chapter: Naruto moved into his Clan compound and began his grueling training. He also introduced himself and was accepted by the Tiger summoning Clan and purchased his shinobi uniform._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sarutobi looked up at his surrogate grandson's new uniform in surprise.

"I really like your new uniform Naruto." He said.

"Yes, well I tried to honor both of my parents in my own way." Naruto told him.

"And you have." Sarutobi said.

"I trust that there is a good reason I am being placed with the Uchiha and Haruno?" Naruto asked Sarutobi. "I thought the Rookie of the Year was placed with the Dead Last, which is a toss up between Inuzuka Kiba-san and Nara Shikamaru-san. I understand Shikamaru-san not being placed on their team but not Kiba-san."

The way he said the name of his two teammates told Sarutobi just what he thought of them. They were worthless in the real world and he felt too much emphasis was put on being the best student in The Academy, not necessarily the most equally skilled. It seemed that many people believed the Rookie of the Year to all be prodigies and geniuses. Every year there was some new "genius" graduating.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair.

"Yes there is a good reason." Sarutobi told him. "Team Ten will be a capture/interrogation squad and Team Eight is a Reconnaissance squad. Team Seven is to be the front line/heavy hitter/rescue squad."

"I think it would make sense for a Reconnaissance team to have a heavy hitter." Naruto countered.

"Kiba-san will be their heavy hitter and a tracker." Sarutobi said.

"I can track just as well as him by myself, not to mention my summons and I know many more jutsu than him. Kiba-san has only his Clan techniques as far as I know." Naruto argued. "Besides Shino-san and Hinata-san are good trackers."

"Sorry Naruto but I have already submitted the team selections." Sarutobi said, sounding a little apologetic.

"Hmph." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest. He was not happy but knew that there was nothing he could do. "I can't believe I will have to put up with the Uchiha's ego and Haruno-san's fan girl attitude."

Sarutobi chuckled but there was a touch of weariness in it.

"I'm think you'll make do." He said. "I have faith in you."

Naruto eyes sharpened with interest.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi gave him a long look before sighing.

"I would like you to keep an eye on Uchiha Sasuke." He said finally. "He is a potential flight risk but I cannot hold him back due to pressure from the Council."

Even though the Hokage was _the_ law of village sometimes even he had to compromise with the Council to protect the peace of the village. Naruto knew from his father's memories that the Council would take any chance they could to grab more power. They had met their match in his father who had kept them firmly in line, even if it gained him more than a few political enemies.

"I will." Naruto vowed. He too had noticed the strange behavior of the Uchiha but had never devoted much time to him having been busy with his own life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The wooden door slid open admitting a silver haired shinobi who Naruto instantly recognized. Hatake Kakashi, ANBU Captain codenamed Inu and one of his father's students.

" _Hello I am Namikaze Minato. You can call me Minato-sensei." Minato said with a gentle smile. "How about we introduce ourselves to one another. List our likes, dislikes and our dreams. I'll go first if you like."_

 _Two of his students nodded while the other just grunted causing his brows to rise slightly before shaking his head._

" _Very well. As I said I am Namikaze Minato, I am twenty-three years old and a Jōnin. My likes are ramen, drawing, Fūinjutsu and training. My dislikes are spicy foods, lazy people and arrogance. My dreams are to become the Yondaime Hokage, become a father and to see each of you achieve your dreams. Now why doesn't our kunoichi go first."_

 _The brown haired girl with purple squares on her cheeks cleared her throat._

" _My name is Inuzuka Rin. I am twelve years old and a member of the Inuzuka Clan. I like egg drop soup, dogs, studying medicine and – " Here she glanced quickly at her silver haired teammate and blushed slightly before refocusing, "and sparring with my cousin Tsume, the next potential Clan head. My dislikes are dango, bees, those who look down on others and cats. My dream is to be a great Iro-nin and to prove that I don't need a nin-dog to be a powerful member of my Clan."_

 _Minato smiled before nodding to the Uchiha on his team. "You next."_

" _Hi! I'm Uchiha Obito!" The black haired Genin exclaimed, fiddling with the goggles that hung around his neck. "I like Rin-chan, pranks, sushi, and fishing. I dislike the arrogant temes in my Clan, people who put others down, and bats. My dream is to show up my Clan by awakening my Sharingan and becoming a famous Jōnin and taking my own to team to pass on my knowledge to the next generation."_

" _And last but not least Hatake-san." Minato said waving to his last team member._

 _The silver haired Chūnin sighed._

" _My name is Hatake Kakashi." He drawled monotonously. "I like very little and dislike many things. My dream is complete my missions the best way I can."_

 _Minato frowned before sighing quietly. He knew that Kakashi had never quite gotten over finding his father lying dead in his study. As far as he knew he had never been back to his family home since. Hopefully he could pull the boy out of his funk and get him to get along with his teammates._

" _Very good." Minato clapped, forcing a smile. "Now that we're all introduced I can tell you about the survival training we will do."_

" _Survival training sensei?" Rin asked._

" _Yes." Minato drawled. "It is to determine if you have what it takes to be Genin. There is a sixty percent fail rate. If you don't pass you would normally be put back into the Academy but since we are at war if you do not pass you will go into the Reserves."_

 _Both Rin and Obito winced._

 _The Reserves were made up of Genin that didn't pass their team tests. They were gruelingly trained until they were Chūnin level before being put out in the front lines. They could never achieve a higher rank than Chūnin and were usually the first deployed to trouble areas. Plus their pay was half of that of a Genin._

" _What how is that fair?" Obito yelled in protest. "We passed the Graduation Exam!"_

" _That is just wade out the weak from the potentials. I am sure though, that you will be able to pass." Minato replied. "Meet me at Training Ground 7 at eight am. Don't eat or you might throw up and be prepared to show me what you can do. I hope you pass."_

Shaking his head he forced the memory towards the back of his mind and focused on Kakashi.

"Hello. I guess that you are my team." Kakashi said giving them a bored look. "My first thoughts of you are...you're boring."

Sasuke grunted, Sakura fell face forward on her desk and Naruto arched his left brow.

"Meet me up on the roof." Kakashi ordered before disappearing in a Shushin. Naruto utilized the same jutsu to disappear in a gust of wind.

 _Where did Uzumaki learn that?_ Sasuke thought before making his way outside.

Naruto twitched, his brows rising in incredulity as he saw his father's former student reading a familiar orange book. _He's reading Jiraiya's smut in broad day light?_

"That was fast." Kakashi commented.

"Didn't feel like walking up here." Naruto replied nonchalantly with a shrug, leaning back against the railing to wait for his teammates while Kakashi seemed content to sit and read. Soon enough both of his teammates appeared and sat down causing Kakashi to store his book back in his hip pouch and focus his attention upon them.

"Alright, now that everyone is here why don't we introduce ourselves." Kakashi eye smiled.

 _So he is going to do the same things as my father?_ Naruto thought, brow raised. _Is he going to do the bell test as well?_

"Like what sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Tell us your name, likes, dislikes and your dreams." Kakashi answered before pointing to Naruto. "Go first gaki."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the immature nickname but sat forward.

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Naruto suggested. "We've never met you before while we know each other from The Academy."

"Very well." Kakashi sighed. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like few things and dislike even more. My dreams for the future are too adult for your young, innocent ears."

Sakura and Sasuke twitched in annoyance. _All we learned was his name!_

"Since you asked me why don't you go next Blondie." Kakashi said.

 _Lame._ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto drawled. "My likes are training, the Sandaime, Fūinjutsu, cooking, ramen, drawing and gardening. My dislikes are arrogant people, those who put others down for nothing, those quick to condemn others and those who abandon their comrades."

Here Kakashi's brow raised in interest.

"My dream is to grow strong enough to help protect those important to me and to see the one who tried to destroy my life be destroyed themselves."

 _And caused the death of my parents._ Naruto continued in his mind darkly.

 _I wonder who is talking about._ Kakashi thought. _Is he talking about Minato-sensei? He's already dead so that can't be right. He's definitely different than what I remember and heard. Does he no longer wish to be Hokage?_

"You next Mr. Broody." Kakashi said, motioning towards him with his left hand. Sasuke looked at him annoyed but complied.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke of the powerful Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said, resting his chin on his fist. "I have few likes and many dislikes. My dreams are to kill a certain man and to rebuild my Clan."

Naruto almost twitched at how similar Sasuke and a young Kakashi were except Sasuke was much darker than Kakashi had been. While Naruto himself had sworn to kill the Uchiha that released Kyuubi if he ever got the chance but he wasn't going to devote all his attention to it. Naruto figured that he was bound to run into him someday since he seemed to think that Kyuubi was his pet.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _A potential threat to Konoha. I'll keep him under surveillance like Sarutobi asked._

Leaning his chin on hand he analyzed his teammate more.

 _Pros: Relatively strong physically for his age, intelligent, decent Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/weapons throwing skills. Cons: Strong blinding hatred of Itachi, arrogant, prideful, slight superiority_ _ **and**_ _inferiority complex, questionable loyalty, power hungry. Possible Ninjutsu/Taijutsu specialist?_

 _ **'Fucking Uchiha.'**_ Kyuubi growled. _**'Best to take the precaution and kill them all.'**_

 _'I would but as long as he is loyal to Konoha he still has his uses.'_ Naruto told him.

 _ **'Watch your back boy lest you find his weapon in it.'**_ Kyuubi advised before retreating to the back of his mind.

 _So he's an avenger then?_ Kakashi almost sighed. Just what he needed on his team, not that it was unexpected.

"Now you Pinky." Kakashi drawled causing her to glare him. Kakashi almost smirked at the poor glare.

"My _name_ is Haruno Sakura." Sakura said after giving up glaring at Kakashi since it was so ineffective. "My likes are," She paused to look at Sasuke before he voice became louder. "My dislikes are Ino-bunta. My dream is." She stole a look a Sasuke again and giggled. "and to prove that I can become a good kunoichi even though I am from a civilian family."

 _Pros: High intelligence, good chakra control._ Naruto thought. _Cons: Physically weak, small chakra supply even for a civilian born, low stamina, fan girl attitude, easily angered, violent when angered. No Ninjutsu outside of The Academy requirements and poor Taijutsu and weapons skills. Possible Genjutsu/Medical specialist?_

 _She's certainly no Rin._ Kakashi thought. _Sasuke reminds me of myself somewhat and Naruto has really changed from the hyperactive ball of energy I remember. At least he's not wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit anymore._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto walked slowly into Training Ground Seven with his hands in his coat pockets. He had groups of two hundred clones in his training ground working on chakra control, calligraphy and on mastering his Fuuton element. He had finished the exercise used to cut leaves and rocks. Now he was working on cutting patterns in leaves. It worked on finesse more than power. When cutting rocks the point of the exercise was to cut the rocks in half and have both sides be perfectly smooth. He would release his clones during lunch before making another batch.

 _No point in just waiting around for Kakashi to show up when I can get started with my training._ Naruto thought. He decided to leave all of his gear on since he would have to fight with it on in the future. He calmly went through several stretching exercises to limber up. Pacing himself he started running around the training ground.

Naruto knelt on the ground to do his push ups and pull-ups. First with both arms, then just one. Next he would do crunches, jumping jacks and then stretching to cool down.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Training." Naruto replied as if it should be obvious causing her cheeks to flush slightly. He could feel Kyuubi's amusement in the back of his mind. Kyuubi did _not_ like fangirls. He didn't like any human really but he definitely hated those who wasted their potential. If you were weak train to become stronger, pretty basic concept in his opinion. Naruto completely agreed with him.

"Why are you training before the test?" Sakura asked, growling at feeling embarrassed by the person she thought was the Dead Last.

"Because this is when I usually train." Naruto answered her. "Besides it's better to be warmed up before a strenuous test or activity. It gets the blood flowing and my muscles ready."

 _When did Naruto start sounding so smart?_ Sakura thought.

 _ **'Duh he's been this smart for over a year Forehead sheesh!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled at her.

"What happened to you Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, brow raised unseen.

"Why do you look so different? Why did you change so much last year?" Sakura asked, gesturing to his body. "And why are you always wearing a mask?"

Naruto looked at her. _It must be really bothering her for her to come straight out and ask me about it._

While Sakura could be outspoken she was also pretty shy. Plus she had never really cared about him before, not that he could blame her.

 _ **'Are you really going to tell them anything?'**_ Kyuubi asked.

 _'Nothing more than they could learn from my non-classified files.'_ Naruto replied. _'Besides this will stop more questions later.'_

"My Kekkai Genkai fully activated." Naruto answered. "I also got a dose of reality. I knew that I was weak and if I continued on the way I had been then I would most likely die. I don't know about you but I have no wish to be weak or die any time soon."

"Kekkai Genkai?" Sasuke spoke up, curious now despite himself. Perhaps one of his teammates wouldn't be completely worthless after all.

"The Uzumaki Clan Kekkai Genkai." Naruto replied. "It forced me to grow."

Kakashi, who was hiding in the tree was suspicious. _Could the Kyuubi have done something to him?Does the Sandaime know?_

"I've never heard of any Clan called Uzumaki." Sasuke said suspiciously. "There is no such Clan in Konoha."

 _And of course you know everything._ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"I'm not surprised since it seems they have been removed from most history books." Naruto said somewhat bitterly. He definitely felt that his Clan was getting a raw deal. Konoha didn't want to flaunt one of their mistakes. It didn't want to show any potential weakness to outsiders. "My Clan was an old ally of the Senju Clan and eventually Konoha when it was founded. My Clan was situated in Uzu no Kuni for the most part. The majority of the knowledge of Suiton Jutsu Konoha has is because of my Clan with some contribution by the Uchiha Clan. The Uzumaki Clan was known for their masteries of Fūinjutsu, Kenjutsu and for our massive chakra reserves."

"If you have a Clan where are they?" Sakura asked. "Surely you wouldn't be living alone if you have one."

"They're dead." Naruto said monotonously. "I'm all that's left as far I know."

 _Perhaps he can understand a bit about what it feels like to have no family._ Sasuke mused grudgingly.

Sakura flushed slightly at her faux pa.

"Sorry."

Naruto grunted.

"Not your fault. How were you to know?"

"What about your mask?" Sakura asked after fidgeting a bit.

"I use it to prevent problems that might pop up due to my transformation." Naruto replied cryptically.

"What's your Kekkai Genkai do?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry Clan Secret." Naruto replied with a smirk. It felt good to be able to say it.

Sasuke scowled but held his peace. He knew that Clans had full control over any knowledge about their Clans, especially Kekkai Genkai. It was against the law to pressure other Konoha Clans about their abilities. If they told others it was fine but he could get in a lot of trouble if he pushed the issue.

 _Probably nothing good anyway. Besides I doubt the dobe can keep it a secret forever._ Sasuke consoled himself. Still, he wasn't used to being denied something.

Kakashi decided that it was time to shushin in front of them.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled accusingly, pointing at him.

"Sorry." Kakashi said, holding his hands up in front of him. "A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around but then I met an old lady who needed help buying some groceries and carrying them home."

"Liar!" Sakura yelled pointing at him accusingly.

"Anyway I think it's about time we start your test." Kakashi said, clapping his hands together. Two familiar looking bells hung from his belt. Naruto's mouth quirked into a smirk.

 _Yep, the bell test._ Naruto grinned behind his mask. _Can I get Sasuke and Sakura to work with me? Best let Sasuke battle it out with Kakashi for a bit before trying to convince him. If he agrees then Sakura surely will as well._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A month and a half after their team came together Sakura surprised Naruto again by showing up at his house. He had told his team where he lived since he knew that they might need to fetch him sometime but he had never invited them in and they had never asked.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked absentmindedly noticing that Naruto had changed out of his mission clothes and was wearing his old, cloth mask allowing his spiky golden hair to be seen.

"Sure." Naruto said. "First you'll need to channel some chakra into this plate. It will allow you to temporarily walk on the property without setting off the defenses."

"Okay." Sakura said slowly thinking that it was weird but deciding to go along with it. Placing her hand on the plate she channeled her chakra into it while Naruto did the same to another.

"Alright you can take it off now and come in." Naruto told her.

He saw that she was breathing harder from the effort. _How little chakra does she have?_

 _ **'Weak.'**_ Kyuubi snorted dismissively.

Sakura looked around as she walked through the gate.

"Wow your house is beautiful Naruto." Sakura said, a little awed.

"Thank you." Naruto replied. "It was actually built for my Clan when Konoha was being built. The gate itself was grown by the Shodaime using Mokuton."

Sakura fiddled with her kunai pouch nervously as she followed him.

"Let's go out into the garden." Naruto said motioning for her to follow him around to the back before making a clone to bring out tea and refreshments. "I was just about to have tea there."

Sakura gasped as she walked into the garden. It was full of flowers, even several really expensive ones she had seen at the Yamanaka store and some she hadn't seen before. She saw several koi fish swimming in the stream running through the yard.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"The flowers were selected by Mito-sama and my Kaa-san." Naruto said leading her over to a table and chairs. The clone walked out with a tray with some cookies and tea on it.

"How have you gotten so much stronger than before?" Sakura asked after she sat down and helped herself to the tea with his permission.

"I trained hard." Naruto answered. "I no longer wished to be weak like I was."

"I don't want to be weak either." Sakura said softly to herself.

"Then don't be." Naruto answered her even if she had only been speaking to herself.

Sakura raised her head.

"How can I not be weak like I am now?"

"You need to to take your training seriously. It won't just magically happen." Naruto replied dryly. "I notice that you barely do anything when we work together. Do you even train by yourself at all?"

Sakura flushed, giving him his answer. Naruto clicked his tongue.

"I didn't think you did. I train by myself almost constantly." Naruto told her. "Have you asked Kakashi-sensei for help?"

"Yes." Sakura said. "He said that harder training would come in time; that the basics are needed now."

Naruto snorted at her reply. So far he wasn't very impressed with Kakashi's teaching. Frankly Kakashi had nothing on his father who had taught all of his team members equally and was always willing to lend them a hand or ear. He seemed to want to focus more on team training and Sasuke more than anything. Naruto thought that Kakashi might be helping Sasuke out of some debt he felt to his dead teammate Obito. Either way it was stupid of him to not at least give him or Sakura advice.

"I have noticed that Kakashi-sensei seems to be a hands-off kind of teacher." Naruto said instead of mentioning his thoughts aloud. "I think it is because he has always been considered a genius and he doesn't or can't understand that others can't pick up things as easily as he can."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was going to say next but she forced herself to.

"C-Can y-you help me?" Sakura asked softly. "I know that you've gotten a lot stronger than you used to be."

Naruto's brows rose in surprise before he leaned back in his seat.

"I could." Naruto he replied simply.

" _Will_ you help me?" Sakura asked a bit firmly and heatedly.

Naruto sipped his tea and stared at her steadily as if to test her resolve.

 _ **'You're not actually thinking of training this brat are you?'**_ Kyuubi asked somewhat incredulously.

 _'Even as powerful as I am I can not take on everyone. Nor can I watch my own back twenty-four seven.'_ Naruto replied calmly. _'She might have her uses in the future.'_

Kyuubi snorted dismissively before retreating in his mind.

"If I am to help you you must listen to me." Naruto spoke firmly. "You will do as I say. If I ever feel that you are not taking your training seriously I will no longer help you. I promise that I will not ask anything of you that I wouldn't be prepared to do myself. Do you have what it takes to give it your all?"

Sakura stared back at him determined.

"Yes." She replied firmly as well. "I want to be stronger and a better kunoichi."

Naruto stared at her a few moments longer before nodding.

"Good. One of the first things you need to do is get off your diet." Naruto said. "It is both unnecessary and unhealthy."

"M-My diet?" Sakura asked. "I don't want to get fat. Sasuke-kun –"

"If you are training hard then you won't get fat." Naruto interrupted her. "You need to build up some muscles and stamina. If you don't you won't be able to get through the training I will put you through or any harder missions when we take them. You will need the extra food to fuel your body. You will burn through it in training trust me."

"Alright." Sakura replied even if she was skeptical.

"If you like I can show you some good meals to make." Naruto offered. "Right now we can eat the lunch my clones and I prepared."

"Okay." Sakura shrugged.

"Also I recommend going to a Medic-nin to be checked out and get help setting up a proper diet." Naruto said. "They will help show you what you should eat."

Naruto's clones brought out two plates. The main dish was a stir fry. Thinly sliced chicken, broccoli, spring peas, ginger, corn and scallions in a sweet sauce. It was served over a large helping of brown rice. There were dumplings with a dipping sauce for a side. To drink the clones brought a pitcher of lemonade.

"It's good." Sakura said after taking her first bite. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"From recipes left to me by my family." Naruto replied. It was the truth from a certain point of view. You didn't need to lie to not tell the complete truth. Many people could ferret out straight lies, especially shinobi and kunoichi.

Sakura nodded before trying the dumplings.

"The first thing we will work on is your physical skills and your chakra levels." Naruto started as stirred up his food. "I know that you have decent chakra control but your reserves are quite small in comparison, lower than what an Academy graduate needs even. At the moment you will only be able to handle the easiest of Jutsu with what you have, and not for very long. The only reason you passed the Graduation Exam was because of your books smarts and your ability to perform the required Academy Jutsu. You barely scraped by in weapons throwing and Taijutsu."

Sakura wanted to argue but she knew what he said was true.

"From what I saw you barely hit the targets half of the time and while your Taijutsu stances _are_ correct you don't have the right flow with them or very much strength to put into your blows." He continued.

Sakura nodded begrudgingly. She knew that she was going to hear things she didn't like but she would stick with it.

"Your going to need sturdier clothes to train in and to take on missions as well." Naruto told her.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Sakura asked, glaring slightly. Sure he was going to be helping her but her clothes were her clothes.

"Well the first thing is that they are civilian made." Naruto answered, not at all bothered by her hostile look. "Not that they are bad quality but our lifestyle is hard on clothes. I have bought specific clothes for training and missions then keep my civilian clothes for the days I rest on."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A week later saw Naruto and Sakura walking down the street to _Gizuro Shinobi Supplies_.

"This is one of the better stores to purchase shinobi supplies and clothes. It's actually two shops in one owned by the same family." Naruto said as they walked. "This is where I bought most of my own things."

"Good afternoon Naruto-san." Mai greeted him with a small, friendly smile. She knew how he was treated by many others but he was a good customer and seemed to be serious about his training and career.

"Good afternoon Mai-san." Naruto replied with a slight bow of his head.

"How are you finding your purchases?" Mai asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"They are everything I thought they'd be." Naruto smiled.

"Were you needing something else?" Mai asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Not at the moment. I brought my teammate to pick out some things. She needs clothes for training and missions." Naruto answered.

"Greeting kunoichi-san. I am Gizuro Mai part-owner of our shop." Mai said bowing slightly to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said, smiling politely.

"Do you need assistance looking for anything?" Mai asked.

Sakura looked around the large store before nodding.

"Yes please." She said.

Mai helped Sakura pick out several outfits for training and missions. Sakura chose to have them in reds, browns and black. At Naruto's suggestion she found a couple of bandannas to cover her bright pink locks.

After a while Naruto led her to the other side of the shop.

"What are we getting over here?" Sakura queried.

"Weights." Naruto grinned. "They will help you build up speed and strength."

"Uzumaki-san welcome back." Gizuro Naraku greeted him.

"Hello Naraku-san." Naruto nodded. "My teammate needs to be fitted properly with weights."

"Very well Uzumaki-san." Naraku nodded before reaching beneath the counter beside him. He pulled out what looked to be like a pair of arm length gloves, leg length socks and a padded vest. "If you could put these on...?"  
"Haruno Sakura Gizuro-san." Sakura supplied.

"Haruno-san." Naraku finished, filing the name in the back of his mind to remember. "When you put these on channel your chakra into them until I tell you to stop. These will tell me the ideal amount of weights for you to use."

"Alright." Sakura said, accepting the items dubiously.

"Hmm." Naraku said, writing on a piece of paper. "Looks like fifteen for the right leg, twenty for the left. Fifteen pounds for the left arm and ten for the right. Twenty pounds for the torso."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Knocking at her door brought Haruno Miya out of her reading. She tended to get lost in them when she read a good book. Her beloved daughter had inherited her love of books from her. Sakura and she lived in a two bedroom apartment in one of the more crowded parts of town. Miya had moved to Konoha several years before the Kyuubi attack and had quickly fallen in love with her husband Sano. Her husband Sano had been a shinobi who died during a mission when Sakura was two. They used to live in a house but Miya had sold it and moved her and Sakura to the apartment to save money.

Opening the door she got a shock at seeing her teenage daughter unconscious in the arms of a darkly dressed man who could only be a shinobi.

"Sakura!" Miya yelped in fear. "What happened to her?"

"She had a hard days training. She's no used to it yet." Naruto replied. "I am her teammate, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Miya." Sakura's mom replied with a slight bow. "Please come in."

Naruto nodded before walking inside allowing her to close the door.

"Is there someplace special I should place her?" Naruto asked.

"I'll show you to her bedroom." Miya suggested before motioning for him follow her.

Naruto took in Sakura's room before placing her on her double bed. The walls were painting red and were covered in posters of different bands, the Princess Gale movies and a dart board. She had a long bookcase filled with books and scrolls that run along the bottom of the walls and was a couple of feet tall. After laying her down he left the room to give Miya and her daughter some privacy.

Naruto observed Miya when she walked out of her daughter's room. She appeared to be in her early thirties and in decent shape for a civilian woman. Miya like her daughter had pink hair which she wore down to her shoulders. But unlike Sakura she had blue eyes.

 _She must have inherited hers from her father._ Naruto thought.

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink Uzumaki-san?" She asked.

"No thank you." Naruto said, shaking his head. It was nothing against Sakura's mother but he didn't drink beverages offered from people he didn't know. While he was, for the most part, unaffected by poison they weren't pleasant to ingest by any means.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Miya told him.

Naruto nodded.

"That's alright. She is that way because of me after all." Naruto replied.

Miya raised a brow in question..

"She came to be to ask for my assistance in her training." Naruto explained. "She decided that she wanted to become stronger."

"Well I am glad that she is doing more than chasing after some boy." Miya said, smiling. "I won't make decisions for her but it always worried me that she wasn't focusing enough on her training."

"She has a harder time of it being from a civilian family." Naruto said. "She doesn't have access to knowledge passed down from family or genetically enhanced chakra reserves."

Miya noticed the lack of derision that many shinobi and kunoichi from Clans put in the word civilian. Many thought that because they weren't from powerful Clans that civilian shinobi and kunoichi were automatically inferior to them. Her own husband had faced that prejudice growing up. He had never let it stop him though.

He had been determined to better himself. He had never made Jōnin but he had been a well liked Chūnin. Her saddened eyes landed on a family photo set on the coffee table. Naruto glanced where she was and saw a blond haired, green eyed man wearing a Chūnin vest while holding a pink haired baby while Miya leaned against his side.

"That is Sakura's father Sano. He was a Chūnin." Miya told him. "He died when she was two while on a mission."

"You have my condolences." Naruto said. What else could he really say?

"Thank you." Miya smiled.

"Is there anything Sano-san was particularly good at?" Naruto asked leaning forwards. "Sometimes these things can be passed down from parent to offspring."

"I know that he was good at Genjutsu." Miya answered. "He was always proud of his skills in that area."

"Well she does have the control for them but very little chakra." Naruto mused before refocusing on her. "Something I intend to correct."

"Thank you Uzumaki-san." Miya said before hesitating slightly. "What I don't get is why _you_ are the one teaching her and not your sensei."

Naruto eyes sharpened and seemed to pierce her.

"I am not sure." Naruto said. "I think that Kakashi-sensei is a kind of hands-off kind of sensei and there might be some politics involved as well."

"Politics?" Miya asked.

"Our other teammate is the last Uchiha." Naruto said, barely keeping the sarcasm and derision out of his voice.

"Ah." Miya nodded.

She had seen the boy her daughter had chased along with her old friend Yamanaka Ino. She herself didn't see the attraction. The boy seemed to walk around with a perpetual rain cloud over his head, was rude to her daughter and something seemed _off_ with him. There was a darkness to him. She thought that the bad boy image might have been what attracted her daughter and so many others. She supposed him being the last of an important Clan helped as well as probably being fairly wealthy. Many would be clamoring to get their daughter's to marry the boy when he came closer to being of age.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked as she panted lightly from her run and her workout.

It had been three weeks since Naruto had begun teaching her and Sakura was mostly happy with the results. She knew that she was definitely stronger and had more stamina that she did before. While she had gained _some_ weight from Naruto's cooking. and wasn't that unfair for a boy to be so much better at cooking than her, her body was also a little more toned as well. She hadn't put on weight in the wrong places as she had feared she would. Some people would be skeptical of how much stronger and in shape someone could get in just three weeks. However chakra changed a person's body. It helped to upgrade and optimize the body of the user.

While she _did_ regret asking him for help at times Naruto pushed her beyond her limits, getting results from her that she didn't know she had. She also felt that they had become closer as teammates and would perhaps be able to pick up a friendship in the future. Though she did notice that Naruto wasn't any closer with Sasuke than he was before. Naruto never spent any time with him or their sensei outside of training and missions. She hoped her team would become closer in the future. She had always heard stories of how close teams could get from Ino's father and she wanted that.

She had learned to listen to Naruto, especially when it came to eating large meals since she definitely needed the energy throughout the day. When she didn't eat he would only give her ration bars that tasted _disgusting_. She much preferred the ones he made homemade that he ate throughout the day which were delicious. Apparently they were packed full of calories, sugars, fats, and vitamins since he had a high metabolism because of his bloodline, which he still hadn't explained to her. The only thing she had seen that was visible was that he healed very fast and never seemed to run out of energy or chakra.

When she arrived each day he had her running laps around the training ground wearing her weights, before doing push-ups, pull-ups, jumping jacks and crunches. He then moved her on to punching and kicking. Then they had a brief cool down before meeting their team for a mission. After their morning mission they would work to increase their chakra control and both chakra control and increasing for her.

The exercise he had her use to increase her reserves was actually part of an Uzumaki Clan chakra control exercise. He had her send her chakra into a pool of water and have it form a whirlpool. It took a constant amount of chakra to keep going. When she got the hang of it he had increase the time she held it for and the speed. Naturally this was very exhausting for her as he only let her stop just before chakra exhaustion set in. She couldn't complain about the results though since her reserves had gotten quite a bit bigger than before. For control he showed her the _Tree Walking Exercise_.

After lunch Team Seven would work on sparring and team work exercises before taking another mission. After that she and Naruto returned to Naruto's house and worked on Jutsu and Weapons practice. Naruto helped her with her accuracy and throwing speed and her trap making skills. He made her perform the Jutsu she knew faster and better while also working on the accuracy and speed of her handseals. As she did everything so did he as he said he would.

"Now we're going to test your Elemental Affinity." Naruto answered.

"I thought we weren't tested until after we became Chūnin." Sakura commented as she patted some dirt off her clothes.

Naruto shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you can't do it sooner." Naruto said. "Better to have a better arsenal of Jutsu now than when you get older. They can save your life as Iruka-sensei has mentioned before."

"I didn't think you listened when Iruka-sensei lectured." Sakura teased him mildly.

"Ha, ha." Naruto said dryly, rolling his eyes. "I learned a lot of this on my own. Take this."

Naruto handed Sakura a white card.

"Channel your chakra into it and it will tell us your Affinity or Affinities." Naruto instructed. "If you are aligned with Fuuton it will split, Katon it burns, Suiton it gets wet, Doton is turns to dust and if it's Raiton it crinkles."

Sakura took a deep breath before channeling her chakra into the card. Within seconds the card became soggy and hung down.

"Suiton huh, surprising." Naruto said rubbing the chin of his mask. Though it might explain how her chakra worked so well with water. As he continued his voice took on a slight teasing tone "I always figured you to have a Doton affinity. You're stubborn and hard headed."

A vein in Sakura's temple throbbed.

"And you hit as hard as a rock."

"How would you like for me to hit you right now?" Sakura growled through gritted teeth. While she was getting better at controlling her temper she still had flare ups.

"Heh heh." Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Moving on. Now that we know your Elemental Alignment we can work on getting you at least a couple of good Suiton jutsu. Even though your reserves have improved somewhat you'll still want to start off with low-level Jutsu at first."

Naruto had clone run inside. It quickly returned holding a scroll labeled _Suiton_.

"Here are some Suiton jutsu." Naruto informed her. "The first one is a D-Rank but the rest are C-Rank Jutsu. I recommend learning them in the order they are in and near a water source. Once you get them down you should carry extra water around with you."

"Thank you." She said, bowing slightly and accepting the scroll before unrolling it.

Listed inside was the _Suiton: Gyoushuu no Jutsu (Water Release: Condensation),_ _Suiton: Kyuusui no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Absorption Technique)_ , _Mizu Bunshin no jutsu(Water Clone Technique)_ , _Suiton: Mizu no Muchi(Water Release: Whip of Water)_ , and _Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)_.

 _'Suiton:Kyuusui no Jutsu'_ allowed the user to draw water from the ground or air to be used for Suiton jutsu, a good thing when you didn't have extra water on you. While ' _Suiton: Gyoushuu no Jutsu'_ allowed the user to do the same thing while collecting it for washing or drinking.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied.

"Didn't you say it was possible to have more than one Affinity?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Naruto clarified. "Most develop two or more Affinities over their lives. Developing two Elemental Affinities is a requirement to being able to advance to the rank of Jōnin."

Naruto pulled out another scroll for her.

"I want you to learn these as well." He said. "They aren't Suiton Jutsu they are cloning techniques. If you use these they multiply any weapons you throw. They are damned handy to have and help conserve your supplies. I don't understand why they aren't taught to everyone."

"Thanks." Sakura said accepting and unrolling it. Written inside were the descriptions and instructions for the two C-Rank Jutsu _'Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu'_ and _'Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu'_. The two Jutsu multiplied any thrown weapons by ten.

"I want you to keep these in a storage scroll locked with a blood seal when you aren't using them. These are techniques from my clan and this village and many people would pay to get their hands on them." Naruto told her seriously. "I will make one for you. I will just need your blood. You can stand with me and make sure that the ink is disposed of afterwards. Don't give your blood to those you don't trust and make sure that it is destroyed properly."

Sakura nodded timidly.

"I promise." She said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hatake Kakashi overlooked his team. Being a sensei was much different than what he thought it would be. Minato-sensei had always made it look easy. Now he knew differently. He just didn't know how to connect with his team. He had graduated The Academy at the age of five and been labeled a genius. Things that didn't make sense to others always seemed to just click for him.

He didn't know Naruto as well as he would have liked. The blond kept to himself a lot. Seeming to spend a lot of time by himself training. Training that Kakashi was, for the most part, unaware of. The Hokage seemed to hold him in high esteem though.

Sakura had come far, obviously with Naruto's help. While still the weakest on the team she was almost nothing like she had been right out of The Academy. Both her chakra reserves and control had improved and her others skill had increased quite a bit as well. While she seemed to still have her crush on Sasuke it had lessened.

They had increased their training and he would need to know what they could do. Perhaps a C-Rank would help them.

Kakashi was silent as he led his students into the _Mission Distribution Office_. Every mission below B-Rank was assigned there. They were, of course, first approved by the Hokage and his advisors before being passed down.

"Ohayo Nara-san." Kakashi said with a little wave.

"Hatake-san." The Chūnin, a Nara, said with a nod.

"We are here for another mission." Kakashi said.

"D-Rank?" The Nara asked.

"C-Rank." Kakashi said, somewhat surprising the Chūnin before he shrugged and handed him a list of available missions. Kakashi flicked through the different missions, carefully considering each one.

"We'll take the mission to Hiro." Kakashi said. "Mission #289."

"Very well." The Chūnin said, quickly finding the requested mission pack which Kakashi accepted before motioning for his team to step closer.

"C-Rank missions usually include a packet of information." Kakashi informed them. "They try to give us as much information as possible."

Kakashi quickly untied the string holding the envelope closed. Included inside was an information sheet, a map(which would be destroyed after they memorized it) marked with several Konoha patrol routes and stock depots in route and nearest to the town.

 _ **Rank:**_ Mid C-Rank

 _ **Pay:**_ 32,200 ryo

 _ **Risk:**_ Minimal

 _ **Mission:**_ The town of Hyo has been complaining about bandits raiding their town. They request a squad of Konoha ninja to come and make them leave. They estimated the bandits to be in the number of twenty-five to forty. No known ninja involvement. Two to three weeks should be allowed for this mission.

 _ **Estimated Mission Time:**_ Two weeks

 _ **Client:**_ Danabe Kintaro- Son of the Mayor of Hyo, Danabe Saito.

 _ **Description:**_ Twenty seven years old. Is five feet, seven inches tall. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Scar on left side of his chin. Client is staying at the _Red Leaf Hotel_ on Neliel Avenue.

"Pack for a month team." Kakashi told them after passing the mission scroll around.

"When will we leave Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We'll meet the client in the morning." Kakashi answered. "We'll meet together at the hotel at eight-thirty am. Do you all understand?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Good dismissed." Kakashi said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto and Sakura were sparring in his backyard.

" _Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique)!_ " Sakura called out as she launched four shuriken towards Naruto causing four to turn into forty. Unfortunately for her she missed as he utilized a seal-less _Kawarimi_ to escape. The shuriken hit the ground and trees before all but the original four disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

"Whoa." Sakura said as Naruto appeared beside her and tried to sweep her legs out from under her.

Sakura back-flipped over his leg and stuck to the tree using her chakra before deliberately adding more to blast herself off the tree. She held out a kunai to try and cut Naruto as she flew by but he leaned back causing her to miss. She cried out as he slammed his left arm into her legs causing her flip through the air. Luckily for her her landing was controlled enough for her hit the ground feet first and slid to a stop. Immediately she dodged to the side as Naruto came down, his foot leaving a small crater in the ground.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto kicked his speed up a notch to catch her unaware. Sakura choked as Naruto punched her in the stomach knocking the air from her lungs and causing her to heave. Sakura was glad that he hadn't hit her with his full power as she had seen him destroy a boulder when he punched it. Naruto didn't stop as he brought his fist down on her back causing her to fall towards the ground.

" _Kawarimi no Jutsu!_ " Sakura whispered softly. She was not able to do it without speaking or handseals yet but she had come quite a ways from The Academy.

Naruto appeared behind her and held a kunai to her throat. Sakura grunted but conceded. A clone walked outside, one arm carrying a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of sweet tea and the other a box

"Here." Naruto said, handing her the small box wrapped in brown paper. "I got you these for coming so far in your training."

Sakura pulled the paper off and lifted the cardboard lid off the box. Inside were gloves quite similar to Naruto's own except they were brown instead of black and on each cuff was a single Sakura petal.

"They're steel knuckled like mine." Naruto told her. "It'll add a little more damage to your punches."

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said, taking the gloves out and sliding them onto her hands. Punching a nearby training log she smiled at the little extra bit of damage her hit did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" _Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Ninja Technique: Summoning Technique)!_ " Naruto called out, slamming his blood covered hand into the ground. From the smoke stepped out a black furred tiger with white stripes with bright blue eyes.

" **Greetings Naruto-sama. How may I help you?"** The tiger asked, bowing slightly.

"Hello Nitari-san." Naruto said, bowing back. "I am going on my first C-Rank mission tomorrow. I need to be summoned to _The Forest_."

Nitari nodded with what could only be a grin.

" **Very well. I will return and tell Kibara-sama."** Nitari said.

Half a minute later Naruto felt a tug on his chakra before his surroundings blurred. When his vision came into focus again he was surrounded by green. The air was warm and humid. He appeared to be in a jungle. Out of the bushes stepped a green furred tiger with orange eyes wearing armor.

" **Uzumaki-sama."** The tiger bowed. " **Please follow me back to the temple."**

The temple was made of stone covered with ivy and moss. Stone statues of tigers dotted it liberally along with faded paintings of blue skinned people and tigers battling humans and other mythical creatures. Several tigers roared greetings as they caught sight of him causing him to wave. There was a lot of excited murmuring.

" **Welcome to the home of our tribe Uzumaki Naruto."** Kibara growled.

"Kibara-sama." Naruto bowed.

" **Uzumaki-sama has appeared before us to be connected with his familiar. Who in our tribe will join with him until death separates them?"** Kibara asked, voice booming over the crowd around them.

" **I would be honored to join with him mother."** A female voice spoke up. Stepping out of the crowd was a dark gray furred tiger with silver stripes and icy blue eyes.

" **Kisara you wish to bond with him?"** Kibara asked, blinking in surprise.

" **Yes mother. I think that it time I visit the other world."** Kisara said, pressing her agreement.

" **Very well daughter."** Kibara conceeded, bowing her head slightly.

Kibara placed a claw on Naruto's navel while another touched Kisara. A deep guttural language issued from Kibara's mouth and the two glowed brightly. Kibara leaned down and breathed on Naruto's forearm. Naruto felt a pull on his chakra before he felt a burning pain on his left forearm. On his forearm was now a tattoo of Kisara, back arched, claws extended, and mouth twisted in a powerful snarl. When he touched it he could feel the connection to Kisara and felt closer to her than he had anyone ever before. Another breath on his right forearm tattooed a Bengal tiger onto it.

" **Take care of my daughter young Uzumaki or I will know why you did not."** Kibara growled deeply, ghostly flames licking around the corners of her mouth.

"Yes Kibara-sama." Naruto bowed.

" **Mother you needn't scare him."** Kisara said, head held high. " **He is** _ **my**_ **summoner."**

"Thank you for this honor Kisara-chan." Naruto said, bowing deeply to Kisara then Kibara. "I will try to prove worthy of it."

" **I'm sure that you will Naruto-kun."** Kisara said with a giggle, stepping forward and nuzzling his stomach. Instinctively he reached down and scratched her behind her ears where he knew she liked causing her leg to thump and for her to purr.

" **The familiar bond is different than the normal bond between summoner and summons. A familiar and summoner work together their entire lives until one of them dies or the contract is broken."** Kibara said, drawing his attention to her. " **She will always know if you are injured or unwell while you need only touch the tattoo to feel her condition. The tattoo will allow you to summon her alone with only a small amount of blood and a minuscule amount of chakra. As your familiar she will also be able to stay in the human realm for a longer amount of time before being forced to return to our realm."**

" **With this occasion comes out gift to you."** Kibara told him. " **A set of armor forged for each of you."**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Jutsu used in the chapter:_

 _Ninpō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Ninja Technique: Summoning Technique)_

Rank: A-Rank

Description: Used to call upon summons.

 _Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)_  
Rank: E-Rank  
Description: The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.

 _Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu(Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu)_

Rank: C-Rank, Offensive, All range

Description: Causes a thrown shuriken to become two dozen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

$1USD=92¥

10¥=1 ryo

USDxYen/10= ryo

Enlistment Bonuses

Reserves $3,000/276,000/27,600 ryo

Genin : $7,000/644,000/64,400 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $20,000/ 1,840,000/ 184,000 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $27,500/2,530,000/ 253,000 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $45,000/4,140,000/414,000 ryo

Monthly Pay*

Reserves: $250/23,000/2,300 ryo

Genin: $550/50600/5,060 ryo

Chūnin: $1200/110400/11,040 ryo

Chūnin Instructor: $2400/220800/22,080 ryo

Tokubetsu Jōnin: $3,700/340400/34040 ryo

Jōnin: $6,000/552,000/55,200 ryo

Jōnin Instructor: $8000/736,000/73,600 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin: $11,000/1,012,000/101,200 ryo

ANBU/Hunter-Nin Taicho/Jōnin Commander: $13,500/1,242,000/124,200 ryo

Hokage: $17,000/1,564,000/156,400 ryo

*Before taxes. 6% shinobi, 8% civilian

Mission Pay

D-Rank: 230 Ryo

-$25US x 92 Yen= 2,300/10

Mid D-Rank: 460 Ryo

-$50US x 92 Yen= 4600/10

High D-Rank: 1,840 Ryo

-$200US x 92Yen=18,400/10

Low C-Rank: 4,600 Ryo

-$500US x 92Yen=46,000/10

C-Rank: 20,240 Ryo

-$2200 x 92 Yen= 202,400/10

Mid C-Rank: 32,200 Ryo

-$3,500US x 92 Yen= 322,000/10

High C-Rank: 46,000 Ryo

-$5,000US x 92 Yen= 460,000/10

Low B-Rank: 78,200 Ryo

-$8500x92 Yen= 782,000/10

B-Rank: 92,000 Ryo

-$10,000US x 92Yen=920,000/10

Mid B-Rank: 110,400 Ryo

-$12,000US x 92 Yen= 1,104,000/10

High B-Rank: 138,000 Ryo

-$15,000US x 92 Yen=1,380,000/10

Low A-Rank: 173, 880 Ryo

-$18,900x 92 Yen= 1,738,800 /10

A-Rank: 230,000 Ryo

-$25,000US x 92Yen=2,300,000/10

Mid A-Rank: 349,600 Ryo

-$38,000US x 92=3,496,000/10

High A-Rank: 598,000 Ryo

-$65,000US x 92= 5,980,000/10

S-Rank: 1,150,000 Ryo

-$125,000US x 92Yen= 11,500,000/10


	13. Uzumaki-Namikaze Xander-Ch 1-BTVSNaruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or BTVS. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: On Halloween Xander dresses as Namikaze Naruto.

-Powerful!Bad ass!Xander

*Break*

"I can't believe Snyder's roped us into taking a bunch of brats out to get candy." Alexander Lavelle Harris, better known as Xander to his friends, complained to his best friend since Kindergarten Willow Rosenberg. Willow was a cute girl with red hair and blue eyes and stood a few inches short of Xander's six feet.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad Xander." Willow tried to assure him, even if she herself wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea.

Unfortunately they hadn't been able to get away from their troll of a principal fast enough. Snyder seriously had it out for Buffy and by extension them. He was always making snide little comments to them and trying to catch them doing something he could call them out on. Both of them missed Principal Flutie. Sure the man had been kind of flaky but he had at least been a nice man. Snyder seemed to hate all children and inflicted a strict discipline.

"I agree with Xander." Buffy Summers spoke up as she joined the two. "I have better things I could be doing tonight with my time."

"Like making out with deadboy?" Xander asked innocently.

"Don't call him that." Buffy grumbled, rolling her eyes. Her friend just didn't seem to be able to get along with her crush. Okay he _was_ a vampire but he had a soul and was a good guy. She totally ignored his past actions and the fact that he wasn't really that helpful with their missions and didn't like to work with them. Angel made her feel good about herself, the teen girl Buffy not just the Slayer. "Why don't we go and get our costume's at that new store Ethan's?"

"Good idea." Willow said not wanting her friends to argue anymore over Angel.

Xander sighed but nodded all the same while inwardly wincing. He didn't have a lot of money since his parents never gave him much so he tried to save it for special occasions. His maternal grandfather Ben, who never really had much to do with his family aside from Xander, usually sent him a check for his birthday and had set up a trust fund for him but he wasn't able to touch it until he turned twenty-one.

He had some military fatigues at home and he figured he could grab a plastic gun at Ethan's so he could go as a soldier and save his cash. Hopefully they had a good one since the last thing he wanted to do was look stupid in front of Buffy, even if he already knew she planned on dressing up for Sir Broods-A-Lot.

"Come on Xander." Willow urged him excitedly when he started to lag behind.

"Alright, alright I'm comin' Wills." Xander replied shaking his head with a fond grin and following her.

*Break*

 _Hopefully I can get in and out of here quickly._ Xander thought with a sigh as he followed Willow and Buffy into the store.

 _Ethan's_ was really busy being so close to Halloween and relatively new. Making his way around his eyes lit up when he found the discount bin. Walking quickly he didn't see the rubber costume fall on the floor in front of his feet. Left foot catching on the costume he flailed his arms trying to stay upright. Unfortunately for him traction and Murphy weren't on his side and he slid backward, knocking his head against the floor.

"Ack!" He exclaimed.

"Whoa!" A British accented voice spoke up and Xander heard the sound of feet coming up to him before a hand was thrust in front of him. "Let me give you a hand up mate."

"Thanks." Xander said as he was levered up to his feet. He gingerly touched the back of his head. Thankfully, while there was a bump forming, there was no blood. Focusing on the man in front of him he saw a middle aged man with brown hair and dark eyes.

"How's your head?" The man asked a frown on his face.

"Alright." Xander said. "Just a bump and bruise probably."

The man nodded before reaching down and grabbing the costume which Xander now saw was a cowl from a Batman costume.

"Damn little gits." The man grumbled, hanging it back on a nearby wrack next to a cloth and rubber bodysuit. "Sorry bout that mate I'm Ethan, the owner."

"Xander." Xander replied with a nod.

"I feel bad about you being hurt in my shop." Ethan frowned, tapping his finger on his chin before snapping his fingers. "How bout I give you half off any costume you like?"

"I – Sure." Xander stammered in surprise. He was sure he could find something that beat a plastic gun and some face paint he was going to buy. It was a pretty generous offer since he wasn't really hurt. Xander wasn't going to turn it down though. Besides the guy was probably being nice so Xander didn't try to sue him.

"Well just look around and let me know if anything catches your eye." Ethan said, clapping Xander on the shoulder before walking over to another group of high school students.

Xander looked through several racks. He saw costumes for his favorite superheros and several villains but didn't feel like dressing up as them. He sighed as put back a Jedi costume complete with chrome lightsaber. He didn't want something that would make him look like a complete geek in front of Buffy.

A flash of red out of the corner caught his eye. Turning to look he saw a full sized mannequin in the corner wearing a red coat. The coat looked pretty bad ass. It was a trench coat with black flames around the bottom edge, reaching up about four inches. Black cargo pants were attached to the legs and had pouch attached to each leg and several on a belt. Black fingerless gloves covered the hands. Where the head would be was a face mask. The bottom part was made of hard black plastic while the rest was black cloth. On the forehead was a metal plate with a spiralish symbol held on with a black cloth. The hilt of a sword hung over one shoulder.

"Find something you like?" Ethan asked from the side almost causing Xander to jump.

"I was just looking at this." Xander said, waving a hand at the mannequin.

"Ah." Ethan nodded with a smile. "I think there's some information in the inside pocket."

Reaching inside he found a small booklet and handed it to Xander to read.

 _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, raised by his parents Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and Namikaze Minato the Yondaime(Fourth) Hokage(Fire Shadow), is a Jōnin ranked shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Leaves). He is a Master of Fūinjutsu(Sealing Techniques), Ninjutsu(Ninja Techniques) and Kenjutsu(Sword Techniques). He is a powerful shinobi from the most powerful Hidden Village, quickly on the way to making a name for himself._

 _*Costume comes with red trench coat, black cargo pants, one kunai pouch(10 kunai incl.), one shuriken pouch(10 shuriken incl.), one scroll pouch(3 scrolls incl.), face mask, shin guards, shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves, black arm guards, Jōnin flak jacket, one spool of ninja wire, one Ninjato and one Konoha hitai-ate(headband)._

Checking the price tag he grinned. It was sixty dollars, so he would have about ten dollars left over.

"Looks like the weapons are even made of metal." Ethan said, showing him what Xander guessed was a kunai and a shuriken, which he recognized. "Do you want the costume?"

"Aye Cap'n." Xander replied with an excited grin.

"Great." Ethan clapped his hands before rubbing them together. "I'll ring this up for you, half off like I said."

"Thanks." Xander smirked. No lame solider costume for him tonight!

*Break*

Xander hummed a tune that was stuck in his head as he walked up the sidewalk to Buffy's house. Adjusting his coat and the headband he wore on his head he knocked on the door like a drum.

"Hello Xander." Joyce smiled.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Xander reporting for duty ma'am." Xander saluted causing her to chuckle.

"Come on in." Joyce said, stepping back out of the way.

"Thanks Mrs. S." Xander grinned.

"Call me Joyce Xander." Joyce admonished him playfully.

"Alright Joyce." Xander replied, seemingly reluctant.

"Who are you dressed up as?" Joyce asked.

"A shinobi in a Manga from Japan." Xander informed her.

"Shinobi? Manga?" Joyce asked, brow raised.

"Shinobi is another word for ninja." Xander explained. "And Manga are Japanese comics."

"Ah." Joyce nodded before looking Xander's costume up and down. "I thought ninja were supposed to wear all black."

Xander shrugged.

"Not this one I guess. I got the black face mask at least." Xander said before striking a pose and flexing. "Besides I think I look bad ass."

"Xander!" Joyce exclaimed but couldn't help but laugh. Xander just gave her a goofy smile. "How about some cookies and milk while you wait for the girls?"

"Chocolate chip?" Xander asked hopefully.

"Peanut Butter with chocolate chunks." Joyce echoed.

"Now you're talking my language." Xander said, rubbing his hands together in excitement. Joyce was a good cook and he was never disappointed.

"It's a new recipe I'm trying out." Joyce told him. "I just took them out of the oven a few minutes ago."

"It will be my honor to be your official taste tester then." Xander said solemnly, hand placed on his heart, causing Joyce to laugh.

*Break*

"Hey G-Man you here?" Xander called out as he stepped into the library. Hearing nothing he shrugged and popped the seal on his can of Coke before taking a bite out of his last cookie. He sat down and sighed. He really didn't feel like going home and putting up with his father Tony who was an abusive asshole or his mother who was fairly apathetic at best. His parents had actually been good to him when he was younger. Unfortunately the days of a happy family had gone down the tube when Tony started drinking heavily.

 _I don't have time to waste at home with_ _ **them**_ _._ Xander snorted. _They'd probably just want me to go buy them more booze anyway._

As the spell spread through the room it picked up some of the Hellmouth's energy unknowingly, something that would change Xander's fate forever. Consciousness faded as the spell reached him and he slumped down in his chair.

Slowly the change came over him. His hair lengthened slightly and became spikier and fuller. Inside of him a dormant power awakened; coils filling with power before quickly expanding. Inside of his cells DNA shifted, mutating.

*Break*

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was confused. He had just been getting ready to leave Konoha on a mission with his team. Tension, even between allied villages, had been rising since the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi War, started by the terrorist organization Akatsuki. He had been on rotation back to Konoha for a month long downtime. One second he was leaving the compound to report for a mission and the next he was here.

Naturally he was confused and wary. While he was a powerful Jōnin there were those that would wish to take out the son of the Yondaime and heir of the Uzumaki Clan before he could become even more powerful than he already was. He looked up through his eyelashes and saw that there was nobody around him. Hell he wasn't even tied up.

 _This definitely isn't Konoha._ Naruto thought, reaching down into his pouch and palming a kunai.

Right now he appeared to be in a library going by the shelves of books. He could see several hangings and posters on the walls that he couldn't read but shook it off. Naruto almost snorted. Whoever had captured him was out of their minds if they thought he would simply stay put. Plus they had left him with all of his gear.

 _Amateurs._ Naruto thought with a mental scoff. He wasn't going to curse his good luck though.

Shaking his head he flipped up and stuck to the wall using chakra to stick to it. While it was a fairly basic chakra control exercise taught to Academy students in his village it was still dead useful. Naruto eyed the window checking for any seals or alarms. Seeing nothing he checked the lock to find it open. He could have gone through the door but he had a perfectly good window right there. Plus who knew if there were enemies outside the doors. Best to avoid a fight until he knew where he was and why.

Sliding the window open he carefully stepped out before soundlessly closing it again. Eying the ground Naruto jumped carefully to the ground. Looking around he didn't see anybody. There was a sign above a pair of doors of the building but he couldn't read them. Frowning briefly he shrugged before jogging away from the building, keeping to the shadows. After a block he reached a residential area.

 _Very strange. This doesn't look like any other village I have been in before._ Naruto thought. _Who could have taken me out and brought me here?_

The houses were a different style that he was used to and the vehicles more advanced. Usually it was only shipping companies that owned automobiles, mostly trucks. Deciding to forgo chakra for now he quickly scaled a tree and used it to jump to the roof of a nearby house. Screaming up ahead caused him to jump across the roofs of several houses.

 _Damn my heroic tendencies._ He thought with a mental frown.

When Naruto reached the area he crouched down to observe. Several people were being chased by small monstrous beings. Naruto thought that they might be demons. Even though they were rare demons existed inside and outside of the Elemental Continent but usually kept to themselves because of the powerful Bijuu and shinobi villages. Stretching out with his senses he frowned at the darkness he found but the strange thing was the pureness beneath. Deciding to go with a non-lethal technique he flipped through several handsigns.

" _Doton: Doryuu Taiga(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)_!" Naruto called out causing the ground beneath them to turn to mud and carry them away with startled cries. Once the people got away Naruto rehardened the earth, trapping the creatures. Naruto frowned to himself. _That took way more chakra than I usually use. What's wrong with me?_

Lifting his hands he pulled off his gloves and stared at them. They were larger than his usually were and his skin tone was darker, closer to someone who lived in Wind Country.

 _Weird._ He thought.

Putting on a boost of speed he ran towards a nearby house to look at his reflection in a window. Pulling off his mask he stared dumbfounded. Staring back at him was a boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was taller than he, Naruto, usually was by several inches but this body was no where near as toned as his natural one. He put his hands in a seal to dispel a genjutsu. " **Kai!"**

He frowned when nothing happened.

 _Damn, I was hoping that was it._ He thought. Next he sped up the flow of his chakra before slowing it down. Again nothing happened causing him to sigh. _What the hell is going on? Am I possessing this body?_

"Xander!" He heard someone scream behind him.

Whirling around he prepared to throw his kunai if they were hostile. He relaxed slightly when he saw a red haired girl. By the lack of body tone and age he figured her for a civilian. Plus he didn't sense _any_ chakra coming off of her which was really weird as even civilians had a small amount of chakra. He still watched her approach cautiously. Even a civilian could kill an unprepared shinobi. He had heard some stories from his father and Jiraiya.

" _Who are you?"_ Naruto asked, eyes narrowed.

"What? Xander what's wrong with you?" The red haired girl asked. "Why aren't you speaking English?"

" _What are you saying?"_ Naruto asked, expression hardening. Willow's eyes widened as she took in the long knife in his hands. She waved her hands in a warding off motion.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried.

Naruto, seeing the genuine fear on her face, calmed down but kept his kunai out.

"Willow." The redhead said, holding her hand to her chest. Pointing at him she said, "Xander."

Naruto shook his head before touching his chest.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." He said.

"Xander." Willow said with emphasis pointing at him.

His brows rose at her caught her meaning. _This body's name is Xander?_

A scream pierced the night air.

"Oh my gosh! Buffy!" Willow yelped before turning back to Xander. "Please we have to help her."

Even if he didn't understand her words he got the gist of her meaning. Naruto cursed his conscience before he leaped through the air.

" _I do believe that you are possessing the boy Naruto-san."_ Angel said. " _The people dressed up in costumes and became them."_

" _So this_ Xander _became me?"_ Naruto asked.

" _Hai."_ Angel nodded.

" _Interesting."_ Naruto grinned. " _It will be a tale to tell when I return home."_

*Break*

Xander moaned, twisting and turning in his bed.

 _He sped quickly towards the battlefield. His team had been sent as backup for another squad led by Hyūga Hinata._

" _Hinata we have to go!" He yelled._

" _Go I'll be right behind you." Hinata yelled back. "Yahiko hasn't come out yet. Grab the rest of my team."_

" _I'll get him." He said, taking off into the burning building before she could say anything. Walking into the room he found the boy lying on the floor, a broken support beam impaling him through his stomach._

" _N-Naruto-san?" He asked, coughing up blood._

" _It is I Yahiko-san." Naruto said, walking over to kneel beside the boy._

" _C-Could you t-take this pendant back to my m-mother?" Yahiko asked, shaking holding out his hand which held a silver disk on a leather necklace._

" _I will." Naruto swore._

" _T-Thank Y–" The boy exhaled his last._

 _Naruto bowed his head before closing the boy's eyes. Whipping out a scroll he sealed the body inside. He could at least take the body back to his family. Standing up he slid the pendant into his vest pocket._

" _Shit!" He cursed, jumping sideways. He was able to partially get away by executing a quick Kawarimi before they exploded. Searing pain lit up his nervous system and wetness flowed over his face but he ignored it. Hinata lay on the ground the right side of her torso missing, glassy violet eyes staring vacantly._

" _No!" He howled._

 _Fury and pain, both emotional and physical pounded through his veins. Whirling around he bared blood strained teeth at the Kumo-nins across from him. Faster than the other nin could see he signed. The wind howled before a giant dragon made of wind with baleful amber eyes roared at his enemy before launching itself at them. Unable to defend themselves six shinobi and kunoichi died before they could even scream. With a quick handsign he became a hundred angry, murderous beings. With a loud roar he jumped forward intending to slaughter every enemy in the town._

A punch to his stomach woke him up causing him to curl around his stomach.

"What are you screaming about pussy?" He heard roared in his ear.  
Sensing another hit coming his body reacted without thinking. He caught the arm and twisted until it snapped before punching his attacker in the jaw. He heard the satisfying crunch of broken bones before his attacker went limp. Standing up he blinked blearily before he jumped seeing his bastard father Tony collapsed on the floor out cold.

"Holy shit I just knocked out Tony." Xander said in surprise before a grin came to his face. It felt good to take his abuser down a peg. The grin quickly left when he thought about his dream.

 _It looks like something was left over from last night._ Xander thought, rubbing his face tiredly.

His brows furrowed as he thought that something felt different with his body.

 _No way am I that lucky._ He thought pessimistically. _Might as well go for broke though. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain._

Making the 'ram' seal, and feeling silly, he tried to call up his chakra. It took him a few tries but he was able to call it. Soon enough he was surrounded in a whirling halo of blue energy. His pajamas and hair whipped around him.

 _Holy shit! I still have chakra!_ Xander thought with excitement before grimacing. _It looks like I have about ¾ of the amount of chakra Naruto had._ _Almost none of the control though._

Frowning down at his father he picked him up and dragged him outside of his room before dumping him on the floor. Walking back into his room he locked the door. Now that he had some peace and quiet he looked over his costume from last night he found that it felt more substantial. Picking up the scabbard he took a deep breath before pulling the sword out. The bluish steel edge gleamed in the light. Sliding his finger across the blade he hissed as it cut his finger. Sticking it in his mouth he sucked on it. Pulling it out he saw that it had already started healing.

Xander sat down in shock. Luckily for him the bed was there to catch him.

 _I still have chakra and the Uzumaki Bloodline._ Xander said before grinning. _Oh hell ya!_

Focusing on his senses he found that he had instinctively lessened them. Releasing his control over his sense of smell he was immediately assaulted with a myriad of scents causing him to cough and gag. He smelled the smell of sweat, stale bear and sickness. Grimacing he reasserted control over his senses. _Gods that was disgusting._

Next he released the control of his sense of sight. Immediately his vision sharpened. Everything was clearer now and he could see perfectly in the darkened basement. His hearing was still as sharp as ever since he could Mrs. Champlain from two blocks over yelling at her kids for tracking mud inside. With a grin he quickly got up and rifled through the different pockets of his costume made real he pulled out all of the scrolls and pouches. Rolling out one of his scroll he bit his lip.

 _Please work, please work, please work._ He chanted mentally. He would have crossed his fingers if it was possible. Focusing chakra to his finger he laid against the Kanji. In a puff of smoke it's load was discharged. Sitting there perfectly innocent on top of the scroll was a box of chocolate and peanut butter flavored pocky.

"Yes!" Xander crowed in victory before opening the box and biting into one of the sweet cookies. Crunching the last bit of his first one he stuck another in his mouth before reaching for the other scrolls.

 _Man I'm glad that Naruto was a pack rat._ Xander thought as he looked over his finds.

Sitting on and around his bed was a hundred bundles of thirty kunai and two hundred bundles of fifty shuriken, which were easier to make that kunai. Beside them sat ten packs of twenty senbon, thirty spools of ninja wire. All very high quality bought from the ANBU blacksmiths. Also on the bed were twenty trap kits, two packets of Elemental Affinity paper with ten sheets each. Also included with them was an Elemental Affinity stone, a circular stone slate with gems embedded in it. It had been developed by Naruto's father and Godfather Jiraiya. Each element had different colored gems and had several in each line. The number of stones illuminated showed the user how high or low their affinity for each element was.

Next Xander found ten packs of one hundred exploding tags, twenty packs of fifty flash and smoke tags, a two person tent, four complete Lg med kits, three Sm med kits, ten jars of Hinata's special healing cream, medical herb seeds and a professional Fūinjutsu kit. Another scroll held four changes of Naruto's clothes and a couple sets of armor. Luckily for him they all had inbuilt seals that would adjust the clothes to fit him and repair them using chakra. Naruto had apparently hated clothes shopping.

A real treasure was the scroll with the entire Icha Icha series written by Naruto's godfather Jiraiya and gifted to Naruto for his sixteenth birthday. Opening one of them Xander blushed slightly. They were real alright and just as descriptive as he remembered from Naruto's memories. It seemed that he could still read Japanese which was nice.

 _I wonder why all of this stayed real instead of props?_ Xander wondered. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though. He knew that his life had just made a major turn.

Xander picked up the ninjato before unsheathing it. The sword was completely black in color from the cloth covering the handle to the blade itself. The guard itself was simple, thin and in the shape of nine tails side by side wrapped in a circle. It was twenty-eight inches in length with the straight blade being slightly longer than normal at twenty-two inches.

It was made to be used in tight spaces similar to a kodachi but was also stronger than one. The original had actually been made in Uzushiogakure, Naruto's mother's homeland. The sword was made of chakra conductive metal and had seals added to it that kept the blade permanently sharp and allowed it to repair itself by adding chakra and holding the broken parts together. Naruto had had his gifted to him by his mother who taught him the art of Kenjutsu which she was famous for.

When he went to seal the books back into the sealing scroll a picture fell out of one of the books. Bending down to pick it up he saw that it was a picture of Naruto's family. His father Minato, mother Kushina and siblings Yuriko and Sanouske, nicknamed Sano. His heart ached as he looked at the family. With the memories of Naruto it almost felt like they were _his_ family as well.

He knew that they were what a real family should be like. Naruto had loved all of them. Even when his father was busy leading Konoha he had always had time to play with or train his children. Kushina had been a stay at home mom and had trained all of her children as well. Yuriko had been a hand full of years younger than Naruto and he had been fiercely protective of his little sister. A tear slid down Xander's cheek as he felt the loss.

 _My family could never be like them._ Xander thought bitterly.

*Break*

Xander followed Buffy and Willow into the library, carrying a box of donuts. Walking up to his favorite seat he ritually flipped it around and sat down, laying his arms across the top.

"Morning G-man." Xander chirped with a smirk.

"Must you call me that insufferable nicknamed Xander?" Giles asked, honestly feeling as if he was talking to a brick wall.

"Of course." Xander replied with a cheeky grin before switching his chair around again.  
Giles rolled his eyes before reaching for the donuts.

 _Mmm Jelly Filled._ He thought.

"How is everyone after the Halloween fiasco?" Giles asked deciding to move the conversation to more important things.

"I remember everything but I'm not longer walking through things." Willow replied before blushing. "I've been checking."

"Don't feel bad Wills." Xander told her to try and reassure her.  
"I now have a taste for classical music, smutty poetry and good tea." Buffy said absentmindedly as she lifted the tea pot in front of her. She blushed when she saw that everyone was looking at her. "I was checking for a maker's mark. I also remember how to speak French."

"What a-about you Xander?" Giles asked, adjusting his glasses on his face.

Xander crossed his arms and leaned his chair back.

"I remember everything. All of Naruto's life and skills and I can now remember how to speak, read and write Japanese and Kanji." Xander answered, a far away look in his eyes before refocusing. "Plus I can use the same energy as he did."

"W-What kind of energy?" Giles asked rightfully concerned. The town _was_ built upon a Hellmouth _and_ the spell had been cast by a Chaos Mage.

"It's called chakra." Xander answered. "Chakra is an energy used by shinobi in the Naruto-verse to create special attacks, summon helpers or heal others."

"What is _chakra_?" Giles asked slowly, carefully sounding out the word.

Xander rubbed his chin trying to look sage-like.

"To quote the shinobi training guide 'Chakra is an equal measure of spiritual and physical energy that sustains a shinobi and is closely interwoven with their internal network, circulating their systems like blood, which may be used to fuel different techniques and Jutsu to aid in the fighting of an enemy'." Xander answered monotonously as if reciting it from memory, which he was. It seemed that having Naruto possess him also gave him a perfect recall.

"Like magic?" Buffy asked.

Xander shrugged as best he could while his chair was leaned back and with him gripping the table.

"I wouldn't know obviously." He said with smirk. "Never done any magic."

Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"What's a shinobi?" She asked.

"A ninja basically." Xander answered.

"C-can you show me?" Giles asked causing the others to look at him. "I-I used to use magic when I was younger. I would be able to tell if it is magic or not."

"Alright." Xander shrugged, setting his chair legs back on the floor. Twisting his fingers into the 'ram' sign again he pulled up his chakra. Soon enough he was surrounded by a swirling blue aura.

"Good Lord." Giles said, taking his glasses off to polish them.

"What wrong?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"W-Well I can tell you that this _'chakra'_ energy isn't magic." Giles told them. "It's also not evil or dark. It actually felt of life."

Xander sighed silently in relief even though he hadn't thought anything was wrong and Buffy also relaxed minutely.

"What do you remember about the character you went as?" Giles asked intently, leaning forward.

"His entire life, as if I had lived it myself. I can still tell which memories are _actually_ mine but they both sets feel _real_ to me. It seems that being possessed by Naruto has given me perfect recall of all of the memories in my head." Xander replied, a melancholy look on his face before he wiped it off. "Basically the person I dressed up as was named Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina and his father was Namikaze Minato. He had two siblings Yuriko and Sanouske. They all lived in a place known as The Elemental Continent. It was divided up into many countries and many of the countries had Hidden shinobi villages. The five major powers were Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Leaves), Sunagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Sand), Iwagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Rock), Kumogakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Clouds) and Kirigakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Mist). Naruto and his family lived in Konoha."

"Why do you say their names like that?" Buffy asked.

"Like what?" Xander asked brows raised.

"Backwards." Buffy clarified.

"That is how the Japanese pronounce their names Buffy." Giles informed her before Xander could.

"Should he really remember all of that?" Buffy asked.

Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"While this sort of thing has happened before and some people have retained certain memories from their possessions it has never been so _severe_ before." Giles answered cautiously. "Frankly I-I don't know why he has retained so much."

Xander frowned in thought.

"Well." He said, bringing the attention back to him. "It might have had something to do with me being in here when it happened."

Giles gaped at him a bit before rubbing his forehead.

"G-Good Lord." Giles said. "Being so close to the entrance of the Hellmouth could certainly effect a ritual. Even though it is sealed it still puts off a tremendous amount of energy which is why the ritual worked so well."

"H-How can his memories and everything be real?" Buffy asked. "I mean it's just made up stuff."

"Actually it is theorized that anything people imagine actually exists in another dimension. They either possess a minute connection to that dimension or it comes into being when they imagine it." Giles lectured. "It's been proven that many separate dimensions exist. There could very well be a world where the exact character that Xander dressed as actually exists."

"Weird." Buffy said.

"What kind of things can you do with chakra?" Willow asked. "You said attacks and healing."

She quickly pulled out a notebook and pen with an eager grin. Willow was always happy to learn new things.

"Well," Xander said, grinning and putting his hands behind head. "It can be used to make someone stronger, faster, enhance their senses, even use the elements to make attacks, stick to any surface and walk on water."

"Elements?" Buffy asked.

"Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind." Xander told her. "Or as my memories say Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton and Fuuton."

When prompted he told Willow how to spell the names before continuing his explanation.

"The main shinobi disciplines are Ninjutsu(Ninja Techniques), Taijutsu basically martial arts, Kenjutsu or sword fighting, Genjutsu(Illusionary Attacks), Kinjutsu(Forbidden Techniques), and Iro-Jutsu(Medical Techniques). In my memories I remember seeing people having limbs reattached, poisons pulled directly from their bloodstream, bones mended in minutes, and coma patients brought back."

"Wow." Willow said.

"Shinobi could sign summoning contracts with different clans of animals from a different plain of existence and call upon them for aid. Some could be as small as a child or as large as a small mountain and many of them could use shinobi disciplines. All they usually took was some blood and chakra to summon them. The larger they were the more chakra it takes."

"One of Naruto's favorite disciplines was seals or Fūinjutsu as they call it. With a simple seal most shinobi learned it is possible to hold just about anything inside of some ink on a piece of paper where it is held and preserved. They can also make tags similar to grenades, flash bangs and smoke bombs, explosives. Some of the more powerful seals could even seal demons into objects or people."

"Good Lord." Giles cursed. "They too had demons and they sealed them into people?"

Xander nodded.

"Yeah." Xander replied gravely. "Their most powerful demons, called Bijuu, were really powerful and numbered nine in total. They are more powerful than anything we've ever encountered. The feeling they give off alone."

Xander shuddered as he remembered the feeling of blood lust and hatred of the Bijuu.

"They were basically giant malevolent chakra entities with almost infinite power available to them. Naruto's mom had one called The Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of her. It was the most powerful of all the Bijuu. The people who have them sealed into them are called Jinchūriki, or Power of Human Sacrifice. The people they are sealed into can use the Bijuu's power and make themselves really powerful, definitely SS-Rank at least."

"SS-Rank?" Giles asked, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Ah," Xander said, rubbing the back of his hair before stopping himself. That had been a mannerism of Naruto. "In a ninja village their missions, techniques and threat levels are based on a scale, from lowest to highest. They are D-Rank, Mid D-Rank, High D-Rank, Low C-Rank, Mid C-Rank, High D-Rank, Low B-Rank, Mid B-Rank, High B-Rank, Low A-Rank, Mid A-Rank, High A-Rank, and S-Rank. So SS-Rank is even higher."

"Fascinating." Giles said before thinking, _And scary._

"Their shinobi and kunoichi, which are female ninja, are further separated by ranks. There's Genin, Chūnin, Chūnin Instructors who teach at their school creatively called the The Academy, Tokubetsu Jōnin or Special Jōnin a ninja who specializes more in one specific area over others, Jōnin, Jōnin Instructors who teach teams of Genin, ANBU which are basically Black Ops and then there are Hunter-Nin who capture or kill rogue ninja called missing-nin." Xander continued. "The highest rank in the Hidden Villages are Kage. Konoha has a Hokage(Fire Shadow), Suna had a Kazekage(Wind Shadow), Iwa had a Tsuchikage(Earth Shadow), Kumo had a Raikage(Lightning Shadow) and Kiri had a Mizukage(Water Shadow). All of them at least S-Rank. S-Rank shinobi are capable of defeating whole armies or destroying a city by themselves. SS-Rank are even worse."

"Shit." Willow cursed in a rare incident before covering her mouth in embarrassment and going red.

"Agreed." Giles said not even bothering to admonish her "It's a big responsibility. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Thanks Uncle Ben." Xander said sarcastically before becoming serious at Giles' glare. "I get what you mean Giles. I'm not going to do something stupid with it. I _have_ seen what can be done with it."

"How powerful was Naruto?" Willow asked.

"A-Rank definitely, pushing S-Rank and he was only seventeen as well. I have nearly as much chakra as he did but very little control of it at the moment." Xander answered. "Luckily I still remember all of the control exercises and if I can work on it I should improve. I also seem to have the Uzumaki clan Kekkai Genkai or Bloodline Limit."

"Bloodline Limit?" Willow asked.

Xander bit into a glazed donut and swallowed before answering.

"Some people have what are known as Kekkai Genkai or Bloodline Limits. Special abilities sort of like the mutants from X-Men but are pretty stable and are passed down in families. In Konoha the famous ones are the Uchiha clan who has a Doujutsu, or Eye Technique, called the Sharingan which had different stages. The first stage the eye turns blood red and has a single tomoe or comma in it. This allows a Sharingan user to predict how their opponents will attack before they do it. The second stage which has two tomoe allows them to copy any jutsu or attack as long as it doesn't use a Kekkai Genkai and further boosts the power of the first stage. The third form boosts the abilities of the first two stages and allows the user to put someone under a Genjutsu with eye contact alone.

The second most famous Kekkai Genkai was the Byakugan, or All-Seeing Eye, it gives the user 359 degrees of vision when activated and allows them to see a person's chakra network. This belonged to the Hyūga clan. Their taijutsu form is based around disrupting their targets chakra making it so they can't use it. They can also kill with it by attacking the organs. They could literally cause their opponents heart to explode or liquefy their brain."

Hearing some gagging he winced. Willow looked like she was going to be sick while even Buffy looked a little green.

"Sorry." He apologized. Giving them a few moments to calm down he continued. "The most famous Kekkai Genkai in Konoha was Mokuton or Wood Release. It was only used by the first Hokage called the Shodaime or First Fire Shadow Senju Hashirama. With it he created an entire forest surrounding Konoha, put up the wall of Konoha which was famous for being unbreakable and raising whole buildings out of the ground with a single technique. The most amazing part of it is that Mokuton can be used to calm and control demons including the Bijuu."

"What does the Uzumaki Bloodline do?" Willow asked after she finished writing furiously.

Xander leaned back, balancing his chair with a grin.

"Well it gives the person a butt load of stamina, enhanced strength, speed, and healing capabilities far higher than even a normal ninja so great that it actually increases their natural lifespans. Naruto remembered hearing about some Uzumaki living well past three centuries. They stop aging once they reach a certain age until they near the end of their lives and then they age as a normal person would." Xander answered her. "The bloodline also includes increased chakra levels higher than any normal shinobi, closely resembling the chakra coils of a Jinchūriki, which is to say very very large as much as many Kage level shinobi put together. Some members of the clan were said to be born with special chakra."

"Special chakra?" Giles asked.

"It allowed them to manifest their chakra physically." Xander explained. "Naruto's mother could make chains from her chakra that were capable of restraining the Bijuu which was one of the reasons she was chosen to hold the Kyuubi before her Great-Aunt died. This also made Naruto, and thus me, different than even a normal Uzumaki as he was the son of a Jinchūriki. Some of it's attributes were passed on. All of his basic stats are higher than normal, thus so are mine."

Everyone was silent for a while absorbing all that Xander had said.

"Do you want to keep this power?" Buffy asked sceptically.

Xander looked at her like she had asked him if he wanted the money from a lottery he won. Basically asking if she was an idiot, causing her to flush slightly.

"Of course I do!" Xander said as if it was obvious. "With my chakra and Naruto's memories I can help out with patrolling a lot more. At least I will once I have trained up. You always said that you don't won't me helping since I'm _normal_ but now I will have abilities that can help me."

 _Not that she should have any say either way._ He thought rebelliously. _She has no right to dictate who fights and who doesn't._

"It's important that we do all that we can do." Xander said determined. "Especially for the people who have no idea what goes on after dark."

*Break*

"What's going on Uncle Rory?" Xander asked. Rory Harris was a tall, broad shouldered man with close cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He had been a career military man for twenty years before retiring.

"Tony's put a Restraining Order on you Xander." Rory said, sounding as if he didn't believe it himself. His younger brother had a lot of gall putting such a thing on Xander when it had always been Tony who knocked around his son. He knew about it since he had had many arguments with his brother about it, including several physical ones. "He said he wants you out of the house by morning. I brought the truck by. I'll help you grab your stuff. We can take it out to Dad's cabin, it's yours anyway."

The truck in question was a slightly beat up fixer-upper Xander had been working on with his Uncle. Painted dark blue the Chevy had some body damage and rust around the rear panels and the bed but was in otherwise decent shape. The inside was the nicest though with a cassette/radio and the interior was in really good shape. The windshield had a couple of small cracks but nothing major. In return for helping out at his shop his Uncle helped Xander find it and fix it up. Xander had wanted a car but Rory had talked him into the safer buy of the truck.

"Thanks Uncle Rory." Xander said. _So Tony couldn't take the treatment he always gave me?_

Rory waved off his thanks.

"No problem kid." Rory said. Rory genuinely liked his nephew and thought he was a good kid if a little unmotivated in school. He clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "Come on kiddo. Sooner we get this done the sooner you can get situated at your place."

It took them a couple of hours to have Xander's things packed away and into the truck. He didn't have a lot of stuff but his mattress and box springs took up a good amount of space along with his desk.

*Break*

 **Shinobi Stats(Basic)**

Senses- 2x

Healing-3x

Speed- 2x

Strength- 3x

 **Uzumaki Stats(Basic)**

Senses-6x

Healing-25x-Cuts and bruises heal in seconds, broken bones with minutes and limbs can be regrown in hours.

Speed- 5x

Strength-6x

 **Naruto/Xander Stats**

Senses- 8x

Healing- 50x

Speed-7x

Strength- 8x

 **Slayer Stats**

Senses-9x

Healing-10x

Speed-9x

Strength-10x

 **Vampire Stats** (Hellmouth) **(Master)**

Senses-4x(6) **(7)**

Healing-6x(8) **(10)**

Speed-5x(7) **(8)**

Strength-5x(7) **(8)**


	14. Heir of Power Ch 1- A New Beginning

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story. It is intended to be for entertainment uses only.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: A merger of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. How will the wizarding world fair?

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Leglimency'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _A/N:_ Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, violence, language and adult situations. Hogwarts in this story begins at thirteen and ends at nineteen. Not a big deal since witches and wizards are said to live longer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oi you! Stop!" A male voice called out from behind him.

Thirteen year old Harry James Potter cursed as he ran from the man trying to stop him. Not that the man didn't have a reason to be chasing the boy, he _had_ just taken a man's wallet. He felt no guilt since the man was only a muggle. Besides Harry's needs were greater than his own. It wasn't like the Dursley's gave him an excess of money after all. Harry used his slighter form to push or slide his way around the large crowds in London.

 _Stupid Muggles._ He spat mentally.

It went without saying that Harry had no great love or fondness for muggles. Most of them were weak and ignored everything they didn't think belonged in their little lives, especially those around Privet Drive in Surrey where he lived. You could do amazing feats of magic in front of them and most of time they find some way to excuse it away as something else; which wasn't always a bad thing for the magical community as a whole. Still they were a danger to the world of magic. For millennia the wizarding world had been more advanced the muggle world. The greatest thinkers and philosophers were wizards.

Health and hygiene had never been a problem in the wizarding world. They knew the importance of cleanliness centuries before the muggles. When muggles were still ignorant and drawing with pictures wizards had invented the written word, their homes were heated and well lit. It all changed at the beginning of the 1900s, with the dawn of the Industrial Revolution. Soon muggles were catching up to them. Transportation, health care, entertainment, production; suddenly there were areas where the standard world equaled or even exceeded the capabilities of the magical world.

The magical world had a great deal to be proud of as a culture. Where the muggle world was still struggling with racial and gender equality, the magical world was long past that. After all, magical power was not impacted by either factor. It was just as likely that the wife had a greater magical talent than her husband as the other way around. Yes, one could argue that the magical world treated the non-human magical species poorly but the muggle world didn't have a much better track record with indigenous people.

If there was one thing muggles were good at it was killing each other. There wasn't a day that went by that they weren't killing each other somewhere. What they lacked in magic they made up for with ingenuity and technology. Harry felt it was one of Voldemort's failings that he actually _had_ known what muggles were capable of and still allowed his followers to target them. It was the utmost foolishness to torment muggles so openly. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had risked breaking the Statute of Secrecy and had threatened to expose their world before they even controlled it.

A big factor that was becoming increasingly alarming was muggle technology. Witches and wizards had suffered in the World Wars just as the muggles had. There were no wards to stop bombs, bullets or their war machines. They could roll right through a magical town without even knowing it. Their two economies were semi-connected and the wizarding world had suffered alongside their muggle neighbors. No, muggles were dangerous and anyone who thought otherwise was a fool. They needed to be monitored so they would not destroy their world. Their technology was becoming that powerful and damaging.

This didn't even begin to factor in their population. Muggles outnumbered witches and wizards by quite a bit. While Magicals numbered in the millions muggles numbered in the billions and didn't show any sign of stopping. Harry could see where it was going. Supply and demand. The muggles were using the Earth's natural resources like they were infinite; they were not. Within a century to a century and a half shortages would start to be noticed. Most countries didn't even have any measure of population control.

Some of the local teens liked to try and pick on Harry since they thought that he was weird. He didn't really have any friends nor had he ever tried to make any. They weren't magical or important and thus weren't worthy of his acknowledgment. Harry kept mostly to himself and was seen reading most of time. He didn't read just about one subject but a wide variety. While he might have thought a majority of muggles were useless it didn't mean he wouldn't use their knowledge for his own gain. Knowledge was a power all it's own, one he would never neglect to acquire for himself. Besides the fiction in the wizarding world left a lot to be desired.

Harry spent a lot of his time working on his wandless magic skills since he knew that they would be essential later in life. Wandless magic was not exactly _uncommon_ in the wizarding world, with many witches and wizards being able to utilize it in some way. The size of a witch or wizards core usually played a large part on how skilled one was with wandless magic and the variety of spells they could cast. It was also effected by how close a connection the witch or wizard established with their core. Harry had spent years nurturing the connection with his own.

Wands and other focuses were used because they allowed their users to access their magic easier, thus allowing them to perform a wider range of spells with more consistent power. Though with enough time any witch or wizard could become proficient in using their wandless magics, most were just too lazy to put the time in it seeing as they had wands which they thought superior.

 _Fools. They ignore a possible advantage over the average masses._ Harry sneered mentally. He would never make such a mistake. A majority of the witches and wizards were helpless without their wands. He would never allow himself to be so helpless.

There was no debating that Harry was powerful for a magical pre-teen. He both coveted and respected power. If you weren't powerful or didn't have something that interested him he normally wouldn't acknowledge you. You were basically beneath his notice. Harry disdained weakness just as Tom Riddle had. He saw no reason why others couldn't strengthen themselves. That didn't mean he necessarily couldn't find a use for anybody, cannon fodder was needed after all. If he needed knowledge he sought it out. If he needed to be stronger he worked for it.

His pursuit for greater power didn't stop with just his mind and magic either. He worked his body as well. Harry was tall for his age and slim with a swimmers build but a healthy amount of muscle and definition. Harry continually worked to strengthen his mind, magic and body and he would never stop. He had even gotten his relatives to allow him to train in muggle self defense classes including handling weapons. It would take him years to get up to a master level but he really enjoyed it. He didn't have any weapons of his own, and couldn't get his relatives to buy him any so he had to transfigure them, even then they weren't as good as the real thing.

Harry was 1st in his class with top grades in every subjects and he already spoke several languages. Even though it was muggle school his pride would not allow him to do anything but his best. He knew many languages including Spanish, German, French, Portuguese, Romanian, Egyptian, Albanian, Swedish, Finnish, Japanese, Chinese, Hindi, Russian, Sumerian, Babylonian, Greek, Arabic, Ancient Greek, Italian and the Aztec and Incan languages. The magical languages he could speak were Parseltongue, Gobbledygook, Latin, Mermish and even some elvish, giant and troll. He had learned Mermish as well since many treasures had been lost as sea over the years, treasure waiting to be found.

He learned to not only speak the languages but to read and write them. It was foolish to not know what possible enemies spoke and Goblins very much disdained wizards and the restrictions place upon them. The last language he spoke wasn't necessarily a language but it allowed him to communicate with Dementors. Not that he thought to get much use out of it in the future. If he had his way he would destroy the monsters. He had no use for needlessly torturing prisoners. Dementors were simply too dangerous to be allowed to live.

If anyone knew about this they would make both amazed and wonder at how he had learned everything at such a young age. Especially since he was not supposed to have had any interaction with magic that others knew of. The truth was the failed killing curse not only forged a connection between Harry and Voldemort but transferred a piece of Voldemort's soul, and some of his magic to Harry as well. The horcrux had tried to possess him but had failed since the magic from his mother's sacrifice was fresh.

Unfortunately when Dumbledore tied it to wards around Number Four Privet Drive the protection became dependent on the love Harry was given. Since his relatives despised his very existence the protection weakened. The horcrux had sensed this and tried to possess him again and once more failed. In a last bit of desperation it had latched onto his soul and transferred all of it's knowledge to him. The memories had heavily influenced the person Harry was. He was neither strictly Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter anymore but a melding of them. It had both harmed and helped Harry, in that he learned to utilize his magic early but he also saw things that no child should ever have to see.

Out of necessity one of the first things he had learned from his memories was Occlumency. He had had half a centuries worth of memories forced into head without warning. In the beginning they had given him headaches and random flashes of memories at inopportune times. He had built his shields behind of the natural ones that all witches and wizards had. He was by no means a Master at it yet, a powerful Legilimens would eventually be able to break into his mind after fifteen minutes of trying but for his age it was impressive. Learning Occlumency had helped him focus his magic while Leglimency, combined with wandless compulsion charms helped to develop Telepathy which allowed him control his relatives and others to a degree.

He used it to plant suggestions in his Aunt and Uncle's minds until he was allowed a decent amount of food, good clothes and the smallest bedroom upstairs. He had carefully adjusted their attitudes of him over a period of a several months lest they get suspicious, not that they were particularly strong willed or intelligent anyway but better safe than sorry. He felt no guilt whatsoever about controlling his relatives due to the way they had treated him. He had tied them to the wards around Number Four to draw power from. When he reentered the wizarding world and had access to his vaults he would come up with a more permanent solution. For now his relatives mostly ignored him except to ask him to do a few chores which was fine by him. He used the work and some of own free time to keep his body in shape.

The effects of multiple rituals Tom Riddle had done in his life had transferred over to Harry as well. He had almost inhuman reflexes, highly durable skin, greater physical strength than should have been possible for his age and size and he was more resistant to magical attacks. He had had to utilize a mirror to test the last one, trying to hit himself with a wandless stunning charm. Most low level spells such as a stunning charm would be ineffective against him. Tom had also done rituals to lengthen his natural life span but Harry didn't know if they would have the same effect on him or not.

Running into an alleyway Harry twisted and apparated into his bedroom. Thankfully he renewed his one-way silencing charms on it every morning and night so it went unnoticed even by the wards placed around the home since he was keyed into them. He really didn't care for apparating but wasn't able to "ghost" like Voldemort had which allowed him to move quickly over large areas, seemingly disappearing and reappearing without sound, and a slight afterimage. It looked like a cool skill to have even if it did remind him of a vampire from the muggle movies.

It was actually a skill that Dumbledore had developed. It was actually a different form of apparition. It allowed the user to to be able to get to a location without immediately teleporting, but still at an immense speed, and also being fully in control at the same time. Walking downstairs Harry found his Aunt sitting in the lounge trying to knit something for his little whale of a cousin.

"There's roast, gravy and potatoes for dinner. Make a plate and take it up to your room." Petunia said, not even looking up from her knitting.

Harry didn't even bother acknowledging her and just walked into the kitchen. His uncle and cousin were sitting at the table pigging out. Quickly grabbing a plate lest they eat all the food, he filled it full before grabbing a large glass of fruit juice and walking upstairs. He would not sit and eat with them if he could help it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He woke the next morning to the sun shining through the window and onto his face. Getting up he slipped on his running clothes before taking off outside. Today was his birthday but he wasn't expecting a party from the Dursley's; not that he wanted one. He usually received a bit of money and a Happy Birthday but that was about it.

On his way back inside he found a pile of letters on the floor. Quickly looking through them he found a large envelope with:

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Corner Bedroom_

 _Number 4, Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging, Surrey_

Stuffing it into his messenger bag before anyone could see it he laid the rest of the mail on a small table in the hallway. Walking into his bedroom he put his letter away in his desk before taking a quick shower. When he arrived back into his room he immediately opened the envelope. Inside was four folded pieces of parchment, two pamphlets, a train ticket with golden trim that read Platform 9 ¾, a small leather pouch, and a school brochure.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry if you so desire. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment along with an acceptance form. Also provided with this letter is a school brochure and several pamphlets explaining the magical world, how to get to our shopping centers, The Ministry of Magic, and lastly Hogsmeade, an all magical settlement located near Hogwarts._

 _Please owl your acceptance or denial no later than August 10th. If you are unable to obtain an owl you may place the letter in the muggle mail addressed to: Hogwarts School for the Gifted and it will reach us. Term begins on September 1st._

 _Students should note that they are allowed to bring a cat, an owl, or a toad as their companion to Hogwarts. Any others must be specially requested before school begins._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Head of Gryffindor House_

 _Transfiguration Mistress, 1st Class_

 _P.S. Included in this envelope is a small leather pouch. Inside is the key to your trust vault in Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley set up by your late parents. Since you live with muggles(non-magical people) you can use this envelope to hide the key from them if you need to and to hold it safely. A school representative is available to take you to gather your supplies if your Aunt and Uncle are unable to._

Opening the envelope farther he found the small leather pouch. With his senses he felt a weak Muggle-Repelling charm on it. Opening it a golden key fell out. He knew that different keys indicated different levels of a clients wealth in Gringotts. Gold was for the wealthiest clients.

Opening his window he whistled and watched as one of the school's barn owls flew in, landing on his desk. He sealed a letter of acceptance inside an envelope before handing it to the bird. He asked for a representative to come since he didn't want to show the advanced things that he could do or that he knew about the wizarding world at all when he wasn't supposed to. Harry had argued with himself back and forth for a long time on deciding whether or not to attend Hogwarts. While he knew more about magic than they would ever teach him there learning magic wasn't the only reason to go. Only the most powerful and elite were accepted to attend Hogwarts. Power and position meant possible allies for the future. With him attending Hogwarts he could gather to him allies when they young enough for him to mold them to his liking. Finally he decided that it would be best for him to do so.

Meanwhile Harry opened the brochure. It was a fairly new procedure, obviously based off the muggle private schooling idea. It mainly talked about the school, the subjects it taught,about Hogsmeade and how to get to Platform 9 ¾. Towards the back was a teacher directory. Included were pictures and a summary of their lives and qualifications.

 _Severus Snape!_ He growled while his eyes narrowed with anger and hatred.

He had been one of Voldemort's Death Eaters and had led to Voldemort pursuing his parents with an even greater furor and killing them. He knew that Snape had hated his father and his godfather for bullying him while he attended Hogwarts. Snape had been infatuated with his mother who he had been friends with before attending Hogwarts but had a falling out with in their fifth year.

 _~Flashback~_

" _What is it you needed to speak with me about Severus?"_ _I whispered dangerously while running my long, thin fingers along Nagini's smooth scales. While Severus was a valuable servant he was entirely too slippery. He sly and cunning, a true Slytherin. Still he had sent him out to spy on the Old Fool and he might have something of import to speak with him about._

 _I am amused to see Severus' skin pale slightly at his dangerous tone. My followers know to tread carefully around me when my anger is roused. Those that didn't soon learned the lesson. Painful curses were great motivators even to some of the imbeciles that serve me._

" _M-My Lord I was spying on Dumbledore like you asked and followed him to the Hogs Head pub in Hogsmeade." Severus said, kneeling on the floor in front of him. Ah the pub of the manipulative old fool's brother. I scoff mentally at the thought of such a powerful wizard willingly languishing in such filth, such a lowly profession. The strong were meant to lead, the weak were to serve. My servant shifts in front of me and I know that Severus is afraid but he needn't be if he has brought me good news. "He was interviewing a new teacher for the Divination Post, a Trelawney."_

 _My eyes narrowed while my nostrils flared._

" _Get on with it Severus." I hissed, waving a hand impatiently. "I have very little interest in the subject of Divination."_

" _O-of course my L-Lord." Severus stuttered. "He was about to end the interview as she appeared to be a fraud when she went into a trance and began to give a prophecy. It spoke of one with the power to defeat you my Lord."_

" _How did she sound?" I asked intently, glaring at him. It was known to those who did the research that those with visions acted peculiarly during them._

" _She became rigid and spoke in a raspy voice with a slight echo." Severus answered. "When it was over she went on as if she hadn't done anything."_

" _Hmm, it sounds like she is actually a Prophetess, not a seer. They never remember the prophecies they deliver." I murmured before refocusing my ruby gaze on my servant. "What did this prophecy say Severus?"_

" _The one born with the power to vanquish the –Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies." Severus answered. "I-I was not able to hear the rest it for I was caught by the Headmaster's brother."_

 _Rage pounded through my veins. **Incompetent Fool!**_

" _Crucio!" I cursed him. The intoxicating feeling of Dark Magic rushed through my body as my magic reached out and lit his nerves on fire. I only held it for several seconds since had brought me this important news and because he was a Potions Master. He couldn't afford to damage Severus permanently. That was the main reason Severus did not perform many tasks for him that took him out of safety. Potion Masters were rare, especially those who agreed with his philosophies. "That is for your incompetence Severus. I honestly expected more from you. Now leave me."_

 _Severus stumbled to his feet._

" _Y-yes my Lord." He said with a shaky bow._

 _I growled after he left, standing up to pace the room. My wand flashes as I destroy everything within reach in my rage._

 _A fucking prophecy! After all that I had accomplished, all that I had sacrificed how could this have possibly happened? I cannot believe that a mere babe would be able to defeat me, me Lord Voldemort! The greatest sorcerer in the world. After all that I have subjected myself to. All of the rituals and the spells and potions. I, who have gone further than any other in the pursuit of immortality._

 _I had never given prophecy or divination much thought. It was widely considered a useless discipline, only useful to those with the Sight. Still I could not discount the child growing up and being trained by my enemies to defeat me._

" _I will not die!" I growled. "Nothing will stop me from achieving my destiny!"_

 _I panted harshly, my heart thundering in my chest._

 _§What troubles you my Master?§_ _Nagini asked._

 _I grimaced as I forced myself to calm down utilizing Occlumency. I needed to be calm and plan._

 _§It seems that there is someone with the potential to destroy me and all of my hard work!§_ _I replied with a growl. I would not allow that to happen! I had come too far to fail now._

 _§Surely no one could stand up to you Master. Even the old fool Dumbledore is no match for your greatness.§_ _She hissed._

 _§There is never a certainty my dear.§ I replied, scowling at the fire burning in my fireplace. §There is always the possibility of defeat.§_

 _§Then you should eliminate this enemy before they can harm you.§ Nagini encouraged him._

 _§Even if it is a child?§ I asked, knowing how protective magical serpents were of the young._

 _§Even if that is so Master.§ She replied, a slight tone of regret. §Surely the sacrifice of one child is worth it to obtain your great goals.§_

 _~End Flashback~_

Harry might not care as much for his parents as a normal person but they had been his!

 _Mine!Mine!Mine!_

Harry uncurled his fists, briefly showing bloody nail marks before they healed.

 _Severus Snape, you will get what is coming to you. I swear it!_ Harry mentally growled. The pathetic man was one of the reasons his mother was dead. He also remembered how Snape had lusted after his mother and had even asked the Voldemort to spare her. Voldemort had given her a chance to escape but she had given her life for his in hope of saving him.

 _She should have fought, destroyed the wall and escaped with me._ Harry thought bitterly. _If she had lived I would not have grown up with muggles._


	15. Heir of Power Chp 2- Alley's & Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this story.

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Mind Speech'_

" _Spells_ "

 _§Parseltongue§_

" _Foreign Languages"_

 **Chapter One:**

 _ **The Alleys & Hogwarts**_

 _Ding. Dong._

The ringing of the doorbell interrupted the Dursley's and Harry's breakfast two days later. Harry watched his Uncle's face as it took on an angry look.

"Who calls upon people this early in the morning?" Vernon asked angrily, slamming his newspaper onto the table.

"I'll get it Uncle." Harry said feeling the magical person on the other side of the door.

"Fine boy. Answer it and tell them to go away." Vernon grumbled.

Harry walked swiftly into the hallway and opened the door. Standing outside was Aurora Sinistra, a thirty-seven year old Slytherin alumnus. From Tom's memories he knew that she had been neutral in regards to the war but was a powerful witch in her own right. She stood tall at 5'8, with long midnight black hair and cool sea green eyes, a couple shades lighter than his own.

She had a body to die for and practically oozed sexiness and danger. He admitted, at least to himself that she was damned sexy but he would never allow his emotions to control him. She smirked a little when she saw him staring even if he had only entered puberty a year before. Sometimes she really enjoyed messing with the opposite sex.

"Mr. Potter I am Professor Sinistra from Hogwarts. I teach Astronomy." She said her voice, soft and slightly hypnotic. Harry felt a magical pull trying to pull at his mental defenses. She had some magical creature blood in her, reaching out senses it came to him, Siren blood. It was weak but probably still enough to give her a beautiful singing voice and slight pull on weaker minds. "Your acceptance letter should have informed you that I was coming to help you purchase your supplies."

"Yes I remember." Harry replied, letting the slight pull of her gift to slide over his mental shields. "Please do come inside and have a seat in the lounge."

Harry led her into the lounge before waving her to a seat.

"I will be back after I speak with my relatives Professor." Harry said. He didn't want her interacting with his relatives. "They are a little uncomfortable with magic."

"Of course Mr. Potter." Sinistra nodded.

Walking into the kitchen he waved his hand, placing a muffling charm on the door. A silencing charm would have been suspicious.

"Well who was it boy?" Vernon asked, making the mistake of looking Harry in the eyes; almost causing Harry to smirk in triumph.

"It's a teacher from my new school. She is here to take me to get my supplies." Harry answered causing Vernon to redden and his Aunt to stiffen. Dudley only looked confused which was one of his normal expressions. "If I go to this school I will be gone most of the year and you won't have to see me."

Harry carefully tweaked Vernon's thoughts more to allowing him to go, making it appear as if Vernon had thought it himself. It didn't take much since they wouldn't be responsible for him or see him for most of the year. Vernon certainly didn't like him and he hated magic.

"Fine boy but don't think we're paying for it." Vernon grunted. "And I'm not picking you up."

"Of course not." Harry replied, mentally sneering. "I will probably be back later this evening."

He turned around and made his way back into the lounge to see Professor Sinistra looking at the pictures on the wall. There were a few of him but mostly they contained the three Dursley's. Not that he had ever really wanted to have his picture taken in the first place. The Dursley's had thought that it would look strange if there were no pictures of him alongside Dudley's. The Professor turned around when he cleared his throat.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are Professor." Harry told her.

"You've spoken with your relatives?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"Of course." He answered.

"Very well. We will be apparating to Diagon Alley. What muggles, non-magicals, called teleporting." She said before smirking and conjuring him a black hooded cloak. "We don't need to be attracting unwanted attention."

She didn't further explain that so he didn't really know what she meant. Even if he had suspicions. Knowledge was Power, a quote that muggles actually got right. However he was sure that he would find out what she meant later. Sinistra opened the door before leading him past the ward boundary.

"If you'll grip my arm we can go." She said. Once he did she twirled on the spot and they disappeared and reappeared with a small crack.

Diagon Alley was bustling with activity when they arrives. Witches and wizards everywhere were haggling prices with street vendors while children 'oohed and awed' over the latest broom. Owl and bats screeched and flew above the alleyway. Harry's eyes briefly widened. Diagon Alley was definitely a lot better in person, not to mention the other Alleys. He quickly hid his reaction but Sinistra smirked a little showing that she had seen it.

There were five offshoots of Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was the main Alley and held just about anything a normal Hogwarts student needed and was where the main entrance to Gringotts was. The other Alley's were more specialized. Knockturn Alley held stores that usually dealt in more exotic or rare magical items, adult entertainment, and some seedier pubs. There were a couple of good Apothecaries and book stores in Knockturn that dealt in more exotic and rare ingredients. It was also home of the "slums" of the Alleys.

Morrigan Alley contained mostly high end clothiers and leather work shops along with several restaurants, hair salons, Healers offices and a large park for lounging and picnics. Horizon Alley held many green grocers, farmers markets, cheese makers, dairies, dry good shops, butcher shops, apartments and fish mongers. Useful so witches and wizards didn't have to venture into the muggle world to purchase their food.

Erith Alley contained several law offices, accounting offices, hotels, and many of the specialty shops. There were many good books stores there that have a larger variety that Flourish and Blott's but they were usually more expensive as well. The British Magical library and Museum had entrance portals there as well. The last was Margus Alley which held mainly industrial buildings including several famous breweries like Ogden's Best Firewhiskey, Mrs. Frobisher's Butterbeer and Nimbus Broom Co.

"Come along we don't want to stand on the apparition spot for too long. We could get splinched with someone else, sharing bodies. Nasty to say the least." Sinistra smirked. "First stop will be Gringotts Bank so you can pay for your supplies."

The Gringotts building dominated the middle of the Alley where it split into the other Alleys. It was a large, imposing and beautiful building made of white marble veined with gold. Large stone gargoyles stared down at the crowd menacingly. They weren't made just for looks however, Harry knew that they could be animated to protect Gringotts if it ever came under attack.

Voldemort had never led any attacks on the Goblins because he knew that they controlled all of the magical world's finances. That was something he had had intended to rectify eventually but as long as they had a firm grip on the economy he would leave them be. Without money his campaign for ruling the magical world would have failed. Even though he had several caches hidden around the country and the world the majority of his money and that of his follower's was stored in Gringotts.

Hell it could be said that Voldemort even had a small amount of respect for the beasts. They were proud warriors and vicious in both battle and their financial dealings. They had remained neutral in the last war, fighting for neither the Light or the Dark. He had planned to conquer them after he controlled the country if they didn't cooperate with his regime. Harry had his own thoughts on the Goblins having exclusive rights to their economy and if he had his way he would break it and them.

Harry and Sinistra were bowed into the doors by the two Goblin warriors guarding the doors. Harry nodded in return with a closed mouth smile since it could be considered impolite to intentionally show teeth to goblins. It could be taken as an insult or a challenge for battle. Harry felt the wards flow over him searching for his intent and a few other things. He ignored the pull of the poem on the door with his mental shields but pretended to read it. It was an ingenious compulsion that made it so people were less inclined to attempt to rob the bank.

Walking up to a short line they waited to get to the front and for the teller to acknowledge them. The goblin was short but had long graying hair and wore square spectacles with golden wire frames. The goblin ignored them in favor of writing in his ledger before closing it.

"Next." He barked.

"Mr. Potter needs to visit his vault." Professor Sinistra said.

"Key." The goblin demanded. Harry handed him the small key for his inspection. The goblin nodded before barking, "Griphook!"

"Yes sir?" A squat brown skinned goblin with a small goatee asked in a high voice.

"Take them to vault 687." The teller growled commandingly. Harry knew that cart operators were lower in caste to Tellers whom were lower than Account Managers, who answered to a Branch Manager who answered to a Council of Elder who answered to the royal family.

"Yes sir." Griphook replied before motioning for them to follow. "Follow me please."

The ride down was over too soon in Harry's opinion. He enjoyed the speed that the cart flew at while Professor Sinistra seemed to enjoy herself as well. She had at least cracked a smile. Pulling to a stop Harry climbed out. Griphook allowed him a few seconds to regain his balance before holding out a clawed hand.

"Key please." He asked. Harry silently handed him the key and watched as he opened the vault which was filled with many large piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"What are these?" Harry asked, acting like he didn't know.

"This is the currency that the wizarding world uses Mr. Potter." Professor Sinistra answered before pointing out each coin. "The gold coins are galleons, the silver sickles, and the bronze coins are called knuts. There are twenty-nine knuts to a sickle and seventeen sickles to a galleon."

"How much should I need for the year Professor?" Harry asked her.

"I think a hundred galleons in various coins should cover it." Sinistra answered.

"There is a weightless money bag on the wall for your use Mr. Potter." Griphook informed him.

"Thank you." Harry said, spying the leather pouch on the wall. He quickly filled it with money before tying it to his belt. He would worry about getting a better secured one later.

"What would you like to get first?" Sinistra asked as they stepped out of Gringotts.

"Clothes first if you please." Harry said almost shuddering. None of his personalities personally cared but for clothes shopping but Riddle knew that wearing good clothes improved other people's image of them. After all, humans judged by appearance long before personality. Voldemort hadn't cared after his body had been warped by the various rituals he wen through. He found his knew inhuman form made up for by being fearful and intimidating. Anything was worth sacrificing for more power in his opinion.

Sinistra's face took on a look of almost malevolent glee.

"I know just the place." She said, grabbing Harry's arm in her excitement causing him to almost react with violence. He did not enjoy being grabbed or touched without his permission. Still he tensed slightly causing her to loosen her grip slightly.

 _Perhaps this was a mistake._ Harry thought as he was partially dragged towards Morrigan Alley where they stopped in front of a shop called _Griserro's Fine Clothiers_.

"They make only the best clothes here." Sinistra told him.

Harry agreed with the quality he saw in the store display windows. Thankfully he was well off and could afford the best. No second hand robes for him. When Tom had gone to Hogwarts he had been given money from a scholarship fund and that was all he could afford the first few years. It had not endeared him to his Slytherin classmates, though they hadn't said much after had proven his intelligence and power.

Harry was definitely impressed with the inside which was definitely bigger than it should be based on the outside. It was how so many shops fit in the Alleys in the middle of London, every one was magically expanded inside. Several large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling over racks of prepared clothes and shelves upon shelves of different material illuminating the rooms well.

"Welcome, welcome." A smiling, boisterous witch with graying auburn hair pulled in a stylish bun called out as she walked towards the two. "Ah young Mistress Aurora, how are you?"

"I am fine Madame Esmeralda." Aurora smiled. "My young charge is in need of a full wardrobe. I'm sure that we can expect the usual discretion."

"Of course Mistress Aurora, we value the privacy of all our customers." The witch replied instantly before turning her attention to Harry and bowing. "Welcome young sir to Griserro's Fine Clothiers, I am Madame Esmeralda."

"If we might have a private fitting room Madame?" Aurora said discreetly handing her a small leather coin pouch.

"Of course Mistress Aurora." Madame Esmeralda replied with a smile before leading them towards a back room. Once back there Aurora flicked her wand causing the robe to float off of him and neatly fold itself. To Madame Esmeralda's credit she merely stared a few seconds before smiling.

"I can see now why you wished for a private room." Madame Esmeralda said, bowing her head slight towards him. "If I might young Master Potter, welcome back to the Wizarding World."

"Thank you Madame." Harry said, bowing back slightly. "I am glad to be back."

Madame Esmeralda's smile widened a tad.

"So polite. You may take a seat Mistress Aurora." Madame Esmeralda told Sinistra motioning towards a comfortable chair. She snapped her fingers once and a steaming pot of tea appeared with cups, cream and sugar before a plate of pastries appeared next to it. "Now Master Potter let us begin."

She waved her wand causing a floating quill to begin writing his measurements before different reels of fabric jumped into the air at her direction.

"Not to worry Master Potter." Madame Esmeralda saw him eying the different fabrics. "You'll get only the finest clothes here and on a discount. Your grandmother Patricia Potter was a dear friend of mine and help me to start my business."

"Thank you Madame." Harry smiled. He wasn't one to turn down a discount if it was offered.

Through the fitting Madame Esmeralda told him several tales of her days at Hogwarts spent with his grandmother and even told him how his grandfather Edward had courted her. Several of the stories caused him to laugh. During the fitting Madame Esmeralda had one of her assistance take measurements for his feet to give to a nearby cobbler. He left wearing new finely made emerald green robes under a black cloak with the Potter family crest embroidered on it and a pair of soft trousers. He was no longer wearing his trainers but a pair of very comfortable dark brown leather boots from a cobbler several buildings down. They were charmed for comfort and to keep his feet cool and dry. He definitely felt more like a wizard now.

Their next stop was a trunk shop where he purchased a multi-compartment trunk with a library compartment connected with a study. The first compartment was slightly expanded and could hold his cauldron, telescope and other odds and ends. Turned on it's side the second compartment opened into a compartment for his clothes. He could hang his shirts, robes and coats on racks while there were several drawers for the rest of his clothes. The third contained a cabinet for his potions and potion ingredients that would keep them preserved and fresh. The Fourth contained rotating books wracks that could store up to five thousand books and scrolls. The last was a library with a desk, comfortable chair and bookshelves. That compartment he kept to himself as it was strictly allowed at Hogwarts. Luckily as heir of his family he couldn't get into very much trouble if it was found by a teacher. He had it open only to his magical signature and keys and would add more security of his own later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Since returning and revisiting the Alleys Harry had browsed through his newly purchased books including the ones that told the story of the night his parents had been killed. He had also purchased back issues of various papers all the way back to that night and books to review the events that had passed since he had been out of the magical world. Harry had sneered when he read what they all called him. A majority of witches and wizards were sheep, believing whatever they were told. Love had not been the only thing that saved him that night, the prophecy that Voldemort had been tricked into activating had along with a blood magic ritual cast by his mother. Voldemort hadn't accounted for either.

He knew for a fact that Voldemort _wasn't_ dead since he had gone a long way in making sure that he could survive past death. A simple killing curse wouldn't have killed him, only destroy his physical body. Not that Voldemort had known that it would work since it was all theory until put into practice, something he had never planned to do. All of the painful and time consuming rituals had paid off even if he could no longer be considered human. Voldemort had given up the ability to reproduce and had done away with several of his internal organs. Using the magics of the rituals to partially sustain his younger than normal form.

Voldemort had tried creating horcruxes but had only managed to create three, which he considered a personal failure and a slight against his great lineage and power. He had locked away all of the goodness in him, all his childhood dreams evenly throughout them. Tom Marvolo Riddle had once been inspired to use his power to help others with similar situations to his own and make sure that no one else went through what he did as an adolescent. He had wanted to take the rest of the muggleborns and muggle-raised and integrate them into their society at an early age. He wanted no killing or expelling of squibs from the magical world. Just because they were unable to access their magic didn't mean they didn't have it or precious magical blood. They were still able to utilize magical devices and utilize the non-wand magical disciplines.

The bitterness, anger and hatred he felt however became too strong and he fell to the pull of power, and using it against those weaker than him. He was also driven by his fear of death, the World War and the fate of his mother always in the back of his mind. When he was done creating his horcruxes he was less human and still thought himself more powerful than ever. Unfortunately it was clear to him now that something had gone very wrong with Voldemort. Sealing off parts of himself had broken something inside of the man. It had driven him into a functioning madness. After making his first horcrux he could no longer felt his conscience, caution or love. He became a twisted man bent on ruling the world and killed any who opposed him and even his own followers.

Harry knew that magical world was broken and stagnating. It needed strong leaders to breath new life into it. The Ministry wasn't going to do anything about it. The fools had even let a majority of the Dark Lords follower's to escape Azkaban by claiming to be under the Imperious Curse. An outright lie since the mark could not be taken unwillingly, it had to be done with full consent. Like the muggle quote said "Money talks and bullshit walks.". Money bought it's own form of justice. The Ministry also spent a lot of time cracking down on different types of magic they didn't want others to learn. Labeling it dark because it used powerful emotions or the average person could not use it. Sure there were magicks out there that were _truly_ dark but not everything they labeled was so.

Harry was determined to become that leader. He would rejuvenate the magical world and would wake them from their apathy. He knew, however, that he would not be able to do it alone. While he was a powerful wizard, and would only grow more so in the future, he would not be able to take on everyone on his own. He would need trusted friends, allies and followers.

He would not go Dumbledore's route and excuse the bad things people did nor would he keep information from his followers. He also wouldn't go Voldemort's way either. He tortured and even killed his own followers for the littlest things. The majority of his low-level and even mid-tier followers followed him out of fear not loyalty. Harry was determined that he would give his followers a reason to be loyal and to look up to him. Many would label him a Dark Lord but he would do what he had to to save his world.

Luckily for him he would have advantages Tom Riddle hadn't had when he started out. Harry was already famous in the magical world and he was the heir of an Most Ancient and Most Noble House with a hereditary seat on the Wizengamot and Titles. This brought political and monetary power to back his personally large magical power. One good thing about his father being dead was that he could claim it in the next decade. Normally he would have had to wait seven or more decades to inherit the position of Head of House.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry walked outside dressed in expensive black robes, slacks and his new favorite comfortable leather boots. He had cast a mild notice-me-not charm around him to affect muggles. He had business in Gringotts and the Alleys that he hadn't wanted to do in front of a Hogwarts Professor. Holding out his wand he pointed it downwards before pushing his magic through it slightly. Doing so would summon a magical taxi to him. A few seconds later a plain black car stopped in front of him with a hiss.

"Welcome young sir." The driver said. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you." Harry replied with a courteous nod. "I need to get to Diagon Alley please."

"Of course sir." The driver said, opening the door for him. "No luggage?"

Harry shook his head.

"None." He said.

The inside of the car was comfortable and the seats were modified with comfort charms. A magical taxi was similar to the Knight Bus that everything seemed to jump out of the front of it and it drove very fast. They cost more to ride in but it also didn't throw you around everywhere, nor was it crowded with others. Harry didn't even feel it when they took off nor when they stopped in a wide area of Diagon Alley set apart for this purpose.

"That'll be three sickles sir." The driver said.

Harry nodded and handed him six instead.

"Thank you sir." The driver smiled, thankful for the tip.

Harry nodded before exiting the car.

"May I help you?" The teller, named Hardbrawler, drawled.

"I have an appointment with my Account Manager Rockwall." Harry replied showing him the letter he had.

"Very well." Hardbrawler said before snapping his fingers to get him an escort. The office Harry walked into was lavishly decorated with quite a bit of gold and precious stones along with various weapons and armors.

" _May your day be profitable and your enemy's entrails be spilled before you."_ Harry snarled out in Gobbledygook. Rockwall's mouth widened in a smile showing off his sharp, needle-like teeth.

"A passable accent." Rockwall drawled.

"I have not been able to practice with it much." Harry assented.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" Rockwall asked.

"I would like a complete listing of my family's assets and a way to access my funds easier without having to come to Gringotts and wasting our mutual valuable time." Harry answered. "I would also like a copy of my parents wills and access to my family vault."

The Goblins were a warrior race but they were also shrewd bankers. They valued their time as time was money. It's better to not flatter them and waste their time with worthless platitudes. He was also lucky that he didn't have to be of age to access all of his vaults. No matter what the Ministry thought the Goblins didn't care about him being of age or not, even if there were caps on how much money he could use.

"Very well." Rockwall said before picking up the phone receiver on his desk. He barked into it sharply in Gobbledygook, though a separate dialect than he had used, before slamming it down.

 _ **Assets of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**_

 _Vault 5_ \- Potter Main Vault- 3,500,996-In a mixture of galleons, sickles & knuts

Various Heirlooms

Potter Family Library*

Pure Ingots- Gold, Silver, Platinum, Iron, Mithril

Various Jewelry

Property Deeds

Contents of Cottage- _#37 Godric's Rd, Godric's Hallow, Wales_

 _Vault 6_ \- Potter Investment Vault- 10,000 galleons

 _Vault 687_ \- Potter Trust Vault- 23,675 galleons

 _Property_

Cottage- _#37 Godric's Rd, Godric's Hallow, Wales_

Clay Way- _352 Hind Ln, Hogsmeade_

Potter Manor- _The Kiln_ -Wales- _Unplottable_

Potter Town House- _Potter Way_ \- _London, England_

Potter Apartments- _London, England_

Potteur Castle- _Scotland-Unplottable_

Potter Farms- _Unplottable_

Potter Plantation- _Charlotte, North Carolina_

Villa- _Naples, Italy_

Vineyard- _Versailles, France_

#12 Diagon Alley- Currently _Mariel's Apothecary_

#26 Diagon Alley- Currently _Madam Malkin's Fine Robes For All Occasions_

#17 Diagon Alley- Currently _Quality Quidditch Supplies_

#19 Horizon Alley- Currently _Potter's Grocers_

#19 & 20 Knockturn Alley- Currently _Mitchel's Elves and Exotic Pets_

"Your trust vault was set up by your grandfather Edward Potter the day after you were born. He deposited 16,619 galleons inside. This money sat in your trust account gathering an interest of one and a half percent each year which is deposited on your birthday. After the war ended there were several deposits from grateful witches and wizards which only added to the value of your trust vault." Rosgow informed him. "The money in your family vault would normally be out of your reach until you reach the age of nineteen outside of an emergency. However you are the last of your line and you can claim the Head of House ring when you are seventeen years old. All items inside are of course available to you now."

Harry cleared his throat.

"And the investment vault?" Harry asked.

"The brainchild of your Great-Grandfather Thomas Potter. It keeps a constant balance of galleons from which we invest in business and various ventures for your family. Any profit is transferred to your family vault after a year." Rosgaw answered. "It was locked in until the next Head of House, yourself, decides to keep or change it. Your grandfather Edward increased the amount to 10,000 when he became of age."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"When you wish to return ring the bell and a cart will appear." Rosgaw told him before leaving.

His family vault was pretty large and was definitely magically expanded. On the back was a large banner with the Potter family crest on it with what looked like a family tree under it. Along the walls were several doors: _Heirloom_ , _Jewelry_ , _Weapons/Wands_ , _Library_ , _Clothes and Armors_.

Apparently the main part of the vault was for money, ingots and gems. Many trunks sat open on one side of the vault showing them to be filled with galleons, sickles and knuts while others showed bars of various precious metals or gemstones. Several even had platinum coins called Denari that were worth a thousand galleons each.

Figuring he should find his ring first he opened the Heirloom door. Walking inside he saw many shelves of random stuff, each with labels naming them and describing what they did.

"Ah ha. Found you." Harry whispered, walking up to the pedestal. Sitting on top of it was a locked wooden box. Stretching out with his magical senses he sensed a blood magic lock.

Pressing his finger against the lock he didn't even wince as it drew his blood for testing. Opening it he saw place settings, one each for the Headship ring, Lady of the House, Primary Heir, Secondary Heir and Regent. Unfortunately even though he was the last of his House he would not be able to take up Headship until he was fifteen.

Picking up the Primary Heir ring he admired it. The band was made of silver and the stone was a sapphire. The Potter family crest was engraved in one side of the band while his family motto ' _Audaces fortuna iuvat_ ' or 'Fortune Favors the Bold' circled the stone. Slipping it on his finger he inhaled at the feeling of acceptance and protection that enveloped him, his family magic accepting him. It also gave him information on his ring.

It was spelled so it would warm if someone spiked or poisoned anything he tried to eat or drink. He would feel caution if it was spiked or danger if there was a poison or curse. It even told him if someone attempted to use Leglimency on him by growing colder. It could even draw on his magic to protect him from low to medium level spells.

He found several goodies in the vault invented by his ancestors. Glasses that would automatically fit to his prescription and with them he could read any language, an earring to understand any language and what amounted to a ring that slipped over the tongue allowing the user to speak any language. The best thing about them was that they would allow him to eventually learn the language. He found a couple of expensive dragon hide wand holsters, and even a Mokeskin pouch.

Walking out of the heirloom room Harry walked into the room labeled for weapons and wands, looking to find a secondary wand. As was in the heirloom vault there were racks of wands with labels. Closer up he could see that each one was labeled with the users name, birth and death date and the wand components. Some were even listed as having been won off of or taken from their original wielders.

There were many exotic cores like Thunderbird tail feathers, Nundu heart-string, Fae blood and Basilisk heart-string. At the very end he could see his parent's wands. His mother's wand was made of Willow with a unicorn hair core while his dad's was made of Mahogany with a dragon heart-string core. Running his hands across the different wands he sent his magic outwards trying to find a secondary wand. Harry gasped as he felt a connection nearly as strong as his first wand seconds later. Walking over quickly he read the plate beneath it:

 _ **Augustus Potter**_

 _ **1392 AD- 1515 AD**_

 _ **12 1/10th" Black Ash and Basilisk Heartstring**_

 _ **Crafted by Gregorian Gregorovitch**_

 _ **Won from Cassius Gaunt- Honor Duel**_

After a quick deliberation Harry also grabbed a knife for his boot that wouldn't break, cleaned itself and stayed sharp forever. Many witches and wizards wouldn't expect a secondary weapon. It even came with it's own leather sheath which would summon the knife back after a certain amount of time if it was taken or lost. The library section was the real treat. He almost salivated at all of the tomes and scrolls inside. There were floor to ceiling shelves filled the walls. Sitting on a pedestal was what he had really come for.

The book explained that by introducing a blank journal the pedestal could link it with the Potter family library. Any book inside of it would be available to him through the Journal. One of his ancestors had nicknamed it an _Anybook_. It would hold a complete listing of the books his family owned and even had a search feature, could be sorted by year and subject. It would even automatically bookmark where he left off in a book if he chose another or was forced to close it.

Not wasting any time Harry slid the blank journal into the slot in the pedestal and pressed several runes. The pedestal lit up brightly before showing a changed journal. It was now emerald green in color with the Potter family crest and Motto embossed on the front. A metal lock on the side kept it closed and Harry sensed blood magic at work. It would only ever open for him and only he could read it. Anyone trying to read over his shoulders would see gibberish written.

Pressing his finger to the lock he felt a small sting as his blood was taken before the lock opened with a click. Opening the Anybook he saw a huge lists of books. Choosing randomly he pressed his finger against a book entitled _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Edward Bartholomew Potter_. As soon as he did the list disappeared and the requested text appeared on the pages.

"Very nice." Harry smirked. _This will definitely come in handy._

Harry repeated the process again this pressing different runes. This cover of this journal was a blue so dark it was almost black and had his name done in cursive on the front in gold. It was his own personal journal. Anything written inside would be copied to it's duplicate in the vault. It would never run out of pages and if it was destroyed he could simply return to the vault and get a copy of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Exthilion Exotic Pets_ was located in Erith Alley. A bell rang as he opened the door.

"Hello I am Rachelle Exthilion, owner of this shop." The witch said with a bow. "How may I help you young sir?"

"I simply wish to browse your wares and see if I can find myself a companion." Harry replied.

The witch flashed him a grin before nodding.

"Of course. If you need me I am available." The witch said before leaving him alone.

The shop had many exotic animals. Toucans, snow foxes, some multi-tailed kitsune, fire belching slugs and vampire bats. He even saw a couple of Thunder Hawks, the smaller and tamer cousins of the legendary Thunderbird. They equaled a bald eagle in size and had black and silver feathers which appeared to have lightning constantly running up and down them. Unlike a Thunderbird they were always corporeal and their lightning was nowhere near as powerful, nor could they create giant storms. They originated in the Rockies in the United States and Canada where they nested high in the mountains.

He wasn't here for one of them however he was here to purchase himself a snake so that he would have someone with some intelligence to speak with. Magical snakes were tiers above muggle snakes in intelligence as they could hold intelligent conversations and had amazing mental retention. As he walked towards the section labeled for snakes and serpents he felt a tug on his magic. Brows furrowed he recognized the feeling from Tom's memories of finding Nagini during his travels through India. It was the beginning of a familiar bond trying to form. An excited shiver ran down his spine.

It was fairly rare for a witch or wizard to find their familiars but it was easier for the magically powerful. Some went their whole lives without finding their familiars and even if they did it was _very_ rare that they were underage. His magic led him to a snake with dark purple scales with bands of silver scales circling her body and amber eyes. Looking around to make sure no one was near him as he didn't need rumors of him being a dark wizard floating around, he leaned close to the cage.

 _§Hello. You are a beautiful serpent.§_ Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

 _§I am more than a mere serpent Speaker.§_ The snake replied slyly. _§I currently have no name and I am a shape-shifter.§_

Harry actually reared back in shock. Shapeshifters were _very very_ rare and they usually avoided witches and wizards all together if they could. They had the ability to take any form including human if they desired. It was rumored to be the origin of the magical ability known as Metamorphagism. It was not known if it was true or not since Metamorphmagi were quite rare.

 _§Very interesting. How is it the shopkeeper doesn't know what you are?§_ Harry asked, getting over his shock. The price listed for her was very low for such an exotic species.

The shifter actually giggled, a weird sound from a snake, a wicked look in her eyes.

 _§The shopkeeper doesn't know because I don't want her to.§_ She answered smugly. _§It is an ability of my kind. If we are scanned with magic we read as whatever form we choose. Which is why we are rarely, if ever, caught.§_

 _§How is it you came to be in this shop then?§_ Harry asked curiously.

 _§I knew that if I came I would find my own beloved Master, the one companion I was meant to bond to. It seems that we have found one another.§_ She answered, sounding somewhat shy. _§If you allow it I will bond with you and we will be together always. If you choose to do so you will gain a limited form of my abilities.§_

 _§Explain please.§_ Harry had asked, shifting closer causing her to smirk.

 _§If you bonded with me you will be given access to a weaker version of my abilities. I believe wizards call it Metamorphagism.§_ She explained, wrapping her coils tighter. _§You will be able to change your appearance and unlike a regular Metamorphmagus you will still be able to take on the form of an animal, perhaps even more than one.§_

The gifts definitely sounded interesting. He would basically be a Metamorphmagus and still be able to become an animagus, perhaps having multiple forms. Normal Metamorphmagi couldn't learn to become Animagi so it was definitely a bonus. He wasn't about to turn his familiar away anyway even if she had not offered him any gifts.

 _§I would be honored to bond with you.§_ Harry said before asking. _§How do we bond?§_

He was not sure if they could bond the same way Tom had bonded with Nagini. The shifter hissed with pleasure at his acceptance.

 _§You must speak an oath while touching me and touching my magic with yours.§_ She said. _§The oath is: I, your full name, take this daughter of Misara to be my bonded familiar, so mote it be.§_

Harry placed his hand upon Shinara's neck.

" _I, Hadrian Jamesson Potteur, take this daughter of Misara, to be my bonded familiar. So I say, so mote it be._ " Harry chanted while pushing his magic out to touch hers.

He glowed a deep blue while her aura was the color of pure silver. Slowly their auras mingled together. Harry felt a full connection open between them. In the back of his mind he could feel an echo of her feelings and knew that she was in perfect health and when he concentrated he could sense that she was in front of him without even looking.

 _§I shall call you Hedwig.§_ Harry hissed. _§_ _It means female warrior. Saint Hedwig of Andechs was the Duchess of Silesia and High Duchess, consort of Poland. She's the Patron Saint of Orphans._ _§_

 _§Thank you Master.§_ She hissed.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?" The shopkeeper asked as Harry pulled her out of the cage.

"Taking my familiar." Harry replied coolly.

"Your familiar?" The witch asked sceptically.

"You may cast the identification spell if you do not believe me." Harry told her coldly. He was not happy at having their time after their bonding interrupted.

The woman did and the results confirmed the activation of their bond leaving a slightly disgruntled but excited witch holding her wand. She couldn't legally charge him for Shinara since she was his familiar. If she tried to separate them she would be charged a huge fine and potentially spend time in prison. Harry did however purchase a refillable container of meat that Shinara wanted along with a container of treats.

Shinara could catch her own food sometimes but he also bought her some vitamin enhanced raw meat. The containers he bought were connected to the stores' main supply and had preservation charms on them.

 _'You may speak to me this way now Master.'_ Hedwig spoke in mind causing him to jump.

 _'Very well my dear.'_ Harry replied after his heart stopped beating like a drum. _'Could you shift your form to that of an owl?People are superstitious fools after all and are distrustful of snakes and serpents.'_

 _'If that is what you desire beloved.'_ Hedwig purred before taking on the form a snowy owl, while keeping her amber eyes. _'I must say Master that you are a very powerful wizard. My own magical reserves tripled when we bonded and I believe I gained other benefits because of it.'_

 _'Other benefits?'_ Harry asked deciding to _not_ bother asking her to not call him beloved. The bond between a familiar and their master was in many ways even closer than marriage. Besides they would be together for a long time if he had anything to say about it.

 _'I believe that I would be more resistant to magic if it were cast upon me.'_ Hedwig informed him. _'When we are alone I will begin teaching you how to work your new shifting abilities. At the moment I am holding them back.'_

Harry was quick to make his other purchases including subscriptions to the three magical newspapers, _The Daily Prophet_ , _The Quibbler_ , and a new one _The_ Herald that had been started after the war. It was a thick newspaper that had news from both the magical and non-magical world including an International section. Harry also purchased subscriptions for several magazines on different magical disciplines including _Transfiguration Today_ , _Charms Monthly_ , _Potion's Quarterly_ , _Curse Breaking Monthly_ , _Herbology Quarterly_ , _Runes: Ancient & Modern_, _Arithmancy Quarterly_ and _Defensive Weekly_. He wished to be up to date on any new discoveries. He would have to check the library at Hogwarts for any back issues.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry stepped out of his Uncle's car at King's Cross station on the first day of term, barely being able to close the door before the car took off down the road.

"Arsehole." Harry grunted before adjusting his notice-me-not charm so the muggles around him would ignore him but not run into him.

Apparently his family wasn't going to get out and help him or accompany him to the platform. Not that he he had expected them to. He sniggered mentally at the thought of Vernon and Petunia standing in the middle of Platform 9 ¾. He could hear Shinara's laughter inside of his mind as well as she picked up his thoughts since he wasn't shielding from her.

Hedwig's cage was inside of Harry's shrunken trunk inside of his left pocket. She was currently in the form of a small purple and silver striped Kneazle kitten and was curled up in a magically expanded pocket Harry had prepared for her. They had agreed that it was the form she would spend the most time in since it would allow her to spend the most time with him while also being able to explore if she desired.

He had, with Hedwig's help, all but mastered the basics of his Metamorphmagus abilities. Currently he had silver hair and electric blue eyes while his scar, which he couldn't completely remove, was moved under his hair to hide it. Harry was wearing a Hogwarts uniform of obvious high quality and a comfortable pair of black dragon hide boots with silver buckles. They were an indulgence he allowed himself since they were so comfortable and would grow along with his feet. He had gotten them at the same cobbler who had done his other boots.

He took off the mild notice-me-not charm he had placed on himself as soon as he walked through the muggle repelling ward that covered the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. Not even hesitating Harry walked through the barrier, coming out on the other side and was assaulted by loud noises. Families were saying goodbye to their children, animals were screeching and howling, owls were flying overhead while students chased their friends around. Shaking his head he pushed his way through the crowd and onto the train.

 _'Why is it so noisy? I'm trying to take a nap.'_ Hedwig grumbled.

 _'We are on the platform and getting on the train now. Just some sheep making a bunch of noise.'_ Harry replied. _'I'll silence your pocket so you can sleep my dear.'_

 _'Be sure that you do.'_ Hedwig replied, her tone superior causing him to roll his eyes. He had come to realize that Hedwig valued her sleep nearly as much as goblins valued precious metals. _'I heard that.'_

Harry sniggered.

 _'So sorry your majesty.'_ He replied sarcastically.

"I'd hate to get into _Slytherin_." A red haired boy said to a dark skinned boy of the same age standing near him. He practically spit the name Slytherin. "All dark wizards come from that House. I think I'd die if I was placed there, not to mention what my parents would say."

 _Prejudiced moron._ Harry snorted, quickly making his way to the back while dodging several people and their pets. Finally finding a free compartment he closed and locked the door with it's lock before adding a muffling charm. Setting Shinara beside him on the seat he watched as she circled the seat before laying down to soak up the sun's rays.

Taking his trunk out of his pocket he enlarged it and pulled out a new Potion's text he had never read before. He knew a lot about Potions due to Voldemort's memories but he knew that Snape would be gunning for him. It never hurt to brush up on the school subjects anyway. He was sure that quite a few things had been created over improved upon since Voldemort was in school.

All was quiet in his compartment for almost an hour before the door was opened. Looking up he found a young wizard who looked to be around his age standing here. He had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. His olive colored skin indicated a Mediterranean descent. He appeared to be a couple of inches taller than Harry's five foot five inch frame.

A blond haired girl with dark blue eyes was standing behind him. Her face was thin with high cheek bones and a cute button nose. Harry could tell that she was already beginning to show the great beauty she would be in a few years. She had already begun to fill out as well, a part of his mind whispered. Merlin save him from puberty. They were both already wearing their school uniforms. There was no wand in the boy's hands which told Harry that he must be fairly powerful to overcome his locking spell wandlessly.

"Mind if we sit here?" The olive skinned boy asked as if he hadn't just overpowered his spell.

"Not at all." Harry answered with a charming smile before reaching out to scan their surface thoughts with his Telepathy. The dark haired boy's mind was surprisingly shielded but girl's was more open.

"I am Blaise Zabini. Heir of the Ancient House of Zabini." The olive skin teen said with a slight smirk while offering his hand. Harry gripped his forearm in greeting. Harry remembered his mother. Elizabeta Zabini, The Black Widow, as she was known in many circles for going through several husbands who left her their fortunes after their untimely deaths.

"Hadrian Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Harry smirked.

Blaise's eyes lit up.

"Well met Heir Potter." Blaise nodded.

"I am Daphne Greengrass, Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. This idiot's cousin." The blond said coolly while offering her hand, palm down. Harry accepted it, kissing the back of it. In the wizarding world it was not polite to shake a witch's hand unless she offered first. The Greengrass' were a Most Ancient and Noble House and were neutral but learned more towards the Dark than the Light. They dealt in importing and exporting goods like their allies the Zabini family who were foreign but wealthy and was also neutral in regards to their politics.

"So where have you been Potter?" Daphne asked. "Many rumors contradict each other."

Harry watched her. She was fishing, a typical Slytherin behavior. It didn't matter if he told her however since most others would know when arrived at Hogwarts.

"I was raised mostly away from the Wizarding World with my muggle relatives." Harry replied, his upper lip curling slightly and causing Blaise's and Daphne's jaws to drop slightly. That was not the story the wizarding world knew.

"Do you not care for them?" Daphne asked. She had never really been around muggles much and was curious.

"We've never really gotten along. My relatives are dullards and prejudiced to the bone." Harry told them. "Though to be fair I will admit that not all muggles are bad people. They have their good and bad points just like everything else."

Their conversation was interrupted when their door was thrown open. Standing just outside was a tall and gangly red haired wizard with freckles, wearing what was clearly hand me down clothes. He had blue eyes and his hair was mussed, and nose streaked with dirt. Harry recognized him as the same boy from earlier. From Voldemort's memories he could guess the boy to be a Weasley. Merlin knew they bred more children than they could afford.

"Here's someone just like them." Harry said, motioning towards the boy causing the other two to snigger.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The red head asked before making his way inside without waiting for an answer.

"You know it's very rude to just walk in and make yourself at home in someone else's compartment." Daphne said icily.

"I'm Ronald Weasley and a pureblood." Ron answered, trying to sneer but failing. "I merely gave you notice that I was going to sit here."

"The last time I knew Weasley was a pureblood family that didn't have two extra sickles to rub together and definitely didn't own the Hogwarts' Express." Blaise said, sneering at the idiotic red head.

"Although what they lack in money they make up for in the amount of offspring they produce." Daphne added snidely. "One wonders why they didn't stop before they couldn't afford any more. It is clear that their children aren't getting any smarter."

"Why you–" Ron growled, starting to pull out his wand but it caught in his pocket.

"Plus they're Light fanatics." Blaise continued, ignoring the fuming red head. "They think that all Slytherin's are evil and follower's of Dark Lords."

"They are!" Ron yelled, face completely red. It was not a good look for him. "I'm sure a little snake like you will be in that house. It's obvious you're prejudiced against Gryffindors."

"Gryffindorks." Daphne snorted. "The house of the bravely stupid."

Ron raised his hand back as if to strike her but was hit in the side and thrown violently back against the door, tripping on his trunk. Looking up he almost sullied his shorts when he saw Harry's cold eyes glaring at him. They had turned completely black, leaving no whites visible giving him a slightly demonic look. The look on Harry's face so clearly conveying how much he would hurt the boy that the dense red head recognized it.

"Leave Weasley." Harry hissed, nearly slipping into Parseltongue. He gripped the boy, lifting him easily off the floor before he slammed him into door. "You never strike a witch, especially in my presence. Do you understand?"

"I – I." Weasley stuttered.

"Do you understand me?" Harry ground out, allowing a small amount of magic to swirl around him to appear more intimidating. It was something both Voldemort and Dumbledore both used it to great effect. Weasley nodded jerkily while he pissed his pants. Wrinkling his nose Harry wrenched the door open and threw him out.

Flicking his wand and murmuring for effect he cleaned up the small puddle on the floor before using an air-freshening charm to get rid of the smell. Taking a couple of deep breathes he calmed himself and his magic, letting his eye revert to normal. He sat down and calmly picked up his book again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shocked expression on the other two's faces, especially Blaise's. It disappeared a few seconds later though when they saw him looking. He supposed he had been putting off quite a bit of magic, especially for a first year muggle-raised student. He quickly stamped his magic levels down to a more believable level.

"Did, did you s-see his face." Blaise cackled as their shock quickly turned to laughter. The two leaned against one another, tears coming to their eyes. This lasted for a few minutes before they calmed down enough to only burst into giggles ever once in a while.

"Good work Potter." Daphne said, a wide smirk on her face.

"I aim to please." Harry drawled sarcastically.

Silence soon filled the compartment with all three reading different things. Harry had given up reading on Potions and was reading an article called _Household Charms and Their Uses in Dueling_ posted in the magazine Charms Monthly. He had a subscription to all of the different monthly magazines. There were ones for Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. A quick peek told him that the two girls were reading _Teen Witch Weekly_ and a copy of the Daily Prophet respectively causing him to sneer mentally. He much preferred _The Magical Herald_ which was based out of Dublin.

A knock on the door interrupted them half-way through the trip. Opening the door Harry saw the cart lady standing outside.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll take two boxes of chocolate frogs, two packets of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, four bars of Honeyduke's special dark chocolate, a box of sugar quills, two roast beef sandwiches, a bag of cheese crisps, and two bottles of butterbeer please." Harry answered, fishing out his money bag. "You two want anything?"

"I'll take a box of chocolate frogs, a pack of ice mice and a two licorice wands please." Blaise said.

"I want two bars of Honeyduke's milk chocolate, a packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a container of candy clouds." Daphne piped in.

"That'll be three sickles, five knuts for you young sir. The second order is twenty knuts and the last is one sickle and fourteen knuts." The trolley lady said.

"Thanks." Harry said quickly counting out the money for all of their orders. "I'll take care of all of it this time."

"Thanks Potter." The cousin's said together before ripping into their candy with looks of glee. Harry just grinned amused. He was equally as pleased with his candy. He had always had a sweet tooth. He saw Daphne grin as she stabbed a stick into the container of Candy Clouds.

Candy clouds actually looked like different colored clouds that swirled inside of the container. When you placed the provided stick inside and touched a cloud it swirled itself around the stick becoming flavored spun sugar, something anyone knowledgeable of the muggle world would call cotton candy.

*Break*

"First years! First years this way!" Came a booming voice.

Harry of course recognized him at once. Rubeus Hagrid a boy Tom Riddle had gotten expelled from Hogwarts for supposedly opening the Chamber of Secrets. He also remembered that Hagrid had a fondness for dangerous creature's and was half-giant, an offspring of Frudwulfa, a giantess and a wizard. While he was fairly powerful magically he was not overly intelligent. Harry might try and recruit in the future but he had no great plans at the moment.

He saw old students walking towards the carriages. He was not surprised to find that he could see the thestrals standing in front of them. Following after Hagrid he climbed into a boat with the girls and another wizard. As they made there way around the bend he couldn't withhold his gasp. Even having seen the castle through Voldemort's memories, the majesty of the castle still amazed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry smiled as he looked around the Great Hall. Seeing in the memories of Tom Riddle was one thing but seeing it for himself was another. It was amazing. Not just the size but the magic that went into it. This had been Tom's first real home and Harry felt that it could come to be his own as well.

Harry recognized the names of many magical families from both sides of the last war during the sorting. There were many half-bloods but few muggleborns. His class was not very big at all but he figured that the ones following it would be bigger. There was usually a baby boom after a major conflict.

 _'Good evening Mr. Potter.'_ Harry heard inside of his mind. He hadn't known if the Sorting Hat would actually be able to penetrate his shields. A chuckle sounded in his mind. _'Of course I can Mr. Potter. My ability to read minds is based off Telepathy more than Leglimency. My my you are an interesting one aren't you? You have all of Tom Riddle's memories yet haven't allowed them to corrupt you, even if they have changed you. You are far more jaded and cynical than a normal child and you do have some grand plans.'_

 _'What is normal?'_ Harry asked rhetorically.

 _'Indeed, indeed. It is all a matter of perspective.'_ The Sorting Hat said. _'Now where should I put you? You have bravery, great intelligence, value hard work. You are ambitious and cunning, and such plans you have._

 _'Even if it might suit me Slytherin would alienate me from the rest of the school and start the fools thinking I am perhaps another rising Dark Lord. They would not be able to handle their "savior" going into the Dark House no matter how much I would like to redeem it. I would need much more popularity and political capital.'_ Harry said. _'I do admit that the magical world of Britain and Europe needs to change but I will not go to the lengths that Voldemort did. He went about it the wrong way and with the wrong ideals. While magical bloodlines_ _ **are**_ _important, new blood is needed to keep them strong and diversify the gene pool. Without them the problems of inbreeding begin to appear. One need only look at many of the Dark Pureblood Houses and the madness of only marrying into a few families again and again. On the other hand I do not believe that we should freely mingle with muggles and allow them to infect our world. Gryffindor is out since while I do value bravery I dislike bravery without caution. I would be under a lot of scrutiny in that House or be expected to fight "injustices" constantly. Hufflepuff will give me a negative reputation even if they are known for their loyalty and hard work. I believe Ravenclaw to be the best. It will be expected of me to be knowledgeable and being a Raven will help give me at least some cover.'_

 _'If you're sure?'_ The Sorting Hat asked before sensing his agreement. _'Then it better be_...Ravenclaw!"

The blue and bronze table erupted in cheers while many in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff looked disappointed while the Slytherin's for the most part looked apathetic. Harry sat down across from a pretty older witch with long, curly brown hair and kind blue eyes. A silver badge attached to her robes told him she was a prefect.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw." The female prefect said. "My name is Penelope Clearwater, prefect. You can come to me anytime if you have any questions or need help."

"Thank you." Harry said with a polite smile.

She was not a bad looking witch _and_ a prefect. He would do more research on his classmates, perhaps she would be of use to him. From what he sensed she was not a exceedingly powerful witch but power wasn't everything. In many ways skill was just as important, if not more so, than magical power when it came to magic. Dumbledore wasn't more powerful than Voldemort had been but he had won their duels more often than not because he of his skill in utilizing his magic and his ingenuity. Plus Clearwater _was_ clearly more powerful than an average witch. If he had to guess she was in the middle of the Sorcerer/Sorceress class.

Using a scale developed in 1809 by Hubert Hornburg II, a Master Arithmancer, it was possible to see how powerful a child could potentially become. This was how many squibs were usually discovered. The Hornburg Scale ran from ten to five hundred. A muggle would score between ten and eighty-nine, a squib ninety to one hundred, the average witch or wizard was scored as between one hundred and two hundred and forty-nine. A Sorcerer/Sorceress was scored as two hundred and fifty to two hundred and ninety-nine, a Warlock was scored as three hundred to three hundred and seventy. A Mage was scored at three hundred and seventy-one to three hundred and ninety-nine and Arch Mage was scored as four hundred and higher. These titles separated the classes but for the most part the magical humans just identified themselves as witches and wizards. It was a little known fact that Hogwarts only accepted students who scored at least in the Sorcerer/Sorceress Class while the others went to other, smaller schools.

While a witch or wizards magical core was the same size throughout their life it is "flexible" until they reach their first maturity. Before a child's first maturity their magic was for the most part outside of their reach, with them only being able to reach in extreme cases which was known as "accidental magic". Witches and wizards go through five maturities in their lifetime. The first one began slowly halfway through their twelfth year which was why magical school start at age thirteen.

The second was reached at fifteen which gave them access to more of their magic, then again at seventeen and the fourth and largest happened at nineteen which was why the age of majority was the way it was and when most apprenticeships were offered. Once they reached their last maturity the magical core slowly completely stabilized until they were able to access the rest of their magic by age twenty-one. Of course the more powerful the witch or wizard the more magic they had access to after each of the maturities.

Even then, the amount of magical power they had available was a rather misleading explanation. While they had that much power they most likely wouldn't be able to fully utilize it outside of an highly emotional situation,which were known to boost the power of spells. In order to fully utilize all of their available magic practice was required. Magic could be compared to muscles that way, the more you use it the easier it is to use and control.

Exercising their magic would allow them to consistently call up the exact amount of power needed. The less magic they wasted the longer they could cast. Physical health also played a part in this. The healthier the witch or wizard were and the more active the easier time they would have casting for extended periods of time. It seemed fairly straight forward to him but unfortunately many witches and wizards were lazy and were satisfied with their own power, spell repertoire and allowing their magic to do the work for them. They did not notice that the more fit they were the better their magic functioned.

While there were ways of artificially enlarging magical cores or forcing a magical maturity they were usually _extremely_ painful and very dangerous even if done correctly. If something went wrong they could easily fracture their core causing it to become unstable, weaken themselves, turn themselves into squibs, or even kill themselves.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unlike the other Houses every Ravenclaw student were given their own rooms. In Slytherin this was only a privilege of the older years. Ravenclaw's had their own large common room for socializing so they were glad to have their own private space. The rooms weren't particularly large but they weren't tiny either. There was a wide four poster bed, a basic desk with a chair, a small fireplace for warmth, a wooden wardrobe, bookcase and a nightstand. On the farthest wall was a window that they could open that was shielded against letting in moisture. It would even dry an owl if they flew through it.

The rooms were theirs for their entire seven years. They were expected, and even encouraged, to customize them to their tastes. This was fine with Harry as he could finally decorate his own room to his satisfaction.

One of the best things about being a Ravenclaw or Slytherin in his opinion was that they each had their own private bathrooms. There would be no jockeying for access to use the bathrooms in the morning. Each bathroom had a shower stall and a sink with a mirror. Harry had brought his own toiletries and bath items. He had no desire to use the ones other's had used before.

Harry had many plans. He would show himself to be the powerful wizard he was and that he was a prodigy. It would live up to what the sheep thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be and would impress others. While there would be those that were angry or jealous he would not sabotage himself for those petty people.

Soon he would be "find" the Room of Requirements. It would shield any magic he did from outsiders and would allow him to refine his control over his magic. He _would_ be both powerful and as skilled as possible. He would stand for nothing less.

There were also the allies he could cultivate. He was lucky that he was at Hogwarts now. Within the next few years many important people from important families were or would be coming to Hogwarts. He would find allies from the Old Families, the New and the muggleborns. Unlike Tom Riddle he would not be foolish enough to dismiss someone just because they were not from a powerful or influential House.

Money and a long ancestry did not necessarily make the best witches or wizards. Harry would especially be on the lookout for special abilities. Normally special magical gifts were formed when a line mixed their blood with that of magical creatures. The Slytherin line had Naga blood in it, the Malfoy veela, Black shape-shifter, Ollivander dryad and Lovegood Fae.


	16. Falling Through the Void-HPSkyrim Chp 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _ **Thuum!**_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry's eyes narrowed as he saw a dark skinned man with a thin pointed face dressed in leather armor. A bow sat upon his back and a steel dagger at his waist. A swarthy grin flashed over the man's face before he began jogging towards Harry. Harry could sense that his intentions were less than honorable.

"Hsifh!" The man said in greeting, raising a hand. Closer up Harry saw that his eyes were crimson in color and his ears were pointed like an elf.

"Hello." Harry greeted the man cautiously.

"Pathera? Ganish purant skorci?" The dark skinned man asked.

"Sorry I can't understand you." Harry said slowly.

"Tavra? Tavra Cortesh!" The dark skinned man screamed gesturing towards Harry with a scowl.

Harry shrugged.

The dark skinned man sent a bolt of lightning at him but Harry dodged it. The man snarled, reaching for his dagger but Harry backhanded him sending him tumbling down the incline. Reaching him Harry froze him in place. The man's crimson eyes darted around frantically as his body refused to move. He moaned as he tried to speak but found out he couldn't. The man stared at him fearfully.

"Try not to fight this too much." Harry informed him before reaching out with his Telepathy.

The man, a Dunmer or Dark Elf, was named Friaek. He was a wanted thief with a price on his head. Harry searched for man's motives to see if he was only a thief because he had to be to get by and survive. However the Dunmer was a thief by choice. He disdained what he saw as grunt work such as farming and growing crops and he didn't have enough martial prowess to be a guard. He simply wanted to make easy money and if he got to kill someone or have some fun with an unwilling captive all the better.

Harry's eyes flashed red as rage colored his vision as he saw the multiple rapes and malicious tortures the man had participated in. He absolutely despised rapists. Grimacing Harry forcibly pushed his emotions away until he had what he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was to fry the man's brain before he had the information he needed. Taking a deep breath he centered himself.

Sifting further through the elf's memories Harry found that he was indeed in another world. He was in a land called Skyrim, a province of an Empire which spanned the entire continent known as Tamriel. He also found out that the world he had found himself on was called Nirn. Skyrim was a country that was nearly perpetually cold, with the northern most parts being mostly covered in snow and ice year round.

 _Nice._ Harry thought sarcastically. Still he preferred cooler climates to that of hot and humid places.

Harry learned that while the tomb, or Barrow as Friaek knew it, was indeed ancient the rest of the world was still based in what Harry knew of as Medieval times. Skyrim was ruled over by a High King or Queen. The land was further broken up into Holds. A Jarl ruled a Hold with Thanes governing parts of a Hold under them. He learned he was in the Hold of Falkreath, two of the southern most Holds bordering the land of Cyrodiil, which was the seat of the Empire. Falkreath Hold was important not just because it was near trade routes from Cyrodiil but it was also fairly warm considering the northern Holds. This allowed them to grow a greater amount of crops that many of the other Holds. The only Holds that surpassed it was Whiterun which was in the middle of Skyrim with many trade routes running through it and Solitude, the capital of Skyrim and a major port city.

Harry found that their were a large amount of different races in Nirn as well more than he imagined. Imperials, Redguards, Bretons and Nords made up the human races. Then their were the Mer or Elvish races including the Bosmer, Orcs, Dunmer and the Altmer, a majority of which were elvish supremacist who looked down on other races as lesser. Harry shook his head. It seemed no matter where you went someone thought they were superior to others. Then their were the Beast races which were widely looked down upon by others, the Khajiit and the Argonians. As amazing as it was they were walking, talking bipedal cats and lizards. There were familiar races as well such as Giants even if they weren't as large as those of Earth and werewolves and vampires.

Ripping through Friaek's mind he copied several bits of knowledge including local languages. With his telepathy he could copy the knowledge of others so he did it to Friaek. With practice he would be able to speak any of the languages like a native. He also searched for any treasure or special knowledge the Dunmer might have known. Harry divested the Dunmer of all of his valuables before he stunned him. He placed Friaek in stasis before shrinking him down to the size of an action figure. It was not something highly recommended unless the caster was highly skilled. As a Master of Transfiguration Harry had no reason to worry. It was better than having to lug a body around even with his enhanced strength.

Harry weighed his options in his mind. He knew the location of Friaek's base and knew that it contained several bandits. He could go there or get a room in a nearby town for the night. Shaking his head he decided to head to the town first thing. Perhaps there would be some guards there to make taking the bandit's cave easier. Making up his mind he started jogging down the road.

The guard led Harry into a tall wooden building. Inside was a male Imperial wearing Romanesque armor. He was fairly tall with closely cropped black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I am Jacen Octi." The man said. "The guard says you have something to discuss with me?"

"Yes." Harry said. "I captured a Dunmer bandit named Friaek. I was able to get information out of him. He told me there is a bandit base nearby in a cave. He says that there were camped out in a nearby caverns."

Jacen nodded.

"He was likely a member of the Moonclaw Bandit clan." Jacen said gravely. "We have been protecting ourselves from them for nearly three months. I have already lost four guards to them and missing a further three who went looking for them. Ten of our citizens have been taken by them. I have sent men to Jarl asking for more guards but have received no answer in return and no guards. I have posted a bounty of twelve hundred Septims but no one has taken it up."

"So you will do nothing yourselves?" Harry asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

"There are too many for us to combat." The man replied. "There are not enough guards to chase them out and still protect the town. Most of the citizens of the town are not soldiers and have no martial training."

Harry grimaced as he turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"It seems that I will have to take care of things myself." Harry retorted.

"It's too big a job for just one man." Jacen warned him.

"I will prevail." Harry replied before walking out.

The town he was called _Tella_. It was fairly good sized for a town in Medieval times. It had a healers office, a small temple, several inns that also served as pubs, a blacksmith shop, a jail with a guardhouse, a graveyard, a couple of districts with houses, a lumber mill and several shops. Harry stopped by the inn _Flowering Lily_ run by a Nord woman named Haela for a quick meal before he left town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry exhaled as he crouched down on the tree a ways away from the fire. Sitting beside him were Ivan and Pierre, a Lycan and a vampire who lived on his lands in his trunk. Ivan was a mountain of man originally from Ukraine. Thirty two years old with blond hair and amber eyes. A large ax hung on in a sheath on his back. Pierre was a French Canadian vampire of average height and quite even tempered. You wouldn't think he was a professional thief. He was armed with two short swords crossed over his back and several throwing knives. Ewan and David would have come themselves but they had lead their packs. Looking down they could see four men sitting around the fire, eating. Most were dressed in worn armor mostly leather but one wore chain mail. His eyes narrowed as he listened to their conversation.

"Did you hear what the boss said?" One of them asked. He was tall and thin with stringy blond hair and watery brown eyes.

"Yeah I heard they captured a family of knife-ears." Another chuckled nastily. His black hair was cut raggedly and his face was covered in a scraggly beard. A long scar ran down the left side of his face, and his nose was fat and bulbous making him even uglier. From his position Harry could see that he was missing several teeth while the others were brown and crooked.

"I wonder how much they will go for at the market." Another with greasy brown hair said around a mouthful of food.

"Hell I wouldn't mind sampling them for myself." Another man leered. He was a stocky, slightly overweight man with a slightly overlarge forehead and beady black eyes.

The guy next to him shook his head with a grimace. He was the one wearing the chain-mail armor and was clearly more intelligent than the rest of his fellows. His blond hair was cut short and he kept a vigilant eye on his surroundings unlike the others.

"No way man I'm not into children even non-humans." He said.

Harry eased himself back into the shadows before he waved his wand conjuring four, long venomous snakes. Their tongues flickered out tasting the air.

 _§Bite them and inject enough venom to knock them out and I will give each of you a fat juicy rat in exchange.§_ Harry hissed.

 _§Yes Speaker.§_ The snakes hissed in agreement. They stealthily slithered over to the group of bandits before attacking. Ivan nodded at him with a smirk.

"What the!" One man yelled as he saw his friend keel over. An angry hiss caused him to look down before he screamed as the snake launched itself at his throat.

The one Harry had pegged as the more competent bandit fell backward as he grabbed the snake as it lunged at him. He squeezed, killing it but unfortunately for him it's venom was already in his system. He quickly fell unconscious, unable to warn anybody. Harry flipped one of the bandits onto his back none to gently with his foot. Harry felt his fangs shifting longer before he bit into the man's throat, allowing his blood to flow down his throat while he slipped into his mind. Releasing the man a minute later Harry's lips thinned in displeasure.

He let out a soft curse. Each of the people he had come to rescue, and some others, were wearing a slave bracer. Apparently slave bracers were specially enchanted bracers that sucked the wearer's magic dry and could be used to cause them pain on the user's command. According to the Bandit, Rory, there were twenty other bandits inside not including the leader. Harry and Pierre stripped them of all valuables including their armor and weapons. He put them in stasis before they were shrunk like Friaek before he put them in a pouch on his belt.

Harry took three chunks of meat from the stew before transfiguring them into rats. Organic material was easier to transfigure into edible products and animals.

 _§Here are your rats my friends.§_ Harry hissed.

 _§I wish to be sent back to my burrow Speaker. I have young to look after.§_ One of the black banded snakes hissed after she swallowed her rat.

 _§Of course.§_ Harry said before flicking his wand and sending her back where she came from. The other two decided to stay and digest their meals.

"There are twenty bandits inside not including the leader." Harry informed his two followers. He drew a crude map in the sand he transfigured the dirt into. "Pierre I want you to come in through the back to block of any chance of them escaping. Ivan will go through the front with me."

"No problems boss." Pierre smirked, flashing a little canine teeth.

"I am with you tovarishch." Ivan said with a nod, slamming his fist into his hand.

Harry assumed his mist form, sliding forward towards his next target, Ivan loping forward behind him. Sending a probe forward he read through their thoughts. Like Friaek he checked to see if they wanted this life or if they were forced into it. Unfortunately neither of the duo watching the front of the cave were of that sort that needed to do it to survive. Just like Friaek they reveled in what they did and were perfectly happy taking things from others instead of having to work.

Narrowing his eyes Harry conjured a stone in the throat of one of the bandits.

"Hey – " One of the burly bandits started say as he saw his partner choking seemingly on nothing. Ivan was there to cold cock him, knocking him unconscious. The other other bandit was just catching his breath when he saw a dark mist coming towards him he tried to scream but when he opened his mouth he choked as the mist entered his mouth and nose. He cringed and shook as he felt it invading his body and mind. He "saw" years worth of his own memories flash through his mind. He could only watch in agony and terror as who he was was suppressed.

 _'I am your_ _ **Lord**_ _and_ _ **Master**_ _!'_ A powerful voice purred in his head. _'You will_ _ **obey**_ _my every order and command.'_

 _'Yes Master.'_

 _'Keep watch and allow no one to leave.'_ Harry ordered.

Getting confirmation Harry entered and became one with the shadows. Walking down the stone pathway he made note of several kinds of fungi he had never seen before but didn't really give them much thought. His eyes narrowed as he heard metal boots scraping on stone ahead of him. A pair of bandits was walking towards him. One a Nord male and the other a female Orc.

"Who –" The Nord started to say as he saw glowing green eyes staring out at him from the shadows before he was cut off. Harry ran through the space before slamming their heads against the wall. The Nord was knocked unconscious but the orc was merely stunned before she managed to twist away.

"You were a fool to have come here." She snarled around a mouthful of blood. She raised her sword, teeth bared and was readying herself to spring at Harry. Unfortunately for her she didn't see Ivan step out of the shadows behind her and grab her in a choke hold. The orc struggled but her strength was no match for Ivan's. Several seconds of struggle later she fell limp. Harry quickly had her and the other bandit

Ivan and Harry quickly tore through the majority of the rest of the bandits. They were no match for two's physical strength, skill with a blade and magic. They looted the place as they made their way through, taking anything that interested them. The bandits were given the same treatment as any other in the base. Harry narrowed his eyes as they walked forwards further into the base. The smell of blood, feces and rotting flesh hit his nose before he came within sight of the room along with the scent he could practically smell the pain, agony and sorrow echoing from the room. Ivan grimaced beside him, snarling.

 _'Fractum!'_ Harry cast silently, hitting another guard in the chest causing him to jerk as his heart was snapped open before falling dead to the floor.

Harry felt no guilt since the man was guarding the entrance to an obvious torture chamber. A stocky man wearing a leather apron and holding a bloody knife looked up at Harry as he stepped into the room. Harry focused and the man barely screamed as he burnt him up from the inside. Harry's control over the spell was so fine that everything the man had worn was left untouched while the man's body turned to ash. Ivan pounced on the man's assistance, breaking his arm before kicking him to floor. The man screamed in pain before Ivan silenced by viciously kicking him in the jaw, breaking it and sending him into unconsciousness.

"Scum." He said, spitting on the man in disgust.

Harry frowned as he stepped further into the room. There were several victims inside, two of which were already dead. Harry rushed over to a man who appeared to have his arm cut off at the elbow. Harry blinked as he saw a Bosmer for the first time in person. He was about half a foot shorter than Harry with curly dirty blond hair and pointed ears. Harry had his healer's wand out in a flash. The wand was twelve inch oak with a unicorn tail hair and had been soaked in phoenix tears to encourage healing.

"M-My sister." The Mer muttered.

"Hold on and I will heal you." Harry told him, casting a charm that stopped blood from escaping his severed arm. Luckily the wound was recent so no infection or rot had set in and the rest of the arm was whole so he could reattach it. Ivan had swiftly crossed the room without prompting and started stabilizing the others until Harry could get to them. He himself had never been much of a healer but he at least knew enough to keep them alive for a while.

Grimacing Harry picked up the arm. A quick charm had the nerves, veins and bones lined up perfectly. A sticking charm kept them attached before Harry ran his wand along the seam muttering an incantation as he did so. Within seconds the arm was reattached like it had never been severed.

"Thank you my lord, thank you." The Bosmer babbled gratefully, staring at his arm in amazement as he wiggled his fingers.

"You are welcome." Harry replied with a smile.

He was always happy being able to heal others. As good as he was at destruction he was must happier saving lives. Harry reached for his belt and pulled out a different trunk from one of his pouches. Tapping it with his wand returned to it's true size of two foot by one foot. When it opened it showed rotating racks of potions.

"Medical, blood replenishing." Harry said causing the racks to rotate.

Reaching inside he pulled out a vial filled with vivid red potion. Pulling out a small silver goblet he poured the required dose into it. Afterward the vial automatically refilled to the top. Harry smirked. All the time spent creating the refilling enchantment that would automatically refill his potions had been worth it. It was scores better than any before it that had just taken the potions from another source. As long as there was a little bit left in the bottom it would refill.

"Here drink this." Harry said, offering it to elvish man. "It will help to replace the blood you have lost."

The elf eyed it cautiously before swallowing it, grimacing a little at the taste. A quick spell had the goblet clean before it was replaced. Harry cast a diagnostic charm on him to make sure the potion was working. He nodded with satisfaction as he saw it doing it's work. Harry conjured a glass of water for him to drink. The Bosmer swished the water around in his mouth before spitting it out before downing the rest.

"Why don't you rest while we continue on?" Harry asked.

The elf immediately shook his head in protest.

"Surely you will need my help to deal with the rest." He said. "There are only two of you."

"I can take care of them and come back for you." Harry told him.

The elf gave him a fierce look.

"They have my sister and my niece and nephew." He said firmly. "Who knows what they have done to her."

Harry gazed at the elf before reluctantly nodding. He would not stop the man from helping to find his sister. Harry knew the importance of family. He also knew that unless he knocked the Bosmer unconscious he would likely follow and possibly be injured or killed on his own. At least with Harry and Ivan he had someone to watch his back.

"Very well." Harry agreed. "Find yourself some armor and a weapon."

The elf grunted before walking over and stripping one of the bandits of his leather armor. Picking up the man's sword the elf briefly unsheathed it before tying it to his waist.

"Better than nothing I guess." The elf muttered before he grabbed and a bow and a quiver of arrows and sling them on his back.

"Do you know who this is?" Harry asked, motioning to the corpse on the other table. It was also a Bosmer male with black hair.

"My brother-in-law." The elf said, giving the corpse a sad glance. "He and my sister were only married for ten years."

Harry offered a look of apology to the corpse before swishing his wand conjuring a thick shroud that wrapped around the man.

"That should keep him for now." Harry said. "We can gather his remains later."

"I am Ardeth Beyah." The elf said, introducing himself.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Ivan." The Ukrainian introduced himself with a nod.

Harry quickly made his way around, healing the other torture victims and placing them into a healing sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The trio quickly made their way towards where the prisoners were being held. The natural cavern was large and their were several cages containing both adults and children inside of them. Luckily they were only being guarded by two bandits so Harry knew they could get through it quickly.

"Just you wait little knife ears." A fat orc wearing iron armor said maliciously. "The Boss may let us have a go at you before the market."

Ardeth narrowed his eyes in hate and fired an arrow. The orc grunted as it entered his head before he toppled backwards.

"Hey!" The other bandit yelled only for a his head to snap back forcibly nearly breaking his neck courtesy of Harry before he was stunned as a further precaution. Harry hadn't wanted anything too violent or bloody in front of children.

"Ladin, Koraea!" Ardeth exclaimed as he saw the elvish children sitting in the cage.

" _Uncle!"_ The children exclaimed in Merrish.

Ardeth all but tore the door off as he opened the cage. Uncaring of anything he knelt in the filth of the cage and embraced the two. Harry laid a one way silencing charm across the entrance before letting off a soft bang with his wand.

"Please calm yourselves." He said, raising his voice so they could all hear him. "We are here to rescue you but we must first take care of the rest of the bandits.

Harry and Ivan walked around looking for any wounded while handing out some clean, fresh water and bread for them to eat. Harry came upon the guards Jacen had mentioned but he was the only two. One was relatively uninjured except for a bloody bandage on his head. The other man wasn't so lucky. He was laying in a cage one leg a stump tied up with bloody rags. Harry tsked before vanishing the bandages. He nearly gagged as the smell of rot.

"It's bad isn't it?" The guard asked resigned.

Harry nodded, not feeling any need to lie about it.

"It is." He said. "However I can heal you."

"I have one bloody leg. I can't be in the guard anymore." The man said despondently.

"You still have your life Alfric." The other guard said. "That's more than Scorfi and Lucian."

"Don't give up hope." Harry said before forcing the man to drink a Blood Flushing Potion which would force out any infection in his blood before giving him a Blood Replenishing Potion. Waving his wand he numbed the man's leg causing him to sigh in relief. "I'm going to have to cut some of it off."

The man grimaced before nodding.

"Do what you have to." He said.

Harry worked quickly cutting off the rotted flesh and some of the bone. Concentrating he cast a spell he had first seen Voldemort use. A ball of molten metal appeared in the air before it molded itself to the stump, expanding outwards and growing more detailed. Harry grunted as he sealed the spell leaving the man with a new shiny leg. Harry left off the betrayal enchantment Voldemort had used. He had never really trusted Pettigrew as he knew what kind of man he was. A coward and a traitor. You could never fully trust a traitor who betrayed their cause and a coward even less. The two guards and others around them gaped in surprised.

"Gods!" The other guard breathed.

Harry removed the numbing charm from the guards leg and pulled him to his feet. The guard cringed slightly, expecting pain but there was nothing. An amazed looked came to his face.

"It feels like a real leg." He said, wiggling his metal toes. "I can feel the ground beneath my foot."

The man caught Harry in an embrace, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you my lord." He cried.

"Um, you're welcome." Harry said, patting the man on the shoulder awkwardly.

"My name is Alfric." The guard said slamming a fist into his chest. "If you ever need anything you may call upon me."

Harry nodded before making his way towards Ardeth and his family.

"Perhaps you should stay with them." Harry suggested.

Ardeth grimaced, obviously torn before he finally nodded reluctantly.

"If you prefer you could take them and hide in the woods outside. I have clearly the way of bandits.

Ardeth nodded gratefully. He didn't want his niece and nephew to have to stay in the cave any longer.

"Please find my sister." He said.

"I promise to try my best." Harry replied firmly. "Ivan why don't you stay and guide the prisoners outside."

Ivan looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded.

"Of course my lord."

Harry rolled his eyes at the address but said nothing. Ivan knew how he felt about being called such by those he considered his friends but he knew his friend was being sarcastic to get back at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry heard grunting and smelt the scent of sex, blood and tears before he even made it to the room. There Laxus Dune was thrusting into the captured adult Elvish woman. Even if he was not the "Paragon of the Light" he used to be Harry still despised rapists. Harry flashed across the room, faster than mortal eyes could follow, and dangled the rapist above the ground, his nails lengthening into claws. The man choked, turning red.

"Wha –" He chocked out. "W-Who are you?"

"Your judge, jury and executioner. I am here to deliver justice arsehole." Harry growled before tearing into the man's mind. He searched for every dark memory causing the man to experience them once more while also looking for any important information. Blood flowed from Laxus' eyes, nose, mouth and ears as his mind was ripped apart. With a growl Harry threw Laxus' soon to be corpse to the floor before spitting on him in disgust.

The elf flinched as he raised his wand to her, curling into herself causing Harry's eyes to tighten slightly.

"Do not be alarmed I will not harm you as this scum did." Harry said, using a little of his "charm" to calm her down. "I just figured that you would not want your children to see you like this."

The woman's face lit up slightly as the mention of her children. Harry cast several cleaning and vanishing spells getting rid of dirt, blood and bodily fluids. He healed her cuts and bruises before conjuring a blanket which he handed to her.

" _Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?(Do you speak Elvish?)_ " She asked as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

Grimacing slightly Harry cast a translation spell. The language lesson he had pulled from Friaek had not fully settled in his mind so he did not catch her full question.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked.

"I asked if you speak Elvish." The woman said. "Though since you used magic I am guessing you do not."

Harry shook his head.

"No I am using a translation spell. I am still learning Merrish" Harry told her.

"M-My husband?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I was able to save your brother and he has your children with him but I'm sorry. I wasn't able to save your husband. He was already dead by the time I arrived." Harry said causing her to burst into tearing sobs. He hesitated before he gripped her shoulder, offering her what comfort he could. "I sent your brother and children to hide in the woods."

The woman burst into further tears, this time of relief. Meanwhile Harry pulled out his potion trunk and called out for medical potions again. Reaching inside he pulled out a vial filled with light purple potion. Pulling out the silver goblet he poured the required dose into it.

"I need you to drink this." Harry said, holding it out to her. "It will ensure that you do not fall pregnant with the scum's child i-if he finished inside of you."

She stared hard at him likely trying to judge his trustworthiness. Finally she took it and drank it, grimacing slightly at the slight taste of tar. Harry's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Sorry about the taste." Harry told her, injecting some amusement in his voice to try and cheer her up. "I have not been able to change the tastes of all of my potions."

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

Harry nodded before repairing the clothes he found nearby and cleaning them thoroughly.

"Here you can put theses on." Harry told her before turning his back to offer her some privacy.

"I am dressed now." The elf said.

Harry turned and nodded at her.

"As I said I sent your brother and children to hide in the woods outside of the cave." Harry told her. "I can provide you some guards to guide you out and protect you."

The elf nodded gratefully.

Waving his wand Harry called up a group of five stone golems. They weren't the smartest in the world but they could certainly take a beating and would help to protect the Breton on her way out. A flick of his wand had various detritus transfigured into razor sharp stone swords.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Narrowing his eyes Harry sensed out the magic on the doorway. He almost snorted as he sensed it only had a ward to sense intruders. Harry grinned as he turned the door to splinters and chunks as he hit with a banishing charm. He heard a grunt from inside the room telling him that he had at least hit someone.

Stepping inside he saw a couple of humans that couldn't even be in their twenties yet. The male with brown hair was helping a blond haired girl who had a chunk of wood sticking out of her stomach. Arching his wand he banished the boy into the wall. A _'crack'_ signified the boy at least being knocked unconscious. Several seconds later he had hit both of them with some spells that put them into stasis and would keep them unconscious after healing the blond.

"What's going on here?" A cold male voice roared from behind Harry. "Who the hell are you?"

Harry whirled around when he felt a spell being cast towards himself. Striding into the room was Nerod Azeth, leader of the bandits. Harry slashed his wand repelling it towards the side where it hit with crash, tearing a chunk out of the cave wall. Thrusting his wand forward he propelled Nerod backwards. Nerod rolled with a grunt before forcing himself to his feet. Snarling his sent bolts of acid towards Harry. Harry twitched his wand causing the acid to become harmless water that fell to the floor.

Holding his wand in the air he twirled it rapidly causing a tornado to form in front of him. The tornado sucked up dirt and stone before roaring towards the Nerod. Nerod yelled out as the tornado picked him up and slammed him repeatedly into the wall with bone crushing force. He was frantic as he felt and heard his bones bending. Screaming as his left arm broke he let out a desperate wave of magic, destroying the tornado. Spitting out a mouthful of blood he glared at Harry.

Growling Nerod slashed the throat of the two teens before Harry could stop him. Nerod spat out something in a dark, foul language causing the two dead humans to reanimate, their skin taking on a darker hue and their eyes becoming burning coals. Black rot dripped from their teeth and they hissed at him. Harry felt a small twinge of regret for the lives the two lost before thrusting his hand forward, releasing a roaring wave of black flames. The undead screeched briefly as they were engulfed before they were turned to ash.

 _Better dead that forced to serve this filth for the rest of time._ Harry assuaged his conscience before he glared heatedly at Nerod. The filth had killed the two teens without thought. Growling himself he flashed forward a wave of black flames, a legacy of the Black family. Nerod desperately tried to shield against them.

"Argh!" Nerod cried out as the flames ate through his shield and caught his arm. Waving his hand Harry called the flames away from Nerod and dispelled them. The flames resisted for a brief second before disappearing with a sucking sound. Nerod's arm was now a blackened husk that barely hung on his body. Harry grimaced as Nerod screamed in agony. Nerod tried to clutch his left arm with his right but had to let go when it just caused him more pain. Harry knocked the man out and bound him with a pair of slave bracers.

The curse took surprisingly quickly. Harry figured that it was allowing Nerod to mentally distance himself from the pain his body was in.

Nerod's room was a fairly large cavernous room separated into sections. There was a large wooden platform built off from the dirt and stone floor covered over the top with cloth canvases. The deck had several wooden chests on it, some barrels, some crates, several wooden tables, seats and a bed situated in the corner. Different books and scrolls covered the shelves alongside several rings and amulets. Sitting on the table were several different instruments, some he barely recognized but some were self-explanatory like a mortar and pestle. Several of the books and scrolls were hand written since apparently the printing press had just been invented some forty-five years before.

Nerod Azeth was a real piece of work. He had actually been kicked out of the Mage's Guild in Cyrodiil for the study of Black Magic including illegal White Necromancy. Though the classification was different in this world there were actually two schools of Necromancy, White and Black. A White Necromancer used human and animal sacrifices to perform necromantic magic. They relied on the pain, blood and death of others for their work. A Black Necromancer was the opposite. They use only themselves. They use their own blood, their own pain, their own life force.

Using his compulsion he forced Azeth to speak aloud twenty seemingly random words in Incarnum, a magical language he knew. Using his wand he withdrew the memory of doing so and placed the silvery-blue strand in an empty vial. Next he forced Neroth to write out the letters and numbers in the Incarnum along with thirty specific questions before drawing out that memory. He repeated it for Merrish, the language of the Elves.

If he absorbed the memories into his mind it would allow him to completely learn the language. How to speak, read and write it. He would have to do it in a different place since it would knock him out for twelve hours. Unfortunately he could only do it one language at a time but the convenience of the method over normal learning was worth it. He repeated the cycle for the other languages Neroth knew as well, including Orcish(Orcs), Aldmeri(Altmer), Dwemeric(Dwemer), Boiche(Bosmer), and Nordic. He also copied all of Nerod's knowledge of magic, rituals, Necromancy, Alchemy and anything he knew about the lands he had visited.

Harry concentrated on his shadow before chanting in a deep, harsh language. It was the Black Tongue of Nacramer, a tongue forgotten by most mortal men. What he was using right now was a subset of Necromancy called Shadow Sorcery. Several pieces broke off and turned into humanoid shadows with glowing crimson eyes, Wraiths.

Wraiths were dark Spirits that normally take to haunting sites of great tragedy, battlegrounds and tombs. They appear to be humanoid in shape, were pitch black in color and normally had crimson or amber colored eyes. They were capable of performing a limited amount of magic and traveling nearly any distance through shadows. They were considered dangerous because they were capable of possessing other beings. They usually preferred to possess animals or the dead though they were capable of possessing living beings but had to fight for control over the body. Wraiths gained power by either consuming other Wraiths, ghosts or the souls of those they possessed. The Wraiths Harry had summoned were completely slaved to his will.

" _How may we serve you Master?"_ The spirit in the middle asked.

"Drain blood from all of the prisoners aside from the Mage but do not take enough to kill them. I will take care of him myself." Harry replied, conjuring a stack of bottles similar to those used for wine. He would keep some for himself and donate the rest to the clans inside his trunk. A majority of the armor and weapons they had gathered he would leave for the local militia after allowing his allies in his trunk to choose from it. They could certainly use them more than he could. Once everything was gathered he called for Nelly and a few more elves and had them store everything away.

Harry eyed his surroundings. With some spells this could make a decent hidden base in case he ever ran into trouble. And with his spells no one would remember it had ever been here. He would of course add his own changes, like more ways out of the back and some more modern conveniences like tapping into fresh underground water, creating toilets and showers and additional lighting and strengthening of the structure. The last thing he wanted or needed would be a cave-in. Discussing it with Nelly caused her and the other elves to grin at the amount of work they would have to do.

"Master this base will soon be worthy of you." She swore.

"Just do your best Nelly." Harry said. "That's all I ask."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry met the others outside. On one side were the survivors. Twenty-five men, women and children. Their were of course the four Bosmer, fourteen humans, four men and five women with five children. There were also three Khajiit, two Orcs, a Dunmer woman and a male Argonian. On the other were laid out twelve corpses covered out of respect. He could see the Elven woman, Alpa kneeling beside her dead husband. Her brother was holding on to their crying children.

Sitting a ways a way was a large carriage with two large horses to pull it. Sitting in the drivers seat was another Lycan named Marie. She wore riding clothes and her sandy blond hair was pulled back in a braid. The carriage was one used inside of his trunk estate. The inside was expanded many times and was very comfortable. It had a lounge, bedrooms, bathrooms and a small kitchenette. It would do to hold the former prisoners.

" _A'maelamin(My Beloved)."_ Alpa sobbed as she caressed the cheek of her dead husband.

Turning away respectfully he jerked his head at Ivan and Pierre.

"What's up boss?" Pierre asked.

"We need to create a wagon and some horses to pull the dead behind the carriage." Harry informed them. "While you do that I will try and talk the prisoners into bathing and changing their clothes."

Ivan nodded.

"We will get it done my lord." He said. Beside him Pierre rolled his eyes but he nodded all the same. Harry led the prisoners towards the carriage and opened the door allowing them to see inside with a small grin. There were several exclamations of surprise. Several of the children ran inside. Harry loved showing off new magic to others to see their wonder.

"There is food and water and hot baths you can you use to clean up." Harry informed them. "New clothes will be provided for you after you clean up."

Everyone was happy at the thought of warm baths and several of the adults were ushering the children towards them.

There was a minor upset when Alpa had wanted to stay with her husband but Ardeth talked her into staying with her children while he rode with the wagon of the dead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **A/N:** I have already got parts of Chapter 3 written and hope to have it available to upload onto ffnet next month. No promises though!


	17. Meeting Family Chapter 1- HP

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Harry has an unexpected meeting in Diagon Alley. How will meeting magical family members change his life?

-Eventual:Powerful!Gray!Harry

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eleven year old Harry Potter could barely believe the new twist his life had taken on. The week before his eleventh birthday had been a whirlwind of activity beginning with a strange letter that had come for him in the post. It seemed to have driven his relatives mad and he had been unable to read it. Uncle Vernon had cruelly and deliberately torn the letter up in front of him, likely hoping to get some kind of glee from watching Harry's sadness. Unfortunately for the Dursley's, letters for him kept coming every day and in increasing numbers and increasingly odd ways. One time when she went to make breakfast his Aunt Petunia even found them inside of the shells of a dozen eggs in place of the actual eggs. It was mad and bewildering.

It went on until his Uncle seemed to give completely into madness and had taken everyone on a holiday after dozens of letters had flown out of their chimney, smacking him in the face on a Sunday. They had made several stops on their trip across the country but never for long. Harry, his Aunt and cousin Dudley could only watch as his Uncle grew increasingly more paranoid and erratic in his behavior. Uncle Vernon would drive and stop before muttering and taking off again. Dudley constantly complained about not having enough food and missing his favorite shows on the telly, making Harry want to roll his eyes; he didn't since he did want a bruised arm or worse since his cousin especially liked to take his frustrations out upon him.

Uncle Vernon finally drove them to the sea shore where he rented a rickety shack out on a rocky island. Harry did not enjoy the island. It was very rocky, had little vegetation and everything was always wet and slippery. When they arrived they had very little food, the floors were made of dirt, the furniture was old and musty, and the walls had several holes in them along with the glass in the lone window. His Aunt and Uncle had taken the only bed in the bedroom off the main area while his cousin got the couch. Harry had had to be content with the dirt floor and a thin, tatty blanket for warmth.

It was typical of his relatives to give him the worst of everything. He had no new clothes of his own, only the large baggy clothes that his corpulent cousin grew out of. He was sure that his cheap plastic glasses were the wrong prescription, having come from the bargain rack. They had never been updated since his relatives were forced to buy them either. They were held together by tape since they were one of Dudley's favorite targets. He knew that he could get his cousin in a lot of trouble if his glasses were broken.

Ever since he could remember Harry had forced to do a long list of chores for the Dursley's including cooking but was allowed to eat very little of it. The list seemed to get longer every year and Dudley had never been forced to do anything. Even though there were four bedrooms in Number Four Harry's was the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life. Once the letters started arriving he had finally been moved into an actual bedroom, one used to hold Dudley's discarded and broken items. However he knew that it had not been done out of any kindness but out of fear of the people writing to him. His relatives' minds had filled with paranoia and they obviously thought that they were being watched by "them". Whoever "they" were.

Harry had no real respite outside of Number Four either. His relatives had spread rumors around the neighborhood about him being a troubled youth. How they had taken him in out of the goodness of their own hearts after his drunkard irresponsible parents had killed themselves in a car crash. If he ever did better than his cousin at school, not a hard thing to do by anyone other than his relative's opinions, he was punished. This might have discouraged him from trying his hardest in school but for Harry it only encouraged him to study in secret; to hide his intelligence from the world, and most importantly his relatives. He swore that one day he would be able to prove that he was better than them and achieve a better future for himself.

Harry's life had been forever changed as his cousin's watch struck midnight signally the beginning of July thirty-first, his eleventh birthday. A thunderous impact sounding like a cannon blast had shaken the wooden ramshackle shack they had taken refuge in. His cousin had stupidly asked where the cannon was. His Aunt and Uncle had run into the room and Harry saw for the first time the package his Uncle had purchased, an old double-barreled shotgun, which he had shakily pointed at the door.

Seconds later the door had been knocked off it's hinges, landing on the floor. In the doorway had stood a man even taller than the entry way. As the man stepped through the door Harry thought for sure that he had to be a giant, as he was taller than any man Harry had seen before, even on the Tellie. His dark hair and beard were bushy and wild. He seemed to wear fairly simple clothes and a large, patched leather duster. Clutched tightly his hand was a pink umbrella which he quickly placed into a pocket.

Looking at his Uncle Harry could see that the fat man was intimidated. Harry had known, like his son, that Vernon Dursley was a bully, even if he was more intelligent than his son. Uncle Vernon seemed to delight in bullying and intimidating those smaller and weaker than himself at his job and outside of it. This man definitely wasn't smaller than his Uncle and by no means weaker if the way the man had bent the barrel of his Uncle's gun in a loop was any indication.

The only thing that belied the man's otherwise fierce appearance was the crinkling around his beetle black eyes which had been warm as they looked down upon him. The man had even presented Harry with his own birthday cake the man had baked himself with _'Happy Birthday Harry'_ done in green icing. It wasn't the best looking cake, being somewhat lopsided and a little squished but it was the first birthday cake and gift he could ever remember receiving in his life that he hadn't received from school. When asked the man had introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds for Hogwarts. When confronted with the news of Harry not knowing what Hogwarts was or what he, Harry, apparently was, Hagrid had become very angry.

After arguing with Harry's relatives Hagrid had given him a copy of the letter he had been receiving. At the end Harry was shocked and angry. Shocked that these people had gone to such a great length to play a practical joke on him. Wizard indeed! There was no such thing as magic, and he had said so. However it seemed that he was the fool, as magic did indeed exist. Hagrid had proven it by using his umbrella to light a fire in the shack's fireplace, soon filling the room with both welcome warmth and light.

Hagrid had carefully explained that he truly was a wizard and that both of his parents had been magical as well. His father a wizard and his mum, a witch. Finally he had told Harry that he was famous. When Harry had expressed his disbelief he had been shocked by what he was told. When Hagrid found out that his relatives lied about his parents death he had become truly enraged. He had loudly told off his relatives making Harry very happy indeed. Harry himself had been angry at his Aunt's excuses and for calling his mum a freak like she did with him.

Hagrid, after some hemming and hawing, had finally told him the truth of his parents death and that he, Harry James Potter unwanted orphan, was famous and why. It sounded like something out of a fantasy novel, not something that could have actually ever happened to him. But as he went to argue the memory of a high, cold cruel laugh, a flash of green and searing pain had crossed his mind. He didn't know how he could have possibly destroyed a Dark Lord as a fifteen month old but had decided to hold his peace for a time.

After a time his Uncle had seemed to gather his courage and began arguing with Hagrid and insulting Harry. When his Uncle had insulted the Headmaster of Hogwarts Hagrid had gotten really angry and cursed Dudley with a pig's tail, finally sending his relatives running for the relative safety of the bedroom and locking themselves in. Hagrid had repaired the sofa a little bit and had expanded it to make room for both of them to sleep after putting a locking charm on the door his relatives had gone through just in case.

When Hagrid had taken him to the portal through which they would enter the magical world he had not been impressed. First off the place was a pub! It was dusty, dirty, dark and run down. It had not impressed him. _Then_ he had been mobbed by people wanting to welcome him back and shake his hand. He had met his Defense Against the Dark Arts, whatever that was, teacher. The man seemed to have a speech impediment and was afraid of his own shadow so they hadn't stayed long.

And now here he was stepping through the stone archway into Diagon Alley. There was so much to see that Harry immediately wished he had more heads. He felt like he had stepped into an entirely new world, which he supposed he had. There were so many shops and stalls selling some many wonderful things he had never seen before. Hagrid led him as quickly as he could to a tall, snowy white building that towered over the rest of the shops in the Alley laying smack dab in the middle.

"That's Gringotts." Hagrid told him. "It's the most secure building in our world, after Hogwarts of course."

"What are those people managing the door?" Harry asked quietly as to not appear rude.

"Goblins Harry." Hagrid answered helpfully. "They're smart and cunning and not people ter mess with."

Harry quickly read the riddle on a pair of silver doors.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try and rob 'em." Hagrid chuckled, laying a hand on his back to guide him forward.

Harry approved of the inside of Gringotts. There were large golden chandeliers and the walls and floors were made of white polished marble with veins of gold and silver. Great murals depicted past battles between wizards and goblins and goblins and what he thought might be dwarves. One even had a large red dragon with several goblins swarming over it. A hundred goblins sat around reading, scribbling in large leather tomes, examining precious stones and helping customers.

"Can I help you?" The teller in front of them grunted.

"Mr Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal." Hagrid told the goblin. "Also, I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin accepted the letter which he quickly read through before nodding.

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?" The goblin asked, leaning forward to peer down at Harry who stared back unflinchingly. The goblin seemed to smirk briefly showing off his sharp teeth before sitting back.

"Got it here somewhere." Hagrid said, tongue clenched between his teeth as he searched his pockets, pulling out several odd things. A quill, several live mice and some moldy dog biscuits before pulling out a small, golden key. The goblin wrinkled his nose before accepting the key. He inspected it closely.

"Very well I'll have someone take you down to both vaults." The goblin said before barking loudly. "Griphook!"

Griphook was another goblin, squat and broad shouldered. He waved for the two of them to follow him.

"Here's yer key, keep it safe always." Hagrid said, handing him the small golden key. Harry hastily slid it into the small inner pocket of his jeans made specifically to hold small things.

"What's You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked Hagrid curiously.

Hagrid shook his head. _Curious like his da' was._

"Can't tell yeh that." Hagrid answered mysteriously. "Very secret, Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Even though he was curious Harry let it go. He had always been curious about things and mystery novels were favorites of his. The Dursley's had tried to discourage any curiosity in him but were largely unsuccessful. Harry enjoyed a good mystery. He had spent plenty of time in his cupboard thinking of them or reading about them at the library.

They were quickly led to a metal cart which took off as soon as they had all sat down. At first Harry tried to count the many twists they took but there was too many for him to remember. Cold air rushed past his face stinging Harry's eyes but he stubbornly kept them open. The cart slowed before stopping in front of a dark iron door.

"Vault 687, Potter Trust Vault." Griphook announced before stepping out. "Key please."

Harry hurriedly handed him the golden key. Griphook turned the keep in the lock causing the doors to open, spilling forth a green mist.

Harry held his breath, not knowing what it was. When he could see he gaped at the contents inside. Sitting inside was a literal fortune. There were large mounds of gold, towering columns of silver and heaps of little bronze coins.

"T-This is mine?" Harry asked.

Hagrid's body shook as he released a rumbling chuckle.

"All yours." Hagrid grinned at him.

Harry could hardly believe that all of the money inside was his. If his relatives knew that he had a fortune in gold and silver he had no doubt that they would have tried and taken it from him. For someone who had never had much money of his own it was almost overwhelming. How often had they complained about him costing them money? And all this time he had had a small fortune underneath London.

 _Well their loss._ Harry thought with a mischievous grin.

"What's the difference between the coins?" Harry asked. "And is there an exchange rate between magical and _muggle_ money?"

Harry sounded out the word muggle, not quite used to it yet. Griphook grunted.

"The gold ones are called galleons, the silver are called sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. There are seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle." Griphook answered him. "You can indeed exchange muggle money for galleons or the reverse. Galleons are worth forty-nine pounds and thirty pence. A sickle is worth two pounds and ninety pence and a Knut is worth ten pence as of eight o'clock this morning."

"Can you tell me how much is inside?" Harry asked.

Griphook grunted before pointing towards another wall.

"There should be a small ledger off to the side." Griphook informed him. "You can take it with you to keep track of the content of your vault. If you lose it you can request another for a fee."

Harry quickly found it.

 _ **Balance of Vault 687-Potter Trust Vault**_

 _22,760 G_

 _3400 S_

 _9860 K_

 _Miscellaneous Items_

"How much should I take for my school shopping?" Harry asked.

Griphook cleared his throat.

"If I might?" He asked.

Harry nodded his head in ascent.

"If you use one of these money pouches it will hold many coins while weighing next to nothing." Griphook said, pulling a leather pouch from the wall.

"Fifty galleons ought to hold you over Harry." Hagrid piped up helpfully.

"Fifty galleons." Griphook said while holding the leather pouch open and waved his clawed hand. All three types of coins jumped into bag. Griphook tied it before holding it out to Harry. "Here you are Mr. Potter. That should take care of your shopping. You can, of course, return if you need more."

"Thanks." Harry replied. Opening the ledger he quickly found the new amounts which had been recorded instantly.

 _22720G_

 _3,247S_

 _9,367K_

"Wicked." Harry grinned.

"To see how much is in the pouch you merely need to pull out the leather band stuck inside." Griphook informed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hogwarts dear?" A smiling, squat woman wearing all mauve asked as he stepped inside of _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ at Hagrid's suggestion.

Harry nodded while looking quickly around the inside of the shop. There were large mounds of fabrics, racks of pre-made robes and several standing stools with mirrors in front of them.

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied. "My first year."

"Then let me welcome to my shop Young Master. I am Madame Edwina Malkin." The woman said with a slight bow. "If you'll follow me I can fit your fitting in. We only have one other customer at the moment."

An older teenage girl with shoulder length black hair streaked with purple was standing on a large footstool. Harry could see her being fitted for robes. Underneath them she had on a t-shirt advertising some band he had never heard of called The Weird Sisters, a pair of ripped black jeans, ankle length black boots showing off rainbow colored socks and a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"Hello." The girl grinned when she saw him looking. Blue-grey eyes all but glowed with good cheer. "I'm Tonks, just Tonks."

She held up her hand in greeting. Harry shrugged mentally. No point in being rude to someone new.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry replied, automatically levering his arm up and taking her hand. The girl shook his hand so hard his arm jumped up and down causing him to laugh.

"There you go." Tonks smirked, giving him a wink. "Laughing is good for ya. Are you a first year?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah." Harry replied shyly. "I just found out that I was a wizard today when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Well congratulations." Tonks grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Magic's wonderful. I'm a seventh year Hufflepuff myself."

"Hufflepuff?" Harry asked confused.

Tonks' brows rose in surprise.

"Nobody's explained the school to you?" Tonks asked.

Harry shook his head negatively.

"I've only been to Gringotts so far." Harry informed her causing Tonks to shrug before grinning.

"Well then I guess as your elder I'll take it upon myself to teach you what I know. Hufflepuff is one of the four houses at Hogwarts that you get sorted into when you arrive." Tonks lectured, taking on a mock-serious look. "They are named for the four Founders of Hogwarts, two witches and two wizards. They were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

"So the four houses are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" Harry asked for clarification.

Tonks nodded.

"Right you are mate." Tonks grinned giving him another thumb's up. "Hufflepuff's are known for their loyalty and hard work, Slytherin's for their cunning and ambition, Ravenclaw's for their intelligence and dedication to studying, and Gryffindor's for their bravery."

"Wow." Harry said before asking, "Which is the best house?"

Tonks laughed along with the shop assistant and Madam Malkin.

"They are all fine but most are biased towards their own houses." Tonks answered, still grinning. "I like my house since almost everyone is helpful and willing to help each other. Ravenclaws and Slytherins compete a lot with each other and Gryffindor likes to compete with Slytherin."

Harry noticed that she grinned a lot. He had a feeling that Tonks was naturally a cheerful person.

"How are we sorted?" Harry asked.

Tonks looked around before she leaned in as if to tell him a secret. Harry leaned forward eagerly.

"It's a secret." Tonks said, tapping his nose with a wink.

Harry wrinkled his nose causing her to laugh.

"It really is a secret." Tonks told him after she calmed down. "It's tradition not to tell any of the first years."

Just then a dark brown haired woman with dark eyes and aristocratic features walked up to them.

"Nymphadora what are you doing?" The woman asked. "Aren't your robes ready yet?"

Harry watched in shock as Tonks' hair turned red.

"Just meetin' a new friend mum and don't call me Nymphadora." Tonks growled, hands curling into fists.

"It's a perfectly fine name." The woman replied with a hint of a smirk. "And you might want to fix your hair dear."

"What?" Tonks asked before she looked in the mirror and pouted. "Drat."

Harry watched as she scrunched up her face and her hair turned completely pink.

"Wow." Harry said, bringing Tonks and her mum's attention to him. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus." Tonks answered, seeing his blank look she hurriedly explained, "It means I can change my appearance to whatever I want."

To demonstrate she scrunched up her nose and her hair flashed green, blue, black, yellow and silver before turning pink and spiky again.

"Wicked." Harry grinned.

Tonks swung her arms back and forth with a toothy grin.

"Thanks. I like to think so too." She smirked. "I'm the only one in my family that can do it. Ha! A point for the half-bloods!"

"Hello." The woman spoke up. "I am Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother as you heard."

"Harry Potter ma'am." Harry replied causing both ladies to gasp.

"The son of James and Lily Potter?" Andromeda asked staring into his eyes.

"Yes." Harry answered slowly, confused. "Did you know my parents?"

Andromeda swallowed.

"Yes I did." Andromeda answered. "Your father was my cousin."

"Harry!" Tonks squealed, pulling him into a tight hug causing him to flail his arms.

"Wha –?"

"Nymphadora you should let go of the poor boy." Andromeda said, grabbing her daughters arm. "I doubt it's everyday he has a crazy girl attacking him."

 _No just today!_ Harry thought sarcastically.

"Sorry mate." Tonks blushed, stepping back from Harry. "I-It's just I remember visiting you and Uncle James and Aunt Lily when I was younger."

"So we're f-family?" Harry asked shakily, not knowing that he had family outside of the Dursley's.

"Yes we are Harry." Andromeda smiled. "Your father was my second cousin. Dora always called your parents Aunt and Uncle though."

"Oh my gosh you said that you just found out you were a wizard today." Tonks mentioned.

"Yes." Harry said confused. "Hagrid came and told me. My relatives tried to deny it but he told me anyway."

He flinched as Andromeda actually growled, eyes narrowing.

"W-What? The heir of an Most Ancient and Most Noble house having his heritage kept from him? It's unconscionable!" Andromeda hissed in anger causing Harry to take a step back. Andromeda visibly calmed herself. "I am not angry with you Harry. I am angry that your heritage was kept from you. Your family is quite important in our world."

"Andi what's the matter?" A man asked as he walked up to them. "I could feel your magic from outside."

"Harry this my dad Ted Tonks." Tonks said, introducing the two. "Daddy this Harry Potter."

Ted Tonks was a not a tall man, his wife easily stood above him by several inches, and his stomach had a healthy bit of roundness. His brown hair was short and his brown eyes sparkled with good humor.

"How you doin' son?" Ted asked kindly, sticking out his hand to shake his. He had a mellow, pleasant voice and a friendly face, putting Harry at ease. "It's been a few years since we last saw you."

"Alright sir." Harry said as he shook Ted's hand.

"Good lad." Ted nodded with a grin, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "What has you so upset Andi?"

"Harry didn't know he was a wizard until today." Andromeda said her dark eyes flashing with anger.

Ted's brows rose in surprise. He knew that even though his wife was no longer a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black she was still proud of her heritage. To have someone, more importantly the heir from a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, not know of their heritage must really sit ill with her.

"I recommend you having your robes charmed to repel stains. It will save you money and time if you do so." Andromeda advised him. "Perhaps some mild growth charms. They are a little more expensive but it saves money in the long run."

 _Not that you need to worry about money._ She thought to herself.

"You should get a weather charmed cloak as well." Tonks said before she shivered. "The weather can get crazy at Hogwarts. With the cloak it'll warm you when it's cold, cool you when it's hot and even repel water."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hagrid." Andromeda greeted the tall man causing him to turn around.

"Hello 'Dromeda." Hagrid greeted her with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am well Hagrid." Andromeda replied slightly coolly. "We'd like to guide Harry through his first trip in the Wizarding world. As cousins we should look out for one another."

Hagrid rubbed his beard before looking hesitantly at Harry. Harry eagerly nodded his head from where he stood with Tonks holding his hand.

"Suppose that'd be alright." Hagrid nodded. "Yeh bein' family an' all. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind. 'Sides I got somethin' I need ter give him."

"Thanks Hagrid." Tonks grinned swinging her and Harry's combined hands.

"Now Harry here's somethin I got fer you. Happy birthday." Hagrid said pulling a metal cage containing a snowy owl from behind his back along with a short, fat package he pulled out of his coat. "Owls are right useful fer sending mail and make good companions. The package is some owl treats and some information so yeh know how to take care of her."

"I-I don't know what to say." Harry said, embarrassed to feel tears gathering in his eyes before he cleared his throat. "Thank you Hagrid."

Hagrid waved one of bucket sized hands.

"Not ter worry Harry, not ter worry. I was glad to be be gettin' you somethin'." Hagrid said though he beamed seeing that Harry genuinely liked his present. "Just be sure to be writin' me and tell me if yer relatives give yeh any trouble. I'll come and sort em out."

Hagrid offered him a wink causing Harry to nod with a grin.

"I will."

"Have a good day Hagrid." Ted said, shaking his hand.

"Thank yeh Ted." Hagrid grinned before walking down the Alley and disappearing with a _'pop'_.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry hummed as he took a bite of his warm roast beef, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwich. Tonks had wanted to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream but Andromeda had put her foot down when Harry let out that he hadn't eaten yet aside from the sausages Hagrid had given him and part of his birthday cake. She didn't seem to think that that was an adequate meal for a young wizard. He had felt a distinctly warm feeling in his chest as her caring. Harry especially liked the butterbeer he had been given. It was like a less intense and sugary root beer. He had tried to pay for himself but the Tonks' wouldn't hear of it.

"There's so much I don't know." Harry lamented, letting out a little of the fear and frustration he was feeling.

"If you have any questions you should ask them." Ted assured him. "We will help you any way we can and your teachers should be able to answer at least most of your questions. I know how difficult it is to come into this new word. I'm a muggleborn."

"Muggleborn?" Harry asked.

"That means that my parents were both non-magical." Ted answered.

"How did you get magic then?" Harry asked curiously.

"That is a mystery but it might be because I have squib ancestors." Ted replied before holding up his hand with a grin before Harry could ask the question Ted could see on his face. "A squib is a child born to magical parents who isn't able to access their magic for some reason or who has lost their magic. There are also Purebloods. They are witches or wizards who have had magical ancestors on both sides for at least five generations. Andromeda is a Pureblood. Next we have the Half-Bloods. They are children who either have one pureblood parent and one muggleborn, squib or muggle parent. You and Dora are half-bloods. You both have one pureblood parent, your dad for you and Andi for Dora and a muggleborn parent."

Harry shook his head.

"I can't believe that this was all kept from me." Harry said in frustration.

"There are many things you need to know about this world, for it _is_ an entirely new world." Andromeda explained. "It is speculated that the first witches and wizards began to show up as far back as seventeen to twenty thousand years ago. Many magical beings and creatures lived even before that. The first definitive records were discovered shortly after writing was introduced which was nearly four centuries before the muggle world discovered it. For most of history both worlds lived side by side, freely knowing of the other, if not always interacting peacefully. Witches and wizards were healers, advisers, and soothsayers to the muggle world. It wasn't until the sixteen hundreds that the two worlds were officially separated by the Statue of Secrecy due to the relative availability of cheap firearms, among other things. Now muggles no longer know about magic and it is illegal to tell them about it unless they have a close relative who is a witch or wizard or a magical person marries a muggle."

She paused to take a drink before continuing.

"Muggles can see witches and wizards out and about and be totally unaware of it. We are taught to blend in, no matter how badly some witches and wizards are at it."

Harry heard Ted snigger from beside her. Harry shot him a questioning glance.

"You see some of our fellow witches and wizards think they should dress as if they are decades in the past." Ted shook shook his head with a smile. "I have also seen grown wizards wearing women's clothing."

Harry jaws dropped while Ted and Tonks laughed. Andromeda just shook her head but she had an amused quirk to her lips.

"Most magical areas have special wards or 'shields' around them that keep muggles away. We have our own towns, shopping areas, schools and governments. The British branch is known as The Ministry of Magic."

"How many witches and wizards are there?" Harry asked curious.

"Censures are only sent out every ten years by the International Governments like the International Confederation of Wizards or ICW for short, a sort of magical U.N., but the last one I believe said that there was over five and a half million witches and wizards worldwide." Ted answered him. "That doesn't include magical creatures of near human intelligence either."

"Magical creatures of near human intelligence?" Harry repeated curiously.

"Hags, vampires, werewolves, veela, sirens, Fae, elves, gorgons, selkies, leprechauns, sphinxes, centaurs, merefolk, and banshees." Andromeda explained patiently. "Almost any creature spoken of in fantasy novels that you have read about exist or have existed in the past. Though I know for a fact that they are all at least, if not smarter than as smart, as any normal everyday person. I don't make the laws however so they get discounted."

"How many schools are there?" Harry inquired after taking another bite of his food.

"There are eleven magical schools in the UK and Ireland. There is Hogwarts, which is the most exclusive private boarding school and one of the oldest in the world and is _the_ oldest in the United Kingdom. There are four public schools in England, three in Scotland, one private and one public in Wales and one public school in Ireland." Andromeda answered. "If you had not been registered for Hogwarts by your parents it is likely that other schools would have sent you invitations."

"What's different about the magical world from the muggle world?" Harry asked.

"Unlike the muggle world the Wizarding World is behind by centuries in many ways. There is still a class system in our world. There are the purebloods at the top, then the half-bloods, muggleborn, squibs, magical creatures and beings then muggles."

"It was right strange for me at first." Ted admitted after taking a sip of his cold beer. "I was the first wizard in the family but I have two younger brothers who are also wizards and a second cousin. It was hard adjusting to a new world but luckily I had some good friends in Hufflepuff."

"Along with the caste system comes prejudice." Andromeda warned him. "Some purebloods believe that since they have been magical for generations that they are better than half-bloods and muggleborns. The last war was partially fought over that very belief."

"Is there really a difference between them?" Harry asked.

Andromeda shook her head while Ted and Tonks chuckled.

"Some would have you believe so since they believe that magic is stronger in those who's blood is purer. Some pureblood families believe this mostly because certain magical gifts are known to be passed down through bloodlines. It has been noted that muggleborns from non-squib lines have never been known to be born with a unique magical gift." Andromeda replied, choosing her words carefully. "Others dislike muggleborns or muggle-raised witches and wizards because they don't take time to learn magical traditions and try to change the magical world to be more like the one they were raised in. The world of muggles, who a good part of magical world look down upon as inferior since they can't perform magic or have persecuted us in the past. Personally I have not really seen much difference between the magical power of purebloods and muggleborns. Some from both groups are born weaker or more powerful and some are more skilled in other areas than their counterparts. Skill is just as important as power and sometimes even more so."

Andromeda cleared her throat.

"Like I said I am a pureblood and quite a powerful witch, more powerful than many others I went to school with but there were those who were more powerful than I. It doesn't necessarily make me better or worse than them." Andromeda replied. "One of the most powerful and knowledgeable wizards in our world, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore is a half-blood himself. I personally believe that any witch or wizard can be just as good as another no matter their heritage."

"Take me for example." Tonks piped up. "I'm a half-blood too, a powerful witch _and_ I'm a Metamorphmagus, a skill not seen in my mother's family for nearly seven generations."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Andromeda said, sounding proud. "Magical gifts are highly sought after and praised."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After eating their next stop was a cobbler several shops down where Harry purchased two pairs of shoes and a pair of boots. Harry paid a little extra to have comfort charms added, repelling charms and two-times growth charms as well. The comfort charms cushioned his feet and helped keep them a comfortable temperature and dry. The repelling charm would keep water and mud off of them and would keep him from tracking it places which Tonks assured him the school caretaker hated. The Tonks' bought him a green leather book bag for his birthday which was bigger on the inside, magically lightened and also had three compartments.

After the cobblers Andromeda and Ted led him to a trunk store. Harry gaped at the many options offered. In the end with some help he decided on a three compartment trunk. One for clothes, boots and shoes. The compartment had charms that kept them fresh and pressed so they wouldn't wrinkle. The second held a book shelf that moved sideways inside the compartment along with shelves and drawers for his writing supplies and other odds and ends. The shop owner informed him that it was guaranteed to hold up to three hundred books. The third compartment was to hold his potions cauldron and ingredients. It actually had a cabinet built into it that would keep ingredients fresher longer and wracks where you could even store extra potions.

The fourth compartment was a small room with a desk, chair, love seat and a perch for his owl. Harry loved the window it had inside charmed to show a sunny field during the day, letting in a warm breeze while at nigh it was dark and showed the sky and allowed a cool breeze through. It also had bookshelves that were connected to the shelf in his second compartment that automatically sorted his books and a bench he could work at with tall stools to sit on. It even had a panel inside and out that an owl could touch to be sucked in or out of the last compartment. Harry had a closet put in that would hold food and keep it fresh. Since he had chosen the extra expense the man had included two ever-full pitchers. One of milk and the other water. The entire thing was bound in black snake skin with silver fittings. It was magically lightened and Harry it would produce it's own wheels and a long handle when Harry desired.

When the went to pick up his quills and parchment he gave them a skeptical look. Andromeda promised to teach him how to write with them. They also purchased a couple of erasers that vanished ink. When asked why he couldn't just use pens, pencils and paper Andromeda had lectured him on them not being able to hold magic. The brass telescopes received another look causing Ted to laugh. It was explained to him though muggle telescopes might look fancier the magical ones had charms that allowed you to zoom out really far, enhanced the vision and could see through obstructions. Luckily Harry had found another telescope that he thought looked much better even if it was more expensive.

The Apothecary they went to wasn't the normal one everyone else used. Harry had wrinkled his nose at it. It was dark and smelled horribly. Apparently the one Andromeda dragged them to was owned by a friend of Andromeda's Syrio Marvell. Syrio was clearly a foreigner with his deeply tanned skin and dark eyes. If Harry had to guess he would say that he was from the Middle East. He was tall and thin with short dark hair and intense eyes. He wore robes that tightly hugged his body with a golden rope for a belt.

The shop was large inside, clean and airy. All the potions ingredients were neatly in bottles, tied bundles, small sacks or packages arranged in alphabetical order. Towards the counter where you paid there was a shelf offering about twenty potions each type in a distinctive bottle. There was another shelf that had a few potion books and many tools of the craft: a mortar and pestle, knife sets, stirrer sets and measuring equipment.

"Ah welcome Andromeda." The man said, flashing them a smile that revealed perfectly white teeth.

"Syrio, it's good to see you again." She said, smiling herself.

"Ah you have brought me another customer eh?" He laughed softly. "I guarantee young sir that you will find any ingredient you need here, fresher and cheaper than anywhere else. If I do not have it I will order it for you at a discount. My Potion Equipment are the most accurate you will find and of the highest quality as well. Come, come. How may Syrio help you today?"

"My list says that I need a pewter cauldron." Harry said before he was interrupted.

"Psahaw! Pewter." Syrio spat in disgust. "Silly Englishmen. Clearly copper is the best beginning cauldron. Safe, reliable and they provide a better product. Whoever did this list is an idiot."

"I believe it is Severus Snape." Andromeda replied dryly.

"Snape." Syrio growled. "That puffed up nincompoop. He is ruining the Art up that school. My niece actually told me the students need tutoring outside of class! He allows no creativity, deviation from recipes and offers no proper introduction to Potions, their reaction or preparations. If I tried that my old Potions Master would have whipped me for my insolence."

Syrio sniffed disdainfully once before clapping his hands.

"Now who will I be helping today?" He asked with a smile.

"Go ahead Harry." Andromeda said. "He can be trusted."

"Hello sir." Harry said, offering his hand. "I am Harry Potter."

Syrio made a noise of surprise.

"My, my. Hello Mr. Potter. I am Syrio Marvell. I was lucky to count myself amongst your mother's friends. Ah Lily's eyes." Syrio said pulling Harry closer. Harry could see a slight film of tears in the man's eyes. "She had such potential. She was very passionate about Potioneering and Charms but." He paused to wink at Harry. "Not as passionate as she was about you. Come let us get you kitted out."

With that he dropped Harry's hand and led him on a whirlwind around the shop. Harry was talked into two copper cauldrons, high quality glass and silver stirring rods, double the amount of ingredients and crystal vials. Along with them were all the measuring equipment he would need. Including a heat-less burner that he could use in his trunk that produced no heat and swallowed any fumes. His last purchase was a long, thin tome.

" _Geiert's Potion Reactions Guide_ is a must for Potions students." Andromeda said handing him the thin book, frowning slightly. "I have no idea why it was taken off the required list by Professor Snape since his predecessor, Professor Slughorn, used it for over fifty years."

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked.

"One galleon, four sickles and sixteen knuts." Tonks piped up. She had always been good with math.

"Ah no no no." Syrio clucked. "The son of Lily Potter will not pay full price in my shop. I have to at least give you ten percent off. She saved my life once you know. Your total will be one galleon, two sickles and elven knuts young Potter."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are the teachers like?" Harry asked Tonks as they walked among the stacks of _Flourish & Blott's_ bookshop.

Harry really liked this shop. As soon as he walked in he saw that it was bigger on the inside like a TARDIS from Doctor Who. According to Tonks it was a permanent charm that made it bigger on the inside. There were tall shelves stuffed to bursting with books on several different levels.

There were books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Harry imagined that even his dimwitted cousin, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of them.

"Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor. That means she is just below the Headmaster in power and administration. As Head of Gryffindor house it is her duty to look after every student in Gryffindor House and usually to handle their punishments. She also teaches Transfiguration. She's stern but fair and she really knows her subject. She a Transfiguration Mistress 1st Class. Which means is the highest degree you can earn. However several of my friends have complained that she is so busy with her other positions that she doesn't have much time for her House and is usually stricter on them than the other Houses."

She paused to place a book into his basket.

"Then there is Professor Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Master 1st Class. He's really funny and relaxed and very short since he has some goblin blood in him. He was an award winning Dueling Champion when he was younger." Tonks explained. "Professor Snape is Head of Slytherin and teaches Potions. He's a real piece of work. He's quite nasty and has a foul temper and very little patience with students. He really doesn't like Gryffindors either and also tends to favor his own house constantly. He does know a lot about Potions though and is one of the youngest Potions Masters in several centuries. Professor Sprout is the Head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology. She's nice, fair and a good listener. She is like a big den mother for her students."

Running her fingers across some books she tapped them as she went.

"Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy. She's pretty young for a Professor, only in her twenties, and is a night owl. Professor Binns is a ghost that teaches History of Magic, and is _very_ boring."

"How can a ghost teaching be boring?" Harry asked. He thought it sounded rather interesting to be taught by a ghost. Definitely a new experience than being taught by old Mrs. Pierce, a very strict teacher from primary.

Tonks chuckled before smirking.

"You'll see boyo." She said mischievously. "The Defense teacher differs year to year. Rumor has it that the post is cursed as no teacher lasts more than a year. Not sure if it's true though. Some have quit, some have been injured and some have died. I think it's Quirrel teaching this year. Not sure how good he will be since he used to teach Muggle Studies."

"He is. I met him in the Leaky Cauldron earlier with Hagrid." Harry told her. "What's your favorite class?"

"I'm pretty good at Charms but Transfiguration is my best class next to Defense." Tonks answered proudly, a smirk curling her lips. "Even with a new teacher every year I'm the best in my year."

"Cool." Harry said causing her to grin.

"I plan to become an Auror after I graduate." Tonks told him.

"What's an Auror?" Harry inquired.

"Kind of like a magical FBI." Tonks replied. "They hunt down dark witches and wizards, smugglers and lots of other things. You need really good grades on your OWLs and NEWTs to get into The Academy. OWLs and NEWTs are two tests you have to take at the end of your fifth and seventh year to show what you've learned. They stick with you the rest of your life."

"Nymphadora, Harry." Andromeda called out as she walked towards them and ignoring her daughter's grumbling at her name. She stopped in front of them and gently took the basket. "Let's see which ones you've grabbed."

 _Hogwarts: A History_ , _Eisenheim's Guide to Charms Volume 1, 2 & 3: Simple to Advanced by Aldbric Eisenheim_, _Customs of Magical Beings_ , _Meir's Comprehensive Guide to Transfiguration_ , _Fighting Dirty & Winning by Master Auror Alastor Moody_, _Curses. Hexes, Jinxes for the Wary & Their Counters by Edward Peach II_. _Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian._

"These are some good ones for you to have as well." Andromeda said swishing her wand and causing a stack of books to float over to obediently. The first was actually a collection of six thick books called _A Comprehensive Guide to Magical History 900AD-1988AD by the Thrane Society_. Also in the pile was _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ , _The Great Houses: A History,_ _Of Honor & Integrity: History and Laws of the Wizengamot, Appearance and Pedigree: A Complete Guide to the Etiquette and Customs for the Wizarding World's Purest,_ _Lost Magicks and Forgotten Ways._

"While you will learn History of Magic at Hogwarts it is taught by a boring ghost who the Headmaster refuses to get rid of. I believe that he doesn't want to have to pay for someone to fill the position since you don't have to pay a ghost." Andromeda said with a bit of a sneer. "If you wish to pass your tests these are an excellent supplement along with your required books. The Trane Society has always tracked historical events since it's founding in 1098. The next two will help you learn about your family and other Pureblood houses. The book on etiquette and customs is important since it will tell some of what you need to know to blend in with purebloods and their customs. One of their biggest complaints is that muggleborns and muggle-raised don't respect our customs and wish to make the magical world like the one they come from. The last speaks about rare magical occurrences and talents like Metamorphagism."

Ted walked up to them carrying his own small stack of books.

"Now here is a good book for anyone raised outside of the magical world." Ted said handing Harry another book. The color was purple with gold lettering and borders.

 _Guide to the Magical World_ , _ITARMSK: The Important Things Any Respectable Muggle-Raised or Muggleborn Should Know: Self Updating Version_ _by TFBF (The Foundation for a Better Future)_

"I wish I had this when I was your age." Ted said with a sigh. "It would have explained _so_ much."

"It just came out a few years ago." Tonks chimed in. "Even I've read it. It's a really good one."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"This one's good too." Ted handed him another titled. _Magic: Separating Fact From Fiction_. Andromeda handed him one last book. _Notable Deeds Done by Noble Families._

"This will tell you past deeds done by your family." Andromeda said. " _Nature's Nobility_ will tell you about the prominent magical families in our world that have since ended."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Good morning Ms. Tonks. Maple and dragon heartstring, ten and three-quarter inches, rigid. An excellent wand for Transfiguration and Defensive Magic." Mr. Ollivander said before raising a brow. "It is still in good working order I hope?"

"Yep. It's great." Tonks grinned enthusiastically, her hair flashing sky blue. "I keep it polished and in a holster."

"Very good." Ollivander said with a thin smile before he turned his eyes and pinned Harry with his pale, silvery gaze.

"Oh my. Mr. Potter I have been waiting for you to come to my shop for many a year." Mr. Ollivander announced, a slight smile on his face. "I am Garrik Ollivander and have been a wand maker for one hundred and eighteen years. I remember when your parents came in for their wands. You favor your parents you know. You look a lot like your father but have your mother's eyes. Lily Evans was chosen by a swishy ten and quarter inch wand made of willow with a unicorn hair core. A good wand for Charms. Your father on the other hand favored a mahogany wand. Slightly longer at eleven inches and pliable with a dragon heartstring for a core. A little more power and _excellent_ for Transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it but it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course."

"How does a wand choose someone?" Harry asked curiously.

A delighted look came over Mr. Ollivander's face.

"Not many ask me that young man." Mr. Ollivander told him "The wand chooses the wizard as much as their magic chooses the wand. While wandless magic _is_ possible and was performed by nearly everyone over the centuries a wand allows it's user to amplify their power while also using it more efficiently. A wandless spell can be just as powerful as one done with a wand but it also usually takes more magical power and concentration to perform it. Every part of a wand is magical from the wood down to the core. The wand core connects with your magic, bonding with it. While anyone can use another's wand it will never work as well for that person and can have mixed reactions."

Ollivander cleared his throat before walking up to the shelves of boxes behind him. Wiggling his fingers he pulled one out.

"Now let's give this one a try. Maple and dragon heartstring, ten inches, nice and springy."

Almost as soon as he was handed the wand and swished it at Tonks' encouragement it was taken from his hand.

"No that's not it." Mr. Ollivander said taking it back. "When you find your wand you will feel it connect with your magic and sparks will erupt from the end due to not having control over your magic yet."

They went through what seemed to Harry over a hundred wands with various accidents and results to Tonks' amusement and amazement and Harry's embarrassment, and secret fear. What if a wand didn't choose him? Would they tell him that they had made a mistake and he wasn't a wizard? Tonks must have seen something on his face because she walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey now no need to be worried." She smiled. "Some witches and wizards take longer to find their wands that others. Mum said she was here for almost an hour while my da' got his on the third try."

"Hmm. I wonder." Mr. Ollivander said musingly, staring at Harry with his piercing silver eyes before muttering to himself. "An unusual combination to be sure, but perhaps..."

Setting the newest failure back in it's box Mr. Ollivander walked towards the back stacks. Half a minute later he came back cradling a wand box between his hands delicately as if what inside was incredibly important. Setting the box carefully on the counter Mr. Ollivander pulled out the wand reverently. The wood was dark and the wand thin with a slightly wider at the base, forming a slightly knotted handle.

"Eleven inch, holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple." Mr. Ollivander breathed before handing it to Harry carefully.

As soon as he touched the wand Harry knew that it would be his. A feeling of warmth and belonging rushed through his body. Holding the handle carefully he swished it through the air causing light blue, yellow and silver sparks to erupt in a large fountain from the end. Tonks cheered while Mr. Ollivander clapped.

"Bravo, bravo." Mr. Ollivander said before peering at Harry with his luminous silver eyes and mysterious smile. "Most curious though, most curious indeed."

"Sorry – but what's curious?" Harry asked feeling a little unnerved by the stare. Tonks perked up to listen, brows slightly risen in anticipation.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter, every single wand. It is gift of my family." Mr. Ollivander answered solemnly. "It just happens that the wand that chose you contains one of two feathers from the same phoenix, the only two it has ever given to my knowledge. Though made from different woods the two wands are considered "brothers". It is most curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when – when it's brother gave you your scar."

"M-My scar?" Harry asked reaching up to touch his forehead while Tonks gasped slightly.

"Indeed." Ollivander nodded gravely. "Thirteen and half inches, yew. It was a powerful wand much like your own. If only I had known what the wand would someday do..."

Mr. Ollivander shook his head and refocused on Harry.

"I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rediscovered magic thought lost and invented entirely new ones. He did great things, terrible yes, but great."

"What does this mean for me?" Harry asked eying his wand nervously.

"It means that you have the potential to be a great wizard if you work hard at it. It makes sense that you would get the wand to match You-Know-Who's wand." Tonks said trying to sound cheerful and reassure him. "This doesn't mean anything bad about you."

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head.

"Indeed it does not." Mr. Ollivander concurred. "It is our choices that make us who we are young Potter. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named chose to become the wizard he was. It is up to you to choose for yourself what kind of wizard you wish to be. Now that will be seven galleons for the wand."

"Do I need anything to take care of my wand?" Harry asked. Since a wand was the most important, and expensive, thing on his school list it made sense to have some way to take care of it.

Ollivander nodded, a pleased smile coming to his face.

"I'm glad that you asked. Not many have the initiative to do so. A wand polishing kit would not go remiss if you can afford it. It will keep your wand in perfect working order. Foreign substances on a wand can interfere with casting. The polish will also help fix small nicks if your wand develops any." Mr. Ollivander said, giving him a proud smile. "It is good to see a young man willing to take care of his wand properly. Take care of your wand and it will take care of you."

"I'll take one please." Harry told him.

As soon as he handed over the money, seven galleons and four sickles, they left.

 **Monetary System by Seel'vor:**

1 Knut-10 pence ($.20 US)

1 Sickle- 2 pounds, 90 pence($5.80 US)

1 galleon- 49 pounds, 30 pence ($98.60 US)


	18. Beginning of a New Life Chp 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this story. Harry Potter is the sole property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Pettigrew is captured in POA and taken before Amelia Bones who is accompanying Minister Fudge the night Harry finds out the truth of the Potter's betrayal. What if it happened the night before the full moon? With his godfather proven innocent Harry gets to live in the magical world. Unfortunately dark clouds are brewing on the horizon and Harry will be pushed to the limit in his most dangerous year yet.

-Powerful!Harry

-Mentor!Remus/Sirius

-Harry/Tonks friendship

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry grimaced as he levitated his potions professor who was unconscious from being attacked by two of his students, him and Hermione. He was feeling pretty exhausted both emotionally and physically. The day had not gone the way he had expected it to at all. He had just learned the truth about the betrayal of his family to Lord Voldemort. To his surprise, the man who he had thought had been trying to kill him all year and had betrayed his parents to Voldemort had actually been after the real betrayer. Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he had once been called by his former friends, turned out to be alive and the actual betrayer of the Potter's. Though Harry didn't know if it was through cowardice or malice that Pettigrew had given them up.

Next to him Professor Lupin was levitating the traitor Pettigrew who was also unconscious and bound tightly in ropes. Every once in a while Pettigrew's head would smack against the cold ground. Harry was sure that Lupin was doing it on purpose. When he looked at his professor's face the wink he got confirmed his suspicions and he sniggered, he could hear Sirius laughing quietly behind him. Sirius was a helping Ron walk since his leg was still in bad shape while also keeping a sharp eye on the traitor. Faintly up ahead he could hear some arguing, looking closer he could see some faint light from several wands and a large lantern.

"Perfessor Dumbledore sir, I think I see 'em." Harry heard Hagrid say. Seconds later Harry heard loud footsteps heading for them. A few seconds later he could see Hagrid's hairy face in the light of the lantern he was holding. Harry carefully waved Sirius to step to the back. He still remembered how mad Hagrid had been when he discussed Sirius' traitorous actions in the pub in Hogsmeade. It would be better to wait for cooler heads to arrive before there was a confrontation.

"Better step back Sirius." Harry advised him. "Hagrid doesn't know you're innocent."

Sirius nodded.

"Good idea." Sirius replied. He knew that Hagrid was normally gentle but when the half-giant got angry he could cause a lot of pain. He had seen Hagrid utterly decimate several Death Eaters once with his bare hands back in the first war. Even when he wasn't in battle Hagrid didn't know his own strength and sometimes nearly hurt people even without meaning too.

"Harry what yeh got there?" Hagrid called out as they came within range of his lamp.

"Professor Snape Hagrid." Professor Lupin answered for him. "He's unconscious."

"What happened to him Lupin?" Hagrid asked.

"He was knocked unconscious." Ron told him with a snicker. His answer drew Hagrid's attention to who was holding him up. Fury overcame Hagrid's normally affable face.

"Black! Yeh stinkin' traitor!" Hagrid roared as he stomped towards Sirius who's face had whitened. Harry didn't blame him since he had only seen Hagrid angry once but this definitely eclipsed it. "How dare yeh! Yeh dare show yer face here with Harry!"

"Hagrid don't, he's innocent!" Harry said stepping in front of the half-giant bravely, or stupidly depending on your point of view. Hagrid stopped before he could run into Harry but he was breathing heavily, fists clinched and glaring at Sirius who could see the fierceness in Hagrid's normally affable face.

"Sirius has proven himself to me Hagrid." Professor Lupin spoke up. "You know that I wouldn't have had a kind thing to say about him before tonight."

"I reckon somethin' must be goin' on fer yeh to be stickin' up for the traitor." Hagrid growled glowering at Sirius. "Either way Madame Bones and the Minister are here with some Aurors and they'll take care of yeh soon enough, either way."

Just then Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up with a man Harry knew to be the Minister of Magic, a stern grey haired woman with a monocle and several witches and wizards in blue robes.

"What the!" Minister Fudge exclaimed pointing at Sirius in shock. "Dementors kiss that man!"

"Belay that!" Madame Bones barked sharply.

"Amelia –" The Minister began before he was interrupted.

"Black has information we need to know." Madame Bones snapped with a glower. "Least of all why a dead man, Peter Pettigrew is being levitated by Professor Lupin, never mind why he is even alive. We also need to know how the man escaped Azkaban so we can plug any holes in the security."

"I-I suppose that is true." Minister fudge stammered, fiddling with his hat.

"Aurors Shacklebolt and Savage take Black and Pettigrew into custody." Madame Bones ordered. "I want magic suppression cuffs on them immediately. Auror Stebbins and Robards will interview all those involved with me after they are checked out by Auror Manley."

"Surely Amelia the testimony of a Professor Lupin would be enough – "

A cold chill started overcoming.

"Stop!" Minister Fudge screamed.

The dementors ignored him their hunger and anger forcing them forward.

"Stop! I command you to stop!" Minister Fudge screamed.

 _Oh no._ Harry thought with a grimace. He forced himself to focus. He focused on Sirius offering him a home. On someone who actually wanted him, Harry Potter, not the boy-who-lived. He focused on the feeling of family.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Harry yelled. From his wand came a shining silvery stag, larger and more majestic as ever before. It stood majestically in front of the group protecting them. Waves of silver light pulsed from the stag throwing the approaching hoard backwards. A glowing badger, sphinx and a phoenix joined the stag.

Dumbledore had a look of fury on his face before he banished the Dementors from the grounds. The dementors weren't happy by the evidence of their shrieks of fury and protest. Two the Aurors broke off to continue corralling them.

"Send them back to Azkaban." Madam Bones said, her voice cold. "It's is clear that they cannot contain themselves here."

"Perhaps we can take this inside." Dumbledore said, ushering them towards the castle. The Minister and Madam Bones didn't object and allowed themselves to be lead inside with the others.

"That was a very impressive Patronus Mr. Potter. Very few adult witches and wizards can produce a corporeal Patronus as an adult, let alone at thirteen." Amelia Bones said a look of approval on her face. "If that is the power and talent we can expect from you perhaps you might find a place in the Auror Corp in the future."

Harry flushed slightly but nodded.

"Who taught you young man?" Amelia asked.

"Professor Lupin taught me since the dementors seemed attracted to me." Harry replied. "He has been the best Defense Professor we've had at Hogwarts."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Auror Manley turned out to be a trained Healer who check their health and to be sure that they weren't under any mind-controlling or altering potions and spells. She was a nice witch with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Once everyone was cleared they were each called in to be interviewed. As Head of Gryffindor House Professor McGonagall sat in with each of the Third years as was her right at the school.

"Thank you for your statement Mr. Potter as I am sure that the day's revelations have been trying upon you." Madame Bones told him at the end of their interview with a slightly sympathetic look.

Harry nodded as he allowed himself to be escorted out of the room by Professor McGonagall. It had been a really long day and he was looking forward to some sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What will happen to Sirius?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore the next day. Dumbledore sighed and leaned back into his chair beside Harry's bed in the hospital wing.

"Madame Bones has had him locked up in a ministry cell along with Pettigrew." Dumbledore began, only for Harry to interrupt him.

"Not in the same cell surely?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, no. Of course not." Dumbledore chuckled, amused. "She has assured me that there will be a trial for them both. If Sirius is proven innocent, like we believe he will be, he will most likely need treatment for his time in Azkaban."

"Then will I be able to move in with him?" Harry asked excited. "He told me that I could move in with him if I wanted."

Dumbledore frowned lightly while smoothing his long beard.

"That will be up to the Welfare of Underage Magical Children Department in the ministry." Dumbledore said cautiously. "However some extenuating circumstances must be taken into account."

"Extenuating circumstances?" Harry asked warily. He didn't like the sound of that. It didn't sound like it would make him feel any better.

"I did not leave you with your muggle Aunt because only she could take you in." Dumbledore told him. "There were plenty of magical families that wished to take you in. However your Aunt's home was the safest place for you since I was able to raise some powerful wards based off your mother's sacrifice. As long as you are welcome there the wards will protect you from harm."

"They don't seemed to have helped since I've been coming to Hogwarts." Harry pointed out somewhat sarcastically. "I've been attacked and hurt worse here than I ever was in the muggle world."

Dumbledore winced slightly. It upset him that he hadn't been able to protect all of the students in his school; especially one as important and well known as Harry Potter.

"Yes well, they only protect you when you don't go looking for trouble." Dumbledore admitted, looking over his glasses at Harry with an amused look. "They have actually prevented three kidnapping attempts before you came to magical world. Each time the culprits were caught and arrested."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was two days later when Harry walked into Professor Dumbledore's office once more, having been summoned. He was quickly granted entrance when he knocked. Walking into the Headmaster's office Harry saw the older wizard standing by Fawkes' perch wearing plum purple robes.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Ah yes Harry." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "The date for Sirius' trial has arrived. I figured that you would like to attend."

"Of course sir." Harry quickly agreed. Harry was definitely excited that Sirius would now be getting justice for himself and that he would be hopefully be going to live with him. "How are we getting there sir?"

"We will floo to the Ministry Harry." Professor Dumbledore said, motioning towards the large ornately carved stone fireplace.

"You can go first my boy. The address is 'The Ministry of Magic'." Professor Dumbledore told him before tossing some floo powder into his fireplace. Harry grimaced.

"Something the matter Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked, brows raised.

"I don't really like flooing." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Oh?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a patient smile.

"I can't seem to land right." Harry replied reluctantly. "I always end up falling."

Professor Dumbledore's brows rose.

"How are you doing it?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I just waited when the fireplaces went by." Harry said causing Professor Dumbledore to chuckle. Harry's cheeks reddened.

"Please don't think I'm laughing at you my boy." Professor Dumbledore assured him with a fond pat on the arm. "What you're meant to do is will yourself to start slowing down when you see the fireplace you are to exit then you walk calmly forward at your stop. You shouldn't stumble or fall down if you do that. It can take some getting used to though, which is why I usually prefer to fly or apparate if I can. Go ahead and give it a try."

"Yes sir." Harry replied reluctantly. He really hoped it worked. "The Ministry of Magic."

This time Harry willed himself to slow down and started walking forward when he reached his destination. He stumbled a little bit as he walked out but didn't fall over. He stepped out of the way just in time for Professor Dumbledore to step through out of the fire.

"How did it go?" He asked Harry with cheery smile as soon as he stopped in front of him.

"I stumbled a bit but I didn't fall down." Harry replied with a smile.

"Bravo!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed before flicking his wand and vanishing the soot on their robes. "Now if you'll follow me we'll try and get down to the court room quickly."

"Yes sir." Harry replied following him.

He gazed around at the ministry in awe. The floors and walls appeared to be made of black marble with veins of silver and gold flowing through it. There was a large wall of fireplaces on both sides and witches and wizards were flowing into the long hallway they were in. Looking ahead he could see different offices with witches and wizards working inside of them stacked clear to the ceiling. A large banner of the minister hung over one of the walls seemingly smiling and nodding down at them before cycling to a serious face while standing beside the Ministry's crest. He made a face at the fountain when he saw it causing Professor Dumbledore to chuckle beside him. Harry figured that the only way a goblin would ever look at a wizard was to sneer at them.

"I thought it quite gaudy myself. Unfortunately I was outvoted." Dumbledore admitted amused before motioning Harry towards a small line in across from the lifts. "We'll have to stop here and register our wands."

It took a few minutes but they finally made it to the front of the line. The man at the front looked quite bored with what he was doing. His short brown hair was somewhat disheveled and he kept fidgeting with the blue robes that were clearly issued to him as a uniform. Harry thought they looked a little uncomfortable himself and was glad that he was able to purchase quality robes.

"Ah good morning Arnold." Professor Dumbledore greeted him with a nod and a smile.

"Professor." The aforementioned Arnold replied as he looked up. "How can I help you?"

"My wand." Professor Dumbledore replied holding his out with a grin. "Just because I'm Chief Warlock doesn't mean I shouldn't check my wand in."

"Ah y-yes sir." Arnold said surprised before taking the wand. He carefully placed it on a scale and waited. A few seconds later a piece of parchment appeared in a puff of smoke. "Fourteen inches, Willow and Dragon heartstring used for one hundred and fourteen years?"

"That's right." Professor Dumbledore beamed while clapping his hands.

"Right. Here you are sir." Arnold replied clearly used to Professor Dumbledore's antics. He took the piece of parchment and placed it on a metal spike nearby. "Now you young sir."

Harry handed the man his wand silently and watched as he repeated the process.

"Eleven inches, Holly and Phoenix feather used for two years and two months." Arnold announced before handing Harry his wand back. Harry then followed Professor Dumbledore to the lifts and stepped inside after him.

"Why do we have to have our wands checked?" Harry asked.

"The scale actually places a temporary tracking charm on the wand that tracks what spells are used inside of the ministry. The charm will dissipate once you get fifty yards away from the ministry. Level 0 please." Dumbledore called out before leaning towards Harry. "That's the level where the courts are located with the holding cells being below it furthest from the surface."

"Why is the ministry built down instead of up?" Harry asked.

"To keep it hidden from the muggles during construction." Dumbledore replied to his query. "This is actually the third ministry building. The first was built above ground but was almost completely destroyed during a war with the Dark Lady Margo back in the late sixteenth century. It was rebuilt but it was later destroyed again that time by a fire. That was before fire-suppressing wards were commonly used of course. Instead of rebuilding it again they had this one built."

Ten minutes later they stepped out at their stop. The walls and floors looked to be made the same way as the hallway upstairs except instead of fireplaces there were a large amount of doors. Thick cushioned benches were set in between the doors to allow people places to sit. Professor Dumbledore led them down the way to stop before a door with a golden plaque with the number three embossed in it.

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward and opened the double doors allowing him to see inside. The court room was quite large. There was two different hallways branching off right behind the door, one right and one left. Beyond that ten semi-circular rows of high backed seats led to an open area at the bottom. Two chairs sat at the bottom, hanging off them were metal restraints made of chains.

"You'll have to sit in the visitors section." Professor Dumbledore informed him. He motioned to the hallway on the left. "Go down the hallway on the left until you reach the stairs. There are refreshments provided in case you get hungry or thirsty during the trial. Do be careful not to throw anything at the court though. There are wards that prevent it, in fact they'll throw whatever you threw back at you twice as hard. Not something you'd appreciate I'm sure."

Harry sniggered with him at his joke before following his directions. The staircase was fairly wide to allow for people to move freely to and from the visitor's section. The staircases themselves were made of white marble with gold veins and golden handrails. _I wonder if it's real gold?_ Harry thought curiously. _It might just be given we use gold in our currency._ As he reached the top of the stairs he saw someone he should have expected to be there but was still surprised to see.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry called out to the brown haired man.

He was standing beside a dark haired witch with gray eyes and a younger witch with long purple hair with bits of pink mixed in braided into two pigtails that hung in front of her shoulders and blue eyes near a long table of food and drinks. Her outfit almost caused him to blush, he was only able to control his reaction with practice from the Dursley's in burying his emotions. She wore a short brown leather skirt which had multiple belts and buttons hanging on it with black mesh leg stockings and ankle high metal studded boots which had a lot of buckles as well. He could see two rainbow colored socks peaking out of the top of them.

Her black and maroon coat hung open in the front, allowing him to see the black corset top she wore that showed off her toned midriff and bellybutton ring. The corset itself had multiple pinstripes going up and down with crimson colored lace near the top of cleavage. Her ears appeared to be pierced multiple times as well. It wasn't a look he had seen on any witch he'd met. Though to be fair he hadn't seen many young witches aside from the ones at Hogwarts and then they usually wore the Hogwarts uniform. When he looked up he could see her amused eyes. This time he did flush a little before turning away.

"Harry it's good to see you." Lupin replied with a smile as Harry walked towards them. He stuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

"You too." Harry smiled as he shook his hand before he quipped, "You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

Remus chuckled, he was glad that James' son was able to joke with him. Their relationship had eased during the course of the year and their private defense lessons together. Now that he was no longer Harry's professor it seemed that it had eased it even more. Remus hoped that they could become good friends.

"You don't have to call me Professor any longer. Call me Remus, Moony or Lupin if you prefer." Remus told him with a smile.

"Alright." Harry replied quite happily with a bigger smile.

"Harry this is Andromeda Tonks, Sirius' cousin." Remus said gesturing to the older witch beside him. She wore a gray business skirt and coat with a white dress shirt.

"Mr. Potter it's nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were a young babe playing with Sirius in his animagus form. Call me Andi." She acknowledged him with a small smile while shaking his hand before she motioned to the witch beside her. "This is my daughter Nymphadora."

"Mum don't call me Nymphadora." The purple haired woman complained, wrinkling her nose.

"But it's your name dear." Mrs. Tonks replied with her head turned away. Only Remus and Harry could see the small smirk on her face. She winked at Harry as he stifled a snigger. He had a feeling that he would come to like Andi Tonks.

"Just call me Tonks unless you want to get hexed." The woman said as she held out her hand to Harry with a friendly smile, seemingly deciding to ignore her mother.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied shaking her hand and couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth. She seemed to exude a friendly aura.

"Nice ta meet cha." Tonks replied with a big smile before blowing a bubble with the gum in her mouth. "We're here to support cousin Siri."

"Yes, it was quite a relief when we found out about him being innocent." Andromeda said fiddling with her purse. "And that he's finally getting the trial he deserves. There was always a nagging doubt in my mind that he wasn't responsible for what happened. It just didn't seem like the Sirius I knew."

"Well at least he's actually getting a trial this time." Harry replied somewhat bitterly. He did not like the fact that his godfather hadn't received a trial and he had been forced to live with the Dursleys.

"Indeed." Andromeda replied frowning darkly.

"Would you like a butterbeer Harry?" Tonks asked him. At his nod she grabbed one from a bucket and tossed it to him causing his seeker skills to kick in. He looked at it curiously, it looked like a clear muggle beer bottle except it had a cork in the neck instead of a twist off metal cap. The label read _Mrs. Frobisher's Butterbeer_ and had a picture of a smiling witch on the front with a lopsided pointy witches hat, holding a wand that emitted multiple colored bubbles that floated around the picture and popped randomly.

"I've never actually seen it in a bottle before." Harry mentioned as he turned the bottle in his hands.

"You've probably only ever had it in Hogsmeade right?" Remus asked with a small smirk. He knew that Harry wasn't supposed to have visited the village but he wasn't going to say anything. He and the rest of the Marauders had done much worse back in his time at school.

"Yeah, The Three Broomsticks." Harry replied as he tried to open it.

"Madam Rosemerta brews her own butterbeer, supposedly an old family recipe." Lupin informed him. "Mrs. Foster's isn't quite as good but it has it's own unique flavor."

The bottle had wrapping around the neck with the cork pushed into the top "How do you open it?"

"Just tap it with your wand." Tonks piped up helpfully.

Harry did so, causing the wrapper to unwrap itself and the cork to pop out loudly. The butterbeer fizzled a little before a small cloud of opaque smoke came out and took the shape of a griffin, which snapped it's jaws at the air once before dissipating.

"It always does that." Tonks replied after sniggering at his bemused expression. "It's a different magical creature each time you open one. Mrs. Frobisher's is my favorite aside from Madam Rosemerta's. I don't get the chance to go to Hogsmeade very much so I drink this most of the time, plus you can buy it by the case at the grocers."

"What do you do for a living Tonks? I don't think I've seen you at Hogwarts." Harry asked moving a little in his seat to get more comfortable.

"Nah I graduated your first year I believe. I'm an Auror Trainee." Tonks replied as she flopped back into the seat beside him. "I have a year left to go until I qualify as a fourth class Auror, which is what rookies are called. When that happens I'll be assigned to an older Auror who will be my partner, to show me the ropes and stuff until I get promoted."

"How did you get accepted?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his butterbeer. He quite liked it but agreed that he enjoyed Madam Rosemerta's better.

"Well I had to do really well on my OWL and NEWT Exams. I got O's in Transfiguration, Defense, and Potions. I only got an E in Charms & Herbology but that was still pretty good. Household charms always give me trouble for some reason. I only got an A in History and Ancient Runes though. Afterward I had to send an application to the Auror training facility. They actually train cadets from the UK, Ireland, New Zealand and Australia there and they only accept a certain number of applicants there from each country every year. They call the facility itself 'The Academy', it's actually separate from the Ministry but it's location is a secret."

"Wow. It couldn't have been easy getting an O from Snape." Harry commented wryly. "I wouldn't think that Potions would have much of anything to do with being an Auror."

"You'd think it'd be hard, but luckily Snape doesn't have anything to do with OWL and NEWT scores, the Education Department in the Ministry has an independent panel of Masters that do the testings." Tonks replied with a smirk. "Potions and Herbology are actually pretty important for an Auror since you have to be able to identify potions, poisons and different plants. After you're accepted at 'The Academy' you have to go through a bunch of tests, health and fitness, they also test you on your spell knowledge, power and accuracy. After that they decide if you are good enough to be accepted. They only accepted thirty-five people the year I applied and only seven aside from myself were British and I was the only Hogwarts graduate."

"There's other magical schools in Britain?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes." Remus spoke up, apparently having heard his last question. "Hogwarts can't teach all of the students. Though legacy students are always accepted if their parents send in an application for them. The muggleborns are chosen by a lottery. The rest of the students are sent to other schools. There are many schools all over the world. The three oldest private school in Europe and the UK are Hogwarts, The Durmstrang Institute which is Unplottable but is supposedly near Norway, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in Southern France. In the UK there is St. George's School of Magic in London, St. Patrick's Magical Institute in the Republic of Ireland, Preston Academy of Magic near York, St. Alban's College of Magical Arts in Wales, and St. Andrew's School in Scotland which are all public schools and have many more students than the private schools."

"Wow." Harry said. "I always thought it weird that there were so few students at Hogwarts."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"There is that and the last two wars took it's toll on the population." Remus added with a frown and Andi shook her head. Too many good people had been lost in the war.

"What do they teach you after you've been accepted at 'The Academy'?" Harry asked, tuning his attention back to the Tonks, quite intrigued.

"All kinds of stuff." Tonks said, seeming to perk up even further at his interest in her work. "They have a huge library there filled with all kinds of books on spells, rituals, dark magic and just about everything banned by the ministry. Of course they keep the books on rituals and dark magic locked up behind heavy wards and security spells until you actually achieve a higher rank. They have expert dueling instructors and masters from many different fields to teach there. Right now I'm taking classes on Stealth, Tracking & Disguise, Tactical planning and First Aid. I also take some optional martial arts classes on the side."

"Do you enjoy it?" Harry asked. It sounded pretty exciting to him.

"It's been pretty hard but fun as well and the pays not bad considering we can choose to live there and are given our meals and free medical." Tonks grinned. "I'm glad that I've stuck with it even if some of my instructors are gits."

"I think they're getting ready to start." Remus spoke up drawing their attention away from their conversation and to the courtroom down below.

"I call this court session to order." Albus Dumbledore voice rang out across the court room. "We are here today because reasonable doubt has been shown on the guiltiness of Sirius Black in the betrayal of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the death of Peter Marcus Pettigrew alongside thirteen muggles. Aurors please bring in the accused."

The Aurors by the door left and returned five minutes later with his godfather between them. Harry noticed that he was a lot cleaner than he had been the last time Harry had seen him. His long tangled hair was clean and brushed and had been trimmed along with his scruffy beard. His skin was still pale but it was clean and he wore robes that, while clearly not high quality, were at least clean, warm, and in his size. He shuffled along slowly as both his wrists and legs were in shackles. The Aurors guided Sirius to the wooden chair in the middle of the courtroom where the chains immediately activated and attached themselves to his shackles.

"The accused is being defended by the law wizard Marshall Edwards of Stewart, Frobisher and Dobbes. On behalf of the ministry, Lady Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will prosecute." Dumbledore spoke again. "We will hear testimony from the accused aided by Veritaserum by request of the Defense. Afterward we will watch the events that took place on November 1st, 1981 via court pensieve. Auror Michaels please administer the Veritaserum. It will take ten seconds for the potion to come into effect."

Ten seconds later Bones stood to ask the list of questions. Sirius' eyes had taken on a glazed look.

"State your full name and date of birth." Bones said.

"Sirius Orion Black the 3rd. March 18th, 1959."

"Please describe to the Wizengamot what led up to and occurred on November 1st, 1981 from your point of view." Bones prompted him.

"I had been visiting my cousin Andromeda Tonks, picking up some food she had made for me on Halloween. Around seven in the evening I began to have a bad feeling. I went to check on Peter since he was James and Lily's secret keeper. When I arrived at his flat I found it empty.

On his bed I saw his best dress robes and a speech he had written up. It was a speech he had planned on giving at James, Lily and Harry's funeral. I couldn't believe that the little bastard that we had taken under our wing first year had actually betrayed us. I immediately let for James and Lily's house but by the time I arrived they were already dead." Sirius said, tears falling down his face while audience members whispered. He heard several whispers about him "the poor dear." among them.

Harry's fists clenched as he thought about it. _Poor me but no one in the wizarding world cared about me being sent to live with muggles._ His unclenched his hands carefully when he saw Tonks look at him concerned. Harry just shook his head and focused back on Sirius.

"I arrived just as Hagrid was bringing Harry out of his bedroom. I tried to get Hagrid to hand Harry to me since he was my godson and Lily and James had wanted me to look after him if anything ever happened to them. He argued back that Dumbledore had sent him to take Harry and bring him somewhere safe. I tried to push the issue but I am ashamed to admit I gave in and allowed him to borrow my motorcycle. The main thought I my mind was revenge on Pettigrew.

I tracked him down to a small slum in London, where I finally cornered him. He was never the best dueler but we had helped him quite a bit. We dueled back and forth for a bit before I managed to disarm him. He was sneaky though, should have known with his animagus form being a rat, and apparently he had a second wand on him. He yelled out 'Lily and James! How could you Sirius!' before slicing off his finger and hitting the road in front of me with an exploding curse.

I was thrown away and almost lost consciousness. My sort of blanked out and I refused to believe that my revenge had been taken away from me like my best friends. I kind of lost it and was laughing pretty hysterically when the Aurors showed up. I couldn't believe that meek Peter Pettigrew had gotten one over me. I was immediately stunned and later woke up to see Barty Crouch outside my cell in the Ministry. Apparently I was to be immediately transferred to Azkaban since the ministry needed the cells for other prisoners. The Aurors tried to argue that I was one of them and that I deserved a trial but Crouch exercised his emergency powers as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to have me sent there. I later woke up in the medium security wing of Azkaban. I waited and waited for my trial but I never got one."

"You claim that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter secret keeper?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Yes. I convinced Lily and James to allow me to switch with Peter since I believed that I was too obvious a choice." Sirius replied. "It was the biggest mistake of my life."

Muttering was heard through the court and in the other viewing areas. Bones shuffled some of her papers around before she asked him another question.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Amelia asked.

"No." Sirius replied.

"Do you or have you ever supported the Dark Lord Voldemort?" Amelia asked. Harry could hear the gasps from the Wizengamot and see some winces. Even Andromeda had flinched at the name.

"No. I have never, and will never support the Dark Lord known as Voldemort." Sirius replied.

"How did you escape from Azkaban prison?" Amelia asked.

"I am a dog animagus." Sirius said causing some of the Wizengamot members and audience to gasp. Harry could see Lucius Malfoy smirking slightly as he whispered with a neighbor. His eyes narrowed at the blond, anger rushing through him but he forced himself to pay attention. "Since there were no spells to block it I was sometimes able to slip into my animagus form when the dementor exposure became too much since it helped to mute the effects and to keep me warm."

"Why did you decide to escape from Azkaban?" Amelia asked.

"I was given a newspaper by Minister Fudge on one of his rounds through Azkaban since I said that I liked to read the Quidditch section. I saw a picture of the Weasley family on the front page having one some money draw. I saw Pettigrew sitting on the youngest boys shoulder, free as you please. I was angry that he was free and I was not and that he was anywhere near my godson. I _had_ to kill the rat and keep my godson safe."

"Auror Michaels please administer the antidote." Amelia said. The Auror did as he was told and it took a few seconds for Sirius' eyes to clear up. "Next we shall see a pensieve viewing of what happened that night from the point of view of Mr. Black. The memory will be extracted by Lawrence Reilly who has a Mastery in the Mind Arts."

An elderly gentleman, who was bald except for with the of white hair on the side of his head, stepped forward and placed his wand against Sirius' forehead and murmured a spell. When he pulled the wand away from Sirius head a string of shining light was attached to the end. Harry honestly thought that it almost looked like snot hanging from his wand. He carefully placed the memory strand into a vial that was handed to him.

"I will now check to see if the memory is real." Reilly rasped. " _Inmemorum Danu Extolium._ "

The entire vial glowed a soft blue.

"The memory is indeed genuine." Reilly said.

"Thank you Mr. Reilly." Dumbledore said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"On the charge of the murder of Peter Pettigrew on the night of November 1st, 1981 the Wizengamot finds the defendant not guilty. On the charge of the murders thirteen muggle bystanders on the night of November 1st, 1981 the Wizengamot finds the defendant not guilty.

Further more the Wizengamot finds that the defendant was unjustly jailed inside of Azkaban High Security Prison and will be compensated the amount of five thousand, one hundred galleons for his illegal imprisonment.

The Wizengamot rules that Sirius Orion Black will undergo treatment at St. Mungo's hospital for his health, both physical and mental at the expense of the British Ministry for Magic.

On the charges of being an illegal animagus the Wizengamot finds Sirius Black guilty of failing to report himself as an illegal animagus after having graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will be fined fifty galleons which will be retracted from his compensation."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _ **Sirius Black Innocent!**_

 _ **By Darius Knickspik**_

 _Many know what happened that November night back in nineteen eighty-one; or at least they believed they did. New evidence brought forth and the capture of Sirius Black, the only know wizard to have escaped from Azkaban prison and heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black brought the veracity of this knowledge into question. During his trial it was revealed that he had not betrayed the Potter's to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, nor did he kill Peter Pettigrew and thirteen innocent muggles. The real betrayer was in fact Peter Pettigrew himself who was also captured earlier this week alongside Sirius Black._

 _It was revealed that Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's leading to the death of Earl James Potter and his wife and leaving the Boy-Who-Live Harry Potter orphaned. He also framed Sirius Black for his murder and that of the thirteen muggles by hitting a hidden gas vein with a blasting curse before escaping._

 _Sirius Black has been found innocent against all charges and has been given financial restitution for his unjust imprisonment. After his trial he was sentenced to mandatory healing at St. Mungo's hospital, paid for by the Ministry for Magic._

 _ **Peter Pettigrew Sentenced to Life in Azkaban!**_

 _ **Peter Pettigrew Stripped of Order of Merlin!**_

 _ **Sirius Black Exonerated!**_


	19. Harry Potter-Dovakiin-Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Elder Scrolls, or Skyrim. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Harry is killed in the Forbidden Forest. A being of great power comes to him and offers him a new life in a new world in return for serving as his Avatar.

-Powerful!Grey!Harry

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _A/N: This is a rewrite of the first chapter. I went back and read it and was ashamed that I left it unfinished. In my rush to publish it I didn't flesh out everything. I hope you enjoy this more._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry's heart thundered in his chest as he walked into the clearing.

"I thought he would come." Voldemort said softly. "I suppose I was wrong."

Swallowing Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off of his himself.

"You weren't." Harry said causing everyone's attention to snap to him.

"'Arry what are you doin ere?" Hagrid bellowed. "Run 'Arry, run!"

Harry tried to send a reassuring look towards Hagrid but figured he failed as his first friend continued to struggle against the ropes holding him.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry heard Voldemort murmur before a jet of green light struck him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry sat up with a gasp. Somehow he was still alive. He squinted his eyes as all around him was a white landscape. With a rush a familiar looking platform formed around him. He blinked as he looked down and saw that he was naked. He didn't feel any embarrassment but wanted to be dressed anyway. A pile of clothes appeared beside him and he quickly put them on. A whimpering sound caught his attention. Laying beneath a nearby bench was a sickly babe, it's face misshaped and it's skin red as if rubbed raw. Several wounds oozed as it waved it's arms and legs feebly. Harry wrinkled his nose as the pain and darkness that practically leaked from the baby. He instinctively knew that it was Voldemort's horcrux that had resided in his scar.

"Hello Harry." Came a familiar voice from behind him as a door opened. Whirling around Harry saw Dumbledore stepping through a door.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry whispered. Conflicting feelings warred inside of him. Anger, love, happiness, bitterness, disbelief.

Dumbledore beamed at him.

"You were so brave my boy." He said. "So brave."

Harry blushed.

"It took great courage to walk to what very well may have been your death." Dumbledore said firmly. "Not just anyone could have done so."

Any happy feeling at Dumbledore's praise shriveled up.

"You've pretty much groomed me to do so since I have been in the Wizarding World. You and Voldemort." Harry said bitterly. "I couldn't let the possibility that Voldemort might live come to pass. Even if I had to die to prevent it."

Dumbledore flinched at the accusation.

"I-I did only as I thought was best." Dumbledore told him wearily. "I cared for you deeply Harry but I had to think of the entire world. One, who was seemingly damned already, for the world. It broke my heart but sometimes a leader must put the needs of the many before the one."

"Understandable, unless you happen to be one being sacrificed!" Harry yelled.

His hands curled into fists. He really wanted to hit the old man. Harry restrained himself however. He swore to himself that he wouldn't lash out rashly at others. It had only gotten him into trouble before. He was an adult now. He couldn't afford to lash out blindly like a child any more.

"Even then there were the lies and the secrets you held away from everyone." Harry glowered at him. "You never shared anything you didn't have to."

"Not many have a mind like my own." Dumbledore retorted. "As I have said before the truth is a beautiful and dangerous thing. You knew all that you needed to know to fulfill your quest."

 _Of all the arrogant!_

That did it for Harry. His fist lashed out, hitting the old man in the nose and sending him to floor on his ass.

"So many things could have been easier if you had shared more." Harry glared at him. "We weren't the enemy. You should have trusted us. Our _quest_ could have went a lot easier if you had shared everything you knew."

Dumbledore grimaced before standing up. He did step a little ways away from Harry in case he lashed out again.

" _You_ could have trusted the Order to help you." Dumbledore pointed out.

"You told us not to." Harry replied before glowering at the empty air. "Though I guess I shouldn't have followed your word so blindly. That was a problem for a lot of people. We thought you infallible but clearly your mistakes have been many. Besides the Order went into hiding just like everyone else."

Harry picked up a stone off the floor and skipped it down the platform.

"I admit that I have made my share of mistakes Harry." Dumbledore admitted. "However I am only human."

"Somebody went a long way to hide a lot from me." Harry glared at him. "My family history, your own and my inheritance. It was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, I am afraid Harry your not knowing is my fault." Dumbledore said shamefaced. "I admit that I thought if you knew the full holdings of your accounts you might attempt to run."

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"What ever made you think I would run?" Harry yelled. "Voldemort killed my parents. He kept trying to kill me and my friends. I went through with this quest even if it seemed like a waste of time for most of it."

Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"Yes. I know now your true meddle." He said. "It is not just anyone who can walk willingly to their own death."

"You should have had my meddle since I kept fighting against Voldemort." Harry retorted sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me about the Hallows?"

"I did not wish for you to embark on a foolish quest to unite them as I did in my youth." Dumbledore said before an unhappy look came to his face. "As you read of course in Ms. Skeeter's book. It led my family to tragedy and Gellert to ruin."

"It could have been insurance against my dying!" Harry growled.

A burst of nearly overwhelming power erupted behind them.

" _ **Hello child."**_ A deep voice rumbled from behind him. " _ **Forgive me for interrupting your conversation but I must speak with you."**_

Whirling around Harry stared in shock. Standing before him was a gigantic golden dragon.

"W-Who are you?" Harry asked, silently cursing the stutter in his voice. He had never seen a dragon so big and never one who had talked. Hell he had never read anywhere about dragons speaking.

" _ **I am Akatosh, Nordic God of Time."**_ He replied. " _ **And I have need of you Haraldr. A lot of innocents are in need of you and your help."**_

"Haraldr?" Harry asked.

" _ **That is your true name, given to you by your birth parents."**_ Akatosh informed him.

"Is there anything else you have been hiding from me?" Harry glowered at Dumbledore. Honestly he hadn't even been told his own name!

Harry turned back to the dragon before Dumbledore could come up with another excuse.

"Why do you need me?" Harry asked, craning his neck to look up him _Could he be any bigger?_

Akatosh sighed before he was engulfed in a bright light. Now instead of a dragon a man stood before him. Dark, wavy locks covered the head of the tall muscular man. The only similarity to his old form was his golden slitted eyes, the two horns jutting out a his forehead and the golden aura that surrounded him.

"Perhaps this form will be easier to converse with." Clearing his throat Akatosh continued. "As you can probably guess I am not from your world. I am from a world called Nirn. Nirn was created by gods called the Aedra. In ancient times Nirn was ruled by the Dovah, or Dragons, my children. They were often cruel and greedy and were not kind to mortals. Some mortals worshiped them but many feared and secretly hated them. They ruled over the world with the Th'um, a powerful magic that allowed them to many great feats.

In time their cruelty became too great and the gods gifted men with the ability to utilize the Th'um. They threw off their Dovah overlords with this power and the help of one of my children who grew to pity man. The Dovah were all killed and their bodies buried beneath the ground. However mortals cannot kill a dragon for they are immortal. The only dragon who remained alive was Alduin, my first born and most powerful of the Dovah. He was Alduin, the World Eater. Destined to end and remake the world. Men and Dovah could not triumph over him. He was too strong. So instead they banished him through time.

However Alduin will soon return to the world of Nirn and a champion is needed fight him. This champion is known as the Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. A hero born with the body of a mortal but the soul of a Dovah. This hero would also be my child. Fated to fight Alduin for the fate of Nirn."

Alduin cleared his throat. Harry was hanging on his every word. His story was better than ninety percent of what was discussed in History of Magic.

"Unfortunately the original hero I chose to be the Dragonborn was killed by Imperials before his destiny could come about." Akatosh said, sadness in his voice as loss of his son. "So I needed a new candidate and I choose you Haraldr. Your time in your world is at an end and this offers you a new life."

"Harry." Dumbledore spoke up to protest. "Do not forget the duty you have to the Wizarding world. They will have need of your power and guidance. You can still return there."

Before he could continue he was again silenced by Akatosh.

Harry turned away from him to worry at his lip.

"Why me?" Harry asked. "I'm nothing special."

"Because you are courageous, noble and selfless." Akatosh answered. "Because you are a hero."

"I'm not a hero." Harry protested. "I just did what anyone else would do."

"Yes you are Harry." Akatosh admonished him softly. "You have risked your life several times for others even at the expense of yourself. There are those alive because you acted without thought, doing the right thing in your mind. You, unlike many others, acted. You didn't wait for others to do before yourself."

Harry blushed.

"You will have a new destiny in Nirn but you will be able to choose your own path." Akatosh informed him. "Much will be asked of you but the rewards will be worth it. Nirn is a world of wildness and danger but there is the opportunity for greatness and to make a difference."

"I – " Harry said.

"You will not be going into the world unprepared and without assistance." Akatosh offered him. "I must build you a new body and give you the soul of Dovah, a Dovah Sil. I will make you a Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn in the common tongue."

"What does that mean?"

"A Dovahkiin is a mortal with the soul of a Dovah." Akatosh explained.

"What about my soul?" Harry asked.

Akatosh offered him a kind smile.

"Do not worry." He said soothingly. "I will be combining the Dovah Sil with your own soul. You will still be yourself but with extra added."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to lose who he was.

"What is the benefits of being a Dovahkiin?" Harry asked.

"As my child you will basically be a demigod. You will be stronger, faster and healthier than normal mortals. Your body will be more durable and you will heal quicker. When you killed a Dovah you will absorb their soul and some of their memories and power for your own." Akatosh explained before a look of sadness flashed over his face. "I do not wish death for my children but I also known that it the cycle of life. You will learn to utilize the Th'um much faster than others and your Th'um will be several times more powerful. Only the Dovahkiin can permanently kill a Dovah."

Akatosh clear his throat.

"Your parents donated some of their memories so that you would get the full education you should have had growing up and at your school." Akatosh said, holding out a blue and a green glowing orb. "You merely need to absorb them. I will be providing you with supplies. Unfortunately I can only give you what you yourself own. The pack they will be in will be next to when you awaken. The process will take some time since it is delicate and you are not an infant. When you awaken you will have aged a year. During that time you will be able to safely absorb the knowledge from your parents."

"What about my friends?" Harry asked. "Will they be alright without me?"

Akatosh hummed in thought, frowning.

"I cannot send the to Tamriel with you. That would be pushing the allowance of my interference too much." Akatosh said causing Harry's face to fall. "But perhaps I can provide you a way to communicate between worlds. To be able to stay in touch with them. Will you accept this destiny? Will you save Nirn?"

Harry gulped.

"I will do my best." He said.

Akatosh smiled.

"That is all anyone can ask of you." He said before he shoved a trio of orbs into his chest and darkness overtook him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry blinked as his memories swirling his mind. Akatosh had tricked him! He not only had memories from his parents but also from Tom Riddle. Harry frowned. At least the memories were knowledge instead of true memories and completely free from emotion. He didn't want to feel the sick enjoyment the monster got from killing and torturing others.

Moving he noticed the small aches and pains he was used to feeling since he was little were gone. Conjuring a mirror he stood up. Harry gaped. He looked quick a bit different from before. Casting a diagnostic charm he whistled. When he went to Voldemort he was one hundred and twenty-five pounds and five foot five inches tall.

He was now one hundred and seventy-five pounds and five foot eleven inches tall. His shoulders were noticeably broader and his muscles bigger and more defined. His skin had a healthy tan and his hair was smooth and silky, but still messy. Harry admired his new body. It held a strength and power he had never felt before. His senses were sharper and stronger than his old body by many times. Luckily he seemed to instinctively know how to regulate them.

Harry found the pack Akatosh had promised him lying next to him. It was actually a trunk made from walnut that was bound in what looked looked like basilisk hide. It had two strong straps and one that fit around the stomach so the trunk could actually be carried around like a pack. Attached to the top was a letter in an envelope. Opening it he pulled out a letter.

 _Haraldr,_

 _My newest son welcome to the world of Tamriel. As you have most likely noticed your body is noticeably different. Your body has been made anew. You are now a demigod, a Dovahkiin. You are now as strong and as fast as four men. Your senses and reflexes have been boosted along with your durability._

 _You will have a high-level of resistance against cold. You are immune to all but the hottest of fires. As the Dovahkiin you will come to be able to sense other Dovah. As one of my is Time you will be able to manipulate it to a limited degree. You will be able to learn to boost your perception of the world allowing everything around to appear to be moving in slow motion allowing you to react faster._

 _I was forced to adjust your body to a race of this world. Due to your magic and birthplace I have made you a Breton. Bretons are one of the races of men and are descended from Elves. Mer have a deeper connection to magic when compared to other races and this has been passed down to their Breton descendants. Bretons also have a limited resistance against Magic. Due to being what you now are your resistance is even greater. You can further boost this resistance by using the racial ability of the Bretons called Dragonskin which allows you to absorb spells without harm._

 _I had this trunk pack made for you. It is made from walnut and bound in some of the basilisk hide stored in your vault. It is charmed to be comfortable for the wearer and not snag or chafe. It is protected from theft and can only be opened by you and those you trust. It is protected against damage, magic, the elements, spillage and is charmed to weigh a constant weight now matter how much is placed inside._

 _It has five compartments inside of it. The first compartment opens like a normal trunk. Inside is a wardrobe capable of holding clothes, boots, shoes, hygienic products and armor. It can be opened in two phases. The first setting opens like the inside of a pack and you merely think about the item you want. In the second setting it opens to reveal a full sized closet wardrobe you can enter. Anything placed inside is cleaned and laundered by the next time the compartment is opened._

 _The second compartment is a potions cabinet and portable potions lab. I was able to stretch my ability to help you since your family owned controlling interest in an Apothecary and several ingredient farms. I have stocked it with potions and potions ingredients from your world, charmed to be ever-filling, preservation and to refill. You merely need to set the trunk down like you would a pack, turn the dial to two and tap it twice with your wand. It will open and allow you to pull out prepared potions. Tapping three times causing it expand and grant you access to the potions lab._

 _The third compartment is a library for storing books and scrolls. They automatically shrink down on the shelf and re-size them when they are picked up. The first setting allows you to access book shelves that you can search through. To access it you must turn the dial to three and tap it twice, the compartment will open vertically. The second setting opens up to a library with full sized book cases, comfortable chairs, lighting and couches. It accessed with three taps of a wand and opens horizontally. The Fourth Compartment is for the storage of perishable goods like food and drinks. It has been fully stocked. It also contains a full set of pots and pans, cake pans, pie pans in both metal and glass, a grill and skillets. Also included is a full place setting for up to seven people including cutlery and cooking utensils._

 _The fifth compartment is a large storage vault that expands as it is filled. In the first setting you can open and request a specific item. The second setting allows you to enter to see everything inside. You can request a full inventory of any of the compartments without entering them. I advise you that inspect the storage compartment before reading up on Tamriel. You will need to know more about this new world, especially the races that inhabit it._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Akatosh_

 _P.S. Check the envelope after you put this letter down._

"Whoa." Harry said before repeating an oft said phrase. "I love magic."

When he put the letter down the envelope flashed briefly. Opening it he found a wand a little over a foot long made of black and silver metals and a small piece of parchment. Reaching in he picked it up. A rush of power flowed through his body, energizing him and sending his heart thumping.

 _I made this wand for you. It cannot be broken like a wooden wand could. It is12 ¼" made of Ebony and Stahlrim. I used my own blood as the core. Since you are now my son as well it will connect with your power. It can never be won from you like other wands and will always return to your hand when you need it._

Harry waved the wand conjuring a crackling ball of green fire that hung in the air. Manipulating it he signed his name before he vanished it with a wave of his new wand. Jabbing it at a nearby boulder it disintegrated with a bang. Harry grinned. Using it was just as natural as using his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand. Running his hands over the wand he smiled. Turning towards his pack he pulled it closer. Harry turned the dial to five and opened it to the first mode.

"Inventory."

A long roll of parchment popped out of the compartment and hovered in front of him.

 _ **1 Strong Box**_ _\- Contains the contents of your Trust Vault converted into Septims, the currency of Tamriel. Total amount is two hundred and seven thousand, five hundred Septims. It has been divided into seventy-five pouches of two thousand Septims and one hundred and fifteen pouches of five hundred Septims.- Charmed to only open for the owner and those they trust._

 _ **Potions Pouch**_ _\- Pouch is used to hold potions and allow convenient access. Usually hung on a belt.- Charmed to keep the potions stable and unbroken._

 _ **Ingredient Pouch**_ _-_ _ _Holds Potion ingredients. Keeps them separated, preserves them and keeps them in perfect condition.__

 _ **Professional Sneakascope**_

 _ **Foe Glass**_

 _ **James Potter's Wand**_

 _ **Lily Potter's Wand**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy's Wand**_

 _ **Holly & Phoenix Feather Wand**_

 _ **Snatcher's Wands**_

 _ **Elder Wand**_

 _ **Resurrection Stone**_

 _ **Cloak of Invisibility**_

 _ **Hufflepuff's Chalice**_ _\- Fills completely with any substance put inside of it. Putting a drop of a potion inside of it will cause it to fill up to the brim. Any poison set inside can be increased or the chalice can be used to create an antidote._

 _ **Slytherin's Locket**_ _\- Enchanted to hold magic that can be used by the wearer to safely refill their reserves. If the wearer isn't attuned to the locket it would instead drain their magic until they had none left._

 _ **Sword of Gryffindor**_ _\- Charmed so the user can decide if the target is poisoned or not. Able to change forms._

 _ **Ravenclaw's Diadem**_ _\- Organizes the mind and allows for complete recall._

 _ **Wand Holsters**_ _\- Charmed against summoning, Telekinesis, chafing, auto-fitting and to turn invisible and intangible when worn to everyone but the wearer._

 _ **Cloak of Invisibility**_ _\- Can shift shape to the user's desire. Can hide scent, sound and footsteps if the user desires._

 _ **Marauder's Map**_ _\- Has two modes. One shows Hogwarts and the other Skyrim and the inside of buildings. Exploring fills in the map further. Can be used to teleport the user or groups of people to places they have been._

 _ **Watch**_ _\- Tells time, tracks weather patterns, automatically adjusts to different time zones and can display the time zone of any requested area, water proof, damage proof, will protect against mid-level curses. Vibrates and warns the user of anyone with fifty meters of them that has ill intentions towards them and anyone hidden. Last but not least it will take on the appearance the wearer wishes. golden wrist watch with metal cover. Opens with a button on the side. When the map is engaged it will project a holographic image that can only be seen by the wearer. Different colors show foes, friends, allies, hidden doors, discovered traps. Can be used to track the health of friends & companions._

 _ **Magical Tent**_ _\- Contains Five Bedrooms, Kitchen(Fulling stocked cool chest, freezer, warmer, cabinets, premade meals), Dining Room, Living Room, 2 Bathrooms, Office(Desk, Safe, Built-In Bookshelves). Muggle-Repelling, Pest Repellent, Weather Repellent, Temperature Control and Someone-Elses-Problem ward to repel unwanted guests._

 _ **Enchanted Ring**_ _\- Keeps the wearer at a comfortable temperature and detects and protects against poisons. Enchanted by Edward Potter._

 _ **20 Lock Picks**_

 _ **Compass**_

 _ **Tamriel Spell Books- Flames, Sparks, Frostbite, Healing, Healing Hands, Conjure Familiar, Candlelight, Bound Sword**_

 _ **Leather Armor**_ \- _Enchanted to repel weapons, to keep the user comfortable, dry, to absorb impacts, self-fitting._

 _ **Thick Leather Boots(Armor)**_ _\- Charmed for comfort, temperature control, waterproof, water walking, repels weapons and sharp objects, muffles the wearer's steps._

 _ **Basilisk Bone Bow**_ _\- Charmed to be unbreakable and more accurate._

 _ **1 Steel Arrow**_

 _ **Arrow Quiver**_ _\- Charmed to create and hold 150 of whatever kind of arrow is put inside. As long as one arrow is left in the quiver it will continue to conjure them._

 _ **Silver Dagger w/Sheath**_ _\- Charmed to be rust proof, Self-Cleaning, Self-Sharpening, Unbreakable. Sheath is charmed to summon the blade if the user loses the dagger or if is taken from them, the not chafe and to turn invisible when worn. Silver blade to kill werewolves and other mystical creatures. 13"._

 _ **Ring of Water Breathing**_ _\- Allows the wearer to breath underwater. Secondary enchantment keeps the user a comfortable temperature and anything touching him dry._

 _ **20- Wizards Chess Sets**_

 _ **30- Decks Exploding Snap**_

 _ **12- Gobstone Sets**_

 _ **Photo Albums**_

 _ **10 Sets of Omnioculars**_

 _ **Magical Camera**_

 ** _ **2 Charmed Flasks**_** ** _\- Capable of holding up to seven different liquids at the same time. The flask is charmed to keep the liquids the perfect temperature, state and be ever-filling. Firewhiskey, Madam Rosemerta's oak-matured mead, water, butterbeer, hot chocolate and broth. Invented by Lily Potter._**

 _ **5 Curse Breaker Goggles**_ _\- Has different modes- Mage Sight(Allows the user to see magic), Night-Vision- Allows the user to see in the dark, Infrared Vision- Allows the user to see heat signatures_

 _ **Magical Gama-phone**_ _\- Charmed to be unbreakable, against theft, for clear sound and acoustics. Invented by Lily Potter._

 _ **Record Collection**_ _\- Charmed to be unbreakable._

 _ **Firebolt**_

 _ **Comet 260**_

 _ **1-Male Snowy Owl**_ _-In Stasis_

 _ **1- Female Snowy Owl**_ _-In Stasis_

 _ **1-Male House Elf**_ _-In Stasis_

 _ **1- Female House Elf**_ _-In Stasis_

 _ **Mail Mirror**_ _\- Charmed to work between worlds. Allows the user to talk and send through letters and packages._

Harry quickly selected the second setting causing the front of the trunk to lower to the ground, forming a set of steps down into the trunk. Harry walked inside and stared open mouthed.

"Hedwig." Harry whispered, tears coming to his eyes. His first friend was sitting on a nest appearing to be asleep. It had been nearly a year since her death for him and it still hurt. Reaching out with a trembling hand he caressed her breast feathers.

Whatever spell held her asleep broke and she woke with a _krek_. She blinked several times before she purred at him. Harry caressed her feathers causing her to lean into his touch. He felt a bond he hadn't known was there but felt snap when she was killed reconnect them. He could feel her affection for him.

"Hedwig!" Harry said, a smile lighting up his face. Hedwig walked up his offered arm, never once hurting him with her talons "It's been so long."

Hedwig cooed, rubbing her head against his cheek when she got to his shoulder.

Standing in stasis was a male elf dressed in trousers, an open robe, vest and boots. He was a little taller than a normal House Elf and had black hair on his head. The female was wearing a little sundress and was several inches shorter than the male and had strangely enough, pink hair. Reaching out he laid a hand on the male's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

The elf stared up at him adoringly with green eyes.

"Dobbins sir." The elf said, bowing slightly. "Son of Dobby and Winky sir. This is Sareth, Dobbins' mate."

"Dobby and Winky's son?" Harry asked shocked. "I didn't even know your parents were together."

Dobbins looked embarrassed.

"Mr. Crouch and old Master Malfoy breds them together sir." He said. "I and my sister Mairgold were born to them."

"Why aren't you with the Malfoy's then?" Harry asked confused.

"I was sold to pay a fine to the Ministry by nasty old Master Malfoy." Dobbins said, a vindictive smile flashing across his young face. "Dobbins' father came and brought me to Hogwarts. I was asked by Lord Akkytoosh if I wanted to serve Harry Potter. I heard about Harry Potter and of his greatness from my father. I wished to serve you sir."

"I too would be honored to serve you Harry Potter sir." Sareth spoke up shyly.


	20. Harry Potter Dursley-Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: What if Harry was sent to his relatives but instead of abusing and ridiculing him they actually accepted him. How would this change life for Harry Potter? What if he grew up knowing about the wizarding world? How would this effect his destiny?

"Normal Speech."

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

" _Spells_ "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mr and Mrs. Dursley considered themselves to be pretty much as normal as you could get. Mr. Dursley was a robust man with a mustache and slightly thinning hair. He worked at a company that made all kinds of drills, from hand-held to mining, called Grunning's. His wife Mrs. Dursley stayed at home and kept the house clean and orderly.

Petunia Dursley woke up on the morning of November first, somehow knowing that something was _off_ about the day. Of course she didn't know that the night before her sister and brother-in-law had been killed and there son vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort. She also didn't know when she awoke that he was now known as the Boy-Who-Lived, all at the age of one. She got and slipped on her robe and slippers just like any other morning before going downstairs and putting on a pot of coffee.

Her husband Vernon always liked coffee and his paper ready when he walked downstairs and waited for his breakfast. She still needed to grab this mornings paper, and with that thought walked to the front door and opening it. The sight that met her this particular morning wasn't what she was accustomed to. For sitting next to the paper, was a wicker basket, nothing really unusual about the basket. What was unusual was there was a small baby with black messy hair, and emerald green eyes staring up at her. In his right hand was clutched a letter, written on what looked to be expensive parchment.

Petunia did something quite rational, she screamed. She recognized the child's eyes. Shaking her head she grabbed the basket and hurried inside with it and placed it on the kitchen table. Staring at what she knew was her nephew Petunia's thoughts turned back to the baby her and Vernon had lost the previous year. Dudley Dursley, their son, had been born stillborn. They had both mourned the loss of their son in different ways, Vernon had thrown himself into his work and she had become more introverted. She finally overcame her shock enough to bring the child inside and grab the newspaper.

She sat the basket with the child down on the kitchen table before taking the note out of his little fingers. It was addressed to _Mr. And Mrs. Dursley Number 4, Privet Drive_ and was written in green ink. She opened the note with trembling fingers, not noticing it flash briefly as she did.

 _Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,_

 _My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am sure that you have heard of me from your sister Lily Petunia. The baby in this basket is in fact your nephew Harry James Potter the son of James and Lily Potter. It is with great sadness and regret that I inform you that both his parents were murdered on Halloween night by Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort is an evil wizard that has been terrorizing the British and European magical communities for the past decade with his followers called Death Eaters._

 _Lord Voldemort went to the Potter's last night because a Prophecy was spoke about himself and a child that would end his reign of terror. A prophecy is a supposed foretelling of the future. He thought that young Harry was the one to fulfill this prophecy, as do I now. After he arrived there James valiantly fought for the lives of his wife and child but was the first to be struck down by Voldemort. Voldemort then went in search of Lily and her son. He found them in the upstairs nursery where he killed Lily. Lily died standing in front of her son taking a killing curse for him, invoking ancient magics. Voldemort then turned his wand on Harry and fired much dreaded Killing Curse._

 _The Killing Curse, is a curse that does just that, kills. When he hit young Harry with the curse it rebounded and hit him instead and destroyed his body. Harry is the only person recorded to ever have survived being hit with this curse. Harry in one night has become famous for this and also for vanquishing a great evil. He is hailed as the boy-who-lived in the wizarding world._

 _I know that it is a lot to ask but I wish for you to raise your nephew. I give him to you his only family, muggles, so that he can grow up away from the stress of being a celebrity. Also even though Voldemort was vanquished his followers are still around. If you give him a home and love it will invoke certain protections I have placed on your home. They are powerful and they will protect Harry and any you call family that reside in your home from magical attack._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

 _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 _Grand Sorcerer_

 _Head of the Noble House of Dumbledore_

 _Transfiguration Master 1st Class_

 _Potions Master 1st Class_

 _Alchemy Master 2nd Class_

 _Order of Merlin 1st Class_

 _Post Scriptum- I have included the adoption papers if do take your nephew into your home so that it is legal in the muggle world._

Petunia sat down heavily into the chair at the table. She couldn't believe it, her sister was dead. She had not particularly got on well with her sister but she didn't want her dead, she had actually loved her sister. Well it wasn't that she didn't like her sister is was that she was jealous. She was big enough to admit it, at least to herself. Lily was pretty, smart, and she had a special gift when Petunia had always been skinny and bony and was in fact a squib. None of things carried over to Petunia, not that she wasn't smart but she wasn't near Lily's level. Petunia felt that she had mostly gotten over her feelings of inadequacy. James Potter on the other hand she had only met twice but he had seemed to be an likable fellow, if not a little mischievous.

Her first thoughts were on getting rid of the child. It hadn't been fair, her baby didn't make it but her sister's did; she quickly dismissed that thought as soon as it came though. Perhaps this was her chance to raise a child. She knew they would never be his real parents but she would try and give him love and a good home. She just needed to talk to Vernon about it, she was sure that he would finally agree though. With that thought in mind she walked upstairs to talk with him, finding him shaving in the bathroom.

"Vernon?" She asked.

"Yes love?" Vernon acknowledged, looking up at her.

"There's something important we need to talk about." Petunia replied.

"Okay, let me finish up here and I'll meet you down stairs." He replied.

Petunia nodded and walked down to living room to wait for her husband. He came down ten minutes later fully dressed for work. He took a seat next to wife turning to look at her.

"What is it pet?" Vernon asked.

"You know how we were talking of adopting a child Vernon?" Petunia asked.

"Yes." Vernon replied, brows furrowed in confusion.

She squirmed a little in her seat. "Well I was thinking we could adopt our nephew Harry."

Vernon's eyebrow's shot up. "Why would we adopt him when he can live with his parents love?" He asked.

"His parents were murdered two days ago Vernon. My sister and her husband were attacked but he survived. I found him on the steps this morning in a basket." Petunia said tearing up a bit.

"I-I'm sorry love. I know you didn't get along with Lily too well but you still loved one another." Vernon said embracing his sobbing wife. He picked up the letter from the table and began to read it. The same flash happened when he picked it up as well but one again it went unnoticed.

"Who leaves a child on a doorstep in the middle of the night in November?" He growled, shaking his head in disgust.

"I want to adopt Harry and raise him, it's least I could do for Lily." Petunia said dabbing at her wet eyes.

"What if he's one of those kind?" Vernon asked cautiously.

In all honesty Vernon Dursley wasn't a prejudiced man unlike his sister Marge Dursley who hated anyone different that her and had taken after their father. He was mostly able to tolerate different people and cultures. He had never contacted his brother or sister-in-law out of the devotion for his wife. He knew how bad it had hurt her sister, who she loved was being taken away. She had grown to resent it.

"I understand now that magic didn't really take my sister away and it actually helped her and made her happy. There was a letter with him saying that even though Harry killed the evil wizard who killed Lily and James that his followers were still out there. I want to give a home Vernon." Petunia said.

"Alright love we'll do it." Vernon said with a smile quickly looking around the room. "Now where is the little tyke?"

"He's in the kitchen." Petunia said motioning for her husband to follow her.

There sitting on the table wrapped up in a bundle of blankets, was Harry Potter. He was staring at them curiosity shining in his surprisingly strong emerald gaze. That gaze would be one of his trademarks later in life. Petunia handed Vernon the letter to read. Vernon put the letter down on the table and picked up Harry and examined him.

"Your a handsome little fellow aren't you Harry." Vernon said before chuckling when Harry gave a tug on his bushy mustache. "I'm your uncle Vernon and this is your Aunt Petunia."

Harry scrunched up his face before saying " Unca' 'ernon?" and the looking at Petunia and saying " An' 'tunia'?"

To say they were shocked was an understatement.

"That's right Harry." Petunia said.

"Wow you're intelligent tyke too." Vernon said before kissing him on the forehead then kissing his wife. "I'm off to work love. We can fill out the papers tonight."

Petunia watched as her husband left.

"I'll bet you're hungry Harry." She said.

Harry nodded his head in agreement and watched as his Aunt made him a bottle of milk. She warmed it up, then checked the temperature before giving it to him. He made a slight face because it was different than what he was used to before he started drinking more. Petunia took Harry into the living room and laid him on the couch before she began to clean her house.

The next couple of years were good to the Dursley's. They had officially adopted Harry and his name was now Harry James Potter-Dursley. His uncle had been right when he said that Harry was intelligent by the time he was 3 ½ he was able to read and was beginning to learn to write. Reading was actually one of Harry's favorite things to do. The whole family was happy and healthier than ever. Vernon had even started exercising and had lost almost fifty pounds.

All was not always good around the Dursley household however. Harry had very strong bouts of accidental magic that he couldn't control. He had summoned his bottle from downstairs to his room and through a closed door. The bottle had flown upstairs, through the door Harry opened then slammed. He had even turned his room different colors. The walls had become covered in colors so bright that it hurt your eyes sometimes and some of the walls even had stripes and poke-a-dots.

Marge Dursley had come and visited them and had taken one look at Harry and decided that she didn't like him. She kept putting him down the entire time she was there and her dog had even bitten Harry. Harry using accidental magic had ended up healing himself and blasting the dog out the window. Marge had blamed Harry for the dog biting him as it having good instincts. Eventually Vernon had gotten so angry that he screamed at his sister and told her that he never wanted to see her again.

Shortly after Harry turned five Vernon was injured at work. He had been walking through by one of the assembly lines when a machine had malfunctioned and caused an explosion. The resulting explosion had killed two and Vernon had had his hip, his right leg and arm broken along with a piece of metal lodged in his brain. It was blind luck that the metal hadn't hit anything life threatening.

It couldn't have come at a worse time though since they had just welcomed another child in their family a year before, Rosaline Lily Dursley, in memory of Harry's mum and grandmum Rosaline Evans. Harry had to step up and help his aunt with her. The Dursley's ended up hiring a lawyer and suing Vernon's former employers. They won the law suit and was awarded two and half million pounds.

After winning the lawsuit Vernon and Petunia decided to move their family to the states for a fresh start. Vernon had been contacted by a company there and Petunia had always wanted to visit America. They found a home in Wheaton, IL; a town less than thirty miles from Chicago. The house was two stories tall with five bedrooms, two baths, a dining room, spacious kitchen, and outdoor greenhouse. The back yard also had a fenced in area for horses and a heated in-ground pool alongside a hot tub. Two of the bedrooms were set aside for Harry and Rosaline, a third converted into a playroom and the last into a little classroom for them.

Pretty soon everything settled down for the family of four. Vernon had decided to go back to work and started his job at Blue-Steele, a company that made and designed different kinds of heavy machinery. Vernon felt that he needed to work since he didn't believe in being lazy and sitting at home, even if they had enough money to last them the rest of their lives. Petunia stayed home and tended to a garden she started growing and watching over Harry and Lilian.


	21. Lantern of Prime-BTVSDCSG-1

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS or DC Comics nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary:Xander finds a ring. Unknown to him it is in fact the Prime Ring created by the Guardian's of Oa that fell through a dimensional rift. It is up to him to recreate the Green Lantern Corp and to battle the darkness within and without. BTVS/DC Comics/SG-1

-Powerful!Xander

-Possible future Xander/Faith

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A small wrinkling blue skinned, white haired man appeared in front of him. He wore a long flowing red cloak.

" _Greetings Alexander Lavelle Harris of Earth 4."_ The man greeted him with a small smile.

"Wha – Who are you?" Xander asked, revising his question thinking that the small blue man might take offense at being asked what he was. Xander liked everything of his where it was. "What do you mean by Earth 4?"

" _I am Ganthet, last of the Guardian's of Oa, creators of the Green Lantern Corp."_ The small man answered. " _I meant that this your dimension is one of my making up the Multiverse. My people have labeled this Dimension 4. There are humans in almost every dimension and they have a love of the name Earth for their home planet."_

"What's the Green Lantern Corp?" Xander asked.

" _The Green Lantern Corp was a group dedicated to defeating evil. Their power was tied to the green color spectrum of Will. They were given rings that could project their will outwards."_

"Like the ring I found?" Xander asked.

" _Yes and no."_ Ganthet answered. " _A Lantern's power rings only had a finite charge and had to be recharged using a lantern battery connected to the power core on Oa."_

A cloud of green smoke flowed out of the ring before turning into a screen that hung in the middle of the air. Images flowed across it like a television. A large planet, a giant battery with a core of deep green light. Men, women and aliens dressed in dark uniforms all with the symbol of the Green Lantern Corp on their chests. All wore green metal rings. Energy erupted from rings taking on different shapes, some coming out as projectiles, blasts of energy, he saw a giant drill and a giant baseball glove.

" _I bound my spirit and the powers of myself and my brothers to this ring. We and the Green Lantern's fought against powerful enemies. In the end we lost...everyone lost."_ Ganthet whispered sadly. " _I directed this ring, the Prime Ring to find a worthy bearer so that our legacy would not be forgotten. It has crossed not only time and space but dimensions to find you."_

"I – there must be some kind of mistake." Xander stammered. He was just lame old Xander Harris. He couldn't even stand up to his old man when he went into his drunken rages. He was bad in school and regularly hid behind his smaller, but stronger, friend Buffy.

" _This ring has not chosen wrong."_ Ganthet said, giving him a firm but solemn look. " _The ring, and I by association, have seen all that makes you who you are. You_ _ **are**_ _worthy Alexander Lavelle Harris. You are worthy of the power of Will, you are worthy of being a Green Lantern. You are stubborn like many of your race, you can be lazy and underachieving but you are not unintelligent. You are also courageous, pure of heart, and you fight for those who cannot even though you have no special abilities of your own. If only you believe in yourself you will wield a power greater than any other ever seen in this Universe. And in time I will help you to rebuild the Green Lantern Corp."_

" _In Brightest day, in Blackest Night_

 _No evil shall escape my sight_

 _Let those who worship evil's might,_

 _Beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!_ " Xander chanted feeling slightly cheesy.

Green light exploded around him, filling him with it's power. When the light died down he stood in his room wearing a tight black spandex body suit, boots and a full green face mask. On his chest in a white circle was the symbol of the Green Lantern Corp. Looking in the mirror he noticed that his eyes were glowing bright green and a thin green aura outlined his body.

 _'You can shape the appearance of your uniform to your desired form if you are unsatisfied with it.'_ Ganthet's voice sounded in his mind causing him to twitch.

"Are my clothes gone?" Xander asked.

 _'You need only reply in your mind and I will hear you, some humans might think you are crazy of hearing voices.'_ Ganthet replied with what Xander knew to be amusement. _'When you activate the ring any clothing you are wearing are stored in a dimensional pocket inside of the ring. They will reappear when you deactivate it.'_

Xander sighed in relief. He didn't have enough clothes to keep destroying them. Looking in the mirror he tried to think of how he wanted his uniform to look. First he gained black combat boots then black cargo pants. He left the suit covering his torso. Over it a knee length black trench coat with green inner lining appeared and finally his hands were covered in a pair of fingerless black gloves. Clicking his tongue he frowned.

 _The mask isn't a very good disguise really._ Xander thought. His mask crawled over his head and neck becoming a helmet.

 _'You will require training'_ Ganthet said. _'You cannot do that on Earth.'_

"For how long?" Xander asked.

 _'Normal Lantern training last six months to a year.'_

"My friends –" Xander protested.

 _'This is more important than any one world Alexander. I know that you do not wish to leave your friends but with training you will be able to protect many instead just a few.'_ Ganthet said. _'The Universe_ _ **needs**_ _the Green Lanterns.'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ganthet was the smallest being there. Standing next to him was a huge, broad shouldered alien who looked sort of like a pig. Next to him was a woman with dark hair and eyes and pink skin, an African American man and a human in his twenties with messy brown hair and green eyes.

" _These will be your trainers."_ Ganthet said. " _From left to right is Killowog, Katma Tui, John Stewart and Hal Jordan. All of them were once part of the Green Lantern Corp and the last two of Earth."_

" _So this little poozer is the newest Green Lantern?"_ Killowog said, his voice a deep rumbling bass, before snorting. " _Well I am not impressed."_

Xander just scowled at him causing Killowog to smirk.

" _Well Killowog you and Sinestro didn't think very much of me when I first became a Lantern remember?"_ Hal Jordan asked. " _And who was it that destroyed Paralax?"_

Killowog just grumbled before nodding grudgingly.

" _I say give the kid a chance."_ John Stewart said. " _I think he has potential."_

" _To be a Green Lantern takes the utmost commitment."_ Katma Tui said, arms folded over her chest. " _Sometimes they must put the Greater Good of the many over the individuals. Are you prepared to do so?"_

"I will not fail." Xander said firmly.

Katma gave him a hard stare.

" _You will experience failure but if you are strong you will pick yourself back up and learn from your mistakes."_ Katma said with a compassionate look. " _Now prepare Alexander Harris. Your training begins now."_

Xander barely had time to gulp before a blast green was headed his way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Please." Xander's voice broke, tears flowing down his cheeks as he gripped the hand of the smaller being lying in front of him. "I don't want you to go."

Ganthet coughed as he reached up and cupped Xander's face gently. A warmth he had rarely experienced burned in his heart. He and his Bretheren were immortal but he felt living so long sometimes took away things that were so obvious to the shorter lived races. Love and happiness were two of the things they rarely paid much thought to. They left that to the lesser races. They were expected to lead the Green Lantern Corp, to be above such things. But since meeting Alexander Harris Ganthet had experienced them and found that they were lesser for not having done so.

"Most of my people were dead and we were immortal." Ganthet said. "I had no children of my own but if I did I would wish for them to be like you Alexander. I leave everything to you. You will be our legacy in this Universe."

"Goodbye father." Xander whispered.

"I go to join my brothers." Ganthet whispered. "Never forget that I believe in you. I know that you will do me and the Lantern Corp proud."

Breathing his last Ganthet let his hand fall.

 _I am coming my brothers._ Ganthet thought as darkness encroached on his vision. _Know that our legacy is in the best of hands._

Xander used his ring to carve and shape a large slab of marble before polishing it. Levitating Ganthet's body he laid it on the slab. Covering him with rocks Xander manipulated them until they encased him in clear rock.

 _ **Here lies Ganthet**_

 _ **Last of the Guardian's of Oa**_

 _ **Mentor and Father of Alexander Harris**_

 _ **Returned to His Brothers-November 25th 1997 AD**_

Xander wiped a tear off his cheek before his visage hardened.

"I swear Ganthet your legacy will live on." He whispered. "I will recreate the Corp. and all Evil will tremble at our power and the innocents rejoice."

-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xander flew away towards the new power core he had constructed. Placing his hand on the wall he willed it to open. Standing inside were large crystals that were completely clear. Firming his jaw his hands clenched into fists.

" _In Brightest day, in Blackest Night_

 _No evil shall escape my sight_

 _Let those who worship evil's might,_

 _Beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!_ " Xander roared, ring raised. Green energy exploded in the air before becoming fireworks.

Gripping the power he forced it towards the crystals.

"Argh!" Xander yelled as the power exploded from his ring to fill the new power core from which all of the Green Lanterns would receive their power.

 **Plans for the story:**

-Xander, known as Primus, recreates the Lantern Rings. Training those who are found by the rings they start building their own planet, ships and weapons.

-The Green Lantern Corp starts taking the fight to the Gouald.

-SG-1 become Green Lanterns.


	22. Their Future- Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: The final battle is over and the dust is beginning to settle. What's Harry and everyone going to do with their lives now that the war is over? AU. Post DH.

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _§Parseltongue§_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Chapter One: Of Hallow's and Legacy's**

Harry couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. Around him was an endless sea of white. He felt none of the aches and pains that he had before. In fact he didn't feel much of anything.

 _Perhaps this is the afterlife or Dumbledore's "Next Great Adventure._ He thought sardonically. If it was it was, so far, very disappointing. He thought about sitting up but he wasn't even sure if he had a body anymore. He felt his body moving so he guessed that answered that.

Suddenly the area brightened causing him to squint his eyes before with a great whoosh the area around him changed. Instead of a sea of white he was now in Kings Cross Station for some reason. Oh and he was quite naked, his bum was beginning to feel a little cold sitting on the ground. He really wished he had some clothes and by some miracle a pile appeared in front of him. At least he wouldn't be flapping his willy at anyone or his pale arse. He quickly got to his feet and slipped on the clothes. Next he imagined himself holding his wand and in his hand was the Hawthorn and unicorn hair wand he had won off of Draco Malfoy. He frowned, he had been hoping for his Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

 _Oh well._ He thought, glancing around he place. _I guess beggars can't be choosers._

Off to the side he heard a child whimpering. Looking he saw one of the ugliest babies he had ever seen, and he had seen his cousin as a baby. It was emaciated and it's skin was red and splotchy with multiple sores over it's entire body. It also smelled like slightly rotten meat. It's red, slitted eyes looked at him, frightened and slightly begging. It didn't take him long to figure out that this was Voldemort's horcrux.

"Disgusting." Harry whispered, wrinkling his nose before giving it a swift kick causing it to cry harder and go flying off to the side.

 _CLAP. CLAP._

Harry whirled around at the sound, he carefully kept his wand pointing at the floor but at the ready. Any being in the place, whatever it was, could be dangerous. The person that stepped into his view was somehow both feminine and masculine at the same times. The tall man/woman wearing an expensive looking muggle suit and pair of worn, white trainers. His/Her black hair was slicked back and his/her blue eyes were ancient and playful.

"Smart to be cautious Mr. Potter but I haven't come to harm you." The man/woman spoke up smoothly before giving him a mysterious smile. "I am both male, female and neither at the same time. My appearance fits each person's perception. You on the other hand perceive more than most mortals would. You are able to see deeper into my being. My name is Nebuchadnezzar, or Death if you prefer."

The man/woman shrugged with an impish grin when Harry's eyes widened. He/She held his/her hand out for Harry to shake, which he did hesitantly.

"Harry Potter. I suppose you want your Hallows back." Harry said hesitantly. He definitely didn't want to piss off Death. He figured that he/she would be able to make him regret it in short order.

Nebuchadnezzar shook his/her head.

"Not at all." Nebuchadnezzar chirped a cheerful smile on his/her face while bouncing up and down on their feet. "You can keep them. You're the first human to ever bring them together and be worthy of them and their gifts. They are your tools to do with what you wish. Use the stone to speak to and learn from the dead. You literally have all of histories brightest and best at your finger tips. Witches & Wizards or Squibs, even Muggles are not beyond your reach. The cloak can hide you from detection, giving you space you need. No spells or enchantments will be able to touch you if **you** wear it. It can each change it's shape and design with your desire. The only reason Albus Dumbledore could see through it was because the spells cast by him with the Elder Wand to track it. The wand, which you are master of, having disarmed Draco Malfoy who disarmed Albus Dumbledore, will allow you to perform greater feats of magic than you ever thought possible and it'll never fail to cast any spell. Even if it's the first time you've tried it. Now that you have united all of the Hallows together the wand will neither abandon nor betray you like it did your predecessors. So you needn't worry about being disarmed. Using the Hallows you can change the British wizarding world forever. You have that power if you choose to use it and you are worthy of it."

"This isn't in any prophecies is it?" Harry asked dryly getting a chuckle from his companion.

Nebuchadnezzar's head shook.

"Not at all. No prophecies. However the British wizarding world is sick and it needs strong leaders." Nebuchadnezzar replied solemnly. "You can help lead them into a New Age, break the stagnation that holds onto your society. Tom Riddle is not the end of the muck that effects your world, merely a symptom. You will need help however."

"Help?"

"Yes you need George **and** Fred Weasley to help you." Nebuchadnezzar told him. "Their brilliance together will help you. As will your friends Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

"But Fred is dead." Harry pointed out.

"Indeed." Nebuchadnezzar said nonplussed. "But he has yet to pass on to the afterlife. He can still be sent back to world of the living."

"At what cost?" Harry asked cautiously. He knew there had to be some catch. "Surely it wouldn't be free."

"Heh heh. Smart boy." Nebuchadnezzar laughed. "It's true that there' s always a price to be paid in the end, equivalent exchange if you will. For the life of Fred Weasley, his Great-Aunt Muriel Prewett must take his place."

"That old bat?" Harry asked brow raised. Even if she was a foul old shrew Harry didn't see how she fit into the bigger picture. He felt oddly at ease at having to kill her as well.

"Indeed." Nebuchadnezzar nodded. "You must understand Harry that Muriel Prewett is not a good person by human standards. She is as prejudiced and spiteful as they come. She might not have joined the Death Eaters but that doesn't mean that she doesn't agree with their ideal of purebloods being the betters. She has also been dosing Arthur and Molly Weasley with several potions including Amorentia and Will Weakening, the love potion since they were in their sixth year at Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry asked shocked, sitting down on a chair that appeared beneath him. "Why would she do that?"

"Indeed. It was actually a deal between Muriel and Arthur's grandfather Magnus Weasley who raised Arthur and his brothers. Molly and Arthur had met at a pureblood gathering and seemed to get along quite well together. Both Muriel, who was retainer of the Prewett line, and Magnus saw this and decided to strike up a deal. Magnus received two thousand galleons and Muriel insured that her line would be passed on since she herself was too old. Both Fabian and Gideon were infertile due to a curse being cast on their family line and so couldn't become the family head."

"If she stops giving the potions to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will they stop loving each other?" Harry asked worried.

"No." Nebuchadnezzar assured him. "The potion has been administered so much that it has all but become imbued in their very magic. Having it flushed from their system by healers, even if it is possible, could potentially damage their magical cores. Besides their feelings for each other _are_ genuine."

"Good." Harry sighed. "Does this mean I have to kill her?"

"No." Nebuchadnezzar said. "When you revive Fred Weasley with a spell I will teach you must focus on her and she will die on her own as he takes his first breath."

Harry frowned as he thought about causing the death of an old woman, inadvertently or not.

"For you to move forward properly you will need to remember." Nebuchadnezzar said suddenly.

"Remember?" Harry asked confused.

Nebuchadnezzar nodded before his hand blurred forward and his pointer finger rested against Harry's forehead and was pushed inside. Harry felt like his head was swelling and pounding and outside stimuli fell away before several something shattered inside of his mind like fragile glass. Harry stumbled, falling to his knees as memories came rushing back.

 _ **Flash**_

 _Harry watched as he learned of his magic early and began to experiment with it. He was doing conscious, willful, wandless magic._

 _ **Flash**_

 _Harry concentrated as he tried to gather his 'Power' into his hand. He felt it slowly crawl up his arm and pool in his right hand, becoming a ball of light. Sitting in his lap was a Spider-Man comic he wanted to read._

 _ **Flash**_

 _Harry watched as he bullied his family into being nicer to him. Now he was the one with Power. He wouldn't be hurt by them again he had vowed._

 _ **Flash**_

 _Harry saw as he hustled the kids around him. Taking their money, toys and food for himself. He saw him controlling others through words and small bouts of his power._

 _ **Flash**_

 _Harry felt stiff and couldn't move. He recognized the effect of a body-bind._

" _I don't like this Dumbledore." He heard Moody grumble. "He is just a boy and James' son at that."_

" _I know that James was your protégé Alastor but we cannot have Harry growing up to be another Tom Riddle." Harry recognized the voice of his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore speaking. "He has learned of his magic too early and has begun to bully his relatives."_

" _I would too if they did to me the things they have done to him." Moody growled. "Starved, abused, locked inside of a cupboard under the stairs. It's not right that any child, especially a magical one, is treated this way."_

" _It is regrettable that this is happening to him but he cannot be allowed to continue to terrorize them." Dumbledore said. "I will make some adjustments to the Dursley's behavior so they will not physically harm him anymore."_

 _Moody snorted angrily before stalking out of the room._

" _I want no part in this Dumbledore." He spat as he walked by._

" _Forgive me Harry but the world cannot afford such a powerful young wizard with your amount of anger." Dumbledore spoke up, trying to sound reassuring. "Do not worry you will not remember what you are missing so you will not pine for it."_

 _Dumbledore whispered a long incantation in Latin causing a dark gray cloud to leave his wand and hover before him before sinking into his body. Harry felt something in his chest constrict and realized that it was his magic being restrained. Anger pounded in his mind. The old bastard was blocking his magic!_

" _It's for the Greater Good." Harry heard Dumbledore whisper, as if to reassure himself. "Obliviate!"_

 _ **Flash**_

 _Harry rushed through his dorm room, throwing his things inside of his trunk. He had had it. He wasn't going to stick around and help this ignorant, bigoted society. According to the old man it was **him** , Harry James Potter, fifth year student that was supposed to kill Voldemort._

 _ **I don't think so.** Harry thought. **How the hell am I supposed to kill an insane man with over fifty more years of knowledge and practicing magic?**_

 _He was scared and angry. So many revelations over so little time had seriously shaken him up._

" _And where are you going Potter?" Came the hated voice of his Potions Professor. Harry turned around and immediately felt the Professor's Leglimency probe inside of his mind. Surprise flitted across his face before a sneer came to his mouth. "Running away Potter? What would your arrogant bullying Gryffindor father say about this?"_

" _Don't talk about my father Snape." Harry growled._

" _You will not run away Potter." Snape said wand pointing at him. "You will stay and do your duty."_

" _Duty?" Harry sneered. "Don't talk to me about duty. I owe you people nothing."_

 _Harry punched Snape in the nose breaking it before he turned and started walking away. He didn't see the banishing charm that flashed towards him until he was thrown forward, slamming into the concrete sidewalk._

 _Hate burned in Snape's eyes as he sneered down at him._

" _You will be the last of the Potter's. The last of my revenge against James Potter will be complete. He should have left Lily be. If he had then she might still be alive. There is no way_ _ **you**_ _could prevail against the Dark Lord." Snape breathed out a rancid breath before Harry's world turned dark._

Harry grunted, forcing himself back into his seat.

"Now that I know what I know why would I walk to my death?" Harry asked, brows furrowed.

"The memories of Snape you viewed had a compulsion inside of them along with the blocks upon them." Nebuchadnezzar said. "An insidious piece of magic that slipped through your fledgling mental shields."

Harry ground his teeth in anger.

"How could they have lasted past seventeen when I went through a maturation?" Harry asked.

"They were not only tied to your memories but to the horcrux inside of your scar." Nebuchadnezzar told him.

"Damn them." Harry growled, punching the bench he was sitting on. "What about the bindings on my magic?"

"It has been unraveling since Dumbledore's death and was completely eradicated when Tom Riddle hit you with with the second Killing Curse." Nebuchadnezzar answered. "You should know as the Master of Death, no Death Magic will be able kill you, including the Killing Curse." Nebuchadnezzar smirked.

Harry blinked in shock.

"This does not come without a cost however nor does it mean you cannot die." Nebuchadnezzar said seriously.

"What is the price?" Harry asked grimly.

"You will live a lot longer than is normal, even for witches and wizards." Nebuchadnezzar informed him. "If you are not killed you could possibly live as long as Merlin did."

Harry went slightly pale. He had never thought about being immortal before, aside from joking about it with Ron in first year when they researched the Philosopher's Stone. Harry had heard the legends of Merlin, who hadn't? It was said that he had lived for centuries. That was how he had attended Hogwarts despite being born several centuries before.

"This is your burden for taking up the power of the Hallows Harry Potter." Nebuchadnezzar said gravely. "Use it well."

As he disappeared Harry heard other footsteps. Turning around his brows raised at the sight of Albus Dumbledore putting money into a soda machine. Simultaneously both relief and red hot anger tore through his heart at the sight of his mentor and one of his executioners. Even after he got his memories back a part of him was glad to the see the older wizard.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Just a moment Harry." Professor Dumbledore replied absentmindedly. "I do so enjoy muggle sodas."

Harry was bemused but he took a seat at a nearby bench. He watched as Dumbledore entered his selection before opening it.

"Ah ha, Mountain Dew." The old man sighed as he took a sip before turning his twinkling blue eyes on Harry. "Ah my boy welcome. It does me good to see you again."

Professor Dumbledore took a seat beside him.

"And you me Professor." Harry replied.

"I am glad to see you doing so well his year my boy." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry's eyebrow ticked before he decked the old man.

"We didn't do well at all!" Harry yelled. "We didn't know what we even doing most of the time! You left us with very little of anything. We had no way to destroy the horcruxes we had and we had to break into Gringotts to get one."

"I am sorry Harry. I didn't mean to leave you in such a lurch but even I may not have done as well as you did." Dumbledore said.

"There's only two things I must do before returning to the living world." Harry said.

"What's that my boy?" Professor Dumbledore asked with a smile.

Harry's fist flashed through the air and landed in Dumbledore's nose with a satisfying crunch. Sending the man to the floor. Dumbledore clutched his nose, unable to comprehend how he was bleeding and feeling pain when he was dead.

"That's for erasing my memories and binding my magic you son of a bitch." Harry hissed.

Harry smirked before holding out his hand. With a flash of light the Elder Wand appeared in his hand, the cloak laid itself on his shoulder and the stone appeared in a ring on his right ring finger.

"What?" Dumbledore asked confused before his body stiffened.

"I am the master of the Hallows. Your scheme with Snape for the power to fade has failed. Draco won it off you and I won it off of him." Harry laughed. "I would feel sorry for this Professor if you hadn't blocked my magic, erased my memories, and set me up to die." Harry said his face twisting in anger before he took a breath to calm himself.

"I could not allow you to flee your destiny Harry." Dumbledore told him. "How could you even contemplate it?"

"Quite easily." Harry replied coldly. "I mean aside from my friends why should I help the rest of the British wizarding community? They didn't fight against their oppressors, and have vilified me time and time again. Talk about ungrateful sheep." He snorted. "Unfortunately for me while I didn't believe it Tom Riddle believed in the prophecy and wouldn't leave me alone."

"It was your destiny." Dumbledore interjected assured of his own knowledge. "It was for the Greater Good of our world. One for the lives of many."

"That sounds good and all unless you're the one being sacrificed." Harry retorted bitterly with a glower. "Besides it wasn't my destiny until my parents put their fate in your hands. You and Riddle both placed your faith in something that might not have come to pass if you didn't actively pursue it. Why is it you never killed Riddle when you fought before the prophecy came out?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance Harry." Dumbledore replied condescendingly.

"He's a fucking Dark Lord Dumbledore! Dark Lord's don't get a second chance." Harry roared angrily. His magic crackling around him angrily "He desecrated his own eternal soul, for that alone he will burn in hell. He will never be given the option to be reborn. He has made his grave and now he has to lay in it. I will not hesitate to fix your mistake though Dumbledore because I have friends that need me."

Harry tapped the Elder wand against his palm before placing it against Dumbledore's head, freezing it in place once more.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do." Harry said. "First I'm going to take a copy of all your memories for myself. Then I'm going to take all your memories from you permanently. You will be going onto the "Next Great Adventure" but you won't be able to enjoy it. You won't know who you are nor will you remember anything. This is my revenge."

"No please!" Dumbledore begged, beginning to panic. He knew that he was truly at the younger wizards mercy, he had no power there.

"Goodbye Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Your rein of manipulations is at an end. _Obliviate!_ "

The old man's stricken face slackened and he stared out at nothing.

Harry watched him for a few seconds, a single tear tracked its way down his cheek before his face hardened.

"For the Greater Good."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ugh." Harry groaned as he sat up in the bed provided for him in Gryffindor tower. Smacking his lips together he grimaced at the disgusting taste in his mouth and his headache. He briefly considered just using a breath freshening charm but caught the smell of the rest of him. Wrinkling his nose he decided that he definitely needed a shower. Getting up he looked where he had left his robes but couldn't find them.

However sitting on the bedside table was a darkly stained wooden box about four inches wide and six inches wide. Brows raised in curiosity Harry pulled the Elder Wand from his moleskin pouch. He frowned slightly at the slightly chilling feeling that swept through him, so different than his Holly and Phoenix Feather wand which always gave off a feeling of pleasant warmth. Using the wand he cast several detection spells on the box in case someone tried to leave him something cursed. It came back clean except for an unbreakable and expansion charm. Picking up the letter he looked at the crest only to see the symbol for the Deathly Hallows imprinted into it. Frowning he broke the seal and looked inside to see a piece of card stock.

 _Harry,_

 _I think you'll be wanting these since you went out your way to extract them. The box will only ever open for you. To everyone it will be as uninteresting as an old wooden box. You can add more memories if you desire and the box will never run out of room. Just tap the box while thinking of adding another slot._

 _N._

 _P.S. Nice revenge!_

The piece of card stock and envelope burst into flame causing Harry to yelp and drop them, not even ash was left behind. Undoing the metal latch the box expanded and Harry looked inside to see his thoughts confirmed. Sitting inside were hundreds of small stoppered glass vials with floating silvery motes sitting in their own little slots. They were even conveniently sorted into subjects. Pulling one towards the end out he saw that it was labeled: _Death of A.P.W.B.D_.

Reaching into his moleskin pouch Harry pulled out the container holding Snape's memories. He stared at the hard for a few seconds before tapping the box, causing another slot to appear before closing it. In a flash of light another card appeared.

 _P.P.S._ \- _You can shrink the box._

This time Harry tossed it away before it burst into flames. He shook his head at the immortals' antics. Reaching once more into his pouch he pulled out a white wand. It was Voldemort's original Yew and Phoenix feather wand. The brother to his old one. Harry had grabbed it off his body after he had killed Voldemort. It seemed to work just as well as his old one but he didn't feel quite right about using it.

"Kreacher." Harry called causing his house elf to appear before him.

"Master Harry called Kreacher?" The elf asked as he bowed before him.

"Yes, thank you for coming Kreacher." Harry said before seeing the bandages on his arms. "How are you doing?"

"Just some minor cuts Master." Kreacher assured him. "Kreacher should be completely healed in two days. Kreacher faired better than some of the other elves Master."

"How many elves died Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Eleven elves gave their lives in protection of Hogwarts Master." Kreacher replied, causing Harry to frown. He would talk to McGonagall about getting them a proper burial.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" Harry inquired.

"I took them to be cleaned and repaired Master." Kreacher answered.

"Could bring them when I finish my shower?" Harry asked.

"Of course Master." Kreacher said. He snapped his fingers and a pair of freshly laundered jeans, t-shirt, sweater, boxers and a robe appeared along with a towel and wash cloth.

"If there is nothing else Master?" Kreacher inquired. "I would like to get back to the House of Black."

"How is Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked as he picked up the bundle. "Was Yaxley able to damage it?"

"The bad wizards tried to get inside but Kreacher was able to keep them out with help from the family wards Master." Kreacher drawled, puffing up proudly. "I have spent the time before the battle keeping the House of Black clean and ready for you Master."

"You did good Kreacher. I'm glad the house wasn't destroyed." Harry sighed. "You can go now. Also take this box and wand with you to Grimmauld Place and secure them so that only I or you can find them."

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed before disappearing.

Harry sighed as he removed his the pajama shirt he wore while asleep only to wince when he pulled the muscles in his chest. Being more careful he slowed down before tossing it on the floor. He groaned as rubbed the spot where he had been hit by the second killing curse, only to choke on a gasp as he looked in the mirror. Right where he was hit by the curse was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, seemingly tattooed in black.

 _What the hell?_ Harry thought confused. _Nebuchadnezzar never said anything about me getting a tattoo._

Stretching different ways he examined it further. _I suppose it doesn't look too bad. I'm not going to get another one if I'm hit by another Killing Curse am I?_

After a long, hot shower and a shave Harry walked back into his room.

 _The Elder Wand is supposed to be able to perform feats unseen by normal wands._ Harry thought as he rolled it between his fingers. _I wonder..._

Reaching into his pouch he pulled out his broken Holly and Phoenix Feather wand. Harry laid the broken wand on his bedside table and touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand, and said, " _Reparo._ "

Harry knew that he had succeeded when the wand sealed itself and red sparks shot out the tip. He picked the wand up hesitantly before sighing as he felt a gentle warmth that started in his finger before it traveled through his entire body like he had just sat in front of a warm fire. It was as though wand and body were rejoicing at their reunion causing him to smile. It felt just as powerful as it had before so he knew that nothing adverse had happened as it was repaired.

Flicking it towards his bed the blankets were pulled up, straightened and cleaned. Slashing it towards the door he sealed and silenced it before walking over to the window and opening it. One of the good things that had happened on his trip around the country was during the off time there was little do other than practice spells. He could probably take all of his NEWT exams now and get at least an E except for Herbology and perhaps Potions practicals. Glancing at the Elder wand he blinked as he remembered something.

Gripping the Elder Wand he pointed it towards the Forbidden Forest.

" _Accio Resurrection Stone._ " Harry whispered. Half a minute later the stone soared into the room allowing Harry to snatch it out of the air. Holding it he noticed the crack down the middle. He pulled out the slightly tarnished golden band that the stone had been set in before from his pouch. Placing the stone back in the setting he pointed the Elder Wand at it.

" _Reparo._ " Harry chanted causing the crack to seal itself with a slight _click_ and adhered to the band leaving both looking brand new. Cheek twitching Harry transfigured the ring. He made it smaller and less clunky, with band cupping the stone. Sighing he put the ring back into the snitch and sealed it before putting it back into his pouch. He didn't want anyone finding it.


	23. Their Future- Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Last Chapter Summary: Harry meets Death and finds out what it means to be the Master of Death._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _§Parseltongue§_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dumbledore." Harry said to the gargoyle statue but it didn't budge.

"There is a new password Harry." A voice behind him said causing him to whirl around with his holly wand drawn. Horace Slughorn stood behind them relaxed holding up his right hand in surrender, while his left held his wand loosely. "I have been chosen as the new temporary Headmaster until a final decision is decided later."

"Congratulations Professor." Harry said as they all relaxed.

"Hmm, thank you." Slughorn replied a tired smile working it's way onto his slightly sunken face. Slughorn had clearly lost weight since Harry's sixth year. "I'm not sure how much I will enjoy being Headmaster though. There is an awful lot of paperwork involved."

He chuckled good-naturedly for a moment before motioning towards the gargoyle.

"Please step into my office Harry. _Wolfsbane_." Slughorn called out causing the gargoyle to step aside.

The duo left closing the door behind them, leaving Harry alone with the portraits of the deceased Headmaster's and Headmistresses. He sighed tiredly before walking behind the desk and taking a seat.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore spoke up from his portrait.

Harry looked at him with a level stare before nodding coolly in greeting. He wasn't quite sure how to feel about the man frankly. Sure he had helped Harry through the years but he had also used him to deal with Voldemort. Plus he did steal all of the man's memories, leaving him basically a drooling idiot in the afterlife.

"What did you wish to talk about Professor?" Harry asked deciding to at least try and be civil for the time being. "I am still quite tired."

"I'm sure you are my boy but this is important I assure you." Dumbledore told him. "I wish for you to tell me the tale of this last year. Of course I have talked with Minerva and Severus since then and Tom came around to gloat once but I would like to hear it from your point of view."

"I would like to hear as well if you don't mind Harry." Slughorn said. "I'll even swear a magical vow not speak of anything you tell me unless given permission."

"Very well." Harry replied eying him for a moment to rate his trustworthiness.

"I, Horus Horatio Slughorn, do hereby swear on my magic, that I will not tell anyone the secrets that Harry James Potter entrusts to me. _So mote it be._ " Slughorn said, gripping Harry's forearm as they each held their wand.

" _So mote it be._ " Harry replied, causing them both to glow blue briefly.

"I hereby order that none of the portraits are to speak of this either." Slughorn spoke up sternly causing a few of the Headmaster and Headmistress' portraits to grumble.

Harry nodded to Slughorn thankfully before beginning his tale. The desperate flight from Privet Drive with the deaths of Moody and Hedwig to their discovery of the first horcrux. Dumbledore complimented Harry on helping Kreacher to overcome his past mistakes and making him feel wanted. Continuing on he told him of their adventures in the ministry which he got a chuckle from but was particularly grim at the mentions of the muggleborn registrations.

Finally he told him about their desperate race from Grimmauld place up until the final battle and his trip into the forest. Then he told a version of him speaking to Dumbledore in limbo, with Dumbledore explaining to Harry about what happened. He made no mention of him meeting Nebuchadnezzar, being the Master of Death, his returned memories or having obliviated Dumbledore's soul.

"That is quite the tale Harry." Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"You used me." Harry spoke coldly, glaring at the portrait. "You used us both; Snape and I. You used my love for my friends and his feelings for my mother to manipulate us. You allowed me to think that Snape had turned on us and killed you. Not to mention what he probably had to put up with within the last year as a spy."

"I am sorry my boy but there were so many lives at stake." Dumbledore replied with tears in his eyes. "I assure you had there been any other way that I would have taken it."

"You were a mentor to Snape and you made him murder you." Harry replied dryly. "How is that okay? I can't imagine how it must have felt."

"Not very good Potter I assure you." A voice said bringing his attention to the newest portrait which held the recently awakened Severus Snape. His characteristic sneer was missing from his face but he _was_ scowling.

"Severus my boy please –" Dumbledore spoke up but was cut off from Snape's scoff.

"I have no wish to speak with you Albus." Snape told him before turning his back.

"Did you know what would happen when I went to my death?" Harry asked Dumbledore, arms folded over his chest.

"I-I had hoped that you would pull it off but no, I was not certain." Dumbledore replied his face lined with shame and guilt. "The magics that Tom has dabbled in are both extraordinary and unpredictable. I was fairly confident that his blood, that contained yours, and thus your mother's protection, would help to tether you to this plain of existence. Thus when he hit you with the killing curse it would merely destroy his horcrux and not your soul."

"I guess I got lucky then." Harry grumbled, even if he knew different.

"Indeed my boy indeed." Dumbledore replied softly. Silence filled the office. Neither wanting to break it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I must admit that among the other things you have done this past year proves beyond a doubt that you have really grown into a responsible adult wizard. I believe that you are now mature enough to receive what I want to give you." Dumbledore said. "If you would look behind my portrait you will find a cubbyhole that can only be accessed if I allow. Inside are some things that I have been holding on for you until you reached your majority. I would have liked to have given them to you in person but as you know I am somewhat indisposed."

Dumbledore finished waving at himself with a self-deprecating smile.

 _Who are you to decide if I am mature enough for what is mine?_ Harry thought as his jaw clenched slightly before shaking his head.

"I saw Professor Snape removing the sword of Gryffindor from within and saw nothing else inside." Harry said.

"Ah, you saw what I wanted everyone to see." Dumbledore admitted, a look of amused satisfaction on his face apparently glad that his plan had worked. "There are several things hidden under spells that can only be removed without my old wand." Dumbledore assured him. "Now if you would – "

Slowly his portrait opened itself allowing Harry to see the seemingly empty space behind.

"The incantation is _Somi Dumunus Duu_. You need to give the wand a flick before saying the incantation and add a swirl at the end _._ " Dumbledore spoke up from his portrait which was painted on both sides allowing him to visit either one.

Harry followed his instructions causing a fine purple mist to issue from the wand tip. It hung momentarily in the air before seemingly attaching itself around an invisible bubble. It flashed once before the bubble disappeared, leaving a small trunk sitting inside.

On top of the trunk was two smaller, finely lacquered wooden cases and an envelope.

"Remove the items if you will Harry." Dumbledore spoke up. Harry did as he was told and picked them up, momentarily surprised at their small weight. _Feather light charms properly._ Harry thought. He heard Dumbledore's portrait closing behind him as he carried the trunk and it's cargo to the Headmaster's desk. He fingered a crest he recognized as his family's after sitting them down. The crest was of a shield with a sword and wand crossed over it. ' _Audaces fortuna iuvat_ ': _Fate favors the bold_ , his family motto was embossed beneath it in Latin along the length of a banner. The shield was cut in half with one of the halves holding a proud stag.

"What's in here?" Harry inquired.

"The trunk was left for you by your parents. In a letter to me they informed me that they filled it with things they thought that you might need in case they did not survive to raise you." Dumbledore informed him while stroking his beard. "I have was not able to see what is inside because it requires the Potter headship ring to open it."

"The Potter Headship ring?" Harry asked him brow raised.

"Headship rings represent that you lead your family and have full control over it. The knowledge of how they are made has long been lost to wizards and now only the dwarfs can forge them." Slughorn spoke up.

"Wait a minute. The dwarves? Like the ones Lockhart had deliver valentines?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, no." Slughorn said as he and Dumbledore chuckled. "The dwarves I speak of live deep underground in their mountain cities. They are a lot like they appear in Tolkien's novels. Though they should since they inspired him."

"Really? I didn't know that Tolkien was a wizard." Harry replied casually. "His books are really popular in the muggle world."

"I'm sure that you would find the magical versions quite fascinating. I enjoyed them in my youth and even after I became headmaster." Dumbledore replied smiling. "Now, about your ring. Once you put it on your finger you will become Earl Potter."

"You don't have to be a pureblood to be a Noble?" Harry asked.

Slughorn shook his head.

"Not really, no." Slughorn assured him. "Just the family heir. You, though a half-blood by birth, are the last of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, a pureblood family, from as the name suggests ancient times and that your family did something important for the crown.

"When you become Earl Potter it will activate your ancestral seat upon the council of wizards, which is now known as the Wizengamot and a seat on the Hogwarts board of Governors which you can take up, though it is, by no means required." Dumbledore picked up the explanation. "You can choose abstain from the meetings. Since you inherited the Black family estate from Sirius it is possible that you can take up the title of Lord Black as well as their seat on the Wizengamot."

"Who all has a seat on the Wizengamot?" Harry asked curious. He didn't remember it ever being brought up in History of Magic. Then again, he was usually put to sleep in that class by Professor Binns.

"There are seven tiers in the Wizengamot. There are only twenty Most Ancient and Most Noble houses still active today that were in the original Wizengamot. They make up the top tier and are the Potter, Ravenwood, Lewis, Williams, Longbottom, McDougal, Abbot, Bones, Nott, Jones, Rowan, Whitewood, Donalds, Vurdens, Peakes, Darden, Peasgood, Donelle, Durben and Smythe. Quite a prestigious group of families and the most influential in the Wizengamot." Slughorn explained. "The next tier is the Most Ancient and Noble Houses. These include the Black, Furbanks, Greengrass, Pyrell, Smithers, O'Neil, Lovegood, Wilbers, Ogden, Deakes, Pierce, McMillan, McGonagall, Bradstone, Sortiens, Keirs, Bentley, Jerkin, Sturben, Mitchell, Gray, White, Curd, Trebell, Curkwood, Sable and Quarkes.

The third tier is the Ancient Houses. They are the Crouch, Markes, Selwyn, Prewett, Larsten, Diggory, Cursten, Marchbanks, Deriks, Northbridge, Alberts, Rhaines, Smith, Bentley, Motts, Poole, Xavier, Parker, Finwick, McKinnon, Gracewood, Edwards and Danvers. The fourth tier is made up of the Noble houses which aren't as old or distinguished as the Most Ancient and Most Noble, Most Ancient and Most Noble or the Ancient Houses. These Houses are the Miles, Smith, Vickers, Everettes, Flint, Prince, Finch, Jordon, Lestrange, Dumbledore, Howards, Curstein, Davies, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, Rose, Vilith, McPiercen, Bulstrode, Boot, Peppers, Courtlands, Travers, Goyle, Carter, Crabbe, Withers and Carvers. The fifth tier is made up of the Minor Houses, or Lower Council, who have served on the Wizengamot for less than two hundred and fifty years.

They are the Blake, Daniels, Clarkes, Addams, Frankfort, Edwards, Parkinson, Fudge, Davis, Castle, Koch, Rockwood, Stebbins, Marshes, Locklar, Fraiser, Malfoy, Cotts, Yaxley, Franks and Edgecome. The sixth tier is reserved for twenty-six lifetime seats. They are not hereditary and are appointed by the Wizengamot when there is a vacancy. They are filled by notable witches and wizards. The last tier is held for any appointees, up to eleven for the current Minister to decide and are only held as long as the Minister wishes."

"What about the Founders?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you would ask." Dumbledore spoke up. "Salazar Slytherin was actually the only pureblood amongst the Founders and his house wasn't that old when he was born. He was only a third generation pureblood himself. The Gaunts which eventually became the only continuation of the Slytherin line never amassed the power or wealth to be accepted into the Wizengamot. Godric Gryffindor was a half-blood from a side branch of the Potter family who was rewarded his own family name when he saved a rich noble and his family from death by Norse raiders. Rowena Ravenclaw was a half-blood, with a pureblood father but muggleborn mother; while Helga Hufflepuff was unsure of her blood status since her family was killed after she was born and she was raised by a muggle Lord."

"What else does Earl Potter mean?" Harry asked.

"Once you accept the title you can declare blood feuds, honor duels, and disown members of your House or bring new ones in." Slughorn said. "You are also held to a higher standard than when you were just an untitled wizard. There are laws that are made to benefit the Nobility but you can also face harsher punishments. Like your breaking into a Gringotts vault, and taking something that didn't belong to you. They are surely going to _at least_ want reparations."

"I can imagine; even if it was one of their own that allowed us entry." Harry replied. He frowned as he thought of the backstabbing, ungrateful little imp Griphook.

"I suggest that if they contact you that you get in contact with a solicitor. Even if they don't it might be a smart idea. You are more than wealthy enough to keep one on retainer." Slughorn advised him. "Perhaps Rhaines, Jones & Davies in Erith Alley. They represented your grandfather, an old friend of mine, I believe and they are used to serving members of high society."

"I'll try and contact them." Harry said before reaching for the pouch around his neck. Pulling a small notebook from it he made a note of the solicitor's name.

"Now back to your question about being an Earl. Each seat automatically comes with a number of votes. Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses automatically have five votes, Most Ancient and Noble Houses receive four votes, Ancient House three, Noble Houses two and Minor Houses one. Then members receive more votes if they are titled. The highest ranks are Dukes and Marquis who receive eleven and nine votes respectively but there are no longer any Houses that can claim such titles. Earls receive an additional nine votes, Viscounts and Viscountess' receive seven votes, and Barons or Baroness' receive five. The Minster for magical automatically receives twelve votes that can be voted together or parsed out to trusted associates where it is understood that they vote with the Minister on things they consider important. As Earl Potter you have the rights to fourteen votes."

"You should have some time before you have to worry about that though." Dumbledore assured him. "Perhaps we should get back to the matter at hand. The one trunk was left to you by your parents, the second is some things I gathered for you from your parents house in Godric's Hallow after their deaths. The two smaller boxes contains the Head of House rings for both the Potter and Black families which were entrusted to me."

Harry carefully picked up both boxes before setting them down in front of him. Each one had the family crest and motto embossed on them. Deciding to open the Potter one first he put his hand on it only to feel a prick on his hand causing him to let out a hiss. He narrowed his eyes at the box before it clicked open.

"What was that?" Harry asked even if he had an idea.

"Ah perhaps I should have warned you about that. It is a blood lock. It needed to make sure that you were of Potter blood. It wouldn't have opened otherwise." Dumbledore said chagrined.

"You think." Harry muttered sarcastically before fully opening the lid. Inside the ring sat in between to pieces of black velvet. The ring itself was stylized in the form of a eagle. The jewel, amethyst he noticed, appeared to be settled in between it's wings and was surrounded by tiny diamonds on the top and an engraving of his family motto on the bottom. The eagles head and body made up the band. The same Potter family crest was embossed on the stone in gold. Picking up the ring he noticed that it was lighter than it looked.

 _Probably some kind of enchantment._ He decided.

"All you have to do is place the ring upon the pointer finger of your wand hand since it is denotes that you hold the House in high standards and that you are the Lord." Slughorn spoke up. "If the ring accepts you you will know."

 _Here goes nothing._ Harry thought as he slid the ring on his right pointer finger.

The ring flashed once before resizing itself to fit his finger. Holding his hand up in front of him, he admired it. He thought that it looked good upon his finger. Looking closer at the crest he saw that it had changed. Where a stag once sat was now a griffin wearing a crown and clutching a sword looking ready to pounce. Looking closer he saw the symbol of the Deathly Hallows engraved into the crown.

"The crest has changed." Harry remarked.

"Ah yes, that would be the ring acclimating itself with the character of the new Head. It's quite normal. Mine did the same thing when I inherited it from my father Percival." Dumbledore told him.

"Congratulations Earl Potter." Slughorn said grandly. "Notices of your ascension should appear at Gringotts, the Ministry and the Governors offices."

"Where is the Governors' offices?" Harry asked.

"They meet in an office building just off Diagon Alley." Dumbledore said. "They will probably be sending you an invite soon and a portkey is normally included. The building itself is actually under Unplottable wards so only the teachers, headmaster, board members and certain people in the Ministry know where to find it."

"Who is all on the Board?" Harry asked.

"For an updated list I'm afraid that we'll have to wait to see who survived the war but I know that there are always fifteen members." Slughorn answered him.

"Members are typically voted on by other members of the board except for the Potter and Longbottom families, who have a permanent honorary seat upon the board for special services to the school. The Potters because they helped finance the opening of the school and provided the land upon which the castle was built." Dumbledore picked up. "The Longbottom family donated the green houses we have today since they have had a strong affinity with plants in the past. A gift I have seen in your young friend Neville. Both of the Houses of Potter and Longbottom also help to finance scholarships for families that need the help to this day. The Heads of each Hogwarts house have their own advisory seats, along with the Headmaster or Headmistress."  
Dumbledore then turned his focus on the other box.

"The other ring is for the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Sirius never took up the title himself after being disowned by his mother and being subsequently jailed. Fortunately for us she was neither the Head of the Black family, nor was she from the main branch, so she couldn't legally or magically disown him. Sirius' grandfather Arcturus refused her request. As you know Sirius left you all of his belongings including the Black family fortune. Unfortunately you will not be able to claim the Black family vault if you are not Viscount Black or the family heir. And since Sirius was never the Lord he couldn't declare you his heir legally. Luckily though you might have close enough of a blood tie to take up the title."

"What happens if I don't?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I'm not quite sure." Dumbledore said with an apologetic shrug. "The Blacks are of course a notoriously ruthless family so I doubt it is good. Or nothing at all could happen. As I said the enchantments have long been forgotten, which is a pity. If you do not try it though the gold and all of the possessions still run the risk of landing in the pockets of the Malfoy families."

"It should be something to see." Phineas Nigellus Black spoke up ominously from his own portrait.

 _Damn you for trying to guilt me into this Dumbledore._ Harry thought, his eyes narrowed as he sighed and picked up the ring. The setting was different than the other ring, it looked similar to silver though. The stone set inside of it was not something Harry had seen before, being solid black in color.

"What's the ring made from you think?" Harry asked.

"The band is made of star metal boy and the stone is a rare black diamond both from the Dark Continent." Phineas Nigellus Black spoke from his portrait. "It's been in the Black family for twelve generations."

Harry waved his wand over the ring, casting several diagnostic charms he had learned from some Defense texts and a couple Bill had taught him. There appeared to be no curses but Harry wasn't really experienced with the spells yet.

"Here goes." Harry muttered.

As he slid on the ring he cringed slightly expecting the worst. However nothing seemed to happen until the ring flashed and resized itself. He sighed in relief getting a chuckle from Dumbledore's portrait.

"Bravo Harry." Slughorn crowed before continuing imperiously.

"Viscount Black." Phineas spoke up actually giving him a half-way respectful bow.

"I – I feel kind of weird." Harry spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Slughorn asked concerned, sitting up straighter in his comfy chair. Dumbledore also leaned forwards to peer down at him in concern.

"I can feel something connected to my magic. It's hard to describe. There's several links though they're faint." Harry answered.

"You should probably consult The Head's Book." Phineas advised.

"The Head's book?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Head's book boy! Who taught you about being the Head of House?" Phineas snapped irritated.

"No one has taught me anything about being Head of any House. I didn't even know I could be one until tonight thank you very much." Harry growled, glaring at the portrait of the obstinate old man. "I was raised in the muggle world before coming to Hogwarts and didn't know anything about magic before getting my letter. Someone didn't think to fill me in on what would be coming to me in adulthood."

Here he shot Dumbledore a pointed, angry stare.

"I'm am sorry Harry. I never really gave much thought to the future beyond your defeating Voldemort. Rather short sighted of me I suppose." Dumbledore replied with a wince as Phineas was heard muttering several things from his portrait including "preposterous", "unbelievable" and "unthinkable". Finally he sneered at Dumbledore's portrait disdainfully.

Harry snorted in reply.

"Perhaps you can contact a tutor for that Harry." Slughorn spoke up, hoping to help.

"There are tutors for that sort of thing?" Harry asked before shaking his head. _Of course there would be._

"Indeed." Slughorn replied. "Most families teach their children their responsibilities themselves but some hire someone to do it for them. I believe that Madame Longbottom could help you. The Potters and Longbottom's have long been allies."

Picking up the envelope last Harry saw his name written on it in Dumbledore's flowing script. Breaking the seal he opened it to find two golden keys. He raised a brow at Dumbledore's portrait in question.

"One of the keys is to a vault inside of Gringotts." Dumbledore informed him. "The vault holds the money from the sale of the basilisk you killed in your second year. It fetched a good price given it's age and the rarity of the ingredients."

"How much?" Harry asked.

"I believe that it was nearly two hundred thousand galleons after different fees." Dumbledore told him.

"And the second one?" Harry asked.

"It is a key to my personal safe at my home in Godric's Hallow." Dumbledore informed him. "You will need it to open it. Inside I left a trunk containing a copy of all of tomes and scrolls I have collected over my long life. I did not leave them in my will because I didn't want to risk them falling into Ministry hands. The originals I left to several museums, Hogwarts Headmaster's Library, and some to my brother Aberforth."

"What would of happened if I had died?" Harry asked.

"Then the envelope would have appeared before the next inheritor on the list." Dumbledore answered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kreacher!" Harry barked.

 _Crack!_

"Master called?" Kreacher drawled.

"Do you know where the Headship book for the House of Black is kept?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master, Kreacher does." Kreacher said. "Kreacher needs your permission to access the hidden safe."

"I give you permission." Harry told him. "Find the book and bring it to me."

"Yes Master." Kreacher bowed before disappearing. He returned a couple of minutes later clutching a book as big as his torso and quite thick. Taking the books Harry saw that it was bound in dark, hard leather. Clearly seen in silver script was:

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Toujours Pur_

Flipping through the book he found several sections he found interesting. One was how to bind a House Elf to himself and his line. While Kreacher had had a miraculous turn around in attitude he had still turned against Sirius. If Sirius had been Head of House Black that couldn't have happened. That made him think of Dobby when he had "helped" Harry in his second year. The only way he could have done so was with the permission of one of his Masters. It had to have been Narcissa Malfoy since Lucius had instigated the entire fiasco.

"I, Hadrian James Potter, hereby bind the elf Kreacher to the House of Black through myself!" Harry chanted, drawing a bloody rune on Kreacher's forehead. " _Sarchas Fax!_ "

Kreacher grimaced in discomfort as he glowed silver before being covered completely by a flash of light. When the light died down a different Kreacher stood before him. He was noticeably younger and stood straighter, his body also appeared stronger. His uniform had changed into small pants, boots and a robe with the Black family crest on it. His head also had short black hair instead of being bald.

"Master is strong." Kreacher drawled in awe, his voice deeper and richer before taking on a deep conviction. "Master will make the House of Black strong again."

Flipping through the book again he found what he thought was happening to him with the ring. It was connecting him to the living members of his House.

" _Aristarasa Familia!_ " Harry cast touching the Black family ring with his wand. His odd 'awareness' increased and faces came to his mind. The members of his family still alive.

 _Andromeda Cassandra Tonks_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

 _Nymphadora Ophelia Tonks-Lupin_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Theodore Remus Lupin_

Harry's heart skipped a beat. _She's still alive!_

Harry rushed out of the room and all the way down to the Entry Hall before slowing down. He didn't want nor need to cause a big scene. Walking through the doors of the Great Hall he scanned it quickly looking for McGonagall, figuring that she might know where the dead were being stored. Spotting her near the repaired head table he walked briskly towards her nodding casually to people who acknowledged him. When he was almost upon her she turned and saw him coming up, a rare smile crossing her face.

"Good afternoon Potter." Professor McGonagall said warmly. "I am glad to see that you are alright."

"Thank you Professor." Harry replied returning her smile. "I was wondering if I could speak to you privately?"

"Of course." Professor McGonagall told him setting down her celebratory glass of mead. She motioned for him to follow her out into the anteroom off to the side. Harry saw Ron and Hermione looking at him and starting to get up and quickly shook his head at them. Hermione looked interested but Ron just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food. At another table Andromeda Tonks sat holding a baby in her arms while picking at her food.

"Mrs. Tonks?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Viscount Black?" Andromeda asked as her eyes caught sight of the rings on his fingers. He almost winced at the drawn look on her face. It appeared that the war had hit her hard.

 _Well she did lose her husband, daughter and son-in-law._ A part of his mind pointed out sarcastically.

 _Not helping._ Harry thought.

"Just Harry please. Given the circumstances." Harry nodded to Teddy. "I was wondering if you come and speak with Professor McGonagall with me." Harry said before hurrying through an explanation as he saw her reluctance. "I promise that it's quite important."

"Alright." Andromeda said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

"By the way Harry this is Theodore Remus Lupin, your godson." Andromeda said holding the wide-eyed babe up for him to see. His hair was currently bright green and his eyes were orange in color.

"I would like to spend time with him and get to know him." Harry said smiling at the babe, sticking his finger out for him to grab. "I want to be there for him like Sirius would have been for me if he could."

Andromeda nodded in approval.

"Of course." Andromeda said. "You are welcome anytime. Though I hope that you won't be as wild as my cousin was or you might find out how fast I am with a wand."

Walking into the room Harry could see that there was no spell damage in the room and it was still intact.

"What is it you need Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked when she closed the door after them.

"I was wondering what has happened to Tonks' body." Harry asked.

"Why would you want to know about that?" Professor McGonagall asked brow raised.

"She is still alive." Harry replied causing Andromeda to gasp.

"And how do you know that Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked somewhat skeptical. "I checked on her myself and didn't find a pulse. I know that it may be hard to let go but –"

"This isn't about not being able to let go." Harry snapped before shoving his hand in front of her. "I am Viscount Black and Tonks is a part of my family even if her mother was disinherited. They are connected to me through the powers of Head and I can feel that she is still alive."

"I-" Professor McGonagall said.

"I have heard of this feature of the Headship ring." Andromeda spoke up, looking as if she could barely hope that her daughter still lived. "I have never known it to be confirmed but it could be true."

"Can you take me to where she is?" Harry asked impatiently. "I don't know what has happened to her but I would like to get her medical help as soon possible. I would not have my godson lose both of his parents if it can be prevented."

"We placed her with Remus and the other casualties in an empty classroom on the first floor. I'll take you there myself." Professor McGonagall told him, her face softening slightly. "Let me get Madam Pomfrey to call St. Mungo's."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said appreciatively.

"Of course Harry." Professor McGonagall replied leading the way out of the room and motioning for them to follow.

The pair walked up to the head table once more and found the school nurse there. She was cheerfully laughing at a joke Hagrid had told her, leaning heavily against the table in her merriment. She did quiet down when she saw the serious looks on their faces though.

"What can I do for you Professor McGonagall? You're not hurt again are you Mr. Potter?" Madame Pomfrey asked sounding slightly amused. "If I had a sickle for every time you've visited me..."

"No Poppy we're both fine." Professor McGonagall assured her keeping her voice deliberately low. "I need you to floo St. Mungo's and have them send a healer over again. Someone thought to have passed on is actually alive."

"Of course." Madam Pomfrey replied standing up now all business. "I'll get right on it."

"Have them meet us in the third classroom on the first floor." Professor McGonagall told her.

"Of course Minerva." She replied before walking quickly towards the doors. The two following her before branching off in the direction of the previously empty classroom. Stopping in front of it Professor McGonagall motioned for him to stand back a bit. Pulling out her wand she waved it over the door murmuring several counter spells to the protective spells over it.

"We did this just in case." Professor McGonagall told him. "We didn't want any criminals that escaped justice to be able to get to them easily."

 _Smart._ Harry thought as he followed her into the room.

Each of the bodies laid on the stretchers with sheets covering most of their bodies except for their heads. Professor McGonagall led him over to where Remus and Tonks lay. A pang of loss and regret caused Harry's chest to tighten when he looked at the last of his parent's friends laying beside his wife.

While he and Lupin hadn't been as close as he and Sirius had been it wasn't fair that his son would never be able to meet him, talk with him or ask him for advise. At least Teddy would hopefully be able to have his mother in his life and he vowed to be there for them as well. He felt along the connection to Tonks and felt that it was still there as it had been before. _Hold on Tonks we'll get you taken care of. Your son will have his mother around._

It was a nerve wracking ten minute wait before the healer arrived. He was a middle aged wizard with disheveled black hair and light blue eyes.

"I am Healer Charles Le Fort. I understand that there is someone in need of healing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't help." He said as took out his wand.

"Yes it's Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." Harry replied waving his left hand at Tonks' still body while holding on to his wand with his right. "I'll need you to bare both of your arms please."

"What?" Healer Le Fort asked taken aback as he was preparing to cast a spell.

"It's not known if all of the Death Eaters or Voldemort's supporters were here at Hogwarts to be captured or killed." Harry answered coldly, eying him sharply. "I would be remiss to hand a trusted friend over to one on accident for simple courtesy's sake."

"I-I assure you that -" Le Fort stammered.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. Harry didn't even take his eyes off the healer to glance in her direction.

"Your arms." Harry said firmly, his eyes narrowed a curse on the tip of his tongue. He saw Andromeda palming her wand as well behind Le Fort.

"Mr. Potter I can personally speak for Healer Le Fort." Madam Pomfrey said. "I have known him for nearly twenty years."

Le Fort shook his head.

"No Poppy." Le Fort replied grimly. "It's alright. Mr. Potter is right about not being able to be too careful even if You-Know-Who is finally dead."

Le Fort carefully lifted both his sleeves allowing Harry to see his unmarked arms.

"Perhaps a counter-charm Mr. Potter in case of glamor charms?" Le Fort suggested brows raised. Harry took his advise and cast several spells and they revealed nothing.

"Thank you." Harry told him stepping out of his way but keeping his wand in his hand. "I am sorry that it is necessary but in this time one can never be too careful."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter but perhaps we can get back to Mrs. Tonks-Lupin now." Le Fort replied before he began casting several diagnostic charms. "Well my spells tell me that she is alive but seems to be in some kind of coma. Do you know what she was hit with?"

Andromeda leaned against the wall in relief that it was confirmed by a healer that her daughter was still alive. She didn't know how she would handle her death along with her Ted's.

"No." Harry told him. "I only spoke to her briefly when she arrived last night."

"I saw her dueling Bellatrix Lestrange when she was taken down and Antonin Dolohov." Professor McGonagall supplied.

"Damn." Le Fort cursed. "Who knows what that mad dog might have cast on her. I recommend calling my college Healer Standford in. She's an expert on obscure curses and Dark Magic –"

Harry noticed that he seemed hesitant to continue for some reason.

"What is it?" Harry asked shrewdly, bracing for some bad news.

"I'm sorry to have to bring it up but her services won't come cheap." Le Fort replied looking genuinely sorry.

"How much is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Five galleons an hour and seventy more for a diagnosis." Le Fort.

McGonagall pursed her lips while Harry turned to her.

"I have enough in my vaults Professor but with the trouble I and my friends caused the goblins the other night I'm not sure how welcome I'll be there." Harry whispered quietly. "I do have enough money stashed up however, that I should be able to cover it for a few days."

"I have a way to access some funds set aside for the war. There is quite a bit left over so I believe I could go half." Professor McGonagall told him, not actually coming out and saying the money belonged to the Order of the Phoenix.

"Thank you. I won't forget your help." Harry told her before turning back to Le Fort. "Please transfer her to St. Mungo's with your permission Mrs. Tonks as the closest blood relative."

"Of course." Andromeda replied immediately.

"I'll have her transferred immediately. If you can give me a hand Mr. Potter, I don't wish to use too much magic on her." Le Fort said conjuring a stretcher and placing her on it with Harry's help. Harry heard McGonagall whisper an incantation before the feeling in the room lightened slightly.

"I have temporarily disabled the portkey ward over this room so you can portkey her directly to St. Mungo's Healer Le Fort."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I will keep you updated on her condition." Le Fort replied before disappearing with the portkey.

Harry shoulders sagged slightly as he leaned against the wall. He had learned quite a bit that day already and he hadn't even eaten yet.

"Harry." Professor McGonagall spoke up. "I believe that there are some people who wish to speak with you in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded.

"Could I have a few minutes?" Harry asked, motioning towards where Remus Lupin lay beside Fred Weasley.

"Of course." Professor McGonagall said giving him a small, sympathetic smile. Patting him on the shoulder she walked out of the room, closing it behind her.

Harry sighed before reaching into his pouch and pulling out the Resurrection Stone.

"Well let's see if this will work." Harry whispered. Turning it three times he called upon Fred's soul.

"Hey Harry-kins." He heard Fred say as he appeared in front of him, appearing perfectly healthy. "Old Neb told me about your deal and I agree to it. I still have a lot of things I want to do in my life."

"Fred." Harry said, a happy smile coming to his face. "Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready." Fred smiled cockily.

Harry breathed deeply.

" _Perekath shaane gouma derima karrima! Karrima!_ " Harry chanted. Fred screamed as if he was being torn apart before his image shrank into a white orb which hovered over his chest before sinking into it.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. _Did it work?_

With a gasp of air Fred's upper body lurched upwards from the floor to grab onto Harry. Harry grabbed him in turn, happy that he had survived.

"I swear I never want to fucking do that again." Fred swore.

"I don't think you shall have to." Harry replied with a grin.

"I promised old Neb to swear an oath to not reveal what happened to me without your permission." Fred said, gripping his wand. " _I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, do swear on my life and magic to hold the secrets of Harry James Potter, Master of Death, unless given permission by him to speak of them. So mote it be._ "

" _So mote it be._ " Harry finished the ritual causing both of their auras to flash visibly.

"Thank you Harry." Fred said, grateful tears brimming in his eyes.

"Of course my friend." Harry said, tightening his grip on friend's arms. "How could I not help with all you and your family has done for me over the years?"

Fred nodded.

"Now I believe that there are some people who will be very relieved to see you alive and well." Harry grinned.

"This is going to be the best prank ever." Fred giggled, rubbing his hands together. "Coming back to life definitely tops anything me and Georgie have done before."


	24. Vanguard-Chapter 1- BTVSBatmanJL

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS, Batman or Justice League. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Xander, who dressed as a futuristic Batman for Halloween, is sent to a Justice League dimension.

-Powerful!Smart!Xander

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe Snyder's roped us into taking a bunch of brats out to get candy." Seventeen year old Alexander Lavelle Harris, better known as Xander to his friends, complained to his best friend of eleven years Willow Rosenberg. Willow was a cute girl with red hair and blue eyes and stood several inches short of Xander's six feet.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad Xander." Willow tried to assure him, even if she herself wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"I agree with Xander." Buffy Summers spoke up as she joined the two. "I have better things I could be doing tonight with my time. Like vegging on the couch with junk food and candy."

"I agree candy and junk food are important." Xander announced before continuing dramatically, "Alas we must spend our time escorting pint-sized brats so they can get candy instead."

"Why don't we go and get our costume's at that new store Ethan's." Buffy suggested.

Xander sighed but nodded all the same while inwardly wincing. He didn't have a lot of money since his parents never gave him much so he tried to save it for special occasions. His maternal grandfather Ben, who never really had much to do with his family aside from Xander, usually sent him a check for his birthday and had set up a trust fund for him but he wasn't able to touch it until he turned eighteen.

He had some military fatigues at home and he figured he could grab a plastic gun at Ethan's so he could go as a soldier and save his cash. Hopefully they had a good one since the last thing he wanted to do was look stupid in front of Buffy, even if he already knew she planned on dressing up for Sir Broods-A-Lot.

"Come on Xander." Willow urged him excitedly when he started to lag behind.

"Alright, Alright." Xander replied shaking his head and following her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Hopefully I can get in and out of here quickly._ Xander thought with a small frown. _Ethan's_ was a lot bigger and had a larger selection that he thought it would. Still he knew what he wanted to get so he didn't dawdle.

"Shit." Xander cursed as a little rugrat ran off with the last plastic rife.

 _Just great!_ He spat sarcastically in his mind. _Stupid kids!_

Xander backed up and turned only to stop.

"Whoa." Xander whistled in awe.

A futuristic black and gun metal gray armored Batman suit complete with utility belt and attachments hung in front of Xander. Batman had always been one of his favorite heroes. He was an ordinary man with no special powers outside of hard training and his own genius mind. He knew that he was only human and made it work _for_ him. An ordinary man trying to make a difference in a dark world like Xander was trying to do.

Vengeance was important to both of them. Batman so another wouldn't have to lose their parents like him and himself so no one else would be turned into a monster like Jesse had been. Jesse had been his blood brother and they had sworn blood oaths to always look out for one another and Willow. Xander felt that he had failed him when Jesse had needed him most. Jesse had been taken, bitten and turned by Darla while Xander saved Cordelia. The demon had worn Jesse's skin, known his memories but he hadn't been his brother.

"Hey there." A man spoke up from behind him with what Xander recognized as an English accent. Turning around he saw a middle aged man with an easy smile on his face. "I'm Ethan and this is my shop. Just opened earlier this month."

"Xander, long time citizen of Sunnyhell." Xander said shaking the man's hand causing the Englishman to chuckle.

"I see that you are admiring the Batman costume." Ethan said sliding his thumbs into the loops on his pants. "You like to read the comics?"

"Yeah I have a bunch of them at home along with some graphic novels. He has always been one of my favorite heroes." Xander replied.

Ethan nodded.

"I know what you mean. He's just an ordinary guy going out and helping people." Ethan said. "Plus he pushes the boundaries with what is acceptable to do to criminals even if he doesn't kill them."

Xander nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you try it on in the changing room to make sure it fits." Ethan suggested.

"I'm don't think I can afford it." Xander replied reluctantly. He really wanted this costume. It was absolutely perfect and was any comic geek's dream. "I only have thirty dollars."

"Well since you're my one hundredth customer you get a percentage off tonight." Ethan said, an easy going smile on his face. "So go ahead."

Normally Xander would be suspicious of such a deal but he really wanted the Batman costume. It would sure the hell beat a soldier or something as cheap and easy.

 _Ah, what the hell._ He thought with a shrug.

"Thanks." Xander said, shaking Ethan's hand enthusiastically causing him to laugh.

"I'm just glad a fellow fan wants to wear instead of some sweaty middle aged man." Ethan smirked.

The costume was actually fairly high quality. It was made from leather, rubber and hard plastic.

"I'll give it to you for the thirty you have." Ethan said. "Something tells me your a good kid and I won't have to worry about my costume."

"Thanks." Xander said still eying the Batman costume in front of him, eager to try it on. Ethan grinned behind him.

"Oh hello." Joyce said.

" _Hello."_ Xander said in the gravelly tone he had practiced well.

Xander seized up as the wave of magic rolled over him.

"Argh!" He screamed in pain before darkness took him. Several changes ran through his body. His six foot and half inch frame gained two and a half inches and his muscle grew larger and more toned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Batman stumbled slightly before shaking his head. He felt woozy and as he looked around he noticed that he wasn't in the Batcave at the mansion in Gotham.

 _What the hell happened?_ Batman thought. _I was just planning on going on patrol._

This definitely wasn't his body. He was both older and more toned. This left magic as the likely cause. Batman frowned, he rather disliked magic. It followed very few rules and had little logic to it. Hearing a scream near him he ran towards the source. A pirate appeared to be trying to tear the clothes off a young teenage girl with blond hair.

 _The hell? A pirate, really?_ Batman thought before jumping forward and kicking the pirate away from her.

" _Run away._ " Batman growled at the woman. She nodded shakily before running away.

"Wha ya tink yer doin freak?" The pirate spat, pulling out a sword. "You trying ta take my wench?"

" _There aren't any wenches for you to take scum._ " Batman rasped before leaping towards the man. With a punch to the wrist he disarmed him before punching him several times quickly in the chest and the face. Whirling he kicked the legs from beneath the man causing him to fall to the ground with a groan. Striking quickly he knocked the pirate out. Sure he could have done it sooner but beating up the would-be rapist gave him some measure of satisfaction. Seeing a tag sticking out the back of the pirate's shirt he bent over to look at it. _**Ethan's**_. The cloths were strange definitely late twentieth century make.

 _Sounds like the name of a store._ Batman thought eyes narrowed before he ripped the tag off and slid it into his utility belt.

Narrowing his eyes he quickly searched the man's pockets and found a leather wallet. Opening it he quickly found a student ID for Sunnydale High. He frowned having never heard of Sunnydale before.

"Alfred search for Sunnydale, California." Batman ordered.

" _I have searched through my memory banks sir and I have found no evidence of Sunnydale in California or the United Nations of America. I was able to tap into a nearby Internet connection with laughable ease and have discovered disturbing information."_

"What did you find?" Batman asked eyes narrowed in thought.

" _We have either traveled back in time or into an Alternate Dimension. It is October 31_ _st_ _, 1997 sir."_

Seeing a window nearby he pulled back his cowl. The face of a teenager who to be around sixteen or seventeen stared back at him with brown eyes and dark brown, almost black, hair. Touching his cheek he felt it give and watched his mirror image do the same.

 _Well this suits our theory. Who are you?_

Breathing in and out calmly he sank into his mind just like his mental blocking exercises needed. He reached into the back of his mind where he found a group of memories not his own. Frowning he moved his mental-self forward.

Memories jumped to the front of his mind causing him to stagger back and lean against a light pole. Memories of a teenager named Alexander Lavelle Harris came to him. Batman watched his life, scowling at the kid's treatment from his parents. While Alexander's father had knocked him around a bit occasionally he mostly received absentminded neglect. Out of sight, out of mind basically.

His basic needs were met but he wasn't really showed any love after his father lost his job when he was seven. After that the elder Harris had began to drink heavily. The only ones who had seemed to care for him were The McNally's, Willow Rosenberg, Rory Harris and his grandparents Ben and Audrey.

He watched as Xander grew older and noticed how many people, including fellow students disappeared. He watched as a girl named Buffy Summers appeared and Xander found out about what hid in the darkness of the world and about her being the Vampire Slayer. Then his brother in all but blood Jesse had been killed and he had sworn to make them all pay. Some of the things Batman could hardly believe. While he had encountered vampires before they were different than the ones of this world.

 _Damn._ _This town is seriously dangerous and fucked up. There's no super villains but there are some powerful creatures._ Batman thought grimly before he turned his mind back to his situation. _So magic has caused everyone to be turned into their costumes._

He didn't know what to think about him being only a fictional character in this dimension. Shaking it off his hands curled into fists. He needed to get to the bottom of this but he was sure there were those out there that would need his help before the night ended.

Pulling his cowl back on he activated the anti-gravity boosters in his feet causing him to fly into the air before landing on the roof. Crouching on top of the building he scowled down at the street as monsters started running down it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So far Batman had battled against the Joker, ten mystical vampires, Skeletor, several pirates, a large gorilla and a Sasquatch. Batman shook his head at the chaos. The weirdest experience of the night was breaking up a poker game between several demons. The weird part had been the currency. It was kittens.

Ducking a fist he punched a mummy, sending it flying into a dumpster. Grabbing the arm of a nearby ghoul he snapped the arm then sent it flying after the mummy. Kicking away several small demons back flipped as a small flying fairy sent a bolt of magic at him. Reaching towards his utility belt he had the fabricator do it's work. Clutching a small white ball he flicked it at the fairy causing it to be encased in a ball of really sticky web like substance, sending her to wall where she stuck.

The fairy shrieked with fury as she struggled.

"Insolent mortal!" She screamed. "You will pay!"

Smirking Batman flicked her in the head with his finger, adding a little of his true strength. The fairy squeaked before he connected, knocking her out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Batman jumped down from the rafters kicking a vampire across the room. The vampire let out a startled scream as a loose piece of rebar impaled it in the chest. It had a moment to look shocked before it's body turned to dust and it's clothes fell to the floor as Batman completed his swing, disappearing into the shadows again.

"Who the bleedin' hell are you?" Spike spat.

" _I'm the reason criminals fear the dark. I am Vengeance. I am Batman!_ " Batman growled before throwing an explosive batarang towards the group huddled together.

"Batman's a bleedin' comic book character mate." Spike sneered, arms crossed over his chest. "You might want to check yourself into the funny farm."

" _And yet here I stand._ " Batman growled, throwing his voice to disguise his position.

"Boss!" A brown haired vampire said.

"What!" Spike yelled as he searched the shadows for Batman. The light on the ears of the explosive batarang began to flash faster.

"Um boss the bat is beginning to-" One vampire began to explain before it exploded. Several vampires screamed as they were incinerated and turned to dust, the power holding their bodies together failing. Spike was thrown across the room by the explosion, smacking hard into the metal siding of the warehouse. Spike groaned as he picked himself up only to look down as he felt heat.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike screamed as he tried to put out his burning coat. "You fuckin' bastard! Do you know how long I've had this fucking coat? I killed a Slayer to get this coat."

Batman merely used his distraction to swing down and kick him in the face flipping him head over heals. Spike jumped up with his "game face" on.

 _He's an ugly son-of-a-bitch._ Batman thought absently as he brushed aside a retaliatory punch.

Xander's memories told him that he didn't want to get hit by one of the demons until he tested his power armor against them. Batman slammed his fists into the vampire's chest causing him to stumble back. A sweeping kick knocked it to the floor. Turning with his kick he brought him foot down only for the vampire to roll out of the way. Narrowing his eyes he rocked his opponent backwards with hits he could see coming. Spike growled as he was being pushed back.

Quick as a flash Batman raked his claws across the demon's face. Only Spike's reflexes saved his from losing an eye. Batman stumbled as he started reaching for Spike. Groaning he clutched his head. Feeling himself slip away he blindly reached for his utility belt and pressed his jump device sending him to Xander's bedroom. He barely stumbled his way into the bed before he blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Sunnydale, California- November 1st, 1997- 7:35 am_

 _What the fuck!_ Xander thought as he blinked in shock.

 _User:_ _Harris, Xander Lavelle_

 _Suit Status: Fully Operational_

 _Location: 17619 White Oak Drive, Sunnydale, California USA_

" _Welcome Xander Harris."_ Xander heard a male, British voice say.

"What the hell?" Xander yelped. "Who are you?"  
" _I am an Artificial Intelligence created to help the user of this suit."_ The voice replied. " _I am modeled after the former butler and father figure of Bruce Thomas Wayne I, the first Batman, Alfred Pennyworth. Please call me Alfred sir."_

Xander clutched his head as memories of Bruce Thomas Wayne II flooded his mind. His head pounded as too much information filled it before it all seemed to click in place. He did the only thing he could. He fainted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The claws of his suit dug into the basement floor digging furrows in it as Xander was dragged towards the swirling portal of doom. Really he should have guessed something was going to go wrong today. He had slept with Faith then she kicked him out the morning after. His friends found out and got mad at him. Even though Willow was being a hypocrite as she was with Oz. Then here he was fighting against a group of demonic witches trying to open a portal to summon more of their kind. The fight had been going in his favor before he killed the last demon in charge. Then the portal had gone a bit wonky and tried to suck them all in. Luckily the demons had been sucked in before him.

"Whoa!" Xander yelled as he was hit in the back sending him flying towards towards the portal.

"Sorry kid." The balance demon known as Whistler said, actually feeling a bit of regret. The ball of energy that had hit Xander had come from his hand. "You were too chaotic to keep around."

Turning around he didn't see the portal flash green right before Xander was sucked inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Argh!" Xander screamed as the energy around him tore into him, feeling like it was trying to tug him apart. The tunnel of light around him was made of swirling lights of every kind he had ever seen, and some he hadn't. Xander groaned, keeping his mouth shut as nausea threatened to overcome him. With a slurp he was rocketed forward before their was a great flash of light. Xander felt the pull of gravity starting to pull him down causing him to shake his head. An alarm beeped in his suit warning him of damages.

 _Going through the portal must have damaged the suit further._ Xander thought as he had to rely on his own power of flight instead of the suits. He felt really exhausted at the moment. Half-Amazon or not the fight with the demon witches had taken it out of him. Being sent through a portal was no picnic either.

"Alfred are the repairs coming?" Xander asked.

" _They are at sixty-three percent sir."_ Came the calm British voice of Alfred.

Xander grimaced before causing his boots to light up. He felt his flight become slightly more controlled but he was still going pretty fast and headed for the ground.

"Fuck!" Xander groaned as he impacted the ground before being thrown through the air, end over end before finally slamming into the ground. Xander laid there stunned for several seconds.

"Ow." He deadpanned panting.

 _At least I survived._ He thought wryly before flipping off the air. _Fuck you Murphy!_

"Okay lot's not do that again. Stupid demon witches." Groaning he forced himself up against a nearby rock. Looking around he saw that he appeared to be in the desert."Ugh, I think I have some cracked ribs."

" _I can confirm that sir. You have five cracked ribs and have serious bruises over a good portion of your body."_ Alfred helpfully supplied. " _Not to mention a mild concussion. It will take several minutes before you are fully healed sir."_

"I really should let myself heal but I don't really fancy napping out in the middle of the desert either." Xander said. "Who knows what's around here. I sure the hell hope this isn't a demon dimension."

" _I can assure you sir that it is not."_ Alfred informed him. " _Maps indicate that there is a town twenty-five miles from here sir."_ Alfred replied.

"Maps? How did you get maps so fast?" Xander asked before shaking his head. Alfred could hack just about any system in usually under twenty seconds and that was in the far future. "Sorry dumb question. My head is a little fuzzy."

" _It appears that we are no longer on your Earth sir."_ Alfred reported.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked warily.

" _I have read several articles about the Justice League. There is also a city called Gotham, Metropolis, Star City, Central City and Jump City sir."_ Alfred said causing Xander to swear. " _It also appears to be the year 2006 here sir."_

"Son of a bitch." Xander muttered as various news articles flashed across the H.U.D. screen.

"Here goes nothing." Xander said extending his hand forward. A node came out of the finger and hooked it's way into the ATM machine. Hacking into he entered Lex Luthor's account before withdrawing several thousand dollars.

"It's not like he'll miss it or doesn't deserve losing some money for all the things he has done." Xander smirked. Just like in most Justice League universes the Lex Luthor of this dimension was a villain. There were cameras in the ATM but he looked like Lionel Luthor at the moment so he couldn't be tracked that way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Wayne/Batman Time Line**

1968-Bruce Thomas Wayne I is born.

1994-Bruce Thomas Wayne I becomes The Batman.

2006-Son with Selena Kyle-Wayne, Castor Wayne is born.

2028-Castor Wayne chooses not to follow his father as Batman but takes over Wayne Enterprises.

2029- Seventeen year old Terry McGuiness, a clone of Bruce Wayne, becomes the new Batman.

2030-Bruce Thomas Wayne II, grandson of Bruce Thomas Wayne I and son of Castor Wayne, is born to Castor and Donna Wayne nee Troy.

2049- Bruce Thomas Wayne II, graduates from Harvard with a Masters in Mechanical Engineering and Business and joins with Wayne Tech.

2052- Bruce Thomas Wayne II, receives his Masters in Psychology.

2056-Bruce Thomas Wayne II's fiance Elizabeth, an Amazon, is killed by the new Joker, a clone of the original. Bruce intensifies the training with his grandfather, Terry and his mother, swearing to uphold the legacy of the Batman.

2057-Bruce Thomas Wayne II becomes the new Batman.

2059-Death of Bruce Thomas Wayne I.

2061-Batman beats the Joker into a coma he is unlikely to ever wake from.


	25. Vanguard-Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS, Batman or Justice League. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xander laid on the bed in the motel room he rented with Luthor's money. All together he got about fifty grand out before he stopped. It should last him a few months. Right now he was flicking through the channels on the TV. Leaving it on the news Xander sighed and tossed the remote onto the bed.

"I can no longer go by Batman anymore." Xander said. "There's already a Batman in this world. We will have to reconfigure the suit."

" _What would you like your new code name to be sir?"_ Alfred asked.

Xander rubbed his chin.

"I'm going to have to think about it Alfred." Xander replied.

Xander's brows furrowed in thought. Reaching into the bedside drawer he pulled out a pen and notepad, absentmindedly doodling on it. Humming he pressed the computer on his arm guard. A holographic screen was projected into the air. Selecting the program he wanted he started adjusting his suit. Scratching his chin he mused on a new codename. Snapping his fingers one came to him.

"My new codename is going to be Vanguard Alfred." Xander ordered before turning back to his suit. The helmet blurred as he slid his hand across it leaving it blank faced, slight angular where the nose was, and a slight indent above the eyes as if the brows are raised leaving a 'V' shape to stick slightly out of the forehead. The color had changed from black to gunmetal grey.

" _New Designation of Vanguard is registered sir."_ Alfred reported promptly.

"We're going to need resources too." Xander mused. "I can't live in this motel forever or keep moving around to others."

" _Shall I do some more raids sir?_ " Alfred asked, sounding amused.

Xander smirked. In his home dimension he had performed several "raids" on the bank accounts of demons and drug dealers with Alfred's help. All of that money had been funneled to several accounts. His friends would be in for a surprise when his will was read. They would be coming into some rather surprising inheritances. Xander's face fell as he thought of his friends and his inability to return home. His jaw clenched before he shook his head. He didn't have time to focus on the negatives of his situation.

"I'm going to need a legal identity as well." Xander mused. "I can use my own name but I will need a new hometown, school and doctor's records."

" _I'll get right on it sir."_ Alfred assured him. " _You will have an identity within a week along with a birth certificate and social security card."_

Turning back to his computer he started browsing the internet. Something that was a lot easier since this world was so far ahead of his old one.

"Quaint." Xander said dryly. "Detroit is jokingly known as Little Gotham."

Even back in his own world Detroit had it's own share of problems. Gangs and violence were a big thing. It seemed that it was the same here, if not worse. Still with his memories of Bruce the second he might feel right at home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vanguard narrowed his eyes as he crouched in the shadows. He had been tracking money between gang families when he heard rumors of a child trafficking ring. He did not like slavery and he really didn't like crimes that involved children. If it turned out to be true he was not going to let it continue and he would punish those involved. Below him a group of thugs was trading some money and drugs and generally horsing around. Listening to them he didn't really hear anything new though he did note down a few new names.

The goon screamed as he grabbed before he was flown upwards. Flying him to roof Xander shoved him roughly against the stone railing.

" _Tell me who's running the child trafficking ring."_ Vanguard hissed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The goon whimpered.

" _Tell me what I want to know!_ " Vanguard growled, eyes narrowing. " _Who's running the traffic ring?_ "

"I – It's worth more than my l-life t-to tell you that." The goon said nervously.

Vanguard gritted his teeth and punched him in his kidney causing the man to cry out. The goon groaned as Vanguard held him up.

" _I wouldn't bet your life on that._ " Vanguard hissed darkly.

"Please I don't know." The man whined.

Vanguard grit his teeth. He knew due to the sensors in the suit that the man was lying.

Grabbing his left arm he snapped it causing the man to cry out.

" _Speak or I will break the rest of your limbs."_ Vanguard threatened him coldly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Flicking through vision modes he found around twenty-two adult sized blobs of heat and a cluster of smaller ones in the ship's hold. Narrowing his eyes Vanguard jumped down towards the ship. Landing as light as a feather he engaged his suit's stealth field causing him to completely disappear from the sight of others. Due to the lenses in his suit he could still see his silhouette so he would be able to see where he was reaching. It would have been very disorienting otherwise. Leaning against a nearby crate he waited for a guard to walk past him. Just as the man was passing him Vanguard slammed a fist into the man's jaw sending him into unconsciousness. Grabbing the man's gun he bent it in half before tossing it into the face of an approaching goon. The man grunted as he fell to the ground unconscious. Grabbing his ankle he tossed him into the shadows with the other one.

Flying up to the next level he saw a guard coming towards his position through the door. Smirking a little he got ready. Gripping the door he slammed it into the guard getting ready to come through sending him back into the guard behind him. Rushing through the doorway he grabbed the nearest guard's arm as he tried to raise his sub-machine gun.

Vanguard elbowed one of the goons in the stomach causing him to gag. A backhand caught another. Grabbing two of them he slammed their heads together. Fabricating a carbon-fiber rope he tied the goons together before tying it around the railing and throwing them overboard.

" _Hang around guys._ " Vanguard joked to himself before walking over to a nearby staircase leading down into the boat, his suit completely muffling his footsteps. Grabbing the goon around the corner he quickly choked him out.

Vanguard snuck his way down the hallway before reaching an intersection.

" _Whoa._ " Vanguard said, leaning out of the way of a thrown fireball.

Placing two fingers around the corner they formed a camera allowing him to see. A muscle bound man stood at the end wearing an army green wife beater, black cargo pants and thick boots. His dark brown hair was cut brutally short. The most important thing about him was his fists were on fire and clearly causing him no discomfort.

 _A Meta._ Vanguard thought.

"Stop where you are." The man said. "Surrender and I won't fry your ass like a steak."

" _No deal._ " Vanguard smirked.

He flicked a Cryo-Pellet towards the Meta but he sent a burst of flames at it causing it go off early. Growling the Meta sent a column of flames roaring down the hallway forcing Vanguard to lean out of the way. Thanking his suit for shielding him from the heat he fired a shuriken off slicing through the Meta's left hand causing him to cry out in pain, ending his flames.

Throwing a smoke pellet to the floor he completely obscured the Meta's sight.

Yelling the man sent several blasts of flame in different directions. Running forward Vanguard quickly slammed both of his fists into the man's kidneys causing him to hunch over with a groan before Vanguard's knee caught him in the jaw snapping his head up into Vanguard's fist. Unconsciousness swiftly took him. Vanguard tied the man's hands together before slamming a gel pellet onto them. The gel quickly expanded over them before hardening.

" _Why don't you cool down._ " Vanguard quipped.

" _Another pun sir?"_ Alfred asked causing him to smirk.

Reaching the door he saw an electronic lock keeping the door closed. Laying his hand against Alfred quickly hacked it causing the red light above it to turn green.

"What are you doing?" A voice called up.

"Are the little bastards behaving down there?" Vanguard asked, his voice a perfect match for the Meta. "It's getting boring up here."

Vanguard jumped upwards, slamming his knee into the goon's jaw breaking it and several teeth and knocking him unconscious.

Vanguard crouched down and punched the guard in the knee before leaping up and slamming his head into the wall. Letting the guard drop to the ground unconscious he threw two Electro-Pellets at the two guards standing in front of the door. The pellets broke on contact causing the guards to seize up before they fell to the floor, Vanguard reaching out to muffle their falls. Slipping into the office Vanguard almost growled as he saw Mendoza standing over an unconscious little girl the age of eight, partially undressed. He was clearly still in the process of undressing.

Throwing caution to the wind he rushed into the room and punched Mendoza, sending him into a wall. Scanning the girl he saw that she was merely drugged unconscious and that her virginity was still intact. He let out a small sigh, glad that he had prevented the filth from actually doing anything. Turning to Mendoza who was cowering against the wall he glowered, his eye lenses glowing red from his anger and for effect. It clearly worked as Mendoza whitened before gathering his "courage".

"H-Hey who do the hell you think you are fucker?" Mendoza shouted. "I'm Anthony Mendoza. Nobody touches me."

" _Too bad for you Tony, I came for you tonight._ " Vanguard growled.

Mendoza dove towards a gun laying on the floor but Vanguard got there first. Kicking the gun away he stomped on the man's fingers causing him to cry out.

"Hey man you broke my fucking fingers." Mendoza cried. Flicking a webbing pellet he caught Mendoza in the mouth. He didn't want the man's screams attracting anyone or waking the child.

" _I think I am going to enjoy this at least a little bit filth._ " Vanguard spat, gripping the man's ankle and dragging him into the other room.

Mendoza struggled, trying to grab onto things but stopped after Vanguard stomped on his fingers breaking several of them. Grabbing the mob boss he tossed them into the room. Walking over to the desk he laid a box on it that would download everything on the computer, hacking it's files while he took care of business. Turning back to the door he breathed deeply to gather himself. He didn't want to kill the man but he would pay. Walking inside he closed the door behind him. Soon enough his screams, squeals and sobbing could be heard even through his gag.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A fanfare came over the TV. Zooming in they showed a dark skinned man with graying dark hair wearing a grey suit and a red tie standing at the docks. All around there were police officers walking around.

" **Good Evening I'm Rich Thompson filling in for Jerry Fyre. Our top story of the evening is the discovery of a child trafficking ring right here in our own beloved city of Detroit."** The reporter said, a look of disgust on his face. " **The DCPD were shocked tonight as they were called to the scene. Thirty children ranging from as young as four to twelve were rescued from a ship the** _ **Santa Vey.**_ **But this ring wasn't busted up by the DCPD but what seems to be our very own hero. Stories of this hero are sketchy but several people claim to have sighted him. Arrested in connection with this crime was known gang leader Anthony Mendoza, his Lieutenant Mario Parez and twenty members of the Los Sabros gang. An unknown Metahuman was also found amongst the wounded. He attempted to escape but was soon subdued. Mendoza was taken to a local hospital where he is being treated for two broken legs, broken arms, seven fingers, six ribs, a broken jaw, broken nose, extremely bruised kidneys and bruising over his entire body. All twenty members of the Los Sabros gang also required medical care."**

" _DCPD received an anonymous tip tonight about the child smuggling ring."_ The officer said. " _By the time we arrived this new so-called hero had disappeared but left the twenty members of Los Sabros, Parez and Mendoza tied up. Information was left showing their connection with the ring and how deep it truly goes. The files and computers seized from the ship are being analyzed by our Tech Department for more information and to authenticate this information. So far it doesn't looks like this is the first shipment to leave Detroit but it is the first one we've got. People can be reassured that we will do everything we can to see that the children abducted do not suffer any more and we will try our best to reunite them with their families."_

With a movement the screen behind the group sitting in front of it was muted.

"Someone needs to check up this new hero." Superman said. His powerful arms were crossed over his broad chest.

Sitting at a conference table of the Watchtower were Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Hawkman, Hawkgirl and Aquaman. All the Founding Members of the Justice League. They were Clark Kent, also known as Kal-El and Superman. He stood six foot, six inches tall and was broad shouldered with a heavily muscular body, black hair and blue eyes. Barry Wallace Allen the Flash. Five foot eleven inches and slim figured he was the fastest man alive on two feet. Diana, Princess of Themyscira stood six foot four inches tall with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Blessed by the Greek Gods with extraordinary powers she was the second most powerful member. She was an Amazon from island paradise of Themyscira given to them by the Gods where they were all young and immortal.

Martian Manhunter, also known as J'onn J'onzz. He was a tall green skinned, red eyed humanoid from the world of Mars where his people had ruled centuries before. He was a shape-shifter of immense strength and powers. In his humanoid form he stood six foot four inches tall but in his natural, Martian form he stood a towering seven foot. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, also known as his alter ego Batman, was one of two of the unpowered humans on the team. He stood six foot two inches tall with short, messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore his black iconic Batman suit and could out stare anyone. John Stewart, a six foot three inch tall African American, was a former United States Marine who had been chosen to be a member of the galaxy spanning Green Lantern Corp. A group of heroes that policed the galaxy.

Next was Oliver Queen the last unpowered human. He was six foot two inches tall with long golden hair and a goatee. He was another Billionaire, owner and CEO of Queen Industries. Also known as the Emerald Archer he used arrows including trick arrows to fight against crime. Katar Hol, known as Hawkman, was a Thanagarian from the planet Thanagar. The winged humanoid stood at six feet two inches tall and wore armor than honored his avian ancestors. His favored weapon like his wife was a mace made of Nth metal which nullified magic. Shayera Hol stood only five foot ten inches but she was just as ferocious as her mate with a temper to match her red hair and green eyes. The member was Aquaman, who's real name was King Orrin, the Sovereign ruler of the underwater kingdom Atlantis. Standing six foot two inches tall with blond hair and a goatee he was an impressive and regal figure.

"I will send some feelers out." Batman announced. Anything he was feeling about the hero or the abduction ring was concealed. "I will find this new hero soon enough."

"Given what Mendoza was trying to do I say we pin a metal on him." Green Arrow added his own opinion. "Or at least thank him."

"This type of violence even against criminals is not acceptable." Green Lantern, John Stewart retorted. "There are laws in place to deal with these kind of situations."

Green Arrow scoffed.

"The corrupt trying the corrupt." He said. "Who's to say that he will actually get the justice he deserves? Detroit's not as bad as Gotham but it has it's own share of corrupt cops and officials."

Wonder Woman spoke up, her fists clenched.

"The kidnapping of children must not be overlooked." She said, eyes narrowed. "Children are to be protected."

Children were very rare on Themyscira and were highly cherished. Crimes against children always hit her the hardest. She had always taken a harder stance against enemies who acted against them.


	26. Harry Salazar Potter

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Harry awakens the memories of his first life. That of Salazar Slytherin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Life was weird at times, very weird and chaotic. That was something that fifteen year old Harry James Potter could tell you. Adding magic to life just amplified it many times. So many things had happened to him since he was little. Weird things always happened around him and he was blamed for it by his muggle relatives.

When he was eleven he had received an invitation to a school for magic. Honest to god MAGIC! The one thing his relatives had always swore didn't exist. At least he now knew why they hated him. He hadn't expected that at the end of the year he would end up facing his parents murderer and saving a highly prized magical stone that granted immortality and riches beyond man's dreams.

Second year he battled another version of Voldemort and fought and killed a basilisk after finding out he was a Parselmouth.

Third year an insane wizard had escaped from Azkaban supposedly to finish Harry off. In the end Harry discovered that wizard was innocent having been framed, his godfather and not out to kill him. Harry had both time traveled and banished over a hundred Dementors from the school grounds that same night.

When he was fourteen he had been entered into a deadly Tournament to fight his way through the three tasks. In the third task he found himself kidnapped, a fellow student killed and himself used in a ritual to revive Voldemort. It was only through luck and the incompetence of his enemies that he escaped. The Minister had denied his return and had all but broke with Dumbledore.

Harry had been banished back to his muggle relatives and this led to this night. Here he was now fifteen years old facing off against a pair of Dementors after his cousin had knocked him around a bit.

" _Expecto – Expecto Patro –_ " Harry's head gave a heavy throb throwing off his concentration. He despaired as his wand was knocked from his hand before he was seized by surprisingly strong arms. Harry struggled as the mouth of the Dementor came closer to him. He screamed as his the pain in his mind spiked, there was a wrenching sensation before darkness consumed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin. Some of Prium Slytherin and Magdalena Slytherin nee Peverell. Eldest child of four. Half-blood wizard born to Half-blood father and Pureblood mother. Founder of Hogwarts. Husband of two and father of ten. Reviled. Dark Wizard. Evil. Dark Lord.

Salazar scowled as he awoke in the body of a fifteen year old wizard over six centuries after he had died.

Time had distorted his history and that of the other Founders greatly. Twisted them into a mockery of themselves. His House was now the House of Evil and Godric's was known as Light and Noble. Rowena's House was now the House of Nerds and Snobs and Helga's the House of Leftovers and Nobodies. Honestly by modern terms each and every one of his fellows and himself would be called dark wizards and witches. Most modern witches and wizards would never understand the things they had done. Never understand the necessity of their actions. They did not know the life of struggle they lived in the past. They were safely hidden from muggles and had a government to try and protect them.

Salazar shook his head at the foolishness of the future. Of what had become of the Wizarding World. The damned Purebloods were destroying the Wizarding World. Stagnation and corruption was seeping into every corner of their society. They advocated the removal or sometimes outright death of the New Bloods. He himself had a burning hatred of muggles and had his own issues with the New Bloods but it had largely been blown out of proportion.

Salazar felt that his hatred of muggles was justified. He had only been twenty-two when he returned from Rome with his father to find their home on fire. They had found his twelve year old brother Octavius naked upon their lawn. It was clear even from a distance that he had been tortured. His sweet little brother who loved listening to Salazar's tales or gazing in awe at the magic he he willed upon the world. Octavius had been beaten savagely, strangled, emasculated, defecated upon and gutted.

His mother and younger sisters, ages eleven and seven, had been kidnapped from their home.

It was in the woodlands nearby their home that his father and he had found the remains of their family burned and left to rot in burned out pyres. Salazar's fists clenched in remembered rage and pain. Witches and wizards didn't have the Flame-Freezing Charm back then to keep them safe and their wands had obviously been confiscated. It was only when they moved them to be buried that they had found out all three had been violated before they were killed. Salazar and his father had roared out their hatred, anger and pain before they tracked down the perpetrators.

His father and Salazar had tracked them to a nearby village. To their fury those responsible were not only muggles but also wizards who had wanted what the Slytherin family had. His father and he had not made their end easy or painless. They had slaughtered the entire village along with their livestock before they burned the village to the ground.

They had cursed the ground to never grow fertile crops again, and that any structure built upon the land would decay quicker than natural and at the worst time. That wasn't the last time muggles had attacked those that Salazar loved but it was the most heart-wrenching. His father and he had returned to their ruined home and buried the family beneath their blood warded family cemetery. They had gathered what riches and property they still had and had traveled to the keep of Salazar's uncle, Efelstan in modern day Scotland. There he continued his studies both magic and martial before leaving to travel the world.

Salazar had met the man and a woman who would help him forever change the shape of the future of wizard kind in 987 and 989 respectively. Godric of the Hollow, as he was known then, was twenty-seven when they met to Salazar thirty-two. Godric was a half-blood born in what would become known as Godric's Hallow. His father Alferic was a local Lord and his mother a pureblood witch.

It wasn't until later that Godric had taken up the name Gryffindor when he slew a monstrous griffin that was terrorizing a village. The red haired bearded man was a monster of a wizard, both taller than Salazar's own considerable height of six feet and, to borrow a modern phrase, built like a brick shithouse. He was a monster with a sword and a wand. Godric was loyal, courageous and would do almost anything for a friend. He also didn't always think things through, was stubborn, brash and loved to fight so much that it often got him into trouble. Salazar couldn't even begin to count the number of brawls and duels the two had participated in because of Godric's brashness.

The woman he had met was Rowena Ravenclaw. A half-blood daughter of New Blood noble father and half-blood mother. It was quickly apparent that Rowena had a vast potential in both intelligence and magic. She had refused her betrothal to a muggle nobleman and had fled the castle when she was nineteen. It was then that Salazar and Godric met her.

The three of them had met Helga in 992. Helga was a half-blood witch. Her parents had been from the Northlands, or Scandinavia as it was known now. They had been farmers who moved to Wales to start a new life. They were killed in a raid when Helga was thirteen leaving her with little magical knowledge but that of Runes and a few cantrips. Helga escaped from the attackers and was later found by a witch named Griselda who made her livelihood as a healer.

It was Griselda that had taught Helga to read and write. She also taught her to identify and gather herbs, plants, liquids and animal products. She taught her how to brew and make healing potions and poultices and other concoctions. It was while with her that Helga found she had a unique bond with animals. She was able to understand them and make herself understood to them.

For the next five years they traveled learning together and planning their future. It was during these travels that Salazar had met his first wife Marla, a fierce and proud witch from Greece. Marla had had long hair the color of amber and eyes as blue as the sea. She had wicked temper but could also be the sweetest woman you had ever met. She had been the great love of Salazar's life. Salazar's first born son Thalon had been born in 995 before he was swiftly followed by his sister Elizabeta a year and a half later.

It had become clear in their travels that magical people were in danger and a large portion of the population knew little of magic. They were a danger to themselves and others. Salazar had called together a meeting of the Council of Wizards, a collection of Noble witches and wizards who ruled over those of lesser blood. There he and his friends had argued and gained support to build a school where they could gather magical children together. A school where many students could learn from Masters in safety. To help bring a new stability to their country.

They used land left to Salazar by his Uncle Efelstan. They had originally planned to use the keep of his Uncle but quickly found it was too small. Instead they decided to build an entirely new castle while teaching classes in the keep. They begun the construction of Hogwarts in the year 997 with the help of the dwarves and took them nearly seven years. Salazar and his friends had gone on to expand the lake nearby, stocking it with fish for food and even a squid Godric had discovered somewhere and befriended. A colony of merpeople had been allowed to make their own settlement in the lake in exchange for helping to catch food for the school.

The four of them had also expanded the forest next to the school. They had made the forest into a safe haven for magical creatures with Helga's help alongside several druids. The creatures would have a safe place to live and they would be able to gather ingredients from them for potions, wands and artifacts. Salazar had even brokered a treaty with two clans of centaurs to be allowed to live in the forest in peace in return for them gathering game, herbs, potion ingredients and defending the future students. Masters from around the country and those near flocked to the school to share their knowledge and to learn from each other.

A village, Helga later named Hogsmeade, sprung up near the school as they offered safety through power and wards. The village enjoyed their protection while the school would be provided for by farms in the village. It had provided witches and wizards a safe place to live and barter and to learn about what the Founders were trying to accomplish. The village boomed over the years as magical families moved to the area to allow their children to more easily reach the school.

Salazar had built his Chamber of Secrets, named so by his daughter Elizabeta, to hold his most secret research away from the students and as home for the basilisk, Seleia, that he had bred as an experiment. He had bred her not only for the ingredients he could get from her body but also as protection for the school from any who would threaten it and the precious children within. His heart ached at the thought of her death. Unfortunately she was quite insane in the end. She had always adored children, especially his own, and would have wanted to be killed rather than harm a child no matter their blood. He felt a stab of hatred for Tom Riddle, his descendant who had turned his beloved friend away from her sacred task.

Salazar sneered at the thought of Tom Riddle and his quest to finish what he thought was Salazar's dream, his _noble_ work. Salazar had never hated New Bloods, had never wanted them dead or excluded from Hogwarts or the Wizarding world. He knew that they were important for the continuation of magic. Their blood renewed the blood of the Old lines and brought new lines into the magical world.

It was true that Salazar had argued with the other Founders over them. Not because he wanted them banned but because he wished for the New Bloods to start their educations separately from the magically raised students. Salazar often found New Bloods to be frightened of themselves, their powers, and many times their own relatives. Unless they had the good fortune to be born into Noble families New Bloods were mostly uneducated, illiterate, and unhygienic. They were a great security risk to the school and their fellow students as they had most often been taught to fear and revile magic due to priests. Priests were likely to be the highest authority figure a New Blood would ever meet and religion preached against the evils of magic.

Back then they didn't have Unplottable and Muggle-Repelling Charms. There was nothing stopping the New Bloods from leading others to their safe haven. He had wanted the taken from their muggle parents and to be adopted into magical families. If not that then for them to at least be educated before being allowed to attend Hogwarts so they were on equal footing. The others had disagreed. They had thought they had no right to separate a child from their parents.

Salazar's warnings came true as he knew it would, not that even he felt like saying _I told you_ so when it happened. In 1012 a large group of dissatisfied witches and wizards, muggles, Goblins and Orcs attacked the village of Hogsmeade with the intention of drawing the Founders out for a fight. To the armies detriment they did. Salazar and Godric had lead the charge against them, leaving behind Rowena and Helga to guard the school and the students. Salazar had known that Godric had a fierce hatred of goblins for killing his parents and younger brother Aflestan.

He had only been able to watch as Godric had slaughtered them by the dozen. Godric personally slew the royal family to the last babe and took the sword of King Ragnuk the 1st for his own and later had his name engraved upon it in insult. Salazar himself, as an insult and security that it wouldn't happen again, had bound the souls and magic of their enemies to the many sets of armor and the statues of Hogwarts. Stripped of their identities they were meant to guard Hogwarts for all time, immortal and unable to pass on. Helga had used their blood and bones to strengthen the wards and charms around Hogwarts.

Quicker and quicker the memories of his life flashed past his minds eyes. It was at the end when the memories off Harry James Potter flashed before his eyes. Memories of the 'Modern' Wizarding World. Memories of Hogwarts and memories of his "descendant". Tom Riddle then Lord Voldemort. Disgust curled in Salazar's gut.

Over his nearly three and half centuries of life Salazar Slytherin had battled many would be Dark Lords and Ladies and had battled several true ones. Tom Riddle had nothing on them. Salazar had battled against ancient horrors, Fae, demons and daemons summoned from the Outer Planes. He had killed more people that Riddle had ever thought about and for reasons history would never know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Growling Salazar kicked the demon in the chest sending it backwards several feet. Salazar reached out for the link he had always felt. Pulling on it caused a long sword to appear in his hand. Cadfæl. A sword forged for him in a dragon's breath. A sword capable of killing supernatural beings, the undead, demons and daemons.

The blade was made of dark iron, appearing completely black in color aside from the band of gold down the middle engraved with runes more ancient than any had seen in these times. The hilt felt as comfortable in his hand as it ever had. The hilt was a stylized dark green scaled basilisk with yellow diamonds for eyes. The end of the hilt was the tail which was slightly curved where it wrapped around a large dark diamond and it's mouth was opened as if to swallow the blade. Gripping the sword he stabbed the Dementor in the chest causing it to scream. Normally no mortal blade could touch them and it had arrogantly allowed him to attack it.

"Die _vermin_!" Salazar hissed, channeling the power of Light into the blade causing white flames to erupt along the blade. The Dementor screeched horribly as it was consumed by the blade. Several motes of light left it's body. Salazar could sense their relief and their gratitude before they disappeared.

The Dementor grew frantic before it shrunk down before Salazar's eyes leaving a dark purple, almost black crystal on the ground. Salazar could sense the miasma coming off it. The Dementor, in a desperate bid to live, had crystallized itself. With the crystal a witch or wizard could summon and control the Dementor. The demon obviously thought Salazar would be greedy and power hungry enough not to pass up a potentially powerful servant.

"Too bad for you demon I don't truck with your kind." Salazar said before he thrust Cadfæl into the crystal breaking it and killing the demon. Turning his attention to the other Dementor he saw it attempting to flee with the body of a teenager laying on the ground drooling and staring into the air. Gripping Cadfæl tightly he willed it's form to. Salazar grinned when it became a spear before throwing it through the air. The Dementor wailed as it was impaled and stuck to the wall.

 _§Who sent you demon?§_ Slytherin snarled in Parseltongue. _§Tell me swiftly and I will make your end quick.§_

 _ **§KiLlEr! MuRdeR oF mY KiN.§**_ The Dementor rasped.

 _§That is not what I asked.§_ Salazar hissed his eyes narrowed. Channeling a bit of light into the spear caused the Dementor to screech in pain.

 _ **§WItCh! MInIsTrY WItCh! FOuL, lOaThSoMe CrEaTuRe!§**_ The Dementor hissed. _**§I WiLl bE aVeNgEd. My BrOtHeRs WilL cOmE fOr YoU!§**_

 _§Not before you are dead.§_ Salazar replied before he incinerated the demon. Concentrating he forced it into crystal form. Perhaps he would have some use for it. It could perhaps be used for a Ritual of Banishment.

Just like when he killed the other Dementor several motes of light escaped from it's body. Salazar caught the one belonging to the muggle before him and gently coaxed it towards the body. With a magic forgotten in this Age he retied the soul to the body of the muggle causing him to gasp as his consciousness reconnected to his body. He screamed before he passed out. Grimacing Salazar found the wand he had dropped before he grabbed the muggle. Groaning as his smaller than normal body struggled with the weight he cheated by putting a lightening charm on the muggle. Since he didn't have any magic, at least none he could access as Salazar quickly categorized the boy as a Squib, the spell worked easier than it would have on a witch or wizard.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salazar rummaged around the pile of discarded items in his closet. He was doing his best to ignore his anger at Dumbledore and the faint sense of betrayal he got from the revelations that had been revealed to him that night. He hummed as he found what he was looking for. A wooden box five inches long and three inches wide. Biting his tongue he carefully carved Runes for containment, concealment and purifying on it along with several different kinds of locking and avoidance Runes.

Salazar grunted. The magic of this body was crude and not used to the tasks he was using it to perform but Salazar was nothing if not stubborn. He was a Master of Magic and a servant. He was talented and powerful. He channeled his magic through his fingers powering up the Runes. They glowed briefly before settling down. If he concentrated on it enough he could sense their gentle hum as they worked to keep the crystal safe from curious people and keep it's miasma contained.

An owl flew through the window and alighted on hid desk. Reaching for letter tied to it's leg Salazar vaguely recognized it as the crest of the Ministry of Magic. The owl flew back out the window as Salazar broke the seal. Reading Salazar fought the urge to incinerate it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you caused an unknown magical phenomenon at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards_ ' _Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Like hell!_ Salazar thought with anger.

He couldn't be arrested. He had too much to do. He needed to sort out his mind. Was he Salazar Ezekiel Slytherin or Harry James Potter or both? Three hundred and twenty-seven year old Master of Magic or fifteen year old teenage Gryffindor? It was irritating and distracting having the memories of two lives. He needed to time to come to terms with what was happening to him.

 _A/N: I know that this premise has been done before, and done quite well in several stories, but I wanted to add my own to it. This story will have slight crossovers with the television shows of Merlin and BTVS along with other genres. None of the characters will be appearing in this fic though. Once again I have made some changes to Harry Potter-Dovahkiin and reposted it. Working on Chapter two of this story and Dovahkiin. Might see a third chapter of Falling Through the Void in a month or two as well. I am even working on a HP/Fallout story that has been tickling my muse._


	27. Harry Potter Dovahkiin Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Elder Scrolls. Nor am I making any profit from this story. It is written purely for the fun of it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What needs do you have of me sir?" Dobbins asked Harry.

"I have no home right now." Harry told Dobbins. "All I have is a tent."

"That is alright sir." Dobbins said. "I can look after the tent and your belongings or I can go back into stasis sir."

Harry's brows furrowed. He was all alone in this world with no one he knew and the company would be welcome but he also didn't really need the elf's help at the moment.

"Why don't we check out the tent right quick." Harry told him.

Dobbins nodded.

"Very good sir." He said, snapping his fingers and causing the canvas bag to jump off a nearby shelf and float in the air. Harry climbed out first before Dobbins floated out with the tent. Raising his wand Harry laid several wards around the area to repel others, pests and wild animals.

Dobbins gasped and stared around in awe.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him in concern.

"The magic of this world is very strong sir." Dobbins told him.

Harry smiled.

"I have noticed that myself Dobbins." Harry said before gesturing to the ground. "Set the tent down here."

Dobbins nodded before he snapped his fingers. The tent landed on the ground before it erected itself. Unlike the tent he had previously stayed in with Ron and Hermione this tent had a wooden door and two round windows on the front. Reaching down Harry grabbed his pack before he pulled the door open. Walking inside he blinked. He had walked into a short hallway. Carved into the wooden floor was the Potter and Peverell family crests.

To his right was a sitting room with two wide chocolate brown over-stuffed chairs, a long couch with the thick quilt Mrs. Weasley had lovingly sowed for him laying across the back, love seat and a muggle recliner. Several tables sat around the room and their several wooden shelves as well. A large stone fireplace stood at the other end of the sitting room. On the walls instead of torches were gold and glass lamps. Harry liked them as they were brighter than torches and didn't flicker like they did. The walls were tastefully papered the color of cream. A chandelier hung above the coffee table catching Harry's eye. Walking over he looked at a pamphlet laying on it. Picking it up he saw it was list of the tents functions.

Putting it down he walked into the room across from it. Opening the door he saw a dining room with a long table with padded wooden chairs. A chandelier with many Ever-Burning candles hung above the table. A set of steps led through an archway into the kitchen. Sitting inside was a gas stove with a hood above it. Opening several cabinets and drawers he found a set of pots and pans, cookie sheets and muffin pans. Also inside were a set of top of line kitchen utensils. There was a full set of silver and a fine set of porcelain dishes.

One cabinet held dozens of shrunken prepared meals. Roasted turkeys, chickens, ducks and pheasants. Dried and glazed hams. Freshly baked loaves of bread, rolls, cinnamon rolls. Full holiday meals and even meals from foreign countries. Another held ever-full containers of every spice Harry knew of and some he didn't. The cool chest was illuminated inside like a refrigerator and was full of food including fresh produce.

In the pantry was crates of muggle candy and Honeyduke's candy. Casks of Madam Rosemerta's finest oak-matured mead, bottles of wine, Ogden's Firewhiskey, butterbeer and even can's of muggle soda. The best thing, according to a note on the door, the crates and casks would refill themselves. Opening the second to last cabinet revealed it to be a large freezer which had been expanded. Hanging inside were racks of ribs, roasts, venison, turkeys, chickens, ducks, beef steaks, dragon steaks, and pheasants. It already contained plenty of frozen meat. The last cabinet opened to show an expanded room with little house elf sized beds and dressers.

"Wow." Harry whistled. It looked like he wouldn't be going hungry any time soon.

Next Harry checked out the bedrooms.

There were five in total. Each had their windows that showed a different scene. They also had dressers, chest of drawers and lamps. The Master bedroom was the largest with a king sized four poster bed with ornately carved wooden posts with depictions of phoenixaii and dragons, a small couch, fireplace and a large closet.

Harry smiled wistfully as the window showed different scenes of the outside of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, the Burrow and Hogsmeade. Opening the closet Harry saw it was filled up with clothes in his size. A mannequin stood beside the closet door with his set of leather armor on it. Next to the mannequin stood a wall open cabinet with racks that held the weapons Akatosh had given him.

The office was the next thing he checked out. It was fairly large with a large wooden desk and a maroon colored comfortable leather swivel desk chair with thick cushioning. The walls were covered in wood paneling and wooden shelves waiting to be filled. There were also a couple of tall, wooden file cabinets. A large square, ornately woven rug laid on it floor. In front of a fireplace sat two thickly cushioned wing-back chairs.

The bathrooms were just amazing. Like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts the tubs were huge. Unlike them however these also had a function like a muggle Jacuzzi which would massage your body. The showers were large as well with several heads. If turned on there were heads that rained down water on the user like a rain shower. All the fixtures were gold and the room was constructed out of gold veined white marble with light grey streaks.

"Very nice." Harry grinned.

The greatest secret of the tent had been hidden from him, and not mentioned in the inventory, until he walked by it. A set of double wooden doors had faded into view with a note attached to them.

 _Haraldr,_

 _I am sure you will enjoy this room and put it to good use._

Still holding the parchment he walked into the room only to blink as he stepped onto a sandy beach. A nice, warm breeze ruffled his hair. Squinting at the sunlight he stared slack-jawed. All around him was a tropical beach. That wasn't the most amazing part. It was the large sea that stretched out before him, lapping calmly at the beach. The water were a clear, sky blue in color. Inhaling he smelled tropical fruit and the saltiness of the sea, while the warmth of the sun enveloped him. The sound of animals he couldn't see sounded off in the distance.

"My god." Harry breathed in awe. He had never seen the oceans never mind the tropics. Walking towards the sea he hesitated before he dipped his hand in it. The water was real and cool to the touch.

The parchment in his hand grew warm. Blinking he looked down at it.

 _Welcome to the Room of Change. It is quite similar to the Room of Requirement. It can become any environment you desire. Please enjoy it._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry looked at the stack of spell books spread across the table. Each one of them had a different symbol embossed on the front. Each of them was glowing faintly. Another note laid on the books.

 _Why doesn't he just talk to me?_ Harry thought, brows furrowed. _Surely everything could be explained better and easier in a conversation._

Shrugging Harry broke the seal on the letter.

 _Haraldr,_

 _As you are now a Breton you are now connected to the Plane called Aetherius from which all mages in Tamriel draw power for their magic. You need not worry as you obviously kept your magical core so you are not capable of Earth and Tamrielic magic. Most spells in Tamriel are sorted under the different schools. They are Restoration, Conjuration, Illusion, Destruction, Alteration. In addition there are the schools of Mysticism, Thaumaturgy and Enchanting. The only school that requires no magic is Alchemy, the study of making potions, balms and poisons._

 _These tomes are specially prepared spell tomes. To learn them the user must only open the tome. Once this is done knowledge of spell is transferred to the user. However, to master the spell you must practice with it. You may even be able to improve the spells in your own way. The spell tomes can be reused by others but they need time to recharge. Reopening the tome will not effect you in any way. It is best to allow at least a half an hour for your mind to rest and process the spell before you try to learn another._

 _Flames, Sparks and Frostbite are spells that belong to the School of Destruction and are offensive spells. They are pretty self-explanatory. Healing and Healing hands belong to the School of Restoration. The Healing spell allows the user to heal themselves slowly of wounds while constantly draining their pool of magicka. Unlike the healing spells of Earth this spell needn't be focused on a specific area of the body. It can heal the whole body at the same time. However, learning anatomy and to focus the spell on specific areas of the body will speed up the rate of healing and lower the magicka cost. Healing Hands on the other hand is used to heal others and works on both people and animals but has no effect on the undead._

 _Conjure familiar and bound sword are classified under the School of Conjuration while Candlelight is classified under the School of Alteration. The conjure familiar allows the user to conjure a spectral predator to attack the users enemies and defend them. Bound sword allows the user to conjure up a spectral sword that can be used against enemies including ghosts and the undead. It is dispelled by the motion of sheathing it. The first book you should read after absorbing a spell is **Connecting to Aetherius** by Prium Arelius. It will inform you how to more easily ease your connection to Aetherius open and to be able to perform the spells more quickly and efficiently._

 _ **Akatosh**_

 ** _P.S.- In case you decide to send spell books to your friends you must know while they may be able to read the books they will not be able to cast the spells as they have no connection to Aetherius._**

 **Picking up** ** _Flames_** **Harry** **opened the book. Harry stared as symbols on the page lit up before the light rushed from the books and into himself. His eyes twitched behind his eyelids as information flooded his mind. He gained not only about the knowledge of the spell but the knowledge and feeling of casting it. Looking down he saw the book was completely inert and looked like any other book of magic he had seen.**

 **Reaching over to the pile Harry picked up.** ** _Connecting to Aetherius_** **. He chewed on his lip as he read. Connecting with Aetherius seemed like it would be different than connecting with his magical core. The more he drew on Aetherius the wider his connection would get and the longer he could keep the connection open. Taking a deep breath Harry set the book aside and leaned back in his chair, squirming a bit to make himself more comfortable.**

 **Breathing in and out he ran the exercises through his mind several times. Darkness overcame his 'vision' before there was a sudden spark before a fissure opened in front of his 'eyes'. It 'looked' like electric blue in color. Reaching forward as the book described he gripped the sides and slowly forced the connection to increase. He felt new strength fill his body. The power filled him in a way he had never felt. He felt connected to a bigger thing, some greater power. While is connection with his own personal core of magic was more intimate he could get used to this feeling. He basked in the feeling for a couple of minutes before he brought himself back to full consciousness.**

 **Twitching his wand he caused the rest of the stack to float in the air and follow after him as he was walked towards the Room of Change. Concentrating on what he wanted he opened the door revealing a a dueling room with stone walls and practice dummies. Setting the books down on a nearby table Harry stepped in the middle of the room and concentrated. A spark traveled from his chest and down his arm before reaching his fingers. Harry concentrated on releasing the feeling. His hand ignited causing him to curse and shake his hand. The connection snapped causing the flames to die. Looking at his red hand Harry watched it heal before his eyes.**

 **Taking a deep breath he exhaled through his nose before venturing towards the connection again. Pulling on it the feeling traveled back through his chest and into his arm to his fingers. Concentrating he pushed. Billowing flames erupted from his hand, flying through the air to engulf the stone dummy. Increasing the pull on the connection caused the flames to lighten in color. The stone dummy started glowing red. Harry cut off the spell panting as he felt his connection with Aetherius beginning to thin. The stone dummy glowed bright, cherry red and spit and hiss as heat poured off it. Grabbing his wand Harry cast a cooling charm on the dummy causing it rapidly cool down.**


	28. Alexander Lavelle Black Chp 1

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS, Harry Potter or Supernatural.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: Xander dressed as a wizard for Halloween. As a favor from Loki Janus turns him into Sirius Black. When the spell ends Xander stays a wizard. Unknown to Xander he is the son of Sirius Black and was a squib.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Leglimency/Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How the hell did I get here?" Sirius Orion Black wondered aloud.

He took in his surroundings. By the cars and the houses he was in a muggle neighborhood. By the warmth he also knew he definitely wasn't in England. The last thing he remembered was fighting Bella in the Department of Mysteries. He had been hit by a spell when he, admittedly, had been playing around with her and had been knocked backwards.

Harry screaming his name had tore at his heart but then everything had gone black. Then he had woken up here, standing up. Stretching he relished in the feeling of absolutely no pain in his body. Even after his treatment he had some lingering joint pain and nightmares. Stretching out with his senses he grimaced with disgust. The surroundings felt darker than anything he had ever felt outside of Azkaban. Hell it might even worse. It was even worse than Grimmauld Place and all the dark magic the house had soaked up over the years.

Scratching his forehead he tried to remember the charm that would tell him where he was.

" _Fornar Dubreai._ " Sirius cast causing coordinates to pop out of his wand. "I'm in the States? How the hell did I get to the Western United States?"

Seeing a little demon jump at him he shook his head before he quickly banished it in another direction. As soon as he did he saw a whole other pack of them barreling down the street towards him. Waving his wand he erected a wall of flame between him and themselves causing them to scream and screech in anger. Raising his wand to incinerate them he was stopped by a shout.

"Stop! Don't hurt them!" A frantic young, female voice called out.

Whirling around Sirius kept his wand pointed ahead but slightly to the ground, ready but not quite pointing towards a target. Sirius almost wolf-whistled. The red haired teenager wasn't a bad looking bird at all, especially with the outfit she was wearing. What? He was in his thirties, not dead. Besides while he wouldn't dip his wand into a teenager that didn't mean he couldn't look and admire a fine piece of ass.

"Who are my lady?" Sirius asked, giving her a suave smile.

A confused look came to the redhead's face.

"Xander it's me." The ghost said. "Willow?"

"I am afraid that you have me confused with someone else." Sirius told her. "I am Sirius Black."

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Sirius asked. "I have rarely felt somewhere so bloody evil."

"Sunnydale, California." Willow replied before continuing at Sirius' blank look. "The Hellmouth."

Sirius had a dumbfounded look his face before he cursed up a blue streak. He was on Tiamat's Maw, as it was known in Europe. A little crack in the dimensional wall between theirs and several hell dimensions. Just bloody fantastic. Most wizards, at least the intelligent ones, avoided a Hellmouth like a plague.

There were seven known Hellmouths in the world. Three in the United States. Sunnydale, Cleveland and Rhode Island. One in Europe in Italy. One in Egypt, one in Chile and one in Australia.

The places were darker than any other place on Earth. They exuded malevolence and attracted demons and other monsters. Sure witches and wizards could deal with many demons with their magic. However there were those who were immune to magic and those who were more powerful Sorcerers than the average witch or wizard. Most witches and wizards couldn't stand the feel of a Hellmouth and it could have negative effects on their magic.

Seeing another group running towards them he swept his wand in the air towards them. A wave of red light erupted from his wand, knocking the monsters unconscious. The ghost jumped in front of him with her arms spread wide and a glare on her face.

"I told you not to hurt them!" Willow yelled at him.

"Calm down girl I merely stunned them." Sirius snapped in irritation. "They will wake up on their own in about an hour completely unharmed. Now can you explain what's going on?"

The ghost huffed at him but explained.

"I think we've all turned into our costumes." Willow informed him. "It's Halloween and everyone is dressed up. I dressed up as a ghost and Xander dressed up as a wizard. Our friend Buffy dressed up as a noble woman from the seventeen hundreds."

"A ghost of what?" Sirius asked, raising a brow at her short skirt and belly shirt

The ghost flushed and crossed her arms over herself.

"Buffy gave me these clothes!" She snapped. "I was wearing a sheet over them."

"A sheet?" Sirius asked confused before shook his head when he got it. "Oh now I remember. Lily said muggle ghost costumes are made of sheets. Silly buggers."

A loud scream interrupted them.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed as she took off.

 _Here we go again._ Sirius thought as he started following her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius and Willow had gone to collect the ghost's friend Buffy after she screamed. He had a hard time thinking of the air-headed blond bint as a Slayer but son of House Black decided to give her the benefit of the doubt with the spell effecting her. The house was a modest two story house that had a happy and well loved feel that Grimmauld Place had never had.

"Mrs. Summer?" Willow called out but there was no answer. She waved Sirius inside. "She must be gone."

Sirius levitated the unconscious blond inside and laid her out on the couch. Looking around Sirius decided liked the house even if none of the pictures moved. Peering closer at the pictures Sirius could see the boy who he was possessing, the red haired ghost, the blond girl and a woman who clearly her mother. Sirius whistled to himself. Now there was a bird he definitely wouldn't kick out of his bed.

Willow glared at him as if hearing his thoughts causing him to grin and shrug at her. She huffed before she turned her back to him. Walking around Sirius waved his wand setting up an intent ward. It wouldn't last very long without being anchored to a ward stone but it should be enough. Waving his wand at the door he conjured several more locks on it and nailed several boards to it. He finished by sealing it magically.

Hearing a scream from outside Sirius' grip on his wand tightened.

"Oh come on!" Sirius moaned.

He had just gotten the house locked up. Sighing he waved it at the door causing the locks and boards he had conjured to disappear before the door flung itself open.

"Be careful!" Willow told him worried.

"Don't worry I will be." Sirius said, flashing her a smile and flicking on the porch light.

Rushing outside he saw a beautiful teenage bird with long brown hair running away from a large hairy Sasquatch creature. Actually having seen an American Sasquatch he knew that it wasn't a real one. It must have been some chump turned into their costume.

"Quick get inside!" Sirius yelled at the girl causing her face to light up in relief.

A jet of a light flew past her causing the Sasquatch to trip just as the girl made her way behind him. The Sasquatch pushed itself off the ground with a look of anger.

"I think you should leaving mate." Sirius told it, wand pointed at it firmly.

The Sasquatch slammed it's fists into it's chest several times with a roar.

"Don't say I didn't warn you mate." Sirius drawled before he hit with it charm that plucked out every hair on it's body. Every Single One. At Once. Painfully! The angry roar turned into a scream of pain. Deciding it had enough when Sirius raised his wand further it whined as it ran away, now completely bald and naked.

"Since when can you do magic Doofus?" The girl snapped at him.

"Why don't you settle down Kitten and let the mature ones deal with this." Sirius drawled.

"Oh!" The girl screamed in frustration, her face turning red. "Don't tell me what to do!"

The ghostly Willow stepped in between them before Sirius could say anything back.

"Wait Cordelia you're not really a cat!" Willow informed.

The girl, apparently Cordelia, shot Willow a look like she was nuts.

"Duh!" Cordelia scoffed. "What are you on loser?"

"Wait you didn't turn into your costume?" Sirius asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia asked with a glare.

"Everyone else we've met has turned into their costumes." Willow explained to her. "Xander is some wizard named Sirius Black and Buffy turned into a noble woman."

"Another lose woman?" Buffy asked, having woken up causing the others to jump.

Cordelia turned her dark look on her.

"What did you call me?" Cordelia ground out through her teeth.

"A slag, a woman of the night?" Buffy glared back at her before sneering at Sirius. "What proper man would be seen in your company?"

"Cordelia why don't you go checkout the upstairs." Willow told her.

"Here." Sirius said, waving his wand a conjuring a wooden bat for her.

"Magic!" The Noblewoman screamed in fear, crossing herself. "Devil worshipper!"

"Thanks." Cordelia said reluctantly as he took the bat.

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Sirius suggested to Buffy hitting with a light sleeping charm.

Willow shot him a withering look.

"What?" Sirius asked at the look. "She's annoying and has been no help."

A ping on his intent ward had Sirius whirling around towards the kitchen. He blinked at what he sensed. A tall pale skinned figure with a somewhat attractive face stepped into the room.

 _Vampire!_ His senses screamed. It took him several seconds to recognize the beast. It had been a long time since Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Revnant vampire was Angelus, the Scourge of Europe. A serious monster in his time. He had disappeared for decades and apparently had come to the States.

"Buffy, Willow I'm glad you're alright!" The vampire said. "It's chaos out there."

"What are you doing here Angelus?" Sirius spat, his wand pointed at the vampire.

"What? Xander? Why are you pointing a wand at me?" The demon asked incredulously. "How do you even have a wand?"

"It seems that I am possessing this Alexander Harris." Sirius drawled. "My name is Sirius Orion Black. Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. You may address me as Lord Black."

Angel somehow paled even further. Even he had heard of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black having been a squib. They were darkest and most vicious House in Wizarding Britain and one of the runner ups in Europe. They never forgot a slight and never let those who challenged them to get away.

Their revenge and plots had sent the shivers down many a back, even dark wizards. _Dark Lords_ were wary of challenging them. Famous for producing powerful witches and wizards, dark witches and wizards, with many magical talents. A lot of the time they were quite insane but also didn't suffer trespasses against them.

"Wait!" Willow urged Sirius, stepping in front of him causing him to adjust his aim. "Don't hurt him!"

"That a vampire Willow." Sirius glared at her. "It will do it's best to kill everyone here. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"He's a good vampire!" Willow argued.

"There's no such thing as a good Revnant vampire." Sirius argued. "Get out of the way."

"I was cursed." The vampire spoke up a look of remorse on his face. "D-Darla, the others and I attacked a Gypsy tribe. I killed their favorite daughter, a seer. They cursed me with my human soul. I remembered everything I had ever done and I-I hated it. It tore at me, it still does. They wanted the demon tormented and I am tormented alongside it. I chose the name Angel and fled from Europe."

"You'll excused me if I don't just take your word for it." Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

Angel grimaced but nodded.

"Check." He said curtly.

Sirius cast several spells on him before he stopped. Sirius almost whistled. That was high level magic. Soul Magic was forbidden by most magical Ministries and considered to be Black Magic. Most would be executed for using it.

"Fine." Sirius snapped. "I will trust you for now but I will be keeping an eye on you."

"I-I'm going to go and check in with Giles." Willow said. "Hopefully he will know what is going on."

Sirius nodded begrudgingly.

"He's a Watcher." Sirius said. "He might be able to help."

Willow quickly flew away out the side of house leaving Sirius alone with the other two.

"The upstairs looks alright." Cordelia said as she came down the stairs. Seeing Angel a smile came to her face. "Well hello."

Sirius nearly gagged as he heard her flirt with the Revnant.

"He's a vampire." Sirius informed her in amusement, watching her face screw up in disgust.

"What?" She asked backing up in surprise.

"You're flirting with a vampire." Sirius said.

"Oh god." Cordelia gagged before she glared at Sirius. "Why aren't you roasting him?"

"He has a soul and apparently helps the Slayer." Sirius informed her. It was clear that he wasn't completely happy with the situation. Cordelia moved across the room to stand beside him, all the while eyeing Angel.

The front window broke as a rock flew through it before the lights cut out. Stepping forward Sirius eyed the outside. There were several demons and a pack of vampires approaching the house.

"Come out and some of you may be spared!" A cockney accent yelled. A bleach blond vampire stepped forward.

"Spike!" Angel spat from beside him.

"William the Bloody?" Sirius asked him.

Angel nodded causing Sirius to curse slightly.

The killer of two Vampire Slayers and a vampire who loved torturing his victims with railway spikes.

"Nobody will be surrendering Spike!" Angel yelled. "Leave while you still can."

"I don't think so poofter." Spike yelled back before he gestured towards his minions.

Sirius seeing them rushing towards the house conjured a wall of fire to cover the front yard. A couple of vampires screamed as they didn't stop in time and erupted in flames. Sirius and Angel ducked as several shots were fired at the house from guns.

"Now this is my type of fight!" Sirius yelled. His wand spat out several fireballs, one of which caught a nearby vehicle causing it to explode. Sirius laughed. Dark curses and fire leapt from his wand killing demons and vampires alike. Snapping his fingers Sirius caused several vampires to disappear in a pillar of black flames. The Black Flames, Black family magic. It twisted like a living serpent under his command and consumed several other vampires before pouncing on a line of vehicles causing to erupt and cut off the demon's retreat.

"Buffy's gone!" Cordelia yelled just as Sirius saw her being dragged towards Spike.

"Stupid bint!" Sirius cursed. Sirius was really getting exasperated with the Slayer. First she had run away and now she had gotten herself captured by a vampire who actually wanted to kill her.

"What are you going to do now you wanker?" The vampire asked him mockingly.

"Oh I don't know." Sirius sneered. "This!"

He knew just the spell to use for the leeches to. Shoving Angel down to the floor he unleashed the spell. Lumos Solem while mostly used as a source of very bright light had originally been designed to be used against vampires by mimicking the properties of sunlight. Bright sunlight issued from his wand causing the vampire to jump backwards with a screech, it's face burnt and it's body smoking as it tried to cover itself. Several of it's minions weren't as lucky as they burnt up with a scream leaving behind only ash covered clothes. Suddenly Sirius felt a shudder go through him before darkness took him again.

"Oh! What happened?" Xander said looking around in surprise before he passed out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xander came to in foggy surroundings. Pushing himself to his feet he stumbled as his surroundings turned into an old fashioned pub. Sitting at one of the tables was someone he recognized. Sirius Orion Black looking younger and a lot healthier than he had the last time the wizard looked in a mirror. He also looked happier and unburdened.

"Hello Alexander." Sirius Black said with a small smile.

"Um. Hello." Xander said nervously. "What am I doing here?"

Looking around he asked another question.

"Where am I anyway?"

"This is a meeting place for the living."

Sirius pointed at Xander.

"And the dead."

He pointed at himself.

"As for why you are here, well that's more complicated." Sirius said with a sigh, rubbing a hand down his face. "On Halloween you dressed yourself as a wizard. Ethan Rayne, a Chaos Mage, cast a spell turning you into your costume. In life I was a follow of Loki, the Norse God of Magic and Trickery. He pulled a favor with Janus for me and you became me. I – I well I'll just come out and say it...I'm your father kid."

Xander blinked in surprise before shaking his head.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Xander told him. "As much as I wish otherwise Tony Harris is my father."

Sirius shook his head.

"No Xander I am your father." Sirius pushed on despite his protest. "I and your mother, um,"

He glanced at Xander before clearing his throat.

"Got together when I was nineteen when my friends and I were visiting the States. She was a muggleborn witch and my father found out she was pregnant. He was furious and he cursed your mother with a spell that bound her magic and caused you to be born with your magic locked, basically making you a squib. He then obliviated me. Unfortunately I never remembered that I was a father before I died. When you die any mental manipulation is removed."

A blank part on the wall started playing memories of Sirius' time with his a girl he recognized as a younger version of his mother. Luckily for him it didn't show any intimate moments between them. There were things about his mother he just didn't need to know. Xander even saw the fight between Sirius and his father before he saw Sirius being obliviated. A dark look crossed Sirius' face before he shook his head.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

Xander nodded slowly.

"Okay – " Xander began, his heart beating harder. "What does this mean for me?"

"You are my son and heir." Sirius explained. "Last night broke the curse on you allowing your magical core to wake up. Congratulations you're a wizard!"

"What? But magic always messes up around me." Xander protested, shaking his head. "I can't be a wizard."

Sirius chuckled.

"That was the curse at work Xander." Sirius pointed out. "Without the curse your magic is going to be free. You will need training. I am going to offer you my memories to give you a leg up. You won't get the emotional aspect but will get the knowledge. All that will be left out is my time spent in Azkaban."

"Thank you." Xander said.

Sirius gripped his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid. You are my son. It's the least I could do for not being able to be there for you over the years." Sirius told him, tears gathering in his eyes before he blinked them away with a deep sniff. "My Will was also altered so you have an inheritance coming your way. Half the Black family fortune plus artifacts and my enchanted Royal Enfield. Gods I loved that thing."

Sirius cleared his throat before continuing.

"I also left you the majority of the Black Family Properties. The only one I didn't you will know why. You will also inherit the title of Lord Black, our seat on the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors but you don't have to sit for them if you don't want to. A vault has been set up for you in Thasura, a bank ran by Dwarves. The are a lot more friendly than goblins and offer better service as well. There is also another vault left to me by my Uncle Alphard in Gringotts New York. I took some of it out for myself when I inherited it but the rest of it has sat there gathering interest and receiving the earnings from Uncle Alphard's plantations and farm."

Xander eyes widened as he the area around them shuddered.

"What happening?"

"You are in a coma right now while your magic fixes us the damages Tony Harris did and not to mention the residue and effects from living on Tiamat's Maw." Sirius informed him seriously. "You're going to be alright and are getting the help you need. I suggest you ask for a talent test as well from Thasura. You need to know about any gifts you have."

Sirius got up and dragged him into a hug. It was strong and protective. Tony had never hugged Xander that way. Xander inhaled the smell of his father, cherry pipe tobacco and some kind of cologne.

"I am proud of you son and I am sure that you will make me even prouder in the future." Sirius whispered. "Don't let me or anyone put any expectations on you. Live your life how you want it not how others tell you to live."

Clearing his throat he backed up a bit but kept his hands on Xander's shoulders.

"I might not have got much time with you but I have learned about your and you will learn about me. I will give you the same advice I gave my godson. Those we love never truly leave us." Sirius said before poking him in the chest over his heart. "They stay right there. I'll hold you in my heart kiddo."

Sirius smiled at him before slowly disappearing. Xander passed out.

 _The End._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Spells Used in this Chapter:_

 _Fornar Dubreai_ – A mapping charm a witch or wizard can used to determine their location if they know maps or coordinates well enough. Created by Isebas.

 _Teresten_ \- The plucking charm. Normally used to pluck stubborn or unwanted hairs. Overpowered it can be used to pluck multiple hairs. Created by Isebas.

 _Lumos Solem_ \- Issues a bright light from the user's wand that mimic's sunlight. Excellent for use against certain types of vampires.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _A/N:_ I love BTVS/HP crossovers with Xander as a wizard. Hope you enjoy this one. I will always make a list of spells at the end of chapter in case anyone wants to use them. If I make them all I ask is that you give me credit and I will do the same with others. I have started on Chapter 2 of this story but can't promise when it will be added. Also mostly done with the first chapter of a BTVS/HP/Fallout story.


	29. Alexander Lavelle Black Chp 2

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS, Harry Potter or Supernatural.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Leglimency/Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xander groaned as he woke up. He felt like he had gotten the best nights sleep of his life. His body didn't ache and his mind felt clearer than he ever remembered it being before.

"Hold on Mr. Harris." A calm voice said as a hand was laid on his shoulder. "Take your time."

Xander blinked as he took in the man in front of him. Some sense told Xander that the man was a wizard. He was several inches shorter than Xander with messy brown hair brown eyes set behind a thin silver-rimmed glasses. He wore clothes similar to what a common Doctor would. Brown slacks, brown leather shoes, a lab coat and a tie. Xander blinked as the stripes on the tie slid up and down.

"Where am I?" Xander asked, brows furrowed.

"You are in the secure wing of St. Brenden's Hospital." The man said. "I am Healer Artemis Beagle. You were transferred here after you were discovered in a No-Maj hospital when your magic begun to grow out of control."

Xander smacked his lips.

"Water please." He said causing Healer Beagle to hold a metal cup to his lips.

The water that flowed down his throat was cool and refreshing. It was also the best water he had ever tasted. Laying back Xander eyed the man in a suit standing by the door. He was fairly tall with blue eyes, short cut silver hair and slightly beak-like nose. The man in the suit cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Harris. I am Agent Michael Steele with the American Department of Magic." The man introduced himself. "I liaison with the DMP."

"DMP?" Xander asked.

"Department of Magical Phenomenon." Steele explained patiently. "It was they who sensed your magic. There was a surge of Deity-level power two days ago north of Los Angeles. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Xander winced.

"Yes." Xander replied. "Before Halloween I was under a curse so I was basically a squib."

Xander sighed.

"A Chaos Mage, a worshiper of Janus, cast a spell over my hometown and turned everyone into their costume." Xander continued. "I dressed as a wizard and due to the interference of the Norse God Loki I became my father, who was his follower, for the night. Janus broke the curse on my magic so I am now a wizard."

Healer Beagle frowned and started casting several diagnostic spells on him.

"We have not been able to scan you before now as your magic and body have been in flux. I can detect the fading remnants of a curse upon your magical core. The curse is intriguing. Ghastly but intriguing. And broken by divine intervention." Healer Beagle said his eyes lit up in excitement. "I don't suppose you have any information on the curse?"

Xander stared at him hard.

"I can give you the information if you swear not to share it." Xander said before holding up his hand when the Healer started to object. "Healer Beagle this is a Black Family curse, Black Family magic, and I don't want it getting around. It could do a lot of harm."

Healer Beagle nodded reluctantly. Even in America Family Magic was respected and it was taboo to try and force a family to talk about it. Outside of Law Enforcement if someone pushed they could be fined or jailed.

"I can agree to that." Healer Beagle said.

"I will as well." Agent Steele offered.

Xander waited until they swore their vows before he told them what he knew about the curse. He left out the incantation though. He might trust a magical vow to an extent but there were ways of finding some wiggle room. He told them how it had suppressed his mother's magical core and his own and how it had blocked some of his DNA.

"Do you remember the name of this Chaos Mage?" Agent Steele asked, leaning forward.

"Ethan Rayne." Xander answered. "He's British."

Agent Steele whispered as he waved his wand. Xander recognized the spell a second before a silvery lynx appeared beside the Agent. The Patronus Charm. Used to repel Dementors and Lethifolds and sometimes used to send messages. Agent Steele whispered to it before it ran out of the room in a silver streak.

"You've gone through some changes since you were brought in." Healer Beagle said.

"Changes?" Xander asked.

Healer Beagle waved his wand, conjuring a full length standing mirror. Sliding out of the bed Xander stumbled a bit before straightening. He looked different in some ways. He was taller by a couple of inches, his shoulders slightly broader and his muscles had filled out some.

 _My face!_ Xander thought, poking it.

His eyes were now grey like his father but darker in color, more of a gunmetal grey. His face had taken on a more aristocratic look while his nose was a little thinner and his fingers slightly longer. His hair had grown out and it was now slightly wavy. Running his hand through it he grimaced.

"I need a haircut." He said causing Agent Steele to chuckle.

"According to my scans you have grown two and a quarter inches since your coma began and you have put on twenty pounds of muscle." Healer Beagle informed him. "Your physical strength is about three times normal, your stamina has increased along with your speed, reflexes and senses. You have also manifested a very interesting self-healing ability that has fixed up several old injuries that never fully healed. I'm not sure why this happened."

Xander rubbed his chin in thought. Before a shocking thought came to his mind. _Could it be?_

"I have been possessed before." Xander said grudgingly, getting their attention.

"How did it happen?" Healer Beagle asked. Agent Steele's face had taken on a serious expression.

"A local zoo keeper brought in some special hyenas from Africa after discovering an Empowerment ritual. I was possessed by a Primal Spirit along with several others." Xander said frowning. "I did some things I am not proud of but my friends came through and helped me. The zoo keeper was killed when he fell into the hyena pit. They ripped him apart."

"We're going to need to sit down and talk about your time on Tiamat's Maw." Agent Steele told him. "None of this was reported by Richard Wilkins."

"He reports to the ADOM?" Xander asked in surprise.

"Yes." Agent Steele replied. "He is an Agent who volunteered to watch over the Maw."

Xander shivered.

"It wouldn't be my favorite assignment." Xander said.

"Nor mine." Agent Steele smiled.

"Perhaps." Healer Beagle mused bringing their attention to him. "Perhaps your magic took the remnants of the possession and used it to enhance your body. You show no signs of possession when I scan you."

Xander sighed in relief. His actions while possessed were not things he was proud of.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caprith Alley was a wide street with tall buildings named after Charles Caprith the original architect of the American Department of Magic building. The Alley appeared larger than Diagon Alley and a lot cleaner as well. It made sense since it had only been there since it had only been there since the late 1800s. Instead of cobbled stone the street was paved like any other street in America. In fact if not for what the shops were selling you would think that it was any other street you could walk down. It also appeared that very few American witches and wizards wore robes. They saw several men and women wearing business suits and teens walking around wearing normal clothes.

"Wow." Xander said as he saw several people flying to the air on brooms and magic carpets.

The street stretched a ways before leading into a huge square with an ornate gold and marble fountain in the middle surrounded by stone benches. The fountain depicted a large golden globe with a wizard standing above it his wand extended. Instead of sparks shooting out it fired multicolored streams of water. The wizard was actually Christopher Columbus who had been a wizard.

Another difference between Diagon Alley and Caprith was the vegetation. Every few meters there were trees and large pots of different exotic flowers or patches of grass. The Alley branched off into several side streets containing many shops and stores. It also contained several parks for relaxation, cafés, bakeries, butchers and restaurants.

Dominating one side of the square was a large black marble building, obviously Thasura Bank. Above the door stood a solid gold statue of a dwarf fully decked out in armor, holding an ax in his right hand while his left held a shield.

The dwarves looked pretty much how Xander had imagined them. They all had thick, bushy beards but many wore business suits instead armor like in fantasy stories or movies. Only what appeared to be guards wore armor. Xander was happily surprised to see the slightly modern look of the interior. They actually had working electric lights, even if they were slightly dated. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling which had an ancient battle painted on it. On it armored dwarves fought against monstrous being known as Orcs. While a great black dragon flew behind them.

"Yes?" The teller drawled in a deep voice as Xander and his mother stepped to the front of the line. "How can I help you?"

"Hello. I was informed that my father opened a vault for me here." Xander said, handing him a letter.

Nodding the dwarf pulled it closer to his face to read it.

"You'll want Roran Stonebreaker's office." The dwarf said handing back his letter before pointing. "Down the hall. His office is the twelfth on the left side."

"Thank you." Xander said.

"Of course." The teller nodded. "Have a good day young one."

The hallways were made of the same black marble as the rest of the bank. Several paintings and murals hung on the walls along with brightly glowing globular lights. The largest painting was actually animated and showed a battle between dwarves and goblins. Witches and wizards appeared several times working for both sides, mercenaries probably.

 _Third Dwarf-Goblin War- Battle of Gìrtana circa 1756._

"Enter." A deep voice barked when Xander hesitantly knocked on the door.

The inside of the office was fairly good sized due the expansion charm Xander sensed on the walls. It appeared to be just like any other office he saw on tv with bookshelves, a large desk and two chairs sitting in front of it. The difference was the large crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling and the various weapons hanging up. The large dwarf sitting behind the desk was also a big difference. The dwarf's dark brown hair was beginning to gray and his slate gray eyes looked at him from behind a pair of square golden spectacles. Xander noticed that while his hands were bigger than Xander's his fingers were stumpier and fatter.

"Welcome to Thasura Bank." The dwarf said standing up and shaking his hand. "My name is Roran Stonebreaker."

"Alexander Harris, soon to be Black." Xander said. "I was told that my father had an account created for me."

Xander handed him the memo.

"Everything looks to be in order." Roran said with a grunt. He picked up an attachment to his computer. It looked almost like a fingerprint reader. "I'll need you place the thumb of your dominate hand on this stick. It will record your fingerprint, magical signature and take a blood sample. You needn't worry about infections or your blood being used for nefarious purposes. It is used to adjust the wards of your vault to you and your descendants before the information is stored in our records and the sample is destroyed."

"Alright." Xander said. Placing his thumb on the plate he felt a brief prick before it flashed blue twice and the computer hummed.

"Very good." Roran said with a satisfied nod.

The humming of the computer grew louder before several sheets of paper appeared in a box beside it. The dwarf read over them quickly nodding while he did so.

"On July 7th this year the sum of one hundred twenty-six thousand, seven hundred and seventy-five galleons was transferred over from Gringotts Diagon Alley along with various artifacts. A new temporary vault, number 1324, was established in your name. We need to know what you wish to do with your new wealth." Roran said, peering at him over his spectacles. "Would you like to convert it to American currency, save some of the galleons or leave it as it is? Or do wish to transfer your wealth to a Gringotts or The Magical Trust? Thasura offers the competitive interest rate of 2.5% yearly interest unlike Gringotts which usually offers 1.5% or the human bank Magical Trust which offers 1.9%."

Roran pulled out a pamphlet with a chart.

"These are our conversions rates." He said stabbing a finger at it.

Xander looked it over thinking.

"I would like to save a thousand galleons while converting the rest to American currency to store here." Xander said.

Roran nodded with a satisfied grunt.

"Very good sir." He said before he started typing to the computer. A minute later it hummed before he turned back to Xander. "The new balance of your vault will be worth sixty-two thousand, eight hundred and eighty-eight Franklins."

"Excuse me but what is a Franklin?" Xander asked.

"Thasura in America mints slightly different coins." Roran said pulling out his own money pouch. He pulled out a gold, silver and bronze coin and slid them over for Xander to look at. "Instead of galleons like Gringotts in other countries we use Franklin's. The face has Benjamin Franklin, the first magical president while the back has the crest of the bank which minted it."

Indeed the front had a picture of Franklin's head with the date it was minted. On the back was the crest of the bank. The coin appeared to be made entirely of gold and was the size of a fifty cent piece.

"The silver coins are called Washington's. The front has a picture of George Washington while our copper coins are minted with the picture of Abraham Lincoln. The current exchange rate for the Franklin to US dollars is $98.60, $5.80 for Washington's and .20¢ for Lincoln's. All three rates are quite steady."

Xander whistled. Roran grinned.

"Yes quite a nice little nest egg and you can increase it if you wish to invest some of your money. We do offer several investment packages or you can even choose your own." Roran informed him. "You can choose to have your own broker or have them setup to be monitored by one of our stock traders here at the bank."

"I will have to think about it." Xander said accepting several pamphlets before asking, "Is there anyway we can get his money but not have to visit the vault?"

Roran nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I'm glad you asked. We have four options." Roran answered, pulling out a pamphlet. "We have a leather pouch that can be connected to your vault to retrieve magical currency, a wallet for Common world currency, a checkbook and a card that works like a debit card that are accepted in both worlds. When using them you are charged one Lincoln per transaction over twenty-five but under one hundred US dollars or one Franklin, seven Lincolns. For transactions over that but under a thousand US dollars or ten Franklin's, 2 Washington's and twelve Lincolns your account is charged ten Lincolns. For any transaction over one thousand US dollars you are account is charged four Washington's and nine Lincolns. All of the options have top-notch security spells so they can only be used by you and those you trust. If they are ever stolen they will appear in your vault. It is also possible, if you desire, to have an account from the Common world bank connected to your vault."

"I'll take one of each." Xander said. After the dwarf offered him the choice of a custom debit card Xander decided on a emerald green background with a golden dragon breathing flames. It was enchanted to move but it would be still in the presence of a muggle. Xander shook his head. No a No-Maj.

"How would go about having the income deposits from a property transferred to Thasura from Gringotts New York?" Xander asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Koran's Custom Wands_ was a tall, thin building. Stepping inside you wouldn't know that however. It was quite a bit larger inside and Xander felt a power in the air that caused the hairs on his arms to stand up and a small shiver to go down his spine. A woman with short, thick black hair, darkly tanned skin and strange, golden eyes stepped out of the back. Xander saw that she was wearing tight brown leather pants and a loose, flowing white blouse with a deer skin vest over it. A leather beaded headband hugged her forehead. He thought she might be Native American or at least of Native American descent.

"Welcome to Koran's Custom Wands." The woman said with a smile. "I am Anita Koran owner of this shop. Feel free to call me by my given name."

She paused to look at them before she turned to Xander and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Well I do believe that you are the customer I have been waiting for today. Hmm. This is your first wand, very good." She said, waving her hands animatedly. "A custom wand is the best in my opinion since it is bonded closer to the user than those sold by a Wand Maker."

Reaching under the counter in front of her she pulled out a cardboard box.

"Inside is a magical repository. It will absorb some of your magic and use it to identify the components for your wand." Anita explained. "You will need to open it so as not to contaminate the results before holding the orb."

Xander opened the box which was covered by a brief flash of light. The orb inside was made of clear glass and was about the size of a large bouncy ball. He felt a small suction on his magical core before the orb lit up. Three beams of light quickly flew towards the back. Anita's eyes lit up with interest.

"Very good." She smiled. "Please wait while I gather your wand components."

A couple of minutes later she came back holding a silver tray with three items placed on it and a giddy smile on her face. A long piece of what looked like bone, a long, tan and dark brown patterned feather and a thin emerald shard.

"This is very exciting sir." Anita said, bouncing up and down slightly. "Your wand will not be made from wood but Wyvren bone!"

"Whoa." Xander blinked. His wand was going to be part of a _real_ Wyvren, cousin of the dragon. "Cool!"

"Any part of a dragon is highly magical and the same can be said of a Wyvren. Wyvren bones have their main use in boosting warding, offensive magic, and rituals. They are extremely durable and hard to break." Anita informed the pair. She ran her fingers around the edges of the tray, eyeing all the while before looking up.

"It will take me two hours to finish." Anita told them. "I recommend that you finish any other shopping you need to do."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After going out to purchase some new clothes that would fit him and a pair of dragon hide boots Xander had to indulge in he returned to Koran's shop eager to have his own wand. He remembered the feel of his father holding his wand and desperately wanted to feel it for himself.

"Ah welcome back." Anita grinned at him, flashing pearly white teeth. "Your wand has just finished settling. I will go and retrieve it."

Walking into the back she carried back a tray with a silk cloth over it. She laid the tray on the counter before removing the cloth with a flourish allowing him to see his wand for the first time.

The wand was a light smoky grayish color, around a foot long and highly polished. It was a little thinner than a nickel near the handle but got slightly thinner towards the tip. The emerald appeared to make up the tip of the wand. The grip was slightly wider than the rest of the wand and had rearing Griffins carved into for aesthetic purposes and to allow for a better grip. On the end was a round ball carved to resemble a socket joint.

"Twelve and a half inches, Wyvren bone with a Griffin Feather core and an emerald focus gem. It has runes engraved in it to help keep it clean and promote a smooth, even transfer of power." Anita announced. "A powerful wand best suited for Warding, Transfiguration and Combat magic but will be able to cast all of them quite well. Griffin's are fierce and loyal, but deadly when angered or provoked. They are also stubborn and will fight, completely ignoring their own wounds, to their death if what they protect is threatened. The wand is inscribed with unbreakable runes so it should hold up to nearly anything. Go ahead and pick it up."

Xander breathed in before cautiously picking up the wand. Immediately he could feel it connect to something in his middle. A feeling of _rightness_ and _completeness_ came over him before he swished it with a grin causing a large shower of light blue, silver and green sparks to erupt from the tip. It was as if some part of him had always been missing and he had just found it. Xander hugged the wand to his chest Anita clapped with a grin.

"Very nice." Anita almost purred. "Would you like any accessories with your wand? I would recommend a maintenance kit at least. It will help it to function as well as it does now in the future."

Xander decided on grabbing the Maintenance Kit(which came with polish and a special silk rag), a book titled _Take Care of Your Wand and It Will Take Care of You_ , and a leather holster that attached to his belt and had a muggle-aversion charm on it so he could wear it and no one would say anything about it unless it was pointed out to them. He liked it especially because it reminded him of having a gun holster hung on his hip like in a Western.

"Wands that aren't taken care of can cause mistakes with spells, develop cracks, backfires or even explode." Anita told him gravely. "Wands are a weapon and a tool and like any other they need to be taken proper care of. With proper care a wand will always give better results than one that is neglected. You carry a piece of my art young man, take care of it."

"Yes ma'am." Xander said. "I promise to take care of it."

"Very good." Anita grinned. "Your total is fourteen Franklins, ten Washingtons and ten Lincolns or $1,440.40. Would you like to pay with common, magical, debit card or check?"

"Debit card please." Xander said handing her the card. He watched as she ran the card over a flat piece of stone. The card flashed twice before disappearing. Xander watched as a record of it appeared in the ledger of his checkbook.

"If you have any problems with your wand feel free to stop in." Anita offered. "I am open every week day until five-thirty pm and until seven-thirty pm on the weekends."

"Thanks." Xander said, sliding his wand into his holster and shaking her hand.

 _The End._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _A/N:_ Chapter number 2 and in the same day. I actually chopped Chapter 1 in half since I felt it was better. I have already started Chapter 3 of this story but can't promise when it will be added.


	30. FTTV- A Different World-Ch 1-HP

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Fallout. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: Harry, a Damphir, is sent through a portal to a new world. BAMF!Harry. HP/Falloutesque world.

-Powerful!Gray!Harry

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

Harry leaned smoothly out of the way of the Brain-Withering curse, _Aridacrura Cerebrum_. The spell caused the target's brain to dry and shrivel up into a tiny desiccated lump. The effect usually worked quickly but could be slowed or quickened by the user for to increase the amount of pain the victim felt. Leaping forward Harry slammed his right bracer in his targets face, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose.

The bracer doubled as a wand holster made partially of basilisk hide with dwarvish iron plates attached. Dwarvish dark iron was one of the hardest metals in the world and capable of deflecting high caliber bullets and severely blunting the impact of high powered curses, even deflecting less powerful ones. It was lined with Demiguise hair and Acromantula silk and sewn together with Unicorn hair. As long as it is worn it is invisible and intangible and could only be removed by the wearer. The iron around it also allowed Harry to utilize it as a weapon.

It held his Holly and Phoenix feather wand and a spare wand he had learned to make. Redwood and Griffin feather, twelve and a quarter inches. An exact copy of the holster sat on his left forearm and held the Elder Wand and Voldemort's Yew and Phoenix feather wand, taken off of his corpse. Separate simpler holsters on each of his legs held Draco Malfoy's Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair Wand while the right one held his parents old wands along with a specially charmed knife. While he didn't necessarily _need_ a wand to perform magic anymore each of the wands were significant to him for one reason or another. Plus magic, especially delicate or intricate magic was always easier with one.

He had not given much thought to being descended from the Peverell line but it turned out to very important. Through luck or fate Harry had gathered together the three Deathly Hallows. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. It was said that they were gifted to brother's Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell by Death itself.

However, in truth, they were artifacts of Old Magic created by three incredibly clever and powerful brothers. Anyone possessing them would be able to access a number of their abilities. It was only in the hands of a member of the Peverell bloodline when their true power was realized. Harry had done something none had ever done before since the brother's Peverell, he had united the Deathly Hallows.

Through him their full powers were realized. He had become immune to death while activating an old creature inheritance from his father's side, that of vampirism. Luckily enough, some might consider, he did not become a full vampire but a Damphir. A Half-human/Half-Vampire hybrid.

Damphir were a subspecies of half-vampire, half-humans who were normally the offspring of Nosferatu and a human, mortals not fully turned by a Nosferatu, being inside of the womb of a bitten human but not for the full gestation and absorbing the vampire venom, or being turned by another Damphir. They could even come about in a very, very rare magical maturation; which due to Harry's luck is what happened.

In appearance Damphir appeared to be normal humans, if not a little more beautiful or handsome. The only ways to tell them apart by sight was their slightly elongated canines and eyes that turned crimson when they were angry. There were also several specialized identification charms that could identify them but they were pretty much useless unless you knew what to look for in the first place.

Being a Damphir wasn't all bad though. He was as strong and fast as seven fit men, his senses and reflexes were heightened to six times that of a normal human and he healed _really really_ fast, even from magical wounds from which was now partially resistant. To go with his advanced senses and reflexes his mind was also faster and stronger making him even smarter and giving him an Eidetic memory. His natural mental shields were greater increased allowing him to block Leglimency and develop a more advanced branch known as Telepathy.

Damphir could also inherit the same abilities as a pureblood Nosferatu.

As a Damphir he was lucky not to be affected by holy items, holy water and most importantly, sunlight. He also had a slight resistance to magic that was helpful. Also while he did need to consume blood, giving him a major addiction to blood pops, he could also consume and gain what he needed from normal food as well.

It wasn't all good though. There were drawbacks to being a Damphir aside from social problems. If a Damphir is seriously injured and unable to consume blood they may go into a Blood Haze. It caused erratic behavior, rapid eye movement as if in a constant state of paranoia, their schelera to darken and pupils dilate.

They receive hot and cold flashes and it eventually leads to hallucinations. The longer they were in a Blood Haze the more dangerous it became since they would not always be able to distinguish between enemies and friends. They were likely to attack the nearest living thing and drain it until their thirst was sated. Luckily he had never had to experience this state but it sounded quite horrifying.

Damphir liked Nosferatu were also immortal unless killed. Their natural abilities, like other vampires, also increased with age. Damphir could easily reproduce with humans with their offspring naturally being stronger, faster and smarter. They are preferred partners for Nosferatu even if they are sometimes looked down upon for having human blood.

None of the species were very popular in the Wizarding world, even the newer more accepting British Ministry. After the Second Blood War, as they were calling it, Harry had not gone on to be an Auror but actually furthered his education. He had taken his NEWTs before leaving England to learn and explore. He found both knowledge and treasures. Sometimes he would spend months in places sometimes a year or more.

His personal relations changed as well before he left. Ron had become somewhat leery of him along with Ginny. Arthur and Molly had tried not to treat him differently but the times he visited The Burrow were slightly awkward. Hermione, Fleur and Bill had stuck by him alongside Neville and Luna. Bill became a sort of older brother and teacher to him. Luna and he had a passionate fling but never really declared it a relationship. Luckily Bill knew a vampire friend that helped him through the changes his inheritance brought.

Harry had come a long way from the confused and easily led youth who defeated Voldemort. He had actually grown with help from good food and magic alongside his creature inheritance. While not as tall as his once best mate Ron who stood four inches over six feet Harry was only a few inches shorter than him. His shoulders had broadened and he had put on quite a bit of muscle, giving him a surprisingly solid body under his armor. Plus his strength was not only physical but mystical as well.

Harry did not stop at repairing and improving his body but also worked to expand his mind. He had sought out Masters of many different disciplines, becoming a Master in many of them himself. He devoured knowledge like a man dying of hunger. Defensive Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Dueling, Enchanting, Light Magic, Grey Magic, Spell Creation, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Shamanism, Druidism, Healing, Warding, Curse Breaking, Potions, Divination and Alchemy.

His thirst for knowledge and power had surprised even himself as he had been a rather lackluster student outside of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms in his Hogwarts years. He didn't even limit himself to so called "good" magic. He also studied the Dark Arts, Necromancy, Soul Magic, and Blood Magic. He was singularly responsible for producing and publishing many counters to these dark and dangerous magicks and inventing new uses for others. He traveled the world discovering lost treasure and forgotten legends and magic.

He did not limit himself to magical disciplines either. He learned many muggle subjects as well. Law, Philosophy, Business, Psychology, Economics, Metallurgy, Sociology, History, Biology, Chemistry, Computer Programming, Construction, Fine Arts, Carpentry, Culinary Art and even Medicine. He learned many different martial arts, sword fighting, staff fighting, knife throwing and fighting, boxing, kick boxing, archery, hunting, survival training, riding, driving, surfing and snowboarding. He even learned how to develop his own wines, alcohol and tobaccos.

A couple of years earlier Harry had grown bored and had signed up as a mercenary for the ICW. He spent most of his time tracking down dark uprisings, kidnappings, out of control magical creatures and rising Dark Lords. In return he was given training, weapons and a _lot_ of money.

Harry's battle robes and armor had been heavily enchanted, capable of stopping spells, swords and even bullets. His sword was of Dwarven make. It had been gifted to him by the Dwarves for his help in saving several Dwarven clans during the evacuation of their city in the south. They had presented him it at a banquet in his honor along with his full set of armor made of Dark Iron. An armor that became nigh invulnerable to magic. The spells integrated into it had to be introduced during the forging of the dark armor.

The long sword was a masterwork. Up and down the blade were two lines of runes. The pommel had several jewels set into it, the largest at the pommel, a large sapphire. They stored magic that he could absorb if his reserved ever ran low and could be used as a cruder secondary focus. The runes made it so the blade would never dull, was extra sharp, need cleaning nor would it ever break. The dagger he kept visible was actually goblin made, gifted to him in perpetuity for the betrayal of Griphook and his defeat of Voldemort. He had had it impregnated with basilisk venom like Gryffindor's sword had been just in case.

"Why do you fight for them?" Gildert hissed through bloody teeth. "They would revile you and treat as if you are a freak."

A smirk tugged at Harry's lips.

"I do not do it for them." Harry drawled. "I do it for the innocents but mostly for the money. My job pays extremely well."

Gildert chuckled.

"At least you're truthful and pragmatic."

"Oof." Harry grunted as he was blasted through the stone wall more out of shock than any pain.

His battle robes protected him from the blunt force of being sent through a three foot thick wall. He forced himself to focus to send two trios of vicious looking wolves after the fleeing wizard. From the scream he heard they had to have injured him before he heard the noises of canine pain and the sound and scent of splashing of blood and other body matter.

" _Nontedae Esquisae Vartitarum –_ "

Harry heard as he walked into the room. What he saw gave him a slight chill down his back. There was an arch similar to the one in the Department of Mysteries that had claimed the life of his godfather Sirius Black. Instead of a fluttering red one this one appeared to be filled with a fluctuating red light.

 _'Tussio Praefoco!'_ Harry cast silently.

Gildert choked in the middle of his chant and started to cough. A wave of his wand released him from the curse before he was swiftly disarmed by Harry.

A look of fear came to Gildert's face.

"No! You fool!" Gildert screamed throwing himself away from the area. "Do you have any idea what you have done! You've destabilized the portal!"

Harry's attention was brought forcibly to the light inside of the arch. It was flashing angrily before it turned violet. A fierce wind was quickly picking up. Harry watched as loose stone and other small pieces of debris on the floor began vibrating before being pulled towards the portal. Harry quickly wandlessly summoned the grimore he had been sent for from the pedestal next to Gildert and stuck it in his Mokeskin pouch before grabbing a nearby pillar.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as the wind and pulling increased. He could feel it trying to pull him in. Ahead of his Gildert had grabbed the pedestal with his arms.

"How do you stop this thing?" Harry growled.

"It cannot be stopped now Potter!" Gildert yelled. "Your interruption and disarming me saw to that!"

Harry tried to quickly apparate away but was bounced back by wards. Tapping his family ring he tried to activate the portkey built in to take him home. It would normally work even across the world.

"That isn't going to work Potter! I have warded against it!" Gildert screamed before laughing insanely. "I may die but you'll die with me!"

"You first arsehole." Harry muttered before blasting the pedestal causing Gildert to scream as he was pulled towards the portal. He screamed in agony as he was pulled inside. Harry heard ominous cracking above him. Looking up Harry saw the a large crack forming in the pillar.

Harry launched a repair spell but it was too late. With a groaning crack the pillar came loose from the ceiling.

"Argh!" Harry yelled as he was pulled towards the pillar. Thinking quickly he conjured several spiked chains to hold him to the floor. All of his surroundings were groaning and cracking, debris being pulled into the portal.

Calling the Elder Wand from it's holster he worked faster than he ever had before, casting several protective charms over himself. He hoped with their addition and the power of the wand he would be protected from what had so pained the other wizard.

"Sh –"

* * *

"it!" Harry yelled as he was thrown about inside of the portal. There was a brief sensation of flying before he his solid ground with a grunt and a sharp exhale as the air was driven from his lungs. Harry panted as he laid on the ground before groaning and pushing himself up.

"Ow."

Darkness was all around him with a small amount of light being given off by some strangely growing lichen. Luckily he could see with his nightvision which caused the shadows to look like grayed areas instead of all encompassing darkness. He appeared to be underground or maybe even in a cave system. Smelling a new stench he turned around. There hissing and popping on the ground was the heavily burnt corpse of his target, recognizable only by part of his robe and clumps of hair.

"At least he's dead." Harry muttered before banishing it away from him. Cooked human did _not_ smell good even to those without enhanced senses like his own.

He was especially glad now that he had had the forethought to raise his protections even if it left him slightly drained. Better tired than dead. Even if it hadn't killed him it looked like it was extremely painful by the way Gildert's mouth had still been open in a scream of agony. Shaking his head he flicked his wand causing the Earth to swallow up the other wizard's remains. He could at least give the man a burial.

 _Buried here without acknowledgment, unremembered._

Stretching he grimaced at his sore muscles. Looks like he would need to find somewhere to bunk down for the night. He quickly found a small cave which he explored and found relatively empty. A few wards chased off any vermin and would keep them and anything else harmful out, ignoring his little hideaway. A flick of his wand before dragging it upwards caused the stone floor to rise up, shutting off the cave except for a few holes for air.

A wave caused it to turn transparent on his side so he would know if anyone was outside before he lowered it. Opening a pouch on his belt he pulled out a shrunken trunk the size of a deck of cards. Luckily he kept most of his things on his person nowadays. A tap of his wand had it turned back into a full sized metal multi-compartment trunk. Opening it he pulled out a tent. It was no ordinary tent however, it was a wizard tent. A tap of his wand had it expanding into a full sized tent, stakes sinking deeply into the ground.

 _Bigger on the inside._ Harry smirked as he stepped inside.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hearing a chittering sound Harry whirled around. His brows rose in shock as he saw an ant the size of a dog scuttling towards him.

"What the fuck!" Harry cursed.

The animal sped up as it spotted him. Harry clearly got that it didn't want to cuddle as it clicked it's pincers several times. A thin line of magic flew towards it cutting off it's legs. Keening it kept trying to make it's way towards him. A quick spell and it fell completely to the ground, laying still.

"How the hell did an ant get this big?" Harry muttered. Waving his wand he cast several charms over it.

"A virus?" Harry brows rose in surprise. The ants body had traces of an odd virus throughout it's entire body.

* * *

 _Homenum Revelio!_ Harry thought. A smile came to his face when he didn't sense any humans within miles of the settlement. Harry raised a brow at a rusted sigh that read:

 _ _Welcome to Stormhaven__

 _ _Pop.: 13,000__

 _ _Home of the Stormcrows__

While the roads were potmarked and had chunks missing many of the houses and businesses were in relatively good shape.

Picking the house he liked best, a nice two story house with a in-ground pool and an attached garage, Harry set to work. His first action was to scan the house for any humans or critters. Luckily it came back free of anything. Next he started chanting, wand pointed at the ground. Slowly he lifted the wand causing two foot thick stone walls to rise up around the yard and part of the others on either side. The only opening was two wooden gates, one on the front and one in the back.

He unlocked the front door with a quick unlocking charm and walked inside. The air was stale and musty and Harry could smell mold and decay. There was a broken down couch and two recliners that originally had been blue but were now a muddy brown color. A flat-screen TV sat on a stand with what looked like a DVD player below it. Several shelves sat around the room holding clutter and a wide range of objects.

Harry waved his wand through the air. Dirt, blood and debris vanished or returned to their place. Worn down and torn carpet became thick and plush. Wall paper regained color and repaired itself, wood regained it's shape and polished itself. The couch and two recliners snapped back together, fabric cleaning itself and cushions inflating. The TV popped on and started playing a western movie.

Turning towards the windows he banished the boards nailed across them to the garage along with the nails. He repaired and cleaned the windows before he cast a one way transparency charm on them. He would be able to see outside perfectly clear but no light or sound would escape outside and the inside would appear to still be damaged and abandoned. Waving his wand again the air took on the faint odor of peaches.

"That's better." Harry said, inhaling deeply.

Walking into the kitchen he repeated himself. Of course the sink, lights and fridge didn't work. Luckily Harry didn't have to be connected to any utilities for anything to work. Harry thanked any Deity listening for runes. Witches and wizards very rarely hooked their homes up to public utilities unless they lived in the muggle world fully. Runes were the answer. They allowed witches and wizards to have continuous fresh water, gas and showers that were always the perfect temperature and to keep food fresh for however long was needed.

As for lighting well Harry didn't really like gas lamps or torches. Luckily there were spells that allowed lighting just as bright and clean as electrical lights. They had been invented by a muggleborn tired of having inconsistent lighting from torches. With a bit of spell work the charm could be connected to a light switch.

Soon enough he had fresh, clean, cold and hot water flowing out of his sink. The refrigerator hummed gently and clear, bright light shown down. A couple of spells had the kitchen table and chairs turning from metal to wood with cushioned seats. He had always found metal to be impersonal. He liked natural furniture better.

Harry made his way to the bathroom, repairing it the same way as the kitchen. Walking towards the stairs he vanished the carpet on them leaving plain wooden stairs. He cleaned them before he sanded and polished them followed by reinforcing them. There were five rooms upstairs.

Four of which each had beds, dressers and chest of drawers. The Master Suite was the largest with a big closet and a large bathroom. The last room upstairs had been been converted into an office. Harry cleaned, repaired and shrunk the furniture he didn't plan to use. He had his own furniture and blankets in his trunk that he would use.

* * *

Opening the garage he grinned as he saw a pair of large motorcycles sitting inside. They were silver in color with black seats and wide handle bars. The entire thing was sitting in some kind of charging station. The computer on nearby bench flickered briefly before Harry slammed his fist on it causing it to start up with a hum.

It was password protected but luckily the password was taped to the screen. Bringing up informed on the bike revealed it to be a Harley Davidson Spitfire made in 2068. It could reach speeds of over two hundred miles per hour and was run by microfusion cells. The best thing about it was that it could be recharged with a solar charger as long as the core was intact. Flicking through the manual he memorized everything about it.

Walking over to the nearest one he tried to fire it up but it didn't start. Looking inside he saw the fuel cells were completely depleted. Luckily he saw a couple more packs on a shelf nearby. Sliding the lever beneath it popped the depleted cells out and he slid the new ones in. The motorbike hummed and growled. Revving it up the bike roared like an angry bear. A wicked smile came to Harry's face and a devilish glint came to his eyes. With a few runes he could really make something of these.

* * *

Harry ducked causing the bullet to miss him and ricochet against a nearby car. Scowling he summoned the one that tried to shoot him causing the man to scream shrilly as he plummeted to his death. Another charm caused the bypass to buck beneath the other two sending them over the side to join their compatriots. Harry stretched his senses out and felt one still alive before using the revealing charm. Nothing else coming up he stood from his crouch and walked towards his attackers bodies.

Harry scowled darkly and sighed as he looked at the two dead people. Two people who barely looked to be out of their teens. Stupid shits shouldn't have tried to kill him. They were clearly high on something as all of their eyes were bloodshot and their skin flushed. Blood pooled around their bodies. Harry saw one of them holding a rusty knife while the other held a beaten up 9mm pistol.

Hearing movement to the side his eyes cut towards the only one still alive. It was a woman who appeared to be in his twenties. Her hair was bright orange in color and shaved on one side. She was wearing leather pants, a dirty black tank top and a sun bleached leather jacket with spikes on it.

She was shakily holding her 10mm pistol and trying to aim it his way. However her hands were shaking too bad as she grimaced from the pain. It was no wonder as she had a piece of jagged metal sticking out of her arm and a broken leg. Harry absentmindedly summoned the gun to his hand. The woman's eyes went wide and her skin whitened.

"Shit man, shit." The woman whimpered as she tried to crawl away.

"You're not going to be able to get away so you might as well stop." Harry told her before freezing her in place when she ignored him.

"You, you're one of them." She whispered fearfully.

"You will tell me what I want to know then I may heal you." Harry said before freezing her in place. He reached out with his Telepathy and entered her mind. Years worth of memories flashed through his mind. It seemed a few hundred years earlier a deadly virus had been released by a terrorist organization.

The virus had ripped through the world's population, killing many quickly. Some however were changed, becoming feral rotten people called ghouls. While some Ghouls retained there minds many were feral and would attack anybody. Others grew into large grotesque humanoids who lost most of their intelligence and were quite violent. Humans were not the only beings mutated though. Many animals died or grew larger and fiercer as well.

Survivors built underground bunkers, retreating underground to live away from the virus. Unfortunately there was not enough room for all to live beneath ground. Before retreating they released nuclear warheads to destroy the mutated beings and hopefully kill the virus. They hoped to one day return to a world cleansed and to be able to live on the surface. Nuclear fallout infected the land and caused a new ice age, one that was relatively mild, that lasted for three hundred and fifty years before it began retreating. Surviving humans and animals on the surface were forced to migrate southward in order to survive. Many died further reducing the population.

No one knew the world's population anymore but it was only about a hundred and twenty years before that people started moving back above ground. Nature was slowly but surely recovering but animals and people caught above ground had further mutated making them more dangerous.. Humans had started to rebuild. They formed walled cities where life was, while not the lap of luxury, better and safer than the outside which was more like the Wild West of old stories. Old technologies were being rediscovered and industry was beginning to rise again.

Several years after people started recolonizing incidents started popping up. Rumors of people with powers. There were several mysterious deaths and disappearances. People suddenly appearing and disappearing. Harry realized that where ever he had ended up witches and wizards were still around.


	31. Xander in the Fallout 1

Disclaimer- I don't own BTVS, Harry Potter or Fallout. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Spells_ "

" _Foreign Languages"_

* * *

He heard quiet rustling as he woke up. For several seconds he didn't remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in Africa and his knife sliding through the throat of a demon worshiping Shaman before there was a flash of light and searing pain. Xander kept perfectly still, keeping his breathing even. As the footsteps came closer he waited before pouncing. His arm went around the person's throat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Xander demanded, releasing the pressure just enough so the person could speak.

There was a nervous gulp.

"I'm Doctor Rory Mitchell, most people call me Doc Mitchell, some Prospectors found you unconscious outside of town and brought you to my clinic." The man said holding his hands out away from his body. "Could you let me go please?"

Xander released him and stepped back away from him. The old man cleared his throat, rubbing it slightly. Doc Mitchell was an older man who appeared to be in his fifties. He was about half a foot shorter than Xander with a slightly hunched back that hinted at him being a little taller in his youth. His white hair had long ago retreated to a 'U' ring around his head. He had blue eyes and a white mustache. His overalls and black gloves were well used but sturdy.

"Can you tell me your name?" Doc Mitchell asked.

Xander stared at him hard before he saw the man's sincerity.

"My name is Alexander Harris." Xander answered.

"Do you know how you got out in the desert son?" Doc Mitchell asked, pulling out a pen light to shine in his eyes.

Xander shook his head.

"No idea Doc." Xander said turning to look at a poster before he looked sideways at the old Doctor. "Was – was anyone else found with me?"

Doc Mitchell blinked in surprise.

"No." He said. "They made no mention of anyone else."

Xander flinched slightly before frowning. Sighing he shook his head. He would have to find his team later.

"Well let's me have a look at you son." Doc Mitchell said, waving towards the hospital bed. "I want to make sure I didn't miss anything in my earlier evaluation now that you're awake."

* * *

Xander looked through his supplies. He had his wallet, Maglite LED flashlight with backup solar charger, his Beretta M9, three spare clips of ammo, some glow sticks, flint, first-aid kit, his multi-tool, his ax, machete, pouch, his body armor, binoculars, compass, brass knuckles, and his K-Bar. His shotgun and uzi were missing along with his battle ax. He frowned he had really liked that ax. He had taken it from the stash of a War Lord.

"Look's like you got some good gear from before the War." Doc Mitchell said.

"What war?" Xander asked confused.

"The Nuclear war." Doc Mitchell replied.

"What nuclear war?" Xander asked confused. "I don't know anything about a nuclear war."

Doc Mitchell's eyes rose in surprise before he shook his head.

"Oh dear I think you are going to need to do some reading." Doc Mitchell said before he paused and peered at Xander closer. "You can read yes?"

Xander offered him a scathing look.

"Of course I can." He growled.

Doc Mitchell held up his hands.

"Sorry but I had to ask." The older man said before standing up.

Walking to a nearby wall he pulled down a picture revealing a safe. Moving in front of it to block the view he entered his password. Reaching inside he picked up something and seemed to weigh it up and down in his hand before turning around. Xander watched in interest as Doc Mitchell put what looked like a gauntlet mixed with a leather glove down on the table.

"What's that?" Xander asked.

"This is a Pip-Boy lad. One of the greatest technologies ever developed by the human race." Doctor Mitchell answered moving to sit beside him before he handed the gauntlet to Xander. "It's a computer and storage device. It's completely water and EM proof. Hell those things can go through an explosion with barely a scratch. They were built to last."

Xander blinked. It was surprisingly light but he could somehow tell that it was also quite sturdy. It made with of a dull greenish-grey metal with leather mixed in. The most prominent feature was the screen, which took up most of the visible space, and beneath it were three buttons, labeled "STATS", "ITEMS", and "DATA" in big bold letters. To the left of the screen was a dial, a knob, and near the top was what looked like a Geiger counter. Underneath the screen and out of the way were the two latches that opened and closed the device, so you could put it on and it wouldn't simply slide off your arm when it locked. On a golden plate it said _PIP-BOY 4000 Series_.

"Go ahead and put it on." Doc Mitchell encouraged him.

Xander slid the Pip-Boy on his left arm and blinked as it sealed tight on his arm with a hum and a tingly sensation that went up his arm. It was a surprisingly comfortable fit. The Pip-Boy beeped before a green screen was illuminated. Lifting it up Xander saw it was on his STATS page. It showed an outline of his body with each limb having a full bar next to it. His blood-pressure and heart rate were displayed along with a heart monitor like in the hospitals. There was even a counter for radiation, the date, the time and the temperature.

"It'll monitor all your biological functions and can detect anything foreign in your blood. It will also keep track of how radiation your body has absorbed. It will also be able to administer first aid if you desire. The Pip-Boy also functions as a storage device, and this is by far one of it's best features. It'll provide you a list of every item stored inside." Doc Mitchell informed him before he cleared his throat. "It will break down items safely and store them as code. To bring them back out you only need to select them. With this you can carry hundreds of pounds without actually having to do it yourself physically. There is a repair program that allows you to combine similar damaged items and combine them to form a newer, better item."

Doc Mitchell coughed before he took a swig from a bottle of whiskey sitting next to him.

"In the Data Section is where it really shines as well. In it is a map of the world updated by a satellite still in orbit, a local map that fills itself in as you explore, has built in friend or foe radar, a hard drive for storing data, video and audio files, a radio which will pick up local stations and a computer hacking program that only gets better the more you use it." He continued. "In combat it also has a program called V.A.T.S. which injects a small amount of energy into your body slowing your perceptions and speeding up your reflexes so you can choose your shots more accurately. It also has a search function that lets you scan things and if it's in the archives it will tell you what it is. And last but not least...the Pip-Boy has it's own flashlight."

Xander chuckled at the Doctor's joke at the end. Still Xander stared in awe at the Pip-Boy.

"Wow." Xander said. "S-Surely you want something for it."

Doc Mitchell waved it off.

"Take it lad." He said. "It's a spare and I would feel better that it is being used instead of gathering dust and that it will help you."

"Thanks Doc." Xander grinned.

Doc Mitchell quickly showed him how to work it before directing him to the DATA section.

"I have this loaded with all kinds of books that have been helpful over the years. Books on history, fighting, the military, weapon maintenance, computer hacking, lock picking, cooking and even medicine."

The Doc showed him how to flip through the different sections and even how to change the font, color and screen color.

"You'll need to read the history section but that can wait for later lad." Doc Mitchell said, clapping his on the shoulder. "I'll show you to the Prospector Saloon where we can get a fine meal whipped up by the owner Trudy. My treat Alexander."

* * *

Stepping inside he found saw a good sized room with a pool table with balls and pool sticks sitting on the table. An old fashioned looking Jukebox was pumping out a soft tune. Following the Doctor to the next room he saw a bar with stools in front and several empty tables. The woman behind the bar was tall and slender dark red hair that hung down to the back of her neck. Keen and intelligent green eyes took him in. She was wearing a floral patterned dress with a knitted sweater over it. Xander guessed her to be in her late twenties, early thirties at the best.

"Welcome to the Prospector Saloon." The woman smiled. "I'm Trudy. Owner, bartender, cook and Mayor of this here town."

"Alexander Harris." Xander introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Where's Sunny and Cheyenne?" Doc Mitchell asked her. "I didn't see them in the lounge."

"She headed over to Primm to sell some of her extra Gecko meat and hides." Trudy replied. "Now what can I get for you Rory? Mr. Harris?"

"How bout some supper." Doc Mitchell told her. "I'll take a bottle of beer with mine."

"Sunset Sarsaparilla for me thanks." Xander told her.

"How would like your steak Mr. Harris?" Trudy asked.

"Please call me Xander and medium rare please." Xander replied.

She flashed Xander a smile.

"Sure thing Xander." She said before walking into the kitchen. Soon enough the sound and smell of cooking meat could be heard and smelt.

"What's is she cooking?" Xander asked quietly. His enhanced senses could tell that the meat wasn't beef or pork.

"Gecko." Doc Mitchell replied, as he lit up a cigarette. "The radiation mutated them in large aggressive beasts. They're about four to five feet tall and some can breath fire. As dangerous as they can be in packs they're the most plentiful source of meat around and are quite tasty."

Xander was a littler leery but decided to give it a try. A meal was a meal in his mind. Whilst living in Africa you ate what was put in front of you and you learned to eat a lot of weird things. It was about survival. What you eat might not taste good but as long as it keeps you alive then you'll survive.

Twelve minutes later Trudy came out and set a large plate with generous portions in front of him. Gecko steak cooked medium rare, diced fried potatoes with onions and mushrooms and a large, dark roll. A cold bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla was set next to it. Breathing in Doc Mitchell sighed happily before handing over twenty caps for Xander and his meals.

"Thanks Doc." Xander said causing the Doctor to nod with his mouth full.

Picking up his fork and knife Xander dug in. The Gecko steak was fairly large and thick but it was also juicy and fairly tender. The taste was different from a normal steak but it wasn't bad. Either way food was food and this was surprisingly good food. Taking a sip of his drink he hummed with appreciation. It was sweet with a spicy tingle with a hint of mint as well. Overall he decided he rather liked it.

* * *

Slipping the key in the door lock he unlocked the door. He had decided to rent one of the homes behind the pub from Trudy in exchange for ten caps a night. The Doc was nice enough to put him up but Xander needed some distance at the moment. Walking inside the smell of sweat, dust and mustiness hit. Grimacing he flipped the switch. The light blinked flickered a couple of times before they stayed lit. Closing the door he made sure the curtains were closed.

Xander pulled out what looked like a stick from his sleeve. Something very few people knew was that Xander was actually a wand carrying, broom riding wizard. Though he proffered not to ride a broom. He had never been a power house like some wizards but he didn't really need to be. Xander's greatest ability was that he was able to manipulate and create his own spells. He pulled out a small slate made of stone from his pocket.

Tapping the slate with his wand caused it to light up. Xander waited, holding his breath and hoping against hope. Over the next few minutes the slate flashed seven times. Xander bit his fist as tears of relief gathered in his eyes. His team was here and safe. Drying his eyes with a sniff he reached into his Moke-Skin pouch and pulled out the book he needed. It was slightly battered with a blue hardback cover with silver lettering.

 _1001 House Hold Spells, Charms and Runes Anyone Needs to Know!_

Little charms like these had always amused and intrigued Xander. Wizards had come up with so many ways of doing things with magic so they didn't have to do them physically. Flipping through it he quickly refreshed his memory on several charms. Waving his wand he cleaned the walls, carpet, beds and bedding. Another wave of his wand had the air smelling faintly of peaches. Sliding his wand back in it's holster he sat down and made himself comfortable in his chair. Opening up his Pip-Boy he slid it the Data Section before looking for the history books uploaded.

Two hours later Xander's arm dropped as he tried to process what he had read. A massive war with China followed by nuclear war that wiped out a majority of the population, mutated some humans and animals caught in the fallout.

 _What the fuck?_ Xander thought, his head falling into his hands. _I so don't need this shit._

He had only had two months left in Africa before he was due back in England. Now he was here in this wasteland version of the United States. A United States bombed to fuck and back.

* * *

The next morning Xander forced himself out of bed to take a shower before getting dressed. Making sure he had everything he locked the door before making his way to the saloon to hand in the key and have some breakfast. He hadn't really been able to see much of anything last night but looking around him he saw that nature was starting to take back the world. The grass was green and thick with patches of weeds and shrubs. Not something he thought to see in the desert but then again the desert wasn't as hot and dry as he thought it would be either. Thirty minutes later he was in Doc Mitchell's house and saying his goodbyes.

"Thank you for your help Doc." Xander said.

"Well lad I can't in good conscience send you out into the world without being at least slightly prepared. Here's some supplies for you." Doc Mitchell said as he set down a wooden box of supplies before emptying it on the table. "I can tell you're a good young man in need of some help and it's my duty as a Doctor to help those in need."

Laid out was a box of cartridges with .10mm stamped on the front, five of the Stimpaks the Doctor had told him about. The stuff was an amazing healing medicine that worked akin to magic, fixing and healing a wound quickly and efficiently. There was five skinny syringes of Med-X which was used as a potent painkiller, three pouches of Rad-Away which lowered a person's radiation level, a bottle of Rad-X which boosted a person's resistance to radiation, rubber tubing and a packet of needles. The Doc took the time to show Xander proper doses and how to apply everything when it was needed. For food he was giving Xander three meals of Mac&Cheese, a box of Snack Cakes, a baggie full of Mole-Rat jerky, two tins of Salisbury Steak, a tin of mashed potatoes, three big bottles of purified water and a couple of bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla.

"How is it that all this food survived this long?" Xander asked amazed. Food in his time sure the hell didn't last that long.

"They discovered a way to package food way back when." Doc Mitchell told him. "As long as it's sealed the inside is good for centuries and it even tastes good. I know the NCR rediscovered the process so we are getting more supplies in the world."

"Wow." Xander muttered.

The last thing he handed Xander was a slightly beat up but well maintained .10mm pistol, a holster and a pouch of caps.

"There's two hundred caps in there son." Doc Mitchell said. "I want you to have it on me."

"Surely you're not giving all this to me for free." Xander protested slightly.

Doc Mitchell stared at him before he nodded to himself.

"If you feel the need to pay me back in future you can pay what you can, when you can. I'd even take medical supplies instead of caps." He said grudgingly. "But it's not really necessary lad."

"I promise I won't forget this Doc." Xander swore, shaking his hand firmly.

"Good luck out there lad." Doc Mitchell said, offering a small smile. _I hope the Mojave is kinder to you than most._

Xander left the house before finding a convenient out of the way area to count his caps. Two hundred caps was the extent of his money aside from some gold and silver coins he had been paid in Africa. Luckily he was a wizard and a wizard never need be poor. Xander waved his wand over the caps casting a duplication charm, making sure that each cap was slightly different. The last thing he wanted was someone to _know_ he was making counterfeit caps.

By the time he was done he had forty thousand caps in white, red, green, blue and black. Twenty went his Moke-Skin pouch, a present from a friend, while the other twenty thousand went into his Pip-Boy. It chimed showing him that he now had twenty thousand one hundred and eighty-five caps

* * *

 **GOODSPRINGS GENERAL STORE**

The proprietor was a man who appeared to be in his thirties with dark brown hair and beard wearing overalls and a cloth bag slung across his body.

"Hello I'm Chet." He said. "You lookin' to buy some supplies?"

"Yeah." Xander nodded. "Doc Mitchell said I could get some here. What do you have?"

Chet showed him around a bit before stopping at a section labeled 'AMMO'.

"We have regular ammo and surplus ammo." Chet said seeing the questioning look on his face he explained. "Surplus is easier to produce but inferior in quality."

"What makes surplus ammo inferior?" Xander had to ask, peering at the bullets while scratching his chin. He really needed to shave.

Chet perked up. He really enjoyed talking about guns and ammo.

"It's all about quantity over quality. I can make a lot more surplus with my supplies than regular ammo. Trouble is, you'll be cleaning and fixing your gun a lot more than usual when you use those kinds of bullets. They aren't as finally made and made have odd spots on them."

Xander nodded and moved on. He found a suit of leather armor he liked that he thought he could combine with his own body armor. He also grabbed another two boxes of .10mm ammo. Walking over to the grocery section Xander bought several cans of meatloaf, a bottle of sunflower oil, a can of peaches, pears, spaghetti and meatballs, and Chicken Alfredo. He also grabbed several tins of mashed potatoes, five tins of bread in a tin, a box of flour, a couple boxes of cereal called sugar bombs, a two pound bag of salt, a can of black pepper, and a can of chili paste. Opening the groaning refrigerator he found several glass milk bottles, several small tubs and a couple of baskets filled with tan baseball sized eggs.

"What are these?" Xander asked.

Chet bustled over.

"The milk and butter is from a Brahmin and the eggs come from a Tira bird. They are sort of reptilian birds a little smaller than a motorbike." Chet answered. "I'd offer you some of the meat but it sold out almost as soon as I got it. I'm told that it tastes quite similar to chicken. I have some Gecko steaks though."

Xander decided to buy six of the eggs, five steaks, a tub of butter and a bottle of milk.

"Your total is one hundred and eighty-five caps." Chet said.

Selecting his bank app Xander typed in the amount which appeared with a flash on the counter. After he counted it Chet let Xander put everything into his Pip-Boy. His business done Xander decided to have breakfast at the Saloon before he left town.

* * *

Xander's sharp ears heard the _'pop'_ of a gun before he saw it hit the dirt in front of him. Twitching he cast a charm on his eyes that allowed his eyes to zoom in like binoculars while walking away from his previous position. Two men in rough looking clothes were walking down the road towards him. Pursing his lips he apparated further ahead causing one of the men he appeared next to stumble backwards. Before either of them could react he hit both of them with a piercing curse in the foreheads, blowing their brains out the back of their heads. Xander grimaced but pushed his disgust away.

Rocks falling on the ground pulled his attention away from the downed form. Hidden in the rock face was metal door and some concrete painted to blend in. Above it on the edge of a hill was a tall man wearing leather armor and carrying a rifle

"Hey what are you –" The man said before Xander's summoning charm pulled his boots out from under his feet and dragged him to the ground. The man hit the ground with bone breaking force and a snap. Xander grimaced as he saw that the man's neck was broken.

Kneeling down Xander rustled through the two stunned men's clothes. He found a slightly beat up .10mm gun like his own, a box of rounds for it, several pieces of some kind of jerky, a slightly rusty knife, a whetstone, a pack of gum, several empty syringes and forty caps. He also took their clothes which he quickly cleaned and repaired. Xander cast a cleaning and sterilizing charm on the syringes before placing them in his inventory. He grinned as the green light shown over them and they broke down, being sucked inside of his Pip-Boy.

He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing that. He cast a repairing and oiling charm on the gun and knife making them appear to be brand new, which they now were before he added them and everything else to his inventory. Getting up he dusted off his pants before walking towards the other man. Rolling the other man over he searched him too.

Xander found a .9mm pistol, two boxes of ammo, what looked like a handful of inhalers with injectors, a couple of packs of cigarettes, a beat up Zippo lighter. He also carried a knife and three Stimpaks. Xander used a charm to strip the man's set of man's armor off before hitting it with a couple of cleaning and repair charms. His clothes and boots met the same fate leaving him in his boxers which Xander wasn't going to take. Xander figured that good clothes would be in limited supply and someone would be more than likely to buy what he didn't keep for himself.

He repaired and oiled the weapons he got off the third guy before they went into his inventory. The biggest surprise he got was the man was wearing a Pip-Boy! It appeared to be a slightly older model but perfectly serviceable. Just as he reached down to pry it off his own Pip-Boy beeped.

 _'Pip-Boy detected. Downloading all available data.'_

He watched as a bar slid across the screen as it downloaded the information from the other man's Pip-Boy. It chimed softly when it was done. Xander reached down and undid the other man's Pip-Boy and slid it into his Moke-Skin pouch. No use in letting it go to waste. Opening the DATA section of his Pip-Boy Xander saw that his map had filled out quite a bit. Scrolling to the notes section he found several diary entries.

 _June 6th, 2279_

 _Overheard some rumors talking about a military bunker no one has been able to find before. According to rumors it's full of supplies, guns and ammo. The only reason it hasn't been raided yet is because no one can find it._

 _-Miguel Sanchez_

 _July 7th, 2279_

 _More rumors about the bunker. Heard the NCR is sniffing around for it as well. Not on my watch. That bunker will be mine._

 _-Miguel Sanchez_

 _August 11th, 2280_

 _I have found the location of the hidden bunker. Got the information off some NCR trooper who was looking for it. I killed him of course. Even luckier he had the access codes for the door. There would have been no way in without them. Nobody in the gang is good with computers. It's located near Primm in the hills. I and they boys will start heading that way._

 _-Miguel Sanchez_

 _February 19th, 2280_

 _I convinced Everette and Michael to turn to on the Boss with me. We'll get to the bunker and everything inside will be ours. Of course the best of the stuff will be mine but what these two morons don't know won't hurt them. We should get a large payday from this. I killed the Boss while the other two took out his closest two friends. I took this Pip-Boy as my prize._

 _-Samuel Johnson_

Stopping by the door he held his arm out towards the scanner and let the Pip-Boy do the work. The panel beeped several times before turning green. Stepping up to the door it opened itself with a grinding noise. Xander's brows rose in surprise. The lights flickered and shown in low light. Xander coughed in the stale air.

" _Homenum Revelio!_ " Xander muttered causing the charm's light to billow outwards.

When it came back with no pings he allowed himself to relax. Swishing his wand through the air he sent out an air freshening charm getting rid of the stale smell. Casting a charm a ball of light started hovering over his shoulder. He needed to find the main power panels. It took him twenty minutes of looking before he flipped it back on. It sputtered the first time before it started humming. Lights came back on and he could hear the fans beginning to run again cleaning the air. He sighed a little as he felt the air starting to cool. Wiping his forehead he headed back to the first room he had entered.

Looking at the walls his lips quirked slightly in a smile. Old posters hung on the wall proclaiming the righteousness of the American Cause against the Communist Chinese. On a whim Xander repaired several of them before rolling them up and putting them in his inventory.

Xander walked up to a row of tall metal filing cabinets and started opening them. Inside he found six bottles of fresh water, a box of .310mm ammo, a box of .10mm ammo, four bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla, a bundle of strange square batteries and a bottle of Nuka-Cola. Going through the front desk produced a set of keys, a .10mm pistol, another box of .10mm ammo, and an unopened bottle of whiskey. The label was faded but the seal had never been broken. Behind the desk was a First-Aid kit but one that was more advanced than any he had seen before.

Finding and pressing the lock button caused the case to open with a slight hiss. Inside was a bundle of five Stimpaks, a handful of syringes of Med-X, a bottle of Rad-X, a packet of fresh needles, a packet of scalpels, a packet of fresh syringes, four pouches of RadAway, gauze, rubber tubing, a pair of scissors and another booklet. Stashing everything away Xander walked over to the nearby computer and pushed the power button. He was thankful that the thing actually started booting up. Plugging his Pip-Boy into a nearby port it started hacking into it since he didn't have the password. Xander pulled of the map of the bunker. He blinked when saw there were two separate levels and the barracks was quite large.

Focusing on the Officer's Quarters Xander started walking down the hallway. The room was at the very end. Before he stopped in there he found the barracks for the soldiers. It was fairly large with sturdy metal bed frames with old matresses rolled up on most of them. Trash was scattered across the room but he found several goodies inside. Another 10mm handgun, several outfits including army fatigues, a set of leather armor, googles, a chess board with all the pieces, six unopened cartons of cigarettes, several packs of cigarettes of differing kinds, four decks of cards, a stack of several different magazines, three bottles of whiskey, a twelve pack of beer, two bottles of vodka, a couple baseball bats with balls and some baseball gloves. The weirdest thing he found was a Teddy Bear with a switchblade stuck in it, nailing it to the wall.

Unlocking the the Officer's Quarters Xander stepped inside. It was definitely more luxurious than barracks. It wasn't as large but it had a large full sized bed, carpeting, a couch, nightstands, wardrobes, a set of lockers, it's own private bathroom and shower and big footlocker at the end of the bed. Flinging a cleaning charm at the lights the room brightened considerably. Several cleaning and repairing charms later had the bed, bedding and carpet fresh and new.

Xander walked over to the desk, finding it unlocked. Opening one drawer he found a bottle of Scotch, a bottle of Vodka and a couple of glass tumblers. Wiping out the glass Xander broke the seal on the Scotch and poured himself a generous amount. Swirling his wand he conjured several ice cubes into it. Swirling it around he sipped at the drink, enjoying the burn down his throat.

"Mmm." He groaned.

It was better than anything his Dad had ever kept around the house. Opening another drawer he found a plastic card with the code 10-11-04-19 on it. Figuring it might be the safe code he entered it and the door unlocked with a hiss. Reaching inside he started pulled out the contents. There was a silver .44 Magnum Revolver with an extended mag, making it capable of holding twelve rounds instead of eight, and a black leather grip. Checking over the gun Xander unloaded it and put and it's clip on the desk. Behind where the revolver was were several boxes of ammo, several stacks of paper money and a key card.

Seeing nothing else Xander closed the safe and walked over to the lockers. Seeing a card reader Xander ran the key-card through it causing the light next to it to turn green and several tumblers unlocked themselves. Opening the first locker showed a set of armor the color of cream and olive green. Fingering it he didn't recognize the design. Raising his Pip-Boy he scanned it with his search finder.

 _Combat Armor, Reinforced Mark 2_

 _Combat Helmet, Reinforced Mark 2_

 _Combat Armor made by Markes & Danvers Armatures was said to be some of the best light armor in the military. This armor was a compromise between protection and mobility. The Reinforced Mark 2 series was the best of the best of this product allowing for even greater protection while not compromising mobility. The armor has built in sensors that keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature and it will adjust itself to fit the wearer._

In another double locker he found stacks of ammo cans with .357 magnum ammo and .44 Magnum ammo. The next locker revealed an action-lever rifle with wooden stock and silver body. It looked like a rifle from a Western movie.

 _The Remington Cowboy Repeater. This rifle hearkens back to the time of the Old West while packing some serious stopping power. This rifle has it where it needs it and is known for it's accuracy. This rifle takes .357 Magnum Ammo. It has been modified for a long tube increasing the ammunition capacity by four, a custom action to increase the rate of fire and has a maple stock to reduce weight._

Turning attention away from the lockers he walked over to the large footlocker as wide as the bed. The entire thing was made of metal with grooves on the outside. Like the lockers it had a card reader. Sliding the key-card through he typed in the second code he had found.

The footlocker hissed as it's seal was broken. Reaching inside Xander pulled out a black calf-length leather coat. Shaking it out Xander saw that it was in perfect condition. Even better it had several pockets both inside and on the outside. Laying it on the bed he looked back in the footlocker. A bottle of leather oil laid inside one of the pockets. The label claimed the coat could survive the elements, acting like a raincoat if it rained, and could keep the wearer warm or cool when needed. There was several bundles of money, a pair of holsters and a metal case. Opening the case revealed two nickle plated handguns with ivory grips. Four new clips were nestled inside the foam. Xander scanned the pistols with his Pip-Boy.

 _The Smith & Wesson Hammerhead 12.7mm Pistols. First produced in 2060._

 _The Hammerheads were the pistols of very lucky Military Officers. These pistols were based off the Swiss SIG-Sauer 14mm handgun re-chambered for 12.7mm ammunition. They offer serious stropping power while also being handy sized. Anyone at the end of this gun is going to know you mean business. Not as popular with everyone as they required specially made ammo and it's less than great accuracy. These guns have been modified for extended ammunition magazines that increase the original 7 to 12 bullets. The barrels have also been specially modified to increase range and accuracy._

Xander whistled. He knew a good looking gun when he saw it.

"Nice." He drawled.

Xander's eyes widened as he looked underneath where the case had been. A bottle of fine bourbon sat inside along with a four boxes of Cuban cigars and a pair of platinum cigar clippers.

"A goldmine." Xander whispered. He knew from his Uncle and television that Cuban cigars were the best in the world. These items would be especially valuable in this post Apocalyptic world.

Setting aside the cigars Xander pulled out the rest of footlockers contents. There were ten cases of fifty 12.7mm rounds, four extra-large cartons of Marlboro cigarettes, a pair of expensive looking silver framed sunglasses, an army knife with a sheath, leather combat boots, 3 pairs of sturdy pants, four shirts, gloves(one pair fingerless), two thin baklava, two leather belts, two new packages of socks and boxers and a leather cowboy hat. Also inside were waterproof matches, a compass, a set of snares, a two man vacuum sealed tent, sleeping bag, a map, a rain cloak, a flashlight, and a set of collapsible camping pots, pans, plates, cup, a metal bowl and utensils. The last thing was a sealed box.

Opening it he pulled out a large canteen. Blinking he wondered why it was sealed inside a box. Looking inside he found instructions. Xander grunted approvingly at what he read. According to the instructions the canteen would hold a liter of water, would pull water out of the air before purifying it and keeping it a cool temperature. While he could use spells to do the same with this he wouldn't have to.

Xander decided he like this place and was going to keep it as a safe-house. With some wards it would be a safe place he and the girls could store their things and even be a home if they wanted it to be. It would take some fixing up but he could make it habitable. Fresh water wouldn't be a problem as runes would solve it just like at Hogwarts.

Looking out the newly cleaned window he saw that it was getting late. Not wanting to be out after dark Xander started putting up some temporary wards up to keep others out and the outpost unnoticeable. He would do some permanent wards later.

* * *

Waking up the next day Xander stretched and groaned. Getting up he made his way down into the kitchen. Browsing through his book he found the charms he needed. A gentle wave of magic flowed through the room cleaning and disinfecting every surface before he set about fixing any problems.

Looking around he saw the rust that had been on the ovens, refrigerators and sink was gone leaving them shining and polished. Next waved his wand at stoves. It took him several tries before they each glowed a subtle blue. They would now have a continuous supply of gas even if they weren't connected to a line. He made sure they would only be supplied gas when they were on though. He liked explosions as much as the next healthy American man but he didn't want them in his new base.

Tapping the sink he engraved several strings of runes on it carefully, copied perfectly from the book. The sink would put out a continuous stream of fresh hot or cold water. A flick of his wand had it filling with hot water and soap. Another wave had several pots and pans floating over to scrub themselves clean followed by plates, glasses and utensils. Afterwards they rinsed themselves off before drying themselves with a towel and setting back in place.

Moving to the refrigerator he cast a couple of charms to it. It would be powered continuously and it would keep anything inside as perfect as the day it was put inside. Grabbing a couple of nearby wooden crates Xander waved his wand over them, combining them and forming them into a carrier for his Tira Bird Eggs. Placing one of the eggs inside he cast a duplication charm turning one into twenty. Selecting is inventory on his Pip-Boy he took out his bottle of Brahmin milk, tub of butter before he put the egg carrier into the fridge.

Grabbing a clean skillet Xander cracked open his tub of butter and added a healthy dollop to his skillet. Letting it heat up Xander pulled out another skillet and set it to heating inside of an oven. Next he pulled out one his Gecko steaks. Using magic he enlarged it to many times it's size.

With a wave of his wand the steak turned into thirty, extra thick steaks. Enlarging the paper packaging he enlarge it and cut it into sections to wrap up the steaks. Xander hit them with a weak sticking charm that would keep the wrapping from coming undone unless someone was trying to open it. Ten went into his inventory while the rest were placed in the fridge.

Placing one of his steaks on a plate he sprinkled both sides with salt before he cast a charm he had learned from a friend on the plate. A bubble appeared around the plate that sped up the time within. The charm was mostly used on food and could only be used on non-living things. Something he was happy about because he never wanted to be trapped in a bubble of time, aging prematurely. The charm would allow the steak to quickly absorb the salt to flavor the meat.

Taking out a couple of the Tira eggs he cracked them open into a bowl. The egg was quite large, probably the equivalent of three chicken eggs. He added a bit of Brahmin milk along with salt and pepper before he whisked them with a fork. Pouring the eggs in the hot pan he swirled them around.

Opening a can of _Bread in a Tin_ he poured it into a nearby bowl. Following the directions he poured a half a cup of hot water on it. He watched amazed as the powder sucked up the water and started inflating leaving a small loaf of bread about six inches across and eight inches long. A flick and a tap of his wand had the loaf splitting into even slices before he slid four into the toaster.

Slowly he took a bite of his eggs. He made a slight face before shrugging. They actually tasted quite similar to chicken eggs, if a little gamier. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers. He had eaten a lot worse in Africa. Still he was glad that he still had some goodies left over. With magic he could stretch them as long as he needed to.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Here it is. My own BTVS/Fallout story. I don't know what but I have always wanted to read a story with Xander sent to the Fallout series. This is one of my ideas. I know some people won't like that Xander is a wizard in this but this is my story I like Wizard!Xander. Not to worry though there will plenty of shoot outs and explosives used by Xander. He's not your typical wizard who ignores modern weapons.


	32. Harry Potter-Primordial

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any profit from this story.

Summary: How will the world deal with a adolescent God of Death and Life?

-Super!Grey!Harry

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry Potter had always been a strange child. Many people around Privet Drive would attest to this fact. Harry had no friends and had seemingly no desire for them either. The boy always seemed to be off in his own world. However strange he might be his teachers would admit that he was brilliant child. While he was slightly cold to those around him he was never cruel or malicious and would even help others if they asked for it.

What nobody else knew was just how different Harry was to them. Not just because he could manipulate magic either. Harry did not see the world the same way as everyone else. He saw not just the physical world but the metaphysical as well.

As far back as he could remember, and that was when he was placed with the Dursley's, he had been able to see the souls of others. He didn't know how he knew they were souls but the knowledge was almost instinctive to him. Like something he should have known but had always known and would always know. There was a lot of debate amongst people about whether animals and plants had a soul. Harry could attest with certainty that every living thing had a soul or at least a spirit. From the smallest ant up to humans. The closer something was to sentient the more powerful their soul or spirit.

Harry knew instinctively when someone was going to die. He had watched several times as both animals and humans died. In the beginning Harry didn't know if he could effect a person's death, whether he could save them or not. He had tested this out by saving a boy that was to be killed when a car was speeding down the street. Harry had literally felt the boy's fate change and sensed his new time of death after saving him.

All around him Harry saw spirits and ghosts every day. While others could not see them he could speak and interact with them. While intangible to others he could, if he desired, touch them. Some he helped to move on to the next life. A place he sensed but knew he would never go, at least not permanently. He knew but chose to ignore the fact that he didn't have a death date.

Other ghosts he destroyed with the dagger that had appeared in his hand when a ghost tried to attack him. He discovered that if a ghost lingered too long they could become violent ghosts known as a Poltegeist. Poltergeists didn't wish to leave the Earthly Plane. They wished to spread their misery and pain to others, especially the living. He knew that they could absorb other ghosts to add to their power to spread their hate and misery.

Harry avoided people as much as he could. Every one of their emotions were open to him and their thoughts constantly whispered to him, some louder than others. He avoided eye contact as much as possible as well. Harry, with the ability he called Soul Gaze, could see into a person's soul, making it impossible for them to decieve him. He was able to see everything they had ever done or experienced in their life and even turn it upon them if he chose. Doing so caused them great pain their soul and he even thought it could lead to them becoming comatose or insane. It only happened instinctively once but he could Soul Gaze people as many times as he desired.

It was a very intimate things as Harry knew them better than they had ever known themselves. He could see their hopes, their dreams, their crimes, their sorrows, their joys, their failures and their triumphs. None he had Gazed had ever been able to see into him very far but clearly whatever they had seen left them very shaken. They also knew, instinctively, that he somehow _knew_ them. Something nobody liked. They could lie to others, cloak themselves in lies and deception but not from him.

Harry knew the Dursley's both feared and hated him. Fortunately it had only taken a small demonstration of his power to cow them into treating him as they would a distant relation. He got his own room, decent furniture, clothes and food. Harry spent as little time as he could around them; preferring to spend it in a library or in the wilderness.

Another strange thing, but something that seemed perfectly normal to him, was that he never forgot anything. Harry had a perfect memory and a perfect recall. Something that led to him being bored at times as he couldn't reread a story he had enjoyed. He remembered every bit of it and their was simply no point. He also had yet to find any language he could not speak, read or write. Something he liked as it allowed him to enjoy more literature and music but not something he advertised.

It was also untrue that Harry had no friends. He had befriended spirits and ghosts. Spirits were different than ghosts as they were a part of nature. Wind spirits were the most flighty and adventurous of Spirits. Water spirits were normally calm but could become a raging storm if their ire was roused. They were also capable of healing and nourishing not only nature but animals and people. Fire Spirits were brash, angry and impetuous but also cleansing. Forest spirits were calm, patient beings that cared very little for anything outside of their domains.

Harry also befriended animals. He found them to be far better company than humans and he could communicate with them in their own way. Their emotions were also more muted than humans. Animals knew to be respectful of him but didn't shun him. It was through them that he learned of his power to heal, resurrect and raise others from the dead.

Harry tested his abilities on animals as they truly didn't mind. They knew and obeyed the cycle of life. They knew they were destined to die and didn't rage against it like humans did. He had learned that the longer something was dead the harder it was to resurrect. In some cases he could only raise them from the dead as undead creatures.

Unlike what he read about in horror books or was seen in movies his creations did not hunger for the flesh of the living. Harry also discovered that his power of healing was so powerful he could accelerate, reduce or even reverse aging. His powers not only worked on animals but plants and objects too. He had practiced on bits of trash by aging them into dust or reducing them to their individual components. It had helped him learn about his abilities, improve his control and to keep the environment clean. In the future Harry hoped to destroy the giant floating island of trash the humans had thought to let float out into the ocean.

Harry's connection with nature was fascinating and horrifying in turn. When he wished to he could feel every living in the world but he usually limited that sense to his immediate surroundings as it could be quite distracting. Still Harry could feel the raping of the world. He felt the mortals digging and tearing away at the world's natural resources like they were infinite. He knew that the humans were slowly leading themselves to their deaths. If they didn't change their ways it was inevitable.

It might be strange for a pre-teen to be talking about humans as if, he himself, was not one. Harry in fact wasn't. Outside of his powers Harry knew he was different than humans. He simply didn't require the things humans did. He didn't need to eat, sleep or even breath. He aged only because he wished to. Harry still did all these things as it both helped him blend in and because he liked it.

Food and drink tasted good to him. Sleep allowed him to disconnect himself further from the world but his senses were always partially alert to the world around him. He knew from experience if something disturbed them he would be instantly awake. Such had happened when Marge Dursley had tried to strangle him in his sleep one time when she visited. Harry had smote her and her dog for daring to attack him before resurrecting them, furthering the Dursley's fear of him. Marge and her dog had never came around him again.

Shaking his head Harry focused back on his book while he reclined back onto the wooden chair he had grown for himself out of the ground. Absentmindedly he reached out to stroke Artemis, his first experimental creation. Golden rings glinted on his fingers. She had originally been one of his Mrs. Figg's strangely intelligent cats. She had been hit by a car and Harry had healed her. She had taken to following him around loyally after that. When Harry experimented with his powers he had given her the ability to fly and glide. She could also retract them into her body. Harry had also made her stronger, smarter, faster and healthier. Her body was very hard to injure, her bones harder to break and her claws and teeth sharper. He had seen her claw through steel one time. Harry had then aged her to her physical prime and frozen her aging. She would live as long as he and she desired. Jumping into his lap she purred as he scratched behind her ears.

"Hmm." Harry hummed as he experienced a flash of insight. Something important was coming this day on swift wings.

* * *

Harry tilted his head as he examined the letter that been sent to him. Parchment made from sheep skin, three years old, male. Turning it over he saw a crest pressed into crimson wax. Touching the seal he got a flash of four adults, powerful and intelligent, that came together for a greater purpose. Absentmindedly he commanded a mouth to walk into the clearing for the owl to eat, which it did.

"Interesting." He murmured before he sent the envelope to his personal hiding space. He would save it. His desire to collect mementos struck him from time to time. As he didn't wish for them to be destroyed he had created his own pocket dimension connected to his soul to place them in.

Humor flashed over his face as he read the letter. These humans thought to tell him he was going to this school? Nobody commanded him to do anything. He followed his own whims not the whims of others. Still something told him that it could be interesting.

Sniffing the parchment Harry narrowed his eyes as he used his powers to triangulate where it had been purchased from. His attention was dragged to London to a pocket space hidden from the rest of the world. Then inside of the pocket was expanded by a large degree. What should be the space between two buildings was several miles of space.

Plucking a feather from the owl, who allowed it with no discomfort, he manipulated it into the shape of a fountain pen. Levitated some dirt he changed it to sand before he heated it into glass, shaping it into a container. Water, lightning and dirt gathered inside, combining to create black ink. Harry's mouth quirked into a smirk. He loved manipulating the elements. Sure he could have made ink more simply but why not do it this way? He had all the time in the world.

Grabbing his book he pulled on one of the pages duplicating it without ink. Harry quickly wrote out his acceptance in neat, Gothic letters as they caught his fancy. Wiggling his fingers caused an identical envelope to the one it arrived in to appear sans writing and crest. Folding the paper, making perfect folds, he slid it into the envelope before handing it to the owl.

"Return this for me won't you?" Harry asked causing the owl to nod before taking the letter and flying away.

Standing up Harry smiled.

"Well my friend." He told Artemis. "We are starting a new adventure."

"Very well." Artemis said, her voice holding warm and affection for him. She quickly floated up to lay across his shoulders. "Where you go, I go."

"Let us be off." Harry said. Raising his hand his fingers seemed to sink into the world before he pulled it down, tearing a hole in reality. On the other side was an empty alleyway.

"Allonsy." Harry muttered before stepping through.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Just an idea that has been in my head for a while. Warning to those who don't like it: Harry is going to be God-like. He is a god! One with two of the most powerful domains. This story is likely to contain several or many crossovers in the future.


	33. A New World 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit from this story.

* * *

Summary: Fed up with Privet Drive Harry finds a trunk in the attic before he runs away. He doesn't get far before he is sucked into a portal to another world filled with fantastical beasts, creatures and beings. How will Harry deal with this new twist in his life? Might he find the home he was always wished for or will he find his doom with no help from his own world?

* * *

-Powerful!Gray!Harry

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 _'Telepathy'_

" _Foreign Languages"_

" _Spells_ "

 _§Parseltongue§_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Welcome to Your New Life**

Twelve, nearly thirteen year old, Harry Potter was fed up. He had had enough of his relatives and had decided to run away. He wanted to be gone before Marge got there. Harry had stolen his cousin's new, thick black canvas military camping bag with attached sleeping bag before he headed down the stairs quietly. If he was running away he would need food and something to drink.

Harry gripped the bag eyes screwed shut and wished really hard for it to be light weight and bigger on the inside. Harry knew it was possible and didn't want to be caught using magic like last year so he didn't use his wand. Harry had found out, through talking with Dobby, that Dobby had matched his wand signature when he performed magic at Privet Drive so it had activated the trace on his wand. It took a couple of minutes before Harry felt a tingle travel from his chests, down his arms and into his hands then into the bag.

Grabbing the bag he tried to pick it up and was overjoyed when it was as light as it was when it was empty and even bigger inside. Inside it went a loaf of bread along with several bottles of water and fruit juice. The canteen the bag had come with was filled with water and slid into a special pocket on the side for ease of access. Harry also added several apples and oranges along with a bunch of bananas. Scratching his head in thought Harry also grabbed several cans of soup, breakfast bards, several packages of candy bars, some cans of beef stew, mixed fruit, a few blocks of cheese and a couple of extra large packages of Beef Jerky. Harry felt it was the least the Dursley's could give him.

Also going inside was the money he had stashed away by taking a little bit at a time from his Uncle's pants and wallet, a mechanical can opener, a tooth brush, a couple of tubes of tooth paste, floss, a small first aid kit and a couple bars of soap. A couple of fluffy towels were added as he had always wanted to use them but had had to use some older rattier towels. Dudley's army multi-tool was attached to his belt in it's soft leather case. After some thought Harry had added a lighter, fluid, flints, a big box of matches, a torch with batteries, a rain coat and some spare clothes. Zipping it closed Harry grinned. He loved magic. Without it everything wouldn't have fit inside.

He had been about to leave through the door when he had felt a _pull_ from the upstairs of the house. Even though he thought that it might be unwise he had followed it into the attic. Harry had a hard time resisting his curiosity, something that had gotten him in trouble before. He was just glad that his relatives were such deep sleepers. He could hear his Uncle and Cousin both letting out rumbling snores while his Aunt let out high pitched wheezy breathes.

Following the pull Harry pulled a canvas sheet away from some shelves. Narrowing his eyes he saw a wooden box the size of a VCR tape. Reaching out he nudged it with his finger only to yelp and fall backwards as it grew. Harry gaped a little as he looked at what was now an ornately carved wood and metal trunk.

It looked a lot better than his school trunk and a lot more expensive. The wood was dark red. Cherry Harry thought, and was carved with stags, griffins, and a large family crest. A familiar family crest. Harry hissed as his finger was cut on a sharp piece of metal he hadn't noticed extended from the trunk. His attention was caught by a brief flash of light coming from the trunk.

 _What the hell?_ He thought, only to hear a quiet mechanical _'whirring'_ sound. His family crest appeared to be turning itself before he heard two clicks and the lid popped up. Gulping Harry gathered his courage and reached forward, his hands shaking slightly. Sitting on top of the pile was a pair of letters, _letters addressed to him!_

He couldn't remember ever seeing the writing before but he excitedly he picked up the first one he saw. It appeared to be written with a more feminine slant like his Aunt and teacher's. The envelope was made from fine parchment. Flipping it over he saw the same crest from the trunk face pressed into wax like he saw in movies about older times. Carefully he pulled it off so as not to break it.

 _Harry,_

 _Harry my darling boy I hope with all of my heart that you never have to read this letter. I have spent several nights agonized over it. First off my name is Lilian Margaret Potter nee Evans and I am your mother._

Harry hands shook and he sniffed as a surge of emotion went through him. His mother had written him a letter and signed her 'Gs' the same way he did. Anger was quick to show through his shock and sadness. Why had the Dursley's never shown him this? Was it some other way they wanted to punish him? To make him suffer by denying him something actually written by his mother? No, the Dursley's would have told him about it if they had known if only to deny him access after giving him some hope. Quickly shaking it off, but by no means forgetting it, he turned back to the letter.

 _I was born in Spinner's End, the second daughter to a lower-middle class couple named Thomas and Rosaline Evans on January thirtieth nineteen sixty. I have one living sibling, an older sister named Petunia. We had a little brother, Mark, but he was born stillborn. We grew up fairly poor but happy together as a family. Petunia and I were best friends as there weren't many other children for us to play with. My father worked at a nearby steel factory while my mother taught at a small local school._

 _There are things that you must know. A major fact that you should know is that, no matter what anyone has told you, magic is real. I am a witch and your father a wizard. You, my darling boy, are also a wizard. We belong to an entire world hidden from those without magic. We have our own schools, shopping areas, government and even hospitals. I have seen proof of your having magic already, even as young as you are. When you turn eleven you will be contacted by this world so that you may go to their school and learn magic yourself._

Harry paused in his reading. His mother must have thought he would get the message sooner. Harry had already been in the Wizarding World for two years. However there was no way she could have known that.

 _I discovered the fact that I was a witch when I was fairly young. I met another poor child that lived near us named Severus Snape. He became a close friend to me. Your Aunt never liked him as he was a little strange and dressed in hand-me-down clothes._

Harry gasped in shock. His mother had been friends with _Snape_? If so, why did Snape treat him the way he did? Was Snape's hatred for his father more powerful than any good feelings for his mother's son? Harry vowed to find out.

 _He was the one to inform me of the world I would belong to in the future. Even before then I had known that I was different; I had a secret power that I could use to influence the world around me. I remember using it cause flowers to bloom or to slow myself when I jumped from a swing. At times I was even able to use it to heal myself._

 _Severus was a good friend to me but my friendship with him, along with my powers, drove a wedge between your Aunt and I. Petunia and I had always been close since there were not many children who lived near us. Petunia resented Severus and began to resent me as well. Know this my son, jealousy and resentment can break even the strongest relationships I am afraid. Petunia and I had a big fight the day I left for Hogwarts with her calling me a freak. I admit it was the most hurtful thing she had ever said to me._

 _Severus and I traveled to Hogwarts on a train called The Hogwarts Express and there I met two immature prats, and Severus' future rivals, that I couldn't stand. James Potter and Sirius Black, your father and godfather respectively. Both were rich pureblood heirs dressed in the finest clothes. While many of our things were second hand since both Severus and I attended on a scholarship._

Harry was confused. He had heard of a Sirius Black of course. He had been on the telly as an escaped convict. Could the two be one and the same? If so why was Black on the muggle news? Why had he been in prison?

 _When we arrived at Hogwarts we were sorted into our houses. I went into Gryffindor along with your father and Sirius and Severus into Slytherin. At the time Slytherin had a reputation of being the 'dark' or 'evil' house and was often looked down upon by the other three, especially Gryffindor. Your father and his friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew formed their own group called the Marauder's._

 _The four of them were pranksters to the bone and none were safe from them. Severus just happened to be one of their favorite targets, both because he was my friend and because he was a Slytherin. It was a dark time to be sorted into the House of the Serpent Founder. Many of the old and powerful families were disgruntled with those of lesser blood, half-bloods and muggleborns or mudbloods as they called us, a derogatory slur. They felt that we were invading their world and trying to obliterate their traditions. This belief was fueled by the rising of another Dark Lord who called himself Lord Voldemort._

 _This anger turned to bullying and attacks against those of lesser blood. This only fueled the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Unfortunately this affected the friendship between Severus and I. He fell in with a bad group in Slytherin, the ones who hated half-bloods and muggleborns and later became Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort. Severus slowly began to take on their views against muggleborns except for me._

 _Again and again he tried to excuse his actions and those of his 'friends'. It came to a head after we took our OWL exams. James and Sirius humiliated Severus with a nasty prank and when I intervened Severus turned on me and said he didn't need the help of a mudblood. That was the end of our friendship even though he tried to apologize later. Severus would not turn his back on his friends in Slytherin and I was tired of making excuses for him and his nastiness._

 _I married your father when we turned nineteen. We were gifted a cottage house by your grandparents Edward and Delilah Potter in Godric's Hallow, a mixed village of magical and non-magical inhabitants. We were quick to make it into a home and I even had a small garden outside. I gave birth to you in our cottage on July thirty-first nineteen eighty at one fifteen in the morning._

 _I never thought I could love someone more than I love your father but when I saw and held you for this first time the love I felt for you was so intense I was moved to tears. This, coming from a witch who didn't even cry when her favorite calico cat Patches died. You brought precious light into our dark world. You are our greatest creation and joy. There is **nothing** we would not do for you or two keep you safe._

 _Right now your father and I and many others are embroiled in a war for the fate of our world. These are dark and dangerous times that we live in and when I found myself with child we were naturally shocked. Soon we were overjoyed that we would welcome a new light to the world. You have brought such happiness to your father and I, and I admit much consternation and sleepless nights. We are not sure who will win this war, either us or our enemies._

 _The war is being fought, as many wars have been, over different ideals. The "dark side" of the war wish for purebloods, witches and wizards who have had magical ancestors on both sides going back at least five generations, should rule. They look down upon and despise those who are born from muggle, non-magical, people alongside magical creatures and beings. They feel that the others should at least serve them, if not be destroyed outright._

 _The "light side" fights against this and for the rights of others to live free and happy. At least they do for the most part. I have found that many bigots fight against the dark because they don't necessarily want muggleborns and other despised groups killed but don't necessarily believe that they should have equal rights either. They are led by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, similar to the muggle's United Nations._

 _I fear that we will not survive this war. That we will be there to see you grow up in the fine man we known you have the potential to be. I want you to know that you are loved. That you are the most precious thing in this world to us. That we fight so you can live in a better world than the one we live in. We want you to have a peaceful life free from the darkness that plagues us. Before I seal this letter I wish to give you some advice in case I cannot be there for you._

 _ **1\. Do the best you can at everything in your life no matter how hard it is. It is often true that the hardest tasks grant the greatest rewards.**_

 _ **2\. Find friends that will stick with you through thick and thin. Be loyal to your friends but don't make the mistake of staying loyal to them if they do not show you the same in return.**_

 _ **3\. Many wax poetically about Good and Evil but they are subject to the opinions and prejudices of different people. Never allow someone else to choose what you believe.**_

 _ **4\. Respect your special heritage but never lose touch with the muggle world. I have lived in both worlds and know that there are thing better in both worlds and both contain dangers.**_

 _ **5\. Eat your vegetables so that you grow up to be big and strong. Don't just try to subsist on junk food and candy.**_

 _ **6\. When you find the one, or ones, that hold your heart never give up them but don't allow yourself to be taken advantage of. Love is the greatest thing in the world and you should stop trying to find it.**_

 _Know that there is nothing you could ever do that would make me stop loving you.'_

 _I love you my darling boy,_

 _Mum_

Harry wept as he read the words of his mother. He could practically feel the love with which she had written. It soothed an ache deep in heart that he always carried. That his mother at least had loved him and had not abandoned him. While he did his best not to believe what the Dursley's said about his parents, a deep treacherous part of himself had always wondered if they were right. This letter put away a lot of his worries.

 _Harry,_

 _This is your father James Charles Potter, the Forty-Fourth Earl Potter. I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts like many in my family. On the train ride I met two wizards who would be my best mates for the rest of my time at school. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The Black family is a Dark pureblood house that believed that because their relatives were all magical going back many generations that they were better than anyone else. They were what I had been warned against. It was amazing that Sirius and I became such fast friends._

 _However I soon learned that Sirius was a lot different than the rest of his family. He loved pranks and hated the pureblood beliefs. Remus was a poorer half-blood from a merchant family. But he didn't let his lack of wealth hold him down. He was scarily smart and magically powerful._

 _We didn't meet the last member of our group until we were sorted into Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew was a small round kid with slightly rodent like features. By second year we have formed our own group called The Marauder's. We came together in a mutual appreciation of pranks._

 _I met your mother on the train ride to Hogwarts hanging out with a greasy haired kid. In my third year when I first saw her my first thought was 'I'm going to marry her some day.'_. _Unfortunately she had a great dislike me and my other friends since we had a habit of teasing her friend. He was always and a weird and dark kid and he was close to your mother. I willingly admit that there was some jealousy involved._

 _This trunk is linked with your mother, you and I. It was prepared in case the war took a turn for the worst. We would always have supplies ready if we needed them. The knife was given to me by my father and was made by the best metal smiths known in the magical world, the goblins._

 _With Love, Your Father,_

 _James Charlus Potter_

 _Forty-Fourth Earl Potter_

 _P.S. There is more I wish to tell you and you will find it throughout your books and memories we have provided for you._

Closing he eyes Harry cleared his throat before he put it back in it's envelope. Harry picked up the trunk and hurried down the stairs where his school trunk and Hedwig waited in her cage. Scratching his chin Harry put his school trunk in his new one. Twisting the handle he pressed the crest causing the trunk to shrink. Unzipping his camp bag he put it inside before zipping it close. Shouldering the pack Harry breathed in deeply before sighing and shaking his head. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Harry squinted into the shadows as he heard movement, his heart beating hard. He was in the nearby woods. It was nearing dawn as everything was beginning to lighten. Harry clutched the bag straps harder as he heard a snuffle before the crack of breaking wood. That was it for him. Harry took off running. He didn't know if there were any wild animals in the woods but he didn't want to end up as anythings dinner. In his haste Harry missed the hole he was heading for. One second he was on solid ground and the net he was falling.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed as he fell.

He tucked himself into a ball to try and protect himself. He clutched at Hedwig's cage, trying to keep her safe as well. Luckily the fall wasn't far and the ground was fairly soft as well. Standing up Harry dusted off his pants. Looking around he froze. Standing in front of him was a stone archway mixed liberally with some kind of crystal. Looking closer Harry could see strange symbols he thought might be runes carved into it.

Feeling an inexplicable urge to reach out he did so, not noticing the blood on his hand. The runes lit up and Harry felt a pulling sensation in his chest. Inside the archway a swirl of gold and purple lights lit up. Harry felt something deep inside of him respond to the power the portal gave off.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered. _I had better run._

Harry barely made it twelve feet from the cave before he felt a pulling sensation. Yelping in fear he grabbed the nearest objects which was tree roots. He grabbed Hedwig's cage as it started flying past. Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to hold on to the roots and the cage at the same time. His eyes widened as his grip started slipping. With a snap the root broke off sending Harry and Hedwig tumbling through the air towards the archway.

"Ahhhh!" Harry yelled while Hedwig screeched before they were swallowed by the light.

* * *

Harry grunted as he rolled down a grassy hill. The bag staying on his back but Hedwig's cage flew from his arms and tumbled down as well, breaking open before hitting the bottom and allowing the screeching owl to fly out. When it was finally over Harry groaned as he laid on the ground, trying to get over his dizziness. Groaning he forced himself to sit up. Standing up he dusted off his pants.

"Are you alright Hedwig?" Harry asked.

Hedwig swooped down and landed on his shoulder before gently butting her head against his cheek. Looking around Harry gaped. It had just been dawn before he fell through the strange portal. He could tell that it was bordering on dusk now.

"I don't think we're on Earth anymore Hedwig." Harry said as he gazed up at darkening sky.

Hanging in the sky was two moons. One large and lavender and the other smaller and burnt orange. Harry stared astonished at the night sky. He had never seen it so clear. There was so many stars and swirls in it. Funny but beautiful looking lights made of many colors wove through the sky. He also noticed he couldn't see any familiar constellations. Harry shivered a little as a cool breeze buffeted him.

"We better find some shelter." Harry whispered.

Within fifteen minutes Harry found a small cave that looked big enough to hold four or five people somewhat comfortably.

"Looks like we're going to be staying her tonight Hedwig." Harry said. Remembering the magical survival guide Harry waved his wand over the entrance.

" _Repello Bestia!_ " Harry chanted causing the cave to fill with a brief flash of blue light.

It was the only ward he knew really. It would repel everyday beasts away and creatures like werewolves. It would also keep away bugs and other creepy crawlers. Jumping a little Harry quickly moved out of the way as a stream of bugs quickly left the cave and into the forest. Holding his hand to his heart Harry tried to calm down. Walking towards the entrance of the cave he cast several cleaning charms cleaning away any dirt or dropping.

" _Ardus!_ " Harry cast drying the floor of the cave. Walking inside Harry set his pack to lean against the wall. Sighing he scratched his head before snapping his fingers.

" _Accio dry wood!_ " Harry chanted. Several fallen logs leapt from the forest to land in his cave. Grimacing at his miscasting Harry pointed his wand at the nearest one. " _Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!_ "

Harry wished he knew a better cutting charm but it worked well enough cutting the log down into manageable parts. Next he used the _Sectum_ charm to cut the logs into smaller pieces.

Harry pointed his wand at the ground. He definitely didn't want to sleep on the hard rocky floor.

" _Molliare!_ " Harry cast hitting the ground with a softening charm. Testing it with his foot he bounced a couple of times before pushing on it with his hands. Satisfied he rolled out his sleeping bag onto the area he softened.

" _Incendio!_ " Harry chanted causing a jet of flames to erupt from his wand and engulf the logs. Reaching into his pack he pulled out a package of lunch meat, his loaf of bread and a bottle of apple juice.

Picking up his apple juice he tapped the bottle with his wand.

" _Frigus._ " Harry whispered casting the cooling charm on it to chill it down. Harry grinned as the bottle became cool in his hand. The spell would last as long as he wanted it to.

* * *

Harry gaped as the being stepped over the hill he was traveling. Harry and Hedwig had abandoned the cave a couple of hours before and were walking through the countryside. It was quite peaceful and warm enough for a light jacket. The being had the body of man covered with brown fur and the head of a horned bull! The Bull-Man snuffled at the air before roaring. Wasn't there something about them in legend? Harry wracked his mind before it came to him. Minotaur! The bull-man was a Minotaur! Like from the Greek Myths.

"Human!" The Minotaur bellowed. "What are you doing here filthy human?"

Before Harry could run the Minotaur grabbed him and was shaking him. Harry cried out in fear.

"Enough Ajax! He is but a child!" A powerful voice said. "Release him!"

The Minotaur, presumably named Ajax, grumbled but allowed Harry to fall back to ground. Harry winced as he hit the ground but forced himself to his feet. The other figure stepped out from behind the Minotaur revealing himself to be a Cat shaped person. The cat looked similar to a tiger he had seen in the movie they watched at school with striped orange, black and white fur. It was wearing sturdy, but slightly dusty, blue robes and carrying a tall stick with a crystal on top. It's ear were near the top of it's head and one had several golden rings in it. Harry thought it might be a magic staff. The Cat-Man looked kind of funny as it had a mustache and a beard.

"Go back and see if you can't find something useful to do back at camp." The Cat-Man ordered him.

The Minotaur nodded reluctantly, his jaw clenched before he stomped off.

"Child my name is Altris." The Cat-Man introduced himself. Harry couldn't understand him but the Cat-Man's light blue eyes were warm and kind allowing Harry to relax himself slightly.

"H-Harry Potter." Harry hesitantly introduced himself.

"How is it you came to be here child?" Altris asked him kindly, leaning on his staff.

Seeing Harry's confused look he asked again.

Harry said something to him and Altris' face lit up in understanding. He held up a hand before he started rummaging though a pouch on his belt. Pulling his hand out Harry saw the Cat-Man held a necklace of some kind. It was a silver ring with a blue crystal suspended in the middle of it. Altris reached forward and put it around Harry's neck.

"Can you understand me now child?" The Cat-Man asked.

"Y-Yes." Harry said amazed. "Wow. I love magic!"

The Cat-Man chuckled.

"It is Amulet of Tongues. As I said before my name is Altris." He said. "How is it you came to be here?"

Harry grimaced.

"I ran away from m-my relatives house. I-I was tired of them hurting me. I was in the woods when something started chasing me." Harry explained to him. "I fell through some boards into a cave. I saw a weird archway as I fell and I think I touched it. Then there was a flash of light and I fell asleep."

"I see." Altris said, brows furrowed as he rubbed his chin. _Did the child come through one of the lost portals?_

"E-Excuse me." Harry said hesitantly. "B-But w-what are you?"

An amused look came to Altris' face.

"You have never seen one of my kind?" He asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, only other humans sir." Harry told him.

Altris chuckled at Harry's maturity.

"I am a Cat Fae child." Altris answered him kindly. "Specifically I am a Tiger Fae. There are many different species in this world. Welcome to the continent of Alteris."

Harry whistled causing a white blur to fly towards them. With a flap of her wings Hedwig landed gently on Harry's shoulder. Altris' brows rose in surprise.

"Now who is this?" Altris asked curiously.

"Hedwig." Harry replied, as he reached up to pet her chest. "She's my friend."

* * *

When Harry heard Altris say caravan he had thought it would be carts gathered together. He didn't expect the wooden spiked walls they walked through. Once inside Harry saw large wooden carriages like he thought Gypsies traveled in plus dozens of tents of all sizes. Some were as small as a regular tent to as large as a circus tent. They were made up of any different colors and designs. There were wooden platforms and in the background Harry could hear metal being pounded on like a Blacksmith would.

All around him were many beings, none of them human. He saw several of the Bull people, both male and female and more animal looking people who Harry thought might be Fae. Several of them were furred or had scales. Small beings Harry thought might be fairies were also flying around the camp. Whispers broke out as they spotted Altris and him. Several faces held fear or disgust while others held curiosity. Altris quickly led him to a cream and crimson tent. The inside was slightly larger than he thought with a bunk, a small stove, a rug, bookshelves, a bench, a desk and a couple of chairs.

"I must talk with my Chief, Argus, child." Altris told Harry. "Stay inside my tent and you should be safe."

Harry nodded, watching with slightly wide eyes as he left. Altris winced inside. He knew the child was scared and likely thought of him as a trustworthy person, at least to a point. Still he could not delay.

Altris made his way swiftly through the camp. He nodded to those he was friendly with but kept a wary eye out for any who would try and cause trouble for him. Luckily he made it to the largest tent in camp without being stopped. Inside was a large Tiger Fae with similar coloring to himself. The other Fae was taller than him and wider across the chest and shoulders. He wore expensive, but comfortable, crimson robes. He was Argus Trollcrusher, his sire.

"How is it this human child came to be here Altris?" The larger Tiger Fae rumbled. "Humans have not been sighted in these lands for centuries. Not since we drove them out and claimed the continent for ourselves."

"I believe he came through a lost portal sir." Altris answered, scratching his ear. "He informed me that he was running from his relatives who I got the sense were not kind to him. Some manner of beast started hunting him and he fell into a cave. His blood activated the portal."

Argus chuffed.

"This must mean he carries the Old Blood." Argus mused. "We fled the other lands to make a peaceful one here away from the humans. Many will not appreciate his presence here."

Altris raised his furred chin stubbornly.

"I will not condemn a child for something that is not his fault." Altris said firmly. "Even if the child is a human."

The other Tiger Fae's body shook as rumbling laughter erupted from him.

"Gods there's your mother in you boy." Argus said, clapping the younger cat on the shoulder sending him forward a bit due to it's strength. "I wasn't about to suggest doing anything harmful to the child but you know that others will not be as accepting of a human child in the camp."

Altris hummed.

"Perhaps...perhaps there is a way." Altris said, rubbing his chin. "What about the Ritual of Essense?"

Argus' brows rose in surprise.

"The ritual is powerful. If the boy truly has the Old Blood it would boost it." Argus mused. "Still there are risks as there are with any ritual son."

"I know father." Altris replied. "However I feel that the boy is meant to be with us and that he has an important future."

"Hmm." Argus hummed as he stared at his youngest child. "Perhaps more of your mother coming through."

Altris' mother Elatha was a powerful seer and a follower of the Goddess Elistaaria, Goddess of Free Will, Prophetic Dreams, Journeys and Imagination.

"We will give the boy a choice." Argus ordered. "The ritual or banishment. Be sure to explain to him that he will not survive long on his own. I do not wish the child dead but he must make the choice himself."

"Yes sir." Altris said with a slight bow.

* * *

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly after Altris stepped into the tent and helped himself to a drink.

"I spoke with our chief." Altris answered him causing Harry to stiffen slightly. "He says that you can stay the night but come tomorrow you must make a choice."

"What kind of choice?" Harry asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

Altris ran a hand down his furred face before stroking his beard.

"You can either leave us and fend for yourself in the wilds or go through a ritual that will bring forth the Old Blood in your lineage."

"Old Blood?" Harry asked.

"The blood of magical creatures and beings. You see humans in this world do not have magic naturally. They can learn to harness it and develop their own pool of mana but magical creatures and beings have natural reserves of magic. They are born with them. This comes from being descended from the Old Ones, the original inhabitants of this world." Altris answered. "They were here when Varroos, our world, was created. Eventually they ascended to another plane of existence when he we started populating the world. Nearly four hundred years ago a war was fought between humans and those of us with the Old Blood. They wished to exterminate us since we were not human and many were jealous of our mystical origins. We drove humans from this land and warded it against them."

"How did I get here then?" Harry asked curiously.

"You activated a portal that travels between worlds. These portals were created by the Old Ones. Most were lost or destroyed ages ago. Only those who possess the Old Blood can activate one." Altris informed him. "Since you were able to activate it and travel here that means you have Old Blood yourself. The ritual will bring it to the fore and change you. You will no longer be completely human but you will have a place amongst us."

Harry looked down at his hands.

"I –" He started saying before Altris gripped his shoulder.

"Think it over for tonight." Altris told him kindly. "Give your answer in the morning."

Harry nodded.

"Now." Altris said, clapping his paws together. "Let us break our fast."

* * *

Harry fidgeted slightly as symbols were painted over his body. He was nearly naked except for a leather loin cloth they had lent him. Symbols were painted on his face, forehead, arms, chest and legs. Even his feet were painted. Altris gave him an encouraging smile before he stepped back. Arrayed around Harry were various crystals and herbs. Several Mystics stood around him a circle.

"We are ready to begin." Argus announced. "Are you ready boy?"

Harry nodded slightly.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Harry replied.

Argus nodded satisfied.

"Begin." He ordered.

The Mystics began chanting, sending their power into the ritual lines. As the power reached him Harry felt a sense of searching which turned into a slightly itching feeling. A feeling that quickly filled his body before it was replaced by pain. Harry screamed.

"What's happening?" Argus asked as the Mystics looked slightly alarmed.

"The ritual purging him of any impurities and bringing the nature of his Old Blood to the fore." Altris replied.

The Tiger Fae stiffened as the scar of Harry's forehead burst open releasing a black gaseous cloud. It all but stank of evil and darkness. Golden light erupted in the palms of Altris and his sire but it proved unnecessary. The cloud gathered together briefly into a tortured face that let out a horrible scream before it dissipated.

The light grew in intensity and Harry's muffled screams could be heard again as flesh stretched, bones popped and lengthened as his body changed. There was an even brighter flash of light that blinded them before disappearing. Altris blinked several times before he could see Harry lying on the ground unconscious. Walking over he examined the boy who was breathing calmly while unconscious. He was secretly glad that the boy had pulled through. Not only because of the knowledge the boy contained but because he was a genuinely likable lad.

"Hmm this is unexpected." Altris mused.

* * *

Harry woke with a groan before he stretched out. The first thing he noticed was the absence of the little aches and pains he had gotten used to over the years. His head also felt clearer than it ever had. As if some pressure he had been unaware of had been released. Frankly it felt amazing. The third thing he noticed was he could see perfectly without his glasses which were lying next to him on a small table. Looking at his body he sighed in relief that he didn't have fur or scales.

"Good morning Harry." Altris said causing Harry to jerk his head up.

"Good morning." Harry said, blushing slightly. "How did it go?"

"There were some unexpected occurrences but for the ritual was a success." Altris said before gesturing his paw at the wall. It turned reflective. "Up you come lad."

Altris gripped Harry's arm and helped him stand. Walking over to the mirror Harry gaped at his reflection. Harry looked amazed as his body. Never had he been as tall or healthy as he was nor his mind as clear or sharp. Before the ritual he had been about half an inch over five foot but now he had gained four and half inches of height and his body had filled out in surprising ways. His shoulders had broadened slightly and he had put on more muscle and definition.

While he was still recognizable as Harry Potter his features had changed noticeably. He was, as reluctant as he was to say it, much more beautiful physically. His eyes seemed to shine with new life, his hair and skin had gained a luster he had never had. His cheekbones were higher and his face had a more regal cast. Shaking his head his black hair parted and exposed slightly longer and pointed ears than a normal human.

He had always had quick reflexes but since he had come into his heritage they were even more enhanced. He moved with grace and great dexterity. He also felt stronger physically than he had ever before and faster as well. His senses were better than they had ever been and were taking some getting used to.

His body was not the only thing different. His magic was as well. Never before had he felt as close to his magic as he did now. Not only that but he could sense the magic around him and that of the world in a way he had never been able to before.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You are now a half-elf." Altris informed him. "You have an Elven ancestor and fairly recently as well. It's look like a Plains Elf."

"Plains Elf?" Harry asked curiously as he stepped closer to the mirror, flexing slightly.

"Plain Elves wonder the plains in tribes. They are a nomadic people who are sociable with outsiders as they trade with many of them." Altris answered. "They spend a lot of their time following their prey as they migrate. While some consider them a bit primitive and wild they are skilled hunters and gatherers. While they are capable of some basic magic they are usually led by the most powerful and knowledgeable of their people."

"Everything smells." Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

Altris laughed.

"Do not worry I will help to get used to your senses." He said. "In time they will be as natural to you as breathing."

* * *

 _Spells used in this chapter:_

 _Repello Bestia-_ The Beast Repelling Ward- Keeps everyday beasts away and creatures like werewolves. Also works against insects. Found in "A Darkened World" by sprinter1988.

 _Ardus-_ The Drying Charm. Completely dries whatever it is cast on, like it had been in the sun for several hours, without the warmth. Found in "The Merging" by Shaydrall.

 _Diffindo_ \- A charm used to precisely and accurately cut something.

 _Sectum-_ A mild cutting charm. Found in "Innocent" by MarauderLover7.

 _Molliare-_ The cushioning charm. Creates an unseen softening effect on target surfaces.

 _Incendio_ \- A charm and a form of Conjuration that can be used to conjure a jet of orange and red flame, thereby setting things alight.

 _Frigus-_ A cooling charm. You must tap the object you wish to cool down.


End file.
